Im Schatten des Baumes
by Lanjana
Summary: Als Lilith ein geheimnsvolles Kästchen ihrer Urgroßmutter findet, ahnt sie nicht, dass es sie bald nach Mittelerde verschlagen wird. Angst, Gefahren, Liebe, Drama und keine Mary Sue.
1. Verstaubt

Disclaimer. Hiermit erkläre ich feierlich, dass ich keinerlei Rechte an den wunderbaren Werken des verehrten Herrn Tolkien besitze, obwohl sie seit vielen Jahren meine Fantsie beflügeln.  
  
Genug der Förmlichkeit: Lanjana is back und zieht schon mal ängstlich den Kopf ein. Ich fürchte böse Bemerkungen über eine von mir nicht beendete FF. ("Scherben") Trotzdem habe ich beschlossen, eine neue zu beginnen. Nachdem ich auf allen einschlägigen Seiten gesucht und nichts gefunden habe, was meinen Vorstellungen nahe kommt, sah ich mich fast dazu gezwungen. Ich hoffe, sie findet eure Zustimmung und jemand rafft sich dazu auf, ein review zu hinterlassen.  
  
Ich bin mir nicht sicher, was ich von Mary Sues halte und was meine Geschichte damit gemeinsam hat...Wenn es darum geht, dass eine Person aus unserer Welt nach Mittelerde gelangt, trifft es zu. Aber meine "Heldin" wird sich bestimmt nicht besonders tapfer schlagen, oder mit unglaublichen Fähigkeiten auftrumpfen können. (Mal im Ernst: Wer von uns verweichlichten Zivilisationsmenschen würde in Mittelerde ohne Hilfe länger als ein, zwei Tage überleben?)  
  
Wie immer, habe ich mir vorgenommen, das ganze schnell durch zu ziehen. Wie immer werde ich wahrscheinlich daran scheitern.  
  
Kurze Inhaltsinfo: Die gesamte Gemeinschaft wird einen Auftritt bekommen. Ebenso wie Lothlórien, Ithilien, Gondor(Städtereise nach Minas Tirith gefällig? Schade, dass man die nirgends buchen kann) und einige Orks, Wölfe usw. Viel Spaß!  
  
Im Schatten des Baumes  
  
1.Verstaubt  
  
Lilith zögerte, als ihr Blick auf die Spinne fiel. Fett, haarig und widerwärtig hockte sie inmitten ihres Netztes und starrte die junge Frau aus zahlreichen Augen an. Hätte Lilith es nicht besser gewusst - sie hätte geschworen, dass ihr Feindseeligkeit von dem fast handtellergroßen Geschöpf entgegenschlug. Eigentlich fürchtete sie sich nicht vor den achtbeinigen Krabbeltieren. Solange sie nicht zu groß waren und ihr nicht zu nahe kamen. Dieses Exemplar jedoch versperrte ihr genau den Weg und zeichnete sich nicht eben durch Winzigkeit aus. Entschlossen starrte sie zurück. Sie würde sich nicht so einfach einschüchtern lassen. Lächerlich, wenn diese hässliche Kreatur sie daran hindern würde, den Dachboden weiter zu erforschen.  
  
Jedes Ekelgefühl tapfer unterdrückend, packte sie den Besen fester, den sie extra für solche Zwecke mitgebracht hatte. Mit einem halbherzigen Kampfschrei, der eher ängstlich klang, durchtrennte sie das Netz und schleuderte den ungebetenen Gast in eine dunkle Ecke. Bang sah sie sich um, halb fürchtend, die Spinne wutentbrannt auf sich zuspringen zu sehen. Nichts rührte sich. Erleichtert ließ sie den Besen sinken und atmete erst einmal tief durch. Staub und der dumpfe Geruch nach Moder stiegen ihr in die Nase, füllte ihre Lungen und reizte sie zum Husten. Trotzdem fühlte sie sich fast beschwingt. Sie fand, sie habe sich tapfer geschlagen.  
  
Mit neuem Entdeckerdrang betrat sie den letzten Teil des Dachbodens. Dem Dreck und den Spinnweben nach zu schließen, war sie die erste Person seit einem halben Jahrhundert, die sich so weit vorwagte. Deutlich zeichnete sich ihre Fußspur im zentimeterhohen Staub ab. Ihrer Tante zufolge würde sie hier nur altes, unnützes Gerümpel vorfinden. Doch genau das konnte Lilith sich nicht vorstellen. Zum einen hatte sie eine Leidenschaft für Dinge, an denen die Vergangenheit haftete und zum anderen, waren es die Besitztümer ihrer Urgroßmutter. Seit über fünfzig Jahren lagerten sie auf dem Dachboden und niemand hatte seitdem Interesse darauf verspürt, sie aus der Nähe zu betrachten. Bis heute...  
  
Durch eine einzelne verkrustete Dachluke fiel nur spärliches Licht, so dass Lilith lediglich schemenhafte Umrisse und tiefe Schatten erkennen konnte. Gut, dass sie daran gedacht hatte, eine Taschenlampe mit zu nehmen. In ihrem blassgelben Lichtkegel wagte sie sich weiter vor. Sie erwartete nicht, wirklich kostbare Gegenstände zu finden. Alles, was sich irgendwie zu Geld machen ließ, war schon vor Jahrzehnten verhökert worden. Doch Lilith hoffte insgeheim, vielleicht etwas zu entdecken, das den gierigen Blicken ihrer Tante entgangen war...Vor allem ein paar alte Bücher wünschte sie sich...  
  
Bereits nach einer halben Stunde war sie von oben bis unten mit Dreck bedeckt und dem Erstickungstod nahe. Fetzen von Spinnweben hingen in ihrem dunklen Zopf. Ständig wirbelten Wolken aus feinen Staub auf, dessen winzige Partikel sich hartnäckig einen Weg in ihre Lungen bahnten. Trotz der Anstrengung, Kisten und sperrige Möbelstücke beiseite zu schieben, umzustapeln und zu öffnen, waren ihre Finger klamm vor Kälte. Auf dem Dachboden hab es keine Heizung und der Dezemberfrost biss sich unerbittlich durch das betagte Ziegeldach. Da nütze selbst ihre Schichtkleidung, aus T- Shirt, Bluse und dickem Pullover nichts. In ihrer Forscherbegeisterung hatte sie sich wie zu einer Expedition gerüstet. Mit Feuerzeug, Stahlkappenschuhen und einer derben Hose mit vielen Taschen war sie gestartet. Jetzt ließ sie sich erschöpft zu Boden sinken.  
  
Erneut wurde sie von einem Hustenkrampf geschüttelt. Keuchend rang sie danach um Atem, verspürte jedoch immer noch ein grässliches Kitzeln in der Kehle. So langsam fragte sie sich, ob sie nicht vielleicht aufgeben sollte. Bisher hatte sie nichts gefunden, außer ein paar vermoderten Kleidungsstücken, einer Schachtel vergilbter Postkarten und einem zerbrochenen Lampenschirm. Die kleinen Schränke und Kommoden mochten unter ihrer Patina aus Dreck vielleicht wirklich hübsch aussehen, dennoch machte sich immer mehr Enttäuschung in Lilith breit. Es schien nicht so, als würde sie etwas entdecken, das den Aufstieg und den todesmutigen Kampf gegen die Spinne lohnte. Im Geiste konnte sie vor sich schon das hämische Gesicht ihrer Tante sehen, wenn sie so verzagt und unverrichteter Dinge zurückkehrte. Bei dieser Vorstellung verspürte sie heissen Zorn. Sie konnte die rechthaberische Art ihrer Tante so wie so nicht leiden. Diese Genugtuung wollte sie ihr nicht gönnen.  
  
Mit einem heftigen Schlag gegen den neben ihr stehenden Schrank machte sie ihrer Frustration Luft. Schon im nächsten Augenblick stellte sich heraus, dass dies ein folgenschwerer Fehler gewesen war. Eine dichte Staubwolke regnete auf Lilith herab. Irgend etwas über ihrem Kopf kam ins rutschen und schlug polternd auf den Holzdielen auf. Dabei verfehlte es ihren Fuß nur um Haaresbreite. Lilith hatte die Augen voller Staub, deswegen konnte sie nicht erkennen, um was es sich handelte. Der Aufprall hatte jedoch nach etwas ziemlich schwerem geklungen.  
  
Nachdem sich die Luft beruhigt und Lilith sich ein wenig von ihrem Schrecken erholt hatte, nahm sie das Ding näher in Augenschein. Es war eine recht große Kassette aus dunklem Holz, bedeckt mit einer dicken Kruste, welche die Jahrzehnte auf ihr hinterlassen hatten. Sie wirkte recht massiv und Lilith wurde es richtig mulmig zumute, wenn sie daran dachte, wie knapp der Gegenstand an ihr vorbei gesaust war. Nicht auszudenken, was hätte passieren können, wenn er sie getroffen hätte.  
  
Vorsichtig wischte sie mit dem Ärmel über den Deckel der Schatulle. Zu ihrer Überraschung kamen silberne Zeichen aus einem matt schimmernden Material darauf zum Vorschein. Neugierig leuchtete sie mit ihrer Taschenlampe und betrachtete sie eingehend. Sie erkannte eindeutig Runen, die sich Reihe um Reihe am äußeren Rand der Kassette entlang zogen. Altenglische Runen, wenn sie sich nicht täuschte.Nein, sie war sich ganz sicher. Zu irgend etwas musste ein Literaturgeschichtsstudium ja schließlich gut sein. Aufgeregt begann sie zu lesen, musste jedoch zu ihrer Enttäuschung feststellen, dass dort Worte in einer ihr unbekannten Sprache standen.  
  
Also wandte sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit dem Inhalt der Schatulle zu. Das zierliche Schloss aus fein getriebenem Silber hatte durch den Sturz einen Sprung davon getragen, so dass der Deckel sich ohne Anstrengung öffnen ließ. Das Herz klopfte ihr bis zum Hals, als sie ihn langsam hochklappte um im matten Schein der Taschenlampe einen Blick ins Innere zu werfen. Sie war sich inzwischen sicher, etwas entdeckt zu haben, von dessen Existenz ihre Tante keine Ahnung hatte. Es wirkte zu kostbar, als dass sie es achtlos hätte verstauben lassen. Nur - was genau hatte sie da eigentlich entdeckt?  
  
Tief verborgen im Schatten lag ein Buch in dem Kästchen. Der Einband schien aus dunklem Leder gefertigt zu sein und ein einzelnes geschwungenes Schriftzeichen schimmerte auf, als sie den Lichtkegel darauf richtete. Kein Staubkorn hatte sich in all den Jahrzehnten darauf abgelagert. Daneben lag ein unscheinbares irdenes Fläschchen verschlossenen mit Korken und Wachs. Es besaß einen schlanken Hals, einen bauchigen Körper und wies keinerlei Kennzeichnung auf.  
  
Liliths Finger zitterten, als sie sie nach dem Buch ausstreckte. Sie hatte das Gefühl, auf etwas unerhört geheimnisvolles gestoßen zu sein. Das Schriftstück erwies sich als ziemlich dick und schwer. Der Einband fühlte sich glatt und weich an. Kurz wunderte Lilith sich, warum er keine von Alter, Kälte oder Trockenheit verursachten Risse aufwies. Es roch sogar noch schwach nach Leder. Sie schlug die erste Seite auf. Auch hier entdeckte sie keinerlei Spuren von den Jahren, die das Buch hier oben gelagert hatte. Keine Spur von Gilb zeigte sich auf dem dicken elfenbeinfarbenen Papier. Sie betrachtete die ersten paar Seiten genauer, dann blätterte sie aufgeregt den ganzen Folianten durch. Überall bot sich ihr das gleiche Bild. Kunstvoll geschwungene Zeichen aus schwarzer Tinte, die keiner Schrift ähnelten, die sie jemals gesehen hatte. Wie war ihre Urgroßmutter an einen derart seltsamen Gegenstand gekommen? Fasziniert versank sie im Anblick ihres mysteriösen Fundes und wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher, als sein Geheimnis ergründen zu können.  
  
Sie schlug gerade die letzte Seite um, da flatterte etwas aus dem Buch heraus zu Boden. Überrascht hob Lilith ein einzelnes gefaltetes Blatt auf. Es war dicht beschrieben und an einigen Stellen war die Schrift verwischt, als sei Wasser darauf getropft. Dennoch war sie größtenteils klar und verständlich. "3.Februar 1920"stand in der rechten oberen Ecke. Lilith stockte der Atem. Sie hielt nichts anderes in Händen, als einen über achzig Jahre alten Brief ihrer Urgroßmutter!  
  
"Sollte irgend jemand diese Zeilen lesen, so ist mein Vorhaben gescheitert, den Schmerz zu verbergen. Einschließen für alle Zeit wollte ich ihn, bis niemand mehr lebt, der sich an mich erinnert. Den Schlüssel habe ich lange weggeworfen. Das Buch ist ein Unterpfand aus Tagen, die mir jetzt schon allzu fern erscheinen. Vergessen will ich das Sonnenlicht auf den Fluten des großen Stromes und den Mond über den weißen Türmen. Vergessen, was ich einst freudig fand und schmerzvoll wieder verlor. Wer du auch sein magst, lasse dich nicht versuchen, die Flasche zu öffnen. Verflucht sei das Gebräu, das ihre Rundung füllt. Die letzten Tropfen eines ehemals reichen Vorrats sind es, doch wage ich nicht einmal mehr, an ihnen zu riechen. Zu traurig sind die Erinnerungen an den Duft von Wacholder und Zypressen im Gartenlande. Zu bitter selbst die leise Ahnung von vergangenen Sommern."  
  
Verwirrt ließ Lilith das Blatt sinken. Sie konnte sich keinen Reim auf die Worte machen, die sie soeben gelesen hatte. Nichts in diesem Brief schien einen Sinn zu ergeben. Sie rechnete nach und stellte fest, dass ihre Urgroßmutter nur wenige Jahre älter als sie heute gewesen war, als sie diese Zeilen zu Papier gerbracht hatte. Verständlich oder nicht, eine furchtbare Niedergeschlagenheit trat deutlich aus ihnen hervor. Ein Schmerz, der zu tief saß, um ihn offen zeigen zu können. Mit einem Mal verspürte sie Mitleid mit ihrer Vorfahrin, die sie nie kennen gelernt hatte. Was war ihr nur schreckliches zugestoßen, dass sie es am liebsten aus ihrem Gedächtnis gelöscht hätte?  
  
Ihre Finger strichen sanft über den wunderbar weichen Einband des Buches. "Ein Unterpfand aus fernen Tagen."murmelte sie nachdenklich. "Es sieht nagelneu aus." Unwillkürlich glitt ihr Blick zu dem kleinen Tongefäß. Ein Trank, den ihre Urgroßmutter verfluchte? Offensichtlich hatte sie bei dieser Wortwahl nicht mit der bemerkenswerten Neugier ihrer Urenkelin gerechnet. Lilith griff in die Kassette und holte das Fläschchen heraus. Auch aus der Nähe betrachtet, ließ sich keine Beschriftung entdecken. Allein in das gelbe Wachs mit dem der Korken versiegelt war, war ein Abdruck gegraben. Er zeigte einen Baum mit geschwungenen Ästen und einen Bogen von kleinen Sternen darüber. Beinahe tat es Lilith leid, das Siegel zu erbrechen und den Korken aus dem Flaschenhals zu ziehen. Doch sie konnte sich einfach nicht zurückhalten. Sie musste wissen, vor was ihre Vorfahrin sie hatte warnen wollen.  
  
Ein wundersamer Duft entströmte dem irdenen Gefäß. Er drang trotz des ganzen Staubes rein und unverdorben in ihre Nase. Es roch nach Sommer und blühenden Sträuchern. Nach plätschernden Bächen, goldenem Licht und reifen Beeren. So verheißungsvoll erschien er ihr, dass sie nicht umhin konnte, sich zu fragen, wie der Trank wohl schmecken würde. Sie wusste selbst, dass es mehr als unvernünftig war, von etwas zu kosten, das so lange Zeit auf einem Dachboden gelagert hatte und von dem sie nicht vorhersagen konnte, aus was es bestand. Jeder vernünftig denkende Mensch würde darüber verächtlich den Kopf schütteln. Deswegen fasste sie den Entschluss, die Flasche wieder zu verschließen. Aber bevor sie auch nur die Finger mit dem Korken bewegen konnte, merkte sie, dass sie die Öffnung an die Lippen gesetzt hatte. Die Verlockung war einfach zu stark. Sie sagte sich, dass sie ja schließlich nur flüchtig die Lippen zu benetzen brauchte um eine Ahnung von dem Geschmack zu bekommen. Falls die Flüssigkeit giftig sein sollte, würde ihr das bestimmt noch nicht schaden. Doch kaum hatte der erste Tropfen ihre Lippen berührt, als sie den Mund öffnete und einen großen Schluck trank.  
  
Sofort füllte der Hauch von Wäldern und Blüten sie bis in die Fingerspitzen. So intensiv prickelte die seltsame Empfindung durch ihren Körper, dass sie das Gefühl hatte, davon bersten zu müssen. Es war herrlicher und zugleich fürchterlicher als alles, was sie bisher erlebt hatte. Taumelnd versuchte sie auf zu stehen, doch ihre Beine zitterten zu stark, so dass sie kraftlos gegen den Schrank prallte. Das Tongefäß entglitt ihrem bebenden Griff. Das Klirren, mit dem es auf dem Holzboden zersprang war das letzte, was Lilith wahrnahm, bevor sich eine Decke aus Schwärze über ihr Bewusstsein legte.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
Oh je, jetzt ist die Vorgeschichte doch länger geworden, als ich beabsichtigt hatte.... Na egal!  
  
Noch ein kleiner Tipp: Mir ist leider kein besserer Titel für diese FF eingefallen. Bestimmt habt ihr inzwischen gemerkt, dass damit der weisse Baum gemeint ist, was einiges verraten könnte...  
  
Bis dann... 


	2. Verfolgt

Disclaimer: Herr der Ringe nicht meins...buuuhääää!  
  
2.Verfolgt  
  
Lilith erwachte so plötzlich, als habe ihr jemand unvermittelt ins Ohr geschrien. Blitzartig setzte sie sich auf, was sie augenblicklich bereute. Ein stechender Schmerz begann hinter ihrer Stirn zu pochen und erneut zogen schwarze Schleier durch ihr Blickfeld. Halb betäubt ließ sie sich zurück sinken. Der Boden unter ihr fühlte sich seltsam weich an. Ganz und gar nicht wie die Holzdielen des Dachbodens. Ungläubig tastete sie mit den Händen umher und spürte trockene Grashalme zwischen den Fingern. Und war das nicht ein kühler Windhauch auf ihrem Gesicht?  
  
Bestürzt öffnete sie die Augen und hätte sie am liebsten sofort wieder fest zugekniffen. Über ihr wölbte sich der grau mit Wolken verhangene Winterhimmel. Verwirrt blinzelte sie einige Male, doch das Ergebnis blieb das selbe. Sie befand sich nicht mehr auf dem Dachboden, sondern im Freien. Aber das war unmöglich! Wie war sie, ohne sich daran zu erinnern, die steile Stiege hinunter gekommen und...  
  
Ihr Gedankengang brach abrupt ab, als sie sich abermals aufsetzte und der Anblick ihrer Umgebung sie wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht traf. Um sie herum erstreckten sich sanft gewellte Hügel, bedeckt mit dichtem, verdorrten Gras. Stellenweise wuchsen Hecken und vereinzelte Bäume. Hier und dort, wie von der Hand eines Riesen ausgesträut, lagen Felsbrocken. Was ihr jedoch wirklich den Atem stocken ließ, war die Silouette des gewaltigen Gebirges zu ihrer Rechten. Riesige Gipfel ragten schneebedeckt bis in die tiefhängenden Wolken hinein. Das Massiv schien kein Ende zu nehmen. In beide Richtungen erstreckte es sich von Horizont zu Horizont. So majestätisch und einschüchternd wirkte es, dass Lilith sich ganz winzig fühlte. Das konnten doch unmöglich die Alpen sein, oder?  
  
Mit wachsender Verzweiflung blickte sie sich um und entdeckte zu ihrem Entsetzen nicht das geringste Anzeichen menschlicher Besiedlung. Kein Haus, keine Straße, nicht einmal eine Stromleitung deuteten auf einen Hauch von Zivilisation hin. Anscheinend befand sie sich mutterseelenallein mitten in der Wildnis.  
  
-Es war eine Halluzination! Das konnte sie einzig logische Erklärung sein. Sie hatte sich bei ihrem Sturz den Kopf angeschlagen und fantasierte dies alles nur.  
  
-Aber, wenn es sich wirklich nur um ein Trugbild handelte, das ihr ihr mitgenommenes Gehirn vorgaukelte, woher kamen dann die dumpfen Kopfschmerzen, der säuerliche Geschmack auf ihrer Zunge und das beklemmende Gefühl von Gefahr, das sich beharrlich in ihr regte? Erst jetzt wurde es Lilith richtig bewusst. Eine undeutliche Bedrohung hatte sich ihrer bemächtigt vom Moment ihres Erwachens an. Etwas hatte sie aufgeweckt, dessen war sie sich plötzlich sicher. Etwas...  
  
Eine jähe Windböe brauste über sie hinweg und trug einen Klang mit sich, der ihr das Blut in den Adern gefrieren ließ. Ein langgezogenes Heulen, in das nacheinander immer mehr Stimmen einfielen und nur eine Schlussfolgerung zuließ: Wölfe! Sie wusste instinktiv, dass dies keine harmlosen Haushunde waren, die den Mond anheulten. Das war ein Rudel Wölfe auf der Jagd.  
  
Gehetzt blickte sie sich um. Nur wenige Meter entfernt ragte einer der Findlinge auf. Doch er würde keinen Schutz bieten, sollten die Tiere in ihre Richtung unterwegs sein. Sie brauchte einen Baum! Aber keiner, den sie in ihrer unmittelbaren Umgebung entdecken konnte, schien ihr hoch genug. Panik wollte von ihr Besitz ergreifen, als sie merkte, dass sie es wahrscheinlich zu keinem sicheren Ort schaffen würde, bevor die Wölfe sie erreichten. Sie bemühte sich, ruhig zu bleiben, konnte jedoch nicht verhindern, dass ihr Herz wie wild zu schlagen begann.  
  
Ohne auch nur noch einen Moment zu überlegen, sprang sie auf und rannte los. Der Boden unter ihren Füßen begann bald unmerklich anzusteigen. Kleinere Steine verbargen sich unter den Grasbüscheln, so dass sie aufpassen musste, wohin sie ihren Fuss setzte. Mehrmals strauchelte sie und konnte sich nur im letzten Augenblick mit den Händen abfangen. Die ganze Zeit lauschte sie ängstlich nach hinten. Dass das Heulen rasch näher kam, hatte sie zu ihrem Schrecken bereits nach wenigen Schritten festgestellt. Keuchend blieb sie schließlich im Windschatten eines riesigen Findlings stehen. Sie konnte nicht mehr weiter. Die Nachwirkungen des Trankes war noch immer nicht abgeklungen. Mühsam rang sie nach Atem, wobei die kalte Luft in ihren Lungen brannte. Schweiss lief ihren Rücken hinab und die Muskeln ihrer Beine beschwerten sich schmerzhaft über die ungewohnt rauhe Behandlung.  
  
Zu ihrem Entsetzten merkte sie da, dass sie in der Falle saß. Vor ihr ragte der Felsen fast zwei Meter in die Höhe. Rechts und links zog sich über mehrere hundert Meter dichtes, verfilztes Gestrüpp dahin. Ihre einzige Hoffnung bestand darin, den Gesteinsbrocken zu erklimmen. Ihr panikerfülltes Gehirn schien nur noch lose zusammenhängende Gedankenfetzen zu stande zu bringen. In die Oberfläche des Findlings hatten Wind und Frost mit den Jahren Unebenheiten und Rillen genagt. Trotzdem verloren Liliths tastende Finger mehrmals den Halt, bevor sie sich mit einer letzten Kraftanstrengung, die nur die Todesangst hervorbringen konnte, auf den Felsen zog.  
  
Auf der anderen Seite erblickte sie einen auf drei Seiten von Felsbrocken umgebenen Fleck, der von niedrigem Kriechgesträuch überwuchert war. Zwecklos, sich hier verstecken zu wollen. Ein kleiner Teil ihres Verstandes, der sie noch nicht verlassen hatte, sagte ihr, dass sie von Anfang an keine Chance gehabt hatte, den schnellen Räubern zu entkommen.  
  
Im selben Moment hörte sie hinter ihrem Rücken ein Knurren. Sie fuhr herum und blickte direkt in ein loderndes gelbes Augenpaar, das von unten zu ihr hinauf starrte. Es gehörte dem wohl schrecklichsten Tier, das sie je gesehen hatte. Ein Wolf war es zwar, doch nie hatte sie gehört, dass einer je die Größe eines Löwen erreicht hätte. Sein dunkelgraues Fell sträubte sich über sprungbereit gespannten Muskeln und die Reisszähne, die unter den hochgezogenen Lefzen zum Vorschein kamen, waren nahezu fingerlang.Er besaß nichts von der natürlichen Anmut und Schönheit seiner kleineren Verwandten. Eine Aura aus Gewalttätigkeit und Bosheit umgab ihn so stark, dass selbst Liliths wie verrückt schlagendes Herz zu Eis zu erstarren schien.  
  
Und damit nicht genug. Aus den Augenwinkeln nahm sie weitere graue Schemen wahr, die sich ihrem erhöhten Zufluchtsort näherten. Der letzte Rest ihres Bewusstseins, der noch nicht von Panik vernebelt war, bemerkte erstaunlich ruhig, dass sie noch nie zuvor solche nackte Angst verspürt hatte.  
  
Unvermittelt schnellte der Wolf vor ihr in die Höhe und schnappte mit den Kiefern nach ihrem Bein. Seine Zähne trafen nur Milimeter davon entfernt mit einem grauenvollen Knirschen aufeinander. Instinktiv fuhr Lilith zurück, verlor den Halt und stürzte kopfüber auf der anderen Seite des Findlings zu Boden.  
  
Der harte Aufprall trieb ihr alle Luft aus den Lungen, so dass ihr ein, zwei furchtbare Sekunden lang schwarz vor Augen wurde. Als sich ihr Blickfeld wieder klärte, sah der Wolf von der Höhe des Felsbrockes auf sie herab. Noch griff er nicht an, doch neben ihm tauchten erst einer, dann immer mehr seiner Gefährten auf. Auch von der anderen Seite näherte sich jetzt das weiche Tappen riesiger Pfoten. Sie war umzingelt.  
  
Vor Angst wie gelähmt, unfähig sich auch nur zu rühren, starrte Lilith ihren Mördern entgegen. Sicher, dass ihm sein Opfer nicht mehr entkommen konnte, knurrte das gewaltige Leittier und stürzte sich auf sie.  
  
In diesem Augenblick surrte etwas zischend durch die Luft und bohrte sich dem Wolf direkt in die Kehle. Er war bereits tot, als er mit seinem ganzen Gewicht Lilith unter sich begrub. Plötzlich erhob sich ringsum ein gewaltiger Lärm. Schreie wurden laut, vermischt mit wütendem Knurren und dem Geräusch von scharfem Stahl, der durch Fell und Fleisch biss. Irgendwo sang eine Bogensehne.  
  
Nur allmählich verschaffte sich der Gedanke in Liliths Kopf platz, dass sie noch keineswegs den Raubtieren zum Opfer gefallen war. Es klang eher, als kämpften die Bestien jetzt selbst um ihr Leben. So unwahrscheinlich es klang, jemand war ihr offensichtlich zu Hilfe geeilt. Diese Erkenntnis flösste ihr neuen Mut ein. Mit aller Kraft, die sie aufbringen konnte, versuchte sie sich von der Last des toten Wolfes zu befreien. Der Kadaver verströmte einen widerwärtigen Gestank, bei dem sich ihr schier der Magen umdrehte. Dickflüssiges, noch warmes Blut tropfte aus der Pfeilwunde auf ihr Gesicht. Ihr Ekel vor dem leblosen Körper wurde mit jeder Sekunde größer.  
  
Es erforderte ihre gesamte Anstrengung, sich auch nur halbwegs unter dem gefallenen Tier hervorzuarbeiten. Sie schätzte, dass es weit über hundert Kilo wog. Keuchend und mit geschlossenen Augen lehnte sie sich an den Felsen in ihrem Rücken. Die Erschöpfung umschloss sie mit einem mal mit unerbittlichem Griff. Der Kampflärm um sie herum verebbte allmählich. Irgendwo zu ihrer Rechten ertönte ein qualvolles Jaulen, das sich jedoch immer mehr entfernte.  
  
"Seht nur, sie fliehen, die feigen Hunde!" rief eine tief dröhnende Stimme triumphierend. "Sie rennen davon wie kläffende Köter. Kommt zurück, ihr verfluchtes Pack! Meine Axt ist noch lange nicht fertig mit euch!"  
  
"Ich fürchte, wir werden ihresgleichen noch oft genug zu sehen bekommen."warf jemand anderes ernst ein. "Jedenfalls bis wir endlich die andere Seite des Gebirges erreicht haben."  
  
Schwere Schritte näherten sich jetzt dem Ort, wo Lilith noch immer völlig kraftlos in sich zusammengesunken auf der Erde saß.  
  
"Jetzt stellt sich nur die Frage, was Sarumans Knechte uns hiergelassen haben."ertönte eine dritte Stimme direkt vor ihr. Tapfer raffte Lilith sich dazu auf, die Augenlider zu heben, um ihren Retter anzublicken. Statt dessen sah sie sich unvorbereitet mit einer breiten Schwertklinge konfrontiert, deren Spitze direkt auf ihre Kehle zielte. "Wer seid Ihr und wessen Auftrag führte Euch in diese Gegend?" verlangte ihre Gegenüber in scharfem Tonfall zu wissen. Ein graues Augenpaar blitzte sie misstrauisch an. "Erklärt rasch, bevor ich mich versucht fühle, Euch den Wargen hinter her zu schicken!"  
  
Hilflos bewegten sich ihre Lippen, doch wollte kein Laut aus ihrer plötzlich ausgedörrten Kehle dringen. Verblüfft und erschrocken starrte Lilith auf die drohende Gestalt. Über ihr stand ein merkwürdig mittelalterlich gekleideter Mann mit einem gefährlichen Ausdruck im Gesicht. Doch das allein war es nicht, was ihr die Sprache verschlug. Ihr Blick war an der blutverschmierten Waffe hinauf nach oben zu seinen behandschuten Hand gewandert. Und zu dem ledernen Unterarmschützer, den er darrüber trug. Er zeigte als Wappen einen weissen Baum inmitten eines Halbkreises aus sieben Sternen. Es war der gleiche, wie auf dem Fläschchen ihrer Urgroßmutter.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
Oh je, schon halb zwei! Eigentlich hätte ich schon vor zwei Stunden im Bett liegen sollen..... Na, was solls, dann schlafe ich morgen eben in der Bib wieder über meinem Diagnostik-Ordner ein...  
  
Ein riiiieeeesig fetter Gruss geht an die Rhythmusgeige für diiiiiiieeee Idee und einen fünfminütigen Lachkrampf über ein großes H.... ähh ......Hirn und mächtige G......ähh Gummistiefel ( (Sehr nützlich bei Tiefschnee!) 


	3. Verdächtigt

Disclaimer: siehe die letzten zwei Kapitel.  
  
Erst mal danke für die reviews! So was hat immer eine unglaublich motivierende Wirkung auf mich.  
  
Dann die Erklärung, warum das neue Kapitel ein wenig länger gedauert hat: Erstens gibt's da so was unangenehmes, das sich Diplomprüfung nennt....und zweitens habe ich ein wirklich anstrengendes Wochenende hinter mir... Auf einer Burg hoch über einem breiten Fluss unter der Fuchtel eines Hornisten....Nur ein weißer Baum war nicht in Sicht...dafür unzählige Lagenwechsel (Grieg) und ein unermüdlicher Dirigent...(nicht zu vergessen der Wein, der Kirschlikör und die Würfel...)  
  
Das Problem, ob ich die Charaktere nach dem Buch oder dem Film gestalten soll, habe ich jetzt endlich auch gelöst: Halb, halb. Was das Aussehen betrifft, werde ich mich teilweise an den Film halten. (Die Besetzung ist stellenweise einfach zu gut), doch die Persönlichkeiten werde ich mir so gut wie möglich aus dem Buch zusammenklauben...  
  
3.Verdächtigt  
  
Immer noch starr vor Schreck, konnte Lilith nichts anderes tun, als den forschenden Blick des Kriegers furchtsam zu erwidern. In ihrem Kopf herrschte ein solches Durcheinander, dass sie keinen klaren Gedanken zustande brachte. Sollte ihre Rettung sich letztendlich doch als Verhängnis erweisen?  
  
"Sachte, Boromir!" Ein ganz in grau gekleideter alter Mann mit langem Bart schob sich in Liliths Blickfeld. Beruhigend legte er dem anderen eine Hand auf die Schulter. "Lass mich deinen Fund erst begutachten, bevor du Todesdrohungen aussprichst." Zwei funkelnde Augen, beschattet von buschigen Brauen musterten Lilith eingehend, aber es zeigte sich keine Spur von Misstrauen auf seinen Zügen. "Steck dein Schwert weg, Boromir. Hier wird es nicht gebraucht."  
  
Zweifelnd runzelte der angesprochene die Stirn. Die Klinge entfernte sich keinen Zentimeter von Liliths Kehle. Offensichtlich war er noch keineswegs von ihrer Harmlosigkeit überzeugt. "Sie könnte eine Späherin des Feindes sein, geschickt, um die Warge genau auf unsere Spur zu führen."versetzte er, ohne sie aus den Augen zu lassen, als argwöhne er einen plötzlichen Trick, sollte seine Aufmerksamkeit auch nur einen Moment abschweifen.  
  
"Die Wölfe Isengarts gehorchen niemandem außer Saruman allein. Auch benötigt er sicherlich nicht die Dienste einer jungen Frau um sie uns auf den Hals zu hetzen." Obwohl der alte Mann ruhig blieb und seine Redeweise nicht änderte, besaßen seine Worte mit einem Mal ungleich mehr Gewicht. "Und wenn du deinen Argwohn für eine kurze Weile beiseite lassen würdest, würdest du erkennen, dass kein Höriger des Feindes, sich so von deiner Klinge einschüchtern lassen würde. Weg mit dem Schwert, sage ich."  
  
Lilith hatte keine Ahnung, wovon die beiden redeten. Ganz abgesehen davon, dass sie sich ausdrückten, als befänden sie sich in einem alten Monumentalfilm. Immerhin hatte ihr Verstand sich soweit geklärt, um zu begreifen, dass es bei der Auseinandersetzung um ihr Leben ging. Diese Erkenntnis trug nicht gerade zu ihrer Beruhigung bei. Zumindest war der grau Gewandete, der übrigens einen komischen spitzen Hut mit breiter Krempe trug, auf ihrer Seite.  
  
"Für den Augenblick werde ich mich deinem Urteil beugen, Gandalf."räumte der Krieger schließlich zögernd ein. Es fiel ihm sichtlich schwer, nach zu geben. "Du magst Recht haben." Er senkte die Waffe und bot Lilith, die Hand zum aufstehen. "Entschuldigt, aber in Gondor haben wir den Westen nicht so lange verteidigt, indem wir Fremden gegenüber allzu vertrauensselig waren."  
  
Noch immer völlig verwirrt, griff sie zu und wurde mit einem kraftvollen Schwung auf die Füße gezogen. Ein plötzliches Schwindelgefühl erfasste sie, das sie jedoch mit all ihrer Willensanstrengung unterdrückte. Obwohl die unmittelbare Bedrohung vorrüber war, flüsterte ihr Instinkt, dass sie trotzdem nicht wirklich in Sicherheit war. Der wachsame Ausdruck in den grauen Augen ihres Gegenübers bestätigte ihre Vermutung.  
  
Vorerst jedoch wurde sie mit gänzlich anderen Dingen konfrontiert, als der alte Mann sie freundlich aber bestimmt aus dem von Felsen begrenzten Geviert führte und sie ihren übrigen Rettern begegnete. Mit den beiden, die sie bereits kannte, zählten sie neun und einer erschien ihr merkwürdiger als der andere. Da war ein großer, dunkelhaariger Mann von drahtiger Statur mit einem ernsten, fast grimmigen Gesicht. Er trug ein langes Schwert an seinem Gürtel. Neben ihm säuberte eine kleine, untersetzte Gestalt mit gewaltigem roten Bart eine gefährlich aussehende zweischneidige Axt. Ihm zur Seite entdeckte sie einen grün gekleideten jungen Mann mit einem Bogen, der einen äußerst fremdartigen Eindruck bei ihr hinterließ. Sie erschrak nicht schlecht, als sie die spitzen Ohren entdeckte, die unter seinen langen blonden Haaren hervorlugten. Die übrigen vier Personen hielt sie zuerst für Kinder, da sie nicht größer als vielleicht neunjährige Jungen waren. Dann jedoch bemerkte sie, dass sie trotz ihrer geringen Körpergröße bereits erwachsen waren und ungemein große, haarige Füße besaßen. Einer von ihnen führte ein Pony an einem Strick hinter sich her.  
  
Und genau diese bunt zusammengewürfelte Schar blickte ihr jetzt teilweise neugierig, teilweise misstrauisch entgegen. Wäre Lilith nicht soeben von unnatürlich riesigen und bösartigen Bestien angegriffen worden, hätte sie sicherlich an ihrem Verstand gezweifelt. Im Moment jedoch, brachte sie einfach nicht mehr die Kraft auf, sich noch großartig zu wundern.  
  
"Ho, Gandalf, was bringst du denn da mit?"rief der Rotbärtige mit dröhnender Stimme. "Wie ein Wolfsjunges sieht es nicht gerade aus."  
  
Der Angesprochene lächelte, doch blieben seine Augen weiterhin ernst. "Etwas, das ich vor Boromirs übereifriger Klinge retten konnte. Es wird selbst erklären müssen, was es ist." Damit setzte er Lilith seinem forschenden Blick aus, die das Gefühl hatte, als würde er bis in ihre Gedanken vordringen.  
  
"Ich heiße Lilith."sagte sie schließlich, doch dann gingen ihr auch schon die Worte aus. Wie sollte sie den Fremden etwas deutlich machen, das sie selbst nicht verstand? Die ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit so vieler Personen auf sich gerichtet zu fühlen, machte sie nervös. Keine Sekunde vergaß sie die Tatsache, dass die anderen ausnahmslos Waffen trugen und sie noch vor wenigen Augenblicken ein Schwert an der Kehle gespürt hatte. "Ich weiss selbst nicht, wie ich hier her komme, auch wenn mir das wahrscheinlich keiner glauben wird."fügte sie hinzu. Hilflos sah sie in die Runde. Mit ihrem blutverschmierten Gesicht und der schmutzigen Kleidung, an der teilweise noch die Spinnweben vom Dachboden klebten, sah sie sicher alles andere als vertrauenswürdig. Obwohl ihre Retter so aussahen, als hätten sie selbst bereits mehrere Wochen in der Wildnis verbracht.  
  
"Die nächste menschliche Ansiedlung liegt viele Tagesmärsche entfernt."warf der dunkelhaarige Mann mit gerunzelter Stirn ein. "Und Ihr wollt Euch nicht daran erinnen können, wie ihr in diese abgeschiedene Gegend von Hulsten gekommen seid? Dem ist wahrlich schwer Glauben zu schenken."  
  
"Wenn Ihr uns Märchen erzählen wollt, seid Ihr an die falschen geraten."fuhr nun auch der Krieger, den der Alte Boromir genannt hatte, sie ärgerlich an. Eine steile Falte zeigte sich zwischen seinen Augenbrauen. "Wir lassen uns nicht zum Narren halten."  
  
Mit wachsender Verzweiflung blickte Lilith in die Runde. Sie hatte ein sehr ungutes Gefühl bei der ganzen Sache, doch was sollte sie anderes erzählen?  
  
"Sie sagt die Wahrheit."unterbrach da der von den übrigen Gandalf gerufene das angespannte Schweigen. "Die Umstände mögen gegen sie sprechen, doch kann ich keine Lüge in ihr erkennen. Unmöglich kann sie allein und ohne jedliche Ausrüstung so viele Meilen zurückgelegt haben, es sei denn, sie käme von den Höhlen der Orks im Gebirge, was ich nicht glaube. Wir werden uns mit dieser dürftigen Erklärung und ihrer Versicherung zufrieden geben müssen, dass sie nichts Böses im Schilde führt." Er bedachte Lilith mit einem scharfen Blick. Diese beeilte sich zu nicken.  
  
"Schön und gut, Gandalf, aber selbst im alten Eregion fallen Menschen nicht einfach vom Himmel."gab der Dunkelhaarige zu bedenken.  
  
"Ich werde tun, was ich vermag um dieses Geheimnis zu ergründen, Aragorn."lautete die gelassene Antwort. "Sicher wird es mir gelingen, das eine oder andere in Erfahrung zu bringen."  
  
"Ich sage nein!"beharrte Boromir heftig. "Du bist es, der uns immer daran erinnert, auf unserer Fahrt Vorsicht walten zu lassen. Dieser Rat scheint mir genau das Gegenteil deiner üblichen Reden zu sein."  
  
"So schnell misstraust du meiner Führung?"meinte Gandalf, wobei eine seiner Augenbrauen fragend in die Höhe wanderte."Doch sieh, hier ist noch ein Beweis, der meiner Einschätzung recht gibt." Er hob die Hand und pflückte behutsam eine der spinnweben aus Liliths Haaren. "Wo hier in der Gegend soll sie damit in Berührung gekommen sein?" Er warf einen herausfordernden Blick in die Runde und niemand wagte es, ihm zu widersprechen.  
  
"Gut, doch wie lautet dein Ratschlag?"fragte Aragorn. "Hier können wir nicht bleiben, denn die Wölfe Isengarts werden uns nicht so einfach in Frieden lassen, jetzt, da sie unsere Fährte gewittert haben."  
  
"Vorläufig würde ich vorschlagen, sie mitzunehmen, bis wir zu einem Entschluss gelangt sind. Und vergesst nicht, dass wir selbst noch eine nicht eben unwichtige Entscheidung zu treffen haben." Die Reaktion auf diese Worte bestand aus betroffenen und bekümmerten Mienen allerseits. Anscheinend hatte er damit den Finger in eine offene Wunde gelegt.  
  
So blieb Lilith nichts anderes übrig, als sich den Fremden anzuschließen, als diese ihre Waffen endlich einsteckten und ohne Umschweife aufbrachen.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
So, mal ein Kapitel ohne Action. Ich seh schon, ich muss die ganze Handlung ein wenig straffen, sonst wird das ganze zu langatmig.  
  
Ich hoffe, das Geschwafel hat euch trotzdem gefallen. 


	4. Verbrannt

Disclaimer: Trotz einiger Ähnlichkeiten ist diese Geschichte nur ein schwacher Abklatsch des Originals, dessen Rechte natürlich J.R.R.Tolkien inne hat.  
  
Ok, ich geb zu, das letzte Kapitel war ein bisschen lasch. Jetzt hab ich mich dafür wieder ein wenig ins Zeug gelegt. Vor allem gegen Schluss. Also, Zähne zusammenbeissen und bis dahin durchhalten. (  
  
4.Verbrannt  
  
Sie gingen den ganzen restlichen Nachmittag lang, bis sie kurz vor Sonnenuntergang zu einem Hügel kamen, dessen Krone mit einem Ring dürrer Bäume bewachsen war. Ein unregelmäßiger Kreis aus fast mannshohen Steinen umgab ihn und Lilith musste unwillkürlich an Stonehenge und ähnliche Anlagen denken. Nicht, dass sie allzu viel Zeit für derartige Überlegungen gehabt hätte.  
  
Zum einen fiel es ihr schwer genug, sich immer noch geschwächt von den Nachwirkungen des Tranks, überhaup auf den Beinen zu halten. Es erforderte eine gehörige Portion Willensanstrengung ihrerseits, mit den anderen Schritt zu halten. Doch sie wollte sich keine Blöße geben.  
  
Zum anderen musste sie sich erst an die merkwürdige Gesellschaft gewöhnen, in die sie da so unverhofft geraten war. Jedes Mitglied der Gemeinschaft hatte sich ihr ordnungsgemäß vorgestellt und einige Dinge hatte sie noch immer nicht ganz verdaut. So hatte sie in ihrem Leben noch niemals von Hobbits oder Elben gehört. Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass sie deren Existenz selbst dann nie in Betracht gezogen hätte. Jetzt jedoch war sie mit vieren beziehungsweise einem davon unterwegs. Deswegen trugen Auskünfte über Zwerge und Zauberer auch nicht mehr sonderlich zu ihrer Verwirrung bei. Sie sah sich vor die Wahlgestellt, entweder derartige Aberwitzigkeiten zu akzeptieren, oder verrückt zu werden. Vernünftigerweise entschied sie sich für die erste Alternative.  
  
Bereits während des Fußmarsches, hatte Gandalf ihr einige sehr geschickte Fragen gestellt. Lilith konnte ihnen kaum ausweichen, ohne grob unhöflich zu wirken, oder sich weiter verdächtig zu machen. Außerdem hatten die neun Weggefährten ihr das Leben gerettet. Sie hätte sich schäbig dabei gefühlt, sie jetzt zu belügen. Also antwortete sie wahrheitsgemäß, so gut sie sich eben an die Geschehnisse erinnern konnte. Der Zauberer hob überrascht die Augenbrauen, als sie von dem Trank berichtete, sagte jedoch nichts dazu. Mit keiner Regung ließ er erkennen, was er von ihrer Erzählung hielt, aber des öfteren bemerkte sie, dass er sie nachdenklich betrachtete.  
  
Schließlich schlugen sie ihr Lager auf dem Hügel inmitten der Bäume auf. Herabgefallene Zweige und Äste lieferten genügend Holz für ein großes Feuer. Dass sie es heute Nacht brauchen würde, bezweifelte niemand. Schon trug der Wind von Ferne wieder das schaurige Geheul der Wölfe heran.  
  
"Das heute Nachmittag war lediglich ein Spähtrupp, fürchte ich."murmelte Gandalf besorgt. "Eine kleine Vorhut der ganzen Meute, die uns bald erreicht haben wird."  
  
"Sollen sie doch kommen!"knurrte Gimli, der Zwerg und blickte herausfordernd ins Zwielicht hinaus. "Wir wollen ihnen einen Empfang bereiten, den sie nicht so schnell wieder vergessen werden. Meine Axt wartet schon auf sie."  
  
Zum Glück schienen nicht alle in der Gruppe seine Auffassung zu teilen. Lilith fiel auf, dass die Hobbits sich furchtsam ums Feuer drängten und nicht besonders mutig dreinsahen. Sie wünschten sich wohl, genau wie sie selbst, am liebsten ein tiefes Loch um sich darin zu verkriechen. Im Gegensatz zu ihr, verdrückten sie jedoch ihre Essensrationen mit erstaunlichem Appetit. Owohl Lilith völlig erschöpft und damit ausgehungert hätte sein müssen, brachte sie kaum einen Bissen hinunter. Ihr Magen fühlte sich an, als hätte sie etwas ungemein wuseliges und haariges verschluckt. Ich war schlicht und ergreifend schlecht vor Angst. Inzwischen verfluchte sie ihre Neugier, die sie dazu getrieben hatte, das Fläschchen zu öffnen. Sie hätte sich mit dem Buch zufrieden geben sollen. Es allein wäre schon ein sensationeller Fund gewesen. Dem Gebot der Höflichkeit folgend, würgte sie dennoch ein wenig Nahrung hinunter, wenngleich ihr hinterher noch elender zumute war.  
  
Danach forderte Gandalf sie auf, auch den übrigen von ihrem merkwürdigen Erlebnis zu berichten. Wie nicht anders zu erwarten, erntete sie hauptsächlich ungläubige Blicke. Zweifel und Misstrauen flammten erneut auf, verstummten jedoch, als der alte Zauberer ein zweites Mal für sie in die Bresche sprang.  
  
"Ich verstehe eure Aufregung nur allzu gut, Freunde."sagte er ruhig. "Auch ich wäre argwöhnisch an eurer Stelle, wenn ich eine solche Geschichte heute zum ersten Mal gehört hätte." Mit diesen Worten wandte er sich an Lilith, der die Überraschung mehr wie allen anderen ins Gesicht geschrieben stand. "Die ganze Zeit schon kamst du mir auf seltsame Art bekannt vor. Jetzt ist es mir endlich gelungen, meine Erinnerungen zu ordnen. Sag, hieß deine Urgroßmutter vielleicht Katharina?"  
  
Vor Verblüffung blieb Lilith der Mund offen stehen. Entgeistert starrte sie Gandalf mehrere Augenblicke lang an, bevor sie auch nur einen Ton heraus brachte. "Ja, aber woher...?" Sie stockte. Zu absurd erschien ihr plötzlich die ganze Situation.  
  
Die Falten um die Augen des Zauberers vertieften sich, als er angesichts ihrer Reaktion schmunzelte. "Die Antwort auf deine Frage lautet: Weil ich ihr einmal begegnet bin. Eine Reihe von Jahren ist seitdem vergangen. Sie war damals etwa in deinem Alter. Du siehst ihr sehr ähnlich."  
  
So ungeheuerlich Lilith diese Eröffnung auch vorkan, für die übrigen diente sie zum endgültigen Anlass, ihr zu glauben und sie gingen sofort dazu über zu diskutieren, was sie als nächstes zu tun gedachten.  
  
"So weit ich die Sache sehe, bleiben uns nur zwei Möglichkeiten."sagte schließlich Aragorn nach einer Weile. Lässig saß er gegen einen Baumstumpf gelehnt da und nahm gelegentlich einen zug aus seiner langstieligen Pfeife. "Entweder wir schicken Lilith nach Bruchtal oder wir nehmen sie mit. Weder das eine noch das andere will mir so recht gefallen. Entscheiden wir uns für das erste, müsste mindestens einer von uns sie zu ihrer sicherheit begleiten und es erscheint mit wenig ratsam, unsere Gemeinschaft gerade jetzt aufzulösen. Beim zweiten müsste sie uns durch alle Gefahren hindurch begleiten, die uns auf unserem Weg begegnen werden. Es behagt mir ganz und gar nicht, die Verantwortung dafür zu übernehmen."  
  
"Aber Streicher, du vergisst, dass nichts dagegen hattest, uns dabei zu haben."warf einer der Hobbits ein. Lilith, deren Namensgedächtnis schon immer ihre Schwäche gewesen war, glaubte, dass er Pippin hieß. "Auch wir werden keine große Hilfe sein, wenn wir auf Feinde stoßen."  
  
"Das mach stimmen."lenkte der Waldläufer ein. "Doch ist sie eine Frau und hat noch nie zuvor gekämpft."  
  
Spätestens jetzt hätte Lilith sich normalerweise empört eingemischt und gefragt, warum ihr Geschlecht hinreichenden Grund für ihre Unfähigkeit liefern sollte. Unter den gegebenen Umständen jedoch, schwieg sie lieber. Zum einen, weil es keinen Zweck hatte, in einer mittelalterlich geprägten Welt von Gleichberechtigung zu reden, zum anderen, weil er schlicht und ergreifend einfach recht hatte. Sie besaß weder den Mut noch die Kraft um weitere Gefahren ins Auge zu blicken.  
  
Erneut kam es zu einer lebhaften Debatte. Gimli und Boromir vertraten Aragorns Standpunkt, während die beiden Hobbits Merry und Pippin dagegen argumentierten. Frodo und Legolas wollten sich nicht festlegen und Sam schien das ganze nicht sonderlich zu interessieren, solange er nur nicht fortgeschickt würde. Keiner schien auf die Idee zu kommen, Lilith nach ihrer Meinung zu fragen.  
  
Gandalf hörte sich die Auseinandersetzung eine Zeitlang unbewegt an, bis er die anderen mit ein paar raschen worten zum schweigen brachte. "Jede Entscheidung besitzt keinen Wert, solange wir selbst uneinig sichd, wie es mit unserer Fahrt weitergeht. Welchen Weg wollen wir einschlagen, jetzt, da unser Versuch, den Rothornpass zu übequeren gescheitert ist? Meinen Ratschlag kennt ihr bereits, doch will ich diesen Entschluss nicht alleine fassen."  
  
Von der nun folgenden diskussion verstand Lilith recht wenig. Immerhin wurde ihr klar, dass die Gefährten eine Möglichkeit suchten, das Gebirge zu überwinden. Es wurde dabei von einem Ort namens Moria gesprochen und selbst für ihre Ohren klang dessen Beschreibung unheilvoll. Es hörte sich nach einem riesigen Bergwerg an, in dessen unterirrdischen Stollen ein unbestimmtes Grauen lauerte. Auch tauchte mehrfach ein Begriff auf, mit dem sie absolut nichts anfangen konnte: Orks. Sie reimte sich nach und nach zusammen, dass sich hinter diesem Begriff irgend welche widerlichen Geschöpfe verbargen. Ihre Neugier wollte sofort danach fragen, doch der verschreckte Teil ihres Selbsts vertrat die Ansicht, dass sie es lieber gar nicht wissen wollte.  
  
Angespannt starrte sie ins Feuer und konnte nicht umhin zu bemerken, dass der Wind immer noch die schaurigen Laute der Wölfe herantrug. Fröstelnd rutschte sie ein Stück näher an die Flammen und versuchte, ihe Angst zu ignorieren. In ihrem Kopf herrschte ein heilloses Durcheinander. Die Geschichte mit ihrer Urgroßmutter warf hunderte von ungeklärten Fragen auf. Fest stand allein die unglaubliche Tatsache, dass auch sie diese Welt besucht hatte. Stammte das Buch mit den geheimnisvollen Schriftzeichen also von hier? Wie war sie an den Trank gekommen? Was hatte sie hier erlebt? Und was war ihr so leidvolles zugestoßen, dass sie selbst die Erinnerung daran für immer aus ihrem Gedächtnis hatte verbannen wollen?  
  
Sie schreckte erst aus ihren Grübeleien auf, als die anderen ihre Beratung beendeten und Anstalten machten, sich für die Nacht einzurichten.  
  
"Du solltest dir auch ein wenig Schlaf gönnen."riet ihr Merry und streckte die großen Hobbitfüße. "Du siehst aus, als könntest du es brauchen."  
  
Lilith musste sich sehr beherrschen, um nicht in einen hysterischen Lachkrampf auszubrechen. Dort draußen schlichen dutzende von Wölfen herum, die nur darauf warteten, sie zu zerfleischen und sie sollte einfach ein Nickerchen machen? "Ich glaube nicht, dass ich einschlafen könnte."entgegnete sie statt dessen.  
  
Der Hobbit winkte ab. "Ach, wenn es wegen der Warge ist, da brauchst du dir keine Sogen zu machen. Gandalf oder einer der anderen wird Wache halten und uns wecken, wenn es gefährlich werden sollte. Er ist schon mit ganz anderen Schwierigkeiten fertig geworden und ich glaube nicht, dass es sein Schicksal ist, im Magen eines Wolfes zu enden. Sam jedenfalls ist davon fest überzeugt." Mit diesen Worten wickelte er sich in seinen dunkelgrünen Umhang und legte sich hin.  
  
Lilith konnte es kaum glauben. Waren diese kleinen Wesen plötzlich wirklich so furchtlos, wie sie sich gaben, oder vertrauten sie einfach nur blind auf ihre starken Gefährten? Sie selbst konnte leider auf keine der beiden Strategien zurückgreifen. Wie sollte sie auch Ruhe finden, mit all den Fragen, die sie bedrängten? Sie beschloss, Gandalf wenigstens noch ein paar Antworten abzuluchsen, bevor sie ihrer Erschöpfung nachgab. Doch der war leider gerade in ein eindringliches Gespräch mit Aragorn vertieft, das Lilith nicht unterbrechen wollte. Enttäuscht suchte sie nach einem neuen Opfer für ihre Neugier.  
  
Ihr Blick fiel auf Boromir, der noch am Feuer saß und nachdenklich in die Flammen starrte. Sollte sie es wagen, ihn anzusprechen? Und wenn ja, wie? Gandalf und Merry hatten sie geduzt, auch wenn sie den Zauberer selbst nie so vertraulich angeredet hätte. Die hier gebräuchliche altertümliche Höflichkeitsform wollte ihr nicht so recht über den Lippen kommen. Wahrscheinlich würde sie sich nur verhaspeln und letzlich nichts sinnvolles zu stande bringen. Aber wie sollte sie sich sonst von ihrer nagenden Furcht ablenken? Außerdem war da noch die Sache mit dem Baum. Sie war sich hundertprozentig sicher, dass es der gleiche war, dessen Abdruck sich im Siegel des Fläschchens gezeigt hatte.  
  
Hin und hergerissen betrachtete sie den Krieger um heraus zu finden, wie er auf eine falsche Anrede reagieren würde. Sie schätze ihn auf ungefähr Ende dreißig. Seine halblangen dunkelblonden Haare hingen ihm recht zerzaust in die Stirn, doch verriet die Kleinung seine vornehme Herkunft. Unter einem dunkelroten, bestickten Gewand trug er ein schwer aussehendes Kettenhemd und darüber einen ärmellosen Mantel aus dunklem, fast schwarzen Leder. Ein großes, mit Silber beschlagenes Horn hing an seinem Gürtel. Lilith konnte sich daran erinnern, dass er aus einem Land im Süden stammte, das sein Vater regierte. Nein, einem solchen Mann gegenüber verletzte man die Regeln der Höflichkeit besser nicht. Deutlich hatte sie noch das auf ihre Kehle gerichtete Schwert vor Augen.  
  
In diesem Moment hob er den Kopf und erwiderte ihren Blick. Er musste wohl gespürt haben. Dass sie ihn beobachtete. Lilith schluckte. Es gab wohl kaum etwas unhöflicheres, als jemanden anzustarren und ihn danach zu ignorieren.  
  
Deswegen erhob sie sich, trat mit einem großen Schritt über den bereits schlafenden Merry hinweg und ging zu ihm hinüber.  
  
"Entschuldigung, aber dürfte ich Euch ein paar Fragen stellen?" Oh, diese altertümliche Anrede hörte sich aus ihrem Mund so schrecklich gestelzt an!  
  
In seinen grauen Augen blitzte kurz das alte Misstrauen wieder auf, doch dann nickte er. "Sicher."  
  
Also setzte sich Lilith und sprach das erste aus, das ihr in den Sinn kam. "Das Zeichen des weißen Baumes, das Ihr tragt; hat es irgendeine Bedeutung?"  
  
Überrascht hielt er einen Arm ins Licht, dass sie die Verziehrung auf seinem Unterarmschützer erkennen konnte. "Es ist der weiße Baum Gondors. Das Wahrzeichen und Wappen meines Landes. Wieso interessiert Euch das?"  
  
"Weil ich genau dieses Siegel auf dem Gefäß mit dem Trank gefunden habe, der mich hierher gebracht hat."erklärte sie wahrheitsgemäß."Und gibt es in Gondor vielleicht eine Stadt mit weissen Türmen?"  
  
Die Verblüffung stand ihm ins bärtige Gesicht geschrieben. "Woher wisst ihr das? Habt Ihr nicht vorhin beteuret, nicht aus Mittelerde zu stammen und noch niemals davon gehört zu haben?"  
  
Lilith erschrak vor der Heftigkeit seiner Reaktion. Hätte sie das vorausgesehen, hätte sie ihren Bericht mit allen Details ausgestattet. Sie schrumpfte unter seinem durchdringenden Blick ein wenig in sich zusammen, bevor sie Worte fand, um zu antworten. "Ich fand zusätzlich einen Brief meiner Urgroßmutter."begann sie zaghaft. "Sie erwähnte darin einen großen Strom, ein Gartenland und eben jene weißen Türme. Außerdem schrieb sie, dass sie diese Dinge für immer vergessen wollte."  
  
Jetzt runzelte Boromir verwundert die Stirn. "Der Anduin, Ithilien und Minas Tirith, die weiße Stadt. Jedenfalls nach Eurer Beschreibung."  
  
Verwirrt starrte Lilith in die Flammen. Katharina war in Gondor gewesen., was auch immer das heißen mochte. Wenn sie also jemals wieder nach Hause kommen wollte, musste sie dort mit der Suche nach den Spuren ihrer Urgroßmutter beginnen. Aus den Augenwinkeln beobachtete sie weiterhin Boromir. Sie hatte inzwischen erkannt, dass er ein aufbrausendes und stolzes Wesen besaß. Solchen Menschen gegenüber fühlte sie sich immer ein wenig eingeschüchtert. Es war noch nie ihre Stärke gewesen, sich gegen autoritäte Persönlichkeiten zu behaupten.  
  
"Noch eine letzte Frage, wenn Ihr gestattet. Sie mag euch vielleicht albern erscheinen, aber: Was ist ein Ork?"  
  
Ein Schatten zog bei diesen Worten über sein Gesicht. "Ich wüsste nicht, warum ich diese Frage albern finden sollte. Es sind widerliche Kreaturen, die das Tageslicht meiden und deren Boshaftigkeit nur noch von ihrem abscheulichen Äußeren übertroffen wird. Betet darum, dass wir keinen davon so bald zu Gesicht bekommen."  
  
Lilith hatte doch gewusst, dass ihr die Antwort ganz und gar nicht gefallen würde. Owohl sie sich darüber sowieso erst Sorgen machen musste, wenn sie die heutige Nacht überlebte. Wie auf ein Stichwort hin ertönte in diesem Moment ein besonders langgezogenes Heulen, das Lilith zusammen zucken ließ. Sie fragte sich, wie lang ihre Nerven das noch durchhalten würden.  
  
"Du hast Angst."bemerkte Boromir, plötzlich in die vertraute Anrede verfallend.  
  
"Sieht man das so deutlich?" Wenn sie ebenso elend wirkte, wie sie sich fühlte, musste sie einen wirklich erbärmlichen Anblick bieten.  
  
"Ich kenne mich damit aus."erwiderte er ernst. "Wir in Gondor sind immer die ersten, die den Angriffen der Heere von Mordor ausgesetzt sind. Viele meiner Männer haben Angst vor dem Kampf."  
  
Als Lilith den Kopf wandte, erkannte sie fast so etwas wie Besorgnis in seinem Gesicht. "Hier wird ständig von Kampf gesprochen."stellte sie lakonisch fest. "Die einzigen Gefechte, die ich je ausgetragen habe, gingen gegen lästige Hausspinnen oder nervige Studenten, die die Ruhe in der Bibliothek nicht einhalten wollten." In ihr steckte wohl doch noch ein Spur Galgenhumor.  
  
Boromirs Lippen verzogen sich zu einem schwachen Lächeln. "Das klingt wirklich nicht besonders gefährlich."gab er zu. "Aber mach dir keine Sorgen. Der Wolf, den man hört, ist schlimmer, als der Ork, den man fürchtet - so heisst es jedenfalls. Wenn wir heute Nacht angegriffen werden, halte dich immer in der Mitte des Kreises, nahe am Feuer." Er deutete auf die aufrechten Steine, die gerade am Rand des flackernden Lichtscheins standen. "Wir übrigen werden jede Bestie erschlagen, die es wagt, diesen Ring zu betreten."  
  
Lilith wusste nicht, ob diese Aussicht sie in irgend einer Weise beruhigen sollte. Fest stand, dass ihre Erschöpfung sich nun endgültig bemerkbar machte. Gleich wie sehr sie sich auch ängstigen mochte, ihr Körper verlangte heftig nach Erholung. Darum folgte sie Merrys Rat und suchte sich einen einigermaßen bequemen Platz. Kaum hatte sie sich hingelegt und die Augen geschlossen, als sie beinahe sofort in einen dumpfen, traumlosen Schlaf fiel.  
  
***  
  
Lilith schreckte hoch, als urplötzlich ein schauriges Geheul aus unzähligen Kehlen ringsherum ausbrach. Von einem Moment auf den anderen war sie hellwach und auf den Beinen. Die anderen waren schon aufgesprungen und hatten ihre Waffen gezogen. In der Dunkelheit jenseits der Bäume glühten dutzende von gelben Augenpaaren.  
  
"Werft mehr Holz auf das Feuer!" wies Gandalf sie an. "Bleibt dicht zusammen und stellt euch Rücken an Rücken!"Das ging in Richtung der Hobbits.  
  
Vor Panik wie gelähmt, stand Lilith zuerst einen Augenblick lang erstarrt da, bis Pippin ihr einen großen Ast in die Hand drückte. "Na los, du hast Gandalf doch gehört! Beeil dich!"herrschte er sie an, obwohl auch seine Stimme klang, als sei ihm das Herz bis in die Hosen gerutscht.  
  
Das gab den endgültigen Ausschlag. In fliegender Hast schichteten sie den Rest ihres Brennholzvorrats auf das heruntergebrannte Feuer. Mit einem Prasseln loderte es wieder empor und enthüllte riesige graue Gestalten, die jetzt zwischen den Steinen hervorsprangen. Gleich den ersten traf einer von Legolas' Pfeilen in die Kehle, doch sofort nahm ein anderer seinen Platz ein. Gimli stand breitbeinig da und schwang seine Axt. Mit einem wilden Kampfschrei hieb er einem besonders großen Feind den Kopf ab. Treffsicher fanden Aragorns und Boromirs Klingen ihr Ziel. Aber so tapfer sie sich auch mühten, die Flut der Warge wollte kein Ende nehmen.  
  
Lilith und die Hobbits folgten Gandalfs Befehl und hielten sich so nahe am Feuer wie es eben ging. Noch waren sie nicht unmittelbar angegriffen worden, doch es schien nur eine Frage der Zeit zu sein, bis eines der Biester zu ihnen vordrang. Furchtsam umklammerten die Hobbits ihre kleinen Schwerter, als wollten sie sich an ihnen festhalten. Gegen die monströsen Kreaturen wirkten sie wie kleine Zahnstocher.  
  
Liliths klarer Verstand schien sich endgültig verabschiedet zu haben. Es gab keinen Platz, an den sie vor den Schrecken flüchten konnte, die sie auf allen Seiten umgaben. Unfähig, den Blick abzuwenden, starrte sie voller Entsetzen auf das Geschehen. Dunkles Blut spritzte auf den trockenen Boden und tropfte von den Klingen der Gefährten. Mit einem ekelerregenden Knirschen bissen die Waffen durch Fell und Fleisch, rissen den Feinden klaffende Wunden. Legolas' Bogensehne schickte singend Pfeil um Pfeil in die graue Meute.  
  
Bei all dem Knurren und Schreien bemerkte Lilith den heranschleichenden Schatten erst, als es fast zu spät war. Im letzten Moment nahm sie eine vage Bewegung am Rande ihres Gesichtsfeldes wahr und warf sich instinktiv zur Seite. Obwohl der Wolf sie nicht direkt traf, sondern nur streifte, fegte die Wucht des Aufpralls sie von den Füssen. Hilflos stürzte sie zu Boden. Sie schaffte es gerade noch, sich halb aufzurichten und die Arme schützend über den Kopf zu reissen, bevor das Ungeheuer sich erneut auf sie stürzte.  
  
Es gab ein scharfes Zischen, gefolgt von einem widerwärtigen Geräusch, dann sank der Warg tot ins Gras. Ein gewaltiger Streich hatte ihm beinahe den Kopf vom Rumpf getrennt. Schützend ragte Boromirs breitschultrige Gestalt über ihr auf, das besudelte Schwert bereits zum nächsten Schlag erhoben.  
  
Genau in diesem Augenblick jedoch wichen die Angreifer plötzlich zurück. Gandalf hatte einen brennenden Ast aus dem Feuer genommen und schritt damit drohend auf die Meute zu. Mit gebieterische Stimme rief er Worte in einer fremden Sprache und warf ihn dann hoch in die Luft. Sofort erstrahlte das ganze Rund in gleißendem Licht und ein Blitz zuckte in die finstere Nacht hinein. Die Kronen der dürren Bäume gingen alle gleichzeitig in Flammen auf. Prasselnd loderten sie wie überdimensionale Fackeln.  
  
Trotz ihrer Bösartigkeit, packte die Wölfe bei diesem Anblick das Grauen und sie flohen jaulend zurück in die Dunkelheit.  
  
Noch ganz benommen rappelte Lilith sich auf und konnte es kaum glauben. Es war vorbei und sie war gänzlich mit heiler Haut davon gekommen - wenn auch äußerst knapp. Ihr Herz schlug wie wild, als wollte es ihre Rippen sprengen und sie konnte regelrecht das Adrenalin durch ihre Adern kreisen fühlen.  
  
"Danke."meinte sie in Boromirs Richtung gewandt, doch der nickte nur zur Erwiderung. Schweißperlen standen ihm auf der Stirn und seine Kleidung war von oben bis unten mit Blutspritzern übersät. Jetzt merkte Lilith, dass sich auch auf ihrem Pullover ein dunkler Fleck ausgebreitet hatte, der einen süßlich metallischen Geruch verströmte.  
  
"Jetzt zweifelt wohl keiner mehr an meinem Ratschlag."ließ Gandalf sich da vernehmen. Im tanzenden Licht der Flammen wirkte er auf einmal groß und ehrfurchtgebietend. "Noch so eine Nacht werden wir hier draußen nicht überstehen. Beim ersten Tageslicht brechen wir auf nach Moria."  
  
Niemand kam auf die Idee, ihm zu widersprechen.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
So, ich hoffe, es hat sich gelohnt, bis hierher durch zu halten. Vor allem würde mich interessieren, wie ihr meine kleine Kampfszene findet.  
  
Außerdem hab ich für die Rhythmusgeige ein kleines Zitat eingebaut.( Als Entschädigung für die vielen Yrchs, denen wir am Samstag gegenüber standen.  
  
Zu guter letzt noch ein Originalzitat um die Handlung zu untermauern: "Was immer dem alten Gandalf noch bevorstehen mag, ich will wetten, es ist nicht der Bauch eines Wolfs."(Sam, 1. Band, 2. Buch, 4. Kapitel "Eine Wanderung im Dunkeln") 


	5. Verdunkelt

Disclaimer: "Was bringst du neues aus Westen, o Wind, was sagst du zu Abend mir an?  
  
-Dass niemand, außer Tolkien, hierauf Rechte erheben kann"  
  
(Wo genau im Buch steht das Vorbild zu diesem abgeänderten Vers? Am Ende des Kapitels folgt die Auflösung)  
  
5.Verdunkelt  
  
Der Morgen dämmerte klar und kalt. Graues Licht kroch über die kahle Landschaft und ließ sie öde und trostlos aussehen. Das Feuer war bis auf einen letzten Rest Glut in sich zusammen gesunken, der noch schwach glimmte. Die schwelenden Baumstümpfe boten einen traurigen Anblick. Lilith fror erbärmlich. Zitternd saß sie da, die Arme um den Oberkörper geschlungen und wartete sehnsüchtig auf die ersten Sonnenstrahlen. Ihre kurzzeitige Euphorie, den Angriff überlebt zu haben, hatte sich verflüchtigt und sie elend zurückgelassen.  
  
Niemand sprach nun mehr davon, sie fort zu schicken. Es herrschte stillschweigendes einvernehmen darüber, dass bei der Durchquerung Morias kein Mann entbehrt werden konnte. Das bedeutete nichts anderes, als dass Lilitth sich zwangsweise der Gruppe anschließen musste, wollte sie nicht alleine in der Wildnis zurückbleiben.  
  
Sie brachen auf, kaum dass der glutrote Rand der Sonne über dem Horizont erschien. Zu Liliths Erstaunen waren all die Wölfe, die die Gefährten erschlagen hatten, verschwunden. Es schien, als hätten sie sich einfach in Luft aufgelöst. Gandalf nahm dies als letzten Beweis dafür, dass sie von keinen gewöhnlichen Tieren verfolgt wurden. Eine unheilvolle Stimmung hing über der Truppe, wie sie, so schnell sie es vermochten, nach Süden und auf die Berge zuhielten.  
  
"Wir müssen rasch laufen und die Tore von Moria noch vor Einbruch der Dunkelheit erreichen."lautete die Anweisung des alten Zauberers. Folglich schlugen sie ein wesentlich höheres Tempo an, als am Tag zuvor. Glücklicherweise musste nicht nur Lilith darum kämpfen, mit den anderen Schritt zu halten. Auch die Hobbits mit ihren kurzen Beinen taten sich schwer damit. Sie musste sich so darauf konzentrieren, einen Fuß vor den anderen zu setzen, dass sie dem Landstrich Hulsten keinerlei Aufmerksamkeit widmen konnte. Zu ihrer Freude hatte sich das Wetter geändert. Hatten gestern noch tiefhängende Wolken die Gipfel des Nebelgebirges verhüllt, blies jetzt ein milder Wind von Süden her und die Sonne strahlte ungetrübt auf sie herunter.  
  
"Jedes Geschöpf, das Augen besitzt, wird uns jetzt hier in der Wildnis entdecken."erklärte Aragorn mit düsterem Gesichtsausdruck. "Noch ein Grund mehr, uns auf keinen Fall unnötig aufhalten zu lassen." Dennoch bemerkte Lilith bei diesen Worten ein merkwürdiges Blitzen in seinen Augen. Als schien er sich nicht entscheiden zu können, ob sie in den Minen nicht vom Regen in die Traufe geraten würden.  
  
Gimli war als einziger wirklich begierig darauf, Moria zu erreichen. Er erzählte von seinem Vetter Balin, der sich vor Jahrzehnten aufgemacht hatte, um diese uralte Stätte wieder für die Zwerge in Besitz zu nehmen. Überzeugt davon, einem freudigen Empfang von seinem Verwandten entgegen zu eilen, führte er Seite an Seite mit Gandalf die Gruppe an. Oft glitt sein Blick erwartungsvoll zu den Bergen hinüber.  
  
Lilith merkte schnell, dass die übrigen keineswegs seinen Optimismus teilten. Bedrückt zogen sie dahin, als wären sie unschlüssig darüber, wirklich das kleinere Übel gewählt zu haben. Ihr selbst reichte bereits das wenige, was sie am Vortag über ihr Ziel aufgeschnappt hatte. Eine riesige Anlage aus unterirdischen Gängen, Höhlen und Räumen, von denen niemand sagen konnte, auf wen oder was sie darin stoßen würden. Allein die Vorstellung jagte ihr einen Schauer über den Rücken. Zwar litt sie nicht an Claustrophobie, doch hatte sie schreckliche Angst im Dunkeln. Eine Panik, die sie seit ihrer Kindheit verfolgte und die sie bis jetzt nicht erfolgreich abgeschüttelt hatte. Sehnsuchtsvoll dachte sie an ihre Taschenlampe, die im Haus ihrer Urgroßmutter für sie unerreichbar auf dem Dachboden lag. Das kleine Plastikfeuerzeug in ihrer Hosentasche würde gegen die undurchdringliche Finsternis Morias wenig nützen.  
  
Gegen Mittag - die Hobbits hatten gerade vergeblich für eine Essenspause plädiert - schienen Merry und Pippin das Bedürfnis zu verspüren, die angespannte Stimmung aufzulockern. Sie gesellten sich zu Lilith, die bis dahin trübsinnig, in ihre eigenen Gedanken versunken, dahin gestapft war, und begannen, sie voller Neugier auszufragen.  
  
"Na, ich wusste doch, dass ich nun nicht mehr der jüngste in der Gruppe bin!"bemerkte Pippin grinsend, als sie ihm mitgeteilt hatte, dass sie 25 war. Lilith konnte sich zwar nicht vorstellen, welchen Vorteil er aus seinen drei zusätzlichen Jahren ziehen wollte, aber es freute ihn ganz offensichtlich.  
  
"Was nicht bedeutet, dass du jetzt irgend etwas zu sagen hättest."zog ihn sein Vetter auf, bevor er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf Lilith richtete. Er wollte wissen, ob sie denn zu Hause Mann und Kinder hätte. Lilith kam überhaupt nicht auf die Idee, die Fragerei als dreist oder aufdringlich zu empfinden. Immerhin lenkten die beiden sie damit kurzzeitig von den Grübeleien über Tod und Gefahr ab, was gewiss auch ihrer Absicht entsprach.  
  
"Weder noch."antwortete sie wahrheitsgemäß, sah sich jedoch genötigt, dazu eine Erklärung abzugeben. "Dort, wo ich herkomme, ist es im allgemeinen nicht üblich, so früh zu heiraten. Keine meiner Freundinnen hat das bisher getan."  
  
"Aus welchem Grund?"wunderte sich Pippin. "Sind die Männer in eurer Welt etwa so grässlich?"  
  
Daraufhin konnte Lilith sich ein Lachen nicht verkneifen. Sie prustete los, angespornt von seinem erstaunten Gesichtsausdruck. Sowohl Frodo, der hinter, als auch Boromir, der vor ihnen ging, hatten das Gespräch zweifellos mit angehört. In ihrem Rücken vernahm sie ein leises Glucksen und der Krieger warf schmunzelnd einen amüsierten Blick über die Schulter.  
  
"Aber was macht ihr denn dann den ganzen Tag, wenn ihr weder Gemahl noch Kinder zu versorgen habt?"fragte Pippin, nachdem Lilith wieder zu Atem gekommen war.  
  
"Das gleiche, was Männer auch tun."erwiderte sie bestimmt. Es war langsam an der Zeit, einige Dinge klar zu stellen. "Arbeiten oder studieren. Ich zum Beispiel habe vor einem Monat mein Studium angeschlossen und werde im Mai eine Stelle als Bibliothekarin antreten."  
  
Zwei große Augenpaare schauten verständnislos und zweifelnd zu ihr empor. Im folgenden konnte sie sich kaum vor dem schier unersättlichen Wissensdurst der beiden Hobbits retten. Sie musste erklären, was eine Universität ist und wie man sich eine Bücherei vorzustellen hatte. Die zwei fielen ihr ständig mit neuen Fragen ins Wort und ließen sie kaum einmal ausreden.  
  
"Ganze Gebäude, vom Keller bis zum Dach voller Bücher!"meldete sich schließlich auch Frodo zu Wort. Er war der ernstetste von den kleinen Leuten und schien bisweilen tief in Gedanken versunken. "Das wäre eine Freude für meinen guten, alten Onkel Bilbo. Obwohl ich gestehen muss, dass auch ich diese Vorstellung äußerst reizvoll finde." Ein Lächeln erhellte kurz sein Gesicht. "Doch kommt es mir seltsam vor, dass gerade eine junge Frau in den alten Schriften bewandert sein soll."  
  
"Ganz so würde ich es nicht ausdrücken."wehrte sie schüchtern ab. "Ein wenig weiss ich, das stimmt, doch selbst in meinem Fachgebiet gibt es mehr, als ein einzelner Mensch jemals lesen oder wissen kann."  
  
"In Minas Tirith gibt es das Archiv des weißen Turms."mischte sich da Boromir unvermittelt ein. Offensichtlich hatte er die gesamte Unterhaltung verfolgt. "Es kommt dem, was du beschreibst, sehr nahe. Dort lagern seit undenklichen Zeiten die Aufzeichnungen unserer Vorfahren. Teils in Büchern, teils auf losen Schriftrollen. Allein der Truchseß besitzt die Befugnis zu entscheiden, wer diese Kammern betreten darf. Gandalf erhielt als einer der wenigen dieses Privileg. Auch mein Bruder, Faramir forscht dort oft nach den Antworten auf unsere drängensten Zweifel." Lilith wurde hellhörig. Eine Bibliothek in der Stadt, in der sich ihre Urgroßmutter aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach, aufgehalten hatte. Dazu ein Buch mit merkwürdigen Schriftzeichen neben dem Fläschchen mit dem Trank. Sie wusste, dass sie hier auf einen ersten Anhaltspunkt gestoßen war. "Ich persönlich, glaube nicht, dass eine solche Suche Erfolg verspricht."fuhr Boromir abfällig fort. "Gegen Orks braucht es Schwerter, keine Bücher."  
  
Damit hatte er ihnen ein unliebsames Thema in Erinnerung gerufen und selbst Pippin verging die Lust auf weitere Fragen.  
  
***  
  
Am Spätmittag erreichten sie die Überreste einer alten Straße neben einem schmalen Bachlauf. Beide hatten eindeutig schon bessere Zeiten erlebt. Frost hatte die Pflastersteine gesprengt und Unkraut hatte das begonnen Zerstörungswerk fortgesetzt. Wild wucherte es in den Rissen und Spalten. Nur ein kaum sichtbarer Pfad hatte die Jahr überstanden. Das armselige Rinnsal, das ihn begleitet, suchte sich seinen Weg durch das Geröll eines ausgetrockneten Flussbetts.  
  
"Sirannon, der Torbach."sagte Gandalf bei seinem Anblick und Lilith hörte deutlich die Erleichterung in seiner Stimme. "Wir sind auf dem richtigen Weg. Bald werden wir unter den Mauern Morias stehen." Und wirklich, es schien nicht mehr weit bis zum Fuß des nächsten Berges zu sein. Stetig hielt der Pfad nun auf eine glatte, fugenlose Felswand zu und führte dabei immer weiter aufwärts. An steilen Stellen waren Treppen in den Untergrund gehauen und Lilith konnte sich vorstellen, wie das Wasser hier früher in Kaskaden zu Tal gerauscht war. Jetzt rieselte es kümmerlich über die Steintrassen und bildete hier und dort flache Tümpel, bevor es seinen Weg fortsetzte.  
  
An dieser Stelle erlaubte Gandalf ihnen eine kurze Rast. Vor allem um die Wasserflaschen auf zu füllen und neue Kraft für ihre letzte Etappe zu sammeln. Erschöpft ließ Lilith sich fallen, wo sie gerade stand. Die Muskeln ihrer Beine schmerzten von den vielen Stufen und dem langen Marsch. Ihre Füße fühlten sich an, als bestünden sie aus Blei. Die schweren Schuhe eigneten sich vielleicht hervorragend für Expeditionen auf verstaubte Dachböden, doch für tagelange Wanderungen waren sie eindeutig nicht gedacht. Sie fragte sich, wie sie es nacher schaffen sollte, weiter zu gehen. Im Augenblick war sie unglaublich froh, einfach nur zu sitzen.  
  
Nachdem sie jedoch ein paar Minuten ausgeruht und ein wenig gegessen hatte, erwachten ihre Lebensgeister wieder. Überdeutlich nahm sie jetzt den metallenen Geruch des Wolfsbluts auf ihrem Pullover wahr, bis sie glaubte, ihn keine Sekunde länger ertragen zu können. Außerdem regte sich in ihr der Verdacht, dass auch noch auf ihrem Gesicht Spuren davon klebten. So hartnäckig, wie ihr der Gestank in die Nase stieg...Von der ständigen Bewegung war ihr eher war als kalt und der nächste Teich begann äußerst verlockend auszusehen.  
  
Ächzend stemmte sie sich in die Höhe. Vielleicht gelang es ihr ja wenigstens, ds Blut halbwegs aus ihrer Kleidung zu entfernen. Das Wasser war so klar, dass sie den felsigen Grund darunter sehen konnte. Sie kniete nieder und streifte den schwarzen Pullover über den Kopf. Jetzt erst konnte sie den dunklen Fleck auf der dicken Wolle richtig begutachten. Nun, wahrscheinlich würde es reichen, die Vorderseite zu reinigen. Sie hatte keine Lust, mit nassen Klamotten durch die Gegend zu laufen. Also zog sie auch noch die langärmlige grau-blaue Bluse aus, unter der sie nur noch ein enges, weißes T-Shirt trug. Das eisige Wasser auf ihren bloßen Armen ließ sie frösteln, doch es riss es sie auch aus ihrer Müdigkeit. Nachdem sie das Blut einigermaßen entfernt hatte, schöpfte sie sich händeweise das kühle Nass ins Gesicht. Es war herrlich erfrischend und schien selbst einen Teil ihrer Anspannung mit weg zu spülen. Ein paar Tropfen verirrten sich ihren Hals hinab und jagten ihr eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken.  
  
Plötzlich überkam sie das eindringliche Gefühl, beobachtet zu werden. Sie sah auf und begegnete einem taxierenden Blick aus Boromirs grauen Augen. Mit offensichtlichem Intresse verfolgte er unter hochgezogenen Augenbrauen jede ihrer Bewegungen. Sofort schoss Lilith durch den Kopf, dass sich unter dem engen Stoff so ziemlich alles abzeichnen musste und ihr T-Shirt in Mittelerde wohl kaum als anständige Kleidung für eine junge Frau galt. Errötend wandte sie sich ab und schlüpfte beinahe fluchtartig in ihre Bluse. Sie hatte es schon immer als unangehem empfunden, wenn ein Mann sie anstarrte, doch konnte sie sich nicht erinnern, jemals so unverhohlen anzüglich begutachtet worden zu sein.  
  
Dabei war sie selbst schuld, schalt sie sich selbst in Gedanken, als sie sich zu den Hobbits gesellte. Nach allem, was sie bisher über diese Welt erfahren hatte, hätte sie mit etwas ähnlichem rechnen müssen. Sie hatte immer noch ein äußerst flaues Gefühl im Magen.  
  
"Mittelalter!"brummte sie ärgerlich vor sich hin.  
  
"Wie bitte?" Pippin, der, wie alle anderen, von dem Vorfall nichts mitbekommen hatte, blinzelte sie unschuldig neugierig an.  
  
"Ach, nichts, was irgend jemand hier verstehen könnte."lautete ihre unwirsche Antwort. Der Hobbit runzelte irritiert die Stirn, ob ihrer plötzlichen Missstimmung, zuckte dann jedoch mit den Schultern und überließ Lilith wieder sich selbst.  
  
Um ihre Nervosität zu unterdrücken und ihre Finger zu beschäftigen, begann sie damit, ihr Haar von den letzten Spinnweben zu befreien. Mit halbem Ohr lauschte sie dabei auf die erstaunlich sorglose Plauderei der Hobbits. Diese Geschöpfe schienen am Rande des Verderbens sitzen zu können und immer noch die Nerven zu haben, über die Vor-und Nachteile verschiedener Sorten Pfeifenkrauts zu diskutieren Absichtlich vermied sie es die ganze Zeit, in Boromirs Richtung zu sehen. Sie hatte das unbehagliche Gefühl seine Blicke immer noch im Rücken zu spüren.  
  
***  
  
Nach einer viel zu kurzen Rast trieb Gandalf sie unruhig zum Aufbruch an. Keine Sekunde zu früh, denn just in diesem Augenblick trug der Wind erneut das klagende Heulen der Wölfe heran. So sehr Lilith sich auch vor der Dunkelheit Morias fürchten mochte, der Gedanke an diese reißzahnbewehrten Ungeheuer schreckte sie ungleich mehr. Ihr letzten Kräfte zusammen nehmend, machte sie sich mit den anderen so schnell es im schwindenden Licht ging, wieder an den Aufstieg. Steine lösten sich unter ihren Füßen und rollten klickend in das leere Flussbett. Das Geräusch hallte unnatürlich laut durch die angespannte Stille, in der nichts außer ihren Schritten zu vernehmen war.  
  
Die alte Straße wand sich eben um eine hervorspringende Felsnase, als sie unvermittelt am Ufer eines Sees standen. Zarte Nebelfetzen stiegen von seiner dunklen Oberfläche auf, die sich ohne jede Regung vor ihnen erstreckte.  
  
"Nun wissen wir endlich, wo das ganze Wasser geblieben ist."bemerkte der alte Zauberer nüchtern. Doch eine steile Falte bildete sich bei diesen Worten zwischen seinen buschigen Brauen. Während sie das Gewässer an seiner Nordseite umrundeten, glitten seine Augen immer wieder unruhig darüber hinweg.  
  
Auch Lilith fand die Umgebung mehr als unheimlich. Ihr kam es so vor, als schwebe eine undeutliche Vorahnung von Bedrohung über ihr. Den übrigen schien es nicht besser zu ergehen. Alle bemühten sich instinktiv, keine unnötigen Geräusche zu verursachen und gingen dicht an der aufragenden Felswand um dem Ufer möglichst fern zu bleiben.  
  
An einer Stelle, wo zwei große Bäume ihr Äste in den Himmel reckten, hielt Gandalf schließlich an. Zweifel stiegen in Lilith auf, als es erklärte, dass sich hier das Tor zur ehemaligen Wohnstatt der Zwerge befände, es aber, wie anscheinend üblich, vor unfreundlichen Augen verborgen sei. So sehr sie sich auch bemühte, nicht einmal mit viel Fantasie konnte sie die Andeutung einer Öffnung in dem fugenlosen Fels erkennen.  
  
"Hat er uns nicht ermahnt, dass wir keine Nacht mehr hier draußen verbringen dürfen?"wunderte sie sich, als der alte Zauberer sich seelenruhig zwischen den knorrigen Wurzeln des einen Baumes niederließ."Was hat er jetzt vor?"  
  
"Ich bin mir nicht sicher."lautete Aragorns düstere Antwort. "Doch verlass dich darauf, dass er weiss, was er tut."  
  
"Er wartet auf den Mondaufgang."warf Gimli belehrend ein. Die unheilvolle Ausstrahlung des Sees hatte seinen Enthusiasmus in keinster Weise beeinträchtigt. "Die Überlieferungen meines Volkes berichten, dass die Tore aus Ithildin gefertigt wurden. Ein Metall, das nur Sternen- und Mondlicht widerspiegelt."  
  
Resigniert wandte Lilith sich ab. Keine Erklärung schien in dieser Welt verrückt genug zu sein. In der Zwischenzeit wurde sie Zeugin des herzzerreissenden Abschieds zwischen Sam und dem Pony Lutz. Der Hobbit hatte das stämmige Tier so lieb gewonnen, dass er sich nicht von ihm trennen wollte. Geduldig redete Aragorn auf ihn ein um ihm klar zu machen, dass er es niemals schaffen würde, es in die Minen zu zerren. Lilith verspürte Mitleid mit dem kleinen Kerl mit seinem beinahe kindlichen Gemüt.  
  
Inzwischen versank die Sonne blutrot im Westen und wenig später kroch die bleiche Sichel des Mondes über den Horizont. Neben Lilith schnappte Merry hörbar nach Luft. Als sie sich umdrehte, verstand sie warum. Silberne Linien flossen mit einem Mal wie leuchtendes Wasser über den Fels. Schriftzeichen erblühten inmitten eines großen Bogens, umrahmt von zwei Bäumen mit verschlungenen Zweigen. Sprachlos starrte Lilith auf die plötzliche Erscheinung. Niemals in ihrem Leben hätte sie etwas derartiges für möglich gehalten.  
  
Als Gandalf aber wohlgemut versuchte, das Tor mit einem Losungswort zu öffnen, erlebte er eine Enttäuschung. Kein noch so winziger Spalt klaffte in dem glitzernden Bild. Mit steigender Anspannung probierte er zahllose Wörter in Sprachen, die Lilith noch niemals gehört hatte. Keines davon bewirkte eine Veränderung. Dann warf er frustiert seinen Stab auf den Boden und setzte sich daneben. Niemand traute sich, ihn anzusprechen, so gefährlich funkelten seine Augen.  
  
"Was sollen wir jetzt anfangen?"fragte Sam und starrte ängstlich auf den See hinaus. In der Ferne kam das Heulen ihrer Verfolger langsam näher. Keiner antwortete.  
  
"Wenn Gandalf das Tor nicht öffnen kann, welchen Sinn hat es dann gehabt, uns in diese verfluchte Gegend zu führen?"rief Boromir ärgerlich. Ungehalten las er einen Stein vom Boden auf und schleuderte ihn weit auf den See hinaus. Es plumpste leise, als das Geschoss ins Wasser fiel. Plötzlich jedoch erhob sich ein Plätschern und Rauschen, als schlügen große Wellen ans Ufer. Kringel bildeten sich auf der Oberfläche, die rasch näher kamen.  
  
"Du magst dann nach dem Sinn meiner Taten fragen, Boromir, wenn sie sich als sinnlos erwiesen haben."entgegnete Gandalf ein wenig unwirsch. Er hatte grübelnd dagesessen und nichts von den merkwürdigen Vorgängen im Wasser bemerkt. Jetzt erhob er sich und sprach ein einzelnes hell klingendes Wort. Es gab ein kurzes Aufleuchten der silbernen Linien, dann öffnete sich lautlos ein großes Tor, wo vorher nur eine glatte Felswand gewesen war. Hinter der Öffnung konnte Lilith undeutlich den Anfang einer breiten Treppe erkennen, doch nach den ersten Stufen verschwand sie in Dunkelheit. "Die Lösung des Rätsels war lächerlich einfach, wie immer, wenn man die Lösung kennt."erklärte der Zauberer schmunzelnd.  
  
Im selben Augenblick schnellte ein glitschig grüner Fangarm aus dem See und ringelte sich um Frodos Fuß. Hilflos fiel der Hobbit zu Boden und wurde unerbittlich Richtung Wasser gezogen. Mit einem Schrei stürzte Sam sich auf das eklige Ding und stach mit seinem Dolch darauf ein. Zähflüssige Flüssigkeit tropfte heraus. Sie verströmte einen abscheulichen Gestank. Der Arm zog sich zurück, doch hinter ihr brodelte der See als kämpften unzählige Schlange darum, an die Oberfläche zu gelangen.  
  
"Hinein ins Tor! Schnell!"schrie Gandalf und sprang zurück. Er hatte seinen Stab wie zum Schlag erhoben, aber es gab nichts, gegen das er ihn richten konnte.  
  
Kaum war er verstummt, als mit einem mächtigen Spritzen dutzende von Fangarmen auf die Reisenden zuschossen. Feuchter Moder erfüllte die Luft und alle wichen schleunigst zurück. Lilith, die anscheinend nicht schnell genug herumfuhr, fühlte sich am Arm gepackt und in den Berg gezerrt. Hinter ihr wurden die Torflügel mit einem gewaltigen Krachen in die Angeln geworfen. Es knirschte und das Geräusch von herabstürzenden Felsen drang donnernd an ihr Ohr. Lilith zog den Kopf zwischen die Schultern und hätte sich am liebsten in Luft aufgelöst.  
  
Dann wurde es still. Vereinzelt kullterten noch kleine Steine, doch ansonsten schien sich der Aufruhr gelegt zu haben. Lilith öffnete vorsichtig die Augen. Es machte keinen Unterschied. Dichteste absolute Schwärze umgab sie. Sofort begann die altbekannte Panik von ihr Besitz zu ergreifen. Die Finsternis bedrängte sie von allen Seiten, tastete mit unsichtbaren Fingern nach ihr, wollte sie ersticken. Ein plötzlicher Adrenalinschub ließ ihr Herz rasen und beschleunigte ihren Atem.  
  
Der Griff um ihren Oberarm verstärkte sich, riss sie aus ihrer irrationalen Angst. "Ruhig."ertönte eine tiefe Stimme direkt an ihrem Ohr. Irgend jemand war ganz dicht bei ihr. "Für den Augenblick sind wir erst einmal in Sicherheit." Wie gewöhnlich, milderte allein die Anwesenheit einer anderen Person ihren Schrecken. Ihr Puls beruhigte sich ein wenig und ihre verkrampften Muskeln lockerten sich.  
  
Vor ihr in der Dunkelheit flammte mit einem Mal ein bleiches Licht auf und trieb die Schatten ein Stück zurück. Es ging von der Spitze des Zauberstabes aus, reichte jedoch nicht weiter als zwei, drei Meter.  
  
"Dieses Tor wird sich für niemanden mehr öffnen, fürchte ich."sagte Gandalf wobei seine Stimme hohl von den Wänden widerhallte. "Der einzige Weg nach draußen liegt nun auf der anderen Seite."  
  
Im diffusen Schimmer erkannte Lilith nun Boromir, der viel näher halb hinter ihr stand, als ihr lieb war. Peinlich berührt riss sie sich los und folgte dem alten Zauberer.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
So, ein weiteres Kapitel geschafft...Wie immer wird der Schlusspunkt nach Mitternacht gesetzt...  
  
Hhhhmmm...sprechen wir von Menschen mit starkem machiavellistischem Machtmotiv und von Menschen mit Nyktophobie...ööhh, nein, lieber doch nicht....(Lernen macht blöd!)  
  
"Was bringst du neues aus Süden, o Wind, was sagst du mir an zur Nacht?  
  
- Wo blieb er, der Review, um ihn halt' ich traurige Wacht."  
  
(Welch dezente Aufforderung * grins *)  
  
Und hier gleich die Lösung der Anfangsfrage: Review- und Disclaimer-Vers wurden (leicht abgeändert) dem 2. Band, 3. Buch, 1. Kapitel Boromirs Tod entnommen (Lernen macht wirklich blöd!)  
  
Und wieder ein paar Zitate (um das ganze ein wenig authentisch zu gestalten) "Gimli ging jetzt mit dem Zauberer voraus, so begierig war er, nach Moria zu kommen" (1. Band, 2. Buch, 4. Kapitel, Eine Wanderung im Dunkeln)  
  
"...Das dort ist alles, was von dem Wasserfall übrig ist. Wenn ich mich richtig erinnere, waren daneben Stufen in den Felsen gemeißelt..." (Gandalf, siehe oben) 


	6. Verängstigt

_Disclaimer: Hat sich in den letzten Jahren nicht geändert. Alles gehört Tolkien, ich verdiene kein Geld damit (so ein Mist)._

_Oh je, ist es wirklich schon 6 Jahre her? Wo ist die Zeit hin? Ich kann mir nicht denken, dass irgendjemand so lange auf ein neues Kapitel gewartet hat._

_Zwei Erklärungen vorne weg:_

_Erstens: Ich hatte eigentlich beschlossen, keine Fanfictions mehr zu schreiben, sondern meinen eigenen Werken mehr Pflege angedeihen zu lassen. Da kam leider einiges dazwischen. (Diplom, Freund, Doktorandenstelle, Hochzeit usw usf). Inzwischen schreibe ich wieder, aber diese dumme Fanfiction lässt mir keine Ruhe. Jedes Jahr wenn ich den Herrn der Ringe lese und in Ithilien und Minas Tirith ankomme macht es „switch" und ich bin wieder „im Schatten des Baumes". Also gebe ich endlich nach. Wieder zu einem ungünstigen Zeitpunkt: Ende Juni soll meine Doktorarbeit auf dem Tisch liegen. Na dann…_

_Zweitens: Dieses Kapitel hat unter anderem deswegen so lange gedauert, weil eine ganz bestimmte Art Szene darin vorkommen soll und ich bin nicht gut darin eine ganz bestimmte Art Szene zu schreiben. In der Hinsicht bin ich eine große Andeuterin vor dem Herrn. Wird wohl auch so bleiben._

**Verängstigt**

Moria übertraf Liliths schlimmste Albträume. Treppen, die ins Nichts führten, Tunneleingänge, die wie klaffende Mäuler gähnten und darüber die alles verschlingende Dunkelheit. Ohne das schwache Glimmen von Gandalfs Stab hätte man nicht einmal die Hand vor Augen erkennen können. Doch auch so reichte das Licht kaum um zu erkennen, wohin sie ihren Fuß setzte. Nur als Schatten nahm sie Gimli, Legolas und die Hobbits wahr, die vor ihr gingen. Wie gern hätte sie darum gebeten, einen Platz direkt hinter dem Zauberer einnehmen zu können, doch trotz allem schämte sie sich, ihre Angst so offen einzugestehen.

Also blieb ihr nichts anderes übrig, als die Zähne zusammen zu beißen und durch zu halten. Die Luft in den Minen war heiß und stickig, nur gelegentlich unterbrochen von einem Luftzug, wenn sie an Kreuzungen oder Abzweigungen vorbei kamen. Auch gab es Spalten und Risse im Boden, aus denen von tief unten das Rauschen fließenden Wassers klang. Manche davon waren so breit, dass sie nur mit einem großen Sprung überwunden werden konnten. Lilith tröstete sich jedes Mal mit dem Gedanken, dass es doch zu schaffen sein musste, wenn selbst die Hobbits sicher auf die andere Seite gelangt waren.

Die beinahe greifbare Finsternis schien allen außer dem Zwerg auf das Gemüt zu drücken. Niemand sprach ein Wort, was nicht nur an Gandalfs Ermahnung lag, ihre Anwesenheit in Moria müsse unentdeckt bleiben. Trotzdem gab es Geräusche, die nicht von ihren Schritten herrührten. Fallende Tropfen in der Ferne, oder ein merkwürdiges Knacken, als arbeite das Gestein um sie herum.

Lilith fuhr bei jedem Laut erschrocken zusammen. Ihre Nerven waren zum Zerreißen gespannt. Ihre Handflächen waren schweißnass und trotz der Wärme eiskalt. Sie fühlte sich, als hätte sie einen schweren Stein im Magen. Sie hatte gelesen, dass jeder Mensch einmal den Punkt erreicht, an dem sein Körper einfach zu erschöpft ist, um noch irgendeine Angstreaktion zu zeigen. Bis dahin schien sie es leider noch nicht geschafft zu haben. Sie fragte sich, wie viel Adrenalin ihr Körper ertragen konnte, bevor sie einfach zusammenbrach.

Obwohl die Gemeinschaft bereits den ganzen Tag auf den Beinen war, setzte sie ihren Marsch unbeirrt fort. Allen schien daran gelegen, die Minen möglichst rasch hinter sich zu bringen. Noch mehrere Stunden erklommen sie Stufen, zu breit und flach für menschliche Füße und folgten dem weißen Schimmer an ihrer Spitze.

Es musste bereits weit nach Mitternacht sein, als Gandalf plötzlich stehenblieb. Vor ihnen lagen drei Gänge, die alle in etwa in die gleiche Richtung führten. Sie hatten des Öfteren schon kurz angehalten, wenn Gimli und der Zauberer über den richtigen Weg beratschlagten, doch nun wirkten beide ziemlich ratlos.

"Ich kann mich nicht entsinnen, an dieser Stelle vorbeigekommen zu sein," murmelte Gandalf halblaut und strich sich seinen Bart. Er leuchtete mit seinem Stab bald hierhin, bald dorthin, in der Hoffnung, Zeichen oder Inschriften zu entdecken. Doch die Wände waren glatt und konnten mit keinem Hinweis dienen. "Ich bin zu müde, um jetzt noch eine Entscheidung zu treffen," meinte er schließlich. "Wir wollen hier rasten und sehen, welchen Rat der Morgen bringt."

Direkt neben der Kreuzung entdeckten sie einen kleinen Raum mit einem kreisrunden Loch in der Mitte, in das Pippin und Merry beinahe stürzten, als sie begeistert hinein rannten. Erschöpft ließ Lilith sich zu Boden sinken und lehnte sich an die Wand. Der Fels in ihrem Rücken gab ihr wenigstens ein kleines Stück Sicherheit. Sie schloss die Augen, atmete tief durch und versuchte Trost aus der Tatsache zu ziehen, dass sie schon ein gutes Stück Weg zurückgelegt hatten. Immerhin war ihnen bisher nichts Schlimmeres begegnet, als Staub und zerbrochene Stufen.

Ein plötzliches Geräusch riss sie aus ihren Überlegungen. Es klang, als falle weit entfernt ein Stein ins Wasser. Alarmiert blickte sie sich um und entdeckte Pippin, der mit schuldbewusster Miene am Rand des Schachts kniete. Gandalf war außer sich vor Zorn.

"Törichter Hobbit! Unsere Wanderung ist kein gemütlicher Spaziergang! Wirf dich das nächste Mal selbst hinein, dann kannst du wenigstens keine Dummheiten mehr anrichten." Im Schimmer des Zauberstabs blitzten seine Augen.

"Aber..."wollte der Gescholtene eben zaghaft widersprechen, als ein merkwürdiges Pochen aus der Tiefe erklang. Bang lauschten sie alle, wagten kaum zu atmen, doch nach ein paar Augenblicken verstummte es wieder. Lilith schien die Stille danach noch unheimlicher. Auch die anderen hegten die Befürchtung, Pippins unvorsichtiges Verhalten, könne irgendetwas aufgeschreckt haben.

Zuerst war für Lilith an Schlaf nicht zu denken. Der Steinboden in Verbindung mit ihrem zum Kissen umfunktionierten Pullover erwies sich als nicht eben bequem. Auch hatte sie immer noch mit ihrer Dunkelangst zu kämpfen, die ihren müden Körper nicht zur Ruhe kommen ließ. Immer, wenn sie die Augen öffnete, konnte sie nichts erkennen, bis auf das schwache Glühen von Gandalfs Pfeife, der im Eingang saß und nachdachte. Tapfer versuchte sie, sich von allen schlimmen Gedanken abzulenken. Sie rief sich alle möglichen Gedichte in Erinnerung, und sagte im Geiste halb vergessene griechische Vokabeln auf. Es schien seine Wirkung nicht zu verfehlen, denn nach einiger Zeit hatte sie sich dadurch und durch das tiefe Atmen der Gefährten um sie herum (Gimli schnarchte ein wenig) so weit beruhigt, dass sie schließlich doch einschlief.

***

Der nächste Tag erwies sich als ebenso schrecklich, wie der vorhergehende. Lilith nahm es jedoch als gutes Zeichen, dass ihre Angst nicht schlimmer wurde. Wahrscheinlich, dachte sie ein wenig zynisch, hatte sie bereits ein so hohes Niveau erreicht, an dem es sich einfach nicht mehr verschlechtern konnte. Halb hatte sie am Abend gehofft, fass sie sich an die Finsternis gewöhnen würde. Vergeblich, wie sich jetzt herausstellte.

Acht grausame Stunden, die ihr wie mehrere Jahre vorkamen, tasteten sie sich durch Gänge und Treppen immer weiter ins Innere des Berges vor. Der Weg führte bald aufwärts, bald eben dahin und wieder war außer ihren Schritten kein Geräusch zu vernehmen. Das unheimliche Pochen war zu ihrer großen Erleichterung nicht wieder aufgewacht.

Dann wichen die Steinwände um sie herum plötzlich zurück. Der Hall ihrer Schritte zeigte, dass sie sich in einem großen Gewölbe oder einer riesigen Höhle befinden mussten. Die Gemeinschaft blieb stehen. Gandalf murmelte etwas. Das Licht am Ende seines Stabes leuchtete blitzartig auf und enthüllte gewaltige Bögen und Säulen. „Das war das Herz des alten Reiches von Moria. Die Stadt Zwergenbinge"

Für einen Moment riss der flüchtige Schein dieses Wunders Lilith aus ihrem angespannten Zustand. Die kunstvollen Schwünge und Ornamente erinnerten sie an schöne Dinge, die eine Ewigkeit und eine Welt entfernt lagen. Doch schnell verblasste das Glühen am Stab des Zauberers und die erstickenden Schatten legten sich wieder über sie.

Die Durchquerung der alten Zwergenstadt erschien Lilith noch albtraumhafter als der Rest ihrer Wanderung im Dunkeln. In den Stollen hatten sie wenigstens Wände umgeben. Hier kam sie sich extrem ungeschützt vor. Ausgeliefert allen Wesen, die in der Finsternis lauern konnten. Sie hielt sich so nah bei den anderen, dass sie Pippin einmal versehentlich von hinten auf den Umhang trat. Das darauf folgende Kuddelmuddel und Geschimpfe hielt sich jedoch sehr in Grenzen. Auch den Hobbits war es wohl in dieser gigantischen mit Dunkelheit gefüllten Halle alles andere als geheuer.

Auf der anderen Seite der Höhle schlugen sie ihr Nachtlager auf. „Vielleicht werden wir am Ende der Nacht den Morgen zu uns herein scheinen sehen" versuchte Gandalf sie aufzuheitern. „Zumindest gab es hier früher große Schächte, durch die das Licht fiel."

Lilith versuchte, sich an diesem Versprechen festzuhalten. So langsam hatte sie das Gefühl, lebendig begraben zu sein. Nichts konnte schlimmer sein, als nicht zu sehen, was auf einen zukam und sei es auch noch so scheußlich.

Gimlis Stimme riss sie aus ihren Gedanken. Der Zwerg, als einziger nicht eingeschüchtert von ihrer Wanderung durch die Minen, stimmte ein Lied über den alten Glanz von Moria an. Vor ihrem inneren Auge entstanden Bilder voll Licht und Schönheit. Juwelen schimmerten im Schein unzähliger Lampen und ein Zwergenkönig herrschte über Hallen, die von Harfenklang und Zwergenstimmen widerhallten.

„Das gefällt mir, das möchte ich lernen", rief Sam eifrig, als der Zwerg geendet hatte. „In Khazad-dum, in Moria", wiederholte er eine Zeile. Lilith musste unwillkürlich lächeln.

Schließlich jedoch rollten sich alle in ihre Decken um für die letzte Etappe am nächsten Tag Kraft zu sammeln. Das Leuchten des Zauberstabs schrumpfte auf ein kaum wahrnehmbares Glühen zusammen, gerade hell genug, dass derjenige von ihnen, der gerade Nachtwache hielt, nicht über seine schlafenden Gefährten stolperte. Stille senkte sich über die Gruppe. Einer nach dem anderen glitt ins Reich der Träume. – Nur Lilith nicht.

Sie war todmüde und erschöpft, doch an einschlafen war nicht zu denken. Ihr Herz raste als wolle es ein Wettrennen gewinnen. Sie konnte keine fünf Minuten still liegen – vom die Augen geschlossen halten ganz zu schweigen. Alle paar Sekunden blinzelte sie um sich zu vergewissern, dass sich noch keine widerlichen Ungeheuer aus der Finsternis anschlichen. Sie erblickte nur Schatten, und das war schlimmer als jedes Monster in ihrer Vorstellung. Wie konnten die anderen bloß so ruhig schlafen? Kannten sie denn keine Furcht? Hatten sie keine Angst?

Vielleicht sollte sie sich wieder mit Vokabeln ablenken? Schließlich hatte diese Strategie in der Nacht zuvor funktioniert. Sie seufzte. Egal, was passierte, sie konnte keine Sekunde länger ruhig liegen bleiben. Sie setzte sich auf, strich sich die zerzausten Haare zu Recht und sah sich um.

Ihr Blick fiel auf den breiten Rücken von Boromir, der die erste Schicht der Nachtwache übernommen hatte. Lilith unterdrückte ein zweites Seufzen. Sie hätte sich Gandalf oder einen der Hobbits gewünscht. Sie wusste nicht woran es lag, aber sie brachte dem alten Zauberer bedingungsloses Vertrauen entgegen. Ihm hätte sie ohne Bedenken alles erzählt, was sie bedrückte. Bei ihm wurden ihre Probleme immer zu Kleinigkeiten ohne ins Lächerliche gezogen zu werden. Nur eine kurze Bemerkung von ihm und schon fühlte sie sich besser. Die Hobbits waren einfach angenehme Gesellschaft. Nun gut, sie musste nehmen, was sie kriegen konnte.

Vorsichtig suchte sie sich einen Weg zwischen den schlafenden Gefährten, bemüht keinen davon aufzuwecken. Jeder von ihnen hatte Schlaf bitter nötig. Natürlich bemerkte Boromir sie. Unter fragend hochgezogenen Augenbrauen blickte er ihr schweigend entgegen.

„Ich kann nicht schlafen", flüsterte sie entschuldigend. „Darf ich eine Weile hier sitzen?"

Ein Nicken, das sie im Zwielicht kaum ausmachen konnte, war die Antwort. Also ließ Lilith sich umständlich neben ihm nieder und sah wie er in die Finsternis hinaus. Das machte es nicht besser. Die Dunkelheit vor ihr schien jedes bisschen Mut aufzusaugen, das ihr noch geblieben war. Sie umklammerte ihre angezogenen Knie und wünschte sich zurück auf den staubigen Dachboden.

„Diesmal können es nicht die Wölfe sein", brach Boromir schließlich das Schweigen. Obwohl er mit gesenkter Stimme sprach, schrak Lilith wie von einem lauten Knall zusammen. Ihre Nerven waren seit Tagen bis zum Zerreisen gespannt. Lange würde sie nicht mehr durchhalten.

„Ich wünschte sie wären es." Ihre Stimme klang fast schon ein wenig hysterisch. „Sie waren zwar furchtbar aber wirklich. Hier habe ich Angst vor jedem Schatten. Besonders vor der Dunkelheit." Da, sie hatte es endlich jemandem eingestanden. Sie fühlte sich jämmerlich. Da befand sie sich inmitten einer tapferen Truppe von Abenteurern und Kriegern und fürchtete sich wie ein kleines Kind.

„Das ist mir nicht entgangen", erwiderte er trocken. „Als das Tor einstürzte wärst du beinahe in Panik ausgebrochen. Dabei gibt es in den Tiefen Morias schlimmere Dinge zu fürchten als die ewige Nacht."

Lilith schauderte. „Es ist als wäre ich in einen Alptraum geraten. Erst die Wölfe, dann dieses gräuliche Wesen im Wasser, dann die Finsternis und nun auch noch diese Orks, von denen alle reden. Wird das denn niemals aufhören?" Sie hielt ihren Blick dabei stur geradeaus gerichtet und wagte nicht ihn anzusehen. Wahrscheinlich deshalb weil sie spürte, dass er sie seinerseits eingehend betrachtete.

„Nicht in nächster Zeit, fürchte ich. Nicht bevor wir aus den Minen heraus und ein gutes Stück nach Süden gelangt sind." Seine Stimme klang plötzlich anders. Näher. „Aber sei unbesorgt. Kein Ork wird dir etwas antun, solange ich am Leben bin." Eine Hand strich ihr ganz langsam eine Haarsträhne aus der Stirn.

Lilith erstarrte. Sie rührte keinen Muskel, traute sich nichts zu sagen und wagte kaum zu atmen. Das Chaos brach endgültig über sie herein. Was sollte sie tun? Sollte sie riskieren, die anderen zu wecken? Was würden sie von ihr denken? Was sollte aus ihr werden ohne jeden Schutz? Sie fühlte sich wie ein verschrecktes Reh im Scheinwerferlicht.

Sie war unfähig etwas zu unternehmen. Also gab sie keinen Laut von sich, als die Hand sich nicht mit dieser einen Geste begnügte und als sich bald eine zweite an anderer Stelle hinzugesellte. Sie wehrte sich nicht. Sie dachte nichts. Sie wollte es auch gar nicht. Auch als seine Hände einen Weg unter ihre Kleidung fanden. Alles, um nicht allein zu sein, in der Finsternis.

* * *

_Puh, das war schwierig. Und wieder hat die Königin der Andeutungen zugeschlagen._

_Aber jetzt ist die erste Hürde geschafft und es kann weitergehen. Schließlich liegt noch ein weiter Weg vor Lilith…_


	7. Verschlossen

_So, weiter geht's. _

_Ich wollte noch vorwarnen, dass mein Plot sich in den meisten Dingen sklavisch ans Buch halten wird. Auch wenn man sich oft etwas anderes wünschen würde. Ich versuche Liliths Geschichte einfach nur so gut einzuflechten, wie es eben geht. _

**7. Verschlossen**

Ein erstaunter Ausruf weckte Lilith am nächsten Morgen. Pippin, der nur eine Armlänge entfernt geschlafen hatte, setzte sich auf. „Tatsächlich, die Sonne scheint herein. Ein Hoch auf unseren alten Gandalf, den hervorragenden Kenner und Wegfinder von Moria."

Lilith blinzelte benommen. Der Hobbit hatte sich nicht getäuscht. Durch einen breiten Schacht in der Wand flutete helles Morgenlicht in die Halle herein und tauchte sie in strahlenden Glanz. Die bedrückenden Schatten der letzten Nacht waren verschwunden oder zu harmlosen Nebeln ihrer selbst verblasst. Lilith rieb sich den Schlaf aus den Augen. Aus irgendeinem Grund wollte sie nicht so recht aufwachen. Halb erinnerte sie sich an einen merkwürdigen Traum, in dem sie…

Die Erkenntnis traf sie wie ein Faustschlag ins Gesicht. Sie schnappte hörbar nach Luft. Es war kein Traum gewesen. Es war wirklich passiert. Aber woran konnte sie sich eigentlich erinnern? Die letzte Nacht stellte in ihrem Kopf ein einziges Durcheinander dar. Irgendwann hatte sie bewusst aufgehört zu denken. Hatte sich einfach treiben und es geschehen lassen. Alles war besser als die nervenaufreibende Angst der letzten Tage.

Jetzt überkam sie Unsicherheit. Welche Konsequenzen ergaben sich daraus für sie? Hatten andere aus der Gruppe etwas gemerkt? Lilith hätte sich am liebsten in einem Mauseloch verkrochen. Sie blickte an sich herunter und merkte, dass ein Knopf an ihrer Bluse fehlte. Schnell nahm sie ihren Pullover, den sie als Kopfkissen verwendet hatte und zog ihn an. Dann fühlte sie sich bereit, den Tag anzugehen. Sie beschloss, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen.

Die erstickende Bedrückung der letzten Tage war mit den Sonnenstrahlen von ihr abgefallen. Zurück blieb ein dumpfes Gefühl von Bedrohung, das jetzt am hellen Morgen ebenfalls unwirklich schien. Merry und Pippin neben ihr schnatterten fröhlich vor sich hin

„Gandalf sagt, es sei jetzt nicht mehr weit bis zum Tor auf der anderen Seite", informierte sie Merry während er seine sieben Sachen zusammen packte. Die Hobbits wirkten bestimmt ebenso erleichtert wie sie selbst. „Noch ehe der Tag heute vorbei ist, werden wir Moria hinter uns gelassen haben."

„Und niemand wird darüber unglücklich sein", kam es von Boromir, der unbemerkt hinter die beiden getreten war. Er sah zu Lilith hinüber, doch die senkte den Blick. Die ganze Situation war ihr mehr als unangenehm. Hoffentlich bekam sie keine roten Flecken im Gesicht. Was wollte er überhaupt von ihr? Abgesehen von dem Offensichtlichen, das er schon bekommen hatte. Immerhin hatte er versprochen, sie zu beschützen. War das nicht zumindest etwas Positives? Ohne ihn wäre sie bei dem Wolfangriff ums Leben gekommen, das konnte sie nicht leugnen. Aber änderte es etwas an der Tatsache, dass er ihre Hilflosigkeit ausgenutzt hatte?

„Aufstehen, Mädchen, wir brechen auf. Das Ausruhen muss warten, bis wir wieder den offenen Himmel über uns haben."

Ertappt fuhr Lilith auf und begegnete einem funkelnden Blick aus Gandalfs Augen. Der Zauberer lehnte auf seinem nun erloschenen Stab und musterte sie unter seinen struppigen Augenbrauen. „Zum Nachdenken wäre letzte Nacht der geeignetere Zeitpunkt gewesen."

Lilith sprang auf und merkte, dass die ganze Gemeinschaft sich schon zum Aufbruch bereit gemacht hatte.

***

Gandalf wollte sich zuerst genau orientieren und steuerte deswegen einen kurzen Durchgang an, aus dem ebenfalls Licht heraus fiel. Er wolle ein Fenster finden, erklärte er.

Nach einem kurzen Gang gelangten sie an eine Steintür, deren Flügel halb offen standen. Dahinter fiel Sonnenlicht auf einen großen, rechteckigen Steinblock. Er war mit einer weißen Platte bedeckt und sah auf den ersten Blick wie ein Grab aus.

Auch ein zweiter Blick änderte daran nichts. Unter einer dicken Staubschicht zeichneten sich klar und deutlich die Runen einer Inschrift ab. Mit einem schmerzerfüllten Laut stürzte Gimli darauf zu. Gandalf trat schnell an seine Seite.

„Balin, Fundins Sohn, Herr von Moria" las der alte Zauberer vor.

„Er ist also tot" sagte Frodo. „Ich hatte es gefürchtet."

Gimli sank neben dem Stein auf die Knie und zog sich die Kapuze über das bärtige Gesicht.

Eine Zeitlang stand die Gemeinschaft bedrückt um die Grabstätte herum. Lilith fragte sich, wer der Zwerg wohl gewesen war, der hier geherrscht hatte und ob die anderen ihn alle gekannt, oder zumindest von ihm gehört hatten. Verstohlen blickte sie sich in der Kammer um. An der linken Wand gab es einen zweiten Zugang. Eine graue Decke aus Staub hatte sich im Lauf der Jahre über alles gebreitet. Balin musste demnach schon ziemlich lange tot sein. Hier und da sah sie Gegenstände, die sie nicht ganz zuordnen konnte. Sie sahen aus wie Treibholz oder…

„Knochen!" entfuhr es Merry in diesem Augenblick „Überall liegen Knochen herum." Tatsächlich. Sie standen inmitten der Überreste einer verzweifelten Schlacht. Abgebrochene Waffen und zersplitterte Helme spitzten aus den Gebeinen ihrer ehemaligen Besitzer hervor. Die hölzernen Truhen, die in Nischen in den Wänden standen, waren gewaltsam aufgebrochen und geplündert worden.

Lilith lief ein Schauer über den Rücken. Gegen wen hatten die Zwerge hier gekämpft? Und verbargen sich ihre Feinde womöglich noch in den Minen?

„Hier ist etwas, das uns vielleicht Aufschluss über ihr Schicksal geben kann", meldete sich Gandalf zu Wort. Er hielt ein großes halb zerfleddertes Buch in der Hand. Jemand hatte mit einer Klinge auf es eingestochen und den ehemals schönen Ledereinband aufgeschlitzt. Blutflecke besudelten die Seiten, so dass die dünne Handschrift kaum zu entziffern war.

Lilith konnte nicht anders. Sie trat neben den Zauberer um das Buch zu betrachten. Selbst hier an diesem furchtbaren Ort erlag sie ihrer Leidenschaft für alte Bücher. Zu ihrer Enttäuschung blieb der Text für sie ein Rätsel. Sie konnte die Schriftzeichen nicht lesen und doch sah sie derartige Buchstaben nicht zum ersten Mal.

„In genau dieser Schrift war das Buch meiner Urgroßmutter verfasst" erklärte sie, an Gandalf gewandt.

„Es sind elbische Buchstaben", lautete die geduldige Antwort. „Sie wurden und werden häufig von den Gelehrten des Westens verwendet. Dieser Schreiber hier hat schöne Buchstaben für schlimme Nachrichten gebraucht."

Er begann aus dem Buch vorzulesen. Offensichtlich waren die Zwerge, nachdem sie mehrere Jahre lang die Hallen ihrer Vorfahren neu besiedelt hatten, den Orks zum Opfer gefallen.

„Es scheint als hätten sie an beiden Türen den letzten Widerstand geleistet", erklärte Aragorn, der währenddessen den Boden der Kammer abgesucht hatte. „Den schartigen Krummsäbeln nach haben sie mehr als einen Ork mit in den Tod genommen. Doch letztendlich mussten sie der Übermacht erliegen."

„Hier gibt es für uns nichts mehr zu tun", entschied Gandalf. „Wir müssen weiter. Der Morgen ist schon weit fortgeschritten."

„Doch welchen Weg sollen wir einschlagen?" fragte Legolas.

Gandalf setzte zu einer Erklärung an, doch genau in diesem Augenblick hob ein gewaltiger Lärm an. Ein gewaltiges Krachen wie aus entfernten Tiefen ließ den Boden unter ihren Füßen erzittern. Hörner wurden draußen in der großen Halle geblasen. Das Geräusch unzähliger rennender Füße und wilder Schreie aus rauen Kehlen kam unaufhaltsam näher.

„Das sind Orks und zwar sehr viele" rief Gandalf, nachdem er einen Moment hinausgespäht hatte. Schwarze Pfeile pfiffen um seinen Hut herum, als er in die Kammer zurücksprang. „Aber da ist noch etwas anderes. Ein großer Höhlentroll, glaube ich oder mehr als einer."

„Verkeilt die Tür."

Ein helles Klirren erklang, als die Gemeinschaft gleichzeitig ihre Waffen zog.

Lilith stand wie gelähmt da und wünschte sich ebenfalls etwas, das sie umklammern konnte. Gebannt starrte sie auf die steinernen Türflügel und konnte sich nicht entscheiden, ob sie schreien oder sich übergeben sollte. Ihr Magen schien sich von einem Moment auf den anderen in einen Ameisenhaufen verwandelt zu haben. Sie wollte nach hinten fliehen, doch ihre Beine verweigerten ihr den Gehorsam. Panik begann sich in ihr breit zu machen und ihr die Luft abzuschnüren.

„Lilith" Es war Boromir, der sie aus ihrer Erstarrung riss. Er blickte ihr gerade ins Gesicht und sie spürte seinen festen Griff am Oberarm. „Hör mir genau zu und tu was ich sage. Versteck dich hinter der Truhe neben der zweiten Tür. Durch sie werden wir fliehen, wenn wir sie hier aufhalten können. Hast du verstanden?"

Lilith nickte eilig. Es funktionierte. Sie konnte sich wieder bewegen. Wie konnte seine Stimme nur so ruhig und bestimmt klingen? Wie oft hatte er in solchen Situationen schon Befehle erteilt?

„Worauf wartest du dann noch? Mach schnell" Er gab ihr einen leichten Stoß, der sie in die richtige Richtung taumeln ließ. Lilith dachte keine Sekunde daran, sich zu widersetzen. So schnell sie konnte krabbelte sie in ihr Versteck. Es erwies sich als ziemlich dürftig. Das Holz der Truhe war unter dem Zahn der Zeit morsch geworden. Der aufgeklappte Deckel, der an der Wand lehnte und ein Schutzdach vor den Blicken ihrer Feinde abgeben sollte, wies an einigen Stellen ausgefranste Löcher auf durch die Lilith einen Großteil der Kammer überblicken konnte. Sie fühlte, wie Spinnweben unter ihren Händen zerrissen. Zu ihrem Erstaunen spürte sie keinen Ekel. Das hier war schlimmer, als jede Spinne, die in dem verstaubten Winkel hausen mochte. Immerhin war es finster in ihrem Versteck. Schatten füllten die Nische mit den Überresten der Truhe. Vielleicht würden sie Lilith wenigstens vorübergehend vor den Orks verbergen.

Lilith kauerte sich zusammen so gut es eben ging. Dann wartete sie zitternd auf das was kommen würde. Sie konnte ihre Augen nicht von der Tür wenden.

Ein mächtiger Schlag erschütterte die steinerne Tür. Dann noch einer. Und noch einer. Die altersschwachen Angeln knirschten und gaben Stück für Stück nach. Ein Schwarm Pfeile zischte herein, fiel jedoch wirkungslos an der Rückwand zu Boden. Ein weiterer Hornstoß, dann sprangen die ersten Angreifer durch die Lücke herein.

Lilith biss sich in die Faust um einen entsetzten Aufschrei zu unterdrücken. Schrecklicher noch als in ihren furchtbarsten Alpträumen waren die Orks von Moria. Schwärzlich-grüne Haut bedeckte grässliche Fratzen mit weit aufgerissenen Augen und spitzen Zähnen. Krummbeinig und kleiner als Menschen waren sie, doch erschreckend behände und bewaffnet mit grausamen Klingen. Sie kreischten schrill als sie zum Angriff übergingen.

Der erste stürzte durchbohrt von Legolas Pfeil zu Boden. Ein weiterer fiel unter Gimlis beherzt geschwungener Axt. Dann griffen Aragorn und Boromir in das Kampfgeschehen ein. Lilith schlug sich die Hände vors Gesicht. Sie konnte nicht hinsehen. Selbst wenn es ihren Tod bedeuten mochte, sie ertrug es nicht. Das hier war echt. Keine durch choreographierte Szene in einem Action Film. Und es war schrecklicher, als sie es sich jemals vorgestellt hatte.

Dann erstarb der Lärm um sie herum allmählich. Sie hörte einen jubelnden Ruf von Sam. Hatten ihre Gefährten den Sieg davongetragen? Sie lugte durch ein Loch im Truhendeckel und wirklich lagen da viele tote Orks in der Kammer verstreut. Sam hatte eine blutige Schramme an der Stirn, doch seine Augen leuchteten und er reckte stolz sein kleines Schwert in die Höhe. Dunkles Blut tropfte von der Klinge. Die übrigen schienen alle mit heiler Haut davon gekommen zu sein.

„Jetzt ist es Zeit" rief Gandalf. „Lasst und gehen, ehe sie in doppelter Stärke wiederkommen."

Das ließ Lilith sich nicht zweimal sagen. Hastig kroch sie aus ihrem Versteck hervor. Gimli stieß sie zweite Tür auf. Eine Treppe führte unmittelbar dahinter in die Finsternis.

In diesem Moment sprang ein riesiger Ork durch die Vordertür. Seine Augen brannten wie Kohlen und er trug einen großen Speer. Er duckte sich unter Aragorns Schlag hinweg, wehrte Boromir mit seinem Schild ab und stieß seine Waffe nach Frodo. Der Hobbit wurde durch den Angriff gegen die Wand geschleudert. Bevor der Ork seinen Säbel ziehen konnte, streckte ihn ein Streich von Aragorns Schwert nieder. Seine Gefolgsleute flüchteten heulend, als Aragorn und Boromir auf sie zugingen.

„Jetzt" schrie Gandalf. „Das ist die Gelegenheit. Rennt was ihr könnt"

Aragorn hob Frodo auf und scheuchte Merry und Pippin vor sich durch die Tür. Lilith fühlte sich erneut am Arm gepackt und in die Dunkelheit gezerrt.

„Wartet am Fuße der Treppe auf mich." Hörte sie Gandalfs befehlende Stimme. „Schwerter nützen hier nichts mehr."

So rasch es in der Schwärze ging tasteten sie sich vorwärts. Nach wenigen Schritten konnten sie die Hand nicht mehr vor Augen erkennen. Lilith wusste, dass es Boromir war, der sie führte und darauf achtete, dass sie in ihrer Panik nicht stolperte. Es störte sie nicht.

Dann endeten die Stufen plötzlich. Um sie her harrten die Gefährten in der Finsternis aus und schienen den Atem anzuhalten. Von Zeit zu Zeit dröhnten dumpfe Trommelschläge. Was tat Gandalf dort oben an der Tür? Warum verweilte er noch dort?

Lilith lehnte sich erschöpft gegen Boromir und fühlte sich gar nicht unwohl dabei. Im Gegenteil. Sie war froh, dass jemand hier war, der auf sie aufpasste.

* * *

_So, das war's erst mal wieder. Punktlandung. Ich muss weg ins Kino. Shutter Island ruft. Ich hab jetzt schon Angst._


	8. Verloren

_Ich weiß, das ganze zieht sich. Vielleicht sollte ich die bekannten Stellen einfach abkürzen…_

_Und wieder zurück nach Moria:_

**8. Verloren**

An die folgenden Stunden konnte Lilith sich später nur noch bruchstückhaft erinnern.

Da waren eine weiße Stichflamme und das Bersten von Fels, kurz bevor Gandalf bei ihnen ankam.

Da war eine blinde Flucht in absoluter Finsternis auf der die Gefährten mehr als einmal nur knapp einem Sturz die Treppen hinunter entgingen.

Dann ein freudiger Aufschrei von Aragorn: Frodo lebte noch und schien wie durch ein Wunder so gut wie unverletzt zu sein.

Und dann der Schrecken des dunkeln Feuers. Lilith hatte es nicht für möglich gehalten, doch bei seinem Anblick überkam sie eine schrecklichere Angst als bei allem bisher. Eine lähmende Verzweiflung, die sogar an den Tapfersten nicht spurlos vorüberging. Selbst Gandalf schien einen Moment lang zu verzagen. Lilith wusste nicht, ob es in Mittelerde eine Hölle gab. Wenn ja, dann musste dieses Geschöpf eben derselben entstiegen sein. Riesige Schatten umgaben es wie Schwingen und sein Schwert fing Feuer und brannte unheilvoll.

Dann dieses Nichts von einer Brücke, das sich in schwindelerregendem Bogen über einen bodenlosen Abgrund spannte. Lilith hatte keine Probleme mit Höhen und doch musste sie sich mit aller Kraft zwingen einen Fuß vor den anderen zu setzen. Wahrscheinlich gelang es ihr nur deshalb, weil Pippin und Merry vor ihr, der Rest der Gemeinschaft hinter ihr lief und sie nicht anhalten konnte ohne die anderen zu behindern. Pfeile zischten ihnen um die Ohren. Einer fiel klappernd nur einen Fingerbreit neben Liliths Fuß zu Boden. Mehr als einmal wurden ihr beinahe die Knie weich. Die unendliche Leere unter, Feinde und eine schwarze Bedrohung hinter ihnen, erreichten sie nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit die andere Seite.

Dann die schrecklichste Szene, die sich auf ewig in Liliths Gedächtnis brennen sollte: Der unglaubliche Kampf des schwarzen und des weißen Feuers auf der Brücke. Gandalf, der im Sieg getroffen hinter seinem Feind in die Tiefe stürzte. Es war als nehme er all ihren Mut und ihre Hoffnung mit sich.

Es war Aragorn, der sie vom Ort des grausamen Geschehens fort und in Richtung der Tore trieb.

Ein letztes Rennen, das die ganze Gemeinschaft zermürbte. Liliths Lungen brannten als hätte sie Glassplitter eingeatmet und an ihren Füßen schienen zunehmend schwere Gewichte zu hängen. Mehr als einmal war sie kurz davor aufzugeben.

Als sie das Plateau vor den Toren erreichten brachen sie alle in der Sonne zusammen. Lilith konnte die Hobbits neben sich schluchzen hören. Sie selbst war viel zu erschöpft für alles außer Atmen. Ihr Herz pochte als wolle es zerbersten und bei jedem Luftzug fuhr ihr ein dumpfer Schmerz in die Seite. Nachdem sie so lange Zeit im Dunkeln der Minen verbracht hatte, blendete sie das Sonnenlicht, so dass sie unwillkürlich die Augen schloss. Dabei war es lediglich eine fahle Wintersonne, die über dem Gebirge am Himmel stand. Wie lange sie die Gemeinschaft vor der Rache der Orks schützen konnte, war ungewiss. Lilith lag einfach da und sog die kalte Luft ein.

Im selben Maße wie ihre körperliche Erschöpfung abnahm, wuchs ihre seelische. Sie begann zu zittern. Ein trockenes Schluchzen entrang sich ihrer Kehle. Schließlich rannen auch ihr Tränen übers Gesicht. Sie hätte einen ganzen See damit füllen können. Trauer um den grauen Zauberer, Verzweiflung über ihre eigene Hilflosigkeit und Entsetzen nach der ausgestandenen Todesangst vereinten sich zu einer düsteren Wolke, die ihre Sinne benebelte.

Es dauerte lange bis sie wieder etwas von ihrer Umgebung wahrnahm. Eine Hand legte sich ihr auf die Schulter und weckte sie aus ihrem Elend. Sie wusste, dass er es war, noch bevor er etwas sagte.

„Wir müssen weiter. In ein paar Stunden wird die Sonne untergehen. Bis dahin sollten wir weit weg sein." Seine Stimme klang sanfter als gewöhnlich.

Lilith blickte ihm nach als er zu Merry hinüber ging. Auch in seinem Gesicht hatte der Schmerz Spuren hinterlassen. Gandalfs Verlust traf die ganze Gemeinschaft als ein entmutigender Schlag des Schicksals. Er beraubte sie ihres Anführers wo doch das Ende ihrer Fahrt noch weit vor ihnen lag. Wie vielen von ihnen war er ein vertrauter Freund oder Ratgeber gewesen?

Sie setzte sich auf, lehnte den Rücken an einen halbhohen Felsbrocken in dessen Windschatten sie gelegen hatte und dachte nach. Jetzt wo Liliths Verstand allmählich aus seiner Betäubung erwachte, wurden ihr mehrere Dinge bewusst.

Ohne Boromir wäre sie in Moria ums Leben gekommen. Daran bestand nicht der geringste Zweifel. Ohne ihn hätte sie den Kampf in Balins Grabkammer nicht überstanden. Er hatte sie aufgefangen, als sie auf der endlosen Treppe ins Leere getreten war. Ohne ihn wäre sie einfach irgendwann zusammengebrochen um auf den Tod zu warten. Er hatte sie jedes Mal weiter gezogen obwohl sie fest davon überzeugt gewesen war, dass ihre Beine keinen Schritt mehr tun konnten. Ohne ihn wäre sie dem Schrecken, der in den Minen umging, zum Opfer gefallen. Ihr rechter Oberarm schmerzte noch von seinem Griff.

Er hielt sein Versprechen. Kein Ork hatte ihr etwas angetan. Sie war lebendig aus dem dunklen Schatten unter den Bergen entkommen.

Sie brauchte ihn.

Im hellen Sonnenlicht schienen ihre Gedanken plötzlich allzu klar. Falls sie in dieser Welt überleben wollte, brauchte sie jemanden, der sie beschützte. Jemanden, der zwischen ihr und den zahlreichen Gefahren stand.

Sie brauchte einen Platz in dieser Welt, wenigstens solange, bis sie einen Weg zurück nach Hause gefunden hatte. Und hier bot sich eine Möglichkeit. Wenn auch keine besonders ehrenhafte, wie sie zugeben musste. Doch wen kümmerten schon solche Dinge, wenn es darum ging zu überleben?

Einen Moment lang gruselte sie sich vor sich selbst. Konnten das wirklich ihre Gedanken sein, die ihr da durch den Kopf gingen? Noch vor drei Tagen wäre ihr so etwas nicht im Traum in den Sinn gekommen. Aber das war vorher gewesen. Vor den Wölfen, den Orks und den Dämonen der Dunkelheit. In einer Welt voller Bücher, Freunde und Dachbodenexpeditionen. Wer wollte sie in ihrer Situation leichtfertig verurteilen?

Sie wollten um jeden Preis zurück nach Hause und dazu musste sie lebend nach Minas Tirith gelangen. Für beides brauchte sie Boromir.

Gandalf war nicht mehr hier um ihr mit seinem klugen Ratschlag zur Seite zu stehen. Alles was er über Liliths Urgroßmutter wusste, hatte er mit in den Abgrund genommen. Sie musste irgendwie alleine zu Recht kommen.

Mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen stemmte sie sich vom Boden hoch und auf die Füße. Jeder Knochen in ihrem Körper schien sich lautstark darüber zu beschweren. Sie schaute hinüber zu Aragorn, der mit Legolas und Boromir über ihren weiteren Weg beratschlagte. Beim ersten Schritt gab ihr rechtes Bein beinahe unter ihr nach. Nur mit Mühe fand sie ihr Gleichgewicht wieder. Als sie aufsah traf sie ein prüfender Blick aus einem grauen Augenpaar. Sie schwankte ein wenig, doch ihr Entschluss stand fest.

Boromir hatte versprochen, sie zu beschützen – dafür würde er alles von ihr bekommen, was er wollte.

* * *

_So, diesmal ein kurzes, aber für die innere Handlung wichtiges Kapitel. _

_Demnächst: Lothlorien_

_Über Rückmeldung würde ich mich riesig freuen!_


	9. Vergoldet

_Bin ja mal gespannt, wie lange ich meine „ver"- Titel noch durchhalten kann…_

_Celebne: Bezüglich deiner Vermutung: Lilith nicht so richtig, aber die Autorin.*grins*_

_Ich werde versuchen, die bekannte Handlung so kurz wie möglich zu halten. Ich fühle mich sonst wie in einer Nacherzählung. Aber ganz vermeiden lässt es sich leider nicht._

**9. Vergoldet**

Wenn Lilith sich später an ihre Ankunft im Wald von Lothlorien erinnerte, dann sah sie immer einen goldenen Schimmer im schwindenden Zwielicht vor sich. Aragorn hatte sie den ganzen Tag unbarmherzig vorangetrieben um eine möglichst große Entfernung zwischen die Gefährten und die Tore von Moria zu bringen. Die Orks würden sich zwar erst mit dem Sonnenuntergang heraus wagen, doch liefen sie schnell auf ihren krummen Beinen. Niemand wollte es riskieren, von einer rachsüchtigen Meute aus Moria eingeholt zu werden.

Nicht nur Lilith, auch die Hobbits waren zu Tode erschöpft, als sie in den Schatten des ersten Baumes traten. Sam und Frodo, die beiden Verletzen, blieben immer wieder hinter der Gruppe zurück. Ein wenig besser war es nach einer kurzen Rast geworden, die Aragorn ihnen mittags im Schutz einiger krüppelig gewachsener Kiefern gegönnt hatte.

Lilith schlug sich, ihrer Meinung nach sehr tapfer. Sie hielt einigermaßen mit der Gruppe Schritt, beklagte sich nicht und dachte kein einziges Mal daran aufzugeben. Und das, obwohl jede Faser ihres Körpers vor Müdigkeit schrie. Seit dem Aufbruch von den Toren von Moria war ein wilder Überlebenswille in ihr erwacht. Er hielt sie aufrecht und zwang ihre Muskeln dazu, ihr zu gehorchen. Sie dachte an nichts anderes als an den nächsten Schritt, lenkte ihre ganz Konzentration darauf noch einmal den Fuß zu heben. Und dann noch einmal. Und noch einmal.

***

Das war nun schon zwei Tage her. Seitdem hatte sie einmal in luftiger Höhe und einmal blind auf dem Waldboden geschlafen. Sie hatte einen reißenden Fluss nur mit Hilfe zweier gespannter Seile überquert und das Reich Lothlorien betreten. Und sie hatte Elben kennen gelernt. Sehr fremdartig und sonderbar kamen sie ihr vor, selbst im Vergleich zu Legolas. Wie Wesen aus einem längst vergessenen Märchen. Sie waren das erste an Mittelerde, das sie nicht sofort mit Unbehagen oder Furcht erfüllte.

Die ganze Gemeinschaft trug auf Geheiß der Elben Augenbinden, denn kein Fremder sollte den Weg ins Herz ihres Reiches kennen. So kamen sie nur sehr langsam voran. Nachts hatten sie einfach auf dem Waldboden gelagert und obwohl die Situation ziemlich merkwürdig war, hatte Lilith sofort einschlafen können. Die körperlichen und seelischen Anstrengungen der letzten Tage machten sich deutlich bemerkbar. Außerdem fühlte sie sich sicher. Aus irgendeinem Grund vertraute sie darauf, dass ihr hier nichts passieren konnte.

Gegen Mittag trafen sie auf eine Gruppe bewaffneter Elben, die ihnen entgegenkam um an der Nordgrenze des Waldes die Orks von Moria zu verfolgen. Haldir, der die Gruppe den ganzen Weg hierher geführt hatte, erhielt die Weisung, dass die Augenbinden nicht länger notwendig seien.

„Es scheint, als hätte die Herrin Nachricht über euch und eure Fahrt erhalten", verkündete er. „Nehmt die Binden ab und erfreut euch nun am Anblick unseres Landes."

Lilith hatte schon gemerkt, dass die Elben hier noch hochtrabender sprachen, als andere Bewohner dieser Welt. An die Redeweise ihrer Gefährten hatte sie sich inzwischen fast gewöhnt.

Sie schob den weichen grauen Stoff zur Seite und schloss geblendet die Augen. Wie nach den Minen der Zwerge mussten ihre Augen sich erst wieder an das Licht gewöhnen. Allmählich nahm sie Silber, Gold und Grün wahr, als befände sie sich inmitten eines schönen Traums. Golden fiel der Sonnenschein durch die gelben Blätter der Bäume ringsum, deren silberne Stämme glatt und gerade empor ragten. Trotz der winterlichen Jahreszeit leuchtete das Gras, das den Boden bedeckte in einem satten Grün. Nur wenige Schritte vor ihnen lichtete sich der Wald und gab den Blick auf einen Hügel frei. Um seinen Gipfel stand ein Ring aus großen, kahlen nichts desto weniger aber wohlgeformten Bäumen.

Wortlos stand die ganze Gemeinschaft da und staunte als wäre sie aus tiefem Schlaf zu einem strahlenden Morgen erwacht.

„Willkommen am Cerin Amroth. Hier werden wir rasten, doch nicht zu lange, denn die Herrin erwartet euch. Noch bevor die Nacht hereinbricht sollt ihr Caras Galadhon betreten."

Erleichtert ließ Lilith sich ins weiche Gras sinken. Überall auf der Lichtung verstreut spitzten kleine weiße und gelbe Blumen zwischen den Halmen hervor. Es roch sogar nach Frühling, obwohl außerhalb Lothloriens noch Winter herrschte. Lilith ließ sich genüsslich die Sonne ins Gesicht scheinen. Mit halb geschlossenen Augen konnte sie sich beinahe einreden, sie wäre wieder zu Hause und säße mit ihren Freundinnen auf der großen Wiese vor der Universitätsbibliothek. Selbst ihre zahlreichen Kratzer und blauen Flecken machten sich kaum mehr bemerkbar.

„Mach es dir nur nicht zu gemütlich", neckte Pippin sie von der Seite. „Sonst fällt dir das Aufstehen nachher umso schwerer. Sie werden uns nicht lange ausruhen lassen, fürchte ich. Niemand nimmt Rücksicht auf unsere armen müden Füße. Wenn ich daran denke, dass ich eigentlich nur von Hobbingen nach Bockland wandern wollte..."

„Denke besser nicht daran", unterbrach ihn Merry. Seinen eigenen Worten zum Trotz, streckte er daraufhin seine großen haarigen Füße aus, legte sich zurück ins Gras und blinzelte in den blauen Himmel hinauf.

„Stört mich nicht", murmelte Lilith abwesend. „Ich hatte gerade so einen schönen Traum."

„Ach ja, wovon?"

„Von der Wiese auf dem Unigelände. Von Lena, Annette und Maria und von Gummibärchen an einem Aprilnachmittag." Sie lächelte, als sie sich daran erinnerte. „Von Jane Austen, Hemingway und Moby Dick."

„Sie spricht in Rätseln, Merry", rief Pippin theatralisch „Vielleicht hat sie ja doch einen Schlag auf den Kopf abbekommen."

„Weder noch, du Quälgeist. Lena, Annette und Maria sind meine Freundinnen, Gummibärchen sind eine leckere Süßigkeit und Jane Austen und Hemingway sind Schriftsteller über deren Bücher wir diskutiert haben."

„Und dieser Mowi Dick?"

„MoBy Dick heißt er. Und er ist ein sagenhafter weißer Wal, der von einem verrückt gewordenen Kapitän ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste gejagt wird. Eine von Marias Lieblingsgeschichten." Sie seufzte. „Aber jetzt habt ihr mich endgültig aufgeweckt."

„Warum solltest du von einer anderen Welt träumen, wenn du das lebendige Land Lothlorien um dich hast?", kam es von Legolas. Der Elb hatte sich nicht wie die anderen hingesetzt um auszuruhen, sondern durchstreifte versonnen die Lichtung. „Nichts Schöneres wirst du finden östlich des Meeres. Hier liegt das Herz des Elbentums auf Erden und gerne würde ich in glücklicheren Tagen eine Zeitlang hier verweilen."

Lilith machte eine beschwichtigende Geste. „Es ist wunderschön hier, das gebe ich zu. Aber das andere ist zu Hause, falls ihr versteht, was ich meine."

„Worauf du dich verlassen kannst", pflichtete Merry ihr bei. „Was gäbe ich jetzt nicht dafür, bei einem guten Bier im Grünen Drachen in Wasserau zu sitzen."

Pippin seufzte.

***

Von hier an wurde der Tag für Lilith immer unwirklicher. In der Abenddämmerung erreichten sie Caras Galadon, die Stadt der Galadrim. Die Behausungen ihrer Bewohner schienen gänzlich in den Gipfeln turmhoher Mallornbäume untergebracht zu sein. Tausende von silbernen Lampen schimmerten im Geäst hoch über ihren Köpfen und die Luft war vom Klang schöner Elbenstimmen erfüllt. Sie kamen an einen mächtigen grauen Stamm an dem zwei Elben an einer weißen Leiter Wache standen.

„Hier wohnen Celeborn und Galadriel", sagte Haldir. „Es ist ihr Wunsch, dass ihr hinaufsteigt und mit ihnen sprecht." Er wies Frodo und Legolas an, direkt hinter ihm zu klettern. Die anderen sollten folgen wie es ihnen gefiel.

Aragorn schickte sie nacheinander nach oben und begann den Aufstieg als Letzter. Lilith hatte Gimli unter und den armen Sam über sich. Der Hobbit musste des Öfteren verschnaufen und klammerte sich krampfhaft an die Sprossen. Angstschweiß stand auf seiner Stirn. Lilith fand es überaus sympathisch, dass jemand zwar einen Ork niederstrecken konnte, aber Qualen durchlitt sobald er sich mehr als einen Meter über dem Erdboden befand.

Bei ihrem Empfang durch das Herrscherpaar Lothloriens fühlte Lilith sich endgültig in eine längst vergangene Sage zurückversetzt. Celeborn und Galadriel waren hoch gewachsen und wirkten alterslos. Nur ihre Augen tief wie ein Brunnen in der Dämmerung ließen ahnen, dass die beiden schon unzählige Jahre in Mittelerde wandelten. Beide waren ganz in weiß gekleidet. Galadriels Haar fiel ihr wie eine goldene Flut über die Schultern und den Rücken.

Sanftes Licht durchflutete das Gemach und verwandelte es in einen verwunschenen Palast.

„Hier sind neun", sprach Celeborn schließlich, nachdem er alle begrüßt hatte. „Neun sollten aufbrechen, so hieß es in der Botschaft. Doch sehe ich nicht die neun vor mir, die ich erwartet hatte." Sein Blick ruhte einen Moment bedeutsam auf Lilith. „Aber vielleicht ist der Plan geändert worden."

„Er ist nicht geändert worden", sagte Galadriel mit ihrer tiefen, melodischen Stimme. „Statt neun sollten zehn hier vor uns sitzen. Gandalf der Graue brach mit der Gemeinschaft von Bruchtal auf, doch kam er nicht in dieses Land. Wo ist er?"

Da berichtete Aragorn alles, was der Gemeinschaft seit der vergeblichen Überquerung des Gebirges zugestoßen war. Auch ihr Zusammentreffen mit Lilith ließ er nicht aus. Bei der Nachricht über Gandalfs Sturz in den Schatten lief ein Schmerzenslaut durch die Halle. Einige der Anwesend weinten offen. Lilith fragte sich abermals ob der alte Zauberer weit mehr gewesen war, als sie auch nur ahnen konnte.

„Ein Balrog von Morgoth war es", meldete sich Legolas schließlich zu Wort. „Von allen Elbenflüchen der tödlichste bis auf den Einen."

Ein Schweigen trat ein. Dann wandte Celeborn sich Lilith zu.

„Von anderen Welten außer der unseren haben wir schon einige Male gehört. Nie jedoch wurde berichtet, dass ein Wesen von einer Welt in die andere gewechselt wäre."

Unter seinem forschenden Blick fühlte Lilith sich unbehaglich. Sie kam sich vor wie bei ihrer Abschlussprüfung. Aus den Augenwinkeln bemerkt sie, dass sie im Mittelpunkt der Aufmerksamkeit stand. Alle warteten auf ihre Antwort.

„Wie es scheint, bin ich nicht die erste." Ihre Stimme klang im Gegensatz zu der des Elbenherrschers schwach und dünn. „Ich kam nach Mittelerde durch einen Trank, den ich in einem Kästchen meiner Urgroßmutter fand. Dort lagen auch ein altes Buch, geschrieben in elbischen Buchstaben und ein Brief, der darauf hindeutet, dass sie in Gondor gewesen sein muss. Gandalf kannte ihren Namen. Er hat sie damals getroffen. Ich weiß nicht, ob er wusste, wie sie wieder in unsere Welt gelangt ist. Ich hatte keine Gelegenheit mehr zu fragen." Sie sah zu Boden. Es so auszusprechen machte es nicht besser. Sie kam sich verlorener vor denn je.

„Diese Angelegenheit wird nicht heute Abend geklärt werden" ließ Galadriel sich vernehmen. Sie lächelte Lilith an. „Zu viel Trauer und Plage haben unsere Gäste hinter sich. Doch muss ich euch warnen. Eure Fahrt steht auf Messers Schneide. Wenn sie scheitert bedeutet das den Untergang für alle. Und doch besteht Hoffnung, solange die ganze Gemeinschaft treu ist."

Nach diesen Worten sah Galadriel jeden der Gefährten der Reihe nach an. Kaum einer konnte ihrem Blick lange standhalten. Lilith jedoch ließ sie aus. Diese atmete erleichtert auf. Zu viel Aufmerksamkeit auf einmal ertrug sie nur schlecht.

***

In der Nähe einer Quelle, deren Plätschern die Nacht erfüllte, hatten ihre Gastgeber ein geräumiges Zelt für die Gemeinschaft aufgeschlagen. Direkt daneben stand ein kleines, extra für Lilith wie ihnen ein Elb mit Gesten bedeutete. Viele der Galadrim sprachen nur ihre eigene Sprache.

„Aber morgen musst du mir mehr von diesem Mobi Dick erzählen" gemahnte Pippin sie bevor Lilith hineinging. „Und von diesem Heming…irgendwie."

Lilith lächelte. „Versprochen. Sie viel du willst." Dann ging sie hinein. Das Zelt war kreisrund und so hoch wie ein normales Zimmer. Am Mittelpfosten hing eine kleine silberne Lampe, in deren schwachen Schein sie alles gerade eben noch erkennen konnte. In der hinteren Hälfte stand eine geräumige Liege auf der sich Kissen und Decken häuften. Daneben befand sich ein niedriges Tischchen mit einem Wasserkrug und einem hölzernen Becher.

Glücklich ließ sie sich auf das Bett sinken. Die Kissen waren wunderbar weich, die Decken leicht und fließend. Dennoch zweifelte Lilith nicht daran, dass sie sie warm halten würden. Mit einer letzten Anstrengung löste sie ihre Schnürsenkel, was sich als gar nicht so einfach heraus stellte. Die Knoten hatten sich festgezogen und Schmutz und Staub der tagelangen Wanderung trugen ihren Teil dazu bei. Schließlich hatte sie es geschafft. Als letztes zog sie noch den Pullover aus. Dann kuschelte sie sich unter die Decken.

Es war himmlisch. Kein Stein, kein Zweig, der sich ihr in den Rücken bohrte. Keine Wölfe, die in der Dunkelheit lauerten, keine Orks, die sie in Stücke hauen wollten, keine Finsternis, die ihr den Atem abschnürte. Auch die Nacht brachte Frieden in Caras Galadon.

Von nebenan hörte sie gedämpft die Stimmen der Gefährten, die sich noch über die Ereignisse des Tages unterhielten. Nach den letzten Tagen kam es ihr fast merkwürdig vor, so ganz für sich alleine zu sein. Doch lange konnte sie nicht mehr darüber nachgrübeln. Bald fielen ihr die Augen zu und sie sank sie in einen tiefen traumlosen Schlaf.

* * *

_Oh nein! Eigentlich wollte ich ganz Lothlorien in ein Kapitel packen. Aber hier passt der Schnitt so gut und ich muss auch ins Bett. Jetzt gibt es in diesem Kapitel leider nicht viel Neues. _

_Falls euch Boromirs fehlende Präsenz gestört hat: Es gibt genügend im nächsten Kapitel. Ich freu mich schon richtig drauf. _

_Ob Lilith wohl lieber Jane Austen oder Hemingway mag? Wir werden es erfahren…_


	10. Verwirrt

_CoraCora: Dann lassen wir Lilith doch ein wenig „ausruhen"…_

_Lothlorien 2. Teil._

_Ui, das wird ein Mädchenkapitel….._

_Moby Dick gehört übrigens Herman Melville. Nur für den Fall…_

**10. Verwirrt**

Als Lilith am nächsten Morgen erwachte schien die Sonne durch den Spalt im Zelteingang. Alles wirkte frisch und neu. Ein sanfter Wind bewegte die Zeltbahnen, brachte klare Luft und den Geruch von feuchtem Gras herein. Einige Minuten lang blieb sie still liegen und lauschte. Sie hörte nichts außer dem Rauschen in den Blättern und dem Plätschern der Quelle. Oder erkannte sie da eine leichte Andeutung von Gimlis Schnarchen aus dem Nachbarzelt? Es kam ihr vor wie der erste friedliche Moment seit Ewigkeiten. Sie rechnete zurück und stellte zu ihrem Erstaunen fest, dass sie heute erst den siebten Tag in Mittelerde war. Es kam ihr vor wie Wochen oder Monate. Ihr altes Leben schien unerreichbar weit hinter ihr zu liegen, als gehöre es jemand anderem. Nichts, was sie wusste oder konnte hatte hier Bestand. Ängstliche Bücherwürmer wurden hier nicht gebraucht. Ob die Herrin Galadriel ihr bei ihrer Heimreise helfen konnte? Ob sie die Gelegenheit bekommen würde, danach zu fragen? Lilith bezweifelte es. Alles sah danach aus als müsse sie an ihrem vor den Toren von Moria gefassten Plan festhalten.

Leise Schritte näherten sich dem Zelt und blieben direkt vor dem Eingang stehen.

„Seid Ihr wach? Darf ich eintreten?" fragte eine unbekannte weibliche Stimme.

Rasch setzte Lilith sich auf. So plötzlich aus ihren Gedanken gerissen, war sie mit einem Schlag hellwach.

„Sicher, kommt herein."

Die Stoffbahn vor dem Eingang wurde zurückgeschlagen und eine in helle Grautöne gekleidete Elbenfrau betrat das Zelt. Ihre dunkelblonden Haare hingen ihr in langen Flechten den Rücken hinab. Unter dem Arm trug sie ein Stoffbündel. Auf den ersten Blick wirkte sie nicht älter als Lilith, doch diese ließ sich davon nicht täuschen. Soviel sie mitbekommen hatte, konnte ihr Gegenüber auch hunderte oder sogar tausende von Jahren alt sein. Die Elbin neigte zur Begrüßung kurz den Kopf.

„Frau Galadriel schickt mich, da ich als einzige ihrer Dienerinnen eure Sprache spreche. Man nennt mich Vilyani. Ich werde Euch nicht eher verlassen, bis alles zu Eurer Bequemlichkeit und Zufriedenheit eingerichtet ist."

„Oh", entfuhr es Lilith überrascht. Sie war es nicht gewohnt bedient zu werden und es kam ihr unhöflich vor um irgendetwas Bestimmtes zu bitten. Die Herren der Galdrim erwiesen ihnen auch so schon mehr als genug Freundlichkeit. „Vielen Dank. Nach meiner Wanderung durch die Wildnis ist dieses Zelt hier schon mehr Bequemlichkeit als ich je wieder zu erhoffen wagte." Unglaublich, es gelang ihr inzwischen sogar schon im selben Tonfall zu antworten.

Die Elbenfrau lächelte. „So einfach werdet Ihr mich nicht los. Die Herrin sendet euch frische Kleidung und vielleicht wäre auch ein Besuch im Badehaus nach eurem Geschmack?"

„Es gibt hier ein Badehaus?" Bei diesen Worten befand Lilith sich schon halb auf den Beinen. Wie oft hatte sie sich in den vergangenen Tagen nach einer Dusche, einem Fluss oder auch nur nach einer Pfütze gesehnt, in der sie sich ungestört waschen konnte!

Die Lachfalten um Vilyanis Augen herum vertieften sich, als Lilith ihre Begeisterung so offen zeigte. „Es gibt sogar mehr als eines. Möchtet Ihr mir in das für die Jungfrauen der Herrin folgen?"

„Auf jeden Fall." Sie hielt sich nicht damit auf, ihre Schuhe anzuziehen. Barfuss wie sie war trat sie hinter der Dienerin in den Morgen hinaus.

Es musste noch sehr früh am Tag sein. Der grüne Rasen unter ihren Füßen war noch nass vom Tau. Die Sonne hatte sich eben erst über den Horizont erhoben und brachte das goldene Blattwerk der Mallornbäume zum leuchten. Nahebei begann ein Vogel sein morgendliches Lied. Alles wirkte so idyllisch und friedlich, dass die düsteren Minen von Moria wie ein Alptraum beim Aufwachen in Liliths Gedanken verblassten.

Das Badehaus erwies sich als ein niedriges Häuschen aus hellem Holz direkt neben einem Bach. Durch eine Rinne konnte Wasser ins Innere und in eine halb in den Boden eingelassene hölzerne Badewanne geleitet werden. Lilith schauderte unwillkürlich bei der Vorstellung ins kalte Nass zu steigen, doch zu ihrer Überraschung war es herrlich warm. Sie seufzte zufrieden als sie bis zum Hals untertauchte und spürte wie all der Staub und Schmutz von ihr abgewaschen wurde.

Vilyani reichte ihr ein kleines Stück Seife. Kaum kam es mit dem Wasser in Berührung, als ein süßer, belebender Duft den ganzen Raum erfüllte. Der Schaum, den es produzierte war cremig und herrlich weich auf der Haut. Mit nassen Fingern entfernte Lilith den Haargummi und versuchte ihren Zopf zu entwirren.

„Oh je, das wird schlimm werden", murmelte sie. Die Strähnen waren teilweise so verfilzt, dass sie sich fragte, ob sie sie jemals wieder entwirren konnte.

„Keine Angst, ich helfe dir" Und wirklich verstand sich Vilyani hervorragend darauf, mit Haaren umzugehen. Nachdem die Elbin sie mit einer milchigen Flüssigkeit gewaschen hatte, schaffte sie es zu Liliths großer Verwunderung, alle Knoten mit einem grobzinkigen Kamm aufzulösen. Allerdings dauerte es eine ganze Weile und ihre langen dunklen Haare waren schon fast wieder trocken, als Lilith sich aus dem riesigen Tuch schälte, mit dem sie sich abgetrocknet hatte.

„Was ist euch hier zugestoßen?", fragte Vilyani und berührte mit der Fingerspitze ganz leicht Liliths rechten Oberarm. Diese blickte hinab und sah den dunkelblauen Fleck, den Boromirs eiserner Griff auf ihrer blassen Haut hinterlassen hatte. An den Rändern färbte er sich schon violett.

„Jemand, dem ich mein Leben verdanke", antwortete sie wahrheitsgemäß aber nachdenklich. „Ohne ihn läge ich jetzt tot in der Finsternis von Moria."

„Verzeiht, ich wollte Euch nicht an schreckliche Dinge erinnern", sagte Vilyani beschwichtigend. „Die Herrin gab Befehl, Euch nicht mit Fragen aufzuregen. Doch kommt jetzt und kleidet Euch an."

Vilyani reichte ihr die neuen Kleidungsstücke und zeigte ihr wie sie sie anziehen sollte. Zuerst kam ein weich fließendes Kleid aus einem festen blassgelben Stoff. Es hatte lange Ärmel, die sich am Unterarm weiteten und fiel fast bis auf Liliths Füße hinab. An den Säumen und am Ausschnitt war es mit einem einfachen grauen Muster abgesetzt. Gerafft wurde es um die Taille mit einem breiten dunkelgrauen Stoffgürtel, der mit einem Blattmuster aus silbernen Fäden verziert war. Darüber kam ein silbergrauer ärmelloser Mantel aus einem fast durchsichtigen Gewebe. Es fühlte sich leicht wie Seide unter ihren Fingern an. Der Mantel ließ sich nur durch eine kleine Schnürung direkt über der Brust schließen. Die Schuhe bestanden ebenfalls aus einem samtgrauen Stoff, doch um einiges dicker und robuster. Außerdem besaßen sie Sohlen aus wunderbar weichem Leder. Sie saßen an Liliths Füßen wie die gemütlichsten Hausschuhe, die sie sich nur vorstellen konnte.

„Es sind nur einfache Kleider", räumte Vilyani ein. „Doch sind sie Geschenke der Herrin des goldenen Waldes."

Lilith sah an sich herunter und fühlte sich wie eine Prinzessin. „Sie sind wunderbar. Richte der Herrin meinen Dank aus." Sie blickte auf das dreckige Häufchen ihrer alten Kleider. Im Vergleich sahen sie sehr schmutzig und schäbig aus. „Darf ich meine eigenen Kleider behalten? Nur für den Fall…"

„Sie werden gewaschen und zu Euch ins Zelt gebracht werden."

Lilith versuchte probehalber ein paar Schritte und fand zu ihrem Erstaunen, dass sie der lange Rock nicht behinderte. Wie Wasser schmiegte sich der gelbe Stoff an ihren Körper. Sie spürte ihn kaum. Einen Moment zögerte sie, aber sie konnte sich ihre Frage nicht verkneifen.

„Gibt es hier vielleicht einen Spiegel?"

Die Elbenfrau lächelte wieder, wie über ein Kind, das sich an einem neuen Spielzeug freut. Mit einem schnellen Schritt trat sie in eine Ecke und zog dort einen Vorhang beiseite, den Lilith vorher nicht bemerkt hatte. Dahinter kam ein großer Spiegel zum Vorschein, in dem man sich ganz betrachten konnte.

Mit gemischten Gefühlen trat Lilith davor, unsicher darüber, was sie sehen würde. Kritisch musterte sie ihr Spiegelbild. Eine Fremde mit ihrem Gesicht blickte ihr entgegen. Bei einem flüchtigen Blick hätte sie als eine der Elbenfrauen durchgehen können. Doch ein zweiter Blick verriet sie. Lilith war zwar nicht gerade klein und auch sehr schlank doch neben Vilyani würde sie immer ein wenig zu kurz geraten und plump aussehen. Die elbische Kleidung stand ihr wider Erwarten recht gut. Sie betonte ihre Figur. Die braunen Haare, von ihrer Freundin Annette liebevoll als „schokofarben" bezeichnet, hingen ihr offen bis fast zu den Ellenbogen hinab. Sie selbst trug meistens einen Zopf oder steckte die Haare auf, damit sie ihr beim Lesen nicht in die Augen fielen. Lilith musste zugeben, dass Vilyani hier ihr Bestes gegeben hatte. Sie schimmerten beinahe. Doch das Gesicht gehörte unzweifelhaft ihr. Unter den blauen Augen lagen leichte Schatten. Sie sah blass und ein wenig verschreckt aus. Wer konnte es ihr verdenken?

„Zufrieden?"

Lilith schrak aus ihrer Betrachtung auf. „Ich hätte mich beinahe nicht wieder erkannt", gestand sie. „Noch einmal vielen Dank. Den Weg zurück finde ich alleine."

Sie verließ das Badehaus und lief durch den Sonnenschein. Liliths Verwandlung hatte erstaunlich viel Zeit in Anspruch genommen. Die Sonne war schon ein gehöriges Stück über den Horizont geklettert, der Tau getrocknet.

Sie fand die Gefährten vor ihrem Zelt in der Sonne bei einem köstlich aussehenden Frühstück sitzen. Die Elben hatten Tücher auf dem Gras ausgebreitet und Schüsseln, Becher und Teller darauf gestellt.

Aragorn entdeckte sie als erster, wie sie zwischen den Bäumen näher kam. Er sagte etwas zu Gimli, der neben ihm saß und gleich darauf wendeten alle die Köpfe und sahen ihr entgegen. Lilith wurde immer langsamer bis sie schließlich zwei Schritt von den anderen entfernt stehen blieb. Das erwartungsvolle Schweigen wurde ihr unangenehm.

„Äh, guten Morgen?" sagte sie probehalber und blickte unsicher in die Runde.

Pippin sprang als erster auf. „Wer seid Ihr und könnt Ihr uns vielleicht verraten wohin Lilith verschwunden ist?" Dann machte sich ein breites Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht breit. Merry und Gimli stimmten in sein Gelächter mit ein. Aragorn lächelte nur.

„Was für ein freundlicher Empfang" bemerkte Lilith und ließ sich auf einem freien Fleckchen Tuch nieder. Sie wollte nicht bei der ersten Gelegenheit Flecken in ihr neues Gewand machen.

„Na wenn du ein Kompliment nicht mehr erkennst wenn du eines hörst, dann kann ich dir auch nicht helfen." Gluckste Pippin in sich hinein. Er schob ihr ein Brett mit einem angebrochenen Laib Brot zu.

„Da soll noch einer an den Zauberkünsten der Elben zweifeln", meldete sich nun auch Gimli zu Wort. „Ich hätte dich wirklich kaum erkannt, Mädchen."

Lilith spürte, wie ihr die Röte ins Gesicht stieg. Das passierte ihr immer, wenn ihr jemand etwas Nettes sagte. „Ich würde es nicht Zauberkunst nennen, sondern ein Bad." entgegnete sie knapp, erstaunt über sich selbst.

Merry kicherte. Langsam wurde ihr die Geschichte zu dumm.

„Könnten wir vielleicht das Thema wechseln?"

„Welches wäre dir denn angenehmer?", fragte Boromir ruhig, doch in seinen grauen Augen blitzte es. „Soweit ich weiß, werden es schöne Frauen niemals müde Komplimente hören."

Natürlich fiel ihr darauf nichts ein. Das berühmte Mauseloch begann wieder einmal äußerst verlockend auszusehen.

Abermals war es Pippin, der sie rettete. Ohne es zu wissen, vermutlich. „Damit hat unser tapferer Herr aus Gondor zweifelsohne Recht. Aber ich möchte dich an dein Versprechen erinnern. Wie war das noch einmal gestern? Mobi Dick, Heming…irgendwas und Jane?"

Lilith musste trotz ihres Unbehagens lachen. „Du wirst noch einmal an deiner eigenen Neugierde ersticken, Peregrin Tuck", stellte sie fest. In Wirklichkeit war sie heilfroh über die Ablenkung. Allzu deutlich waren ihr gerade jene dunkle Nacht in Moria und ihr damit zusammen hängender Plan ins Bewusstsein getreten. Es war nichts, worüber sie in Gegenwart der anderen auch nur nachdenken mochte.

Also begann sie zu erzählen und konzentrierte sich dabei stur auf ihren Teller und das Frühstück. Sie begann mit der Geschichte von Moby Dick, so gut sie sich daran erinnern konnte. Natürlich ließ sie all die langen Kapitel über die Farbe weiß und den Wahlfang im 19. Jahrhundert aus. Sie schätzte Pippin so ein, dass er vor allem an einer spannenden Geschichte interessiert war.

„Dieser Kapitän Ahab war ja wirklich ein wahrer Teufelskerl" entfuhr es ihm schließlich. Er dachte einen Moment nach und blinzelte versonnen in den blauen Himmel hinauf. „Schade, dass keiner von ihnen bis auf einen überlebt hat. Wenigstens diesem lustigen Queequeg hätte ich es gegönnt."

Inzwischen hatte auch noch der hungrigste Hobbit sein Frühstück beendet. Elben hatten das Geschirr und die unbedeutenden Reste weggeräumt und die Gemeinschaft wieder allein gelassen. Legolas und Gimli waren zu einem Spaziergang durch den Wald aufgebrochen.

„Hast du denn schon einmal das Meer gesehen, Lilith?" fragte Sam plötzlich.

„Falls du das in meiner Welt meinst, ja, das habe ich."

„Wie ist es?"

„Riesig. Unvorstellbar riesig und wunderschön. Man kann den ganzen Tag lang sitzen, hinausschauen und den Wellen zuhören."

„Sam, lenke sie nicht ab", schalt Pippin. „Jetzt wo ich alles über den weißen Wal gehört habe, kommen die anderen beiden dran."

„Kriegst du denn eigentlich nie genug?", entfuhr es Lilith halb lachend, halb verzweifelt.

„Nicht solange es etwas gibt, das ich noch nicht weiß", lautete die vergnügte Antwort.

Lilith seufzte. „Gut, was willst du zuerst hören? Hemingway oder Jane Austen." Wenn das so weiterging würde sie spätestens heute Abend keine Stimme mehr haben.

„Über was schreiben die beiden denn?"

„Hemingway ist vor allem für seinen Erzählstil berühmt. Das kann ich schlecht wiedergeben. In seinen Geschichten geht es oft um Tod oder Krieg. Manche behaupten seine Bücher seien hauptsächlich etwas für Männer, aber ich lese ihn sehr gerne."

„Na ich weiß nicht. Von Tod und Krieg habe ich eigentlich genug." Pippin runzelte die Stirn.

„Jane Austen würde ich fast als das genaue Gegenteil bezeichnen. Meine Freundin Maria kann gar nicht genug von ihren Geschichten bekommen. Es handelt sich dabei ausnahmslos um Liebesgeschichten."

Pippin rümpfte die Nase. „Liebesgeschichten? Nein, das ist nichts für mich. Das können sich junge Mädchen anhören. Dann vielleicht doch lieber Krieg. So aus der Ferne betrachtet."

„Und was ist mit der Geschichte von Tinúviel und Beren?" fuhr ihm Sam dazwischen. „Die hat dir doch gefallen und das ist schließlich auch eine Liebesgeschichte."

Damit begann eine heftige Diskussion zwischen den beiden, vor allem weil Sam seinen Standpunkt partout nicht aufgeben mochte.

Lilith nutzte die Gelegenheit um sich unbemerkt davon zu stehlen. Außer Sichtweite der Zelte blieb sie stehen, lehnte sich mit dem Rücken an einen der silbernen Mallornstämme und schloss erschöpft die Augen. Tief atmete sie die milde Luft von Lothlorien. Selbst sie schien golden zu schmecken. Es roch ganz unbestreitbar nach Wald und doch nicht so wie sie es kannte. Sie legte den Kopf in den Nacken und blinzelte in die Baumkronen hinauf. Die Behausungen der Elben waren so an ihre Umgebung angepasst, dass sie oft nicht erkannte, wo Bäume und künstliche Erweiterungen aneinandergrenzten. Der Wind rauschte sacht in den Blättern hoch über ihr. Ein goldenes Meer von silbernen Säulen getragen.

„Du hättest noch weiter davonlaufen sollen. Hier werden sie dich ganz bestimmt finden"

Wie vom Blitz getroffen fuhr Lilith zusammen, als sie Boromirs Stimme so nahe hörte. Ihr Herz setzte einen Schlag aus um danach doppelt so schnell weiter zu klopfen. Sie hatte nicht bemerkt, dass er ihr gefolgt war. Eigentlich hätte es sie nicht überraschen dürfen. Sie hatte den ganzen Morgen seine Blicke auf sich gespürt.

„Danke für die Warnung", erwiderte sie nervös. „Dann nichts wie weg." Sie raffte ihren Rock und wollte davon gehen.

Mit einem schnellen Schritt versperrte er ihr den Weg. „Und wohin, wenn ich fragen darf? Möglichst weit weg von diesen neugierigen Hobbits oder möglichst weit weg von mir?"

Lilith schwieg, doch sie war sich sicher, dass er ihre Antwort bereits kannte.

„Du weichst mir aus." Das war keine Frage, sondern eine Feststellung. „Wovor hast du Angst?"

Lilith wollte einen Schritt zurückgehen und stieß mit dem Rücken an den Stamm des Mallorns. Sie saß fest. Es blieb ihr nichts übrig, als die Flucht nach vorne.

„Vor mir selbst." Sie zwang sich, seinem Blick stand zu halten. Er lächelte.

„Wenn es weiter nichts ist. Dem kann abgeholfen werden." Bevor sie auch nur die Möglichkeit hatte zu reagieren, beugte er sich vor und küsste sie.

Im ersten Moment erstarrte sie unter seiner Berührung wie in jener Nacht in Moria. Doch nur für eine Sekunde. Dann drängte sich ihr Plan in ihr Bewusstsein. Und ein wenig Trotz. Er wollte sie küssen? Gut, das konnte er haben. Also erwiderte sie den Kuss. Und zu ihrer Bestürzung merkte sie, wie etwas in ihr darauf reagierte.

„Nicht vor den anderen", bat sie ein wenig atemlos nachdem er sie wieder freigegeben hatte.

Boromir lachte. „Noch ein Grund mehr möglichst schnell das Weite zu suchen."

Lilith schüttelte den Kopf. Zum ersten Mal seit sie den Dachboden ihrer Tante verlassen hatte, schien sie ihr Selbstbewusstsein wieder gefunden zu haben. „Vielleicht sollte ich besser wieder zurückgehen."

Boromir runzelte einen Augenblick die Stirn, dann nickte er. „Einverstanden. Verbringe diesen Tag ruhig mit diesen zwei vorlauten Hobbits. Aber heute Nacht gehörst du mir."

***

Den Rest des Tages herrschte in Lilith ein einziges Durcheinander. Sie mühte sich redlich, es die anderen nicht merken lassen. Doch konnte sie keine Minute lang still sitzen, was Pippin zu Mutmaßungen bezüglich des Ameisenanteils in ihrem Frühstück anregte.

Geduldig beantwortete sie alle seine Fragen, erzählte Geschichten und lachte wenn Merry und er sich eines ihrer Wortgefechte lieferten.

Während des Abendessens jedoch hielt sie es nicht mehr aus.

„Nein, Pippin, es reicht", entfuhr es ihr schließlich. Sie hatte kaum einen Bissen hinuntergebracht und nur von dem hellgelben Wein gekostet, der ihre Becher füllte. „Ich ertrage keine einzige Frage mehr heute. Ich kann mich nicht einmal mehr selbst denken hören."

Ohne ein weiteres Wort stand sie auf und lief in die Dämmerung hinaus. Die weißen Waldwege leuchteten im Abendlicht doch im Dickicht sammelten sich schon die Schatten. Die ersten Lampen wurden über ihr in den Häusern der Elben entzündet und aus der Ferne hörte sie traurigen Gesang. Es kümmerte sie nicht. Sie lief weiter und weiter bis sie an eine freie Stelle mit einem kleinen Teich kam. Winzige blasse Blumen glitzerten wie herabgefallene Sterne im dichten Gras und niedrige Hecken bildeten ein verschlungenes Muster. Es sah aus wie ein sorgfältig angelegter Garten. Neben dem Weiher lag ein grauer Stein direkt am Wasser. Wie ein Sitz, der extra dort aufgestellt worden war. Ohne nachzudenken sank Lilith darauf nieder.

Um sie drehte sich alles. Es war einfach zu viel auf einmal. Sie wollte nicht an heute Nacht denken, sie wollte nicht an zu Hause denken, sie wollte nicht mehr an all die Gefahren außerhalb des Waldes denken. Sie wollte überhaupt nicht mehr denken.

In diesem Moment hörte sie sachte Schritte auf dem Pfad. Resigniert sah sie auf, überzeugt einen der Gefährten zu erblicken, der sie zurückholen wollte, und erlebte eine Überraschung. Im Zwielicht unter den Bäumen erkannte sie Galadriel deren weißes Gewand unwirklich schimmerte. Ohne Eile ging sie auf Lilith zu und blieb direkt vor ihr stehen.

„Zur Stunde der Dämmerung ist dieser Garten am schönsten" begann sie ohne eine Begrüßung. „Er erinnert mich an schöne Dinge, die längst im Meer versunken sind."

Lilith sprang peinlich berührt auf. Wenn dies Galadriels persönlicher Garten war, hatte sie sicher verbotener weise auf ihrem Sitz gesessen. Ungelenk versuchte sie einen Knicks. „Verzeiht. Falls ich die Lichtung unrechtmäßig betreten habe tut es mir leid."

Die Elbin lächelte. „Unruhe und innere Zweifel führten dich hierher. Es bedarf keiner Entschuldigung. Komm geh mit mir ein paar Schritte am Wasser entlang. Rat mag oft hier gefunden werden wenn die Nacht fällt."

Schweigend umrundeten sie den kleinen Weiher zur Hälfte. Auf seiner Oberfläche spiegelte sich der dunkler werdende Abendhimmel. Soviel Macht und Weisheit strahlte die Herrin der Galadrim aus, dass Lilith sich in ihrer Gesellschaft unbedeutend und klein fühlte. Schließlich blieb Galadriel stehen und wandte sich ihrem Gast zu.

„Ich sehe viele Dinge, die in weiter Ferne liegen, oder in ferner Zeit. Vieles mag noch geschehen, was ich bereits jetzt ahne. Doch ist es nicht an mir Ratschläge zu erteilen. Die Entscheidung muss letztendlich von jedem einzelnen getroffen werden."

Lilith nahm all ihren Mut zusammen. „Bitte, Herrin. Es gibt nur eines, was ich wissen möchte, falls Ihr es sagen dürft. Werde ich einen Weg zurück nach Hause finden?"

Galadriel maß Lilith mit einem langen Blick. Diese wand sich vor Unbehagen, denn es schien ihr, als könne die Elbin bis auf den Grund ihrer Seele sehen und jeden noch so geheimen Gedanken erraten. Dann nickte sie. „Es ist möglich, wenn du es wünscht."

Lilith atmete erleichtert auf. „Kennt ihr einen Weg mich wieder in meine Welt zu schicken?" Sie musste die Gelegenheit beim Schopf packen. Wer wusste schon, ob sie noch einmal so ungestört mit Galadriel sprechen konnte?

Ihr Gegenüber blickte für einen Moment betrübt drein. „Dieses Wissen besitzen wir in Lothlorien nicht. Wir haben nie danach getrachtet andere Welten zu bereisen, da uns diese hier so am Herzen liegt. Sei versichert, läge es in meiner Macht, ich würde dich noch heute Nacht zurück schicken wenn das deinem Wunsch entspräche. Ich mag dir nicht verhehlen, dass eine schwere Zeit vor dir liegt, obgleich du bereits viele Gefahren bestanden hast. Aber ich sehe zwei Wege, die du einschlagen kannst. Der erste führt durch Angst und Zweifel, doch gewahre ich eine große Freude an seinem Ende. Auf dem zweiten erblicke ich Tod und trotzdem Leben, aber auch einen großen Schmerz." Noch einmal musterte sie Lilith prüfend. „Einer davon schwindet bereits."

„Keiner der beiden klingt sehr verlockend", bemerkte Lilith wie für sich selbst. „Woher soll ich wissen, welcher der richtige ist und was ich tun muss um ihm zu folgen?"

„Das kann ich dir nicht sagen. Du musst es selbst erkennen und die Wahl treffen." Sie hob den Kopf. „Doch sieh, hier ist jemand von deinen Gefährten, der besorgt nach dir gesucht hat."

Lilith drehte sich um und entdeckte Aragorn zwischen den Bäumen. Ehrerbietig grüßte er die Herrin bevor er sich mit Lilith zurück auf den Weg machte.

Eine Zeitlang gingen sie schweigend durch die anbrechende Nacht. Lilith entgingen allerdings nicht die nachdenklichen Seitenblicke, die der Waldläufer ihr immer wieder zuwarf. Sie versuchte, dem keine Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken. Zu vertieft war sie in ihre eigenen Gedanken. Zwei Wege zwischen denen sie wählen musste? Das klang wie das schlimmste Horoskop-Gewäsch, das sie jemals gehört hatte. Und doch beschlich sie die Ahnung, dass es mit Galadriels Visionen hier in Mittelerde eine völlig andere Bewandtnis hatte.

Am Rand der Lichtung auf der ihre Zelte standen, hielt Aragorn an.

„Ich muss mich bei dir entschuldigen." Lilith war so verblüfft, dass sie ihn nur fassungslos anstarrte. „Die Trauer über Gandalfs Verlust muss mir kurzzeitig den Verstand vernebelt haben. Durch seinen Tod habe ich die Führung unserer Gemeinschaft übernommen und damit auch die Verantwortung für ihre Mitglieder. Ich weiß nicht, welche Pläne er für dich hatte. Er hat sie mir gegenüber mit keinem Wort erwähnt. Wir können nicht lange hier in Lothlorien bleiben, unser Auftrag ist dringend und duldet keinen Aufschub. Ich habe in den letzten Tagen wenig über deinen weiteren Weg nachgedacht, doch werde ich eine Lösung für dich finden."

Lilith schüttelte den Kopf. „Vielen Dank aber ich habe meinen Entschluss bereits gefasst. Falls ich meine Heimat jemals wieder sehen möchte, muss ich nach Minas Tirith. Dort war meine Urgroßmutter vor vielen Jahren. Nur dort kann ich hoffen, die Lösung des Rätsels zu finden."

„Ich habe gesehen, dass dich etwas bedrückt und es war nicht nur die Ungeduld mit einem naseweisen Hobbit. Was ist es, Lilith?"

Sie schluckte. Was sollte sie antworten? Sie konnte ihm unmöglich von ihrem Plan erzählen und von Galadriels vager Prophezeiung.

Also zuckte sie mit den Schultern. „Nichts und alles, Aragorn. Ich verstehe es selbst nicht recht. Wenn du mich jetzt entschuldigst. Ich bin sehr müde und werde lieber schlafen gehen."

Damit ließ sie ihn stehen und ging zu ihrem Zelt hinüber. Sie fühlte sich ziemlich schäbig dabei. Vor allem weil sie wusste, dass sie heute Nacht noch lange nicht schlafen würde.

* * *

_Herrje, wieso werden diese Kapitel denn so lang? Jetzt muss ich ein drittes in Lothlorien anfangen…und alle schwierigen Szenen da rein packen…oh, oh_

_Bis dahin: Please R&R_


	11. Versunken

_Hm, ich gebe zu, die Prophezeiung der beiden Wege war ein wenig gemein. Immerhin haben sowohl Lilith als auch die Leser keine Ahnung, worum es dabei eigentlich geht. Aber so ist das mit Orakeln nun mal. Die Geschichte wird zeigen, welcher Weg beschritten wird und wer oder was damit gemeint ist. _

_Vorwarnung: Falls eine bestimmte Szene schlecht geschrieben ist, bitte ich um Verzeihung und Verständnis: ICH KANN ES EINFACH NICHT! So, das musste jetzt endlich mal raus. _

_Ach ja und ich habe das Rating geändert. Nur zur Vorsicht._

**11. Versunken**

Lilith lief in ihrem Zelt auf und ab wie ein Tiger im Käfig. Ihre Unterhaltung mit Galadriel hatte ihre Unruhe nicht besänftigt sondern nur verstärkt. Als ob sie nicht schon genug Probleme hätte, musste nun auch noch ein undurchsichtiges Orakel dazukommen. Wie sie es auch drehte und wendete, sie wurde nicht schlau daraus.

Tod und dennoch Leben? Was konnte das bedeuten? Wie konnte jemand sterben und dennoch weiter leben? Und auf einen großen Schmerz konnte sie durchaus verzichten. Angst und Zweifel? Davon hatte sie in den letzten Tagen mehr als genug abbekommen. Eine große Freude am Ende des ersten Weges? Vielleicht die Heimkehr in ihre Welt? Bedeutete das etwa, dass der zweite Weg sie nicht nach Hause führen würde? Ein Schauer lief ihr bei diesem Gedanken über den Rücken. Und doch hatte Galadriel behauptet, sie würde einen Weg zurück finden, wenn sie es wünschte. Das letzte hatte sie merkwürdig betont. Wenn sie es wünschte? Warum sollte sie in Mittelerde bleiben wollen? Sie hatte ein Leben und einen Platz in ihrer Welt. Hier war sie allen nur ein Klotz am Bein.

Das rief ihr das kurze Gespräch mit Aragorn ins Gedächtnis zurück. Wollte der Waldläufer sie einfach in Lothlorien zurück lassen? Von seinem Standpunkt aus mochte das die beste Lösung sein. Lilith hatte noch nicht ganz verstanden, mit welchem Auftrag die Gefährten losgezogen waren, aber Aragorn rechnete damit, dass auf ihrem Weg noch viel schlimmere Gefahren lauerten als bisher. Die Fahrt war riskant genug auch ohne jemanden wie Lilith dabei zuhaben. Er machte sich nur Sorgen um sie und sie gab ihm völlig recht. Falls sie nicht plötzlich über Nacht ungeahnte Fähigkeiten entwickelte oder wenigstens bessere Nerven, würde sie die Gefährten bloß aufhalten. Falls es auch nur die geringste Chance gegeben hätte, dass sie in Lothlorien einen Weg nach Hause finden würde, wäre sie mit Freuden hiergeblieben. Hier war sie sicher vor Wölfen und Orks. Außerdem schienen die Elben auf ihre merkwürdige Art sehr freundlich zu sein. Aber sie wollte nach Hause und dazu musste sie nach Minas Tirith.

Wenn Aragorn sich nun weigerte, sie mitzunehmen? Bei diesem Gedanken musste sie sich setzten. Es lag durchaus im Bereich des Möglichen. Gandalf hätte ihr geholfen, da war sie sich völlig sicher. Der graue Zauberer hatte ihre Urgroßmutter gekannt und mehr gewusst als er zugegeben hatte. Er hätte sie verstanden. Aber Aragorn? Wenn er sie in der Obhut der Elben zurück ließ, wie sollte sie dann in das Archiv des weißen Turms gelangen? Lilith bezweifelte, dass Celeborn oder Galadriel ihr einen Begleiter mitgeben würden. Alleine hatte sie keine Chance, die Reise lebend zu überstehen.

Alles lief auf einen Punkt zu: Boromir. Sie wusste, dass Minas Tirith auch sein Ziel war, gleichgültig wohin der Rest der Gemeinschaft sich wenden würde. Sie musste ihn dazu überreden, sie mitzunehmen. Und sie konnte heute Nacht gleich damit anfangen.

So ganz wohl war ihr bei der ganzen Geschichte immer noch nicht. Es gab bestimmt auch in Mittelerde Bezeichnungen für jemanden wie sie und sicher keine besonders freundlichen. Aber welche Wahl blieb ihr schon? Sie konnte nur hoffen, dass in Gondor keine übermäßig eifersüchtige Ehefrau wartete…

***

Als er das Zelt betrat war Lilith vorbereitet und fest entschlossen. Zum ersten Mal seit sie so unvermittelt nach Mittelerde geraten war, fühlte sie sich nicht mehr hilflos und verloren. Sie hatte ein Ziel. Sie hatte einen Plan. Jetzt musste sie nur noch beherzt genug sein auch an ihm festzuhalten. Im Gegensatz zu einem Warg oder einem Ork war Boromir ja auch nur begrenzt furchteinflößend – und sie wusste wenigstens ziemlich genau, was er von ihr wollte. Außerdem war sie kein unschuldiges junges Mädchen mehr. Sie hatte eine Ahnung worauf sie sich einließ – hoffte sie jedenfalls.

Sie stand auf und brachte trotz aller Aufregung ein Lächeln zustande. Er blieb dicht vor ihr stehen, umfasste mit der Hand ihr Kinn und blickte ihr aufmerksam ins Gesicht. Seine Haare sahen feucht aus. Er hatte die schwere Reisekleidung abgelegt und trug nur ein leichtes Gewand. Ihr Herz begann schneller zu klopfen unter seiner Musterung. So aus der Nähe war Boromir doch eine recht einschüchternde Erscheinung. Dennoch hielt sie seinem Blick tapfer stand.

„Na, das ist doch schon viel besser." Seine Stimme klang anders als sonst. Tiefer. „Keine Angst mehr?"

Lilith schüttelte den Kopf. Sie traute ihrer Stimme nicht.

„Gut." Damit zog er sie an sich. Sein Kuss war drängend und fordernder als heute Mittag doch Lilith zögerte diesmal nicht, ihn zu erwidern. Er schmeckte nach dem goldenen Wein der Elben. Einen Moment lang wünschte sie sich, mehr davon getrunken zu haben, doch rasch schob sie den Gedanken beiseite. Kein bewusstes Denken mehr. Überhaupt kein Denken mehr. Nicht, dass sie ihr Mut im letzten Augenblick doch noch verließ.

Seine Lippen lösten sich von den ihren und begannen ihren Hals hinab zu wandern. Gleichzeitig erforschten seine Hände jeden Zentimeter ihres Körpers durch den Stoff ihres Kleides hindurch. Lilith bekam eine Gänsehaut. Ihr Atem beschleunigte sich. War das wirklich nur noch Aufregung? Der Gedanke etwas Ungeheuerliches zu tun? Nein, einem bisher tief verborgenen Teil ihres Selbst gefiel es auf diese Art begehrt zu werden. Genoss seine Berührungen.

Dieser Teil ließ sie auch die Arme um Boromirs Hals schlingen, als er sie hochhob und auf das Bett legte. Ließ ihre Hände ihrerseits einen Weg unter seine Kleidung finden. Ließ sie ihm helfen den Verschluss ihres Gewandes zu öffnen und es abzustreifen. Ließ sie keine Scham empfinden, so gänzlich nackt vor ihm zu liegen.

Seine Hände fühlten sich rau auf ihrer bloßen Haut an, seine Lippen weich. Sein Bart kratzte ein wenig. Lilith schloss die Augen. In ihrem Kopf drehte sich alles. Sie hatte das Gefühl zu versinken. Zu ertrinken in einem dunklen Meer aus dem sie nie wieder auftauchen würde.

Es war ähnlich und gleichzeitig ganz anders als in jener Nacht in Moria. Seine Berührungen waren bestimmt, nicht grob. Sie fügte sich nicht mehr sondern kam ihm entgegen. Sein Verlangen war heftig aber nicht ungestüm.

Das wichtigste jedoch: Sie hatte endlich jede Angst verloren.

***

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte Lilith alleine. Vage konnte sie sich noch entsinnen, dass er irgendwann aus dem Bett gestiegen war und sich angezogen hatte. Dann hatte er leise das Zelt verlassen. Es war ihr lieber so. Was würden die übrigen Gefährten denken, wenn Boromirs Lager die ganze Nacht leer blieb?

Sie setzte sich auf und streckte sich. Die Decke glitt herunter und gab ihre bloße Haut der kühlen Morgenluft Preis. Sie fröstelte. Trotz der Sonnenstrahlen, die unter dem Zelteingang hereinfielen war es immer noch Winter. Ihr Kleid lag neben dem Bett auf dem Boden, wo er es achtlos hingeworfen hatte. Liliths Puls beschleunigte sich, wenn sie die letzte Nacht vor ihrem inneren Auge Revue passieren ließ. Sie hatte es getan! Und sie fühlte sich überhaupt nicht schlecht deswegen. Wer hätte das gedacht? Was wohl ihre Freundinnen dazu sagen würden? Sie musste unwillkürlich schmunzeln, wenn sie sich ihre geschockten Gesichter ausmalte. Oder ihr Exfreund, der sie nach drei Jahren einfach abserviert hatte um mit einer blondierten, miniberockten BWL-Studentin um die Häuser zu ziehen…

„Ha!" sagte sie laut, schob die Decken zur Seite und stand auf. Sie zog sich an, flocht ihre Haare und öffnete die Zeltklappe um in den neuen Tag hinaus zu spähen. Sie war wesentlich später aufgewacht als gestern. Beinahe alle anderen waren schon wach. Nur Pippin und Merry schnarchten noch auf ihren Liegen. Vielleicht träumten sie ja vom weiten Meer und dem riesigen weißen Wal.

Lilith fühlte sich prächtig. Sie wünschte allen einen guten Morgen und suchte sich einen Platz neben Sam. Sie lächelte kurz in Boromirs Richtung, der ihren Blick mit einem Nicken erwiderte. Dann machte sie Sam eine Schüssel mit roten Beeren streitig. Die Sonne schien warm und das Gras leuchtete. Alles sah viel heller und hoffnungsvoller aus als am vorigen Abend.

Noch zwei oder drei solcher Nächte und der Begleitschutz nach Minas Tirith war ihr sicher.

* * *

_Eigentlich wollte ich am Ende des 11. Kapitels Lothlorien schon hinter mir gelassen haben. Aber ich ärgere mich schon gar nicht mehr. _

_Und jetzt lehne ich mich entspannt zurück und warte auf Reviews. Hoffentlich…He, ich hab mich echt angestrengt! _


	12. Verflogen

_Jetzt aber los…_

**12. Verflogen**

Die Tage in Lothlorien vergingen wie im Flug. Irgendwann hörte Lilith auf zu zählen. Die Sonne schien jeden Tag und wenn es doch regnete, war es ein sanfter Regen, der alles leuchtend und reingewaschen zurückließ. Die Luft war kühl doch nicht frostig und obwohl der Januar erst in den Februar überging schien immer eine Vorahnung des Frühlings über dem Land zu liegen. Lilith hatte sich bald von den Strapazen ihrer ersten Tage in Mittelerde erholt. Kratzer und Schürfwunden verheilten, Blutergüsse verschwanden. Schon nach wenigen Tagen fühlte sie sich frisch und ausgeruht.

Zwar verbrachte sie noch so manche Stunde mit Pippin und Merry aber sie ließ sich nie wieder so sehr in Beschlag nehmen wie am ersten Tag. Die beiden wuchsen ihr richtig ans Herz. Manchmal hatte sie fast das Gefühl nicht mit Wesen aus einer fremden Welt sondern mit Freunden von Zuhause zusammen zu sitzen.

An einigen Tagen nahm Vilyani sie auch mit um ihr mehr von Caras Galadhon zu zeigen. Lilith hatte sie eines Morgens schüchtern danach gefragt und die Elbenfrau hatte sich sofort bereit erklärt, die Fremdenführerin zu spielen. Sie beobachtete die Elben bei ihren verschiedenen Handwerken und staunte ein ums andere Mal über ihre Kunstfertigkeit und Anmut. Fast bedauerte sie es, nicht in Lothlorien bleiben zu können. Jeder Bewohner der Stadt schien auf seine Weise um Gandalf zu trauern. Die von Harfen begleiteten Klagelieder trieben Lilith mehr als einmal die Tränen in die Augen.

Lilith erfuhr nun auch endlich mit welchem Auftrag die Gefährten von einem Ort namens Bruchtal aufgebrochen waren. Er kam ihr fantastischer vor als alles, was sie in Mittelerde bisher gehört hatte. Ein dunkler Herrscher, dem Teufel selbst nicht unähnlich nach allem was ihr zu Ohren kam, ein Ring, dem ein Großteil der bösen Macht innewohnte und der verzweifelte Versuch ihn zu zerstören. Es klang mehr als absurd. Allerdings hatte sie inzwischen gelernt, dass sie nichts in dieser Welt für unmöglich halten durfte.

Die Nächte in Lothlorien dagegen standen auf einem vollkommen anderen Blatt. Keine davon verbrachte sie alleine. Morgens war Boromir jedoch jedes Mal verschwunden. Lilith weigerte sich, eingehend über ihre Art von Beziehung nachzudenken. Tagsüber unterschied sie sich nicht von der zu den übrigen Gefährten. Nachts jedoch…

Sie überkam zunehmend das Gefühl, dass zwei Liliths in ihrem Körper wohnten. Eine, die sich gar nicht so sehr von der unterschied, die den Dachboden ihrer Tante nach verstaubten Schätzen durchforstet hatte. Die freudig über Geschichten diskutierte aber eigentlich ein wenig schüchtern und leicht zu verunsichern war. Und dann eine andere, die nachts das Lager mit einem Fremden teilte und keine Gewissensbisse dabei hatte. Die sich mit ihrem Körper etwas erkaufte und nichts Verwerfliches dabei fand. Der es gefiel auf diese Art begehrt zu werden. Die beiden hatten nicht viel miteinander gemeinsam.

Bei Licht besehen musste Lilith zugeben, dass sie es schlechter hätte treffen können. Boromir war weder ein schlechter Liebhaber noch unansehnlich. Schon gar nicht ohne Kleidung. Auch wenn etliche Narben von zahllosen bestandenen Kämpfen zeugten.

Es waren kleine Dinge, die ihr in Erinnerung blieben und sie manchmal auch tagsüber erröten ließen, wenn sie sich unvermittelt in ihr Bewusstsein drängten. Nachdem sie miteinander geschlafen hatten betrachtete er gerne wie sie im Licht der silbernen Lampe dalag während der Schweißfilm auf ihrer Haut langsam trocknete. Wenn sie bei solchen Gelegenheiten einschlief geschah es ab und zu, dass sie von seiner Hand zwischen ihren Beinen wieder aufwachte.

Keiner konnte genau sagen, wie viele Tage sie bereits in Lothlorien verbracht hatten. Doch langsam wurde der Aufbruch immer drängender. Die Gefährten konnten ihren Auftrag nicht ewig hinauszögern. Und auch Lilith spürte, wie es sie weiter zog. Den Weg nach Hause würde sie weder im Waldreich der Elben noch in Boromirs Armen finden.

***

Es war einer der Nachmittage, an denen Lilith sich nach Ruhe sehnte. Den ganzen Morgen hatten Pippin und Gimli ihr mit einer Diskussion über Schusswaffen in den Ohren gelegen. Sie hatte unvorsichtigerweise doch eine Geschichte von Krieg und Tod erzählt und da ließ es sich nicht vermeiden Gewehre und Bomben zu erwähnen. Das folgende Streitgespräch über „Waffen für Feiglinge" wie Gimli sie nannte, war ermüdend und sehr anstrengend gewesen. Im Augenblick wünschte sie sich nur ein paar Stunden alleine um wieder Ordnung in ihre Gedanken zu bringen.

Ziellos schlenderte sie zwischen den turmdicken Säulen der Bäume umher. Der Wald war gesprenkelt mit schrägen Sonnenstrahlen, die durch das goldene Blätterdach fielen. In der Ferne konnte sie gerade noch den Klang einer Harfe vernehmen. Direkt vor ihr versperrten die gewaltigen Wurzeln eines Mallorns ihr den Weg. An der höchsten Stelle ragten sie höher empor als Liliths Kopf. Gerade wollte sie das Hindernis umrunden, als sie dahinter unvermittelt Aragorns Stimme hörte.

„Gut, dass ich dich hier treffe, Boromir. Ich habe ein ernstes Wort mit dir zu reden."

Lilith drückte sich rasch mit dem Rücken an die Wurzel und hielt den Atem an. Sie wollte nicht von den beiden bemerkt werden. Eigentlich lag es nicht in ihrer Absicht zu lauschen aber wenn sie jetzt versuchte zu verschwinden, würden sie sie auf jeden Fall entdecken.

„Du kannst dir sicher denken, worum es sich handelt." Lilith sah deutlich Aragorns grimmigen Gesichtsausdruck vor sich.

„Keineswegs. Bei all unserem Umgang mit den Elben ist mir die Kunst des Gedankenlesens bisher noch verschlossen geblieben", antwortete Boromir ein wenig mürrisch.

„Erspare mir müßige Widerworte. Du weißt so gut wie ich, wovon ich spreche. Von Lilith."

Ihr Herz begann wild zu klopfen, als sie ihren Namen hörte.

„Was soll mit ihr sein?"

„Boromir, ich bin weder mit Blindheit noch mit Taubheit geschlagen. Ich habe mehr von der Welt gesehen als du und in der letzten Zeit ein Lager, das die halbe Nacht leer bleibt. Glaubst du ich hätte nicht gemerkt, was zwischen euch vorgeht?" Die Stimme des Waldläufers ließ deutlich seine Ungeduld erkennen.

„Ich glaube kaum, Aragorn, dass dies eine Angelegenheit zwischen dir und mir sein sollte", erwiderte Boromir abweisend.

„Das sollte sie allerdings. Und je nachdem, wie sich die Sache verhält, geht sie die ganze Gemeinschaft an. Sei froh, dass ich mit meinem Urteil darüber hinterm Berg halte. Es würde dir nicht gefallen. Was hast du ihr versprochen?"

„Wo ich bin und was ich tue geht allein mich etwas an."

„Nein. In dieser bestimmten Sache werde ich mich nicht mit Ausflüchten zufrieden geben. Was hast du ihr versprochen?"

„Sie sicher nach Minas Tirith zu bringen."

„Das hatte ich befürchtet. Es lag nicht in deiner Macht solch ein Versprechen abzugeben, Boromir. Ich bin der Anführer unserer Gemeinschaft und wenigstens sollten alle darüber entscheiden ob sie weiter mit uns kommen darf. Hast du unseren Auftrag vergessen?"

„Niemand hat das Recht mir in diesen Dingen Befehle zu erteilen, noch wird man mich dazu bringen wortbrüchig zu werden. Wir Menschen aus Gondor pflegen unsere Versprechen zu halten." Das klang gefährlich. Wie eine Herausforderung. „Aber ich bin überzeugt nicht einmal du könntest sie zurückhalten, Aragorn. Sie ist ebenso fest entschlossen mit uns zu kommen wie die beiden jungen Hobbits bei unserem Aufbruch in Imladris."

„Weswegen? Ich hoffe du hast ihr nicht noch anderes versprochen, was du nicht halten kannst."

Sie hörte Boromir kurz auflachen. „Für wie töricht hältst du mich eigentlich? Nein, sie ist besessen davon im Archiv des weißen Turmes einen Weg nach Hause zu finden."

Aragorn schwieg einen Augenblick. „Solange du ehrlich zu ihr warst mag es angehen. Ich möchte nur vermeiden, dass es zu unschönen Missverständnissen kommt." Er seufzte. „Das letzte Wort in dieser Angelegenheit ist noch nicht gesprochen." Damit ging er davon.

Erst als beide Männer schon lange zwischen den Bäumen verschwunden waren, erlaubte sich Lilith wieder normal zu atmen.

***

Nur einen Tag nach der von Lilith belauschten Unterhaltung wurden die Gefährten abends von Celeborn in die Halle auf dem riesigen Mallorn gerufen. Abschiedsstimmung lag in der Luft. Ihre Zeit in Lothlorien neigte sich dem Ende zu. Nachmittags war Frodo mit einem in sich gekehrten Gesichtsausdruck auf der Wiese neben der Quelle aufgetaucht. Irgendetwas war passiert oder er hatte etwas erlebt, das ihn verändert hatte. Merry und Pippin munkelten, er habe eine Unterredung mit der Herrin Galadriel gehabt.

Wie an ihrem ersten Abend in Caras Galadhon empfing sie das Herrscherpaar gemeinsam inmitten ihres Hofstaats.

„Die Zeit für euren Aufbruch ist gekommen", begrüßte sie Celeborn. „Ein jeder muss sich nun entscheiden, ob er den Weg nach Süden einschlagen will oder in der Sicherheit des Waldes verweilen möchte bis die Straßen wieder frei sind oder das Dunkel uns gänzlich überrollt hat."

Wieder blickte Galadriel sie alle der Reihe nach prüfend an. Am längsten verweilte sie bei Lilith. „Sie haben sich alle entschieden weiter zu gehen", verkündete sie schließlich.

„Dann bleibt mir dazu nichts mehr zu sagen."

Da die Gefährten sich noch nicht entschlossen hatten, welchen Weg sie letztendlich nehmen sollten, stellte Celeborn ihnen Boote zur Verfügung um dem großen Strom nach Süden zu folgen. Das erleichterte Liliths Herz. Sie hatte sich schon mit dem Gedanken an weitere ermüdende Fußmärsche abgefunden. Auf dem Wasser würden sie wesentlich schneller und bequemer vorankommen.

„Na, ich bin mir bei dieser Geschichte nicht so ganz sicher", raunte Pippin Lilith zu, als sie am nächsten Morgen am Bootlandungsplatz standen und auf den Silberlauf hinausblickten. Ein Stück weiter vereinigte er sich mit dem großen Strom. Ein weißer Steg ragte vor ihnen in den Fluss. Dutzende von Booten waren an ihm und am Ufer befestigt. „Ich stehe lieber mit meinen beiden Füßen auf festem Boden, wenn du verstehst was ich meine."

Lilith lächelte. Die Abneigung von Sam und Pippin gegen Reisen auf dem Wasser hatte schon beinahe etwas Drolliges. Sie selbst machte sich keine Sorgen. Sie hatte in ihrem Leben schon zweimal in einem Kanu gesessen und schwimmen konnte sie auch. Vielleicht würde sie für die nächsten paar Tage doch kein Klotz am Bein der Gemeinschaft sein.

Sie schulterte ihren Rucksack und folgte Aragorn und Legolas auf den Steg hinaus. Die Elben hatten ihre Gäste großzügig für die den weiteren Weg ausgestattet. Darunter waren vor allem Vorräte und praktische Dinge wie Seile, doch hatte jeder einen Kapuzenmantel aus elbischem Gewebe erhalten. Grau sahen sie im Dunkel unter den Bäumen aus und am Kragen wurden sie mit einer Brosche verschlossen, die wie ein silbrig geädertes Blatt geformt war.

Da Lilith außer ihrer Kleidung nichts besaß, hatte sie mehr Ausrüstung erhalten. Ein Rucksack aus wasserabweisendem Leder gehörte dazu. Außerdem war sie noch einmal neu eingekleidet worden. Über einer glatten Hose trug sie nun eine Tunika, die ihr fast bis zu den Knien reichte und mit einem geflochtenen Gürtel zusammengehalten wurde. Dazu gab es kurze Stiefel, nicht schwer doch robust. Wie alles andere besaßen auch die Kleider die Farben Lothloriens. Silbergrau wie die Stämme der Mallorns, gelb wie die goldenen Blätter und dunkel wie die Schatten unter den Bäumen. Ihre alte Kleidung und das Elbengewand hatte sie im Rucksack verstaut.

Alles in allem fühlte Lilith sich durchaus gerüstet für den Weg nach Minas Tirith. Bis zuletzt hatte sie gezittert, ob sie auch wirklich mitgehen durfte. Angesichts ihrer wilden Entschlossenheit jedoch hatte selbst Aragorn irgendwann nachgegeben. Ihr entging allerdings nicht, dass die Atmosphäre zwischen Aragorn und Boromir angespannter war als zuvor.

Die Boote wurden folgendermaßen besetzt: Frodo, Sam und Aragorn würden im ersten Boot fahren, Legolas, Gimli und Merry im zweiten, Lilith, Pippin und Boromir im dritten. Lilith konnte das nur recht sein. Aragron warf ihr und Boromir bei der Einteilung einen bedeutsamen Blick zu. Hätte sie seine Unterredung mit Boromir nicht belauscht, ihr wäre spätestens jetzt aufgegangen, dass der Waldläufer über alles im Bilde war. Sie bemühte sich ein möglichst unbeteiligtes Gesicht auszusetzen.

Nach einer Übungsfahrt den Silberlauf hinauf, bei der sich Lilith tapfer mit einem breiten Paddel auseinandersetzte, erschienen Celeborn und Galadriel um sich endgültigen von ihren Gästen zu verabschieden. Für jeden hatten sie ein besonderes Geschenk dabei.

Überrascht betrachtete Lilith den schmalen Dolch, den Galadriel ihr überreichte. Er hatte einen schwarzen Griff und steckte in einer unverzierten grauen Scheide. Die zweischneidige Klinge blitzte scharf. In seiner Schlichtheit wirkte er elegant und gefährlich. Erstaunt sah Lilith auf und begegnete einem ernsten Blick aus Galadriels leuchtenden Elbenaugen.

„Niemand sollte in diesen düsteren Tagen unbewaffnet unterwegs sein. Nicht einmal du." Sie hob ihre Hand und berührte damit sacht Liliths Wange. „Du hast dich für deinen Weg entschieden, auch wenn du es noch nicht weißt. Die Wahl kann nicht rückgängig gemacht werden. Der andere Weg ist für immer verloren." Sie seufzte. „Nimm diesen Dolch und erinnere dich an meine Worte. Sei tapfer, denn du besitzt Mut, obwohl du es dir nicht zutraust. Denke daran, was wie ein Fluch aussieht, mag sich auf lange Sicht als Glück erweisen." Ein sanftes Lächeln spielte um ihre Lippen. „Geh nun mit all meinen guten Wünschen."

Galadriels Worte spukten immer noch in Liliths verwirrtem Kopf herum, als sie auf dem großen Strom dahin trieben und der goldene Wald von Lothlorien langsam hinter ihnen verschwand.

* * *

_Uff, endlich „on the road again"_

_Ich entschuldige mich vielmals für dieses nichtssagende Kapitel. Obwohl ich mich sehr bemüht habe Aragorn und Boromir „in character" zu halten. _

_Demnächst: Auf dem Anduin._


	13. Verflossen

_On we go…._

**13. Verflossen**

Die Dämmerung senkte sich langsam über das Land aber sie machten keine Anstalten anzuhalten. Der große Strom war ein Weg, den sie nicht verfehlen konnten und Aragorn schien ihr langes Verweilen in Lothlorien wieder wettmachen zu wollen. Bis tief in die Nacht hinein ließen sie sich im Schatten der Wälder treiben, die das westliche Ufer säumten. Nebel kam auf und verwandelte die knorrigen Schatten großer Bäume in unheimliche Gespenster. Die Luft war wie von winzigen Tröpfchen durchsetzt und Liliths Kleider lagen klamm auf ihrer Haut.

„Was für ein ungemütliches, trostloses Wetter", murmelte Pippin missmutig. „Und wie ich Aragorn kenne, wird er uns nicht mal ein Feuer machen lassen, wenn wir endlich anhalten. Will er bis zu den Rauros-Fällen ohne Rast durchfahren?"

Lilith blickte über die Schulter und lächelte. Der Hobbit saß wie ein Häufchen Elend in der Mitte des Boots und späte mit einem mürrischen Gesichtsausdruck in die Nacht hinaus. Er hatte keines der kurzen breiten Paddel zur Hand genommen, obwohl eines neben ihm bereit lag. Solange sie sich allein mit der Strömung vorwärts bewegten gab es nicht viel zu tun außer einem Korrekturschlag dann und wann.

„Du könntest mich wenigstens ein bisschen ablenken", meckerte Pippin weiter. „Worüber grübelst du eigentlich die ganze Zeit nach?"

„Ich habe keine Lust darüber zu reden", entgegnete Lilith brüsk und wandte sich wieder nach vorne. Der graue Kiel des Elbenbootes durchschnitt lautlos die Wasseroberfläche. Bis auf das Rauschen des Flusses und das leise Plätschern eines Paddels ab und zu herrschte Stille. Sie hatte die letzten Stunden mit dem Versuch zugebracht, Galadriels Abschiedsworte zu entschlüsseln.

Wann hatte sie ihre Entscheidung getroffen? Mit dem Entschluss, Lothlorien zu verlassen? Oder bereits vorher? Es musste irgendwann zwischen ihrer Begegnung am Teich und ihrem Abschied passiert sein. Und welchen Weg hatte sie gewählt? Angst, Zweifel und Freude oder Tod, Leben und Schmerz? Und was für eine Art Fluch erwartete sie? Lilith schauderte. Wie konnte Galadriel trotz allem behaupten, sie sei mutig? Sie hätte darüber gelacht, wenn es auch nur eine Spur lustig gewesen wäre.

Es musste schon beinahe auf Mitternacht zugehen, als sie die Boote schließlich ans westliche Ufer lenkten. Frodo war bereits während der Fahrt eingenickt und wurde von Aragorn vorsichtig unter einen Busch gelegt und von Sam zugedeckt.

Aragorn schickte Lilith und Gimli um Feuerholz zu sammeln. Lilith kam gar nicht auf die Idee zu protestieren. Sie war froh um jede Gelegenheit, bei der sie sich nützlich machen konnte. Der Zwerg zeigte ihr, wie man trotz der feuchten Luft trockenes Laub und Zweige finden konnte. Doch auf dem Weg zurück stolperte Lilith über eine Baumwurzel. Sie konnte sich gerade noch abfangen, verlor aber all das mühsam geklaubte Holz. Verärgert blieb ihr nichts anderes übrig, als es im Dunkeln wieder aufzusammeln. Gerade hatte sie sich den letzten Ast unter den Arm geklemmt, als Aragorn unvermittelt vor ihr auftauchte.

Vor Überraschung hätte sie um ein Haar wieder alles fallen lassen. Rasch griff der Waldläufer zu und verhinderte, dass das Bündel ins Rutschen geriet.

„Du solltest dich nicht allein außerhalb des Lagers aufhalten", sagte er vorwurfsvoll. „Es ist zu gefährlich."

Wahrscheinlich lag es am Schrecken, den er ihr eingejagt hatte, vielleicht auch noch am Ärger über ihre eigene Ungeschicklichkeit, jedenfalls hatte sie keine Lust sich wie ein kleines Kind zurecht weisen zu lassen.

„Es waren nur ein paar Schritte", antwortete sie deswegen trotzig. „Ich kann gut auf mich selbst aufpassen."

„Das kannst du nicht und weißt es genau." Seine Augen blitzten zornig. „Du bist gegen meinen Willen auf diese Fahrt mit gekommen also versuche nicht mich für dumm zu verkaufen. Ich weiß wer auf dich aufpasst und warum."

Lilith wich unwillkürlich einen Schritt zurück. Nie hätte sie gedacht, dass er sie so direkt darauf ansprechen würde. Doch ihr Gegenüber holte tief Luft und wurde von einem Moment auf den anderen wieder ruhig.

„Gehen wir zurück."

Lilith folgte ihm ein wenig kleinlaut und fühlte sich ziemlich unwohl dabei. Sie hatte mit einer richtigen Standpauke, vielleicht auch mit Vorwürfen gerechnet. Beides war ihr erspart geblieben. Aber es erleichterte sie nicht, im Gegenteil. Zum ersten Mal erlaubte sie sich in Gedanken die Frage, was Aragorn wohl von ihr denken mochte. Das Ergebnis gefiel ihr nicht besonders.

***

Nach einer ungemütlichen dafür aber kurzen Nacht brachen sie am nächsten Morgen auf noch bevor es richtig hell war. Den ganzen Tag veränderte sich die Landschaft zu beiden Seiten des Flusses nicht. Genauso unveränderlich ging es in Liliths Kopf zu. Der Zwischenfall mit Aragorn in der Nacht zuvor hatte ein wildes Gedankenkarussell angestoßen. Jetzt wo sie mit ihren Überlegungen und dem träge dahin fließenden Fluss allein war, prallten die beiden von ihr so sorgsam getrennten Hälften ihres Selbst ungehindert aufeinander. Die eine starrte entsetzt und beschämt auf die andere, welche die erste auslachte und verkündete, ihr allein hätten sie es zu verdanken, wenn sie jemals wieder nach hause kämen.

Als sie abends anlandeten hatten sie immerhin einen widerwilligen Waffenstillstand geschlossen. Beide waren sich in ihrem Ziel einig nur was die Mittel anging schienen sie miteinander unvereinbar. Immer noch tief in Gedanken zog sie am Lagerfeuer Galadriels Dolch hervor und betrachtete das Spiel der Flammen auf seiner blanken Klinge. Mut hatte die Herrin der Galadrim in ihr gesehen und ihr diese Waffe geschenkt. Was sollte sie davon halten?

„Vorsicht Mädchen, sonst schneidest du dir noch einen Finger ab", riss Gimli sie aus ihren Grübeleien. „Das Ding mag hübsch aussehen, aber es ist kein Spielzeug."

„Und auch kein Brotmesser, möchte ich meinen", warf Merry von der Seite ein.

„Schade eigentlich", bemerkte Lilith. „So eines hätte ich schon einmal in der Hand gehabt." Sie schloss die Finger um den Griff. „Wie hält man ihn richtig?"

„Das kommt darauf an", sagte Legolas. Er erhob sich, ging um das Feuer herum und setzte sich neben sie. „Es kommt darauf an, wie du ihn benutzen willst. Falls du etwas lernen möchtest, kann ich dir ein wenig beibringen."

Lilith nickte. „Das wäre sicher gut, Legolas. Die Herrin hat ihn mir bestimmt nicht geschenkt damit ich ihn nutzlos mit mir herum trage."

„Nicht einmal die Weisen können die Absichten der Herrin des goldenen Waldes durchschauen. Ich will sehen, was ich tun kann."

Die nächste Stunde gestaltete sich für Lilith ebenso verwirrend wie frustrierend. Legolas zeigte ihr wie sie den Griff halten musste um einen Stoß von oben oder von unten zu führen. Er demonstrierte es ihr geduldig mit seinem eigenen Dolch. Doch es war hoffnungslos. Niemals schien sie etwas richtig zu machen.

„Sollte ich nicht erst einmal lernen, wie man sich verteidigt?" fragte Lilith unsicher, als sie sich zum fünften Mal bückte, weil ihr der Dolch aus der Hand gerutscht war.

Sie hörte ein kurzes Lachen, dann stand Boromir neben ihr. „Ducken wäre eine gute Methode in dem Fall." Er nahm ihr den Dolch aus der Hand und hielt ihn ins Licht. „Er eignet sich nicht zur Verteidigung. Das ist kein Werkzeug, Lilith, sondern eine Waffe. Du solltest sie nur benutzen wenn du bereit bist, die Folgen zu tragen." Er drückte ihr den Dolch wieder in die Hand und schloss ihre Finger um den Griff. „Und du darfst keinesfalls zögern. Niemals. Wenn du auch nur einen Moment zweifelst, bist du tot."

Lilith schluckte. Sie wusste, dass seine Worte vollkommen ernst gemeint waren. Er war kein Mann, der zögerte.

„Boromir hat Recht" stimmte Legolas zu. „Nimm es als erste Lektion. Wir können morgen weiter machen."

Lilith schenkte ihm ein dankbares Lächeln obwohl sie jetzt schon wusste, dass sich jeder weitere Unterricht als sinnlos herausstellen würde. Sie besaß weder die nötige Körperbeherrschung noch den dazu gehörigen Schneid. Immerhin war es jetzt weniger wahrscheinlich, dass sie sich versehentlich den Finger abschnitt. Auf etwas Besseres konnte sie kaum hoffen.

***

Die nächsten Tage verliefen eintönig und gleichförmig. Als sie die Wälder hinter sich gelassen hatten kamen sie in ein Gebiet, das Aragorn die braunen Lande nannte. Jetzt sah Lilith einen deutlichen Unterschied zwischen den beiden Ufern. Das Ostufer zu ihrer Linken lag öde und brach da. Kein Leben schien es dort zu geben. Am Westufer dagegen zogen sich Schilf und niedriges Gestrüpp am Fluss entlang. Es sah nur wenig einladender aus als auf der anderen Seite.

Nachdem sie die Deckung durch die Bäume verloren hatten, beschloss Aragorn tagsüber zu rasten und nachts zu fahren. Außerdem überließen sie ihr Tempo nicht mehr dem Strom sondern halfen mit ihren Paddeln kräftig nach. Lilith hatte schon nach einer halben Nacht Blasen an den Händen und Schmerzen in den Schultern. Doch sie biss tapfer die Zähne zusammen und beschwerte sich nicht. Tagsüber versteckten sie sich auf dem Westufer so gut es ging.

Lilith hatte das Gefühl, als ob sie seit einer Ewigkeit unterwegs wären. Die Erinnerungen an ihre bequeme Liege in ihrem kleinen Zelt und den traurig schönen Gesang der Elben schienen in ihrem Gedächtnis bereits zu verblassen. Manchmal fragte sie sich ernsthaft, ob ihr ganzer Aufenthalt in Lothlorien nicht ein einziger Traum gewesen war.

Die Gefährten waren bedrückt und wortkarg wenn sie in der Morgendämmerung ihr Lager aufschlugen. Lilith fragte Legolas nicht noch einmal nach einer Unterrichtsstunde. Zu erschöpft streckte sie sich am Ende einer Etappe auf dem harten Boden aus. Die Elbendecken aus Lothlorien und ihr Umhang hielten sie warm wenn sie schlief.

Doch auch merkwürdige Dinge geschahen in jener Zeit. Ein seltsames Wesen, das Sam als Baumstamm mit Augen beschrieb, schien der Gemeinschaft auf den Fersen zu sein. Es war wohl hinter dem Ring her. Lilith war herzlich froh darüber, dass sie tagsüber anhielten und nicht nachts. Die Erzählungen über ihren Verfolger gruselten sie und hätten sie im Dunkeln kaum ruhig schlafen lassen.

Aber noch etwas anderes fiel ihr auf und sie glaubte, dass Pippin es auch bemerkt hatte. Boromir schien bisweilen tief in Gedanken versunken und dann wieder rastlos, wie von einem inneren Zweifel geplagt. Sein Blick richtete sich in solchen Momenten auf das Boot mit Aragorn, Sam und Frodo und er paddelte bestimmter in ihre Richtung. Ein sonderbarer Glanz trat dabei in seine Augen, den Lilith noch nie an ihm gesehen hatte. Es beunruhigte sie.

In der achten Nacht nach ihrem Aufbruch aus dem goldenen Wald gerieten sie in gefährliche Stromschnellen. Mit aller Kraft ruderten sie zurück als plötzlich ein Pfeilhagel auf sie niederging. Orks hatten ihnen auf dem Ostufer aufgelauert. Sie spekulierten darauf, dass die Strömung ihnen die Gefährten direkt in die Arme treiben würde. Lilith ließ vor Schreck beinahe ihr Paddel fallen, aber Boromirs befehlsgewohnte Stimme bewahrte sie vor der Panik. Die Gemeinschaft verbrachte die Nacht in ihren Booten unter überhängendem Gestrüpp am Westufer, angespannt auf einen weiteren Angriff der Orks wartend. Zu ihrer Erleichterung blieb er aus.

Die Dinge standen schlecht. Sie konnten die Stromschnellen mit ihren Booten nicht überwinden, doch Aragorn wollte den Fluss bis zu den Wasserfällen von Rauros nicht verlassen. Also brach er zusammen mit Legolas auf um einen Weg zu suchen, auf dem sie die Boote und das Gepäck bis zu den ruhigeren Gewässern hinter den Stromschnellen tragen konnten.

Der Tag wurde eine mühselige Plackerei. Aragorn und Legolas waren schon nach zwei Stunden mit guten Nachrichten zurückgekehrt. Dann begann die Arbeit. Aragorn und Boromir trugen nacheinander die Boote während die übrigen sich mit dem Gepäck abschleppten. Selbst Gimli sank nach getaner Arbeit müde zu Bode, obwohl er noch am Morgen die Zähigkeit der Zwerge gerühmt hatte.

Obwohl sie todmüde eingeschlafen war, wachte Lilith mitten in der Nacht auf. Das Rauschen der nahen Stromschnellen erfüllte die Luft. Sam und Aragorn hielten um Ufer das Flusses Wache. Schemenhaft zeichneten sich die kleine gedrungene Gestalt des Hobbits und die hochgewachsene des Waldläufers vor dem fließenden Wasser ab. Nichts regte sich. Dann fiel ihr wieder ein, weswegen sie aufgewacht war. Sie hatte von zu Hause geträumt. Sie hatte geträumt die Geburt ihres Neffen zu verpassen. Der Sohn ihres Bruders sollte im April geboren werden. Welchen Monat hatten sie jetzt? Wie lange waren sie wirklich in Lothlorien gewesen? Mehrere Wochen? Sie setzte sich auf um den Mond zu betrachten, der trübe verschleiert am Himmel stand. Würde sie es noch rechtzeitig zurück in ihre Welt schaffen?

Das Heimweh überkam sie mit einem Mal so stark, dass sie ein Schluchzen kaum unterdrücken konnte. Es beutelte sie und tat beinahe körperlich weh. Tränen liefen ihr plötzlich über die Wangen. Was tat sie hier überhaupt in dieser absurden Welt, in der hinter jeder Ecke Gefahren lauerten? Was hatte das ganze für einen Sinn? Aus welchem Grund war sie gezwungen Dinge zu tun, die sie sich vor ein paar Wochen noch nicht einmal im Traum hätte ausmalen können? Sie sehnte sich nach Ruhe und Frieden. Nach Geborgenheit und dem Wissen am richtigen Platz zu sein. Danach keine Fragen mehr stellen zu müssen. Nach ihren Freunden, ihrer Familie, ihren Büchern, der Bibliothek. Nach einer Welt, in der sie keine Fremde bleiben musste.

Ein Geräusch unmittelbar neben ihr ließ sie innehalten aber sie wagte nicht aufzuschauen. Eine Hand, die ein ziemlich mitgenommenes Stofftuch hielt, schob sich in ihr Blickfeld. „Hier." Sie erkannte Aragorns Stimme. Er kniete neben ihr auf dem Boden.

Lilith hielt den Blick gesenkt, nahm jedoch das Taschentuch. „Es ist nichts", versuchte sie zu sagen, doch die Worte kamen nur als heiseres Krächzen heraus. „Ich habe nur geträumt, dass…" sie stockte. Schniefte. „…,dass…" Sie brachte es nicht über sich, es auszusprechen. Stattdessen wurde sie erneut von einem Weinkrampf geschüttelt.

Und plötzlich waren da zwei Arme, die sie hielten und eine Brust an der sie ihr Gesicht bergen konnte. Und sie hielt sich auch nicht länger zurück sondern ließ ihrem Kummer und ihrer Verzweiflung freien Lauf. Sie weinte, als wolle sie nie wieder damit aufhören.

Lilith bemerkte nicht, dass die Gefährten um sie herum erwachten oder dass Sam sie bestürzt ansah. Sie ahnte auch nichts von dem grimmigen Blick, den Aragorn Boromir über Liliths Kopf hinweg zuwarf und der sowohl einen Vorwurf als auch eine deutliche Warnung enthielt.

Irgendwann versiegten ihre Tränen. Ihre Schluchzer wurden seltener und die Umgebung drang wieder in ihr Bewusstsein. Aragorn schob sie von sich und blickte ihr prüfend ins Gesicht. Die ganze Situation war ihr auf einmal furchtbar peinlich aber sie hatte nicht einmal mehr die Kraft sich zu schämen.

„Ich will einfach nur nach Hause, Aragorn", brachte sie schwach hervor. Es war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern. „Verstehst du das denn nicht?"

„Shhhhhh" Behutsam ließ er sie zu Boden sinken und deckte sie zu. Sanft strich er ihr über die Stirn, wie ein Vater, der sein krankes Kind beruhigt. Lilith konnte kaum mehr die Augen offen halten. „Natürlich verstehe ich das. Es wird alles gut werden. Schlaf jetzt."

Und genau das tat sie.

* * *

**_P_**_uh. Warum hören diese Kapitel nie da auf, wo sie sollen? Na, egal._

_Warnung: Dark times lie ahead_


	14. Verrückt

„_The sands of time for me are running low…" _

_(Hallowed be thy name, Iron Maiden)_

**14. Verrückt**

Am nächsten Morgen fühlte Lilith sich immer noch reichlich niedergeschlagen. Bedrückt hielt sie den Blick gesenkt und traute sich keinem ihrer Gefährten ins Gesicht zu schauen. Sie wollte kein Mitleid oder Bestürzung in ihren Augen sehen. Der Nieselregen kam ihr dabei zur Hilfe. Sie richtete ihren Haarknoten, hüllte sich in ihren grauen Umhang und zog sich die Kapuze über den Kopf.

Die Gefährten hatten ihren letzten Tag auf dem Wasser vor sich. Noch vor Einbruch der Nacht wollten sie zu den großen Wasserfällen kommen. Dort konnten sie eine Entscheidung über den weiteren Weg nicht umgehen, da sie den großen Strom an dieser Stelle verlassen mussten. Aber dazu würde es erst morgen Früh kommen. Alle schienen froh darüber zu sein, dass der Entschluss noch einen Tag länger aufgeschoben wurde.

Der Strom floss jetzt rasch zwischen hohen Felswänden dahin und die Boote nahmen schnell Fahrt auf. Sie sausten dahin und hatten wenig Hoffnung, anhalten oder beidrehen zu können, falls ein Hindernis vor ihnen auftauchen sollte. Pippin klammerte sich ängstlich an der Bordwand fest und auch Lilith war alles andere als wohl zumute. Vor ihnen ragten die Berge so dicht beieinander empor, dass sie dazwischen keinen Durchgang ausmachen konnte. Vor sich sah sie das Boot mit Aragorn, Frodo und Sam. Letzterer schien mindestens solche Ängste auszustehen wie Pippin. Er war regelrecht grün im Gesicht.

Zwei riesige Felsen wie Säulen aus Stein tauchten vor ihnen auf. Sie wirkten wie gewaltige Statuen. Dazwischen eine geradezu lächerlich schmale Durchfahrt. Als sie näher kamen erkannte Lilith, dass sie wirklich behauen waren, wenn auch von der Witterung der Jahrhunderte abgeschliffen. Zwei Standbilder von gewaltigen Königen in einer Geste der Abwehr und des Schutzes erstarrt. Lilith kam sich mit einem Mal winzig und unbedeutend vor. Wie ein Käfer, der zwischen den Füßen von Menschen krabbelt.

Mit einer unglaublichen Geschwindigkeit schossen sie in die Fahrrinne zwischen den beiden Standbildern. Das Wasser brodelte. Die glatten Felswände warfen das Tosen als donnerndes Dröhnen um ein vielfaches verstärkt zurück. Wie Blätter tanzten die Boote aus Lothlorien auf der starken Strömung.

Dann schossen sie nacheinander wie Korken aus der Flasche aus dem Engpass und auf einen weiten ovalen See hinaus. Der Regen hatte nachgelassen, die Wolken rissen auf und die Sonne strahlte von einem Sturm zerzausten Himmel. Eine Weile ruhten sie sich aus und ließen sich treiben. Lilith staunte über die grauen Berge, die waldbewachsen den See umrahmten. Weit vor ihnen ragte ein einzelner Felsen empor an dessen beiden Seiten der Fluss vorbeiströmte. Ein endloses Dröhnen wie ferner Donner lag in der Luft. Das musste der Wasserfall von Rauros sein.

Gegen Abend erreichten sie eine schöne Wiese am westlichen Ufer schon fast am Ende des Sees. Das Gras zog sich von den Bäumen bis zum Wasser hinab. Eine kleine Quelle plätscherte den leichten Hang hinunter. Sie zogen die Boote an Land und schlugen ihr Lager auf. Über allem lag das endlose Tosen des Wasserfalls.

Obwohl ihre Arme vom Paddeln schmerzten, meldete Lilith sich freiwillig zum Feuerholz sammeln. Es gab ihr etwas zu tun und brachte sie aus der Gesellschaft der anderen fort. Nach zehn Tagen in der Gruppe hatte sie das Bedürfnis alleine zu sein. Nur Sam stapfte gerade noch in Hörweite mit ihr durch das Unterholz. Der Wald wirkte still und friedlich. Die Schatten der Dämmerung fielen schon über das Land. Nur auf dem Hang im Osten leuchteten noch die letzten roten Sonnenstrahlen.

Lilith hob gerade einen abgestorbenen Ast vom Boden, als sich von hinten unvermittelt zwei starke Arme um sie schlangen. Vertraute Lippen wanderten ihren Nacken hinab. Beinahe reflexartig befreite sie sich und fuhr herum.

„Nein, Boromir. Nicht hier und nicht jetzt." Abwehrend verschränkte sie die Arme vor der Brust.

„Was ist mir dir? Was soll daran anders sein als in Lothlorien?", erneut zog er sie an sich. Lilith versuchte sich loszureißen, doch er war stärker.

„Wenn uns jemand sieht."

Er ließ sie so abrupt los, dass sie haltlos mehrere Schritte nach hinten stolperte. Sein Gesicht verdüsterte sich. „Darum geht es dir also. Dass ihre ach so hohe Meinung von dir Schaden nehmen könnte? Da muss ich dich leider enttäuschen. Sie wissen es bereits. Sie wissen es alle und es ist ihnen gleichgültig. Du bist ihnen gleichgültig." Er ging auf sie zu und etwas war in seinem Blick, das sie erschrocken zurückweichen ließ. „Du hast niemanden außer mir."

Unvermittelt drängte sich Lilith die Szene von gestern Nacht ins Bewusstsein. Sie hatte nicht das Gefühl, dass es Aragorn vollkommen egal war, was mit ihr passierte. „Das ist nicht wahr", entgegnete sie deswegen trotzig.

„Wirklich? Dann erkläre mir warum sie dich alle verlassen werden, denn genau das werden sie tun. Sie werden sich für den törichten, den dummen Weg entscheiden und dich zurücklassen. Willst du das?"

Verwirrt starrte sie ihn an und konnte sich eines leichten Schauderns nicht erwehren. Worum ging es hier eigentlich? Wer war dieser Fremde der so drohend vor ihr aufragte? Sicher nicht der Mann, der sie aus den Schatten von Moria gerettet hatte. Hilflos schüttelte sie den Kopf.

„Dann hilf mir." Boromir packte sie bei den Schultern und schüttelte sie leicht. Sie konnte spüren, dass seine Hände vor unterdrückter Erregung zitterten. „Hilf mir sie davon zu überzeugen, den richtigen Weg zu wählen. Den Weg, den auch du gehen wirst. Nach Minas Tirith."

Lilith wurde immer unheimlicher zumute. Der sonderbare Glanz, den sie in den letzten Tagen ab und zu in seinen Augen bemerkt hatte, war zurück gekehrt. Es war als sähe er sie an ohne sie wirklich wahrzunehmen. „Ich glaube nicht, dass Aragorn das für den richtigen Weg hält. Er lässt Frodo selbst entscheiden. Damit habe ich nichts zu tun."

„Du hast dich mit ihm verbündet", beschuldigte er sie wütend. Er versetzte ihr einen Stoß, der sie zurück taumeln ließ. Schmerzhaft prallte sie mit dem Rücken gegen einen Baumstamm. „Denkst du ich hätte es nicht bemerkt? Wie kannst du es wagen, dich gegen mich zu stellen? Du willst dich auf seine Seite schlagen. Doch daraus wird nichts. Du gehörst mir."

Mit den letzten Worten drückte er sie an den Baumstamm und küsste sie grob. Seine Hände hielten sie fest doch versuchten sie auch unter ihre Kleidung zu gelangen. Es waren keine leidenschaftlichen Berührungen wie in den Nächten in Lothlorien. Vielmehr schien er rücksichtslos Besitzansprüche geltend machen zu wollen.

Lilith wehrte sich heftig. Sie versuchte ihre Arme fei zu bekommen, ihn zu treten, sich ihm irgendwie zu entziehen. Alles vergeblich. Boromir schien sich nicht einmal besonders anstrengen zu müssen. Doch sie gab nicht auf. Sie kämpfte wie ein in die Enge getriebenes Tier, von Panik erfüllt.

Es war so plötzlich vorbei, dass Lilith ihr Gleichgewicht verlor und zu Boden stürzte. Sofort rappelte sie sich wieder auf bereit, sich bis zuletzt zu verteidigen. Ihre Hand fand wie von selbst den Griff ihres Dolches. Es gab ein helles Geräusch, als sie ihn aus der Scheide zog.

Doch es gab keinen Grund mehr, sich zu wehren. Nur zwei Schritte entfernt stand Boromir benommen da, wie ein Mann, der aus einem bösen Traum erwacht. Das unheimliche Leuchten war aus seinen grauen Augen verschwunden und machte zunehmend einem Ausdruck des Entsetzens Platz. Fassungslos blickte er auf die Waffe in Liliths Hand, dann in ihr erschrockenes Gesicht.

„Lilith, was…" Er griff sich an den Kopf. „Was habe ich getan? Die Dunkelheit…" Er sank auf die Knie als hätte er plötzlich nicht mehr die Kraft sich aufrecht zu halten. Seine Stimme klang so hilflos, dass es Lilith einen Stich ins Herz versetzte. „Sie kommt immer näher. Manchmal scheint alles um mich herum in Finsternis zu versinken. Stimmen flüstern in ihr. Stimmen vom Untergang. Und von ihm. Immer wieder von ihm." Er stöhnte und vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen. „Es frisst mich auf."

Der letzte Satz war endgültig zuviel für Liliths angespannte Nerven. Angst und Entsetzen ergriffen von ihr Besitz. Sie wollte nur noch weg. Fort von dem namenlosen Grauen in seinen Augen. Ohne nachzudenken rannte sie los. Rannte wie ein Tier auf der Flucht vor den Jägern. Kümmerte sich nicht um Zweige, die in ihren Weg ragten oder um Dornen, in denen sich ihr Umhang verfing. Sie stolperte über Wurzeln und kämpfte sich durch Gestrüpp. Sie schrammte sich die Haut an der rauen Rinde eines Baumstamms auf. Eine Brombeerranke zog ihr einen blutigen Kratzer über die Wange. Sie spürte es nicht.

Sie hielt erst an, als sie den Waldrand erreicht hatte. Vor ihr lichteten sich die Bäume und gaben den Blick auf die Wiese und das Lager der Gefährten frei. Ein beinahe friedliches Bild, das sie jedoch nicht beruhigen konnte. Erschöpft stützte sie sich am Stamm einer Buche ab um nicht zusammen zu brechen. Ihr Herzschlag dröhnte in ihren Ohren. Sie war so außer Atem, dass sie zu ersticken glaubte. Dunkle Flecken begannen vor ihren Augen zu tanzen.

Ein alarmierter Aufschrei, dann rasche Schritte und zwei Hände, die sie auffingen, als sie vorn über zu kippen drohte. Besorgte Stimmen schwirrten um sie herum. Fragen, die nicht bis in ihr Bewusstsein vorzudringen vermochten. Dann ein Befehl: „Lass los". Gleichzeitig eine Berührung an ihrer rechten Hand. Lilith merkte, dass sie immer noch den Dolch umklammert hielt. Ihre Fingerknöchel standen weiß hervor, so fest war ihr Griff. Mit einiger Anstrengung löste sie die verkrampften Finger. Die Waffe wurde ihr vorsichtig weggenommen. Der Abdruck des Griffs hatte sich tief in ihren Handballen gegraben.

Langsam kam sie wieder zu sich. Da waren Legolas, der sie behutsam zum Lagerplatz führte, Gimli, der grimmig in Richtung Wald starrte und Aragorn, der ihr besorgt ins Gesicht sah.

„Was ist passiert, Lilith? Wurdest du angegriffen?"

Für einen Moment fühlte Lilith sich versucht zu nicken, doch dann schüttelte sie den Kopf. Wie sollte sie erklären, was gerade geschehen war? Das Unvorstellbare in Worte fassen? Sie selbst hatte den Schock noch nicht überwunden. Würden sie ihr überhaupt Glauben schenken?

„Nein, es ist nichts. Ich habe mich nur furchtbar erschrocken. Es muss irgendein Tier gewesen sein." Sie keuchte immer noch. „Es tut mir leid, dass ich euch so aufgeschreckt habe. Ich komme mir schrecklich dumm vor."

„Ein Tier?" Gimlis brummige Stimme klang ungläubig. „Aragorn, könnten womöglich einige von diesen widerwärtigen Wargen hier herumstreifen?"

„Das hoffe ich nicht", lautete die Antwort. Der Waldläufer begutachtete Lilith immer noch argwöhnisch, doch sie wich seinem Blick bewusst aus. Er umfasste ihr Kinn und drehte den Kratzer auf ihrer Wange ins Licht um ihn genauer untersuchen zu können. „Ein Tier also? Bist du dir sicher?"

Lilith entzog sich seinem Griff und beeilte sich zu nicken. „Ganz sicher." Sie konnte sich gut vorstellen, was für einen Anblick sie abgeben musste. Die Hände zerschunden, einen blutigen Striemen im Gesicht und Risse in ihrem grauen Umhang. Einige Haarsträhnen hatten sich aus dem morgens so sorgfältig geschlungenen Knoten gelöst und fielen ihr wirr ins Gesicht.

Zu ihrer großen Erleichterung ließen die Gefährten es bei ihrer Erklärung bewenden, aber ihr entgingen die misstrauischen Blicke nicht, die Aragorn mal ihr, mal dem Waldrand zuwarf. Er immerhin schien alles andere als überzeugt von ihrer Geschichte zu sein.

Es verging eine ganze Weile bis Boromir wieder im Lager auftauchte. Er beantwortete keine der Fragen danach wo er gewesen sei und was er getan habe. Stattdessen sprach er kein Wort und starrte nur grimmig ins Feuer.

Lilith vermied es, auch nur in seine Richtung zu sehen. Zu deutlich stand ihr die schreckliche Szene noch vor Augen. Ob sie die anderen warnen sollte? Und wenn ja, was sollte sie ihnen erzählen? Dass ihr Gefährte verrückt geworden war? Bei dem Gedanken lief ihr eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken. Mit einem Schlag wurden ihr die schrecklichen Konsequenzen klar.

Falls sich die Gemeinschaft morgen nicht für den Weg nach Minas Tirith entschied, befände sie sich völlig allein in der Gewalt eines Wahnsinnigen.

***

Trotz ihrer Erschöpfung schlief Lilith unruhig in dieser Nacht. Jeder Muskel in ihrem Körper schmerzte, die Kratzer und Risse von ihrer Flucht durch den Wald brannten und Ängste plagten sie. Zweifel nagten an ihr. Hatte sie die richtige Entscheidung getroffen, den Gefährten auf ihre waghalsige Fahrt zu folgen? Hätte sie nicht doch in Lothlorien bleiben und die Entwicklung der Dinge abwarten sollen?

Aber alles hatte so viel versprechend ausgesehen. Sie hatte jemanden gefunden, der sie beschützte und der das gleiche Ziel hatte wie sie. Nie im Traum wäre sie auf die Idee gekommen, dass sich das ganze in eine so fatale Richtung entwickeln könnte. Aber was ließ sich dagegen unternehmen? Sie konnte schlecht versuchen, die anderen von Boromirs Meinung zu überzeugen und den Weg nach Minas Tirith einzuschlagen. Aber halt, genau das war doch seine Absicht gewesen!

Die Erkenntnis ließ Lilith aufschrecken. Mit weit offenen Augen starrte sie in den Sternenhimmel. War es ihm heute im Wald nicht genau darum gegangen? Dass sie ihm half die Gefährten nach Minas Tirith zu bringen? Aus welchem Grund könnte ihm daran gelegen sein, oder ging es ihm etwa dabei um – den Ring!

Liliths Herzschlag beschleunigte sich. Die Sternbilder über ihr begannen sich zu drehen, solche Verwirrung herrschte plötzlich in ihrem Kopf. Krampfhaft versuchte sie sich an alles zu erinnern, was sie in Lothlorien über den Ring und den Auftrag der Gemeinschaft erfahren hatte. Enthielt der Ring nicht einen Großteil der bösen Macht des dunklen Herrschers? Hatte er sich nicht für alle übrigen Geschöpfe als Verderben bringend erwiesen? Konnte er sich in den falschen Händen nicht in eine furchtbare Waffe verwandeln?

Eine Waffe – das musste ein Teil der Lösung sein. Soweit Lilith wusste, gab es für Boromir nichts Wichtigeres als die Verteidigung seines Landes. Als Sohn des Truchsess und Anführer des Heeres war es seine Aufgabe nach jeder Möglichkeit suchen, sein Volk vor den Armeen des dunklen Herrschers zu schützen. Musste ihm da der Ring nicht wie ein Geschenk des Himmels erscheinen?

Lilith runzelte die Stirn. Das klang logisch und ergab zumindest in ihrem Kopf einen Sinn. Aber es erklärte nicht die schreckliche Veränderung, die sie heute Abend an Boromir erlebt hatte.

In dem Moment hörte sie leise Stimmen. Anscheinend war sie nicht die Einzige, die heute keine Ruhe fand.

„Was gibt es, Aragorn?"

„Ich hoffe nichts Ernstes, Boromir. Frodos Klinge zeigt ein schwaches Leuchten. Auf dem anderen Ufer scheinen sich Orks auf dem Ammon Law herum zutreiben. Doch das ist in diesen düsteren Zeiten womöglich nichts Ungewöhnliches."

„Wenn es nach mir ginge bräuchten wir uns um das Ostufer keine Sorgen zu machen."

„Ich kenne deine Meinung zu Genüge und wir werden morgen eine Entscheidung treffen." Die Ungeduld in der Stimme des Waldläufers ließ sich nicht leugnen. Lilith fragte sich, wie oft die Gefährten bereits darüber diskutiert hatten. „Jetzt gibt es allerdings noch eine andere Sache, die mir am Herzen liegt. Hör zu, Boromir, egal wohin Frodos Weg morgen führen wird, ist es dein Wille nach Minas Tirith zurückzukehren und niemand wird dich daran hindern."

„Es ist nicht nur mein Wille sondern auch meine Pflicht."

„Das ist mir durchaus bewusst. Aber du wirst nach Minas Tirith gehen und Lilith mitnehmen. Ich weiß, du hast mir zu verstehen gegeben, dass dies nicht meine Angelegenheit sei und ich mich nicht einmischen solle, aber ich tue es trotzdem. Sie wurde unabsichtlich, wenn auch nicht gänzlich unverschuldet in unsere Welt geworfen und wie ein Kind im Wasser muss sie nun darin schwimmen lernen. Wir sollten es ihr nicht unnötig schwer machen."

„Ich verstehe nicht, was du damit meinst", entgegnete Boromir abweisend.

„Kannst oder willst du es nicht verstehen? Ich für meinen Teil halte immer noch an der Überzeugung fest, dass es das Beste für sie gewesen wäre in Lothlorien zu bleiben. Zumindest solange bis die Straßen wieder frei sind. Doch daran kann ich jetzt nichts mehr ändern. Du hast versprochen, sie sicher nach Minas Tirith zu bringen und ich nehme dich beim Wort. Sorge dafür, dass sie heil in die weiße Stadt gelangt. Unversehrt an Leib und Seele."

„Was soll das heißen? Ich habe mir nichts genommen, was mir nicht freiwillig gegeben worden wäre", gab Boromir aufgebracht zurück. „Und ich bin niemandem Rechenschaft schuldig in diesen Dingen, am allerwenigsten dir."

„Das soll heißen, dass diese Angelegenheiten auf lange Sicht nur Schwierigkeiten hervorbringen und davon hat sie als Fremde wahrlich genug auf dem Hals. Ich möchte das Ganze nicht näher ausführen und ich sage es dir nur einmal. Denke daran, dass auch ich eines Tages nach Minas Tirith kommen werde." Die letzten Worte enthielten eine deutliche Drohung.

Danach konnte Lilith nicht mehr verstehen, was die beiden miteinander redeten, denn sie hatten sich inzwischen zu weit vom Lager entfernt. Ein wenig war sie dafür auch dankbar.

***

Blutrot erhob sich am nächsten Morgen die Sonne über das Gebirge im Osten. Schwarze Wolkenstreifen zogen über den Himmel, die Liliths düstere Stimmung nur zu gut widerspiegelten. Sie war als eine der ersten auf den Beinen, zu unruhig um auch nur für einen Moment still zu sitzen. Stattdessen streifte sie am Wasser entlang und überließ die Gefährten ihren Beratungen. Niemand hatte etwas dagegen einzuwenden, solange sie nur in Sichtweite des Lagers blieb.

Sie brachte so viel Abstand zwischen sich und die anderen wie möglich. Unter keinen Umständen wollte sie etwas von den Diskussionen mitbekommen, die unausweichlich anstanden. Sie glaubte zu wissen, wie die Entscheidung aussehen würde und sie hatte Angst davor. Nach Gandalf wollte sie nicht auch noch die übrigen verlieren. Schließlich waren sie die einzigen Personen, die sie in dieser Welt kannte. Sie saß auf einem kleinen Felsen, blickte betrübt auf den See hinaus und warf ab und zu einen Stein ins Wasser. Sie wünschte, sie hätte ihre Sorgen und Ängste ebenso von sich schleudern können.

Der Vormittag war noch nicht einmal halb vorbei als sie Pippin auf sich zu trotten sah. Der Hobbit wirkte ebenso angespannt wie sie selbst.

„Sie überlassen Frodo die Entscheidung", informierte er sie und kletterte ebenfalls auf den Felsen, der für ihn um einiges höher war als für sie selbst. „Er möchte eine Stunde allein sein." Er seufzte. „Wenn nun mal ein Entschluss gefasst werden muss, sollte es möglichst schnell geschehen. Ich kann solche langen Beratungen nicht ausstehen. Sollen sie reden, was sie wollen, ich werde Frodo folgen, egal wohin."

Dann saßen sie eine ganze Weile lang schweigend da. Die Sonne stieg höher und vertrieb die kalte Morgenluft. Es war ganz still bis auf das Rauschen der Blätter und das ewige dumpfe Dröhnen des Wasserfalls. Lilith wünschte sich die Zeit einfach anhalten zu können. Galadriels undurchsichtige Worte kamen ihr wieder in den Sinn. Wenn sie der Herrin der Galadrim Glauben schenkte, hatte sie ihren Weg bereits gewählt, hatte sich ihr Schicksal schon entschieden. War es also längst vorherbestimmt, wie die Reise weiterging? Zerbrach Frodo sich demnach gerade den Kopf um nichts?

Plötzlich erfüllten aufgebrachte Rufe die Luft. Sam und Merry sprangen auf und begannen auf Aragorn einzureden.

Mit einer einzigen Bewegung standen Pippin und Lilith auf. Irgendetwas Beunruhigendes war passiert.

„Frodo ist verschwunden", hörte Lilith als sie sich dem Lager näherten.

„Er hätte nie ohne Not den Ring aufgesetzt. Wir müssen ihn suchen."

Verwirrung und Aufregung erfasste die ganze Gemeinschaft. Niemand schien einen klaren Gedanken fassen zu können. Aragorn versuchte sie alle zur Ordnung zu rufen, doch keiner hörte auf ihn. Ohne zu überlegen rannten Merry und Pippin los um ihren Freund zu suchen. Nur Augenblicke später waren sie zwischen den Bäumen verschwunden, bloß ihre hellen Stimmen, die „Frodo, Frodo" riefen, schallten noch aus dem Unterholz. Auch Legolas und Gilmi stürzten davon.

„Wir werden uns völlig verstreuen und verlaufen", stöhnte Aragorn. „Boromir, ich weiß nicht, welchen Anteil du an der ganzen Geschichte hast, aber hilf mir jetzt. Lauf Merry und Pippin nach und pass auf dass, ihnen nichts zustößt. Falls ihr Frodo nicht findet, kommt wieder her."

Damit folgte er Sam, der in panischer Angst um seinen Herrn schon für sich alleine losgesaust war.

Wie vergessen stand Lilith hilflos da und wusste nicht, was sie tun sollte. Doch schon nach wenigen Schritten blieb Boromir stehen und drehte sich zu ihr um.

„Komm mit, Lilith. Niemand sollte alleine zurückbleiben."

Sie zögerte. Nur zu deutlich stand ihr die Szene vom vorigen Abend noch vor Augen. So ganz wohl würde sie sich in seiner Gegenwart nie wieder fühlen.

Er seufzte und für einen kurzen Moment sah er aus wie jemand, der eine große Last mit sich herumschleppt.

„Hör zu, Lilith, ich kann verstehen, dass du mir mein Verhalten gestern niemals verzeihen wirst.

Aber jetzt musst du mir vertrauen. Ich habe bereits zu viel Unentschuldbares getan; lass mich nicht auch noch wortbrüchig werden."

Doch es waren nicht seine Worte, die sie überzeugten. Es war der niedergeschlagene Ausdruck in seinen grauen Augen. Der Ausdruck eines Mannes, der sich einer Prüfung gestellt und dabei versagt hatte. Sie folgte ihm ohne eine Antwort.

Merry und Pippin hatten bereits einen großen Vorsprung. Nur weit entfernt konnten sie noch ihre Rufe vernehmen. Irgendwie kam Lilith die ganze Situation nicht geheuer vor. Als Boromir allerdings in einen raschen Laufschritt verfiel, musste sie wohl oder übel mithalten. Plötzlich fürchtete sie sich davor allein zu sein.

Mit einem Mal hörten sie entsetzte Schreie vor sich, dann ein wildes Brüllen aus rauen Kehlen. Gleich darauf ein schmerzvolles Heulen. Sie bogen um einen Felsen und sahen Merry und Pippin umzingelt von gedrungenen, krummbeinigen Gestalten. Orks!

Lilith blieb wie angewurzelt stehen, doch Boromir stürzte sich ohne anzuhalten in den Kampf. Bevor die Feinde noch begriffen hatten, wie ihnen geschah, lagen drei bereits tot oder sterbend am Boden. Merry hatte tapfere Vorarbeit geleistet und mehreren die Hände abgeschlagen.

Für Lilith war es ungleich schlimmer als in der Kammer in Moria, denn diesmal hatte sie kein Versteck, sei es auch noch so notdürftig. Und es gelang ihr auch nicht den Blick abzuwenden. Sie presste sich an den Felsen und betete es möge alles vorüber sein.

Trotz ihrer Übermacht schienen die Orks Boromirs wütendem Ansturm nichts entgegensetzen zu können. Einer nach dem anderen fielen sie seiner sicher geschwungenen Klinge zum Opfer. Die letzten wandten sich schließlich kreischend um und flohen zwischen die Bäume. Pippin brach in ein Triumphgeheul aus. Boromir dagegen trieb sie unbarmherzig an, zurück Richtung Fluss. Lilith fühlte sich aus ihrer Schreckensstarre gerissen und mitgezogen.

Sie waren noch nicht weit gekommen, als sich der Wald um sie herum erneut mit grausigen Gestalten füllte. Mindestens an die hundert Orks brachen aus dem Unterholz hervor und einige davon waren größer und schrecklicher, als alle die Lilith bisher gesehen hatte. Ein schwarz gefiederter Pfeil bohrte sich nur wenige Fingerbreit neben ihrem Kopf in einen Baumstamm.

„Lauf!" schrie Boromir, bevor er sich dem ersten Angreifer entgegen warf.

Und genau das tat sie. Ohne sich umzusehen, ohne auf Pippin oder Merry zu achten rannte Lilith um ihr Leben. Hinter ihr brandete Kampflärm auf. Das Klirren von Stahl auf Stahl, Schreie und das helle Sirren mehrerer Bogensehnen. Dann der volle Ton eines großen Horns, der von den Berghängen widerhallte. Dann Stille. Nur das donnernde Pochen ihres eigenen Herzschlags und das Keuchen ihres Atems. Das Brechen von Zweigen unter ihren Füßen.

Lilith rannte, wie sie noch nie zuvor in ihrem Leben gerannt war, jenseits der Erschöpfung. Die schiere Todesangst hielt sie auf den Beinen. Instinktiv duckte sie sich unter tiefhängenden Ästen hindurch und übersprang tückische Wurzeln, immer das Entsetzen im Nacken. Plötzlich lichtete sich der Wald vor ihr. Die Wiese mit ihrem Lagerplatz lag verlassen vor ihr. Keiner war bisher zurückgekehrt.

Sie hatte die Strecke zum Ufer noch kaum halb zurückgelegt, da merkte sie, dass sie verfolgt wurde. Im Laufen blickte sie über die Schulter und sah fünf Orks hinter sich aus dem Unterholz brechen. Sie brüllten in ihrer entsetzlichen Sprache. Einer hielt eine Steinschleuder in der Hand. Gehetzt suchte sie nach einer Versteckmöglichkeit. Es gab keine. Keine jedenfalls, in die sie ihr nicht folgen würden.

In ihrer Panik sah sie nur einen Ausweg: Sie musste über das Wasser entkommen. Vielleicht konnte sie die Bestien wenigstens so lange hinhalten, bis Hilfe kam.

Innerhalb kürzester Zeit war sie bei den Booten, packte eines, und schob es mit dem ganzen Schwung ihres Anlaufs in den See. Sie wusste nicht wie, aber irgendwie gelang es ihr, sich hinein zu schwingen und ein Paddel zu ergreifen. Ihre Lungen brannten. Sie hörte ein ersticktes Keuchen und erkannte erschrocken, dass es aus ihrem Mund kam. Sie kümmerte sich nicht weiter darum. Jetzt galt es nur zu überleben.

Ein Blick zurück ließ sie Hoffnung schöpfen. Wütend standen die Orks am Ufer und schrien durcheinander. Einer langte nach einem der beiden übrigen Boote doch sofort jaulte er auf und zog seine Hand zurück. Anscheinend bereitete allein die Berührung der Elbenboote ihnen körperliche Schmerzen.

Lilith konnte ihr Glück kaum fassen. Mit neuem Mut packte sie ihr Paddel fester um noch mehr Entfernung zwischen sich und die schrecklichen Kreaturen zu bringen. In dem Moment zischten zwei Pfeile an ihr vorbei ins Wasser. Dann traf ein gewaltiger Schlag ihren Kopf und sie wusste nichts mehr.

*****

„_And therefore never send to know for whom the bell tolls; It tolls for thee." _

_(John Donne)_


	15. Vergessen

_The battle rages on…_

**15. Vergessen**

Schmerz war das erste, das Lilith wahrnahm, als die Schwärze der Bewusstlosigkeit sich langsam zurückzog. Ein Schmerz der ihren Schädel zu spalten schien und Nadeln in ihr Gehirn trieb. Er pochte in Einklang mit ihrem Herzschlag und ließ sie sich wünschen wieder in dumpfes Vergessen abtauchen zu können. Er konzentrierte sich auf eine Stelle an ihrem Hinterkopf.

Vorsichtig versuchte sie zu blinzeln, doch ein greller Lichtstrahl bohrte sich grausam in ihre Augen. Das Pochen wurde zu einem wütenden Brüllen. Lilith stöhnte. Vorsichtshalber unternahm sie keine Bemühungen mehr, sich zu bewegen oder die Augen zu öffnen. Sie lag einfach nur da und atmete. Allein das kostete sie ihre gesamte Kraft.

Allmählich tröpfelten Eindrücke ihrer Umgebung in ihr Bewusstsein. Der Grund unter ihr war hart und uneben. Etwas Eckiges bohrte sich in ihren Rücken. Sie lag nicht lang ausgestreckt sondern merkwürdig zusammen gekrümmt halb auf der Seite. Ihr rechtes Bein kribbelte als sei es eingeschlafen. Die Haut ihres Gesichts fühlte sich seltsam feucht an. Auch ihre Kleidung war klamm und durchnässt.

Dann Geräusche: Ein leises Gluckern ganz nahe an ihrem Ohr und ein dumpfes stetiges Donnergrollen wie aus weiter Ferne. Es klang wie -

Der Wasserfall! Die schwere Benommenheit war plötzlich wie weggeblasen. Erneut hob sie die Lider und zuckte zurück vor dem hellen Sonnenlicht. Doch jetzt zwang sie ihre Augen sich daran zu gewöhnen. Sie musste wissen, wo sie sich befand. Was passiert war. Entschlossen kämpfte sie gegen das Stechen in ihrem Kopf, das ihr befehlen wollte, sich wieder zurück ins Dunkel gleiten zu lassen. Schwarze Nebel verschleierten ihr die Sicht, aber sie blinzelte tapfer weiter. Dann klärte sich ihr Blick und sie sah einen tiefroten Abendhimmel über den dicke Wolken zogen, die Regen verhießen. Unter ihren Handflächen spürte sie nasses Holz und ein sanftes Schaukeln gab ihr die letzte Gewissheit: Sie befand sich in einem der silbergrauen Elbenboote. Was tat sie hier? Wie war sie hierher gekommen?

Es erwies sich als unglaubliche Anstrengung den Arm zu heben und ihren Hinterkopf abzutasten. Sie fand verklebtes Haar und verkrustetes Blut. Der Schmerz brachte die Erinnerung zurück. Ein fürchterlicher Schlag hatte sie getroffen. Woher war er gekommen? Hatten die Orks nicht mit Pfeilen auf sie geschossen? Konnte ihre Wunde von einem Pfeil stammen? Zentimeter für Zentimeter befühlte sie die Holzplanken neben sich. Nach nur wenigen Augenblicken stießen ihre Finger auf einen harten, glatten Gegenstand. Mühsam nahm sie ihn auf und hob ihn in ihr Blickfeld. Sie wagte noch nicht, ihren Kopf zu drehen.

Es war ein Stein. Ein grauer Kiesel, flach und gleichmäßig. Wie geschaffen für ein Wurfgeschoss. Hatte einer der Orks nicht eine Steinschleuder gehabt?

Unruhe erfasste sie und vertrieb die Müdigkeit. Koste es was es wolle, sie musste sich endlich umsehen. Lilith biss die Zähne zusammen und arbeitete sich in eine halbwegs sitzende Position empor. Ihr Schädel wollte schier zerspringen und die Welt begann sich um sie zu drehen. Oder war es sie selbst, die haltlos davon trudelte? Ihr Magen protestierte heftig. Noch bevor sie es ganz begriff, hing sie über dem Bootsrand und erbrach sich in den Fluss.

Es dauerte nur kurz. Als das Würgen nachließ, hatten sich auch Himmel und Erde wieder stabilisiert. Leer und ausgelaugt starrte sie in den trübe dahin fließenden Strom. Ermattet verharrte sie eine Weile in dieser Position und rang nach Atem. Nach einer halben Ewigkeit traute sie sich endlich den Kopf zu heben.

Um sie herum erstreckte sich nichts als leere Landschaft. Öde kahle Flächen, ab und zu durchbrochen von Schilf. Kein Lebewesen weit und breit. Sie befand sich völlig allein in der Wildnis, trieb ohne Steuer dahin auf einer Reise ins Ungewisse.

Die Erkenntnis war zu viel für ihren geschundenen Körper. Kraftlos sank sie zurück, schloss die Augen und wehrte sich nicht gegen die Schwärze, die sie abermals mit sich davon trug.

***

Es war Nacht, als sie wieder aufwachte. Sterne glitzerten von einem tintenschwarzen Himmel auf sie herab. Nur der Mond verbarg sich hinter einer Wolkenwand im Osten. Bis auf das leise Glucksen des Wassers und dem Rascheln des Windes in trockenem Schilf war es vollkommen still.

Behutsam setzte Lilith sich auf. Zu ihrer Erleichterung verspürte sie nur ein leichtes Schwindelgefühl. Ihr ganzer Körper schien aus Blei zu bestehen. Ihre Muskeln schafften es kaum, in zu bewegen. Die Schmerzen in ihrem Kopf hatten sich in ein dumpfes Klopfen verwandelt, doch lauerten sie nur darauf bei einer unbedachten Bewegung oder Anstrengung wieder Besitz von ihr zu ergreifen.

Ein Blick zeigte ihr das gleiche Bild wie ein paar Stunden vorher. Leere Ufer, mit Schilf und mannshohem Gras bewachsen. Erschöpft lehnte sie sich an die Bordwand und ließ die Nacht an sich vorüber gleiten. Irgendwie wurde sie den Gedanken nicht los, dass etwas fehlte. Was konnte es sein?

Sie beschloss, sich später damit zu beschäftigen. Das Denken fiel ihr immer noch ungewohnt schwer, als taste sie im Dunkeln nach verborgenen Gegenständen. Zunächst gab es wichtigere Dinge, die ihre Aufmerksamkeit erforderten. Sie hatte schrecklichen Durst und einen grässlichen Geschmack im Mund. Ein kurzer Blick zeigte ihr, dass sich außer ihr nur eine Rolle dünnes Seil und ein Ruder im Boot befanden. Natürlich, sie hatten die Wasserfahrzeuge allesamt entladen. Alle hatten damit gerechnet, dass ihre Reise über Land weiterging. Also blieb ihr nichts anderes übrig, als Flusswasser aus der hohlen Hand zu trinken.

Zu Hause hätte sie auch nur den Gedanken daran eklig gefunden, doch jetzt schien ihr das Wasser des Anduin über jedes Lob erhaben. Sie bewegte sich immer noch vorsichtig, als sei ihr Kopf ein rohes Ei, dessen Schale durch eine abrupte Bewegung zerspringen könne. Glücklicherweise kehrte die Übelkeit nicht zurück. Durch das kalte Nass auf Gesicht und Händen klarte sich auch ihr Verstand ein wenig auf.

Plötzlich wusste sie, was fehlte: Das ewig gleiche Rauschen des Wasserfalls. Ihr Herz begann vor Schreck wild zu klopfen, als sie erkannte, was das heißen musste. Sie musste ihn irgendwie überwunden haben. Wie konnte das sein? Und wieso war sie noch am Leben? Sie hätte jämmerlich ertrinken, oder an den Felsen zerschmettert werden müssen. Ungläubig fuhr sie mit der Hand über das weiche Holz unter ihr. Die Orks hatten die Boote aus Lothlorien nicht berühren können. Besaßen sie etwa noch andere Zauberkräfte? Etwa die, ihre Insassen unbeschadet auch durch tosende Wassermassen und einen turmhohen freien Fall zu tragen? Sie wollte in Mittelerde nichts mehr ausschließen.

Da plötzlich holte die Wirklichkeit sie mit voller Wucht ein. Sie befand sich vielleicht gänzlich allein in unbekannten Landen, doch wie stand es mit ihren Gefährten? Mit einem Mal sah sie wieder abscheuliche Gesichter vor sich, hässliche Klingen und gebleckte Zähne, hörte markerschütternde Schreie und das hohe Sirren von Bogensehnen. Sah Boromir, der sich ohne zu zögern einer hundertfachen Übermacht entgegen stellte um ihr die Flucht zu ermöglichen, sah Merry und Pippin, die beherzt ihre kleinen Schwerter umklammerten. Gab es auch nur die geringste Chance, dass sie überlebt hatten?

Liliths Brustkorb zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen. Das Atmen fiel ihr schwer. Der Schwindel kehrte zurück. Ein seltsames Geräusch, halb Schluchzen, halb Keuchen entrang sich ihrer Kehle. Der Gedanke war einfach zu schrecklich um wahr zu sein. Sie konnten nicht tot sein. Sie durften nicht tot sein. Nicht Merry und Pippin, diese zwei heiteren kleinen Kerle, die selbst dann noch über Belanglosigkeiten plauderten, wenn sie am Rand des Verderbens saßen. Die sie so oft zum lachen gebracht hatten, obwohl ihr eher nach Verzweiflung zumute gewesen war. Wenn sie in den wenigen Wochen und unter diesen merkwürdigen Umständen Freunde gefunden hatte, dann diese beiden. Und Boromir…

An dieser Stelle weigerte sie sich weiterzudenken. Allein die Vorstellung war mehr als sie ertragen konnte. Doch sie konnte nicht verhindern, dass die furchtbarsten Bilder vor ihren Augen Gestalt annahmen. Sie hörte seine Stimme ganz nah an ihrem Ohr, dass kein Ork ihr etwas antun würde, solange er am Leben sei. Schluchzend rollte sie sich am Boden des Bootes zusammen, schlag die Arme um ihre Oberkörper und wünschte sich selbst tot zu sein. Am schrecklichsten erschienen ihr die Sinnlosigkeit und die Ungerechtigkeit. Aus welchem Grund war sie am Leben, wenn dafür andere den Tod gefunden hatten?

Immer wieder drängte sich ihr die Erinnerung an Boromirs letzten Worte auf der Wiese am Fluss in ihr Bewusstsein. Der Ausdruck von Hoffnungslosigkeit in seinen grauen Augen. Die Hoffnungslosigkeit eines Mannes, der die Achtung vor sich selbst verloren hatte. Und jedes Mal wenn sie daran dachte, brach ihr Herz.

***

Der Regen brachte sie schließlich aus jenen dunklen Gefilden zurück, in die ihr Geist sich geflüchtet hatte. Unbarmherzig prasselten dicke Tropfen auf sie herunter, durchnässten sie innerhalb kürzester Zeit und ließen sie schließlich vor Kälte mit den Zähnen klappern.

Als Lilith sich aufsetzte erfasste sie eine Windböe und ließ sie beinahe wieder hinten über kippen. Das Boot, das vorher so sanft dahin getrieben war, begann auf den Fluten zu tanzen und sich zu drehen. Sie musste versuchen ans Ufer zu kommen und irgendwo Unterschlupf zu finden, auch wenn es nur der Windschatten eines Schilfdickichts war. Mühsam rappelte sie sich auf, ergriff das Ruder und begann zu paddeln.

Mit zusammen gekniffenen Augen spähte sie durch das Unwetter. Das Ufer zu ihrer Linken lag wesentlich näher und entdeckte sie da nicht ab und zu dunkle Schatten, die verdächtig nach Büschen aussahen? Sie biss die Zähne aufeinander und mobilisierte ihre letzten Kräfte. Versuchte das Pochen zwischen ihren Schläfen zu ignorieren. Zwang ihre Arme dazu, sie vorwärts zu treiben.

Als das Boot schließlich knirschend auf einer winzigen Kiesbank auflief, hatte sie kaum noch die Energie sich an Land zu schleppen. Nach dem ersten Schritt gaben ihre Beine unter ihr nach. Auf Händen und Knien kroch sie unter einen dichten Strauch, dessen immergrüne Blätter den Regen notdürftig abhielten. Dort schaffte sie es gerade noch, sich fest in ihren grauen Umhang zu wickeln, bevor sie abermals im Reich der Träume versank.

***

Es waren Stimmen, die Lilith schließlich weckten.

„Was hast du da gefunden, Bakdag?" Wer sprach da? Wo war sie? Wie viele Stunden hatte sie hier gelegen?

„Ich weiß es noch nicht. Sieht verdächtig aus, wenn du mich fragst." Schritte näherten sich ihrem Lager, aber sie war noch viel zu benommen um die Augen zu öffnen, geschweige denn, sich zu bewegen.

„Na, mach schnell. Wir werden nur Ärger kriegen, wenn der Hauptmann zurückkommt."

„Der wird sich mächtig aufregen, wenn wir einen Spion davon kommen lassen." Die zweite Stimme war nun ganz nahe. Unbehagen begann sich in Lilith breit zu machen. Die beiden klangen alles andere als freundlich.

„Ein Spion, Bakdag?" Ein zweites Paar Füße knirschte im Kies.

„Was soll es sonst sein?" Das feine Geräusch einer Klinge, die aus einer Scheide gezogen wurde.

Lilith riss erschrocken die Augen auf. Ein gezacktes Messer schwebte nur Zentimeter über ihrem Gesicht. Dahinter lauerten ein Paar rote Augen und eine Fratze, die nur aus einem Alptraum stammen konnte.

* * *

_to be continued…_


	16. Verschleppt

_Nur für die Akten: Aufgrund schrecklicher Unkreativität habe ich Orknamen aus einer Namensliste für das Rollenspiel DSA (das Schwarze Auge) geklaut. Asche auf mein Haupt._

**16. Verschleppt**

„Ausgeschlafen?" zischte das schreckliche Wesen und gab dann ein Geräusch von sich, das Lilith kaum als Lachen erkannt hätte. Seine Stimme klang wie das Krächzen eines Raben. „Ich will es für dich hoffen. Du wirst keine Zeit zum Ausruhen mehr haben, wenn der Hauptmann zurückkommt."

„Oder mehr, als dir lieb ist", keckerte es von der Seite. „Für immer, vielleicht."

„Halt keine Maulaffen feil, Graksch. Durchsuch sie." Das Messer nahm immer noch Liliths halbes Gesichtsfeld ein. „Wenn du auch nur mit dem Finger zuckst, wist du erfahren ob du mit einem Auge genauso gut sehen kannst wie mit zweien."

Lilith schluckte. Entsetzt starrte sie abwechselnd die Waffe und ihren Besitzer an. Er war das hässlichste Geschöpf, das sie in ihrem Leben jemals gesehen hatte. Abgesehen von den dunkelroten Augen, die an Boshaftigkeit kaum mehr zu überbieten waren, hatte seine Haut eine unnatürliche grau grüne Farbe. Pusteln, Warzen und einzelne Haare wie Drahtborsten trugen nicht dazu bei, den schrecklichen ersten Eindruck abzuschwächen. Schwarze Lippen spannten sich über spitze gelbe Zähne, die einem Raubtier alle Ehre gemacht hätten. Die Finger, die den Messergriff hielten, endeten in krallenartigen Fingernägeln. Sie hatte das ungute Gefühl, dass er seine Drohung nur zu gerne in die Tat umsetzen würde.

Trotzdem erforderte es ihre gesamte Selbstbeherrschung nicht angewidert zurück zu zucken als zwei Hände grob ihren Körper abtasteten. Mit einem triumphierenden Kreischen wurde Galadriels Dolch unter ihrem Gürtel hervor gerissen.

„Was ist es?", verlangte der Ork zu wissen und wandte kurz den Blick von Lilith ab. „Es gehört mir. Ich hab sie gefunden."

„Pah, ich weiß nicht, was du damit willst, Bakdag. Es ist ein dreckiges Elbenmesser."

„Was ich damit will, ist meine Sache."

Die beiden wollten gerade einen hübschen Streit beginnen, da näherten sich weitere Schritte.

„Graksch, Bakdag, wo steckt ihr, ihr faulen Hunde? Drückt euch vor der Arbeit, wie? Na ich werde euch schon Beine machen."

Zwei Paar Füße stapften krachend durch das Gebüsch auf die Kiesbank zu. Lilith hörte alles mehr, als dass sie es sah. Sie traute sich immer noch kaum zu blinzeln. Panik ergriff von ihr Besitz. Wozu war ihr Entkommen gut, wenn sie jetzt doch den Feinden in die Hände gefallen war?

„Wir haben einen Spion geschnappt, Hauptmann", meldete Bagdag, packte Lilith am Kragen und zog sie grob in eine sitzende Position. „War bewaffnet und alles." Durch den plötzlichen Ruck flammten Liliths Kopfschmerzen wieder auf. Nur verschwommen sah sie eine gedrungene Gestalt auf sich zukommen.

„Hm", knurrte es über ihr. „Habt euch nicht besonders anstrengen müssen, will ich meinen." Eine Hand packte Liliths Kinn und riss es nach oben. Gelbe Augen bohrten sich direkt in die ihren. Trotz ihrer Angst registrierte sie, dass dieser Ork zu einer anderen Art gehören musste. Er war größer und stärker als die beiden anderen. Sein schwarzes Gesicht erinnerte sie an das eines Raubtiers und in seinem Blick lag nicht nur Niederträchtigkeit sondern ein böses Funkeln. Bakdag mochte ein gemeines Geschöpf sein, dieser hier war ungleich gefährlicher. „Sie sieht nicht aus, wie einer von den Pferdemenschen. Wie ist sie hierher gekommen?"

„Da liegt ein Boot." Ein Knirschen im Kies, dann ein schmerzhaftes Heulen. „Oh, es brennt! Ein heimtückischer Elbenzauber. Verflucht sollen sie sein." Winselnd hielt der Ork den Arm mit der verletzten Hand an sich gedrückt. Es war derjenige, der Lilith den Dolch abgenommen hatte.

„Wo kommst du her?" wollte der große Ork von Lilith wissen.

Diese wusste nicht, was sie tun sollte. Wie gebannt starrte sie ihr Gegenüber an wie ein Kaninchen die Schlange. In ihrem Kopf drehte sich alles. Seine Hand umklammerte immer noch schmerzhaft ihr Kinn. Angst schnürte ihr die Kehle zu.

Dem Hauptmann dauerte das ganze offensichtlich zu lange. Er holte aus und versetzte ihr einen Schlag ins Gesicht, der sie nach hinten kippen ließ. Für einen Moment wurde ihr schwarz vor Augen. Ein scharfes Brennen auf ihrer linken Wange markierte die Stelle, an der eine seiner Krallen ihre Haut geritzt hatte. Dann fühlte sie sich erneut gepackt und nach oben gerissen. „Antworte gefälligst."

Lilith schnappte nach Luft. „Rauros", stieß sie schließlich hervor. Allein dieses eine Wort schien sie übermäßige Anstrengung zu kosten.

„Was soll das heißen?" herrschte er sie an. Er schüttelte sie grob. „Dort gibt es keine Menschendörfer. Wo kommst du wirklich her? Was hast du hier zu suchen?"

Verzweifelt schloss Lilith die Augen. Was sollte sie sagen? Sie hatte keine befriedigenden Antworten, selbst wenn sie die Wahrheit sagte.

„Das bringt nichts. Die ist völlig fertig, das sieht man doch", fauchte Bakdag von der Seite.

„Wir sollten schon längst wieder auf dem Rückweg sein. Mir gefällt dieses Flussufer nicht. Wer weiß ob nicht noch mehr Menschen hier unterwegs sind? Sie schicken immer wieder Krieger über den Fluss, wird erzählt."

„Sollen wir sie gleich töten?" mischte sich der vierte Ork eifrig ein. Er war der größte von allen, ansonsten jedoch dem Hauptmann sehr ähnlich.

„Ruhe!", brüllte der Hauptmann. Er warf Lilith achtlos zu Boden und wandte sich seinen Untergebenen zu. „Ich bestimme, was hier passiert, verstanden? Noch ein Pieps von euch kleinen Quietschern und ihr könnt eure Ohren im Fluss suchen. Wir nehmen sie mit."

***

Mit diesen Worten begann die bisher schrecklichste Nacht in Liliths Leben. Sie wurde brutal auf die Füße gestellt und solange gepiesackt bis es ihr gelang aus eigener Kraft zu stehen. Die Orks fesselten ihre Handgelenke und kümmerten sich nicht darum, dass der Strick ihr schmerzhaft in die Haut schnitt. Daran befestigten sie ein zweites Seil und zogen sie wie einen Hund hinter sich her.

Es war wie der schlimmste Alptraum, den sie jemals gehabt hatte. Die Orks marschierten zügig voran, doch Lilith konnte sich kaum auf den Beinen halten. Sie stolperte über Steine und versteckte Wurzeln, schrammte sich Hände, Knie und Gesicht auf und jedes Mal, wenn sie keuchend am Boden lag und keinen Schritt mehr weiter konnte, wurde sie mit Tritten und Beschimpfungen zum weitergehen gezwungen. Sie wusste nicht mehr, wie oft sie in den letzten Stunden eine Messerklinge an der Kehle gespürt hatte. Alles verschwamm in einem Strudel aus Entsetzen, Erschöpfung, grausamen Stimmen und Schmerzen.

Dann kam der Moment in dem auch der letzte Rest ihrer Kraft aufgebraucht war. Ihr Fuß verfing sich in einer tückischen Dornenranke und brachte sie zu Fall. Der Aufprall trieb ihr die Luft aus den Lungen. Sie fühlte trockene Erde an ihrer Wange und wusste, dass sie dieses Mal nicht wieder auf die Füße kommen würde. Es war ihr egal. Sie war über den Punkt hinaus, an dem sie ihr drohen konnten. Sollten die Orks sie doch töten. Dann hätte diese Qual ein Ende und sie ihre Ruhe. Sie schloss die Augen und wartete auf das unvermeidliche.

Zu ihrer Überraschung blieb es aus.

„Es hat keinen Sinn mehr." Hörte sie die Stimme des Hauptmanns. „Der Morgen dämmert schon. Suchen wir uns einen Unterschlupf."

Zwei Pranken packten Lilith und hoben sie ohne besondere Anstrengung vom Boden auf. Der größte Ork warf sie sich wie einen Sack Mehr über die Schulter. Ein Ekel erregender Geruch stieg Lilith in die Nase. Tapfer unterdrückte die den Würgereiz.

Es dauerte nicht lange. Unsanft wurde sie zu Boden geworfen. Sie lag einfach nur da und war froh, wieder frische Luft zu atmen. Es gab keine Stelle an ihrem Körper, die sich nicht über die raue Behandlung der letzten Stunden beklagte. Ihr Kopf dröhnte immer noch von dem Schlag, den ihm das Orkgeschoss versetzt hatte. Für einen Augenblick fragte sie sich, ob man wohl an einer Gehirnerschütterung sterben konnte. Gleich darauf fuhr sie erschrocken zusammen, als ein Knurren direkt neben ihr erklang. Einer der Orks schob ihr einen Trinkschlauch zwischen die Lippen.

Nach anfänglichem Spucken und Husten, trank sie gierig. Sie hatte seit der letzten Nacht auf dem Anduin nichts zu sich genommen. Danach sank sie müde zurück. Ihr ganzer Körper sehnte sich nach Schlaf, doch irgendetwas befahl ihr, wach zu bleiben. Sie hörte, wie die Orks sich für den Tag verkrochen und der Hauptmann die Wachen einteilte. Bald war alles um sie herum still.

Mühsam kämpfte Lilith gegen den Schlaf an. Jetzt, wo sie nicht mehr all ihre Energie darauf verwenden musste, einen Fuß vor den anderen zu setzten, nahm sie ihre Umgebung wahr. Sie lag unter einem Busch, gar nicht unähnlich dem am Ufer des großen Flusses. Zwischen seinen dicken immergrünen Blättern sah sie den Himmel, stahlgrau jetzt kurz vor Sonnenaufgang. Vorsichtig bewegte sie den Kopf und blickte sich um.

Der Strauch war Teil eines größeren Gebüschs am östlichen Hang eines Hügels. Zu Liliths Erstaunen hörte sie Vogelgesang. Grünes Gras wuchs außerhalb ihrer Deckung und an manchen Stellen blühten Schlüsselblumen und Anemonen. Ein kleiner Bach sprang plätschernd den jenseitigen Berghang hinunter. Und plötzlich merkte sie, wie die Luft duftete. Es roch nach Wacholder und Thymian. Nach Tannennadeln und Harz. Für einen Moment vergaß sie ihre missliche Lage und beschränkte sich darauf zu atmen.

Dann bewegte sich einer der Orks im Schlaf und riss sie aus ihrer friedlichen Stimmung. Angst ließ ihr Herz schneller klopfen, als sie die schrecklichen Geschöpfe betrachtete. Eines saß nur einen Meter von ihr entfernt und lauschte angespannt in den Morgen. Erst jetzt entdeckte sie, dass alle vier das gleiche Abzeichen trugen. Einen weißen Mond mit einem grässlichen Fratzengesicht. Was hatten sie mit ihr vor? Wohin wollten die Orks sie bringen?

Doch lange konnten selbst diese düsteren Gedanken Lilith nicht wach halten. Obwohl sich alles in ihr dagegen sträubte, forderte ihr erschöpfter Körper seinen Tribut. Langsam fielen ihr die Augen zu und sie fiel in einen unruhigen Schlaf.

***

„Los, weckt die Gefangene auf. Die Sonne ist schon untergegangen. Sobald es ganz dunkel ist, brechen wir auf." Eine krächzende Stimme riss Lilith viele Stunden später aus einem wirren Traum.

Noch bevor Bakdag sie erreicht hatte, öffnete sie die Augen und setzte sich auf. Er zischte überrascht. „Na, ich hoffe du machst dich heute besser als gestern", grollte er mit einem Grinsen, das Lilith eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken jagte. „Sonst wirst du erfahren, wie Mordok mit Leuten umgeht, die auf der faulen Haut liegen."

Lilith schauderte als er sich kichernd trollte. Es hätte seiner hämischen Worte nicht bedurft, sie an ihre schlimme Lage zu erinnern. Allein beim Anblick der Orks drehte sich ihr der Magen um. Wenn sie diese Nacht überleben wollte musste sie besser mit ihnen Schritt halten können als gestern. Sie musste nur am Leben bleiben bis – ja, bis was eigentlich geschah? Worauf konnte sie hoffen? Auf eine Rettung? Woher sollte die kommen? Niemand wusste, wo sie war.

Für einen Augenblick malte sie sich aus, was passieren würde, wenn Boromir oder Aragorn ihre Entführer zu packen bekämen. Sie hatte gesehen, wie die beiden kämpften. Bevor die Orks noch wussten wie ihnen geschah, hätten sie alle miteinander keine hässlichen Köpfe mehr auf ihren Schultern. Kurz sah sie es vor ihrem inneren Auge, dann wurde das Bild von einer anderen Szene überlagert. Von jenem letzten Angriff im Wald oberhalb der Rauros-Fälle. Ihr Herz krampfte sich schmerzhaft zusammen und Tränen stiegen ihr in die Augen. Niemand würde kommen um sie zu retten. Er war tot.

Ihr Verstand sagte es, doch ein Teil von ihr wollte es immer noch nicht begreifen. Weigerte sich, es zu akzeptieren. Sie hatte ihn in den Armen gehalten, ihn auf sich, in sich gespürt. So stark, so lebendig. Es durfte einfach nicht wahr sein. Es war unmöglich.

Es gab keine Hoffnung mehr. Wie sollte sie jemals nach Hause gelangen, wie überhaupt in dieser Welt überleben ohne ihn? Selbst wenn es Aragorn, Gimli oder Legolas gelungen war zu entkommen, hatten sie sicher besseres zu tun, als nach ihr zu suchen.

„Das Flennen wird dir nichts nützen", zischte eine bösartige Stimme sie an. Ein Tritt in die Seite ließ sie keuchen. „Steh auf. Falls du uns nur Schwierigkeiten machst überdenke ich meinen Beschluss vielleicht noch einmal." Der Orkhauptmann stand über ihr. Seine gelben Augen leuchteten drohend. „Lauf oder stirb."

Lilith rappelte sich auf und wischte sich die Tränen vom Gesicht. Trotz allem war ihr Überlebenswille noch nicht gebrochen. Die Fesseln waren über die Stunden nicht erträglicher geworden. Die blauen Flecken und Schürfwunden meldeten sich wieder, doch die Kopfschmerzen waren längst nicht so schlimm wie in der Nacht zuvor. Auch das Schwindelgefühl blieb aus. Sie biss die Zähne zusammen und folgte ihm auf die Wiese hinaus.

Das Geräusch fließenden Wassers und der Duft frischen Grases in der Luft erinnerten sie auf seltsame Weise an Lothlorien. Plötzlich hörte sie Galadriels Stimme in ihrem Kopf. _Sei tapfer, denn du besitzt Mut. _Und mit einem Mal begriff sie, was die Herrin der Galadrim damit gemeint hatte. Sie durfte nicht aufgeben. Sie durfte sich nicht einfach ihrem Schicksal überlassen. Durfte nicht verzweifeln. Solange sie lebte, gab es Hoffnung.

Es würde keine Rettung von außen kommen, also musste sie selbst etwas unternehmen. Sie musste versuchen zu fliehen.

* * *

_Dum spiro spero, wie der alte Cicero zu sagen pflegte..._


	17. Verärgert

_In diesem Kapitel darf Lilith etwas tun, das ich mir seit 15 Jahren wünsche. Ihr dürft gerne raten, was es ist _

**17. Verärgert**_  
_

Liliths kühner Entschluss hatte ihre Lage nicht verbessert. Stunde um Stunde stolperte sie den Orks hinterher, die im Dunkeln viel besser sehen konnten als sie und deshalb allen Hindernissen ausweichen konnten. Doch sie biss tapfer die Zähne zusammen und hielt durch. Sie richtete ihren Blick starr auf den Boden und ignorierte jede Drohung, jeden hämischen Spott so gut sie konnte. Ganz gelang es ihr nicht, denn sie spitzte die Ohren um aus der gelegentlichen Unterhaltung der Orks alles zu erfahren, was ihr Informationen über ihren Weg liefern konnte.

Sie hatte inzwischen die Namen ihrer Entführer herausgehört. Die beiden, die sie am Ufer des Anduin aufgespürt hatten, hießen Bakdag und Graksch. Sie waren kleiner und schmächtiger, als ihre zwei Begleiter dafür behänder und flinker zu Fuß. Vermutlich waren sie extra für Spähdienste mitgenommen worden. Der Hauptmann und der vierte Ork waren mit ihren großen, stämmigen Staturen eindeutig als Kämpfer unterwegs. Ihre Namen lauteten Morrok und Uglosch. Die beiden Orkarten schienen nicht die gleiche Sprache zu sprechen, redeten untereinander jedoch in ihren eigenen Dialekten. Lilith könnte ein Frösteln nicht unterdrücken, wenn sie das taten. Die Orksprache klang immer nach Streit und Ärger. Als wollten sie jeden Augenblick über sie herfallen.

Nicht, dass es in der kleinen Gruppe immer friedlich zuging. Bakdag passte es offensichtlich nicht, von Morrok herumkommandiert zu werden. Er lehnte sich auf, wo es nur ging. Allein die überlegene Stärke der beiden Kampforks hielt ihn ein ums andere Mal im Zaum. Graksch dagegen war der Ängstlichste. Ab und zu schienen auch Menschenkrieger hierher zu kommen und Jagd auf umherschweifende Orkbanden zu machen. Seine große Furcht war, von ihnen entdeckt zu werden. Lilith war beileibe nicht die Einzige, die sich anbrüllen lassen und Schläge einstecken musste.

Je weiter die Nacht fortschritt, desto kleiner wurde Liliths Hoffnungsschimmer. Eine Zeitlang hatte sie gehofft, auf einen jener Kriegertrupps zu stoßen, von denen Graksch faselte. Sie würden einen Menschen sicher aus der Hand der Orks befreien. Doch nichts war passiert. Sie waren keinen Lebewesen begegnet außer einer großen grauen Eule und einem Fuchs. Beide Tiere hatten entsetzt das Weite gesucht, als sie die Orks bemerkten. Dann schmiedete sie Pläne, wie sie tagsüber entkommen konnte. Doch je länger sie überlegte, desto aussichtsloser schien ihr das Unterfangen.

Einer der Orks stand zu jeder Stunde Wache auch wenn die anderen schliefen. Selbst wenn sie sich von ihren Fesseln befreien konnte, hätte sie keine Chance unbemerkt zu entkommen. Ihre Lage war verzweifelt. Auch weil es ein weiteres Problem gab, das sie in ihrer Angst gestern nicht bemerkt hatte:

Die Orks hatten ihr bisher keinen Bissen zu essen gegeben. In der Nacht zuvor war sie zu sehr in ihrem Entsetzen gefangen gewesen um es zu beachten. Außerdem war ihr immer noch leicht übel von dem Schlag auf den Kopf gewesen. Heute jedoch begann ihr Magen nach zwei Stunden Fußmarsch laut zu knurren. Keiner kümmerte sich darum. Mitternacht war kaum vorbei, als Lilith bereits schlecht vor Hunger war. Wollten die Orks sie etwa doch langsam töten? Oder sie einfach schwach und gefügig machen?

Wenn das ihr Ziel war, hatten sie gute Aussichten auf Erfolg. Sie spürte wie ihre Kraft schwand und lange bevor der Morgen graute, konnte sie sich nur noch mit Mühe vorwärts schleppen. Ihre Füße wogen das Zehnfache ihres üblichen Gewichts und zwischen ihren Schläfen hatte es wieder dumpf zu pochen begonnen. Ugloschs letzter Tritt in ihre Rippen hatte einen dumpfen Schmerz in ihrer Seite hinterlassen, der bei jedem Einatmen stechend aufflammte.

„Wir könnten ihr die Finger abschneiden, damit sie nicht mehr so viel tragen muss", schlug Bakdag vor und zückte eifrig den Dolch, den er ihr abgenommen hatte. „Vielleicht macht sie das ja ein bisschen schneller." Er fuchtelte mit der Waffe vor Liliths Gesicht herum, die unwillkürlich stehen blieb. Der Strick, der an ihren Handfesseln befestigt war, spannte sich und zog sie mit einem Ruck nach vorne. Sie konnte der Klinge gerade noch ausweichen.

„Halt endlich dein Maul" kam es von Morrok, der Lilith wie an einer Leine hinter sich herführte. „Hier gibt es keine Spielchen, außer ich erlaube sie." Er fuhr herum um Bakdag am Kragen zu packen, doch der tänzelte feixend davon.

„Da musst du schon früher aufstehen, wenn du den alten Bakdag überraschen willst", höhnte er. Den Dolch immer noch herausfordernd in der Hand.

„Du dreckiger kleiner Schnüffler." Morrok schäumte vor Wut. Er fletschte die Zähne und ließ ein drohendes Knurren hören, bei dem Lilith angst und bange wurde. „Du kannst noch was erleben. Was hast du da überhaupt für ein neues feines Messer?"

„Ich habe es dem Spion abgenommen. Es ist meine Beute, jawohl."

„Deine Beute, dass ich nicht lache. Du weißt so gut wie ich, dass alles, was wir bei unserem Auftrag finden, dem Anführer gehört. Also gib schon her." Er streckte die Hand aus, doch Bakdag sprang zur Seite.

„Niemals. Ich habe sie entdeckt. Es gehört mir."

„Du weigerst dich also? Das werde ich melden müssen, dann wird es dir Leid tun. Gib her, sage ich." Wieder griff er nach Galadriels Dolch doch Bakdag zog ihm die Klinge mit einer raschen Bewegung quer über die Finger.

Morrok schrie auf. Blut tropfte von seiner verletzten Hand auf den Boden. In seinen gelben Augen loderte die pure Mordlust. „Das war endgültig zuviel. Dafür wirst du büßen. Auf ihn, Uglosch."

Dann brach des Chaos los. Uglosch und Morrok stürzten sich auf den kleineren Bakdag, der sich beherzt mit Liliths Dolch zur Wehr setzte. Aber es sah schlecht aus für den aufmüpfigen Ork. Kreischend versuchte er seinen beiden Angreifern zu entkommen.

In seiner Hast hatte Uglosch Lilith umgestoßen. Unsanft war sie gegen einen Baumstamm geprallt und hatte den Sturz mit ihren gefesselten Händen nicht abfangen können. Benommen setzte sie sich auf, im Moment noch zu schwach um wieder auf die Füße zu kommen. Vor ihren Augen drehte sich alles.

Nur zwei Meter entfernt kämpften vier Orks auf Leben und Tod gegeneinander. Auch Graksch hatte schließlich in das Handgemenge eingegriffen und war Uglosch von hinten auf den Rücken gesprungen. Dort klammerte er sich jetzt fest und stach immer wieder auf seinen Gegner ein. Dieser warf sich knurrend hin und her im Versuch, den kleinern abzuschütteln. Ein Brüllen ertönte, als Grakschs Waffe ein Auge traf.

Lilith presste sich an den Baumstamm in ihrem Rücken und wusste nicht, was sie tun sollte. Morrok hatte im Eifer des Gefechts ihren Strick losgelassen, doch ihr Körper war wie gelähmt. Ein Teil ihres Bewusstseins schrie ihr zu, schleunigst die Beine in die Hand zu nehmen. Das war die Chance, auf die sie gewartet hatte. Ein anderer Teil flüsterte beharrlich, dass sie mit gefesselten Händen nicht weit kommen würde. Die überlebenden Orks würden sie erbarmungslos jagen und ihren Fluchtversuch nicht einfach mit einem Schulterzucken abtun. Dennoch gelang es ihr, den Führungsstrick Stück für Stück zu sich heran zu ziehen.

Der Kampf hatte währenddessen an Wildheit zugenommen. Im Dunkeln konnte Lilith nicht mehr unterscheiden, wer gerade wem an die Gurgel sprang. Sie sah lediglich ein einziges Knäuel aus Klauen, Klingen und stinkenden Leibern. Schreie gellten durch die Nacht. Wütende, ängstliche, schmerzerfüllte und triumphierende. Ein Keuchen, als Uglosch schließlich zu Boden ging. Graksch hieb noch ein paar Mal auf ihn ein, bis sich nichts mehr regte. Genau in diesem Augenblick traf ihn selbst ein Hieb von Morrok, der ihn haltlos mehrere Meter durch die Luft schleuderte. Mit einem Kreischen landete er in einem Brombeerstrauch. Hastig rappelte er sich auf und verschwand quietschend in der Finsternis. Siegesgewiss wollte Morrok ihm nachsetzen. Dabei hatte er allerdings Bakdag vergessen. Der kleine Ork, schon halb bewusstlos auf der Erde, nutzte diesen Moment um ihm von hinten die Klinge übers Bein zu ziehen. Außer sich vor Zorn fuhr der Hauptmann herum und stürzte sich erneut auf den bereits besiegt geglaubten Gegner. Er riss ihn vom Boden und schüttelte ihn, dass seine Zähne klapperten. Dann hieb er immer wieder wie von Sinnen auf ihn ein.

Plötzlich entdeckten Liliths entsetzt aufgerissene Augen einen schwachen Glanz im hohen Gras. Das Mondlicht spiegelte sich auf einer blanken Klinge nur einen halben Meter von ihren Füßen entfernt. Galadriels Dolch! Bakdag musste ihn fallen gelassen haben, als Morrok ihn packte.

Ihre Entscheidung fiel im Bruchteil einer Sekunde. _Zögere niemals_ ermahnte sie Boromirs Stimme in ihrem Kopf. _Wenn du auch nur einen Moment zweifelst, bist du tot. _Mit aller Entschlossenheit, die sie aufbringen konnte, kämpfte sie sich auf die Füße und bekam den Dolch zu fassen. Mit beiden Händen umklammerte sie den Griff. Ihre Fesseln mussten warten. Sie hatte keine Zeit zu verlieren.

Morrok trat und biss immer noch auf den reglosen Bakdag ein. Ein ekelerregendes Reißen und Knurren erklang wie bei einem Löwen, der die Zähne in seine Beute schlägt. Sie hatte nur einen Versuch. Leben oder Sterben.

Mit einem schnellen Schritt trat sie hinter den Ork, holte aus und stieß ihm den Dolch so fest sie konnte seitlich in den Hals. Er erstarrte. Ein erstickter Laut entrang sich seiner Kehle. Sie hielt sich nicht damit auf, die Wirkung ihres Streichs abzuwarten, sondern riss die Waffe sofort wieder heraus und stach abermals zu. Blut sprudelte hervor und besudelte ihre Hände. Machte sie glitschig. Beim dritten Stoß verloren ihre Finger den Halt. Sie verlor das Gleichgewicht und fiel auf Morrok. Doch der bewegte sich nicht mehr.

Panisch sprang sie auf, packte den Dolch und rannte Hals über Kopf davon. Hinter ihrer Stirn herrschte das reinste Chaos. Sie wusste nicht einmal, in welche Richtung sie lief. Sie wollte nur fort von diesem schrecklichen Ort. Fort von den blutüberströmten Leichen dreier Orks und ihrer unfassbaren Tat. Sie wollte vergessen, wie es sich anfühlte wenn ihre Klinge in lebendes Fleisch drang und doch hatte es sich unauslöschlich für alle Zeit in ihr Gedächtnis gebrannt. Sie hatte den Blutgeruch noch in der Nase. Tränen rannen ihr über die Wangen und vermischten sich dort mit einer dunkleren Flüssigkeit, die nicht von ihr stammte.

Die Strapazen der letzten Tage ließen sie nicht weit kommen. Nach kaum drei Minuten brach sie schluchzend inmitten eines kleinen Wäldchens zusammen. Die Sinne schwanden ihr und sie begrüßte die Schwärze wie eine alte Bekannte, in deren Umarmung sie alle Schrecken für eine Zeit lang vergessen konnte.

***

Sonnenstrahlen weckten sie am nächsten Morgen. Sonnenstrahlen, die durch vom Wind bewegte Blätter fielen und über ihr Gesicht tanzten. Das Summen von Insektenflügeln erfüllte die Luft. Nahebei erklang der keckernde Ruf eines Eichelhähers. Es roch nach Frühling und Nadelbäumen.

Lilith blinzelte benommen. Etwas kitzelte sie an der Wange. Sie drehte den Kopf und eine Fliege brummte erschrocken davon. Für einen Moment wusste sie nicht wo sie war. Wieso lag sie hier auf dem Waldboden? Warum tat ihr jeder Knochen im Leib weh? Weshalb konnte sie ihre Hände nicht richtig bewegen?

Dann kehrte die Erinnerung auf einen Schlag zurück. Mit einem ängstlichen Schrei fuhr sie auf und sah sich gehetzt um. Nichts. Sie war allein. Sie lauschte angestrengt über den hektischen Schlag ihres Herzens hinweg, hörte jedoch nichts als Vogelgezwitscher und den Wind in den Bäumen. Es schien geradezu unglaublich aber sie hatte die letzte Nacht überlebt und war frei!

Die Euphorie, die sie bei dieser Erkenntnis erfasste, schwand beinahe sofort, als ihr Blick auf ihre verschmierten, immer noch gefesselten Hände fiel. Dunkel und verkrustet klebte Morroks Blut an ihrer Haut. Jetzt konnte sie auch den inzwischen vertrauten metallischen Geruch wahrnehmen. Angeekelt versuchte sie, es im Gras abzuwischen, doch es gelang ihr nicht wirklich. Aber halt! Wo war sie nur mit ihren Gedanken? Als erstes musste sie sich von dem Strick um ihre Handgelenke befreien.

Der Dolch lag neben ihr im Gras. Auch seinen blanken Stahl hatte das Orkblut dunkel gefärbt. Sie klemmte sich den Griff zwischen die Oberschenkel und rieb das Seil solange an der Klinge, bis es durchgeschnitten war. Dann betrachtete sie bestürzt die Spuren, die es zurückließ. Der raue Strick hatte die Haut an einigen Stellen so wund gescheuert, dass das bloße Fleisch zum Vorschein kam. Es brannte wie Feuer. Wie hatte sie das nur so lange ertragen können? Angst und Panik mussten es in den Hintergrund gedrängt haben.

Warum nur fühlte sie sich so elend? Sie hatte allen Grund zur Freude. Sie hatte ihren Fluchtplan in die Tat umgesetzt und musste sich nicht einmal wegen etwaiger Verfolger Sorgen machen. Sie hatte verdammtes Glück gehabt. Trotzdem war ihr zum Heulen zumute. All die Aufregung war wohl zu viel für ihre armen Nerven. Doch welchen Sinn hatte ein hysterischer Zusammenbruch, wenn weit und breit niemand da war um ihr zu helfen? Nicht den geringsten, beantwortete sie sich die Frage selbst. Ihr halfen weder Tränen noch Selbstmitleid. Wie schrecklich die Erinnerung an ihre gestrige Tat auch war, sie durfte sich davon nicht vereinnahmen lassen. Sie musste sich zusammenreißen, wenn sie auch weiterhin überleben wollte. Darin bestand jetzt ihre einzige Aufgabe. Also schluckte sie tapfer die Tränen hinunter, steckte den Dolch unter ihren Gürtel und stemmte sich vom Boden empor.

Als erstes wollte sie damit beginnen, Wasser und Nahrung zu suchen. Danach…Sie schluckte. Was sie danach tun sollte verschob sie auf später um die aufkeimende Verzweiflung zu unterdrücken. Es hatte keinen Zweck über die Hoffnungslosigkeit ihrer Lage zu grübeln. Es hielt sie nur von wichtigeren Dingen ab. Einen Bach zu finden, beispielsweise. In diesem Land stieß man auf Schritt und Tritt auf ein fließendes Gewässer. Sie musste nur drauflos marschieren.

Es ging leichter als sie befürchtet hatte. Allein die Sonne ließ alles weniger düster und schrecklich aussehen. Während sie versuchte, einen halbwegs geraden Weg einzuschlagen konnte sie nicht umhin zu bemerken, wie schön die Landschaft war, durch die sie sich bewegte. Dichte Wäldchen aus Zypressen und anderen immergrünen Bäumen wechselten sich mit Heidekraut, Ginster und offenen Grasflächen ab. An wettergeschützten Stellen streckten die ersten Frühlingsblumen ihre farbenfrohen Köpfe in die Luft, die erfüllt war vom Summen der Bienen. Und über allem lag der Duft nach unzähligen Kräutern.

Über all das konnte Lilith sich jedoch nicht gebührend freuen. Zuhause in ihrer Welt hätte sie hier begeistert eine Wanderung gemacht oder mit ihren Freundinnen einen faulen Picknicktag veranstaltet. Jetzt jedoch galt ihre gesamte Aufmerksamkeit dem Geräusch fließenden Wassers.

Als sie es schließlich vernahm, steigerte es ihren Durst noch einmal um das zehnfache. Vor wenigen Minuten war sie in den Schatten eines dichten Waldes eingetaucht. Ihr Herz machte unwillkürlich einen kleinen Sprung. Vor sich hörte sie es ganz eindeutig. Ein Spritzen und Rauschen, wie von Wasser, das aus großer Höhe auf Steine fiel.

Sie begann schneller zu laufen, achtete weder auf ihre müden Beine noch auf den stechenden Schmerz in der Seite. Dort vorne gab es Wasser. Das allein zählte. Sie sah es bereits durch die Zweige schimmern, konnte es in Gedanken schon in ihrer Kehle fühlen. Ohne sich weiter um ihre Umgebung zu kümmern schob sie die letzten Ranken zur Seite, und da lag er: Der wunderbarste Weiher, den sie jemals gesehen hatte. In ihrem ausgedörrten Zustand hätte sie jedes schlammige Wasserloch bewundert, doch dieser hier war wirklich außergewöhnlich. Er war geformt wie ein ovales Becken. Schwertlilien wuchsen an seinem Ufer und am Ende zu ihrer Linken ergoss sich ein Wasserfall schäumend in seine dunklen Fluten.

Lilith hätte ihn gerne ausführlich bestaunt, doch im Moment gab es dringendere Dinge, die ihre Aufmerksamkeit erforderten. Schwach vor Erleichterung kniete sie nieder und begann zu trinken. Der erste Schluck fiel auf ihre ausgedörrte Zunge wie der erste Regentropfen auf Wüstenboden. Er schmeckte köstlicher als alles an das sie sich erinnern konnte. Wieder und wieder tauchte sie die Hände ein um Nachschub zu schöpfen.

Es dauerte einige Zeit bis sie ihren Durst gestillt hatte. Dann wusch sie sich das Orkblut aus dem Gesicht. Das Wasser war kühl und brannte in den zahlreichen Schürfwunden und Kratzern, die sie sich unter der rauen Behandlung der Orks zugezogen hatte. Nachdem sie genug getrunken hatte kam sie sich so dreckig vor, wie schon lange nicht mehr. Es ekelte sie regelrecht vor ihr selbst. Obwohl Morroks Blut nicht mehr an ihren Händen klebte, fühlte sie sich besudelt. Wahrscheinlich konnte alles Wasser der Welt an diesem Zustand nichts ändern. Das hieß allerdings nicht, dass sie es nicht versuchen würde.

Nachdenklich betrachtete sie die Wasseroberfläche. Felsen zogen sich durch den ganzen Weiher und von ihrer Position aus sahen sie ziemlich scharfkantig aus. Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. Auf die eine Schramme mehr oder weniger kam es jetzt nun wirklich nicht mehr an. In Windeseile lagen ihre Kleider zusammen mit ihren Haarnadeln auf dem Boden und sie tastete sich vorsichtig ins kühle Nass. Die Kälte ließ sie frösteln, doch jetzt wollte sie nicht mehr klein beigeben. Als ihr das Wasser bis zum Bauchnabel reichte, blieb sie stehen und sah an sich hinunter. Ein hässlicher violetter Fleck zog sich über ihre rechte Seite, wo Ugloschs Fuß sie getroffen hatte. Noch immer spürte sie ein Stechen bei jedem Atemzug. Behutsam tastete sie die Stelle ab, hörte jedoch auf, als der Schmerz zunahm. Für einen Moment wurde ihr schwindlig. Zum Glück ging es gleich wieder vorbei.

Dann untersuchte sie die Wunde an ihrem Hinterkopf. Ihre Finger fanden verkrustetes Blut und verfilzte Haare. Es fühlte sich nicht übermäßig schlimm an. Ob sie es wagen konnte, die Verletzung zu reinigen? Mutig holte sie tief Luft und tauchte unter.

So eisig war das Wasser, dass ihr vor Schock beinahe das Herz stehen blieb. Sie zwang sich, bis drei zu zählen, dann richtete sie sich wieder auf und schnappte nach Luft.

„Noch eine Bewegung und Ihr seid des Todes", rief eine Stimme in diesem Augenblick hinter ihrem Rücken.

Lilith erstarrte auf der Stelle. Instinktiv hatte sie die Arme im ersten Schreck schützend vor der Brust gekreuzt. Tropfen rannen aus ihren Haaren über Hals und Rücken herab, hinterließen eine Gänsehaut. Das Herz schlug ihr bis zum Hals.

„Dreht Euch langsam um."

Lilith blieb nichts anderes übrig, als dem Befehl Folge zu leisten und sah sich unvermittelt einer Pfeilspitze gegenüber, die direkt auf ihr Gesicht gerichtet war.

* * *

_Richtig geraten: Ich wollte schon immer mal einen Ork abstechen. Ne, war ein Witz *g*_


	18. Verhaftet

_Schreibblockade beendet. Weiter im Text._

_Ui, ich glaub, das wird mein Lieblingskapitel. *g*_

**18. Verhaftet**

Liliths Kopf war mit einem Mal wie leer gefegt. Jede Logik schien sich verabschiedet zu haben. Die nackte Angst und ein Gedanke blieben zurück: War sie etwa vom Regen in die Traufe geraten?

Es bedurfte einer gehörigen Willensanstrengung ihren Blick von der rasiermesserscharf aussehenden Pfeilspitze zu lösen. Er fiel auf eine in Grün- und Brauntöne gekleidete Gestalt, deren Gesicht sich unter einer weiten Kapuze verbarg.

Wenigstens handelte es sich bei dem Bogenschützen, der unverändert mit seiner Waffe auf sie zielte, um einen Menschen und keinen Ork. Allerdings verbesserte diese Tatsache ihre Lage nicht im Geringsten. Ob von Menschen- oder von Orkhand – der Pfeil würde sie auf jeden Fall töten, wenn er abgefeuert wurde. Bestürzt stellte sie fest, dass der Mann vor ihr nicht alleine war. Aus den Augenwinkeln erkannte sie weitere Gestalten um den Weiher herum und wenn ihre Augen ihr keinen Streich spielten, war der Pfeil vor ihr nicht der einzige, der auf sie gerichtet war.

„Wer seid Ihr und was tut Ihr hier?" Die Stimme gehörte nicht dem Bogenschützen vor ihr, sondern einem Mann neben ihm. Als einziger hatte er die Kapuze nicht nach oben geschlagen. Zwei wachsame graue Augen funkelten sie misstrauisch an. Lilith erschrak nicht schlecht, denn genau mit dem gleichen Blick war sie schon einmal gemustert worden; damals über die blanke Klinge eines Schwertes hinweg. Und genau wie damals schien es ihr die Sprache verschlagen zu haben.

Hilflos bewegte sie die Lippen doch ihre Kehle war wie zugeschnürt. Sie musste antworten auch wenn sie wie immer in letzter Zeit keine befriedigende Erklärung würde abliefern können. Ihr Leben hing davon ab. Doch es wollte ihr einfach nicht gelingen. Stattdessen begann sie plötzlich zu zittern und das nicht etwa vor Angst, obwohl sie allen Grund dazu gehabt hätte. Die eisige Kälte des Wassers hatte sich schleichend bis in ihr Inneres vorgearbeitet. Sie spürte ihre Füße kaum noch. Tränen stiegen ihr in die Augen angesichts der sinnlosen Ungerechtigkeit ihres Schicksals. Sollte sie den Orks nur entkommen sein um hier von fremden Kriegern getötet zu werden, die nicht einmal wussten, wer sie war? Wenn schon, dann sollten sie sich besser beeilen bevor sie erfror.

Zu einem ähnlichen Schluss schien auch ihr Gegenüber gekommen zu sein. Er befahl dem Bogenschützen seine Waffe zu senken und bedeutete ihr, aus dem Wasser zu steigen. Lilith zögerte nur einen winzigen Augenblick, dann siegte die Kälte über ihre Schamhaftigkeit. Außerdem war sie wohl besser damit beraten, jemandem zu gehorchen, der mit einem Wink ein halbes Dutzend Pfeile auf sie loslassen konnte. Dennoch hielt sie den Blick starr auf den Boden gerichtet.

Erst als sie sich fluchtartig wenigstens in ihren grauen Elbenmantel eingewickelt hatte, fühlte sie sich nicht mehr ganz so ausgeliefert. Es war fast, als böte der Stoff aus Lothlorien Schutz und Trost. Es gelang ihr sogar, zum Anführer der Krieger aufzublicken. Und mit einem Mal hatte sie auch ihre Stimme wieder gefunden.

„Danke", flüsterte sie - zu mehr reichte es nicht – doch es kam aus tiefstem Herzen. Sie war wirklich dankbar. Dafür, dass sie sie nicht sofort getötet hatten, dass sie nicht länger im eisigen Wasser ausharren musste, dass sie nicht mehr nackt vor so vielen Männern stand.

„Bedankt Euch nicht zu früh", erwiderte er streng. „Ihr habt Euch eines schweren Vergehens schuldig gemacht, das nicht leichtfertig abgetan werden kann und auf das die höchste Strafe steht. Erklärt besser rasch."

Lilith schluckte. Es blieb ihr kaum etwas anderes übrig, als zu antworten. Die Wahrheit stellte ihre einzige Verteidigung dar.

„Ich heiße Lilith", sagte sie deswegen und merkte, wie ihre Stimme mit jedem Wort sicherer wurde. „Hierher kam ich aus dem einen offensichtlichen Grund: Wasser." Das klang selbst in ihren eigenen Ohren ein wenig zu stolz. Wenn es möglich gewesen wäre, hätte sie die Worte auf der Stelle zurück genommen, doch dafür war es jetzt zu spät.

Zwischen den Augenbrauen ihres Gegenübers bildete sich eine steile Falte und plötzlich musste sie an Boromir denken. Genauso hatte er sie angesehen bevor Gandalf ihn von ihrer Harmlosigkeit überzeugt hatte. Dieser Mann glich ihm auf eine Weise, die über bloße Ähnlichkeit hinausging. Sein

Gesicht war glatt rasiert und das schwarze kurz geschnittene Haar bildete einen starken Kontrast zu seiner hellen Haut. Doch der grauäugige Blick und viel mehr noch seine Haltung gemahnten sie so sehr an jenen anderen Krieger, dass sie betroffen den Kopf senkte.

„Das Wasser dieses Teichs bedeutet Verderben für denjenigen, der unaufgefordert hierher kommt. Was habt Ihr in dieser Gegend zu suchen? Wählt Eure Worte mit Umsicht, wenn Ihr den heutigen Tag überleben wollt."

Lilith fröstelte es unwillkürlich bei dieser Ermahnung. Einen Moment lang war ihre Zunge wie gelähmt, dann gab sie es innerlich auf nach einer passenden Formulierung zu suchen. Hier half ihr nur absolute Ehrlichkeit.

„Es mag unglaubwürdig erscheinen, doch ich weiß nicht einmal, in welchem Land ich hier eigentlich bin, geschweige denn etwas, was diesen Weiher angeht. Ich wurde von einer Bande Orks hier her verschleppt, die mich im Schlaf überraschten. Erst heute Nacht konnte ich fliehen. Ich wanderte ziellos umher auf der Suche nach Wasser. Dies war das erste, das ich fand. Das ist alles. Bitte glaubt mir." Ein beinahe flehender Unterton lag bei den letzten Sätzen in ihrer Stimme. Sie hätte sich dafür ohrfeigen können, aber es kostete sie schon alle Kraft, sich auf den Beinen zu halten. Der erste Schock war verflogen, hatte das Adrenalin wieder mit sich genommen und sie allein mit ihrer Erschöpfung zurückgelassen.

„Das würde ich gerne, doch ich bin noch nicht überzeugt. Ihr konntet den Orks entkommen, sagt Ihr. Gaben sie Euch dazu etwa eine Waffe?" Damit hielt er ihr Galadriels Dolch entgegen, an dessen Klinge immer noch Reste von Blut klebten. „Oder wollt Ihr leugnen, dass dies hier Euch gehört?"

Lilith schüttelte den Kopf. Verzweiflung machte sich in ihr breit. Hier kam es auf jedes unvorsichtige Wort an und sie befand sich in keiner Verfassung für ein derart scharfes Verhör. Wenn sie sich jemals die Fähigkeit der Gedankenübertragung gewünscht hatte, dann jetzt. So wusste sie nie, in welche Sackgasse ihre Sätze sie führen würden. „Nein, das leugne ich nicht. Die Herrin des goldenen Waldes hat ihn mir geschenkt. Die Orks nahmen ihn mir weg, doch vor meiner Flucht konnte ich ihn wieder an mich bringen."

Ein überraschter Ausdruck erschien kurz auf dem Gesicht des Anführers als sie Galadriel erwähnte. Doch nur einen Augenblick später hatte er sich wieder im Griff. „Wo sind diese Orks jetzt? Wenn sie Euch verfolgen, habt Ihr sie direkt hierher geführt."

Bei dieser Anschuldigung packte der Krieger neben Lilith seinen Bogen unwillkürlich fester und warf einen hasten Blick über die Schulter, als erwarte er, geduckte Gestalten durch das Gebüsch schleichen zu sehen. Die übrigen Männer waren inzwischen beinahe lautlos näher gekommen und hatten sich in einem Halbkreis um sie herum aufgestellt.

„Das wird nicht passieren. Bis auf einen sind sie alle tot." Lilith holte tief Luft und fuhr fort, bevor der andere sie unterbrechen konnte. „Sie gerieten über den Dolch in Streit und fielen übereinander her. Zwei kamen dabei ums Leben, einer floh." Sie stockte. „Den letzten habe ich erstochen", flüsterte sie fast unhörbar, als ob sie der Tat allein dadurch, dass sie sie nicht allzu laut aussprach, den Schrecken nehmen könnte.

Ihr Gegenüber nickte. Seine Mine blieb unbewegt. „Drei Orkleichen sind Beweise, die sich in diesem Land leicht aufspüren lassen. Ich werde nicht eher über Euch urteilen, bis sie gefunden sind. Ihr habt keine Ahnung, wo Ihr seid sagt Ihr. So wisset, Ihr befindet Euch im Land Ithilien, das einstmals der Garten Gondors war. Ihr solltet Euch besser eine Erklärung für Eure Anwesenheit überlegen, denn heutzutage gibt es hier keine Reisenden mehr. Nur Diener des weißen oder des schwarzen Turms. Ich bin Faramir, Heermeister von Gondor. Nach den Gesetzen unseres Landes nehme ich Euch in Gewahrsam bis diese Angelegenheit vollständig geklärt und auf die eine oder andere Weise entschieden ist." Er winkte seinen Männern. „Bindet der Gefangenen die Hände und bringt sie nach oben."

Er wandte sich zu schnell ab um die Bestürzung in Liliths weit aufgerissenen Augen zu sehen. Sie galt nicht etwa dem Umstand, dass sie von einer Gefangenschaft direkt in die nächste geraten war, sondern allein der Tatsache, wer sie da verhaftet hatte. Sie hatte seinen Namen schon mehr als einmal gehört. Meistens in Zusammenhang mit dem Ziel ihrer Reise. Er hatte sich Heermeister von Gondor genannt. Er hatte die gleichen Augen. Ein Irrtum was ausgeschlossen. Vor ihr stand niemand anderer als Boromirs jüngerer Bruder. Die Erkenntnis ließ sie schwindeln und einen Moment glaubte sie, den Boden unter den Füßen zu verlieren.

Jäher Schmerz riss sie aus ihrer Verwirrung, als eine behandschuhte Hand eines ihrer Handgelenke umfasste um sie wie befohlen zu fesseln. Der Griff des Mannes war dabei nicht einmal besonders fest, doch er genügte um die Betäubung zu vertreiben, die das eisige Wasser kurzzeitig über ihre Wunden gelegt hatte. Unwillkürlich sog Lilith scharf die Luft durch die Zähne ein. Schon wieder schossen ihr Tränen in die Augen.

„Bitte" Ihre Stimme klang furchtbar schwach dabei. Sie kam sich mehr als jämmerlich vor. „Ich werde nicht versuchen zu fliehen. Bitte."

Der Soldat blickte auf die Spuren des Orkstricks auf ihrer Haut und zögerte. Die Verletzungen sahen keinen Deut besser aus als heute Morgen. Sie nur anzusehen, verstärkte das schreckliche Brennen, das sie verursachten. Lilith schloss die Augen.

„Heermeister." Anscheinend wirkte sie Mitleid erregend genug um ihn seinen Befehl in Frage stellen zu lassen.

Als Lilith die Augen wieder öffnete, stand Faramir abermals vor ihr und musterte mit ernstem Gesicht ihre Handgelenke. „Lasst die Fesseln weg", sagte er schließlich, bevor er sich wieder umdrehte. Doch für einen Moment glaubte Lilith in seinen Augen noch etwas anderes als jenen strengen Ausdruck gesehen zu haben. Es machte ihr Hoffnung, doch noch heil aus dieser ganzen Geschichte herauszukommen.

Zu ihrer Überraschung waren versteckt neben dem Wasserfall Stufen in den Fels gemeißelt, die nach oben führten. Ihr Anfang wurde so gut von Farnen und Gesträuch verdeckt, dass Lilith zwei Meter daran vorbeilaufen hätte können ohne sie zu bemerken. Die Gischt in der Luft überzog den Stein mit einem rutschigen Film, so dass sie höllisch aufpassen musste, wohin sie ihre bloßen Füße setzte. Die Treppe wand sich höher und höher hinauf und jeder Schritt war mühsamer als der vorherige. Lilith fand sich bald in einer Zwickmühle wieder. Aufgrund der Anstrengung musste sie schneller atmen, doch mit jedem tiefen Luftholen verstärkte sich das Stechen in ihrer rechten Seite. Am liebsten wäre sie stehen geblieben aber das traute sie sich nicht. Sie konnte nicht noch mehr Zugeständnisse erwarten. Also ertrug sie schweigend den Kampf zwischen Schmerz und Beklemmung.

Dann kehrte der Schwindel so plötzlich zurück, dass sie eine Stufe verfehlte und ins Leere trat. Für einen kurzen Moment hatte sie das schreckliche Gefühl zu fallen, dann fingen zwei Arme ihren Sturz so abrupt auf, dass ihr die Luft aus den Lungen gedrückt wurde. Der Schmerz in ihrer Seite flammte wütend auf. Einen Moment lang wurde ihr schwarz vor Augen. Sie hörte eine Stimme, die etwas rief, das sie nicht verstehen konnte. Dann fühlte sie sich emporgehoben und getragen.

Wie durch einen dichten Schleier nahm sie wahr, dass sie sich plötzlich nicht mehr unter freiem Himmel befanden. Es war dunkler und die Geräusche erzeugten einen dumpfen Hall wie in einem großen Raum. Dann spürte sie etwas halbwegs Weiches unter sich und rauen Stoff an ihrer Wange.

Als die Welt damit aufhörte sich zu drehen erkannte sie, dass sie auf einem schmalen Feldbett lag. Die Decke über ihr bestand aus grauem Fels. Nahebei sah sie den Krieger, der sie herein gebracht hatte leise mit Faramir sprechen. Er hatte die Kapuze zurück geschlagen und ein besorgtes Gesicht mit einem kurzen braunen Bart war darunter zum Vorschein gekommen. Sie konnte nicht hören, was die beiden redeten. Ein stetiges leises Rauschen lag in der Luft und dämpfte jeden Ton.

Vorsichtig drehte sie den Kopf um herauszufinden, wo es herkam und erlebte eine Überraschung. Sie befanden sich in einer geräumigen Höhle hinter dem Wasserfall. Wie ein silberner Vorhang bildete er eine Wand des Raumes und erfüllte ihn mit blassem Licht.

Sie konnte den wunderbaren Anblick nicht lange bewundern. Eine Stoffbahn wurde vorgezogen und versperrte ihr die Sicht. Ihr Lager stand in einem hinteren Bereich der Höhle, der mit Vorhängen abgetrennt werden konnte.

„Ihr seid verletzt." Der Soldat hatte die Unterredung mit seinem Anführer beendet und war neben ihr Bett getreten. „Der Heermeister schickt mich, nach Euren Wunden zu sehen."

„Nein, danke", erwiderte Lilith und zog den Umhang noch fester um sich, als wolle sie sich darin verkriechen. „Es geht schon."

„Das glaube ich nicht" lautete seine bestimmte Antwort. „Draußen auf der Treppe habt Ihr vor Schmerz beinahe das Bewusstsein verloren. Habt keine Angst, ich werde Euch nicht wehtun." Seine Stimme klang freundlich, etwas das Lilith schon fast vergessen hatte in den letzten schrecklichen Tagen.

Sie rang noch einen Augenblick mit sich, dann nickte sie. Sie hatte keine Kraft mehr, gegen irgendetwas Widerstand zu leisten.

Es wurde weniger schlimm als befürchtet. Der Soldat hatte offensichtlich ein wenig Ahnung von dem was er tat. Außerdem achtete er peinlich darauf, nur einen bestimmten Körperteil von ihr zu untersuchen, damit sie den Rest in ihrem grauen Umhang verstecken konnte. Erst als letztes wandte er sich dem Bluterguss an ihrer Seite zu. Obwohl er nur vorsichtig ihre Rippen abtastete entfuhr ihr ein unterdrückter Schmerzensschrei.

Sogleich wurde der Vorhang zur Seite geschlagen und Faramir kam herein. Er schien direkt auf der anderen Seite gewartet zu haben.

„Wie sieht es aus, Anborn?"

Der Angesprochene deckte Liliths Seite wieder behutsam zu, bevor er antwortete. „Ein oder zwei gebrochene Rippen, eine Platzwunde am Hinterkopf und mehr Prellungen, Abschürfungen und Kratzer als ich zählen kann, Heermeister. Nichts gefährliches, obwohl ihr wirklich übel mitgespielt wurde, wenn ich das so sagen darf."

Faramirs Gesichtsausdruck verdüsterte sich. „Wie lautet dein Rat?"

„Da ist nicht viel zu machen, außer vielleicht noch einmal die Kopfwunde zu reinigen. Aber Ihr solltet ihr ein paar Stunden Ruhe gönnen. Sie ist am Ende ihrer Kräfte."

Faramir nickte. „So sei es." Damit wandte er sich an Lilith. „Ihr habt Anborn gehört, also ruht Euch aus. Heute Abend jedoch solltet Ihr ein paar Antworten für mich haben. Denkt gut darüber nach."

Dann fiel der Vorhang hinter den beiden Männern zu und Lilith blieb allein im Halbdunkel zurück.

###

_Hach – Gefangene von Faramir…_

_Da fehlen selbst mir die Worte.  
_


	19. Verhört

_So, da bin ich wieder._

_Erst einmal ein riesiges DANKE an alle treuen Leser. Worüber ich mich besonders freue, ist die dicke fette „50" bei den Favoriten-Einträgen. Toll!_

_Leider hat das neue Kapitel ein wenig länger gedauert. Wie ihr vielleicht gesehen habt, habe ich ein kleines Parallelprojekt angefangen („Wüstennacht"). Aber das ist schon halb fertig. _

_Beim Schreiben dieses Kapitels ist mir aufgefallen, dass es in meiner Geschichte einen winzigen logischen Fehler gibt. Wer ihn findet, darf sich was wünschen (Szene, Satz o.ä, in einem der nächsten Kapitel)._

_Jetzt aber zurück nach Henneth Annun…_

**19. Verhört**

Obwohl sich ihr ganzer Körper so zerschlagen und ausgelaugt fühlte, als könne sie sich nie wieder von ihrem Lager erheben, fand Lilith keine Ruhe. Zu viele Gedanken schwirrten in ihrem Kopf herum. Die meisten davon waren alles andere als angenehm.

Natürlich konnte sie von Glück reden, dass sie nicht weiteren Orks oder anderen, noch schrecklicheren Kreaturen in die Hände gefallen oder sofort getötet worden war. Ob sich ihre jetzige Situation allerdings als so viel besser herausstellen würde wagte sie zu bezweifeln. Sicher, sie schlugen oder misshandelten sie nicht wie die Diener Mordors, doch sie vergaß keine Sekunde lang die auf sie gerichteten Pfeile und auch nicht die Tatsache, dass sie eine Gefangene war. Selbst Anborns Freundlichkeit konnte darüber nicht hinwegtäuschen.

Ein nervöses Kribbeln machte sich in ihrem Magen breit, wenn sie an das bevorstehende Verhör mit Faramir dachte. Er hatte keinen Zweifel daran gelassen, dass er Antworten von ihr erwartete. Nur fürchtete sie sich davor, wie er reagieren würde. Ihr blieb kaum eine andere Möglichkeit, als ihm die Wahrheit zu sagen. Die ganze Wahrheit. Jedenfalls fast.

Sie musste ihm erzählen, dass sie nicht aus Mittelerde, sondern aus einer anderen Welt stammte. Wohin sie unterwegs gewesen war, bevor der Überfall an den Wasserfällen geschehen war und die Orks sie aufgelesen hatten. Und mit wem. Die Frage war nur: Würde er ihr Glauben schenken? Wenn nicht, was würde dann mit ihr geschehen?

Einen Moment lang wurde sie beinahe von der inzwischen vertrauten Panik überwältigt. Doch dann rief sie sich innerlich zur Ordnung. Sie musste einen klaren Kopf bewahren, wenn sie aus dieser ganzen Geschichte unbeschadet heraus kommen wollte. Also zwang sie sich dazu ruhig zu atmen und logisch zu überlegen. Obwohl Faramir seinem Bruder so ähnlich war, glaubte sie doch bereits einen wichtigen Unterschied zwischen ihnen entdeckt zu haben: Er schien ihr weniger aufbrausend, eher wie jemand, der nicht handelte ohne vorher alle Konsequenzen bedacht zu haben. Immerhin hatte er seine Männer losgeschickt um nach den toten Orks zu suchen, bevor er sich ein endgültiges Urteil über sie bildete. Das ließ Hoffnung in ihr aufkommen, dass er sich auch alles anhören würde, was sie zu ihrer Rechtfertigung vorzubringen hatte. Bei Boromir hätte sie in der gleichen Situation so ihre Bedenken gehabt. Immerhin hatte es Gandalfs herausragender Überzeugungsgabe bedurft, sie an jenem ersten Tag vor seiner Klinge zu bewahren. Eine gefühlte Ewigkeit schien seit jenem Vorfall vergangen zu sein.

Lilith spürte einen Kloß im Hals, als ihr bewusst wurde, dass beide nicht mehr am Leben waren. Der alte Zauberer ganz sicher, Boromir höchstwahrscheinlich. Wie sollte sie das seinem Bruder mitteilen? Wäre es klug, ihre Befürchtung überhaupt zu erwähnen? Angestrengt durchforstete sie ihr Gedächtnis nach allem, was sie je über Faramir gehört hatte. An besonders viel konnte sie sich nicht erinnern. Eigentlich hatte er auf die Suche nach Antworten auf das Rätsel gehen wollen, das seinem Bruder und ihm im Traum aufgegeben worden war. Außerdem schienen sich die Beiden ziemlich nahe zu stehen. Viel mehr brachte sie nicht zusammen. Boromir hatte seinen Gefährten nicht eben viel erzählt und wenn sie beide allein gewesen waren, hatte ihm der Sinn ganz bestimmt nicht nach reden gestanden.

An diesem Punkt hielt Lilith inne und verdrängte den letzten Gedanken. Die Nächte in Lothlorien waren etwas, das sie besser schnell und gründlich aus ihrem Gedächtnis streichen sollte. Nicht, dass ihr heute Abend auch nur eine Andeutung davon über die Lippen kam. Es wäre ihrer Sache sicher nicht förderlich. Außerdem ging es niemanden etwas an.

Sie vergaß ihre Ängste mit einem Schlag, als ihr noch etwas zu Faramir einfiel. Auf dem Weg nach Moria hatte Boromir vom Archiv des weißen Turms erzählt und von seinem Bruder, der dort in den alten Schriften las. Er selbst hatte wenig für solche Dinge übrig gehabt. _Gegen Orks braucht es Schwerter, kein Bücher. _Das war seine Meinung dazu gewesen. Faramir jedoch schien darüber völlig anders zu denken. Vielleicht würde er verstehen, warum sie unbedingt dorthin gelangen wollte.

###

Irgendwann musste sie doch eingeschlafen sein. Schritte in ihrer Nähe weckten sie. Erschrocken setzte sie sich auf, aber es war nur Anborn, der mit allerhand Gegenständen beladen durch den Vorhang schlüpfte. Ein Holzteller mit Essen und ein Tonkrug waren darunter, aber auch ihre restliche Kleidung.

„Wie spät ist es?" Sie hatte keine Ahnung, wie lange sie geschlafen hatte, ob wenige Minuten oder mehrere Stunden.

„Die Sonne geht gerade unter", lautete die Antwort. Er stellte den Teller auf einen niedrigen Schemel neben dem Bett. Dann zündete er eine kleine Öllampe an, die in einer schmalen Felsnische stand.

Lilith hatte es vorher nicht bemerkt, aber als ihr Blick jetzt auf das Essen fiel, wurde ihr fast schlecht vor Hunger. Ohne zu überlegen griff sie nach einem Kanten Brot und biss hinein. Sie nahm sich kaum Zeit zu kauen. Es kostete sie unglaubliche Selbstbeherrschung, nicht alles auf einmal hinunterzuschlingen. Außer Brot gab es noch Käse und getrocknete Früchte und in ihrem ausgehungerten Zustand schmeckten sie besser als jedes Festmahl.

„Wann habt Ihr das letzte Mal etwas gegessen?"

Ohne aufzusehen, zuckte Lilith mit den Schultern. „Keine Ahnung. Drei Tage vielleicht?" Sie wusste es wirklich nicht mit Sicherheit. Nach dem Überfall an den Wasserfällen und der Kopfverletzung war sie aus ihrer Zeitrechnung gekommen. „Die Orks schienen es für unnötig zu halten", bemerkte sie undeutlich.

„Darüber solltet Ihr vielleicht froh sein", gab er düster zurück. „Keinen Bissen würde ich von einem dieser Biester annehmen, selbst wenn ich am verhungern wäre. Ich möchte nicht wissen, woraus ihre Verpflegung besteht."

Damit hatte er Lilith von einem Moment auf den anderen den Appetit verdorben. Zum Glück hatte sie schon fast alles aufgegessen. Allerdings konnte sie eine leichte Übelkeit nicht unterdrücken, als ihr klar wurde, was er damit gemeint haben könnte. Schnell trank sie einen Schluck aus dem Tonkrug und stellte überrascht fest, dass er nicht Wasser sondern einen hellen gelben Wein enthielt. Ebenso wie das Essen schmeckte er wunderbar, doch sie zwang sich dazu ihn nach nur einem Schluck wegzustellen. Sie brauchte einen klaren Kopf für ihre Unterhaltung mit Faramir.

Anborn ließ sie kurz allein um ihr die Gelegenheit zu geben, sich anzuziehen, dann kümmerte er sich um ihre Verletzungen. Er reinigte die Platzwunde an ihrem Kopf und trug eine hellgrüne Salbe auf ihre zerschundenen Handgelenke auf. Als er beide schließlich mit einem dünnen Verband umwickelte, wurde der Vorhang zur Seite geschoben und Faramir kam herein. Er nickte dem Soldaten zu, der daraufhin rasch seine Arbeit beendete und den provisorischen Raum verließ.

"Ihr seid mir einige Antworten schuldig." Weder seine Stimme noch seine Mine konnten Lilith einen Hinweis darauf geben, ob sich ihre Lage in den letzten Stunden verbessert oder verschlechtert hatte. Dennoch fühlte sie sich bei weitem nicht mehr so eingeschüchtert wie zuvor. "An Eurer Stelle würde ich es mit der Wahrheit versuchen."

Lilith nickte. Sie sah keinen Sinn darin, ihm Lügengeschichten aufzutischen. Außerdem beschlich sie das merkwürdige Gefühl seine ernsten grauen Augen würden jede Unwahrheit ihrerseits auf der Stelle durchschauen. "Aber ich muss Euch warnen. Ihr könntet die Wahrheit für unglaublicher halten, als jede Lüge, die ich mir ausdenken könnte."

Ein kurzes Lächeln huschte über seine Lippen. "Versucht es. Meine Vorstellungskraft übertrifft die der Meisten. Ich erinnere Euch nicht gerne daran, aber die Angelegenheit ist mehr als ernst. Ihr habt nichts zu verlieren." Damit hatte er allerdings Recht.

Dennoch zögerte Lilith. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, wo sie anfangen sollte.

„Meine Männer haben die Leichen dreier Orks nur eine Stunde Fußmarsch nördlich von hier gefunden. Außerdem die Spur eines vierten, die Richtung Gebirge führt. Ein Spähtrupp ausgesandt von Minas Morgul, daran besteht kein Zweifel. Dies lag neben den toten Orks im Gras." Er zog einen länglichen Gegenstand unter seinem Gürtel hervor und zeigte ihn ihr. Es war die graue Scheide, die zu Galadriels Dolch gehörte. „Das sieht nicht nach orkischer Arbeit aus."

„Weil sie mir gehört", erklärte Lilith. „Sie wurde ebenso wie mein Dolch von den Elben gemacht. Ich habe bereits gesagt, dass die Herrin des goldenen Waldes mir die Waffe geschenkt hat."

Diesmal zeigte er keine Reaktion, als sie Galadriel erwähnte. „Ihr sagtet auch, die Orks hätten Euch im Schlaf überrascht. Wo?"

„Am Ufer des Anduin." Sie war froh, dass er die Initiative übernahm und klare Fragen stellte. Ihre ganze Geschichte hörte sich selbst in ihrem eigenen Kopf zu verwirrend an um sie verständlich erzählen zu können.

Bei dieser Aussage kehrte eine Spur des alten Misstrauens in seinen Blick zurück. "Wie seid Ihr dorthin gekommen? Am Anduin verläuft sein Jahren die Front zwischen den freien Ländern und denen, die unter den Schatten gefallen sind. Kaum einer überquert ihn soweit nördlich, es sei denn unsere Truppen. Und selbst das geschieht in aller Heimlichkeit. Was hattet Ihr dort zu suchen?"

"Ich hatte dort Schutz vor dem Sturm gesucht. Vorher trieb ich einige Zeit auf dem Fluss dahin."

"In einem Boot? Allein?"

Sie nickte. "Allein." Die Orks hatten sich ebenfalls gewundert, sie in dieser Menschen verlassenen Umgebung zu finden. Wenn sie dafür nicht eine stichhaltige Erklärung lieferte, würde sie sich mehr als verdächtig machen. Bakdag hatte sie für eine Späherin gehalten. Ihr wurde plötzlich bewusst, dass Faramirs Gedanken in dieselbe Richtung gehen könnten. "Ich war mit einer Gruppe von acht Gefährten unterwegs. Vom goldenen Wald aus reisten wir mit Booten flussabwärts gen Süden bis zu den Wasserfällen von Rauros. Dort wurden wir von einer großen Horde Orks angegriffen. Ich konnte mich in eines der Boote retten, wurde jedoch mit einer Steinschleuder am Kopf getroffen und kam erst Stunden später wieder zu mir. Gänzlich allein, auf dem Fluss, ohne zu wissen, wo ich war."

"Ihr wollt mir erzählen, Euer Boot hätte Euch unversehrt über die Wasserfälle getragen?", hakte er mit gerunzelter Stirn nach. "Darf ich Euch an die Wahrheit erinnern, die Ihr mir versprochen habt?" Seine Stimme klang ruhig dabei, doch die Warnung in ihr war nicht zu überhören.

Lilith schrak unwillkürlich ein wenig vor ihm zurück. Jetzt waren sie an dem Punkt angekommen, an dem es kritisch wurde. "Und ich halte mich daran", protestierte sie deswegen, wobei ihr alles andere als mutig zumute war. "Ich verstehe es selbst nicht. Zu dem Zeitpunkt war ich bewusstlos und kann deswegen keinen genaueren Bericht abliefern. Meine einzige Erklärung ist, dass die Boote von den Elben gemacht wurden und sie vielleicht einen Zauber besitzen, der sie den Sturz überstehen ließ. Die Orks konnten sie nicht benutzen, weil allein die Berührung mit dem grauen Holz ihnen Schmerzen bereitete. Das ist ein Zauber, den ich mit eigenen Augen gesehen habe."

Faramir erwiderte nichts, sondern betrachtete sie nachdenklich. Es ließ sich nicht erraten, was ihm durch den Kopf ging. "Beschreibt mir diese Boote genauer. Wie sahen sie aus?"

Verwundert rief Lilith sich alles ins Gedächtnis zurück, was ihr dazu einfiel. "Ich kenne mich mit Booten nicht aus. Sie bestanden aus silberfarbenem Holz, waren leicht und lagen dennoch sicher im Wasser. Es war nicht schwierig sie zu steuern. Vorne hatten sie einen hochgezogenen Bug." Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Genaueres weiß ich nicht."

"Und nun wundert Ihr Euch, warum ich es so genau wissen will." Ihre Unsicherheit musste sich deutlich auf ihrem Gesicht zeigen. "Die Antwort lautet: Weil ich eines jener Boote, oder eines, das Eurer Beschreibung sehr nahe kommt vorletzte Nacht gesehen habe."

Liliths Augen weiteten sich, als ihr klar wurde, was das bedeuten konnte. Ihre Gedanken begannen plötzlich wirr durcheinander zu stolpern. "Wo? Wer? Ich meine, war es leer, oder..." Vor Aufregung konnte sie keinen klaren Satz formulieren. "Bitte, falls es jemandem außer mir gelungen ist zu entkommen, dann..."

Er gebot ihrem Redeschwall mit erhobener Hand Einhalt. "Nicht so schnell. Verratet mir erst, mit wem und wohin Ihr unterwegs wart."

Lilith brauchte einen Augenblick um sich zu sammeln. Ausgerechnet von ihr sollte so eine Erklärung erwartet werden. Wo sie doch eine Fremde war und sich in Mittelerde nicht auskannte. „Aragorn, ein Mann aus dem Norden führte unsere Gruppe von Lothlorien aus. Mit uns gingen vier Hobbits aus dem Auenland. Frodo Beutlin, Samweis Gamdschie, Meriadoc Brandybock und Peregrin Tuck sind ihre Namen. Außerdem Gimli, ein Zwerg vom einsamen Berg, Legolas, ein Elb aus Düsterwald und Boromir aus Gondor." Hoffentlich hatte sie alles richtig hinbekommen. „Es herrschte Uneinigkeit in der Gruppe darüber, welcher Weg von Rauros aus einzuschlagen sei, aber einige wollten nach Minas Tirith gehen. Darunter auch ich."

Sie sah zu Faramir auf, konnte jedoch nicht erkennen, was er von ihrem Bericht hielt. "Was war Euer Grund dafür, in die weiße Stadt zu gehen?"

Lilith schüttelte den Kopf. "Das ist eine zu lange Geschichte. Ihr werdet sie erfahren, doch bitte, sagt mir erst, was Ihr gesehen habt. Leben meine Begleiter noch?"

Ein Schatten schien über das Gesicht des Heermeisters zu ziehen und für einen kurzen Moment entdeckte sie Trauer in seinen Augen. Plötzlich fürchtete sie sich vor seinen nächsten Worten.

"Welche Eurer Gefährten noch am Leben sind, kann ich nicht sagen. Ich weiß nur von einem, der es nicht mehr ist. Boromir. Mein Bruder."

Obwohl irgendetwas in ihr sich bereits sicher darüber gewesen war, traf sie diese Aussage doch wie ein Schwall eisiges Wasser. Ihre Kehle war mit einem mal wie zugeschnürt. Das Atmen fiel ihr schwer, als drücke etwas von außen ihren Brustkorb zusammen. Eine Vermutung, sei sie auch noch so wahrscheinlich, war doch etwas völlig anderes als eine sichere Bestätigung. Nur wie durch einen dichten Nebel hindurch hörte sie, wie Faramir von seiner nächtlichen Begegnung mit dem Elbenboot berichtete. Sie schnappte etwas von vielen Wunden auf, von Boromirs geborstenem Schwert und den Waffen seiner Feinde zu seinen Füßen. Ihr drängte sich nur ein Gedanke auf: Wenn selbst Boromir dem Ansturm der Orks erlegen war, musste die anderen dann nicht dasselbe Schicksal ereilt haben?

Eine Hand auf ihrer Schulter riss sie aus ihren dumpfen Überlegungen. Sie hob den Kopf und sah echtes Mitgefühl in seinem Blick.

„Es waren bestimmt keine Orks, die meinen Bruder wie für ein Begräbnis hergerichtet haben", sagte er mit Nachdruck. Anscheinend hatte sie einen Teil ihrer Gedanken laut ausgesprochen ohne es zu merken. „Ich bin sicher, dass einige aus Eurer Gruppe den Angriff überstanden haben."

Lilith nickte, gab sich innerlich einen Ruck und riss sich wieder zusammen. Sie wischte sich verstohlen eine Träne aus dem Augenwinkel, von der sie nicht wusste, wie sie dorthin gekommen war. Mit seiner Vermutung lag er ziemlich sicher richtig. Doch im Augenblick gab es dringendere Dinge, auf die sie sich konzentrieren musste.

"Ihr schuldet mir immer noch eine Erklärung, was Eure Reise nach Minas Tirith anbelangt", erinnerte er sie, doch seiner Stimme fehlte die Strenge, mit der er sie zu Beginn befragt hatte.

"Glaubt Ihr mir immer noch nicht, dass ich ohne böse Absichten hierher kam und dass ich ganz bestimmt kein Spion des Feindes bin?" Sie konnte ein verzweifeltes Auflachen nicht unterdrücken. "Was sollte er schließlich mit einem Spion wie mir anfangen?"

Faramir lehnte sich zurück und verschränkte mit einer entschlossenen Geste die Arme vor der Brust. "Ich glaube Euch, dass Ihr keine Dienerin Saurons seid. Aber hier geht es um mehr. Mein Auftrag lautet, jeden zu erschlagen, den ich in Ithilien finde und der nicht im Auftrag des Truchsess unterwegs ist. Doch damit ist es nicht getan. Ihr habt unseren geheimen Lagerplatz entdeckt. Allein darauf steht die Todesstrafe. Allerdings töte ich Mensch oder Tier nicht ohne Not und selbst dann nicht gerne. Deshalb muss ich Eure ganze Geschichte kennen, bevor ich eine Entscheidung treffen kann."

Lilith versuchte, das aufkommende Gefühl von Panik zu ignorieren, das in ihr aufzusteigen begann. "Und genau jetzt kommen wir an die Stelle, an der Ihr mir keinen Glauben mehr schenken werdet."

"Ich kann nur wiederholen: Versucht es. Euch wird keine andere Wahl bleiben, als es darauf ankommen zu lassen."

"Gut aber ich möchte Euch um etwas bitten. Unterbrecht mich nicht. So unmöglich sich meine Geschichte auch anhören mag, hört sie Euch bis zum Schluss an bevor Ihr sie beurteilt."

Er nickte.

Also holte Lilith tief Luft, sammelte sich einen Moment und begann zu erzählen. Sie ließ beinahe nichts aus, angefangen mit dem geheimnisvollen Buch auf dem Dachboden ihrer Tante, über ihr plötzliches Erwachen in Mittelerde und ihrem Zusammentreffen mit den Gefährten bis zu dem verhängnisvollen Angriff der Orks. Selbst Galadriels undurchsichtige Prophezeiung erwähnte sie. Sie berichtete, dass Gandalf ihre Urgroßmutter selbst getroffen hatte und von ihren Vermutungen, dass im Archiv des weißen Turms am ehesten ein Hinweis darauf zu finden sei, wie sie wieder zurück in ihre Welt gelangen könnte.

"Wenn Euch das als Grund für meine Reise nach Minas Tirith nicht ausreicht, tut es mir leid. Ich habe keinen besseren anzubieten", schloss sie schließlich nach einer Ewigkeit wie ihr schien. Sie fühlte sich ausgelaugt wie nach einer schweren Anstrengung.

Faramir hatte sich an sein Versprechen gehalten und während der ganzen Zeit kein Wort gesprochen. Aber seine Mine verriet, wie unfassbar er die Geschichte fand, die sie ihm präsentierte. Er schwieg auch weiterhin, musterte sie jedoch so eingehend, als wolle er die Wahrheit aus ihrem Gesicht ablesen. Sie begann sich zunehmend unwohl unter seinem Blick zu fühlen. Wieso zögerte er so lange? Wenn er der Meinung war, dass sie ihm nichts als Lügen erzählt hatte, sollte er es gleich sagen und Schluss.

In der Stille hörte sie, wie die Männer in der Höhle sich für die Nacht einzurichten begannen und sich mit leisen Stimmen unterhielten. Holz scharrte über Stein. Umhänge wurden ausgeschüttelt und zusammengelegt.

„Also was sagt Ihr?", fragte sie schließlich leise, als sie sein Schweigen einfach nicht mehr aushielt.

„Nichts, Lilith", erwiderte er ruhig. „Jedenfalls nicht bis morgen Früh. Ihr habt mir mehr zum Nachdenken gegeben, als für eine einzige Nacht. Doch sie wird reichen müssen. Erwartet mein Urteil morgen bei Sonnenaufgang." Mit diesen Worten ließ er sie allein.

Erst verspätet fiel Lilith auf, dass er sie gerade zum ersten Mal bei ihrem Namen genannt hatte. Sie war sich unschlüssig darüber, ob es ein gutes Zeichen war.


	20. Verurteilt

_Dieses Kapitel enthält 1 ½ Dinge für Celebne (Speedreviewerin). Viel Spaß._

**20. Verurteilt**

In dieser Nacht begannen die Alpträume.

Um sie herum herrschte absolute Finsternis. So dicht und drückend, dass sie sich fast mit Händen greifen ließ. Mehr als die bloße Abwesenheit von Licht. Die Gegenwart von etwas anderem, düsterem. Die personifizierte Nacht, bevor der erste Funken geschlagen wurde. Und Lilith war nicht allein. Obwohl sie blind und taub war, spürte sie, dass etwas dort draußen lauerte. Etwas, das jederzeit zum Sprung ansetzen konnte. Es beobachtete jede ihrer Bewegungen. Es roch sie, spürte sie und ergötzte sich an ihrer Hilflosigkeit.

Dann hörte sie die Schreie. Sie durchschnitten die Schwärze wie eine Klinge. Sie wusste nicht einmal, ob sie von einem Menschen oder einem Tier stammten. Die Schreie eines Wesens, das unsägliche Qualen litt, dessen Stimme sich überschlug, heiser wurde und doch nicht aufhören konnte seinen Schmerz hinauszubrüllen. Sie wollte davon laufen. Fort von dem schrecklichen Geräusch. Sich die Ohren zuhalten, doch nichts half. Die Schreie verfolgten sie, erklangen direkt hinter ihrer Stirn.

Dann ein schwacher Lichtschimmer. Säulen, so dick wie Türme, die sich Stück für Stück aus der Finsternis schälten, emporwuchsen in die Unendlichkeit. Und das Glitzern böser Augen in den dunklen Räumen dazwischen. Das Blitzen scharfer Zähne und drohendes Knurren aus unmenschlichen Kehlen. Sie kamen näher, griffen aber noch nicht an. Sie brauchten sich nicht zu beeilen. Eine Flucht war unmöglich. Diesmal würde sich niemand zwischen sie und die blutrünstige Meute stellen. Sie war allein. Schutzlos und ausgeliefert. Und dem unheilvollen Klicken von Krallen auf Stahl konnte sie entnehmen, dass ihr kein schneller Tod beschieden sein würde.

Eine schwere Pranke legte sich ihr auf die Schulter, riss sie gewaltsam herum. Lodernde gelbe Augen und ein Raubtiergesicht, das sie nie wieder vergessen würde. Und plötzlich hatte sie Galadriels Dolch in der Hand. Stach blind vor Panik zu um sich den Ork vom Leib zu halten. Ohne Erfolg. Wieder und wieder fand die Klinge ihr Ziel, doch er ließ nicht von ihr ab. Obwohl er aus zahlreichen Wunden blutete sank er nicht in die Knie. Er hielt all ihren Attacken stand, versuchte nicht einmal auszuweichen, sondern lachte über ihre Verzweiflung. Außer sich vor Angst kämpfte sie weiter. Warum verschwand er nicht endlich? Warum starb er nicht? Oder war er etwa schon längst tot? Eine dunkle, warme Flüssigkeit klebte an ihren Händen. Ein metallischer Gestank erfüllte die Luft.

Zu spät sah sie das gezackte Messer in seiner Hand. Ein scharfer Schmerz durchzuckte sie, fraß sich wild in ihren Körper. Fassungslos blickte sie an sich herab auf den Griff, der unterhalb des Nabels aus ihrem Bauch ragte. Dann gaben ihre Beine unter ihr nach. Sie spürte den Boden nicht, hörte nicht sein grausames Lachen. Es gab nur sie und den Schmerz, der sie durchbohrte, als wolle er sie in Stücke reißen…

Und plötzlich war alles anders. Da war eine Stimme. Eine menschliche, nicht die eines Orks. Außerdem eine Hand an ihrer Schulter. Doch die Panik hatte sie noch immer fest im Griff. Reflexartig schlug sie die Hand zur Seite und fuhr hoch. Die abrupte Bewegung schickte ein Stechen durch ihren Brustkorb, riss sie endgültig aus der Finsternis. Ihr Verstand allerdings schaffte es nicht so schnell in die Realität. Unwillkürlich tastete sie nach der Wunde in ihrem Unterleib, nur um natürlich nichts zu finden. Im ersten Moment konnte sie es nicht glauben. Sie hatte deutlich gespürt, wie die Klinge in ihren Körper eindrang. Aber da waren nur sauberer Stoff und glatte Haut, wo eigentlich Blut hervorquellen sollte. Und ihre Umgebung - Wieso befand sie sich auf einer Liege? Wohin war Morrok verschwunden und was war mit den unzähligen Orks passiert? Warum konnte sie Fackelschein sehen und das schläfrige Gemurmel mehrerer Stimmen hören? Ihr Herzschlag raste und sie spürte kalten Schweiß auf der Stirn.

„Ich hielt es für besser, Euch zu wecken." Die Worte kamen von niemand anderem als von Faramir. Er saß auf der Kante ihres Betts und blickte sie besorgt an. "Ihr habt im Schlaf geschrieen."

Lilith wusste nicht, was sie darauf antworten sollte. Zu gefangen war sie noch von den schrecklichen Bildern und dem beklemmenden Gefühl der Todesangst. Sie konnte nichts tun, als ihn benommen anzustarren. Er wirkte müde, als hätte er die ganze Nacht kein Auge zugetan. Sein schwarzes Haar war zerzaust und ein dunkler Bartschatten zeichnete sich auf der hellen Haut seiner Wangen ab. Im Licht der Fackel, das durch den zurückgezogenen Vorhang fiel, lagen Ringe unter seinen grauen Augen. Vielleicht hatte er nicht geschlafen, aber es ließ sich nicht leugnen, dass er direkt von seinem Nachtlager kam. Außer seiner Hose trug er lediglich ein weit geschnittenes Hemd, das vorne halb offen stand. Er sah nicht aus wie der strenge Heermeister, der sie gestern verhaftet hatte.

„Es war nur ein Alptraum", brachte sie schließlich hervor als sich ihr Puls einigermaßen beruhigt hatte. Ihre Stimme jedoch zitterte noch immer. „Nichts weiter."

„Es hat sich nicht angehört wie nichts", beharrte er. "Laut genug war es in jedem Fall. Möchtet Ihr darüber sprechen?"

Lilith schüttelte den Kopf, zog die Decke fester um sich und wandte den Blick ab. So langsam wurde ihr die Situation peinlich. "Es tut mir leid, falls ich jemanden gestört haben sollte. Ansonsten möchte ich es nur so schnell wie möglich vergessen." Ob ihr das allerdings gelingen würde, stand auf einem völlig anderen Blatt.

"Wie Ihr wollt." Er stand auf. "Aber es bedarf keiner Entschuldigung. Wenn Ihr jemanden geweckt habt, wurde kein Schaden angerichtet. Die Sonne wird in wenigen Minuten aufgehen."

Sein letzter Satz drängte die verbleibenden Erinnerungen an den Alptraum in den Hintergrund. Es war bereits Morgen und damit Zeit für sein Urteil. Das nervöse Kribbeln in ihrer Magengrube meldete sich wieder. Lilith warf ihm einen unsicheren Blick zu. "Habt Ihr über meine Geschichte nachgedacht?"

Faramir nickte. "Das habe ich. Die ganze Nacht lang."

"Und?" Sie war zu angespannt um daran zu denken, dass ihre Nachfrage unhöflich wirken könnte.

"Und ich habe mich dazu entschlossen, Euch zu glauben, Lilith." Sie konnte nur erahnen wie schwer ihm diese Entscheidung gefallen sein musste. "Genauer betrachtet läuft es immer wieder auf den gleichen Punkt hinaus: Eure Geschichte ist so haarsträubend absurd, dass sie einfach wahr sein muss. Aus welchem Grund solltet Ihr mir sonst derart weit hergeholte Lügen erzählen, wo doch jedem Dummkopf eine weitaus plausiblere Geschichte einfallen würde? Es ist das wahnwitzigste, das ich je gehört habe aber damit werde ich mich wohl abfinden müssen."

Lilith traute ihren Ohren nicht. Hatte er gerade wirklich gesagt, dass er ihr glaubte? Ihre Überraschung musste deutlich auf ihrem Gesicht zu sehen sein, denn für einen kurzen Moment blitzte es belustigt in seinen Augen auf.

"Ich habe auch ein Urteil gefällt was die Strafe betrifft, die allein auf Eure Anwesenheit an diesem Ort steht. Betrachtet sie hiermit als aufgehoben. Allerdings dürft Ihr Euch auf keinen Fall länger hier aufhalten sondern müsst unverzüglich auf schnellstem Weg vor den Truchsess gebracht werden, damit er meine Entscheidung bestätigt." Er hielt kurz inne und musterte sie mit gerunzelter Stirn. „Seid Ihr in der Lage noch heute nach Minas Tirith aufzubrechen?"

Lilith hätte bei seinen Worten vor Erleichterung gleichzeitig in Lachen und Weinen ausbrechen können. Sie fühlte sich so erleichtert, als wäre eine Zentnerlast von ihren Schultern genommen worden. Ihr war, als könne sie fliegen, wenn sie es nur versuchte. Stattdessen nickte sie nur und sagte: "Ich werde es schaffen. Ganz bestimmt." Nach den Schrecken der vergangenen Nacht fühlte sie sich zwar nicht so ausgeruht, wie sie es sich gewünscht hätte, aber das durfte sie nicht aufhalten. Nicht, wenn ihr Ziel in so greifbarer Nähe lag. „Danke", fügte sie ein wenig verspätet hinzu.

Zum ersten Mal seit sie Faramir begegnet war, zeigte sich ein echtes Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht. Alle Zeichen der durchwachten Nacht schienen von ihm abzufallen. „Und wieder gebe Ich zurück: Bedankt Euch nicht zu früh. Es wird alles andere als einfach sein, meinen Vater von Eurer Geschichte zu überzeugen oder ihn zu überreden Euch Zugang zu unseren Archiven zu gewähren. Aber ängstigt Euch nicht. Durch meinen Urteilsspruch bin ich verpflichtet selbst Rechenschaft abzulegen. Ich werde Euch begleiten. Wir brechen auf, sobald ich alles hier geregelt habe."

Und abermals war es an Lilith, ihm verdutzt hinterher zu blicken.

Faramirs Worte wurden schneller in die Tat umgesetzt, als Lilith gedacht hatte. Ihr blieb kaum Zeit zu frühstücken und Anborn einen letzten Blick auf ihre Verbände werfen zu lassen. Mit dem Heermeister würden nur seine beiden Leibwächter Mablung und Damrod gehen. Den Rest der Soldaten, an die hundert Mann, ließ Faramir in Ithilien zurück. Er ließ keinen Zweifel daran, dass er so bald wie möglich wieder zu ihnen stoßen würde. Der Auftrag, mit dem die Schar Waldläufer ausgesandt worden war, hatte gerade erst begonnen. Vorerst jedoch meldeten die Kundschafter weder Orks noch andere feindliche Truppenbewegungen.

Zu Beginn hatte Faramir Lilith den Weg erklärt, den sie nehmen wollten. Er führte an dem schnellen Bach entlang, der als Wasserfall die Höhle vor neugierigen Blicke verbarg. Ein Tagesmarsch würde sie an die Ufer des Anduin bringen, wo das Heer von Gondor einen Stützpunkt auf einer Insel im Fluss unterhielt. Von dort aus würden sie am nächsten Morgen auf Pferden westlich des großen Stroms über Land reiten und mit der Abenddämmerung die weiße Stadt erreichen.

Allein bei der Vorstellung der langen Wegstunden, die vor ihr lagen, spürte Lilith die Erschöpfung schon. Von ihrem Aufenthalt in Lothlorien einmal abgesehen schien sie sich in dieser Welt nie mehrere Tage an einem Ort aufzuhalten, sondern sich nur mühsam vorwärts zu quälen. Diesmal munterte sie immerhin die Aussicht auf ein endgültiges Ziel auf. Vorläufig zumindest. Wer weiß, was sie im Archiv des weißen Turms finden würde. Wenn sie überhaupt etwas finden würde. Gesetzt den Fall, der Truchsess gab seine Zustimmung. Sie weigerte sich, genauer darüber nachzudenken. Es würde ihr nur unnötig Kraft rauben, sich bereits jetzt darüber Sorgen zu machen.

Es ging besser, als sie gehofft hatte. Wenn sie das Stechen in ihrer Seite außer Acht ließ und sich bemühte normal zu atmen, konnte sie sogar fast Schritt halten. Wahrscheinlich schlugen die drei Männer sowieso ein langsameres Tempo an, als wenn sie nicht dabei gewesen wäre.

"Es gibt noch einen Grund, aus dem ich Euch glaube", sagte Faramir zu ihr, als sie gerade einmal eine Stunde unterwegs waren. „Mithrandir, den grauen Pilger, der Euch unter dem Namen Gandalf bekannt ist."

„Gandalf?", wiederholte Lilith verwirrt.

„Einige Male bin ich ihm begegnet, wenn er in Minas Tirith war und seine eigenen Nachforschungen anstellte. Ich möchte mich nicht anmaßen ihn zu kennen, denn ich glaube niemand kann das wirklich von sich behaupten. Sicher bin ich mir nur in einem: Wenn er Eure Geschichte für die Wahrheit hielt, werde ich mich ihm anschließen."

„Er sagte, er hätte meine Urgroßmutter getroffen, als sie hier war. Er erinnerte sich sogar an ihren Namen. Das hat mich mehr überrascht als alles andere", gab Lilith zu.

Eine Weile gingen sie schweigend nebeneinander her, doch merkte Lilith, dass Faramir sich über etwas Gedanken machte und ihr einige Male einen grüblerischen Seitenblick zuwarf.

„Ist Eure Welt sehr anders als unsere?"

Über diese Frage musste sie erst einmal nachdenken. "Ja und nein", lautete schließlich ihre ausweichende Antwort. "Ich meine, es gibt dort Menschen. Zu viele in den meisten Gegenden, wenn man es ehrlich betrachtet. Und es gibt genauso Bäume und Felsen und Sterne. Je nachdem wo Ihr landet, würdet Ihr den Unterschied vielleicht gar nicht bemerken. Trotzdem sind die Unterschiede gewaltig. Es gibt keine Magie in meiner Welt. Jedenfalls keine, die nicht auf Aberglauben beruht. Es gibt keine Zwerge oder Elben außer vielleicht in Geschichten, die man kleinen Kindern erzählt. Und auch keine Hobbits, soviel steht fest. Allerdings gibt es auch keine Orks," schloss sie düster.

„In Euren Augen offensichtlich ein eindeutiger Vorteil", bemerkte er. „Ich fühle mich geneigt, dem zuzustimmen."

„Wenn ich es recht überlege, macht es alles nur komplizierter", erwiderte Lilith wie zu sich selbst. Es schien eine Ewigkeit her zu sein, seit ihre Gedanken mehr als dem eigenen Überleben gegolten hatten. „Falls es keine freundlichen Orks gibt, weiß man hier wenigstens woran man ist, wenn man einem begegnet. Einem Menschen sieht man das auf den ersten Blick nicht unbedingt an und es existieren Menschen, die ohne Zweifel schlimmer sind als jeder Ork."

„Damit mögt Ihr Recht haben."

Zweimal legten sie an diesem Tag eine Rast ein und beide Male hatte Lilith das Gefühl danach keinen Schritt mehr weitergehen zu können. Irgendwie gelang es ihr aber trotzdem, sich aufzuraffen. Ihre Verletzungen machten ihr doch schwerer zu schaffen, als sie zuzugeben bereit war. Gegen Nachmittag erfasste sie außerdem eine bleierne Müdigkeit, wie Lilith sie nur von heißen Sommertagen kannte. Ihre Füße schienen mindestens das Doppelte zu wiegen und die Lider wurden ihr so schwer, dass sie sich zusammenreißen musste, nicht im Gehen einzuschlafen.

Dabei war das Wetter alles andere als sommerlich. Dicke graue Wolken zogen über den Himmel, schickten sogar den einen oder anderen Schauer auf die Wanderer hinunter. Die Sonne ließ sich kaum blicken und selbst dann leuchteten ihre Strahlen fahl, ohne dem kühlen Wind die Schärfe zu nehmen. Es war kein angenehmer Tag um draußen unterwegs zu sein.

Dem Licht nach war es bereits Spätnachmittag, als sich der Himmel verfinsterte. Eine plötzliche Sturmböe brachte einen heftigen Hagelschauer mit sich. Die Wanderer suchten Schutz in einem Dickicht, dessen dichte Zweige das Unwetter zum großen Teil abhielten. Erschöpft lehnte Lilith sich an den Stamm eines niedrigen Nadelbaums und schloss für einen Moment die Augen. Sie wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher, als sich hinlegen und schlafen zu können. Doch das stand außer Frage. Sie mussten heute noch nach Cair Andros gelangen und diese kurze ungeplante Pause war alles, was ihr bis dahin vergönnt war. Sie lauschte dem Prasseln des Hagels auf dem Blätterdach und mit einem Mal nahm sie den Geruch der Pflanzen überdeutlich wahr. Das Holz in ihrem Rücken strömte einen harzigen Duft aus und dazu mischten sich noch unzählige andere wie nach Kräutern in einem südlichen Land.

"Zu traurig sind die Erinnerungen an den Duft von Wacholder und Zypressen im Gartenlande", ging es ihr plötzlich durch den Kopf. "Zu bitter selbst die leise Ahnung von vergangenen Sommern." Es waren die Worte ihrer Urgroßmutter. Katharina war in Ithilien gewesen. Der Gedanke machte Lilith irgendwie Mut, tröstete sie in ihrer Verlorenheit. Auf irgendeine Weise fühlte sie sich allein durch diese Tatsache verbunden mit ihrer Vorfahrin. Vielleicht hatte sie einmal an der gleichen Stelle gestanden, oder ebenfalls den Wasserfall von Henneth Anun erblickt. Lilith versuchte sie sich vorzustellen. Gandalf hatte gesagt, sie sähe Katharina sehr ähnlich. Und sie musste etwa in ihrem Alter gewesen sein, als sie nach Mittelerde gelangt war. Die leise Ahnung von vergangenen Sommern? Hieß das etwa, dass ihre Urgroßmutter sich mehrere Jahre in dieser Welt aufgehalten hatte, bevor sie nach Hause zurückgekehrt war? So viele Fragen und auf keine wusste sie eine Antwort. Wie hoch war die Wahrscheinlichkeit etwas in Minas Tirith in Erfahrung zu bringen?

Lilith seufzte und öffnete die Augen – nur um direkt einem nachdenklichen Blick Faramirs zu begegnen. Wie lange hatte er sie schon so betrachtet, während sie ihren Gedanken nachgehangen hatte?

"Es ist nicht mehr weit", versprach er. Wie ermattet musste sie wirken, dass er in diesem fast schon tröstenden Tonfall mit ihr sprach?

Sie erwiderte nichts, zog den grauen Elbenumhang fester um sich, blickte zu Boden und sah nicht mehr in seine Richtung, bis der Hagel nachgelassen hatte und sie den letzten Wegabschnitt für den heutigen Tag in Angriff nahmen.

Cair Andros erwies sich als eine lang gezogene Insel, die den großen Strom in zwei Hälften teilte. Schäumend brandeten die Fluten um die steilen Felsen an ihrem Nordende. Selbst Lilith konnte auf den ersten Blick erkennen, warum Gondor hier einen befestigten Stützpunkt errichtet hatte. Die Stelle war auf viele Meilen im Umkreis die beste um über den Fluss zu setzen.

Das Boot mit den vier Wanderern aus Ithilien kämpfte mit dem Wind und der starken Strömung, doch der östliche Wasserarm war nicht breit und bald hatten sie wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen. Die Landungsstelle befand sich direkt am Fuß einer Mauer aus grob behauenem Stein. Ihre unterschiedlichen Schichten zeigten, dass sie mehr als einmal bis auf die Fundamente abgerissen und wieder aufgebaut worden war. Vor wie vielen Jahrhunderten das erste Bollwerk gegen die Heere aus Mordor errichtet worden war, konnte Lilith nicht einmal erahnen. Sie war zu müde um viel auf ihre Umgebung zu achten.

Die wachhabenden Soldaten taten ihr bestes um sich die Überraschung über die baldige Rückkehr ihres Heermeisters nicht anmerken zu lassen. Dennoch konnte Lilith den einen oder anderen neugierigen Blick in ihre Richtung entdecken. Wie immer empfand sie die auf sie gerichtete Aufmerksamkeit mehrer fremder Leute als unangenehm, bemühte sich aber es zu ignorieren. Sie musste lernen damit umzugehen, wenn sie in Minas Tirith bestehen wollte.

"Mir ist noch eine Sache eingefallen, die ein Problem darstellen könnte." wandte sie sich nach dem Abendessen an Faramir. Der Gedanke war ihr schon Stunden vorher gekommen und sie hatte lange darüber nachgegrübelt, bevor sie sich aufraffen konnte, es zur Sprache zu bringen.

"Worum geht es?"

"Um die Schriften, die in Eurem Land verwendet werden. Ich bin inzwischen sicher, dass das Buch im Kästchen meiner Urgroßmutter aus Gondor oder zumindest aus Mittelerde stammt. Es enthielt Schriftzeichen, die ich noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte. Dieselben Buchstaben sah ich wieder in Moria in den Aufzeichnungen der Zwerge. Gandalf erklärte mir, es handle sich um elbische Schrift. Falls das Archiv des weißen Turms nur Bücher in dieser Schrift enthält werde ich nichts davon lesen können."

"Ihr meint die Tengwar, so werden unsere Schriftzeichen genannt. Sie sind wirklich elbischen Ursprungs." Er überlegte einen Augenblick. "Lasst uns eine einfache Probe machen." Er stand auf, verließ den Raum und kam kurz darauf mit einem Stück Papier und einem Kohlestift zurück. "Schreibt etwas in den Buchstaben, die Ihr lesen könnt."

Lilith nahm den Stift und schrieb seinen Namen und den Namen seines Landes sowohl in lateinischer als auch in altgriechischer Schrift. Dann schob sie ihm das Blatt hin.

Er betrachtete es einen Moment lang interessiert. „Jetzt verstehe ich, was euch auf dem Herzen liegt." Er deutete auf die Wörter. „Was steht da?"

„Hier steht Euer Name sowohl in der Schrift, die in meinem Land gebräuchlich ist, als auch in einer älteren. Das daneben heißt Gondor."

Er nickte, griff nach dem Stift und schrieb zwei Wörter darunter. Dann drehte er das Blatt wieder so, dass sie es richtig erkennen konnte. „So sieht es in Tengwar aus."

Lilith sah ihre schlimmsten Befürchtungen bestätigt. Bestürzt starrte sie auf die geschwungenen Zeichen, die unter ihrer eigenen Handschrift standen. Die Wörter wiesen nicht einmal die gleiche Anzahl Buchstaben auf. Faramirs Name beispielsweise bestand aus lediglich vier Zeichen mit mehreren Strichen und Punkten darüber. Als ob sie in dieser Welt nicht schon genug Probleme hätte, musste jetzt auch noch dieses dazu kommen. Wenigstens verlief die Schreibrichtung von links nach rechts und nicht umgekehrt.

„Mist", murmelte sie und wünschte sich einen gehaltvolleren Wortschatz an Flüchen um sie alle gleichzeitig verwenden zu können. „Anders wäre es ja auch zu einfach gewesen."

„Was gedenkt Ihr deswegen zu unternehmen?", erkundigte sich Faramir. Ihr Erschrecken war ihm nicht entgangen. „Es tut mir leid, Euch mitteilen zu müssen, dass beinahe alle Aufzeichnungen in unserem Archiv in Tengwar verfasst sind."

Lilith zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ganz einfach: Ich werde es lernen müssen. Fällt Euch eine andere Möglichkeit ein?"

Er verneinte.

„Besser eine fremde Schrift, als eine fremde Sprache", fuhr Lilith entschlossen fort. „Wenn es weiter nichts ist. Buchstaben und alte Bücher, das sind wenigstens Feinde, gegen die ich mich ebenso gut schlagen kann, wie jeder andere. Besser als die meisten vermutlich. Egal in welcher Welt."

Faramir lehnte sich mit verschränkten Armen zurück und betrachtete sie kopfschüttelnd. Doch ein unterdrücktes Lachen glitzerte in seinen grauen Augen. „Ich glaube mich überrascht nichts mehr was Euch betrifft, Lilith."

Und etwas lag in seiner Stimme, das sie sein Lächeln unwillkürlich erwidern ließ.


	21. Vermisst

_DANKE, DANKE, DANKE, ich bin richtig gerührt. Betreffende Personen werden wissen, warum._

_Hier ein Hinweis auf den Fanfiction General Award:_

_Registrieren und für eure liebsten Fanfictions abstimmen._

**21. Vermisst**_  
_

Lilith erwachte von ihrem eigenen Schrei. Er hallte noch in ihren Ohren nach als sie sich aufsetzte und mit klammen Fingern die Decke umklammerte. Das grobe Gewebe fühlte sich rau an, gab ihr jedoch etwas, an dem sie sich festhalten konnte. Ein Anker in der Realität. Etwas, das ihr bewies, dass sie sich nicht mehr in der endlosen Finsternis von Moria befand sondern in einer kleinen Kammer in der Festung von Cair Andros. Das Herz klopfte ihr bis zum Hals. Wieder hatte sie ihm Traum jenen Schmerz gespürt. Wieder hatte sie verzweifelt gegen den Orkhauptmann gekämpft. Wieder hatte er den Sieg davon getragen. Diesmal jedoch nicht mit seinem gezackten Orkmesser. Im letzten Moment vor dem Aufwachen hatte sie das Heft erkannt, das aus ihrem Körper ragte: Es gehörte zu Boromirs Schwert.

Lilith schüttelte den Kopf und strich sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht. Wie merkwürdig. Warum sollte sie davon träumen durch Boromirs Klinge von der Hand eines Orks zu sterben? In ihrem Kopf drehte sich alles. Vorsichtig ließ sie sich zurücksinken und wartete bis der Schwindel vorüber ging. Diese Gehirnerschütterung stellte sich als wirklich hartnäckig heraus. Obwohl die Wunde an ihrem Hinterkopf gut verheilte, schien der Rest ihres Gehirns immer noch von dem Geschoss aus der Steinschleuder beeinträchtigt zu sein. Bestimmt hatten auch ihre Erschöpfung und die bleierne Müdigkeit darin ihren Ursprung.

Durch das winzige Fenster, kaum mehr als eine Schießscharte, sickerte bereits das graue Zwielicht der Morgendämmerung herein. Bald würde jemand kommen um sie zu wecken. Bald würde sie sich auf den vorerst letzten Abschnitt ihrer Reise machen. Bald würde sie die Mauern der weißen Stadt erblicken. Bald - doch nicht sofort. Ihr blieben noch ein paar kostbare friedliche Minuten, bevor sie sich der feindlichen Welt dort draußen stellen musste. Sie drehte sich auf die Seite, wobei ihre gebrochene Rippe sich beschwerte, winkelte die Knie an und zog die Decke so weit wie möglich über sich.

Mit ein wenig Anstrengung und geschlossenen Augen konnte sie sich fast einreden, in ihrem eigenen Bett zu Hause zu liegen. In ihrer winzigen Studentenbude unter dem Dach, bis an die Decke voll gestopft mit Büchern und Ordnern. Sie versuchte sich alles so genau wie möglich in Erinnerung zu rufen. Die kleine Küche, in der man sich kaum umdrehen konnte, den alten Holzdielenboden, der bei jedem Schnitt knarrte, die Blumentöpfe, die im Sommer auf ihrem Fensterbrett standen. Und natürlich ihr Schreibtisch umgeben von einem Turm aus losen Blättern, Vorlesungsskripten, Bücherbergen und Kugelschreibern. Sogar ihr Labtop verschwand oft unter der Papierflut. Ihr Bruder hatte sich immer darüber lustig gemacht, wie jemand, der in der Bibliothek so peinlich genau darauf achtete alles einzuordnen, in seinen eigenen vier Wänden ein solches Chaos ertragen konnte. Lilith hatte das nie als Widerspruch gesehen. In der Bibliothek sollte schließlich jeder, der ein Buch suchte, es auch an der richtigen Stelle finden. In ihrer Wohnung musste nur sie sich auskennen. Außerdem konnte sie sich immer genau erinnern, wo sie etwas abgelegt hatte. Oder zumindest den Stapel lokalisieren.

Als es an die Tür klopfte, merkte Lilith, dass sie ein Lächeln auf dem Gesicht hatte. Ihr erster Impuls bestand darin, die Person an der Tür zu ignorieren und sich weiter ihren Tagträumen hinzugeben. Doch dann gab sie sich einen Ruck, schlug die Decke zur Seite und stand auf. Glücklicherweise blieb die Welt wo sie sein sollte, ohne sich zu drehen oder zu schwanken. Sie legte sich den Elbenmantel um die Schultern und befestigte die grüne Spange an seinem Kragen. Dabei fielen ihr Galadriels Worte wieder ein, dass sie sich für einen der beiden Wege entschieden hatte. Sie wollte nicht voreilig sein, aber im Moment sah ihrer nicht ganz hoffnungslos, vielleicht sogar viel versprechend aus. Allerdings würde sie sich darüber erst ein Urteil erlauben, wenn sie wieder sicher inmitten ihrer Unordnung am Schreibtisch saß und den Rentner am Balkon gegenüber beim Rauchen beobachten konnte.

Ihr Frühstück nahm Lilith ziemlich verloren allein in dem Zimmer ein, in dem sie gestern Abend mit Faramir gesessen hatte. Mablung, einer der beiden Leibwächter des Heermeisters, hatte sie hergeführt um dann sofort wieder zu verschwinden. Durch die offene Tür konnte sie im Innenhof das Kommen und Gehen der Garnisonsbesatzung beobachten. Es erwies sich als wesentlich interessanter als die vor ihr stehende Mahlzeit. Das Brot schmeckte nach gar nichts und irgendetwas war eindeutig mit dem Getränk nicht in Ordnung. Sie wusste von gestern, dass der Wein morgens gehörig mir Wasser verdünnt wurde und die Flüssigkeit in dem Tonkrug vor ihr sah auch genau so aus. Allerdings verursachte allein der Geruch bei ihr schon leichte Übelkeit. Etwas davon zu trinken stand für sie außer Frage. Sie würde später mit Wasser aus der Feldflasche vorlieb nehmen müssen.

Trotzdem aß sie eine gehörige Portion, die einem Hobbit alle Ehre gemacht hätte. Immerhin hatte sie den ganzen letzten Tag auf ihren Füßen verbracht und nicht wie zu Hause an einem Schreibtisch. Bei diesem Gedanken flackerte unwillkürlich ein Anfall von Heimweh in ihr auf. Wie lange würde es noch dauern, bis sie eine Möglichkeit fand in ihre eigene Welt zurück zu kehren? Sie rechnete noch einmal nach: Von jenem schicksalhaften Tag, an dem sie den Dachboden ihrer Tante durchstöbert hatte bis zum heutigen Morgen mussten schon an die sieben Wochen vergangen sein. Was für eine Zeitspanne! Sie kam sich vor, als hätte sie ihr halbes Leben damit zugebracht durch Mittelerde zu irren.

Und plötzlich kam ihr zum ersten Mal der Gedanke, welche Auswirkungen ihr Verschwinden in ihrer eigenen Welt haben mochte. Natürlich wusste niemand, wo sie abgeblieben war. Sie war einfach auf den Dachboden ihrer Tante gestiegen und danach hatte niemand sie mehr gesehen. Was ihre Tante sich wohl gedacht hatte, als ihre Nichte auch nach Stunden nicht nach unten gekommen war? Hatte sie die offene Kassette mit dem Buch und das leere Tonfläschchen gefunden? Und was war danach passiert? Wann hatte sie in ihrer Wohnung und danach bei ihrem Bruder angerufen? Wie oft hatten ihre Freundinnen versucht, sie zu erreichen bevor sie sich Sorgen machten? Wann war die Polizei verständigt worden? Und wann ihre Eltern, die im Augenblick für zwei Jahre in Amerika wohnten, weil ihr Vater dort ein Bauprojekt für seine Firma leitete? Sie alle mussten krank aus Sorge um sie sein. Es schnürte Lilith die Kehle zu, wenn sie es sich vorstellte.

"Hattet Ihr heute Nacht wieder Alpträume?" Sie war so sehr in ihre trüben Überlegungen versunken, dass sie gar nicht bemerkt hatte, wie Faramir den Raum betreten hatte.

Wie ertappt fuhr sie zusammen. "Nein, das heißt doch, aber ich habe gerade über etwas völlig anderes nachgedacht."

"Offensichtlich über nichts angenehmes."

Lilith zögerte kurz, dann antwortete sie wahrheitsgemäß: "Mir ist soeben bewusst geworden, wie schrecklich mein plötzliches Verschwinden für meine Familie und meine Freunde sein muss. Sieben Wochen ohne ein Lebenszeichen, ohne den geringsten Hinweis, wo ich abgeblieben sein könnte. Sie müssen mich für tot halten oder denken, ich sei entführt oder ermordet worden." Sie verstummte und presste die Lippen aufeinander. Ihm davon zu erzählen, machte es nicht besser. Noch ein Wort mehr und sie würde in Tränen ausbrechen. Ihre Selbstbeherrschung schwankte bereits. Sie fühlte sich so verdammt hilflos seit sie unvermittelt in dieser Welt aufgewacht war.

Sie war so damit beschäftigt gegen ihre Verzweiflung anzukämpfen, dass sie nicht bemerkte, wie Faramir sich ihr gegenüber niederließ. Erst als er sich leicht über den Tisch beugte und ihre ineinander verkrampften Hände in die seinen nahm, schreckte sie auf. Ihr erster Impuls bestand darin, ihre Hände zurückzuziehen, doch er hielt sie fest.

„Hört zu, Lilith." Seine Worte klangen sanft aber bestimmt. "Ich kann verstehen, wie furchtbar diese ganze Geschichte für Euch ist, aber das ist ein Punkt, der außerhalb Eurer Macht liegt. Egal wie sehr Ihr Euch grämt, Ihr seid nicht im Stande Eurer Familie eine Nachricht zu schicken. Ihr werdet nicht ändern können, dass sie sich sorgen. Deswegen versucht es zu vergessen. Richtet Eure Aufmerksamkeit lieber auf Dinge, die Ihr selbst beeinflussen könnt. Das Lernen der Tengwar beispielsweise oder einfach nur darauf heute nach Minas Tirith zu kommen. Wollt Ihr das wenigstens versuchen?"

Irgendetwas in seiner Stimme erinnerte sie plötzlich an Aragorn in jener Nacht an den Ufern des Anduin. Im Gegensatz zu damals schämte sie sich jedoch nicht. Sie nickte. "Das werde ich. Immerhin hat die Herrin Galadriel mir gesagt, ich würde einen Weg zurück finden. Daran muss ich glauben." Seltsamerweise fühlte sie sich schon viel besser. Als würde sie aus seiner Anteilnahme und seiner Berührung Kraft schöpfen.

"Gut." Nach einem letzten prüfenden Blick in ihr Gesicht ließ er ihre Hände los und stand auf. Lilith bedauerte es fast. "Es wird Zeit aufzubrechen."

"Da ist noch etwas", rief sie ihn zurück, bevor er den Raum verlassen konnte. "Ich kann nicht reiten." In ihrer Unterhaltung über Schriften und Sprachen hatte sie gestern Abend völlig vergessen, es ihm mitzuteilen.

Er schmunzelte. "Das habe ich mir schon fast gedacht."

Und wirklich hatte Faramir in weiser Voraussicht nur drei Reittiere satteln lassen. Jeder der drei Männer sollte Lilith abwechselnd hinter sich aufs Pferd nehmen um die Tiere nicht auf dem langen Weg zu überanstrengen. Sobald sie in einem breiten Kahn über den Fluss gesetzt hatten, ging ihre Reise zügig voran. Das Land war eben und dem Heermeister und seinen Leibwächtern gut bekannt. Sie ließen die Pferde in einem mäßigen Trab laufen. Innerhalb kürzester Zeit waren der große Strom und Cair Andros hinter ihnen verschwunden.

Lilith hatte am Anfang so ihre Probleme, sich an diese neue Fortbewegungsart zu gewöhnen. Zu Beginn saß sie hinter Damrod und hielt sich ängstlich an ihm fest. Sie fürchtete sich schlicht und einfach davor, das Gleichgewicht zu verlieren und vom Pferd zu stürzen. Nur langsam passte sie sich an die gleichmäßigen Bewegungen des Tieres unter ihr an, merkte wohin sie ihr Gewicht verlagern musste um einen einigermaßen sicheren Sitz zu finden. Als sie nach etwa zwei Stunden anhielten um Lilith das Pferd wechseln zu lassen fühlte sie sich richtig steif. Jeder Muskel in ihrem Körper schien verkrampft. Sie wollte sich lieber nicht ausmalen, wie es ihr heute Abend gehen würde.

Obwohl sie so vorsichtig wie möglich abstieg, fuhr ihr in dem Moment, in dem ihre Füße den Boden berührten, ein stechender Schmerz in die rechte Seite. Für eine Sekunde tat es so weh, dass sie beinahe in die Knie ging. Doch dann fing sie sich wieder, atmete bewusst langsam ein und aus. Wie sie es hasste verletzt und schwach zu sein! Sie hätte den Orks die Pest an den Hals gewünscht, wären sie nicht schon längst tot. Dieser Gedanke rief ihr unvermittelt ihre Alpträume in Erinnerung und dämpfte ihre Wut gewaltig. Trotzdem war es ihr Zorn, der sie aufrecht hielt als sie mit Damrods Hilfe hinter Mablung aufs Pferd stieg.

Gegen Mittag erreichten sie eine breite gepflasterte Straße, das erste Anzeichen von Zivilisation seit ihrem Aufbruch von Cair Andros. Lilith musste unwillkürlich an die alten Römerstraßen denken. Die Pferde griffen nun leichter aus und von ihrem luftigen Sitz aus schien Lilith das Land geradezu vorbei zu fliegen. Zu ihrer Rechten, jedoch ein gehöriges Stück entfernt, konnte sie einen dichten Wald erkennen. Dahinter erhoben sich schroffe Berghänge. Sie waren nicht mit denen zu vergleichen, die über Moria in den Himmel ragten, doch wirkten sie immer noch imposant genug.

Der Weg war mehr als breit genug um zwei Pferden nebeneinander Platz zu bieten. Faramir ritt eine Zeitlang neben Mablung und Lilith und erzählte ihr von dem Land, das sie gerade durchquerten, der alten Nordstraße, die Gondor mit dem Königreich Rohan verband und von den Feuern der Wacht, die entlang des weißen Gebirges als äußerste Posten errichtet worden waren um im Kriegsfall die Verbündeten aus dem Norden zu Hilfe zu rufen.

"Ich fürchte, der Tag ist nicht mehr fern, an dem sie entzündet werden", fügte er mit düsterer Mine hinzu. „Doch wer wird dann antworten?"

Damit war ihr Gespräch erst einmal beendet. Lilith konnte nicht umhin, sich zu fragen, auf was sie sich eigentlich eingelassen hatte. Sie erinnerte sich an Bemerkungen von Boromir und Aragorn und an die Besorgnis in den Gesichtern der Elben von Lothlorien. Zusammen mit ihren Erlebnissen der letzten Tage kam sie zu einem unangenehmen Schluss: In Mittelerde bereitete sich ein Krieg vor. Kein bewaffneter Orküberfall auf zehn einzelne Reisende, kein Scharmützel um einen kleinen Grenzposten. Ein richtiger Krieg. Armeen, die auszogen um ganze Länder zu unterwerfen. Armeen von Orks, Wölfen und anderen, noch weit grausameren Geschöpfen. Lilith schauderte bei dem Gedanken.

Und alles deutete darauf hin, dass es in Gondor beginnen, dass es Minas Tirith als erstes mit voller Härte treffen würde. Je mehr sie darüber nachdachte, desto stärker wurde ihr Drang sich selbst zu ohrfeigen. Warum hatte sie nicht auf Aragorn gehört? Warum hatte sie sich geweigert in der Sicherheit Lothloriens zu bleiben? Für einen Moment gab sie sich der Vorstellung hin, sie hätte sich an jenem Abend an den Ufern des Teichs in Galadriels Garten anders entschieden. Sie hätte die Herrin der Galadrim darum gebeten, fürs erste bei ihnen leben zu dürfen. Doch dann schüttelte sie den Kopf. Was für ein Schwachsinn! Es würde ihr nicht helfen, über etwas nachzugrübeln, das längst in der Vergangenheit lag und an dem sie nichts mehr ändern konnte. Faramir hatte Recht. Sie musste sich auf das konzentrieren, was direkt vor ihr lag. Vielleicht würde sie es ja sogar schaffen, einen Weg zurück nach Hause zu finden, bevor der Krieg losbrach.

Mit kurzen Unterbrechungen ritten sie bis weit in den Nachmittag hinein als sie an eine gewaltige Mauer kamen. Sie ragte nicht einmal besonders hoch empor, nicht mehr als drei oder vier Meter, doch sie erstreckte sich nach Osten soweit das Auge reichte. Im Westen, in so großer Entfernung, dass Lilith es gerade eben noch erkennen konnte, ging sie in einen steilen, senkrechten Felshang über. Das Tor, durch das die Straße führte, stand halb offen und überall sah sie Männer bei der Arbeit. Wo das Bauwerk einen maroden Eindruck machte, flickten sie die Lücken mit mehr Schnelligkeit als Sorgfalt.

"Die Befestigung wird in wenigen Tagen wieder vollständig sein, Herr", meldete der wachhabende Soldat, als Faramir sich nach dem Fortschritt des Werks erkundigte.

Trotzdem legten sie hier eine längere Pause ein. Faramir ließ sich vom Hauptmann herumführen und über alles genauestens unterrichten. Lilith schnappte etwas von der am wenigsten gefährdeten Stelle des Rammas Echor auf, so nannten die Menschen in Gondor dieses Bollwerk gegen die Horden von Mordor. Der Heermeister behandelte die ganze Sache dennoch mit einigem Ernst.

Obwohl Lilith durchaus den einen oder anderen fragenden Blick auf sich spürte, sah sie sich außer Stande dem viel Beachtung zu schenken. Sie war zu sehr damit beschäftigt, Stellen an ihrem Körper zu finden, die ihr nicht wehtaten. Wie erschlagen lehnte sie an der Mauer neben dem Tor. Sie traute sich nicht, sich hinzusetzten. Sie hegte die Befürchtung, dann nie wieder vom Boden hoch zu kommen. Außerdem zählte ihr Hintern beileibe nicht zu ihren schmerzfreien Körperteilen. Also verharrte sie einfach in dieser halb stehenden Haltung und wartete. Sie beobachtete wie Mablung die Pferde aus mehreren rasch herbeigeschafften Eimern tränkte und sorgsam darauf achtete, die Tiere nicht zu viel trinken zu lassen. Nicht in ihrem schlimmsten Träumen hätte sie gedacht, dass das Reisen auf diese Weise so anstrengend sein könnte. Einen Moment lang überlegte sie, wie sie jemandem aus Mittelerde Autos oder eine Eisenbahn erklären sollte. Sie gab es bald auf, musste jedoch still lächeln, wenn sie sich die verständnislosen Gesichter vorstellte.

Plötzlich vermisste sie Pippin und Merry. Seit ihrem Aufbruch von Henneth Annun hatte sie nicht mehr an die beiden Hobbits gedacht. Bei den beiden hätte sie zumindest einen Versuch unternommen, für das Unvorstellbare Worte zu finden. Schließlich hatten sie auch Universitäten und Schusswaffen ohne Schwierigkeiten, wenn auch nicht ohne unzählige Nachfragen, akzeptiert.

Ihr Aufbruch zum letzten Teil ihrer Reise ließ ihr keine Zeit für weitere Überlegungen. Lilith saß nun zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag hinter Faramir. Beim ersten Mal hatte er ihr noch allerhand Fragen über ihre Heimat gestellt, die sie mehr schlecht als recht beantwortet hatte. Jetzt allerdings schien auch er nur noch darauf konzentriert so schnell wie möglich Minas Tirith zu erreichen. Angeblich hatten sie immerhin noch einen Weg von drei Stunden vor sich.

Mit der Mauer hatten sie auch endgültig die weitgehend unbewohnten Gegenden von Anorien hinter sich gelassen. Zu ihrer Linken fiel das Land in sanften Wellen und terrassierten Stufen zum Ufer des Anduin hin ab. Der große Strom war von hier aus nicht mehr als ein helles Glitzern, das ab und zu in weiter Ferne aufblitzte. Der Landstrich um die weiße Stadt war zwar nicht dicht besiedelt, doch zeugte jeder Halm von der Arbeit unzähliger Generationen. Lilith sah ganze Haine von Obstbäumen, gepflügte Felder und weite Weideflächen. Dazwischen, wie zufällig verstreut, Scheunen und kleine Gehöfte.

Es dauerte eine Zeit lang bis ihr etwas auffiel. Die scheinbare Idylle und Normalität der Landschaft hatten sie für einige kostbare Momente eingelullt. Alles wirkte so friedlich, so geordnet, so sicher. Dann merkte sie, dass nicht wenige der Häuser, an denen sie vorüber kamen, verlassen waren. Stalltüren standen offen und nur ganz selten erblickte sie im Abendlicht den Rauch von Kochfeuern.

"Wo sind all die Leute hin?", fragte sie Faramir verwundert. Die verschlossenen Fenster und leeren Koppeln verliehen der ganzen Szenerie etwas Unheimliches.

"Geflohen", lautete seine knappe Antwort. "Die Bedrohung Mordors war nie so deutlich zu spüren wie jetzt und obwohl Gondor schon lange gegen den Schatten aus dem Osten kämpft, gab es noch niemals so viel Grund zur Besorgnis. Einige suchen Zuflucht hinter den Mauern von Minas Tirith, andere bei Verwandten oder Freunden in den südlichen Lehen, die dem Meer näher und dem Feind ferner sind. Ihr habt Euch einen denkbar schlechten Zeitpunkt für Euren Besuch in Mittelerde ausgesucht."

Gegen ihren Willen musste Lilith kurz auflachen, doch es lag Bitterkeit darin. „Wenn ich auch nur im Entferntesten geahnt hätte, was auf mich zukommt, hätte ich einen großen Bogen um den ganzen verfluchten Dachboden gemacht" erklärte sie im tiefsten Brustton der Überzeugung. „Ich habe mir noch nie mehr Aufregung gewünscht, als sich in alten Büchern finden lässt."

„Im Leben geht es leider nicht darum, was der Einzelne sich wünscht." Faramirs Stimme klang, als hätte er die gleiche Erfahrung schon viel zu oft gemacht. „Auch ich führe diesen Krieg nicht, weil es meinem Wunsch entspricht. Ich strebe nicht nach Ruhm auf dem Schlachtfeld wie mein Bruder. Zu den Waffen greife ich nur, weil es etwas gibt, für das es sich zu kämpfen lohnt. Bald werdet Ihr die weiße Stadt betreten und womöglich einiges von ihrer Vergangenheit lernen. Vielleicht versteht Ihr es dann."

Lilith schwieg. Was hätte sie darauf auch antworten sollen? Schließlich hatte er völlig Recht. Außerdem war sie viel zu erschöpft, um sich über solche Dinge den Kopf zu zerbrechen. Die erdrückende Müdigkeit der letzten Tage senkte sich auf sie wie ein Bleigewicht. Mit aller Kraft riss sie sich zusammen. Sie durfte nicht einschlafen und dabei womöglich vom Pferd fallen. Doch alle Tricks zum Wachbleiben halfen wenig, konnten nicht verhindern, dass sich ihre Lider schwer wie Blei anfühlten. Vielleicht konnte sie ja einfach nur für eine kurze Weile ihre Augen ausruhen, dachte sie und merkte gar nicht, dass sie diese schon lange geschlossen hatte.

„Lilith, wacht auf. Minas Tirith ist in Sicht. Wir sind fast da."

Die Worte rissen Lilith nur halbwegs aus dem Schlaf. Benommen blinzelte sie. Sie brauchte einige Momente um herauszufinden, wo sie sich befand. Sie konnte sich an keinen ihrer Träume erinnern, doch irgendwie spürte sie die Gewissheit, dass sie ausnahmsweise nicht von der unangenehmen Sorte gewesen waren. Bestimmt hatten keine Orks darin eine Rolle gespielt. Warum konnte sie nicht dahin zurückkehren? Wieso konnte man sie nicht einfach schlafen lassen?

„Lilith?"

Dieses Mal wachte sie nicht nur richtig auf, sondern erkannte auch die Stimme. Aber irgendetwas stimmte nicht mir ihr. Weshalb klang sie so nah? Alarmiert riss sie die Augen auf, nur um zu erkennen, dass es keinen Grund für ihr Erschrecken gab. Im Schlaf war sie nach vorne gegen seinen Rücken gesunken. Ihr Kopf lag fast auf seiner Schulter. Sie war nur nicht vom Pferd gestürzt, weil Faramir ihren linken Arm um seine Mitte gelegt hatte und ihn festhielt. Je mehr sie aufwachte desto peinlicher wurde ihr die ganze Situation.

Mit einem Ruck richtete sie sich auf und schüttelte den Kopf um den letzten Rest Müdigkeit zu vertreiben. Ein wenig auch um ihre Unsicherheit zu überspielen.

„Entschuldigt, ich wollte eigentlich nur für einen kurzen Moment die Augen schließen. Nicht wirklich einschlafen."

„Es gibt nichts zu entschuldigen." Von hinten konnte sie seinen Gesichtsausdruck nicht erkennen, doch die Worte klangen als lächle er. „Werft lieber einen Blick auf das, weswegen ich Euch aufgeweckt habe."

Lilith tat wie ihr geheißen und konnte nicht verhindern, dass sie überrascht nach Luft schnappte. Vor ihnen, noch mehrere Kilometer entfernt, lag die weiße Stadt, auf die sie so lange ihre Gedanken und Absichten gerichtet hatte. Sie ließ sich mit nichts vergleichen, das sie jemals gesehen hatte. Hoch über der Ebene erhob sie sich, angelegt in sieben ummauerten Ringen auf einem Vorsprung des Gebirges, das direkt in ihrem Rücken aufragte. Sie verstand nun, woher ihr Beiname kam. Sämtliche Gebäude bestanden aus dem gleichen blassen Stein. Im dämmrigen Zwielicht im Schatten des Berghanges schimmerte er wie Elfenbein. Nur die äußerste Mauer bildete eine Ausnahme. Sie glänzte in einem tiefen Schwarz und erweckte selbst auf die Distanz den Eindruck von diamantener Härte. Die hohen Torflügel aus Eisen wurden gerade für die Nacht geschlossen. Ein schmaler steiler Felsen strebte scharf inmitten der Stadt empor und teilte sie in zwei Hälften. Er sah aus wie der Bug eines riesigen Schiffes. Auf ihm erhob sich ein schlanker Turm wie eine schneeweiße Nadel. Die letzten Strahlen der Abendsonne fingen sich gerade noch in seiner Spitze und ließen sie glänzen wie rosenfarbene Perlen.

Tief in ihrem Herzen spürte Lilith mit einem mal ein wehmütiges Ziehen. Minas Tirith war alt, das ließ sich nicht leugnen. Uralt und über den Zenith seines Glanzes hinaus. Doch noch in seinem Niedergang strahlte es Würde und Weisheit aus. Wie etwas, das bereits halb im Strom der Zeit versunken war und dessen Erinnerung doch allein ausreichte um es niemals in Vergessenheit geraten zu lassen.

„Es ist Troja" flüsterte Lilith und wusste selbst nicht, wie ihr diese Worte über die Lippen kamen. „Es ist wie Troja vor der Ankunft der Griechen. Wie Karthago bevor die Römer kamen." Sie konnte das Verhängnis regelrecht sehen, das sich über der Stadt zusammen zog und es schnürte ihr die Kehle zu.

„Ich glaube, ich begreife, was Ihr meint, auch wenn ich diese Namen nicht kenne." Faramir hatte ebenfalls die Stimme gesenkt. „Mich erinnert es an Numenor, das längst im Meer versunken ist und doch bis heute in unseren Herzen überdauert."

Lilith erwiderte nichts. Sie verstand es nun.

Die Ankunft in der weißen Stadt verschwamm später in Liliths Gedächtnis stets in einem Nebel aus Staunen, Benommenheit und einem leisen Frösteln. Minas Tirith rief in ihr mehr Ehrfurcht hervor als das goldene Caras Galadon. Vielleicht weil es ihr wirklicher erschien. Eher wie eine Reise in die Vergangenheit als in eine Märchenwelt. Bisher hatte sie von Mittelerde nur Wildnis und das verzauberte Reich der Elben gesehen. Dies hier war anders. Echter. Ihr als Mensch viel näher. Und doch beschlich sie ständig das Gefühl, ein sinkendes Schiff zu besteigen. Der Vergleich mit Troja kam ihr immer wieder in den Sinn, als sie die Hauptstraße erklommen und dabei an Häusern mit verschlungener Steinmetzarbeit vorbei kamen, von der Zeit und dem Regen unzähliger Jahrhunderte fast schon zur Unkenntlichkeit ausgewaschen. Die Dämmerung machte rasch der Nacht Platz. Doch selbst im schwindenden Zwielicht entging Lilith die Tatsache nicht, dass die weiße Stadt für mehr Menschen gebaut war, als jetzt in ihr lebten. Wie auf den Feldern des Pelennor ritten sie an leeren Fensteröffnungen und verstaubten Innenhöfen vorbei, in denen sich die trockenen Blätter vieler Herbste übereinander schichteten.

Im sechsten Ring, mehr als hundert Meter über der Ebene, hielten sie vor einem Gebäudekomplex, der ein wenig abseits lag. Seitlich erstreckte sich ein sorgfältig angelegter Garten bis zur Mauer. Es war das erste größere Stück bepflanzten Bodens, das Lilith in der Stadt sah.

Damrod half ihr abzusteigen, während Faramir mit einem älteren Mann sprach, der bei ihrer Ankunft im Eingang erschienen war. Lilith konnte nicht verstehen, was die beiden miteinander beredeten. Es interessierte sie auch nicht besonders. Die Anstrengung der Reise begann sich deutlich bemerkbar zu machen. Alles woran sie im Augenblick denken konnte, waren ein Bett und vielleicht etwas zu essen. Sie schwankte einen Moment.

Als die Welt um sie herum aufhörte sich zu drehen, war Faramir zurückgekehrt.

„Ich werde Euch hier verlassen", erklärte er. „Es ist nicht notwendig, dass Ihr heute noch vor dem Truchsess erscheint. Ihr solltet die Möglichkeit bekommen Eure Geschichte frisch ausgeruht zu erzählen. Das wird schwierig genug werden. Ich werde mein Bestes tun, meinen Vater schon heute darauf vorzubereiten. Einer der Heiler hier wird sich Eure Verletzungen noch einmal ansehen bevor Ihr ein Quartier für die Nacht erhaltet."

Lilith brachte als Antwort lediglich ein Nicken zustande. Eine leise Stimme in ihrem Hinterkopf raunte ihr hartnäckig zu, dass die Regeln der Höflichkeit mehr als das erforderten, aber sie schaffte es nicht mehr sich aufzuraffen.

„Auf eines muss ich Euch noch hinweisen", fuhr er fort. Es klang so wichtig, dass sie unwillkürlich aus ihrer Schläfrigkeit aufwachte und zu ihm aufsah. Von einem Augenblick zum anderen hatte er sich wieder in den strengen Heermeister verwandelt. „Da der Truchsess mein Urteil über Euch noch nicht bestätigt hat, muss eine Wache vor Eurer Tür postiert werden. Eine Formalität, die hoffentlich morgen nicht mehr nötig sein wird."

Wieder nickte Lilith. Sie hatte ihren Verstoß gegen Gondors Gesetze in Ithilien beinahe schon wieder vergessen. Zu viele andere Gedanken hatten ihn aus ihrem Bewusstsein verdrängt. "Werdet Ihr mich morgen begleiten?" Die Frage rutschte ihr heraus, bevor sie etwas dagegen unternehmen konnte.

Zu ihrer Überraschung lächelte er. "Das werde ich ganz ohne Zweifel. Schon um einen Großteil des Ärgers meines Vaters abfangen zu können, falls Ihr mit Eurer Geschichte keinen Erfolg haben solltet." Er gab Mablung und Damrod ein Zeichen und wandte sich zum gehen. „Trotzdem wünsche ich Euch eine Nacht ohne Alpträume."

Liliths Gedanken kehrten zu jenen letzten Worten Faramirs zurück, als sie eine Stunde später endlich in einem Bett des Gästehauses lag. Ihre frisch verarzteten Handgelenke pochten noch unter den neuen Verbänden. Die tatkräftige Heilerin, die sie ihr angelegt hatte, war etwa in ihrem Alter gewesen. Sie hatte sich als Morwen vorgestellt, Anborns Bemühungen mit einer anerkennenden Bemerkung quittiert und Lilith vorgewarnt, dass sie ziemlich sicher deutliche Narben von den Fesseln der Orks davon tragen würde. Lilith hatte die junge Frau auf der Stelle gemocht. Sie war eindeutig jemand, der die Dinge ohne Zögern in die Hand nahm. Sie gab ihr ein Gefühl von Sicherheit. Morwen hatte sie mit der Aufforderung verabschiedet, jederzeit zu ihr kommen zu können, falls sie Hilfe in irgendeiner Angelegenheit benötigte.

Eine junges Dienstmädchen, höchstes dreizehn oder vierzehn Jahre alt, hatte sie schließlich ins Gästehaus im obersten Ring der Stadt geführt. Vor der Tür ihres Zimmers hatte wirklich schon ein Wächter Stellung bezogen. Außer einem silbernen Kettenhemd und einem hohen Helm trug er nur schwarze Kleidung, von der Hose bis zum Umhang. Auf seiner Brust leuchtete der weiße Baum umgeben von sieben Sternen, der Lilith inzwischen so vertraut war.

Jetzt konnte sie sich also nach einem langen, anstrengenden Tag endlich in einem richtigen Bett ausstrecken. Doch obwohl sie die Augen kaum mehr offen halten konnte, hatte sie Angst davor einzuschlafen. Sie fürchtete sich vor ihren Träumen. Sie wollte nicht zurück in die Finsternis und zu ihrer Hilflosigkeit. Sie wollte schlafen wie an diesem Nachmittag. Tief und ohne das Gefühl ständiger Bedrohung.

Ein Windhauch wehte durch das offene Fenster herein und brachte die nächtlichen Geräusche der Stadt mit sich. Nach so vielen Tagen in der Wildnis, wo hinter jedem Felsen eine Gefahr lauern konnte, kamen sie Lilith merkwürdig beruhigend vor. Sie schloss die Augen und versuchte an etwas anderes als an die Alpträume der letzten Nächte zu denken. Aber auch das innere Bild ihrer eigenen Wohnung hatte nicht den erhofften Effekt. Stattdessen stieg in ihr wieder der Ärger über ihre ganze vertrackte Situation auf. Und damit landeten ihre Gedanken bei Faramir.

Natürlich ging es im Leben nicht immer danach, was der Einzelne sich wünschte. Aber durfte man sich nicht wenigstes ab und zu mit einer Illusion trösten? Oder hoffen, dass es einen versteckten Sinn hinter den Dingen gab? Dass ihre Reise nach Mittelerde nicht den dümmsten Unfall ihres Lebens darstellte? Sie seufzte und hätte sich am liebsten die Decke über den Kopf gezogen. Plötzlich kam sie sich im Vergleich zu ihm wie ein trotziges Kind vor. Er, der sich verzweifelt bemühte seinen Bruder als obersten Befehlshaber zu ersetzen, der eine Aufgabe erfüllte, nach der ihm nie der Sinn gestanden war, der zu den Waffen griff, obwohl er nicht gerne kämpfte. Alles nur um das zu bewahren, was er liebte. Um seine Stadt und sein Volk vor einer dunklen Flut zu beschützen, die unaufhaltsam näher rückte und alles mit sich zu reißen drohte.

An diesem Punkt fasste Lilith einen Entschluss. Egal, was auch passieren mochte, sie wollte versuchen, sich nie wieder selbst zu bemitleiden. Sich nicht über Dinge zu ärgern, die sie nicht ändern konnte. Sie wollte sich nicht mehr grundlos fürchten. Und sie wollte Faramir fragen, was er tun würde, wenn es diesen Krieg nicht gäbe. Was er sich wünschte.

_Hat länger gedauert, dafür längeres Kapitel. *g* Jetzt gibt's ein leckeres Eis zur Belohnung._

_Demnächst: Denethor._


	22. Verkannt

**22. Verkannt**

Schritte hallten hinter ihr durch die Finsternis. Schritte von schweren Stiefeln, die unaufhaltsam näher kamen. Schritte, die sie niemals erreichen duften. Lilith rannte, stolperte über ihre eigenen Füße, konnte sich gerade noch abfangen. Ihr Atem kam in keuchenden Stößen. Der hektische Schlag ihres Herzens dröhnte ihr in den Ohren. Machte sie beinahe taub. Doch darüber hörte sie immer noch die Schritte. Sie sah sich um. Nichts. Schatten verschlangen alles, was weiter als drei Meter entfernt lag. Waberten zwischen den steinernen Wänden wie Nebelschwaden. Sie musste weiter. Sie durfte nicht warten, bis sie erkennen konnte, was ihr folgte. Sie wollte es nicht sehen.

Angst pulsierte durch ihre Adern, gab ihr die Kraft, einen Fuß vor den anderen zu setzen. Ließ sie in einen Laufschritt verfallen, den sie niemals würde durchhalten können. Ihre Lungen brannten. Ihre Muskeln schrieen bei jeder Bewegung. Schweiß lief in Strömen ihren Rücken hinab. Haarsträhnen klebten ihr im Gesicht. Doch sie gab nicht auf. Sie durfte nicht aufgeben. Nicht, wenn sie an ihrem Leben hing. Sie musste davonlaufen oder sterben.

Etwas knirschte unter ihren Schuhen. Sand? Oder waren es Kieselsteine? Dann verfing sich ihr Fuß. Mit einem Schrei stürzte sie zu Boden. Der Aufprall trieb ihr die Luft aus den Lungen. Etwas Hartes bohrte sich in ihre linke Handfläche. Ließ sie vor Schmerzen aufstöhnen. Einen Moment lang wurde ihr schwarz vor Augen. Wärme stieg entlang ihrer Wirbelsäule auf, versprach Ruhe und gnädiges Vergessen. Doch mit aller Gewalt kämpfte sie gegen die Bewusstlosigkeit an. Wenn sie nachgab bedeutete es ihren sicheren Tod. Auf Händen und Knien schleppte sie sich vorwärts. Gegenstände wie Treibholz oder Muscheln ließen sie abrutschen. Sie vermied es auf den Boden zu sehen. Ohne jeden Zweifel wusste sie, dass es Knochen waren, die sie unter sich fühlte. Knochen von Wesen, die wie sie hier herumgeirrt waren. Die es nicht geschafft hatten.

Dann stießen ihre suchenden Finger im Halbdunkel auf rauen Fels. Im ersten Moment nahm sie es gar nicht richtig zur Kenntnis. Ihre Glieder bewegten sich wie ferngesteuert weiter. Dann traf sie die schreckliche Erkenntnis: Eine Sackgasse. Sie saß in der Falle. Fieberhaft tastete sie die Wand vor ihr ab. Das war unmöglich. Es musste irgendwo einen Durchgang geben. Sie musste ihn nur finden. So schnell wie möglich. Die Schritte waren bereits ganz nah. Immer verzweifelter glitten ihre Hände über den kalten Stein. Schließlich trommelte sie wütend dagegen. Es half alles nichts. Die Schritte waren da. Sie hielten direkt hinter ihr an. Sie spürte den Blick ihres Verfolgers auf sich wie einen frostigen Hauch.

Panisch fuhr sie herum. Der Anblick, der sich ihr bot, überraschte und verwirrte sie gleichermaßen. Vor ihr stand kein Monster, kein Ork, kein unaussprechliches Wesen der Dunkelheit. Es war Boromir. Dennoch fühlte sie keine Erleichterung. Etwas stimmte nicht. Ganz und gar nicht. Dann sah sie die Blutflecke. An unzähligen Stellen durchdrangen sie den Stoff seiner Kleidung, färbten ihn dunkelrot. Fassungslos starrte sie ihn an. Es waren so viele! Wie konnte er damit noch aufrecht stehen? Eine schnelle Bewegung ließ sie zusammenzucken. Wie war das Schwert so plötzlich in seine Hand gekommen? Dann schlug er zu.

Liliths Herz klopfte immer noch wie nach einem Dauerlauf, als sie dem verschreckten Dienstmädchen und dem besorgt in der Tür stehenden Soldaten versicherte, sie habe lediglich einen Alptraum gehabt. Ihre Schreie hatten die beiden alarmiert. Sie fühlte sich hundeelend. Sie hatte Muskelkater an ungefähr jeder Stelle ihres Körpers. Ihr war kotzübel. Tapfer atmete sie tief und gleichmäßig um den Brechreiz zu unterdrücken. Es klappte zum Glück ganz gut. Sie wollte ihren Gastgebern nicht noch mehr Unannehmlichkeiten bereiten.

Nach dem Frühstück, das beinahe ausschließlich aus einem hellen, fast weißen Gebäck bestand, ging es ihr schon um einiges besser. Nur den Becher mit dem verdünnten Wein schob sie erneut angewidert von sich. Ob sie sich daran jemals gewöhnen würde? Jetzt stellte sie ihn zurück auf das Tablett, damit das Dienstmädchen ihn mitnehmen konnte.

Nachdenklich betrachtete sie die Kleidungsstücke, die das Mädchen für sie auf dem Bett ausgebreitet hatte. Wieso schien jeder, dem sie in Mittelerde begegnete, etwas an ihrer Kleidung auszusetzen zu haben? Nun gut, ihre augenblickliche Aufmachung eignete sich vielleicht für eine Reise durch die Wildnis aber womöglich nicht dafür, vor dem Herrscher Gondors zu erscheinen. Ihr Blick glitt weiter zu der großen Schale und dem zugedeckten Krug mit ehemals heißem jetzt wohl nur noch lauwarmem Wasser daneben. Also schön. Erst waschen, dann anziehen, dann auf zur nächsten Prüfung.

Die Kleider waren ähnlich geschnitten wie jenes, das sie an ihrem ersten Morgen in Lothlorien bekommen hatte, allerdings in taubenblau und rauchgrau gehalten. Der Stoff fühlte sich längst nicht so seidig an, wie das Werk der Elben, aber immer noch weich genug. Ein rascher Blick in den kleinen runden Spiegel, der über dem Beistelltisch mit der Waschschüssel hing, ließ sie innehalten. Nachdenklich betrachtete sie ihr Spiegelbild. Ihr Gesicht war schmaler, als sie es in Erinnerung hatte. Die letzten Wochen hatten doch deutliche Spuren hinterlassen. Zwei parallele Kratzer hoben sich dunkelrot von der blassen Haut ihrer linken Wange ab. Unwillkürlich fuhr sie darüber und erinnerte sich an den Schlag, der sie verursacht hatte. Halb bewusstlos vor Schmerzen und Angst an den Ufern des Anduin. In jener Nacht hatte sie ihr Leben beinahe aufgegeben. Und doch war sie es, die jetzt hier stand und der Orkhauptmann, der tot in Ithilien lag.

Ein Klopfen riss sie aus ihren Betrachtungen. Faramir stand in der Tür um sie abzuholen.

„Ausgeruht und bereit?"

„Weder noch", lautete ihre ehrliche Antwort. „Aber daran wird sich jetzt nichts mehr ändern lassen. Bringen wir es hinter uns."

„Ihr habt Beregond und dem Dienstmädchen einen ziemlichen Schrecken eingejagt, habe ich gehört", sagte Faramir, als sie das Gebäude verließen und ins Freie hinaustraten. Es sollte beiläufig klingen, doch Lilith hörte den besorgten Unterton. Er hatte die grünbraune Uniform der Waldläufer abgelegt und war ganz in schwarz und silbergrau gekleidet. Sie konnte nicht umhin zu bemerken, dass letzteres genau der Farbe seiner Augen entsprach. „Vielleicht solltet Ihr etwas gegen Eure Alpträume unternehmen."

Lilith musste ein Seufzen unterdrücken. „Wenn das so einfach wäre. Was schlagt Ihr vor?"

„Ihr könntet damit anfangen, jemandem davon zu erzählen. Mir beispielsweise."

Unbehaglich wich sie seinem Blick aus. Sie wollte so wenig wie möglich über jene schrecklichen Dinge nachdenken, die ihr jede Nacht widerfuhren. Doch anscheinend versprach ihre Verdrängungstaktik keinen Erfolg. Sie hatte sogar das Gefühl, dass ihre Träume schlimmer und schlimmer wurden. Allerdings verspürte sie keine große Lust, Faramir davon zu erzählen, dass sie von seinem toten Bruder geträumt hatte.

„Später vielleicht", erwiderte sie deswegen ablehnend. „Jetzt gibt es wichtigeres, worauf ich mich konzentrieren muss. Wie hat Euer Vater gestern Abend reagiert?"

„Er war äußerst misstrauisch, wie nicht anders zu erwarten." Wenigstens ging er auf ihren abrupten Themenwechsel ein. Wahrscheinlich merkte er, wie unangenehm ihr die Unterhaltung gewesen war. „Ich würde Euch raten, dem Truchsess gegenüber genauso ehrlich zu sein, wie in Henneth Annun. Versucht nicht, ihm etwas zu verheimlichen. Er ist scharfsinnig und merkt sofort, wenn er hintergangen wird."

Lilith nickte. Na das konnte ja heiter werden.

„Außerdem sollte ich Euch warnen. Mein Vater hat bereits Kunde von Boromirs Tod erhalten. Sein Horn wurde in zwei Teile zerbrochen vor drei Tagen aus dem Anduin geborgen. Er wird versuchen alles von Euch zu erfahren, was Ihr über meinen Bruder zu berichten habt."

Bei diesen Worten verließ Lilith beinahe der Mut. Reichte es denn nicht, dass sie dem Truchsess eine unglaubliche Geschichte erzählen und von ihm einen Gefallen erbitten musste? Musste er sie zu allem Überfluss auch noch ausgerechnet über Boromir ausfragen? Bei diesem Gedanken viel ihr siedendheiß etwas ein.

„Faramir", begann sie zögerlich. „Gibt es außer Eurem Vater und Euch noch jemanden, der…" Sie brach ab. Wie sollte sie es unverfänglich ausdrücken?

„Was meint Ihr?"

Sie sah zu Boden. „Ich würde es nicht schaffen, diese Nachricht einer Frau oder…Kindern zu überbringen." Die wenigen Augenblicke bis zu Faramirs Antwort schienen sich unendlich in die Länge zu ziehen.

„Mein Bruder war nicht vermählt, falls Ihr darauf hinauswollt." So sehr sie sich auch bemühte, sie konnte keine Spur von Misstrauen aus seiner Stimme heraus hören. Schnell nickte sie und versuchte nicht allzu erleichtert auszusehen. Eigentlich hatte es nichts mehr zu bedeuten. Trotzdem fühlte sie sich besser. Jetzt, da sie wusste, dass ihr diese äußerst unangenehme Begegnung erspart bleiben würde. Kurz blitzte in ihrem Kopf die Frage auf, ob Faramir selbst wohl verheiratet war. Sofort verscheuchte sie diese Überlegung wieder. Was für merkwürdige Gedanken ihr doch durch den Kopf gingen, nur weil sie nervös war.

„Wir sind fast da." Faramirs Worte ließen sie aufblicken. Sie standen vor einem hohen Portal, geschmiedet aus dunklem, fast schwarzem Metall. Hoch über ihren Köpfen strebte der weiße Turm empor. Seine Spitze schimmerte in der Sonne und ganz an ihrem Ende konnte sie das weiße Banner an seiner Fahnenstange ausmachen. „Mein Vater wird Euch nicht im Thronsaal empfangen sondern in einem der kleinen Gemächer dahinter. Durchqueren müssen wir die Halle trotzdem."

Die Torflügel schwangen auf und gaben den Blick auf den Raum dahinter frei. Lilith stockte der Atem. Sie hatte fast das Gefühl eine Kathedrale zu betreten. Auf beiden Seiten der riesigen Halle ragten schwarze Säulen aus glattem Marmor empor. Unter der Decke verzweigten sie sich zu kunstvoll gemeißelten Kapitellen, die im Zwielicht wie dunkles Gold schimmerten. Durch hohe Fenster entlang der Seitenwände flutete das Sonnenlicht herein, teilte alles in weißen Glanz oder scharfe Schatten. Ihre Schritte hallten unnatürlich laut von allen Seiten wider. Lilith kam sich mit einem Mal klein und unbedeutend vor. Erst recht, als sie die Statuen erblickte, die den Säulengang flankierten. Stumm bewachten die steinernen Könige das Herz ihres Reiches. Und ganz vorne, an der Stirnseite der Halle führte eine tiefe Treppe zu einem aus weißem Stein gehauenen Thron. Hinter ihm prangte das Zeichen des Baumes an der Wand und die sieben Sterne glitzerten wie Edelsteine. Auf der untersten Stufe, seltsam fehl am Platze, stand ein schlichter schwarzer Sitz. Er wirkte noch einfacher im Vergleich zu dem kostbar verzierten Thron über ihm.

„Der Sitz der Truchsessen", erklärte Faramir, der ihrem erstaunten Blick gefolgt war. „Von hier aus regiert meine Familie das Land Gondor bis zu dem Tag, an dem der König zurückkehrt."

Verwirrt sah sie zu ihm auf und entdeckte ein Leuchten in seinen grauen Augen. Sie konnte es beim besten Willen nicht deuten. Es gab eindeutig viel zu vieles, was sie über diese Welt nicht wusste. Sie hatte bisher einfach angenommen, dass „Truchsess" der Herrschertitel Gondors war. Dass er wirklich nur die Statthalter für den eigentlichen König bezeichnete, wäre ihr im Traum nicht eingefallen. Kurz fragte sie sich, wie lange die Rückkehr des Königs schon auf sich warten ließ. So viele unbeantwortete Fragen.

Aber alle wirren Gedanken und Überlegungen verschwanden mit einem Schlag als sie das Zimmer betraten, in dem der Truchsess sie erwartete. Liliths Kopf war mit einem mal wie leergefegt. Alles, was sie sich zurecht gelegt hatte vergessen. Denethor besaß die gleichen grauen Augen wie seine Söhne und obwohl er bereits ein alter Mann war, blickten sie scharf und klar. Lilith hatte das Gefühl als könne er jede Absicht ihrerseits schon im Ansatz erkennen. Allein mit jenem durchbohrenden Blick hinter dem sie weder Güte noch Mitleid erkennen konnte. Lediglich den berechnenden Geist eines mächtigen, stolzen Mannes, der sein ganzes Leben mit den Winkelzügen der Politik und des Herrschens verbracht hatte. Eine steile Falte erschien zwischen seinen zusammengezogenen Augenbraunen, während er Lilith musterte. Einen Moment lang verschwand der grimmige Ausdruck von seinem Gesicht, machte etwas Platz, das fast wie Überraschung aussah. Dann verdüsterte sich seine Mine wieder.

Der Truchsess saß auf einem geschnitzten Stuhl mit hoher Rückenlehne, einen Tisch mit Pergamenten und Landkarten neben sich. Seine linke Hand jedoch ruhte auf etwas, das Lilith auf den ersten Blick erkannte. Es waren die zersplitterten Überreste des mit Silber beschlagenen Horns, das Boromir am Gürtel getragen hatte.

„Seltsame Nachrichten eilen Euch voraus", begann er unvermittelt, ohne sich mit einer Begrüßung aufzuhalten. „Doch davon wollen wir später sprechen. Faramir sagte, Ihr könntet mir Auskunft darüber erteilen, wie es dazu gekommen ist." Er deutete auf das zerbrochene Horn neben sich auf dem Tisch. „Wie es dazu kam, dass mein Erstgeborener den Tod fand."

„Wir wurden von Orks angegriffen. Sie lauerten uns oberhalb der Fälle von Rauros auf. Es waren hunderte." Erleichtert registrierte sie, dass ihre Stimme nicht zitterte.

„Orks, so. Und aus welchem Grund seid Ihr noch am Leben, während mein Sohn erschlagen wurde?"

Lilith zuckte unwillkürlich zusammen. Denethors Frage klang beinahe wie ein Vorwurf. „Er befahl mir davon zu laufen. Das habe ich getan. Deswegen kann ich dazu leider nicht mehr sagen."

Ein Schatten fiel auf die Züge des Truchsess. "Dann starb er also um Euch zu retten?"

"Mich und andere aus unserer Gemeinschaft. Er kämpfte um uns zu verteidigen, wie er es viele Male tat, seit ich in Hulsten auf die Gefährten stieß."

„Und es gab keine anderen Krieger, die an seiner Seite kämpften?"

„Unsere Gruppe wurde kurz vor dem Angriff getrennt. Wir…" Sie bracht ab und suchte nach Worten. Wie sollte sie erklären, was passiert war, obwohl sie es selbst nicht recht verstand? Was war geschehen, bevor Frodo verschwunden war? Wieso hatte Aragorn Boromir die Schuld daran gegeben?

„Lasst es dabei bewenden, Vater", warf Faramir in diesem Augenblick ein. „Ihr wisst so gut wie ich, dass Borormir niemals davon gelaufen wäre. Schon gar nicht vor Soldaten des dunklen Herrschers. Nicht, solange er andere damit in Gefahr gebracht hätte."

„Ja, das weiß ich durchaus", entgegnete Denethor unwirsch. „Dennoch macht es unseren Verlust nicht geringer. Die Armeen Mordors rüsten bereits zum Angriff. Er wird nicht mehr lange auf sich warten lassen. Jetzt ist die Stunde, in der wir deinen Bruder am dringendsten gebraucht hätten." Selbst Lilith merkte deutlich, dass er Faramir nicht für fähig hielt, Boromir als Befehlshaber der Truppen zu ersetzen. „Mit welchem Auftrag war diese Gemeinschaft unterwegs?"

Seine direkte Frage warf Lilith für einen Moment aus der Bahn. Was sollte sie antworten? „Ehrlich gesagt habe ich es nicht wirklich verstanden", erwiderte sie deswegen. Es entsprach zumindest teilweise der Wahrheit.

Unwillig hieb er mit der flachen Hand auf den Tisch, dass die Schriftstücke durcheinander rutschten. „Ich erkenne eine Ausflucht, wenn ich sie höre. Versucht nicht, Euch hinter vorgeschützter Dummheit zu verstecken. Heraus mit der Sprache. Welches Ziel verfolgten Eure Gefährten?"

Nur für einen kurzen Moment schrumpfte Lilith in sich zusammen. Dann richtete sie sich trotzig auf und sagte: „Ich musste einen Eid ablegen, mit niemanden außerhalb der Gemeinschaft darüber zu sprechen. Daran werde ich mich halten." Deutlich sah sie Aragorns ernsten Gesichtsausdruck vor sich. Es war eine der Bedingungen dafür gewesen, dass sie mit der Gruppe aus Lothlorien hatte aufbrechen dürfen.

„So." In Denethors Augen blitzte es gefährlich. „Und seid Ihr auch der Meinung, dass Boromir mir, seinem Vater, nichts von jenem Auftrag erzählt hätte? Wenn er hier stünde und nicht sein Leben geopfert hätte, damit Ihr lebt?"

Wieder war es Faramir, der für sie in die Bresche sprang. „Vater, seid nicht ungerecht. Sie trägt keine Schuld an der ganzen Sache. Außerdem sollte niemand dazu aufgeordert werden, einen geleisteten Schwur zu brechen. Nicht einmal in diesen Zeiten."

Wenn Blicke töten könnten, fuhr es Lilith durch den Kopf, als sie den Ausdruck sah, mit dem Denethor seinen jüngeren Sohn musterte. „Dass du diesen Eid selbst mir gegenüber gehalten hättest, daran hege ich nicht den geringsten Zweifel."

Zu ihrem Glück beharrte der Truchsess nicht auf diesem Thema, sondern begann, sie über ihre Herkunft und über ihre Erlebnisse nach dem Orküberfall auszufragen. Lilith antwortete so gut sie konnte und so unverfänglich wie möglich. Niemals würde sie jene Minuten vergessen, in denen sie sich vor Denethor rechtfertigen musste. Es war schlimmer als jede Prüfung, der sie sich während ihres Studiums jemals gestellt hatte. Und während der ganzen Zeit musterte er sie aus seinen berechnenden grauen Augen. Sie war sich sicher, dass er nie den Blick von ihr wandte, auch wenn sie um Worte ringend zu Boden sah, oder Faramir etwas zu ihrer Unterstützung vorbrachte.

Als sie am Ende ihrer Geschichte angekommen war, fühlte sie sich regelrecht ausgelaugt. Wie ein Schwamm, aus dem man auch noch den letzten Tropfen Flüssigkeit gewrungen hatte.

"Katharina", wiederholte Denethor schließlich wie zu sich selbst. „Katharina." Er ließ das Wort über seine Zunge rollen, als wolle er seinen Geschmack kosten, als prüfe er den Klang. Dann schloss er für einen Moment die Augen und nickte. „Ihr seht ihr wirklich erstaunlich ähnlich."

Dieser Satz verschlug Lilith die Sprache. Sie musste sich zusammenreißen, ihn nicht mit offenem Mund anzustarren. Hatte sie das gerade richtig gehört? Für einen Augenblick bekam die ganze Situation etwas Surreales. Als befände sie sich inmitten eines absurden Traums.

„Ja, ich erinnere mich an Eure Urgroßmutter. Ich war noch ein Kind, doch ein Irrtum ist ausgeschlossen. Ich sah sie oft in Begleitung meines Onkels Cirion. Manchmal auch im Gespräch mit meinem Vater. Ich verstand nie so recht, wer sie eigentlich war und was sie mit ihnen zu schaffen hatte." Sein Blick war bei diesen Worten in weite Ferne gerichtet, als sähe er durch die Jahrzehnte zurück. Der strenge Ausdruck wich für die Dauer einiger Sekunden von seinem Gesicht. „Eines Tages war sie nicht mehr da. Niemand sprach darüber. Keiner erwähnte auch nur ihren Namen." Dann kehrte er in die Gegenwart zurück. „Ich glaube Euch."

###

Lilith fehlten immer noch die Worte, als sie sich eine halbe Stunde später mit Faramir auf den Weg in die Archive machte. Der Rest ihres Gesprächs mit Denethor war an ihr vorbei gegangen, wie Schatten in dichtem Nebel. Ohne einen klaren Gedanken fassen zu können, hatte sie dem Schlagabtausch zwischen Vater und Sohn gelauscht, in dem es um ihre Verhaftung in Ithilien ging. Zwar beabsichtigte der Truchsess nicht, Faramirs Entscheidung aufzuheben, doch wurde deutlich, wie sehr er dessen eigenwilliges Urteil missbilligte. Es schien ihr dabei weniger konkret um sie, als um etwas Allgemeines zu gehen. Eine Auseinandersetzung, die an andere Stelle begonnen hatte und immer wieder fortgesetzt wurde.

„Ich hoffe, Euch ist bewusst, wie viel Glück Ihr hattet", holte Faramirs Stimme sie aus ihren Überlegungen zurück. „In der jetzigen Lage hätte die Geschichte auch anders ausgehen können."

„Um ehrlich zu sein, kann ich es immer noch nicht glauben", gestand sie kopfschüttelnd. „Und schon wieder bin ich euch zu Dank verpflichtet. Ohne Eure Hilfe wäre ich das eine oder andere Mal ziemlich hilflos dagestanden." Faramir hatte sie seinem Vater gegenüber in Schutz genommen, obwohl er damit dessen Unmut riskierte. Im Nachhinein betrachtet wunderte sie sich immer mehr darüber.

„Und abermals weise ich Euren Dank zurück. Ganz so wie ihr es darstellt, ist es nämlich nicht gewesen. Ihr habt Euch tapfer geschlagen, wenn ich das so sagen darf."

Natürlich fiel ihr darauf nichts ein. Schweigend folgte sie ihm durch einen langen Gang, der vor einer niedrigen Holztür endete. Ohne zu klopfen öffnete Faramir die Tür und machte eine einladende Geste. Ein unterdrücktes Schmunzeln funkelte in seinen Augen. „Nach Euch."

Lilith kam nicht weit. Schon nach zwei Schritten blieb sie wie angewurzelt stehen. Der Anblick verschlug ihr schlicht und einfach den Atem. Sie befand sich in einem weiträumigen Gewölbe, von Säulen aus weißem Stein getragen. Durch ein rundes Fenster hoch über ihrem Kopf fiel Tageslicht in den Raum, jedoch nicht genug um ihn vollständig zu erhellen. Die Schatten zwischen den Pfeilern waren vollständig mit Regalen ausgefüllt. Reihe um Reihe erstreckten sie sich, soweit Liliths Auge reichte. Und überall sah sie Bücher. Sie standen dicht gedrängt auf den Borden, bildeten Türme an den Wänden und lehnten an Säulen, als führten sie ein Eigenleben. Dazwischen ragten Schriftrollen aus dem Habdunkel hervor. Elfenbeinweißes Papier und honigbraunes Pergament lagen aufgeschichtet auf Stapeln, die aussahen, als könnte der Hauch eines Atems sie zum Einsturz bringen. Kleine Beistelltische verschwanden unter der Flut von losen Blättern, bedeckt mit verschlungenen Symbolen und aufwändigen Zeichnungen. Mehrere Lampen, gesichert durch dickes Glas, hingen an eisernen Halterungen in den Wänden und Säulen. An der Kopfseite jedes Regals entdeckte sie gemalte Zeichen. Mehrmals sah sie den weißen Baum teilweise mit einer Krone darüber, aber auch Sonnen, Sterne und geometrische Figuren. Der Geruch nach Staub und altem Papier drang Lilith in die Nase. Nach Holz und Leder. Der Geruch einer alten Bibliothek. Ein lieb gewonnener und vertrauter Geruch. Voller Verheißung auf unentdeckte Geheimnisse. Es war, als hätte sie plötzlich mitten in dieser fremden Welt ein Fenster in die Heimat geöffnet.

Sie spürte, wie ihr Tränen in die Augen stiegen. Sie kannte Menschen, die für die Möglichkeit getötet hätten, das hier auch nur zu sehen, die für einen kurzen Blick in einen der dicken Folianten ihre Seele verkauft hätten. Sie jedoch konnte einfach einen Schritt nach vorne tun und die Finger über die Buchrücken gleiten lassen. Zum ersten Mal in Mittelerde beschleunigte sich ihre Herzschlag nicht vor Angst oder Aufregung sondern vor Freude.

„Beeindruckend, nicht wahr?" Unbemerkt von ihr hatte Faramir das Archiv betreten und die Tür hinter sich geschlossen. Jetzt stand er neben ihr. Sie blickte zu ihm auf, als sie seine Stimmer hörte. Sie wusste, dass sie strahlte, doch es war ihr egal.

„Unbeschreiblich", war alles, was ihr dazu einfiel. Als Antwort breitete sich ein Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht aus.

In diesem Moment erklangen Schritte. „Wer ist da?" Eine alte Stimme, die irgendwie aus den staubigen Regalen selbst zu kommen schien.

„Ich bin es nur, Meister Saelon", rief Faramir. „Und ich habe jemanden mitgebracht, der womöglich Eure Dienste benötigt."

Eine Gestalt schlurfte aus einer der hinteren Reihen hervor. Ihr gebeugter knochiger Körper war in ein langes Gewand aus verblichenem Stoff gehüllt. Ein Bart fiel struppig bis zur Hälfte der Brust hinab. Kein einziges Haar wuchs mehr auf dem im Schein der Lampen glänzenden kahlen Schädel. Der alte Mann kam ihnen mit kleinen unsicheren Schritten entgegen. Er blinzelte.

„Herr Faramir, wie schön. Es ist schon viel zu lange her, dass Ihr mir einen Besuch abgestattet habt. Zuletzt als der alte Mithrandir letztes Jahr hier war, wenn mein Gedächtnis mich nicht im Stich lässt."

„Das tut es ganz gewiss nicht", antwortete Faramir freundlich. Es war offensichtlich wie gern er den alten Mann hatte. „Darf ich Euch Lilith vorstellen. Sie kommt von weit her und hat ebenso wie der graue Pilger die Erlaubnis erhalten die Schriften des Archivs nach ihrem Belieben einsehen zu dürfen. Helft Ihr sich zurecht zu finden."

„So, so", murmelte Saelon vor sich hin, während er Lilith mit zusammengekniffenen Augen betrachtete. Sein Gesicht schien aus nichts als Falten zu bestehen. „Wenn das nicht das erste Mal in all den Jahren ist, dass ich eine junge Frau hier sehe. Sehr merkwürdig kommt mir das vor. Äußerst eigenartig, wirklich." Lilith wusste nicht, ob er zu ihnen oder zu sich selbst sprach. Vermutlich wusste er es selbst nicht.

„In ihrer Heimat ist sie eine Gelehrte, Saelon. Bewandert in den alten Schriften ihres Volkes." Lilith musste sich ein Lachen verkneifen, als sie Faramir so über sie reden hörte. Es klang einfach furchtbar übertrieben in ihren Ohren. „Gewöhnt Euch lieber daran."

Der alte Archivar brummte etwas Unverständliches in seinen Bart, widersprach jedoch nicht mehr. „Nun gut und womit kann ich Euch dienlich sein?"

„Fürs erste reichen ein paar Blatt Papier und etwas Schreibwerkzeug."

###

Durch eine schmale Seitentür, halb hinter einem gefährlich schief aussehenden Bücherstapel verborgen, gelangten sie in eine kleine Schreibkammer. Auf drei Seiten öffneten sich hohe Fenster dem Sonnenschein. Gegen zu starken Wind konnten sie mit dünnen, papiernen Läden geschlossen werden ohne dass zuviel Licht verloren ging. Nach den düsteren Gängen des Archivs war es hier so hell, dass Lilith erst einmal geblendet die Augen schließen musste. Die Kammer enthielt nichts außer einem Tisch, drei Stühlen und einem einzelnen Regalbrett an der Wand. Tintenfässer in allen Größen und Farben standen hier neben einem Bündel Schreibfedern und Kohlestiften. Auch eine Schale mit Löschsand fehlte nicht.

„Am einfachsten wäre es, eine Übersicht anzufertigen", schlug Lilith vor, als sie Platz genommen hatten und ein großer Bogen unbeschriebenes Papier vor ihr lag. „Eine Übersetzungstabelle sozusagen. Auf der einen Seite die lateinischen Buchstaben, direkt daneben ihre Entsprechung in Tengwar."

Faramir nickte. „Fangen wir an."

Die nächsten Stunden wurden zu den angenehmsten, die sie seit ihrer Ankunft in Mittelerde erlebt hatte. Ohne Angst, Sorgen oder Gedanken an die Zukunft, einfach nur auf eine Aufgabe konzentriert, die sich mit Tinte, Papier und ein wenig Einfallsreichtum lösen ließ, fühlte sie sich fast wie zu Hause. Ihr Vorhaben erwies sich als nicht gerade einfach. Schon allein ihre Vorstellungen eines Alphabets klafften erheblich auseinander. Und dann war da noch die Sache mit den Konsonanten und Vokalen. Sie kamen nicht drum herum, die Prinzipien dem jeweils anderen an Beispielwörtern zu erklären und als Lilith begriff, dass die Vokale durch geschwungene Akzente über den eigentlichen Schriftzeichen dargestellt wurden, stieß sie einen kleinen Freudenschrei aus. Von da an ging ihre Arbeit zügig voran.

Doch nicht nur Lilith war fasziniert von den geschwungenen und fremdartigen Formen der Tengwar. Mehr als einmal betrachtete Faramir kopfschüttelnd die von ihr geschriebenen lateinischen Buchstaben.

„Sie sind nicht besonders schön so im Vergleich, nicht wahr?", bemerkte Lilith und fuhr das Zeichen für „G" sorgfältig mit Tinte nach. Es sah ein wenig so aus wie ein bauchiges „W" mit geschwungenem Unterstrich.

„So würde ich es nicht ausdrücken." Nachdenklich kopierte Faramir das Wort „Gondor", das Lilith auf ein loses Stück Papier gekritzelt hatte um sich über die „O"s klar zu werden. „Es sind schlichte, klare Formen. Manche davon erinnern mich an die Runen der Zwerge. Ist es nicht von Vorteil komplizierte Sachverhalte einfach darstellen zu können?"

„Ich bekomme so langsam den Eindruck, dass nichts jemals so einfach ist, wie es auf den ersten Blick aussieht." Gedankenverloren drehte sie den Federkiel zwischen den Fingern hin und her. „Nichts geschieht für sich alleine. Alles scheint mit allem zusammenzuhängen. Irgendwie gelangte meine Urgroßmutter von meiner Welt hierher. Blieb mehrere Jahre hier, verschwand dann plötzlich. Wieso nahm sie ein Buch mit? Nur um es auf ihrem Dachboden zu verstecken? Aus welchem Grund bewahrte sie einen Rest des Tranks auf, obwohl es ihr größter Wunsch war, Mittelerde zu vergessen? Warum musste ausgerechnet ich ihn finden? Und dann Galadriel: Bei ihr klang es als sei die Zukunft ein Straßennetz mit Kreuzungen und Abzweigungen. Ein Schritt in die eine Richtung wird unwiderruflich zu einem bestimmten Punkt führen. Zum Abschied schenkte sie mir den Dolch mit den Worten: Sei tapfer, denn du besitzt Mut. Und was passiert? Nicht einmal zwei Wochen später töte ich mit genau dieser Waffe einen Ork und kann dadurch mein Leben retten. Das ist unheimlich. Als hätte sie es wirklich vorausgesehen. Ich muss die Antwort auf diese ganzen Fragen finden." Vorsichtig sah sie auf und begegnete einem überraschten Blick aus Faramirs grauen Augen. Er betrachtete sie wie etwas, das man eigentlich zu kennen glaubt, sich jedoch plötzlich in etwas völlig anderes verwandelt. Es verunsicherte sie nicht wenig.

„Ich fürchte dabei werde ich keine große Hilfe sein", sagte er schließlich. „Aber ich glaube nicht an Zufälle." Er schien es nicht für nötig zu halten, zu erklären, was er damit meinte.

###

Die Sonne war bereits hinter den Gipfeln des weißen Gebirges verschwunden, als Lilith und Faramir an der Brüstung des sechsten Rings standen und hinunter auf die Felder des Pelennor blickten. Der große Strom wirkte hier wie ein fernes Band, das sich über die Ebene schlängelte. Jenseits davon verschwamm alles in Schatten. Nur die schroffen Felszacken eines düster anmutenden Gebirgszugs ragten daraus hervor. Lilith schien es fast, als könne sie dahinter ein flackerndes Licht ausmachen. Wie Wetterleuchten noch hinter dem Horizont. Vielleicht spielten ihre Augen ihr aber auch nur einen Streich. Die Mondsichel erhob sich allmählich aus dem Dunst im Osten, doch ihr Licht wirkte blass und kränklich.

„Dort drüben liegt es", durchbrach Faramirs Stimme das Schweigen zwischen ihnen. „Mordor. Von dort werden sie kommen."

Lilith schauderte. Wieder kam ihr die Erinnerung an Troja in den Sinn. Sie ließ ihren Blick über die Ebene unter sich schweifen und fühlte sich wie Kassandra, die darauf wartete, dass die ersten Segel der Griechen aus dem Dunst auftauchten. Und plötzlich fiel ihr ein, was sie sich gestern Abend vorgenommen hatte.

„Was würdet Ihr Euch wünschen wenn es diesen Krieg nicht gäbe?" So ausgesprochen klang die Frage kühner als beabsichtigt. „Ihr sagtet gestern, dass es im Leben nicht danach geht, was der Einzelne sich wünscht. Aber was, wenn doch?" Im nächsten Moment hätte sie sich am liebsten die Zunge abgebissen. Das klang fürchterlich albern. Doch zu ihrer Überraschung erhielt sie eine Antwort.

„Ich persönlich möchte den weißen Baum wieder in seiner Blüte sehen. Dass die silberne Krone nach Minas Tirith zurückkehre und es wieder das Minas Anor von einst sei. Voller Licht, Leben und Weisheit."

Lilith wusste nicht mit Bestimmtheit wovon er sprach, aber sie verstand, was er meinte. Bevor der Mut sie noch gänzlich verließ, gab sie sich einen Ruck und fragte: „Das wünscht Ihr Euch für Gondor. Was ist mit Euch?" Sie wagte nicht ihn anzusehen sondern starrte auf ihre Hände, die auf der Brüstung aus weißem Stein lagen. Nicht sehr weit von den seinen entfernt, wie ihr mit einem Mal auffiel.

„Mehr Tage wie diesen", antwortete er schließlich.

Liliths Herz machte einen Sprung bei diesen Worten und mit einem Mal war sie sehr froh darüber, dass die zunehmende Dunkelheit die Röte auf ihren Wangen verbarg.

##################################

_Und für alle Boromir-Fangirls (ihr seid nicht allein, Mädels) hab ich letzte Woche ein kurze kleine FF geschrieben. „Kreuzstich". Wen's interessiert…_


	23. Versprochen

_Und das nächste Kapitel. Ein wenig dialoglastig. Hatte viel Spaß beim Schreiben…_

**23. Versprochen**

Lilith erwachte schweißgebadet in der kalten Stunde vor Sonnenaufgang. Es dauerte einige Minuten bis ihr Herzschlag sich beruhigte und sie sich davon überzeugt hatte, dass ihr keine unmittelbare Gefahr drohte. Sie befand sich in ihrem Bett in Minas Tirith, nicht in der ewigen Nacht der Zwergenstadt. Nachdem sie den ersten Schrecken überwunden hatte, machte sich Ärger in ihr breit. So langsam hatte sie wirklich genug. Sie konnte doch nicht jede Nacht ihres Lebens in die Finsternis Morias zurück kehren. Wenigstens hatte sie diesmal nicht geschrien. Oder niemand hatte es gehört.

Zornig schlug sie die Bettdecke zurück, setzte die Füße auf den kalten Boden und stand auf. Ein plötzlicher Schwindelanfall ließ sie gleich wieder zurück sinken. Bei dieser Bewegung fuhr ihr der inzwischen fast vertraute Schmerz in die rechte Seite. Ihr Magen drehte sich um und für einen Moment hatte sie das Gefühl, sich diesmal wirklich übergeben zu müssen. Dann ging es vorbei. Ihr war nur noch ein wenig schlecht. Allerdings hatte sie zusätzlich eine Mordswut im Bauch. Sie sah auf ihre verbundenen Handgelenke hinunter. Alpträume, eine hartnäckige Gehirnerschütterung, gebrochene Rippen, Narben, die ihr wahrscheinlich für immer bleiben würden – sie musste schleunigst aus dieser Welt verschwinden bevor sie dauerhaft Schaden nahm.

Lilith beschloss, so bald wie möglich ins Archiv zu gehen. Wenn nötig ohne Frühstück. Die Übersetzungsübersicht war eigentlich fertig. Sie musste nur noch vertrauter mit den neuen Schriftzeichen werden, bis es ihr gelang, sie einigermaßen flüssig zu lesen. Das würde Zeit und vor allem Durchhaltevermögen kosten. Sie konnte genauso gut gleich damit anfangen. Dann stand sie immer noch vor einem Berg Schriften auf der Suche nach etwas, das sie nicht genau benennen konnte. Sie würde es erst wissen, wenn sie es gefunden hatte. Lilith seufzte. So sehr sie sich auch mühte, die Hindernisse auf ihrem Weg zurück in die Heimat wurden und wurden nicht weniger.

Nach ein paar Handvoll kühlen Wassers im Gesicht ging es ihr schon bedeutend besser. Die Benommenheit war verschwunden aber richtig ausgeruht fühlte sie sich immer noch nicht. Kein Wunder, wenn sie ihre Nächte damit verbrachte in Moria um ihr Leben zu kämpfen.

Trotz allem nahm sie sich die Zeit, ihre Haare zu kämmen. Sie bearbeitete die dunklen Strähnen geduldig so lange, bis auch der kleinste Knoten beseitigt war. Gerade wollte sie mit dem Hochstecken beginnen, als sie ihre Hände wieder sinken ließ. Versonnen begutachtete sie ihr Spiegelbild. Sollte sie ihre Haare vielleicht offen tragen? Ihre Freundinnen sagten übereinstimmend, dass sie so viel hübscher aussähe. Unschlüssig rollte sie die Haarnadel zwischen den Fingern hin und her. Dann gab sie sich innerlich selbst einen Klaps. Was waren das denn für seltsame Gedanken, die da hinter ihrer Stirn herum spukten? Im Gegensatz zu anderen Frauen kümmerte sie sich nie besonders übertrieben um ihr Äußeres. Warum sollte sie ausgerechnet jetzt damit anfangen? Sie hatte wirklich andere Sorgen auf dem Hals. Außerdem wollte sie den ganzen Tag damit verbringen in einer alten Bibliothek Schriftzeichen zu lernen. Wem würde dort denn auffallen ob sie hübsch aussah oder nicht?

Ihr Herz setzte einen Schlag aus, als sie sich selbst die Antwort gab: Faramir. Natürlich.

„Nein", schleuderte sie ihrem Spiegelbild entgegen. „Vergiss es." Das war ja wirklich zum Haare raufen. Kaum befand sie sich einigermaßen in Sicherheit, kaum war jemand auch nur ein wenig freundlich zu ihr, da mussten sofort neue Komplikationen am Horizont auftauchen. Aber dieses Problem hatte sie wenigstens selbst in der Hand. „Ich werde es nicht zulassen", erklärte sie, drehte sich um und stürmte zur Tür hinaus. Sie hielt es nicht mehr aus untätig in ihrem Zimmer zu sitzen und auf dumme Gedanken zu kommen. Sie musste etwas tun. Sei es auch nur um sich abzulenken. Alles um nicht darüber nachdenken zu müssen, dass Faramir ihr weit besser gefiel, als sie zuzugeben bereit war.

Ein frischer Wind ließ sie kurz frösteln, doch sie schlang die Arme um sich und machte sich umgehend auf den Weg ins Archiv. Der Zorn auf sich selbst würde sie warm halten.

#####

Vorsichtig öffnete Lilith die schwere Tür und schlüpfte ins staubige Halbdunkel. Zu ihrer Überraschung war sie nicht ein einziges Mal falsch abgebogen. Die Wachen am Tor zum obersten Ring der Stadt hatten sie anstandslos passieren lassen. Beides erfüllte sie mit Zuversicht. Immerhin gab es auch Dinge, die besser liefen als befürchtet.

So früh am Morgen reichte das Licht, das durch das Deckenfenster fiel, nicht aus um mehr als vage Umrisse zu erhellen. Die wenigen Lampen, die über Nacht nicht verloschen waren, bildeten kleine Flecken aus Gold in der Dunkelheit. Beleuchteten hier einen Stapel Schriftrollen, ließen dort die silberne Inschrift auf einem Buchrücken aufblitzen.

Behutsam setzte sie einen Fuß vor den anderen. Andächtig schritt sie an den Regalreihen vorbei und staunte über das Wissen, das sich hier über Jahrhunderte hinweg angesammelt hatte. Das Archiv des weißen Turms war kleiner als die meisten Bibliotheken in ihrer Welt, doch erfüllte es sie mit Ehrfurcht. Jedes der hier aufbewahrten Schriftstücke war ein Unikat, war in unzähligen Stunden mühevoller Arbeit von Hand geschrieben und gebunden worden. Allein die Vorstellung raubte ihr den Atem.

„Ihr seid früh auf den Beinen." Die spröde Stimme des Archivars ließ sie zusammen zucken. Sie sah nach links und entdeckte ihn am Ende eines Ganges. Er saß auf einem niedrigen Hocker und hatte den Rücken an die Wand gelehnt. Neben ihm auf einem kleinen Tisch türmten sich Schriftrollen und Bücher wild übereinander. Eine kleine Öllampe flackerte in einer Nische über seinem Kopf.

„Ihr auch", erwiderte Lilith. Sie hatte nicht erwartete, ihn um diese Stunde hier zu treffen.

Saelon winkte ab. „In meinem Alter ist der Schlaf ein Gast, der kommt und geht, wie es ihm gerade passt. Oft zu ungünstigen Zeiten und meistens viel zu selten." Er blinzelte ein wenig misstrauisch zu ihr empor. „Was sucht Ihr eigentlich hier?"

„Die Antworten auf viel zu viele Fragen." Ihr Blick glitt über das Regal zu ihrer Rechten. „Nach welchem System sind die Schriften sortiert?"

„System?" Die Falten auf seiner runzeligen Stirn vertiefen sich. Lilith hoffte, dass er sich nur an dem Wort störte.

„Ich meine, gibt es eine bestimmte Ordnung, nach der die Bücher in den Regalen stehen? Nach den Themen, die sie behandeln beispielsweise?"

Mit einem Ächzen stemmte sich der alte Archivar in die Höhe, schlurfte auf Lilith zu, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und sah ihr unwillig ins Gesicht. In seiner Jugend hätte er sie deutlich überragt, doch jetzt konnte sie seinen Blick auf Augenhöhe erwidern. „Sagt mir, was Ihr sucht und ich werde es für Euch finden."

Lilith stöhnte innerlich auf. Einer von der dickköpfigen Sorte also, der nicht bereit war, sein Wissen so ohne weiteres zu teilen. „Wäre es nicht einfacher, wenn ich meine Nachforschungen selbst anstellen könnte? Das würde Euch viel Arbeit ersparen. Ich möchte Euch nicht zur Last fallen. Ihr müsst es mir nur einmal erklären, dann werde ich mich allein zurecht finden."

„Einmal erklären, so, so." Offensichtlich bedurfte es mehr als das um ihn zu überzeugen. „Ihr glaubt doch wohl nicht, dass ich drei Jahre bei dem alten Elatan in die Lehre gegangen wäre, wenn es so einfach wäre? Lasst Euch versichern: Es wird leichter sein, wenn Ihr fragt."

„Ich bin mir aber noch nicht im klaren darüber, nach was ich eigentlich Ausschau halte", gab sie zurück. Ihre angestaute Wut begann sich wieder bemerkbar zu machen. „Es muss doch ein System geben, nach dem dieses Archiv geordnet ist. Nach Themen, dem Entstehungsjahr, nach Namen, nach irgendetwas. Habt Ihr vielleicht eine Liste aller Schriftstücke, auf der man nachsehen könnte?" Ihre Stimme klang dabei halb zornig, halb verzweifelt.

„Euer Ton will mir ganz und gar nicht gefallen. Ihr vergesst eindeutig, wen Ihr vor Euch habt."

„Aber versteht Ihr denn nicht…" Weiter kam sie nicht. Schritte ließen sie verstummen, unterbrachen etwas, das auf dem besten Weg dazu war, sich zu einem handfesten Streit auszuwachsen.

Saelons Augen richteten sich auf einen Punkt hinter Lilith. Sein Gesicht nahm einen anklagenden Ausdruck an.

„Herr Faramir, gut, dass Ihr kommt. Was hat Euer Vater sich nur dabei gedacht, diese Frau in die Archive zu lassen? Kaum ist sie einen Tag hier, schon möchte sie mir erzählen, wie ich meine Arbeit zu verrichten habe."

Lilith blieb vor Empörung beinahe die Luft weg. „Was kann ich dafür, wenn hier ein Chaos herrscht wie im finstersten Mittelalter?", entfuhr es ihr ungeachtet dessen, dass niemand verstehen würde wovon sie sprach.

Der Archivar wollte zu einer bissigen Antwort ansetzten, kam jedoch nicht mehr dazu. Lilith drehte sich um. Nur zwei Schritte hinter ihr, gerade am Ende des nächsten Regals stand Faramir. Er lachte. Nicht etwa still in sich hinein, sondern offen und ehrlich, als seien die beiden aufgebrachten Bücherwürmer vor ihm eines der komischsten Dinge, die er je gesehen hatte. Er hatte ein gutes Lachen. Es hätte Lilith allerdings noch besser gefallen, wenn es nicht zum Teil ihr gegolten hätte.

Saelon und sie tauschten einen kurzen Blick. Der alte Mann wirkte ebenso verdutzt, wie sie selbst.

„Ich wüsste nicht, wieso dieser haarsträubende Mangel an Respekt lustig sein sollte", brummte er, aber die Falte zwischen seinen struppigen Augenbrauen war weniger tief als zuvor.

„Oh doch, das ist er durchaus, Meister Saelon", versicherte Faramir ein wenig außer Atem. Er hatte aufgehört zu lachen, doch in seinen grauen Augen funkelte es noch belustigt. „Wenn Ihr uns jetzt entschuldigen würdet. Ich werde unserem Gast einiges erklären müssen." Mit diesen Worten nahm er Lilith am Arm und führte sie zu der kleinen Schreibkammer, in der sie gestern gesessen hatten.

Lilith war sich überdeutlich seiner Hand an ihrem Ellenbogen bewusst, versuchte es allerdings zu ignorieren. Stattdessen sagte sie: „Ich gebe es ja nicht gerne zu, aber er hat vollkommen recht. So komisch ist es nun wirklich nicht."

Der kleine Raum strahlte im Morgenlicht. Die Sonne hatte sich eben aus dem trüben Nebel über dem Schattengebirge im Osten erhoben. Faramir lehnte sich lässig gegen ein Fensterbrett, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und sah sie kopfschüttelnd an. Das Schmunzeln war noch immer nicht aus seinem Gesicht verschwunden. „Wie können zwei dermaßen unterschiedliche Menschen aus zwei Welten sich trotzdem so ähnlich sein?"

„Wie bitte?" Wollte er sich etwa über sie lustig machen? Indes konnte sie keine Spur von Spott in seiner Stimme erkennen. „Möchtet Ihr damit andeuten, dass dieser sture alte Mann und ich auch nur irgendetwas gemeinsam haben?" Sie überlegte einen Moment. „Außer den Beruf selbstverständlich." Diese Tatsache ließ sich nicht leugnen. Sie fühlte sich ein wenig verwirrt. Noch nie hatte sie ihn so fröhlich gesehen. Als wäre die ganze Last der Verantwortung für die Verteidigung seines Landes von ihm abgefallen. Es ließ ihn um Jahre jünger wirken.

„Daran muss es liegen", stimmte er zu. „Und ich habe bis jetzt immer in dem Glauben gelebt, man müsse alt und ein wenig verschroben sein um an einem Ort wie diesem zu arbeiten. Gäbe es mehr Archivare wie Euch, Lilith, ich hätte meine gesamte Jugend zwischen Bücherregalen verbracht."

Selbstverständlich ließ ihre ohnehin kaum vorhandene Schlagfertigkeit sie an genau diesem Punkt im Stich. In Ermangelung eines Mauselochs setzte sie sich und beugte sich ohne eine Antwort über die Blätter mit den Übersetzungstafeln. Es mochte vielleicht etwas unhöflich wirken, verbarg jedoch ihr Erröten.

Nach einer Weile ließ Faramir sich ebenfalls nieder.

„Ihr solltet versuchen, es Euch nicht gleich zu Beginn mit Meister Saelon zu verderben", riet er ihr. „Er ist, wie Ihr bereits bemerkt habt, sehr stur."

Lilith nickte bloß.

„Ihr seht müde aus", bemerkte Faramir überflüssigerweise. Wenn sie auch nur halb sie erschöpft aussah, wie sie sich fühlte, musste sie einen ziemlich mitgenommenen Anblick bieten.

Sie zögerte einen Augenblick, dann gab sie sich einen Ruck und erwiderte: „Das würdet Ihr auch, wenn Ihr jede Nacht in Moria um euer Leben kämpfen würdet." Sie hielt ihre Augen dabei hartnäckig auf die Buchstaben vor ihr gerichtet. Sie wollte die Bestürzung in seinem Blick nicht sehen.

„Moria", wiederholte er langsam. „Dann sind es die Schrecken aus der Dunkelheit unter dem Berg, die Euch in Euren Träumen heimsuchen?"

„Nicht nur." Jetzt, wo sie einmal damit angefangen hatte, konnte sie ihm den Rest auch gleich erzählen. „Immer werde ich verfolgt. Es gibt nichts, was zwischen mir und der Gefahr steht. Meistens ist da auch der Orkhauptmann, den ich in Ithilien getötet habe und vorletzte Nacht -" Sie schluckte. "-vorletzte Nachte habe ich von Eurem Bruder geträumt."

„Von meinem Bruder?" Er hätte kaum überraschter klingen können. „Was hat Boromir in Euren Alpträumen zu suchen?"

Lilith schüttelte den Kopf. „Wenn ich das wüsste, würde ich vielleicht nicht jeden Morgen schreiend aufwachen." Auf dieses spezielle Thema wollte sie auf keinen Fall näher eingehen. Das Gesagte reichte bereits. Zum Glück bestand Faramir nicht darauf. Stattdessen verschwand er eine Zeit lang im Archiv und ließ Lilith somit genügend Zeit, sich über sich selbst zu ärgern und über ihn zu wundern.

Mit geschlossenen Augen wandte sie ihr Gesicht den Sonnenstrahlen entgegen. Ganz deutlich konnte sie die Wärme auf ihrer Haut spüren. Der Frühling hielt unbestreitbar in Gondor Einzug. Wie es in Lothlorien wohl aussehen würde, wenn die Bäume neue Blätter bekamen und die goldenen des Vorjahres abwarfen? Und wie in Ithilien, wenn die Wiesen und Sträucher in voller Blüte standen?

Ein Schatten fiel auf ihre geschlossenen Lider. Faramir war zurückgekehrt und hatte ein Buch mitgebracht. Es besaß einen dicken Einband aus dunklem, fast schwarzem Leder. Ein Muster aus Sternen und verschlungenen Linien war auf seine Vorderseite geprägt.

„Ein Band aus den Chroniken der Stadt", erklärte er. „Er enthält die Aufzeichnung von Geschehnissen, die sich vor etwa achtzig Jahren hier zugetragen haben. Zur der Zeit, als mein Vater ein Kind war."

Fasziniert begutachtete Lilith den Folianten. Aufgeschlagen nahm er fast die Hälfte der Tischplatte ein. Die Schriftzeichen, die seine elfenbeinfarbenen Seiten bedeckten, sahen schon nicht mehr ganz so fremdartig aus wie am Tag zuvor. „Lasst mich raten." Gegen ihren Willen bewegten sich ihre Mundwinkel dabei nach oben. „Ihr habt nach ihm gefragt. Ihr habt ihn nicht einfach gefunden und aus dem Regal genommen."

„Ganz recht. Obwohl ich genau wusste, wo er stand. Mit der Geschichte Minas Tiriths wurde mir damals das Lesen beigebracht. Aber es schadet nicht, Saelon nach einem Buch zu fragen. Im Gegenteil."

„Ich verstehe." Gut, wenn der alte Archivar unbedingt seinen Willen durchsetzten musste, würde sie sich daran halten. Was nicht hieß, dass sie ihm nicht den einen oder anderen Vorschlag für eine Katalogisierung unterbreiten konnte. Ohne ihn belehren zu wollen selbstverständlich. „Was das Lesen lernen angeht, so werde ich wohl heute noch nicht besonders viel damit anfangen können."

„Das ist auch nicht notwendig. Ihr könnt üben und Euch mit den Tengwar vertraut machen, während ich nach etwas suche, das Euch einen Hinweis geben könnte. Um ehrlich zu sein hat mich die ganze Geschichte inzwischen selbst ziemlich neugierig gemacht." Mit diesen Worten zog er das Buch zu sich heran und fing an zu lesen.

Sprachlos blieb Lilith nichts anderes übrig, als sich ihren Schreibversuchen zu widmen. Sie würde die Tengwar am ehesten lernen, wenn sie damit begann, sie selbst immer wieder zu Papier zu bringen. So lange, bis sie die Übersetzungstafel nicht mehr benötigen würde. Also nahm sie einen Kohlestift, mit dem sie sich nicht so ungeschickt anstellte wie mit Feder und Tinte, und machte sich an die Arbeit.

Bogen um Bogen füllte sie mit ihren ungelenken Schriftzeichen. Die ungewohnten Formen wollten ihr nicht so recht von der Hand gehen. Immer noch fühlte es sich mehr nach abmalen als nach schreiben an. Allerdings war sie nicht völlig bei der Sache. Immer wieder kehrten ihre Gedanken zu der Person neben ihr zurück. Wie oft wollte dieser Mann sie eigentlich noch überraschen? Angefangen von seinem Verhalten in Ithilien bis hin zu der Tatsache, dass er hier mit ihr saß. Er hatte ihre Geschichte geglaubt, sie selbst nach Minas Tirith begleitet, sie vor seinem Vater in Schutz genommen und ihr mit den Tengwar geholfen. Mit nichts davon hatte sie gerechnet. Es hatte sie jedes Mal erstaunt. Was sollte sie davon halten? Und noch wichtiger: Warum zerbrach sie sich darüber überhaupt den Kopf?

Gut, sie wollte es einmal ganz logisch angehen, beschloss sie, als sie sich wieder einmal dabei ertappte seine Hände zu beobachten, die die Seiten umblätterten, statt sich auf das Papier vor ihr zu konzentrieren. Faramir war außerordentlich freundlich zu ihr gewesen, was soweit ging, dass er sich sogar Sorgen um ihre Alpträume zu machen schien. Nach ihrer Flucht vor den Orks war sie allein, verletzt und hilflos gewesen. Er hatte geholfen. Noch dazu sah er, selbst objektiv betrachtet, ziemlich gut aus. Ein rascher Seitenblick aus dem Augenwinkel bestätigte ihre letzte Feststellung. Im hellen Sonnenlicht wirkten seine Haare beinahe so dunkel wie die Tinte auf dem Papier vor ihm. Außerdem besaß er eine Art, Dinge im rechten Moment zu sagen und sie dabei aus seinen grauen Augen anzublicken, die in ihr nichts als Verwirrung hervor rief. Lilith seufzte innerlich und sah zum gefühlt hundertsten Mal an diesem Tag das Zeichen für „B" nach. Ja, rein logisch betrachtet war es gut nachzuvollziehen, warum sie sich ein wenig in Faramir verguckt hatte. Anders wollte sie es selbst in Gedanken nicht nennen. Aber jetzt, wo ihr das alles so klar geworden war, konnte sie ja einfach damit aufhören. Oder etwa nicht?

Die Sonne stand bereits im Zenith, als die Stille jäh unterbrochen wurde. Hastige Schritte erklangen im Archiv, hielten kurz inne, kamen näher. Schließlich öffnete sich die Tür und ein etwas aufgelöst wirkender Junge in der Tracht eines Kammerdieners stürmte herein. Er deutete eine Verbeugung an.

„Ein berittener Bote ist soeben eingetroffen, Herr. Er bringt dringende Nachrichten aus Ithilien."

„Ich komme sofort."

Es war doch reichlich merkwürdig, sinnierte Lilith, nachdem die Schritte der beiden schon lange verklungen waren. Erst lenkte sie Faramirs Anwesenheit von ihrer Aufgabe ab und kaum ließ er sie allein, wünschte sie ihn sich zurück.

###

Den Rest des Nachmittags verbrachte Lilith allein in der kleinen Schreibkammer. Sie übte und übte bis ihr Kopf qualmte und ihre Augen brannten. Aber sie hatte immerhin einen kleinen Erfolg vorzuweisen: Zum Schluss gelang es ihr, einen ganzen Absatz aus dem Buch zu entziffern, ohne auch nur einmal die Tabelle zu Rate ziehen zu müssen. Nach diesem Sieg beschloss sie, es für heute erst einmal gut sein zu lassen. Sie brauchte dringend etwas zu essen und ein wenig Erholung. Zwischendurch waren ihr sogar einmal die Augen zugefallen.

Mühsam stemmte sie sich in die Höhe, wartete bis der Raum aufhörte sich um sie zu drehen und griff dann nach dem dicken Band aus Gondors Vergangenheit. Sie wollte ihn Saelon zurück bringen und bei dieser Gelegenheit gleich Frieden mit ihm schließen.

Der alte Archivar staunte nicht schlecht, als Lilith sich bei ihm entschuldigte und darum bat, das eben zurückgegebene Buch morgen wieder einsehen zu können. Sie verließ das Archiv mit dem guten Gefühl, an diesem Tag alles in ihrer Macht stehende für ihren Weg nach Hause getan zu haben.

Nach einem Abendessen, bei dem sie wieder einmal standhaft jede Art von Wein verweigert hatte, lehnte sie müde an der Mauer des sechsten Rings und betrachtete gedankenverloren wie die letzten Sonnenstrahlen auf den Hängen des Schattengebirges verloschen. Sie versuchte ihre Erschöpfung zu ignorieren, deren Ursprung sie zumindest heute nicht mit körperlicher Anstrengung erklären konnte. Ein paar Nächte ohne Alpträume wären zur Abwechslung einmal nicht schlecht.

Sie bemerkte Faramir erst, als er schon fast neben ihr stand.

„Ich hatte gehofft, Euch hier zu finden, Lilith." Wieder war er in die grünbraune Uniform der Waldläufer gekleidet. Er trug bereits Umhang und Schwert als wäre er eben im Begriff aufzubrechen. So einfach hatte er sich von einem Gelehrten abermals in einen Krieger verwandelt.

„Ihr müsst wieder zurück", stellte Lilith überflüssigerweise fest. Sie hatte es bereits befürchtet.

Er nickte. „Wir werden die ganze Nacht durchreiten müssen. Ein Heerzug aus dem feindlichen Harad wurde gesichtet. Sie kommen um dem Ruf des dunklen Herrschers Folge zu leisten und sich mit seinen Armeen zu vereinen. Unsere Aufgabe in Ithilien ist es, sie nicht bis zum schwarzen Tor kommen zu lassen."

Lilith schauderte. Wie konnte er so ruhig von einem Kampf sprechen in dem viele Menschen den Tod finden würden? In dem er selbst sterben konnte. Plötzlich hatte sie ein ziemlich flaues Gefühl im Magen.

„Der Truchsess wird anordnen lassen, dass alle Frauen und Kinder sowie die Alten, die keine Waffe mehr führen können, bis zum Abend des vierten Tages von heute an die Stadt verlassen müssen", fuhr er fort. „Alles sieht nach einem Kampf vor unseren Toren, womöglich einer Belagerung aus."

„Ich werde nicht gehen", erklärte Lilith fest entschlossen. „Nicht, wo ich gerade erst hier angekommen bin. Ich will meine Suche nicht unterbrechen bevor sie noch richtig begonnen hat."

„Das habe ich mir gedacht." Er bedachte sie mit einem Blick, den sie nicht zu deuten vermochte. „Habt Ihr es wirklich so eilig, Mittelerde für immer zu verlassen?" Täuschte sie sich, oder hörte sie einen leichten Anflug von Bedauern in seiner Stimme?

„Was würdet Ihr in meiner Situation unternehmen?", lautete ihre Gegenfrage, doch ihr fiel nichts Besseres ein.

„Ihr habt natürlich Recht. Werdet Ihr noch hier sein, wenn ich zurück komme?"

Lilith zuckte mit den Schultern. Mehr um ihre Verlegenheit zu überspielen, als zu irgendeinem anderen Zweck. Wann hatte ihr Herz so heftig zu klopfen begonnen? „Ich glaube kaum, dass ich so schnell Erfolg haben werde."

„Ich möchte Euch um etwas bitten, Lilith", sagte er ernst und nahm ihre Hand. „Wollt Ihr mir versprechen mit Eurer Heimreise zu warten bis ich aus Ithilien zurück bin?"

Lilith hatte mit einem Mal das Gefühl, den Boden unter den Füßen zu verlieren. Das hier konnte gerade nicht wirklich passieren. Bestimmt war sie an die Mauer gelehnt eingeschlafen und würde jeden Moment aufwachen. Und doch konnte sie die Berührung seiner Finger deutlich spüren. Sie schluckte.

„Ja. Selbst wenn ich einen Weg zurück finden sollte, werde ich nicht eher von hier verschwinden bis Ihr wieder da seid. Versprochen." Später wusste sie nie, woher sie den Mut für die folgenden Worte nahm: „Aber im Gegenzug müsst auch Ihr mir etwas versprechen."

„Was immer Ihr möchtet."

Für einen Augenblick hörte sie in ihrer Erinnerung das Klirren von Stahl auf Stahl und das hohe Pfeifen von Bogensehnen. Jetzt war sie es, die seine Hand festhielt. „Versprecht, dass Ihr zurückkommen werdet."

Faramir nickte und endlich verschwand der ernsthafte Ausdruck aus seinem Gesicht. Er lächelte.

„Versprochen. Ich werde zurückkommen. Zu dir." Damit beugte er sich vor und küsste sie. Im Augenblick bevor sich ihre Lippen trafen durchzuckte Lilith die Erkenntnis, dass es genau das war, was sie sich den ganzen Tag über gewünscht hatte. Sie gab alle Zurückhaltung und ihre Bedenken auf. Wenn, dann sollte er mit einem richtigen Kuss von ihr in den Krieg ziehen.

Sie fühlte sich immer noch ganz atemlos, als er längst in der Dämmerung verschwunden war. Aus der Verwirrung in ihrem Kopf stach nur ein Gedanke klar hervor.

Es war ihm schon wieder gelungen, sie zu überraschen.

######################

_So, und jetzt geht's zum Rotweinvernichten mit meinem Lieblingsschwager. Äh, meinem einzigen Schwager. Egal._

_Auf jeden Fall in gespannter Erwartung auf eure freudigen, angeekelten, begeisterten oder abfälligen Kommentare. _


	24. Vereint

**24. Vereint**

Die nächsten drei Tage vergingen wie in einem dichten Nebel. Lilith hielt sich absichtlich beschäftigt um möglichst wenig Zeit zum Nachdenken zu haben. Sie vergrub sich in dem Buch aus den Chroniken der Stadt und starrte auf die neuen Schriftzeichen bis sie vor ihren Augen verschwammen. Wenn sie ihre Nachforschungen erschöpft aufgeben musste, verwickelte sie Meister Saelon in ein Gespräch über Bücher im Allgemeinen und das Archiv im Besonderen. Abends saß sie mit Morwen zusammen, wenn die Heilerin ihren Dienst beendet hatte. Die tatkräftige, geradlinige Art der jungen Frau tat ihr gut. Außerdem freute sie sich, nach all den Abenteuern und Strapazen in der Wildnis wieder einmal weibliche Gesellschaft zu haben. Erst jetzt wurde ihr bewusst, wie sehr sie es eigentlich vermisst hatte.

Und doch gab es jene Momente, in denen sie nichts zu tun hatte und mit ihren Gedanken allein war. Dann blieb ihr nichts anderes übrig als sich der Erkenntnis zu stellen, dass zu all den schrecklichen und unglaublichen Dingen, die ihr in Mittelerde zugestoßen waren, noch ein bedeutendes hinzugekommen war: Sie hatte sich verliebt. Selbst bei kritischer Betrachtung ließ es sich nicht länger leugnen. Spätestens nach jenem Kuss konnte sie sich in keine Ausreden oder Erklärungsversuche mehr flüchten. Sie bekam jedes Mal Herzklopfen, wenn sie daran zurück dachte.

Wie hatte das nur passieren können? ging es ihr ein ums andere Mal durch den Kopf. Wieso hier und jetzt? Und warum ausgerechnet in Faramir? Manchmal fühlte sie sich wie in einem der kitschigen Liebesfilme, die ihre Freundin Annette so gerne mochte. Nur mit extrem schlechten Chancen auf ein Happy End. Wie sollte das denn bitte funktionieren? Zwei Menschen aus vollkommen unterschiedlichen Welten inmitten eines Krieges, der eine davon für immer vernichten konnte? Ob Galadriel das auch vorher gesehen hatte? Auf die Frage, ob Lilith einen Weg nach Hause finden würde hatte die Herrin der Galadrim geantwortet: „Es ist möglich, wenn du es wünschst." Bisher hatte Lilith immer angenommen, es ginge dabei um ihre Willensstärke. Sie musste nur hartnäckig genug suchen, sich nicht abbringen lassen, dann würde sie es zurück schaffen. Jetzt bekam dieser Satz plötzlich eine völlig neue Bedeutung.

Sie probierte sich vorzustellen, wie es wäre, in Mittelerde zu bleiben. Es blieb bei einem Versuch. Nein, das war unmöglich. Sie gehörte einfach nicht hierher. Sie besaß keinerlei Fähigkeiten, die ihr in dieser Welt von Nutzen sein konnten. Sie wusste noch nicht einmal, wie man ohne Streichhölzer ein Feuer anzündete. Von anderen unentbehrlichen Dingen ganz zu schweigen. Das einzige, von dem sie eine Ahnung hatte, waren Bücher.

Trotzdem waren diese wenig hoffnungsvollen Grübeleien in der Minderheit, wenn ihre Aufmerksamkeit von Schriftzeichen und Gesprächen abschweifte. Weit häufiger verlor sie sich in Tagträumen, in denen es keine Probleme und vor allem keinen Krieg gab. Eigentlich gab es darin nicht viel außer Faramir und ihr.

„Wieso habt Ihr eigentlich keinen Lehrling?", fragte sie Meister Saelon eines Nachmittags. Gerade eben hatte sie sich wieder einmal dabei erwischt, an ganz andere Dinge als an die Buchstaben vor ihr zu denken. Also hatte sie ihren Platz in der Schreibkammer verlassen um mit dem alten Archivar ein Schwätzchen zu halten. Wenn man es richtig anstellte, konnte er äußerst umgänglich sein. Auch wenn Lilith argwöhnte, dass er sich immer noch nicht so ganz daran gewöhnt hatte, dass eine Frau in die Geheimnisse seiner sorgsam gehüteten Bücher vordrang.

Saelon runzelte einen Augenblick lang verwirrt die Stirn, als überlege er, ob er ihre direkte Frage missbilligen sollte. „Jetzt wo Ihr es ansprecht, würde mich das selbst interessieren", antwortete er bedächtig. Seine mit Altersflecken übersäten Finger rollten geschickt ein Pergament auf und verstauten es in dem Regal vor ihm. „Ich nehme an, alle jungen Männer heutzutage ziehen Heldentaten, die mit dem Schwert vollbracht werden denen mit Papier und Tinte vor. Selbst wenn einer die Neigung dazu verspürte, würde er es den anderen gegenüber niemals zugeben." Er seufzte. „Die Notwendigkeit treibt sie aufs Schlachtfeld. Arbeit wie meine gilt als feige. Eine Aufgabe für Schwächlinge."

Lilith nickte. Sie verstand, was er meinte. „Bei uns zu Hause gibt es ein Sprichwort. Es heißt: Die Feder ist mächtiger als das Schwert."

Ein Grinsen breitete sich auf den Zügen des alten Archivars aus. Es entblößte etliche Zahnlücken. „Ein guter Spruch. Er gefällt mir außerordentlich. Nicht zuletzt deshalb, weil viel Wahrheit darin steckt." Er machte eine Geste, die das ganze Archiv einschloss. „Wer würde sich heute noch an all die Schlachten, die Heldentaten, die großen Könige erinnern, wenn es niemand aufgeschrieben hätte? Die Schreiber und Gelehrten sind es in Wahrheit, die die Geschichte bestimmen. Ein falsch gewähltes Wort und die Nachwelt wird für immer gut oder schlecht von uns denken. Strenger Herrscher oder Tyrann? Milder König oder Feigling? Auf die Formulierung kommt es an." Er seufzte und schichtete mehrere Schriftrollen so lange um bis die Anordnung seinen Vorstellungen entsprach. Lilith konnte keinerlei Systematik erkennen. „Das wäre ein Sprichwort für den Herrn Faramir. Denn heutzutage fällt es vielen schwer zu glauben, dass ein Heerführer klug und in den Schriften der alten Lehre bewandert sein kann ohne seine Beherztheit und rasche Entschlusskraft auf dem Schlachtfeld einzubüßen. Doch genau so ist es bei ihm."

Was sollte Lilith darauf erwidern? Ihr Herz machte jedes Mal einen kleinen Sprung, wenn jemand Faramirs Namen erwähnte. Um ihre Verlegenheit zu überspielen versuchte sie, die Buchrücken vor ihr zu entziffern. Es ging erstaunlich gut. „Aber ohne einen Lehrling wird all Euer Wissen verloren gehen", nahm sie das ursprüngliche Thema wieder auf.

„Und Ihr glaubt wohl, wenn dem so ist, kann ich es genauso gut Euch beibringen, wie?" In seinen Augen blitzte es, allerdings eher belustigt als verärgert. „Ihr scheint es immer noch nicht richtig verstanden zu haben. Ihr steht inmitten von 3000 Jahren Geschichte. Nichts, was ich Euch anvertrauen würde, solange ich meine Sinne noch beisammen habe."

„Was wollt Ihr damit sagen?" Lilith musste sich schwer beherrschen um sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, wie sehr sie beeindruckte, was sie gerade erfahren hatte. Dreitausend Jahre? Sie musste sich verhört haben. So alt konnte keine Bibliothek der Welt sein. Bestimmt übertrieb er maßlos.

„Dass ich mich die ganze Zeit schon frage, was für eine Art Gelehrte Ihr eigentlich seid. Offensichtlich habt Ihr nicht die geringste Ahnung von Gondor und seiner Geschichte. Noch nicht einmal lesen scheint Ihr richtig zu können. Und Sindarin beherrscht Ihr sicher ebenso wenig." Er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und schenkte ihr einen herausfordernden Blick. „Aber von Büchern versteht Ihr etwas, das muss ich zugeben."

Lilith fühlte sich mit einem Mal in die Ecke gedrängt. Dieser mürrische alte Mann besaß trotz allem einen scharfen Verstand und hatte die richtigen Schlüsse gezogen. Kurz erwog sie ihn einzuweihen, dann entschied sie sich für ein Ausweichmanöver. „Was soll ich dazu sagen? Ihr habt genau ins Schwarze getroffen. Ich komme aus einem sehr fernen Land und die Geschichte Gondors ist dort nichts als ein ferner Sagenstoff. Vielleicht könntet Ihr ein wenig Licht ins Dunkel meiner Unwissenheit bringen?"

Saelon schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. „Ihr versteht es wirklich, einem das Wort im Munde umzudrehen." Trotzdem ließ er sich dazu herab, ihr einiges zu erzählen, was Lilith in Staunen versetzte. Er berichtete vom versunkenen Numénor, das sie unwillkürlich an Atlantis erinnerte und vom weißen Baum, dem Sprössling eines sagenhaften Gewächses jenseits des westlichen Meeres. Irgendwann schwirrte ihr der Kopf. So viele Informationen auf einmal und der alte Archivar schien die meisten davon für so selbstverständlich zu halten, dass er sie nicht weiter erklärte. Doch eine Tatsache schaffte es, sie mehr als alles andere zu überraschen.

„Tausend Jahre?" wiederholte sie ungläubig, beinahe bestürzt. „Ihr wollt mir erzählen, dass es seit fast tausend Jahren keinen König mehr in Gondor gegeben hat?"

Er nickte. „Seitdem herrschen die Truchsesse bis einer kommt, der Anspruch auf die Königswürde erheben kann."

„Aber tausend Jahre!" Lilith konnte es immer noch nicht fassen. „Woher soll denn nach tausend Jahren noch ein verschollener Thronerbe kommen? Es ist vollkommen absurd darauf zu warten."

„Etwas Ähnliches habe ich schon einmal zu hören bekommen", erwiderte der andere gelassen. „Die gleiche Frage stellte mir der Herr Boromir in seiner Jugend. Er hat es später nie wieder erwähnt, aber ich glaube, er hielt an dieser Einstellung fest. Dass es sinnlos sei auf etwas zu warten, das nie kommen würde. Dass die Truchsesse längst zu Königen hätten werden sollen."

Lilith schwieg. Was Saelon über Denethors älteren Sohn erzählte, passte sehr gut zu dem Bild, das sie sich von ihm gemacht hatte. Es erinnerte sie jedoch auch an etwas. Ein äußerst ungutes Gefühl begann sich in ihr breit zu machen. Sie war in den letzten Tagen so beschäftigt gewesen, hatte so viel an Faramir gedacht, dass ihr eine wichtige Tatsache vollkommen entfallen war: Was, wenn Faramir erfuhr, was zwischen ihr und Boromir vorgefallen war? Dass sie beinahe jede Nacht in Lothlorien mit seinem Bruder das Lager geteilt hatte? Zwar nicht aus Verliebtheit oder Zuneigung aber unbestreitbar aus freien Stücken?

Für einen Moment wurden ihre Knie weich und sie musste sich an dem Regal neben ihr abstützen. Sie hatte das Gefühl, den Boden unter den Füßen zu verlieren. Als die Welt aufgehört hatte, sich um sie zu drehen, entschuldigte sie sich bei Saelon, der nichts bemerkt zu haben schien und unverdrossen weitergeredet hatte. Auf ihrem Weg durch das Archiv hatte sie immer noch Angst, dass ihre Beine unvorhergesehen unter ihr nachgeben würden.

Draußen lehnte sie sich an die weiße Mauer der Festung und atmete erst einmal tief durch. So langsam hatte sie wirklich genug davon, sich bei allen möglichen Gelegenheiten schwindlig oder schwach zu fühlen. Sie wollte Morwen heute Abend gleich danach fragen, wie lange sie die Nachwirkungen ihrer Kopfverletzung noch erdulden musste. Dann gab sie sich einen Ruck und lenkte ihre Gedanken wieder auf das neu entdeckte Problem. Sie würde es nicht lösen, indem sie es verdrängte.

Sie seufzte. Wie kompliziert sollte die ganze Geschichte eigentlich noch werden? Reichten die ungünstigen Umstände allein nicht schon aus? Immerhin, das musste sie zugeben, war sie an dieser neuen Schwierigkeit selbst schuld. Es war ihre eigene Entscheidung gewesen, Boromir in ihr Bett zu lassen. Sie hätte es ihm auch verweigern können. Hätte wegen ihrer Sorgen und Ängste Aragorn um Rat fragen können. Hätte, hätte, hätte. Im Nachhinein sagte sich das so leicht. Nun, wo sie sich einigermaßen in Sicherheit befand und dem Weg nach Hause bereits ein gutes Stück näher gekommen war. Jetzt, wo sie jene andere Seite von sich nicht mehr brauchte, der jedes Mittel recht war um zu überleben und in ihre Welt zurück zu kehren. Jetzt, wo sie sich in Faramir verliebt hatte.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Es kam ihr beinahe so vor als hätte eine andere Lilith das alles erlebt. Und doch erinnerte sie sich daran. Erinnerte sich an jede Einzelheit und errötete jetzt noch, wenn sie daran dachte. Jene andere Lilith hatte keine wirklichen Gewissensbisse gehabt. Jedenfalls nicht in Lothlorien. Es hatte ihr sogar gefallen.

Lilith ballte die Fäuste und fasste einen Entschluss. Sie konnte es nicht mehr ungeschehen machen, aber sie konnte versuchen es zu vergessen. Boromir war tot und selbst wenn Aragorn eines Tages in Minas Tirith auftauchen sollte, glaubte sie nicht, dass er jemandem davon erzählen würde. Faramir musste niemals erfahren, dass sie seinen Bruder noch auf ganz andere Weise gekannt hatte, als er bisher ahnte. Es war eindeutig besser so. Für alle Beteiligten.

###

„Ich habe gehört, dass auch Ihr Euch weigert, die Stadt zu verlassen", bemerkte Morwen beiläufig, als sie Lilith an diesem Abend die Verbände um die Handgelenke abnahm. Die Wunden hatten sich inzwischen geschlossen. Stellenweise konnte man schon neue Haut erkennen. Dennoch würden ziemlich sicher Narben zurück bleiben.

Lilith nickte. „Das stimmt. Allerdings hätte ich nicht gedacht, dass es so schwierig werden würde."

„Was habt Ihr ihnen erzählt? Meine Fähigkeiten als Heilerin werden hier dringender benötigt als anderswo aber wie ist das bei Euch?"

„Ich habe ihnen klar gemacht, dass sie mich bewusstlos schlagen und in einen Sack stecken müssen um mich durch das Tor zu bringen", erklärte Lilith. Es hatte sie einige Überwindung gekostet, aber sie hatte sich durchgesetzt.

Morwen lächelte. Eine vorwitzige braune Locke spitzte unter dem Tuch hervor, mit dem sie während der Arbeit ihre Haare zurück band. „Und das hat sie beeindruckt?"

„Nicht wirklich. Ich glaube sie haben nur nachgegeben, weil ich als Gast des Truchsess und seines Sohnes hier bin."

„Seid Ihr wirklich so furchtlos oder ist Eure Arbeit in den Archiven sogar wichtiger als Eure Sicherheit?" Jetzt konnte Lilith zum ersten Mal einen Hauch von Verwunderung in ihrer Stimme hören.

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. Sie konnte Morwen schlecht ihren wahren Grund anvertrauen. Außer Faramir und Denethor wusste niemand in Minas Tirith etwas über ihre Herkunft. „Weder noch aber wo soll ich denn hin? Ich kenne doch in diesem Land niemanden. Außerdem habe ich es…" sie brach gerade noch rechtzeitig ab. Fast hätte sie ihn verraten. Ihren zweiten Grund.

„Ah ja." Morwen klang nicht im Mindesten überrascht. Sie stütze die Arme in die Hüften und schenkte Lilith einen wissenden Blick. „Zu was sie uns nicht alles bringen, nicht wahr? Ihr geht deshalb nicht, weil Ihr in der Nähe eines Mannes bleiben wollt. Ihr habt es ihm oder Euch selbst versprochen."

Liliths Augen wurden groß. „Aber woher…"

„Weil Ihr beileibe nicht die Einzige seid, der es so ergeht. Nehmt mich zum Beispiel. Mein Beruf als Heilerin ist nicht der einzige Grund aus dem ich nicht auf einem Wagen sitze, der in die südlichen Lehen fährt."

Dieses Geständnis überraschte Lilith. Es schien nicht zu der praktischen Frau zu passen, als die ihr die andere bis jetzt immer erschienen war. „Ihr habt einen Ehemann in der Stadt?"

„Nein, einen Liebsten." Morwen lächelte, aber ihre Augen wirkten traurig. „Und im Augenblick hält er sich nicht einmal in der Minas Tirith auf. Er ist einer der Waldläufer in Ithilien."

„Meiner auch." Die leisen Worte hatten ihre Lippen verlassen, bevor Lilith sich bewusst wurde, was sie da eben gesagt hatte. Ihre Wangen fühlten sich plötzlich heiß an.

„Das", erwiderte die Heilerin und zwinkerte ihr verschwörerisch zu „habe ich mir schon fast gedacht."

Verlegen stand Lilith auf und trat ans Fenster. Das Thema war ihr auf der einen Seite peinlich, auf der anderen wünschte sie sich nichts mehr, als weiter darüber zu sprechen. Ihr Blick fiel auf die im Mondlicht silbern glitzernde Schleife des Anduin weit unter ihr. „Und habt Ihr keine Angst um ihn?"

Mit zwei raschen Schritten stand Morwen neben ihr. „Doch. Mehr als ich ihm gegenüber jemals zugeben würde." Für eine Weile sahen beide in die Finsternis im Osten hinaus und die kalte Hand der Furcht legte sich um ihre Herzen.

###

Am nächsten Morgen, der vierte seitdem Faramir Minas Tirith verlassen hatte, saß Lilith im Sonnenlicht, das durch die Fenster der Schreibkammer herein flutete. Vor ihr lag erneut der Band aus den Aufzeichnungen der Stadt. Die geschwungenen Schriftzeichen hoben sich scharf und schwarz vom hell beleuchteten Papier ab. Lilith jedoch betrachtete den Nebel über den Feldern des Pelennor, der die Sicht auf den Fluss verschleierte. Sie wunderte sich.

Seit drei Nächten hatte sie keine Alpträume mehr gehabt. Jedenfalls keine, an die sie sich erinnern konnte. Keine, aus denen sie schreiend und schweißgebadet aufschreckte. Sie schlief tief und schwer wie ein Stein. Dennoch fühlte sie sich nicht erholt. Ihre Arme und Beine schienen mehr als sonst zu wiegen. Sie schleppte sich jeden Morgen regelrecht ins Archiv und nachmittags konnte sie manchmal kaum die Augen offen halten. Es ging ihr gehörig auf die Nerven.

Auch Morwen war keine Hilfe gewesen. Auf ihre Nachfrage hatte sie nur erwidert, Lilith solle froh sein, dass das Steingeschoss ihr nicht den Schädel eingeschlagen hätte. Irgendwann würden Erschöpfung und Schwindel von selbst verschwinden. Bis dahin konnte sie nur die Zähne zusammen beißen und es aushalten.

Seufzend wandte Lilith sich wieder dem Text vor ihr zu. Das Lesen ging zwar immer noch viel zu langsam aber die Übersetzungstafeln lagen inzwischen nur noch zur Sicherheit auf dem Tisch. Gestern hatte sie kein einziges Mal danach gegriffen. Bis jetzt hatte sie nichts entdeckt, was die Anwesenheit ihrer Urgroßmutter auch nur andeutete. Immerhin hatte sie herausgefunden, dass der Name des Truchsess zu Katharinas Zeiten Turgon gewesen war und er zwei Söhne gehabt hatte: Ecthelion, Denethors Vater, der nach Turgon Truchsess geworden war, und Cirion. Außerdem hatte sie viel über Kämpfe, Orks, den wachsenden Schatten im Osten und einen Ort namens Isengard erfahren. Die Beschreibung von Schlachten und Truppenbewegungen ließen sie fast an den gallischen Krieg oder Werke von Tacitus denken.

Während sie noch über Ähnlichkeiten zwischen dem römischen Reich und den Hunnen mit Gondor und Mordor sinnierte, hörte sie plötzlich Schritte im Archiv. Dann Stimmen. Jemand war hereingekommen und unterhielt sich jetzt mit Meister Saelon. Lilith lauschte aufgeregt. Ihr Herz hatte mit einem mal heftig zu pochen begonnen. Dann begriff sie fast ein wenig enttäuscht, dass die zweite Stimme nicht Faramir gehörte. Sie konnte die Worte nicht verstehen, aber der Tonfall war tief und bedächtig. So sprach kein junger Mann. Irgendetwas daran kam ihr vertraut vor, oder spielte ihr Gedächtnis ihr einen Streich? Dann durchzuckte eine Erinnerung sie wie ein Blitzschlag. Aber das konnte nicht sein, oder? Es war unmöglich. Sie hatte doch mit eigenen Augen gesehen, wie er in den Tod gestürzt war.

Im Bruchteil einer Sekunde war sie auf den Beinen und riss die Tür auf. Das Archiv vor ihr lag wie immer in Schatten gehüllt. Als ihre Augen sich jedoch an das Dämmerlicht gewöhnt hatten, sah sie den Neuankömmling. Er stütze sich auf einen Stab, länger als er selbst und war in einen weißen Mantel gehüllt, der bis auf seine Füße herabfiel. Bart und Haupthaar schimmerten wie Schnee. Ein schwaches Leuchten schien von seiner ganzen Gestalt auszugehen. Vielleicht lag es auch nur an den Staubkörnern, die um ihn in der Luft tanzten. Er hatte sich verändert, doch Lilith erkannte ihn sofort.

„Gandalf!" Ein Ausruf zwischen Freude, Unglauben und Erleichterung. Ihre Stimme überschlug sich beinahe. „Gandalf." Sie flog regelrecht auf ihn zu und stolperte dabei fast über ihren langen Rock. Am liebsten wäre sie ihm um den Hals gefallen, doch irgendetwas hielt sie zurück. Fassungslos blieb sie nur eine Armlänge von ihm entfernt stehen und starrte ihn an. Ein Lächeln breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus. Die Augen unter den dichten Brauen glitzerten.

„Mir ist es ebenfalls eine große Freude, dich wiederzusehen, Lilith. Und eine mächtige Erleichterung obendrein. Als man mir sagte, Denethor habe einer Fremden Zugang zu den Archiven gewährt, wollte ich meinen Ohren nicht trauen. Ich wagte kaum zu hoffen, dass du damit gemeint sein könntest."

„Aber wie", stammelte Lilith, deren Gedanken vor Verwunderung und Staunen wirr durcheinander wirbelten. Sie streckte eine Hand aus um seinen Umhang zu berühren. Um sich zu überzeugen, dass er tatsächlich vor ihr stand. Schmunzelnd ergriff er ihre Hand und drückte sie. Etwas Beruhigendes ging von seiner Berührung aus. „Aber ich habe gesehen, wie dieses Monster dich mit sich in den Abgrund gezogen hat." Die vertraute Anrede kam ihr wie selbstverständlich über die Lippen. Plötzlich kam Gandalf ihr wie ein alter Freund vor.

Er nickte und für einen Augenblick verdüsterten sich seine Züge. Gleich darauf war es vorüber, als ob eine Wolke für kurze Zeit die Sonne verdeckt hätte. „Und doch bin ich zurück gekehrt. Meine Aufgabe in Mittelerde ist noch nicht erfüllt. Aber ich bin froh, wenigstens eine meiner Sorgen losgeworden zu sein."

Nur am Rande bemerkte Lilith, dass Saelon sich geräuschlos aber kopfschüttelnd davonschlich. „Du hast dich verändert und bist doch derselbe geblieben." Noch immer machte es ihr nichts aus, ihre Gedanken vor ihm laut auszusprechen.

Er antwortete nicht sofort, sondern musterte sie mit einem nachdenklichen Blick. „Das gleiche könnte ich von dir behaupten. Vor mir steht nicht mehr die verängstigte junge Frau, die wir auf dem Weg durch Hulsten aufgelesen haben. Viel scheint seitdem geschehen zu sein und nicht nur Gutes, wie ich sehe." Sein Blick glitt über die halb verheilte Verletzung an Liliths Handgelenk, dann über ihre ganze Gestalt. Seine Augen wurden schmal. „Allerdings auch nicht nur Schlechtes, will ich meinen."

Lilith wusste nicht, auf was er anspielte. Eines hatte sich auf jeden Fall nicht verändert: Der alte Zauberer steckte immer noch voller Rätsel und undurchsichtiger Andeutungen.

„Leider habe ich nicht viel Zeit. Komm, erzähl mir, wie du von den Raurosfällen nach Minas Tirith gelangt bist."

„Woher weißt du davon?"

„Aragorn berichtete es mir. Er machte sich große Sorgen um dich und konnte sich dein Verschwinden nicht erklären. Er fürchtete die Orks hätten dich ebenso getötet wie Boromir, oder verschleppt wie Merry und Pippin. Er hielt es für unwahrscheinlich, dass du mit Frodo und Sam gegangen bist." Rasch hob er eine Hand, bevor sämtliche Fragen aus ihr hervorzusprudeln begannen. Es schien hunderte davon zu geben. „Erst du." Sein Ton duldete keine Widerrede.

Also schluckte sie notgedrungen alles hinunter, was ihr auf der Zunge lag und schilderte ihren langen, nicht unbedingt geraden Weg hierher. Angefangen von ihrer kopflosen Flucht zu den Booten, über ihre Gefangennahme durch die Orks bis zu den Waldläufern und ihrer Ankunft in der Stadt.

„Ist Heermeister Faramir noch in Minas Tirith?" wollte Gandalf schließlich wissen. „Ich hatte gehofft, ihn noch heute zu treffen."

Lilith schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, er musste zurück nach Ithilien." Gandalf horchte auf, als höre er etwas in ihrer Stimme, das ihn überraschte. Er bedachte sie mit einem weiteren undurchsichtigen Blick. „Aber was ist mit Aragron? Und Merry und Pippin? Wo hast du sie getroffen? Sind sie alle noch am Leben?"

Er hob kurz die Augenbrauen angesichts ihrer Aufregung. „Ja, soweit ich weiß leben sie alle noch. Aragorn, Legolas und Gimli haben zusammen mit dem Heer der Rohirrim in Gondors Rücken eine große Schlacht geschlagen und Merry und Pippin haben ihr ganz eigenes Abenteuer erlebt. Eines, das selbst mich erstaunt. Und das, unter uns gesagt, will schon etwas heißen. Was Frodo und Sam betrifft, so ist mir nur bekannt, dass sie nach Osten aufgebrochen sind. Mehr möchte ich dazu aus verständlichen Gründen nicht sagen." Entschlossen richtete er sich auf. „Leider kann ich nicht länger hier bei dir bleiben. Es gibt viel zu tun und es wird eine ganze Weile dauern, bevor ich mich wieder ausruhen kann. Hier ist noch etwas, worüber du dich freuen wirst: Ich bin nicht allein gekommen. Mein Begleiter ist bestimmt gerne bereit, sich bis in die Nacht hinein mit dir zu unterhalten. Wie ich ihn kenne, dürfte er gerade dabei sein, sich ein zweites Frühstück einzuverleiben."

###

Sie fand ihn in einer geschützten Ecke der Mauer im sechsten Ring. Einen Korb mit Essen zur Stärkung und einen Wächter der Festung zur Gesellschaft neben sich. Zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag glaubte sie ihr Herz müsse zerspringen, als sie ihn so sitzen sah. Einen Apfel in der Hand, beinahe vergnügt mit den Beinen baumelnd.

„Pippin" Es klang wie ein Aufschrei. Erstaunt blickte der Hobbit auf. Seine Augen wurden rund wie zwei Murmeln.

„Lilith" Nur einen Augenblick später lagen sie sich in den Armen. Anders als bei Gandalf, hatte sie hier keine Bedenken. Die Knie auf dem Boden drückte sie ihren kleinen Freund kurz an sich. Dann lachten sie, plapperten wild durcheinander, ohne dass einer auch nur die Fragen des anderen verstanden hätte. Es störte sie nicht.

„Ich hatte befürchtet, du seist tot", sagte Lilith schließlich, als sich die Aufregung einigermaßen gelegt hatte. Pippins Begleiter, sie erkannte ihn als den Soldaten, der an ihrem ersten Morgen in Minas Tirith vor ihrer Tür Wache gestanden hatte, quittierte das ihm gebotene Schauspiel lediglich mit einem fröhlichen Grinsen.

„Na und fast hättest du recht gehabt", gab der Hobbit zurück. Er biss ein großes Stück von dem gelben Apfel ab, den er selbstverständlich nicht vergessen hatte. „Merry und ich dachten schon, unser letztes Stündlein hätte geschlagen. Verschleppt von Orks und was nicht alles. Wir hatten wirklich eine gehörige Portion Glück und wenn wir Baumbart nicht getroffen hätten, wäre die ganze Geschichte womöglich übel ausgegangen."

„Ich verstehe nicht einmal die Hälfte von deinem Geschwafel, Peregrin Tuck", bemerkte sie kopfschüttelnd. „Gandalf meinte, ihr hättet ein erstaunliches Abenteuer erlebt."

„Und ob", bestätigte er. „Aber wie ist es dir ergangen, Lilith? Du warst ganz plötzlich verschwunden. Auf einmal gab es da nur noch unzählige Orks und Boromir."

„Weil ich einmal in meinem Leben klug genug war, einem Befehl zu gehorchen. Ihr hättet ebenfalls weglaufen sollen." Obwohl sie von ernsten Dingen sprachen, konnte sie nichts gegen das Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht unternehmen.

Sie stritten sich noch ein bisschen, dann verlangte die Neugierde nach der jeweiligen Geschichte des anderen; und als sie so in der Sonne saßen und von vergangenen Gefahren berichteten, schienen die Schrecken der Zukunft für eine kleine Weile in den Hintergrund zu treten.


	25. Verschattet

**25. Verschattet **

„_Light fails at dawn_

_The moon is down_

_And deadly the night reigns"_

_(Time stands still (at the iron hill), Blind Guardian) _

Am nächsten Morgen ging die Sonne nicht auf. Jedenfalls schien es Lilith so, als sie sich den Schlaf aus den Augen rieb und ans Fenster trat. Obwohl sie dem Gefühl nach viele Stunden geschlafen hatte, herrschte draußen immer noch Nacht. Oder doch ein so trübes Dämmerlicht, als wolle gleich ein Gewitter losbrechen. Über den ganzen Himmel erstreckte sich eine dicke schwarze Wolkendecke wie Rauch. Kein Sonnenstrahl drang hindurch. Eine düstere Helligkeit, kaum genug um die Ebene vor der Stadt erkennen zu können, war alles, was blieb. Lilith fühlte sich unbehaglich. Sie schlang die Arme um ihren Oberkörper und fragte sich, ob die Dunkelheit ein Zeichen drohenden Unheils sei.

Unter sich in den Ringen der Stadt hörte sie die festen Schritte von Soldaten und das Klirren von Rüstungen. Waffen wurden für den Kampf bereit gemacht, Klingen geschliffen. Ab und zu wieherte ein Pferd oder eine Stimme rief barsch einen Befehl. Es klang wie in einem äußerst gefährlichen Bienenstock.

Lilith hatte gestern mit Pippin am großen Tor gestanden und sie einmarschieren sehen; die Truppen, die aus den südlichen Lehen zur Verteidigung von Minas Tirith anrückten. Der Soldat, mit dem sie den Hobbit getroffen hatte, hatte sie mit seinem Sohn Bergil dorthin geschickt. Der Junge, höchstens zehn oder elf Jahre alt, hatte sich ebenfalls geweigert die Stadt zu verlassen. Wie ein Fremdenführer hatte er ihnen alles erklärt, jedem Wappen einen Namen zugeordnet und ihnen die Anführer gezeigt. Hätte Lilith nicht gewusst, dass es sich hier um Dinge von tödlichem Ernst handelte, sie hätte sich gefühlt wie bei einem der Mittelalterturniere, die ihr Bruder so gerne besuchte. Besonders beeindruckt hatte sie die letzte Gruppe. Eine Abteilung, die unter einem silbernen Schwanenbanner ritt und von Fürst Imrahil, einem Verwandten des Truchsess, befehligt wurde. Alles in allem jedoch zählte die Verstärkung für die Stadt Gondors nicht mehr als dreitausend Mann. Es hätte der betroffenen Gesichter der verbliebenen Stadtbewohner nicht bedurft, um ihr klar zu machen, dass dies eine lächerlich geringe Zahl war und alle auf mehr gehofft hatten.

Als sie sich schließlich auf den Weg ins Archiv machte hing die Düsternis wie eine dumpfe Drohung über ihr. Kein Windhauch regte sich. Die Luft war stickig und schwer zu atmen. Lilith fror trotz ihres grauen Umhangs aus Lothlorien, den sie heute über ihrem Kleid trug. Allein die Berührung des Gewebes schien die schleichende Furcht erträglicher zu machen, die sich der ganzen Stadt bemächtigt hatte. Kurz versuchte sie die goldenen Blätter des Elbenreiches vor ihrem inneren Auge heraufzubeschwören doch die Erinnerung blieb matt und farblos, wie ein verblichenes Foto. Bedrückt dachte sie daran, dass sie heute wahrscheinlich herzlich wenig von Pippin zu sehen bekommen würde. Der Hobbit hatte gestern in einem Anfall von Edelmut dem Truchsess den Lehnseid geschworen und musste heute seinen Dienst antreten.

Auch in den Archiven war es heute finsterer als sonst. Kein Licht fiel durch das Fenster in der Decke. Nur die Flammen der Lampen beleuchteten notdürftig die Regalreihen. Längst nicht alle davon brannten, doch selbst diese wenigen wirkten gedämpfter als sonst.

„Es hat keinen Sinn, die übrigen anzuzünden", winkte Saelon ab, nachdem Lilith angeboten hatte, diese Arbeit für ihn zu erledigen. „Solange nur wir beide hier sind, wäre es eine schändliche Verschwendung von Lampenöl. Wer weiß schon, wie lange wir mit unserem Vorrat auskommen müssen?"

Liliths Magen fühlte sich plötzlich so an, als habe sie etwas sehr Wuseliges zum Frühstück gegessen. „Dann seid Ihr Euch also sicher, dass uns eine Belagerung bevorsteht?"

Der alte Mann nickte. „So sicher wie ich hier stehe. Das da draußen ist kein irdisches Wetter. Es ist irgendein übler Dunst aus Mordor um den Dienern des dunklen Herrschers den Marsch vor unsere Mauern zu erleichtern. Die meisten von ihnen ertragen das Sonnenlicht nicht."

„Ihr meint Orks, nicht wahr?" Lilith schauderte. Für ihren Geschmack hatte sie von den ekligen Geschöpfen genug für ihr ganzes Leben gesehen.

„Orks vor allem. Doch es gibt noch grausigere Geschöpfe, die seinem Befehl folgen. Selbst Menschen aus dem fernen Osten und Süden stehen in seinen Diensten." Er verzog dabei das Gesicht, als hätte er einen üblen Geschmack auf der Zunge. Seine nächsten Worte waren so leise, dass Lilith sie kaum verstehen konnte. „Ich hatte gehofft, das nicht mehr miterleben zu müssen."

Lilith gab ihm im Stillen völlig recht. Ohne ein weiteres Wort nahm sie das Buch vom vorigen Tag aus seinen Händen und verzog sich an ihren Leseplatz. Selbst hier, wo alles auf eine gute Beleuchtung ausgelegt war, hatte sie manchmal Schwierigkeiten, die Buchstaben zu entziffern.

Schließlich gab sie es auf. Es gelang ihr heute ohnehin nicht, sich zu konzentrieren. Ohne Unterlass schweiften ihre Gedanken von längst vergangenen Ereignissen zu den Schatten im Osten. Zu den Landstrichen jenseits des großen Stromes und zu dem Mann, der dort einen gefährlichen Auftrag in Feindesland zu erfüllen hatte.

Sie wollte sich nicht einmal wünschen, Faramir wäre wieder hier bei ihr. Das war töricht. Sie wünschte sich nur er wäre an einem wenigstens halbwegs sicheren Ort ohne eine Armee von Orks im Nacken. Es war schlimm genug, hinter den Mauern einer Stadt zu sitzen und auf das Verhängnis zu warten, das unaufhaltsam auf sie zurollte. Ihr sollte nicht auch noch schlecht vor Angst um jemanden sein, der ihr plötzlich viel zu sehr am Herzen lag. Dessen Leben ihr mit einem mal mehr bedeutete als ihre eigene Sicherheit. Dessen Kuss ausreichte um sie nicht mehr mit vollem Eifer nach einem Weg zurück in ihre Welt suchen zu lassen.

###

Irgendwann im Laufe des Nachmittags ging sie dazu über unruhig die Regale des Archivs abzuschreiten. Ihr Blick glitt über die Buchrücken und Schriftrollen ohne an etwas bestimmtem hängen zu bleiben. Sie konnte einfach keinen Augenblick länger still sitzen. Wenn sie nicht bald etwas zu tun fand, würde sie verrückt werden, das spürte sie genau.

Es dauerte nicht lange bis Saelon fluchend auf sie zu schlurfte. „Was soll das werden?", herrschte er sie an. „Wenn Ihr mich in den Wahnsinn treiben möchtet seid Ihr auf dem besten Weg dazu. Bleibt stehen, setzt Euch hin oder verschwindet aber hört mit diesem verdammten Herumrennen auf." Offensichtlich zerrte die unheilvolle Stimmung auch an seinen Nerven.

„Ich mache mir nur schreckliche Sorgen, das ist alles." Es kostete sie beinahe unglaubliche Selbstbeherrschung, länger als einige Sekunden an einem Fleck zu bleiben. Unbewusst spielten ihre Finger mit einer dunklen Strähne, die sich aus ihrem Haarknoten gelöst hatte.

Der zornige Gesichtsausdruck des alten Archivars glättete sich ein wenig. „Ich wünschte, ich könnte etwas zu Eurer Beruhigung beitragen. Aber unter den gegebenen Umständen wird sich dafür schwerlich etwas finden lassen."

Lilith versucht ein schwaches Lächeln, das jämmerlich aussehen musste. „Ihr könntet mich ablenken. Wo sind wir neulich stehengeblieben? Beim Übergang der Regierungsmacht auf die Truchsesse?"

Er grinste, obwohl er alles andere als fröhlich aussah. „Ein weiser Entschluss, nicht als unwissende Närrin sterben zu wollen", bemerkte er spitz und begann mit seinen Ausführungen. Er war noch nicht weiter gekommen als bis zur Regierungszeit des dritten Truchsessen, als Lilith in unterbrach. Ihr war etwas äußerst Wichtiges eingefallen und in ihrer Aufregung konnte sie es nicht für sich behalten.

„Verzeiht Meister Saelon, aber dürfte ich Euch eine sehr verwegene Frage stellen?"

Er runzelte kurz die Stirn, nickte aber dann. „Einverstanden, wenn ich im Gegenzug auch Euch eine stellen darf."

„Oh", damit hatte sie nicht gerechnet. „Gut. Aber ich lasse Euch gerne den Vortritt." Lilith konnte sich nicht vorstelle, worum es ging.

„Gestern schient Ihr mit Mithrandir sehr vertraut zu sein. Wie kommt das?"

Lilith fiel ein Stein vom Herzen. Diese Frage konnte sie leicht beantworten. „Wir sind ein gutes Stück auf dem Weg hierher zusammen gereist und wurden durch ungünstige Umstände voneinander getrennt." Sie hielt kurz inne. „Ich war fest davon überzeugt, ihn nie wieder zu sehen."

„Hm." Der alte Archivar strich sich nachdenklich durch den langen Bart. „Er scheint recht viel von Euch zu halten."

Lilith musste unwillkürlich lachen. „Nein, das glaube ich nicht. Ich denke, es hat ihn nur erleichtert, mich ebenfalls am Leben zu sehen." Kurz blitzen die Erinnerungen an ihre ersten Tage in Mittelerde in ihrem Gedächtnis auf. Der graue Zauberer, wie er bei den Gefährten ein gutes Wort für sie einlegte, wie er von ihrer Urgroßmutter erzählte, wie er selbst in den Tiefen von Moria ihre Frage nach den Elbenbuchstaben beantwortete. „Er war immer sehr freundlich und geduldig mit mir."

Saelon nickte. „Jetzt zu Eurer verwegenen Frage."

„Ich weiß, ich habe Euch noch nicht verraten, was ich hier eigentlich suche. Aber falls ich nicht fündig werden sollte, kann es sein, dass ich auf unbestimmte Zeit in Minas Tirith festsitze. Nach unserem Gespräch neulich sollte ich es eigentlich besser wissen aber…" Sie traute sich nicht, ihn bei den nächsten Worten anzusehen. „Könntet Ihr Euch vielleicht doch vorstellen mich als Lehrling anzunehmen?" Als sie es so hörte, konnte sie selbst kaum glauben, dass sie diese Worte tatsächlich gesagt hatte. Es war bestimmt verfrüht, ihre Hoffnung auf eine Rückkehr in ihre Welt aufzugeben, nur weil sie nach ein paar Tagen noch keinen Hinweis auf ihre Urgroßmutter ausgemacht hatte. Allerdings konnte eine Rückversicherung nicht schaden, oder?

Saelon erwiderte nichts, was Lilith als positives Zeichen wertete, hatte sie doch mit einem entrüsteten Aufschrei gerechnet. Erst als sein Schweigen länger andauerte, wagte sie es den Blick zu heben. Er zwirbelte mit einer Hand die Spitze seines grauen Barts und betrachtete sie mit unbewegtem Gesicht. Nach einer Ewigkeit schien er zu einem Entschluss gekommen zu sein. „Für den unwahrscheinlichen Fall, dass wir diesen Krieg unbeschadet überstehen und dann beide noch hier sind, werde ich es mir durch den Kopf gehen lassen. Aber dazu wird es mehr als ein Wunder brauchen."

Lilith machte gerade den Mund auf um ihm erstaunt zu danken, da hörten sie den Schrei. Markerschütternd und schrill, wie der Ruf eines monströsen Raubvogels, dabei jedoch so durchdringend, dass sie sich unwillkürlich die Ohren zuhielten. Kalte Verzweiflung durchbohrte Liliths Herz wie eine Klinge. Sie krümmte sich. Es bereitete ihr fast körperliche Schmerzen. Das Licht schien mit einem Mal noch düsterer, ihr Schicksal noch ungewisser, das Verhängnis unabwendbar zu sein. Doch es rief auch etwas in ihr wach. Den trotzigen Willen des Besiegten, der sich ein letztes Mal aufrichtet um seinem Tod ins Gesicht zu sehen.

Gegen jede Vernunft trugen ihre Füße sie in die Schreibkammer und zu den Fenstern, die sich nach drei Seiten öffneten. Welches Wesen konnte einen solchen Schrei ausstoßen? Sobald sie einen Blick auf die Ebene vor der Stadt geworfen hatte, verfluchte sie ihre Neugier. Dennoch konnte sie ihre Augen nicht abwenden. Entsetzt starrte sie in das Dämmerlicht hinaus.

Schatten bewegten sich in der drückenden Luft wie riesige Aasgeier. Gewaltige Schwingen verdunkelten den Himmel, verbreiten Todesangst bei denen, die ihrer ansichtig wurden. Liliths Hände umklammerten das steinerne Fensterbrett so fest, dass es wehtat. Sie hätte sich am liebsten zwischen den Regalen des Archivs versteckt, doch irgendetwas hielt sie davon ab.

Dann entdeckte sie die fünf Gestalten, die auf scheuenden Pferden verzweifelt versuchten, die Stadt zu erreichen. Die unsäglichen Geschöpfe kreisten über ihnen in der Luft, stießen immer wieder herab wie Möwen auf einen Fischschwarm. Trotzdem wirkte es noch nicht wie ein richtiger Angriff. Eher wie eine Drohung, ein grausames Spiel. Es konnte jedoch nicht mehr lange dauern, bis sie die Reiter im Ernst attackieren würden. Was dann passieren würde, wollte Lilith sich lieber nicht vorstellen.

Ein zweites Mal gellte der schreckliche Schrei zur Stadt herüber und Liliths Herz schien für einen Moment zu erstarren. Sie wollte sich zu Boden werfen und in Sicherheit kriechen, doch ihr Körper verweigerte ihr den Gehorsam. Sie hörte ein Keuchen neben sich und bemerkte, dass Saelon ihr gefolgt war. Seine Augen traten vor Entsetzen beinahe aus den Höhlen. Er hatte die Lippen zu einem dünnen Strich zusammengepresst im Kampf gegen die Furcht, die die finsteren Wesen verströmten wie einen giftigen Hauch.

Plötzlich klang schwach wie aus weiter Ferne ein Trompetensignal von unten herauf, das mit einem langen hohen Ton endete. Schreie wurden in der Stadt laut. Neben ihr schnappte Saelon erschrocken nach Luft.

„Der Heermeister Faramir. Das ist sein Ton."

Von einem Moment auf den anderen bekam Liliths Angst eine völlig neue Dimension. Wie gelähmt stand sie da, unfähig den Blick von dem schrecklichen Geschehen loszureißen oder auch nur die Augen zu schließen. In ihr jedoch herrschte ein wilder Aufruhr. Sie konnte keinen klaren Gedanken fassen. Ihr Herz raste bis sie glaubte es müsse zerspringen. Jede Furcht um sich selbst und ihr ungewisses Schicksal hatte sich in Luft aufgelöst angesichts der Tatsache, dass es Faramir und seine Männer waren, die vor den Mauern der Stadt um ihr Leben kämpften.

„Seht doch, was ist das?" Saelons Stimme, halb überschlagen und ein wenig hysterisch bahnte sich einen Weg ins Chaos hinter ihrer Stirn. Sie folgte seinem ausgestreckten Finger und stieß einen überraschten Schrei aus.

Von Norden her näherte sich eine weitere Gestalt zu Pferde, schnell wie ein Vogel mit dem Wind im Rücken. Ein sonderbarer Glanz schien von dem Reiter auszugehen. Er schimmerte in der Düsternis, die den Pelennor einhüllte.

„Das ist Gandalf!" Ihre Augen konnten es nicht mit Bestimmtheit erkennen, aber sie spürte die unerschütterliche Gewissheit. Das dort unten war der alte Zauberer, der den Bedrängten zu Hilfe eilte. Rufe aus der Stadt drangen zu ihnen herauf. Der alarmierte Klang von Kriegshörnern und das Rennen unzähliger Füße. Lilith hoffte, dass sie einen Ausfall vorbereiteten um den Heermeister und seine Begleiter nach Minas Tirith zu holen.

Die schrecklichen Schattenwesen ließen jetzt von der kleinen Gruppe ab, die sich weiterhin tapfer auf die Mauern der Stadt zubewegte. Sie drehten ab und stürzten sich auf Gandalf. Lilith wusste später nie, ob ihre Augen ihr nicht einen Streich gespielt hatten, doch es kam ihr so vor, als ginge ein heller Strahl von der erhobenen Hand des Zauberers aus, der die Angreifer blendete. Kreischend stoben sie davon und verschwanden in der Finsternis. Triumphgeheul erhob sich von den Mauerkronen unter ihnen.

Liliths Beine gaben vor Erleichterung beinahe unter ihr nach. Sie stützte sich auf das Fensterbrett. Mit einem Mal merkte sie, dass ihr Tränen übers Gesicht liefen. Sie konnte nichts dagegen tun und es war ihr auch völlig egal. Neben ihr reckte Meister Saelon eine Faust in die Luft.

„Der alte Mithrandir hat ihnen gelehrt, was es heißt, sich mit ihm anzulegen. Ha! Mag der dunkle Herrscher seine schwarzen Kreaturen über den Fluss schicken, wir haben den weißen Reiter!" Ein Feuer loderte in seinen Augen, das sein Alter Lügen strafte. „Wo wollt Ihr hin?", rief er Lilith verwundert nach, als diese sich umdrehte und aus der Tür stürzte.

Sie blieb ihm die Antwort schuldig. Um ehrlich zu sein, verschwendete sie kaum einen Gedanken an Gandalf oder ihn. In ihr gab es nur noch einen Wunsch: Sie musste zu Faramir. Sie musste sehen, ob es ihm gut ging. Ob er wirklich zurückgekehrt war.

Mit geschürztem Rock rannte sie durch die Regalreihen und aus dem Archiv. Ihre Füße flogen regelrecht die Stufen hinunter, trugen sie in den Hof der Festung. Menschen strömten von allen Seiten zusammen und auf das Tor zum sechsten Ring zu. Alle hatten den Kampf vor den Mauern der Stadt und Mithrandirs Sieg über die Schergen Mordors beobachtet. Hier traf sie auf Pippin. Seine Wangen glühten.

„Hast du das gesehen, Lilith?" schrie er ihr über den Lärm hinweg zu. Sie hätte ihn beinahe nicht erkannt, in der Tracht des weißen Turms, die er trug. Ganz in Schwarz und Silber war er gekleidet mit dem Zeichen des Baumes auf der Brust und einem kleinen Helm mit Rabenflügeln an den Seiten auf dem Lockenkopf. Inmitten der Menge wirkte er wie ein Kind, das Soldat spielt. Er packte sie am Arm um sie zum stehenbleiben zu bewegen. „Du brauchst nicht hinunterzulaufen. Sie werden auf ihrem Weg zum Truchsess hier vorbeikommen."

Lilith erkannte, dass er Recht hatte. Also blieb sie dicht bei ihm und gemeinsam suchten sie sich einen Platz nahe am Festungstor. Der Hobbit plapperte aufgeregt vor sich hin.

„Das waren schwarze Reiter, Lilith. Die gleichen, die uns schon im Auenland verfolgt und uns an der Wetterspitze angegriffen haben. Die Frodo an der Furt der Lautwasser fast erwischt hätten. Jetzt haben sie fliegende Reittiere bekommen. Ich glaubte, ich müsste sterben vor Angst. Aber Beregond dachte die ganze Zeit nur an den Heermeister Faramir und wie man ihm zu Hilfe eilen könne. Er ist wirklich sehr tapfer."

Lilith hörte nur mit einem halben Ohr zu. Um sie herum wurde die Dunkelheit von Fackelschein erhellt, der sich auf Helmen und Kettenhemden spiegelte. Es befanden sich wirklich hauptsächlich noch Soldaten in Minas Tirith. Krieger, die sich über Gandalfs Triumph freuten und dem alten Zauberer und ihrem Heermeister zujubelten.

Ein energisches Zupfen an ihrem Ärmel ließ sie wieder hinunter zu Pippin blicken. Er runzelte die Stirn. „Aber was ist mit dir los, Lilith? Hast du geweint?"

Sie winkte ab, während sie sich rasch die Tränen abwischte. „Ich hatte ebenfalls furchtbare Angst, Pippin", erklärte sie, woraufhin der Hobbit kurz ihre Hand drückte.

Inzwischen waren die Rufe um sie her immer lauter geworden. Durch das offene Tor konnten sie jetzt zwei Reiter erkennen, die langsam den Berg herauf kamen. Der eine hatte sein weißes Gewand wieder unter einem grauen Umhang verborgen, nur Haare und Bart leuchteten noch im Feuerschein. Der andere trug die grünbraune Tracht der Waldläufer. Es war Faramir.

Liliths Herz machte einen kleinen Freudensprung und stimmte im Stillen in den Jubel um sie herum mit ein. Er war tatsächlich zurückgekommen. Er hatte sein Versprechen gehalten. Sie wusste nicht, wann sie sich das letzte Mal so froh gefühlt hatte.

Direkt vor dem Tor stiegen Gandalf und der Heermeister ab und gingen zu Fuß weiter. Faramirs Schritte wirkten schwer und müde. Er schien völlig erschöpft zu sein. Kurz blieb er stehen um mit einem der Torwächter zu reden. Als sie sein Gesicht im Licht der Fackeln dabei zum ersten Mal deutlich erblickte, erschrak Lilith. Es zeigte den Ausdruck von jemandem, der etwas Grauenvolles erlebt hatte, doch jetzt wieder ruhig war. Der Nachhall eines namenlosen Schreckens spiegelte sich noch in seinen grauen Augen. Es tat ihr in der Seele weh, ihn so zu sehen und machte ihr gleichzeitig Angst.

Pippin hatte sich inzwischen den begeisterten Rufen der Männer angeschlossen. „Faramir" schrie er immer wieder mit seiner hellen Stimme, die im allgemeinen Trubel irgendwie fehl am Platz klang. Das hörte selbst Faramir, denn er drehte sich überrascht um.

„Ein Halbling. Und in der Hoftracht des Turms. Woher…" Seine Worte hörten sich beinahe bestürzt an.

„Ja. Er kam mit mir aus dem Land der Halblinge", mischte sich nun Gandalf ein und trat neben den Heermeister. Eine tiefe Falte erschien mit einem Mal zwischen seinen buschigen Augenbrauen. „Er scheint nicht der erste seines Volkes zu sein, den Ihr zu Gesicht bekommt."

Faramir schüttelte den Kopf. Dann fiel sein Blick auf Lilith.

Diese hatte die ganze Zeit halb hinter Pippin gestanden und gegen den Impuls gekämpft zu ihm zu laufen. Sie wollte ihm am liebsten um den Hals fallen. Ihn festhalten und nie wieder loslassen. Ihrem Kuss von neulich noch unzählige weitere hinzufügen. Doch das ging natürlich nicht. Nicht hier. Also sagte sie gar nichts und hoffte er könne all das irgendwie in ihrem Gesicht lesen.

Es schien zu funktionieren. Er lächelte und für einen Moment hatte sie das Gefühl allein mit ihm auf dem Hof zu stehen. Dann nahm Gandalf Faramir am Arm und sagte etwas vom Herrn der Stadt. Lilith bekam es gar nicht richtig mit, doch ehe sie es sich versah hatten die beiden sich mit Pippin im Schlepptau auf den Weg zur Thronhalle gemacht. Im Umdrehen nickte Faramir ihr zu und sie verstand, dass es ein Versprechen für später sein sollte. Gandalf bemerkte es aus dem Augenwinkel und eine seiner Augenbrauen wanderte fragend in die Höhe, als er kurz zu Lilith hinüber sah. Dann waren sie zwischen den Kriegern der Festung verschwunden.

###

Eine Ewigkeit später, so kam es Lilith jedenfalls vor, saß sie auf einem breiten Sims im Windschatten der Mauer des sechsten Rings. Sie lehnte den Kopf an den Stein hinter ihr und sah in den Himmel hinauf. Aber es gab keine Sterne und keinen Mond heute Nacht. Nur eine absolute Schwärze, die noch dadurch verstärkt wurde, dass kaum Lichter in der Stadt brannten. Auf Befehl des Truchsess sollte so wenig Feuerschein wie möglich aus den Mauern dringen. Die geflügelten Schatten standen allen noch deutlich genug vor Augen.

Doch kein Ungeheuer und sei es auch der Schrecken der dunklen Flammen aus Moria hätte Lilith davon abhalten können auf Faramir zu warten. Unmittelbar nach seiner Ankunft war sie zurück ins Archiv gegangen, um Saelon die Nachricht zu bringen, dass sowohl Gandalf als auch Faramir wohlbehalten zurückgekehrt waren. Dann hatte sie den Geschichten des alten Mannes so lange gelauscht, bis sie es vor Ungeduld nicht mehr aushielt. Wie lange konnte die Unterredung zwischen Denethor und seinem Sohn dauern? Draußen war inzwischen die Nacht hereingebrochen, doch sie konnte sich einfach nicht dazu aufraffen in ihr Zimmer im Gästehaus zu gehen. Sie wollte den freien Himmel über sich haben und sei er auch von der düstersten Wolke aus Mordor verdeckt.

Schließlich hatte sie sich auf dem Sims niedergelassen. Der weiße Stein in ihrem Rücken fühlte sich kühl an, aber der Umhang aus Lothlorien hielt sie warm. Der Wind wehte ihr beharrlich eine lose Haarsträhne ins Gesicht, die sie sich ebenso beharrlich immer wieder hinters Ohr strich. Allmählich forderte die Aufregung des Tages ihren Tribut. Sie merkte, wie ihre Augenlider schwer wurden. Vielleicht war es unvernünftig auf Faramir zu warten? Immerhin hatte er vorhin mehr als erschöpft ausgesehen. Woher sollte er außerdem wissen, wo er sie finden würde? Aber Vernunft war etwas, das in dieser ganzen Sache nur eine sehr untergeordnete Rolle spielte.

Sie seufzte. Wie weit war es mit ihr gekommen? Da saß sie nun wie ein liebeskranker Teenager. Ihre Freundin Maria hätte sich darüber köstlich amüsiert. Lilith hatte mehrere dramatische Liebesgeschichten mit ihrer Freundin durch litten und sich beständig anhören müssen, sie wäre doch nicht normal. Nur weil sie sich nicht alle paar Monate Hals über Kopf in jemand verliebte, der sich nach kurzer Zeit als Enttäuschung herausstellte. Aber was war schon normal? Die letzten zwei Monate ihres Lebens bestimmt nicht.

Die Gedanken an Maria und ihr Zuhause hatten sie fast schon ins Reich der Träume geleitet, als sie durch Schritte und Stimmen aufgeschreckt wurde. Noch bevor sie wieder richtig zu sich gekommen war, erkannte sie Gandalfs ruhigen Tonfall.

„Was immer Euer Vater auch von Euch verlangen mag, setzt Euer Leben nicht leichtfertig aufs Spiel. Ihr werdet hier noch für andere Dinge gebraucht, als für den Krieg." An der Stelle, wo die Straße vom Tor der Festung herunterkam, sah sie den alten Zauberer mit einer kleinen Fackel in der Hand. Neben ihm stand Faramir und der gedrungene Schatten am Saum von Gandalfs grauem Umhang musste Pippin sein.

„Habt Dank für Euren Ratschlag, Mithrandir. Der Morgen wird zeigen, was der Rat beschließt." Faramir nickte dem Zauberer zu, der nach einem kurzen Gruß zusammen mit dem Hobbit in der Dunkelheit verschwand. Die winzige Flamme hüpfte eine Zeitlang durch die Nacht wie ein Glühwürmchen.

„Faramir." Es klang so atemlos, dass sie Angst hatte, er würde es nicht hören. Im selben Moment war sie aufgesprungen und lief ihm entgegen. Zwei Schritte von ihm entfernt jedoch blieb sie stehen, plötzlich in ihre alte Schüchternheit zurückfallend. Sie wollte ihm so viel sagen und wusste nicht wie.

„Lilith." Im Halbdunkel konnte sie seine Überraschung mehr hören als sehen. „Was tust du nachts allein hier draußen?"

„Ich habe auf dich gewartet." Sie hielt es für sinnlos eine Ausrede erfinden zu wollen.

Ohne eine Erwiderung schloss er sie in die Arme. Hielt sie fest wie etwas, das er schon verloren geglaubt und jetzt wiedergefunden hatte. Sie vergrub das Gesicht in seiner Schulter und musste gegen Tränen der Erleichterung ankämpfen, die abermals in ihr emporsteigen wollten. Sie wusste selbst nicht, woher sie plötzlich kamen. Es war fast, als falle die ganze Anspannung, die ganze Furcht durch seine Berührung mit einem Mal von ihr ab.

„Ich hatte schreckliche Angst, dass du da draußen sterben könntest", brachte sie schließlich hervor. Es klang immer noch ein wenig wackelig.

„Ich auch", gestand er leise und drückte ihr einen Kuss aufs Haar. Dann schob er sie leicht von sich um ihr ins Gesicht zu sehen. „Aber ich hatte versprochen zurückzukommen, oder etwa nicht?"

Gegen ihren Willen musste Lilith lächeln. „Es sieht so aus als hätten wir beide unsere Versprechen gehalten." Seine Züge verdüsterten sich bei diesen Worten.

„Es war ein Fehler von mir, dich darum zu bitten in der Stadt zu bleiben, Lilith. Nach dem heutigen Tag erscheint es mir unüberlegt und selbstsüchtig. Seit Jahren haben wir gegen die Handlanger des dunklen Herrschers gekämpft doch diese Wesen sind anders. Grausamer und schrecklicher als alles, was ich bisher erlebt habe. Ich wäre unter ihren Flügeln fast verzweifelt. Wenn Mithrandir sie nicht vertrieben hätte…" Er ließ es unausgesprochen aber Lilith wusste nur zu gut, worauf er hinauswollte. Selbst aus der Entfernung hatte sie die Anwesenheit der schwarzen Reiter kaum ertragen. „Ich weiß es ist zu spät, dich jetzt noch nach Süden zu schicken, aber…"

„Nein", unterbrach sie ihn heftig. Sie schüttelte seine Hände ab und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Sprich es gar nicht erst aus. Ich werde nicht gehen. Ich habe mich entschieden. Vielleicht war es der dümmste Einfall meines Lebens aber es lässt sich nicht mehr ändern. Du kannst mich nicht wegschicken. Jetzt nicht mehr."

Faramir schüttelte den Kopf angesichts ihrer trotzigen Reaktion. „Was ist nur mit dem verängstigten Wesen geschehen, das ich aus dem verbotenen Weiher gezogen habe?" Diese wenigen Worte reichten aus um Liliths Ärger auf einen Schlag verpuffen zu lassen.

„Es ist dir begegnet", antwortete sie und wusste im gleichen Augenblick, dass dies der Wahrheit entsprach. Erst durch Faramir hatte sie ein wenig zu ihrem alten Selbst zurück gefunden. Sich nicht mehr gefühlt wie ein Stück Treibholz, das ohne eigenen Willen von einem Ort zum anderen getragen wurde.

Wortlos zog er sie an sich und küsste sie. Erst jetzt wurde ihr bewusst, wie sehr sie darauf gewartet hatte. Sie schlang die Arme um seinen Hals. Er war am Leben und hier bei ihr. Das war alles, was zählte. Doch sie spürte noch etwas anderes, etwas Verzweifeltes in seiner Berührung. Es verwirrte sie.

„Ich habe gehört, was Gandalf vorhin zu dir gesagt hat", begann sie deswegen, als sie ihrer Stimme wieder vertraute. Ihr Atem ging immer noch ein wenig schneller. „Was hat er damit gemeint?"

„Das ist eine lange Geschichte und keine, über die ich hier auf offener Straße sprechen möchte", erklärte er entschieden. „Komm, ich bring dich zum Gästehaus und du erzählst mir währenddessen, wie es dir im Archiv ergangen ist."

Damit musste sie sich notgedrungen zufrieden geben. Also ergriff sie seinen angebotenen Arm und ging neben ihm durch die Dunkelheit.

###

„Ich habe Frodo und Sam in Ithilien getroffen", sagte Faramir schließlich. Er saß auf einem der beiden Stühle in ihrem Zimmer. Erst im Schein der kleinen Lampe konnte sie die dunklen Schatten unter seinen grauen Augen sehen. Jede Bewegung verriet seine Müdigkeit, als trage er eine schwere Last auf seinen Schultern. Es beunruhigte sie. „Jetzt weiß ich auch, mit welchem Auftrag eure Gemeinschaft betraut war."

Lilith starrte ihn ungläubig an. Frodo und Sam waren noch am Leben und immer noch auf ihrer hoffnungslosen Mission. Sie konnte nur erahnen, was diese Nachricht für Gandalf bedeutete. Für sie alle bedeutete. Bis jetzt hatte sie sich nie groß Gedanken darüber gemacht, doch inzwischen lag ihr das Schicksal Mittelerdes mehr am Herzen, als sie sich eingestehen wollte.

„Ich habe sie ziehen lassen." Er seufzte und fuhr sich mit der Hand durchs Haar. „Es war die einzig richtige Entscheidung, davon bin ich fest überzeugt. Doch mein Vater billigt sie nicht. In seinen Augen habe ich versagt. Wie so oft." Faramir stand auf und trat ans Fenster, als könne er in der Schwärze draußen die Antworten auf all seine Zweifel finden. „Er wünscht, dass unsere Plätze vertauscht gewesen wären. Dass Boromir am Leben sei…" Er ließ den Rest unausgesprochen.

Lilith brach bei diesen Worten fast das Herz. Seine Stimme klang ruhig, doch sie spürte die tiefe Niedergeschlagenheit dahinter. Sie fühlte sich hilflos und schrecklich zornig. Was für ein Vater brachte es über sich, seinem Sohn so etwas ins Gesicht zu sagen? Sie schwieg aber trat neben ihn und legte vorsichtig ihre Hand auf seine. Sie kam sich reichlich unbeholfen vor. Faramir blickte immer noch mit starrem Gesicht in die Nacht hinaus.

„Er wird mich nach Osgiliath schicken, dessen bin ich mir sicher. Trotz allem will er die äußersten Verteidigungsanlagen nicht preisgeben. Nur dort kann der Feind in großer Zahl über den Fluss setzen. Dort wird es beginnen." Ein Kopfschütteln. „Wir werden die verlassene Stadt nicht lange halten können. Nicht mit Gegnern wie diesen geflügelten Schatten. Trotzdem werde ich mich seinem Willen beugen. Wir haben einen Heerführer zu wenig."

Eine kalte Furcht schnürte Lilith bei diesen Worten die Kehle zu. Ihre Finger schlossen sich fester um seine.

„Wann?"

„Morgen." Zwei Silben, doch sie klangen wie das Ende der Welt. Faramir nahm ihre Hände und blickte ihr ernst ins Gesicht. „Diesmal werde ich dir nichts versprechen können."

Lilith hatte das Gefühl, keine Luft mehr zu bekommen. Sie musste nicht fragen, ob er damit rechnete von dem verlorenen Posten an den Ufern des großen Stroms zurück zu kehren. Sie konnte die Antwort in seinen Augen lesen. Unfähig sich zu bewegen oder auch nur einen Ton hervorzubringen sah sie ihn an.

„Es tut mir leid." Sanft strich er ihr eine lose Haarsträhne aus der Stirn. Dann wandte er sich ab.

„Faramir." Sein Name wurde fast zu einem Aufschrei in ihrem Mund. Ohne zu überlegen vertrat sie ihm den Weg. Er hatte bereits die Hand nach der Tür ausgestreckt. „Geh nicht." Jetzt war sie es, die ihn festhielt, ihn küsste, wie sie es bereits im Hof der Festung hatte tun wollen. Er erwiderte nichts. Worte waren überflüssig geworden.

Sie liebten sich mit einer Leidenschaft, die ihren Ursprung in der Verzweiflung hatte. Umarmten sich als wäre der andere der einzige Halt in einer Welt, die um sie herum zu zerfallen drohte. Verwandelten Hoffnungslosigkeit in Verlangen. Suchten Trost in jeder Berührung.

Später, als sie still nebeneinander lagen, kämpfte Lilith gegen ihre Müdigkeit. Sie wollte nicht die Augen schließen, wollte diese letzten Stunden nicht vergeuden. Wenn sie aufwachte musste Faramir fort. Vielleicht würde sie ihn nie wieder sehen. Stumm betrachtete sie ihn im flackernden Schein der kleinen Lampe. Sie wusste nicht, wie lange das Öl darin noch reichen würde. Nicht mehr lange vermutlich. Bis dahin wollte sie sich sein Gesicht einprägen. Ihn für immer im Gedächtnis behalten. Sie wollte sich erinnern. An sein Lächeln und sein Stimme. An seine Lippen in ihrem Nacken und seine Hände auf ihrem Körper. An das Gefühl, ihn in den Armen zu halten.

Faramir war bereits erschöpft eingeschlafen. Sein schwarzes Haar war zerzaust. Eine Schramme neben seiner Augenbraue hob sich rot gegen die blasse Haut ab. Ein unbedeutender Kratzer angesichts der Feinde, denen er heute gegenübergestanden hatte. Im Schlaf wirkte sein Gesicht friedlich, ließ nichts von der Aussichtslosigkeit seiner Lage erahnen. Lilith seufzte leise. Sie fühlte sich so müde, so leer. Aber auch ein wenig glücklich. Für einen winzigen Augenblick.

Sie legte den Kopf an seine Schulter und schmiegte sich an ihn. Langsam konnte sie die Augen nicht mehr offen halten. Faramir murmelte etwas Unverständliches im Schlaf und legte einen Arm um sie.

Die Lampe verlosch mit einem leisen Zischen, das niemand mehr hörte.

#####

_Das längste Kapitel bisher...jetzt bin ich auch ganz ausgelaugt._

_Für den Fall, dass ich das nächste Kapitel diese Woche nicht mehr schaffe: Die nächsten zwei Wochen wird es keine Updates von mir geben: Der wohlverdiente Urlaub! Aber ratet mal, wer sich schon bestens mit campingtauglichen Schreibutensilien ausgerüstet hat :-) _


	26. Verflucht

"_I'm your truth telling lies_

_I'm your reasoned alibis_

_I'm inside open your eyes_

_You know it's sad but true"_

_(Sad but true, Metallica)_

**26. ****Verflucht**

In dieser Nacht träumte sie von Lothlorien.

Sanft klang das Plätschern der Quelle durch die Nacht. Der Wind rauschte im goldenen Blätterdach hoch über ihr und spielte mit den Zeltbahnen. Die Kissen und Decken, die ihre bloße Haut berührten, waren weich und warm. Doch etwas störte die friedliche Stille. Sie fühlte sich beobachtet.

Lilith öffnete die Augen. Boromir saß am Rand der Liege und sah auf sie hinunter. Er trug nur seine Hose. Das Hemd hielt er in der Hand, als hätte er während des Anziehens für einen Moment innegehalten. Der Blick seiner grauen Augen wirkte nachdenklich.

„Du und mein kleiner Bruder also." Er hob kurz die Augenbrauen. „Interessant." Mit einer achtlosen Bewegung schlug er die Decke zurück und ließ seinen Blick über ihren nackten Körper gleiten. „Fast tut es mir leid, dass daraus nichts werden kann."

Lilith fröstelte. Und das nicht nur wegen der kühlen Luft auf ihrer Haut.

„Warum?"

Die Andeutung eines Lächelns erschien auf seinem Gesicht. Es gefiel ihr ganz und gar nicht. „Du hast es noch immer nicht verstanden, nicht wahr?", sagte er und beugte sich so weit zu ihr hinab, dass seine Lippen fast ihr Ohr berührten. Sie spürte seinen Atem an ihrem Hals. „Du gehörst mir."

Lilith erwachte von einem stechenden Schmerz in ihrer verletzten Seite. Es dauerte nur einen kurzen Augenblick. Doch selbst danach hatte sie das Gefühl, kaum atmen zu können. Sie fühlte sich leicht benommen. Ihr war übel. Sie brauchte dringend frische Luft. Im Dunkeln stand sie auf um den Vorhang vom Fenster zurückzuziehen und den Nachtwind hereinzulassen.

Schon beim ersten Schritt wusste sie, dass sie es nicht schaffen würde. Alles drehte sich um sie. Wärme stieg entlang ihrer Wirbelsäule empor, sog jede Kraft aus ihren Beinen und verschluckte alles in absoluter Schwärze.

###

An das, was danach geschah, konnte sie sich später niemals so richtig erinnern. Da waren Faramirs Stimme und der vergebliche Versuch aufzustehen. Neue Schwärze und eine Welt, die schwankte wie das Deck eines großen Schiffs. Geräusche, die nur gedämpft an ihre Ohren drangen. Kühle Luft auf ihren Wangen und eine kleine Flamme am Rande ihres Gesichtsfelds.

Als sie endgültig wieder zu sich kam, lag sie auf einem Lager, das nicht ihr eigenes war. An der Wand über ihr brannte eine kleine Lampe und ein niedriger Tisch am Fußende des Bettes war mit einer Vielzahl von Schalen, Gefäßen und Stoffstreifen bedeckt. Es roch nach Kräutern und noch etwas anderem, das sie nicht zuordnen konnte. Sie kannte diesen Geruch.

Nur einen Meter weiter stand Faramir und sprach mit einer älteren Frau. Auch sie kam Lilith vage bekannt vor. Faramirs Stimme klang besorgt, doch sie konnte nicht verstehen, was er sagte. Sie hörte es, aber seine Worte ergaben keinen Sinn. Noch immer drang alles wie durch einen dichten Nebel zu ihr.

Als sie endlich wieder klar denken konnte, hatte die Frau Faramir hinausgeschickt. Lilith erinnerte sich jetzt an sie. Sie war eine der Heilerinnen, wenn nicht sogar Morwens alte Lehrmeistern. Ihr Gesichtsausdruck wirkte nicht unbedingt freundlich.

„Wie geht es Euch?"

„Besser", antwortete Lilith wahrheitsgemäß. Sie setzte sich vorsichtig auf und bemerkte, dass sie nichts trug bis auf eine dünne Decke, in die sie jemand eingewickelt hatte. Die Situation wurde ihr mit jeder Sekunde unangenehmer. „Mir fehlt nichts. Ich habe nur vor etwa vierzehn Tagen Bekanntschaft mit einer orkischen Steinschleuder gemacht." Sie fasste sich an den Hinterkopf, wo die Wunde inzwischen fast verheilt war. „Mit ist immer wieder einmal schwindlig seitdem."

Die Heilerin runzelte die Stirn und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Eine Steinschleuder und Orks, so, so. Das ist ja alles schön und gut, aber Ihr habt dem Herrn Faramir anscheinend einen gehörigen Schrecken eingejagt. Ich werde Euch nicht eher gehen lassen, bis ich Euch nicht selbst untersucht habe." Ihr Ton duldete keine Widerrede.

Während die geübten Finger der älteren Frau beinahe jede Stelle ihres Körpers abtasteten, wäre Lilith am liebsten vor Peinlichkeit gestorben. Die Mine der anderen verriet keinen Moment lang, was hinter ihrer Stirn vorging, aber Lilith war sich sicher, was sie sich denken musste. Für ihren Aufzug und ihr Zusammensein mit Faramir um diese Stunde gab es wohl kaum eine alternative Erklärung. Sie hatte keine Lust zum neuesten Gesprächsgegenstand in Minas Tirith zu werden. So schnell wie möglich wickelte sie sich wieder bis zum Hals in die Decke.

Das Gesicht der Heilerin blieb noch immer unbewegt. „Dürfte ich Euch einige Fragen stellen?"

Lilith nickte verwirrt. Alles, damit sie möglichst schnell von hier verschwinden konnte.

„Euch ist immer wieder schwindlig?"

„Das sagte ich bereits."

„Vielleicht auch übel?"

„Manchmal."

„Ihr fühlt Euch müde und erschöpft, obwohl Ihr nichts Anstrengendes getan habt?"

Lilith runzelte die Stirn. Hatte sie sich etwa mit Morwen über sie unterhalten? Sie nickte.

„Speisen, die Ihr eigentlich mögt, widern Euch seit kurzem an? Womöglich allein durch ihren Geruch?"

Lilith dachte an ihre plötzliche Abscheu vor Wein, die sie sich nicht erklären konnte. Jetzt wurde ihr die Heilerin entschieden unheimlich. „Ja", gab sie zögerlich zu.

„Wann hattet Ihr Eure letzte Blutung?"

Lilith erstarrte. Sie fühlte sich, als hätte sie jemand ohne Vorwarnung mit Eiswasser übergossen. Zum zweiten Mal an diesem frühen Morgen bekam sie keine Luft mehr. Die Antwort lautete: Kurz bevor sie nach Mittelerde gekommen war. Sie war so damit beschäftigt gewesen zu überleben, war so auf einen Weg nach Hause fixiert gewesen, dass sie keinen Gedanken daran verschwendet hatte. Über zwei Monate. Sie musste nicht nachrechnen um zu wissen, was das bedeutete. Sie öffnete den Mund, doch kein Laut kam über ihre Lippen. Entsetzt blickte sie zu der Heilerin auf. Diese lächelte grimmig.

„Wie ich vermutet hatte."

In diesem Moment öffnete sich die Tür und Faramir kam herein. Es gab Lilith einen Stich ins Herz. Er sah genauso aus wie an jenem Morgen in Henneth Annun, an dem er sie aus ihrem Alptraum geweckt hatte. Sein ohnehin besorgter Gesichtsausdruck verstärkte sich noch, als er Lilith mit schreckensgeweiteten Augen auf der Liege sitzen sah.

„Was ist mit ihr?"

„Nichts ernstes", entgegnete die Heilerin spitz und fügte nach einer kleinen Pause hinzu: „Es sei denn, Ihr würdet ein neues Leben, das in ihr wächst, als eine Krankheit bezeichnen."

Lilith schloss bei diesen Worten die Augen. Sie wollte Faramirs Gesicht nicht sehen, wenn er verstand, was sie bedeuteten. Sie war immer noch zu geschockt um einen klaren Gedanken fassen zu können. Vielleicht gehörte das alles noch zu ihrem Traum. Zu einem Alptraum der ganz gemeinen Sorte. Einem, aus dem man nicht aufwachen konnte. Oder es war alles ein riesengroßer Irrtum. Aber tief in sich spürte sie, dass es stimmte. Moria. All die Nächte in Lothlorien.

„Lilith." Sie konnte hören, wie schwer es ihm fiel, so ruhig mit ihr zu sprechen. Er klang so ratlos. Er wusste noch weniger als sie, wie er mit dieser Neuigkeit umgehen sollte. „Falls du mir irgendetwas nicht erzählen wolltest, was dein Leben in deiner Heimat betrifft…" Er verstummte.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Selbst jetzt brachte sie es nicht über sich, ihn zu belügen. „Nein, damit hat es nichts zu tun", sagte sie tonlos. Dieser kurze Satz kostete sie unglaubliche Anstrengung. Ihre Lippen waren wie betäubt. Als sie zu ihm aufblickte, konnte sie den Ausdruck in seinen grauen Augen nicht deuten. Etwas zwischen Verwirrung, Fassungslosigkeit und Schmerz. Es dauerte nur einen Augenblick, dann stand der strenge Heermeister aus Henneth Annun vor ihr.

„Wer ist der Vater des Kindes, Lilith?" fragte er.

Da war er. Der schrecklichste Moment in ihrem Leben. Bis jetzt. Was sollte sie sagen? Wie sollte sie es erklären? Es gab keine Erklärung. Keine Möglichkeit ihn nicht zu verletzen. Er wartete auf eine Antwort.

„Er ist tot", flüsterte sie schließlich. Zu mehr reichte ihre Stimme nicht. Sie konnte sich nicht dazu durchringen, ihn direkt zu nennen. Vielleicht würde er es auch so erraten. Schließlich kannte er die Geschichte ihrer Reise von Hulsten bis nach Ithilien.

Kurz erstarrte Faramir. Dann packte er sie an den Schultern und zwang sie, ihm ins Gesicht zu sehen. „Lilith. Willst du damit sagen, dass…Heißt es das, was ich glaube? Mein…" Selbst er konnte es nicht laut aussprechen. Seine Hände drückten so fest zu, dass es wehtat. Sie spürte es kaum. Er holte tief Luft. „Mein Bruder?"

Es half alles nichts mehr. Es führte kein Weg zurück. Sie nickte.

Abrupt ließ er sie los und wandte sich ab. Und plötzlich fand sie ihre Sprache wieder. Die Worte sprudelten nur so aus ihr heraus.

„Faramir, verstehst du denn nicht…ich hatte schreckliche Angst. Die Wölfe und die Dunkelheit. Orks. Ich war völlig auf mich allein gestellt. Ich fürchtete, dass Aragorn mich zurücklassen würde. Dass ich keine Möglichkeit hätte, jemals wieder zurück nach Hause…"

„Kein Wort mehr." Er drehte sich zu ihr um und sein Blick war so kalt, dass sie meinte, sie müsse darunter zu Eis erstarren. „Es gibt nichts zu verstehen."

Hinter ihm fiel die Tür mit einer tödlichen Endgültigkeit ins Schloss.

################

_So, und jetzt ducke ich mich unter meinen Schreibtisch aus Angst vor faulen Tomaten._


	27. Verzweifelt

_So, aus dem wunderschönen Erquy zurück. Leider…_

**27. Verzweifelt**

Lilith wusste nicht, wie sie wieder in ihr Zimmer gekommen war. Irgendjemand musste sie zurück gebracht haben. Es interessierte sie nicht. Nichts interessierte sie mehr. Es gab nur noch sie und die Verzweiflung.

Draußen vor dem Fenster brach ein weiterer Tag ohne Dämmerung an, sogar noch düsterer als der vorherige. Lilith merkte es nicht. Die schleichende Beklemmung, die sich über die Stadt legte, konnte nicht mit dem mithalten, was in ihr vorging. Es fühlte sich an, als hätte jemand ihr ein Schwert in die Brust gestoßen wie in ihren Alpträumen.

Sie weinte bis keine Tränen mehr kamen, bis ihre Kehle nichts mehr hervorbrachte als trockenes Schluchzen. Dann lag sie erschöpft da und starrte ins Leere. Irgendwann schlief sie ein. Diesmal träumte sie nicht.

Als Lilith nach einer unbestimmten Zeit wieder aufwachte, spürte sie erst einmal nichts. In einem angenehmen Dämmerzustand zwischen Schlafen und Wachen trieb sie dahin wie in dicken Nebelschwaden. Gedanken flackerten nur blitzlichtartig au, zu kurz um sie wirklich zu berühren. Es fühlte sich gut an.

Dann merkte sie, dass ihr übel war. Nicht besonders schlimm aber es reichte um sie von jenem vergessenen Ort an der Grenze zwischen Traum und Wirklichkeit zurückzuholen. Um sie an etwas zu erinnern. Sie wusste warum ihr schlecht war. Warum sie sich ständig müde fühlte. Warum ihr in letzter Zeit so oft schwindlig wurde, manchmal aus heiterem Himmel. Es hatte nichts mit ihrer Gehirnerschütterung und ihrer Kopfverletzung zu tun. Jedenfalls nicht nur. Sie war schwanger. Von Boromir.

Sie wartete auf das Entsetzen, das diesem Gedanken unwillkürlich folgen musste, doch es blieb aus. Der Schock, der sie heute Morgen wie ein körperlicher Schlag getroffen hatte, war verschwunden. Si fühlte gar nichts. Als hätte sie endgütig die Kraft verloren sich zu fürchten oder Schmerzen zu empfinden. Ob es eine Verbesserung zu der wilden Verzweiflung vorher war oder nur der Übergang zu etwas noch schlimmerem, konnte sie nicht sagen. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie es einfach noch nicht richtig begriffen.

Sie legte eine Hand auf ihren Unterleib und versuchte es zu verstehen. Versuchte sich vorzustellen, dass da ein neues Leben in ihr wuchs. Ungeachtet der Umstände, ohne zu wissen, dass seine Eltern sich nicht geliebt hatten, ohne Rücksicht auf die Schwierigkeiten, die es verursachte. Sie schaffte es nicht. Und doch – wenn sie genauer tastete glaubte sie etwas Hartes zu spüren. Etwas, das sonst nicht da war. Vielleicht bildete sie es sich auch nur ein.

Eine sinnlose Wut breitete sich mit einem Mal in ihre aus. Das konnte doch alles nicht wahr sein. S ungerecht konnte es im Leben doch gar nicht zugehen. Wie viele Probleme wollte das Schicksal ihr denn noch aufhalsen? Irgendwo schien es jemanden der etwas zu geben, dem es Vergnügen bereitete, ihr so viele Steine wie möglich in den Weg zu legen.

Beinahe ohne es zu wollen ballte sie die Faust und schlug gegen die Wand. Der Schmerz in ihren Fingerknöcheln ließ ihren Zorn auf der Stelle verrauchen. Es bedurfte gar keiner höheren Macht, erkannte sie resigniert, während sie die neuen Schrammen betrachtete. Sie schaffte es selbst schon ganz gut, sich in Schwierigkeiten zu bringen. Aber diese hier war anders. Diese ließ sch nicht mit einem Buch oder ein paar toten Orks aus der Welt schaffen. Diese würde ihr Leben für immer verändern.

Kurz fragte sie sich, wie Boromir wohl auf diese Nachricht reagiert hätte. Dann schüttelte sie den Kopf. Sie wusste es nicht. Alles war möglich. Außerdem hatte diese Frage keine Bedeutung mehr. Er war tot.

Tot- bei diesem Wort durchzuckte es sie wie ein Blitzschlag. Galadriels Prophezeiung! Tod und trotzdem Leben, hatte sie gesagt. In diesem Moment war Lilith sicher, dass es das war, was die Herrin der Galadrim gemeint hatte. Dass Boromir sterben würde, doch etwas von ihm zurückbleiben würde. Und sie hatte bei ihrem Abschied in Lothlorien schon gewusst, wie Lilith sich entschieden hatte. Hatte das Kind gespürt, das da in ihrem Reich gezeugt worden war. Warum hatte sie es ihr nicht gesagt? Hätte sich dadurch etwas geändert?

Dann fiel ihr der dritte Punkt von Galadriels Weissagung ein. Ein großer Schmerz. Darüber musste se nicht lange nachgrübeln. Sie spürte ihn immer noch. Er hatte durch den Schlaf nicht an Intensität verloren. Es fühlte sich an, als hätte jemand ihr das Herz aus der Brust gerissen und ein klaffendes Loch hinterlassen. Faramir. Allzu deutlich sah sie den Gesichtsausdruck vor sich, mit dem er sich von ihr abgewandt hatte. Sie würde ihn bis ans Ende ihrer Tage nicht vergessen. Auch nicht, wenn sie hundert Jahre alt wurde. Die Erinnerung ließ sie erneut in Tränen ausbrechen. Merkwürdig, dass überhaupt noch welche übrig waren.

Er musste sie hassen, dessen war sie sich plötzlich ganz sicher. Oder verachten. Vielleicht auch beides. Dabei hatte er sie vorher ebenso sicher geliebt, das würde sie sich von niemandem ausreden lassen. Wie hatte eine einzige Tatsache das nur so schlagartig ändern können?

Es war einfach zu viel auf einmal gewesen, erkannte sie, nachdem sie zwischen ihren Schluchzern wieder einigermaßen logisch denken konnte. Nur wenige Stunden vorher hatte sein Vater ihn als unfähig bezeichnet, die Interessen von Land und Truchsess zu vertreten. Hatte unumwunden zugegeben, dass er wünschte, Faramir sei tot und Boromir am Leben. Hatte von ihm verlangt, einen Auftrag auszuführen, bei dem es kaum Aussicht auf Erfolg oder auf sein Überleben gab. Und dann erfuhr Faramir, dass die Frau, in die er sich eben verliebt, mit der er gerade die Nacht verbracht hatte, ein Kind von seinem Bruder erwartete. Dass sie mit Boromir zusammen gewesen war. Wie und aus welchen Beweggründen wusste er nicht, doch er musste sich jedem Fall hintergangen und ausgenutzt vorkommen. So betrachtet wunderte sie sich nicht mehr über seine heftige Reaktion.

Und in diesem Gemütszustand war er nach Osgiliath aufgebrochen. Um dem Sturm auf einem Posten zu begegnen, der nicht zu halten war und bei dessen Verteidigung er so leicht ums Leben kommen konnte. Die Vorstellung allein reichte aus um sie mit Entsetzen zu erfüllen. Denn ungeachtet dessen, was in den frühen Morgenstunden geschahen war, hatte sich eines nicht verändert: Sie liebte ihn noch immer.

Lilith wusste nicht wie viel Zeit vergangen war, als es klopfte. Das düstere Zwielicht vor dem Fenster hatte sich seit Stunden nicht verändert. Es hätte ebenso gut Mittag wie Spätabends sein können. Lilith kümmerte sich darum genauso wenig wie um den Besucher vor ihrer Tür. Sie wollte nur in Ruhe gelassen werden. Wollte nur hier liegen und darauf hoffen einzuschlafen um dem Schmerz wenigstens für ein paar Stunden zu entkommen. Vielleicht würde sie ja nie wieder aufwachen. Dieser Gedanke erschien ihr mit einem Mal unglaublich verlockend. Kein Schmerz mehr und keine Erinnerung. Nur gnädiges Vergessen.

Es klopfte wieder. Unwillig drehte Lilith sich um und schloss die Augen. Wenn sie sie nur lange genug ignorierte, würde die Person bestimmt verschwinden. Es interessierte sie nicht einmal, wer sie da besuchen wollte. Nichts besaß mehr eine Bedeutung.

Es klopfte ein drittes Mal und erneut gab Lilith keine Antwort. Sie hätte auch keine Kraft dazu gehabt. Sie fühlte sich schwach und erschöpft wie nach einer langen Krankheit. Als drücke eine zentnerschwere Last sie auf das Bett nieder. Sie glaubte nicht, dass sie jemals wieder würde aufstehen können.

Leise und vorsichtig öffnete sich die Tür. Zögerliche Schritte näherten sich ihrem Lager.

„Lilith?" Es war Morwens Stimme. Sie klang besorgt. „Meister Saelon schickt mich. Er sagt, Ihr seid den ganzen Tag nicht im Archiv gewesen. Er macht sich Sorgen um Euch."

Lilith hörte zwar die Worte und verstand, was sie bedeuteten, aber sie konnte nicht antworten. Ihr ganzer Kopf war leergefegt und selbst ihr Verstand schien gelähmt zu sein. Immerhin schaffte sie es die Augen zu öffnen.

Morwen hatte neues Lampenöl mitgebracht und war gerade damit beschäftigt, die Lampe anzuzünden. Im Zimmer war es kaum heller als in der Nacht. Der flackernde Schein fiel auf das lockige braune Haar der Heilerin, als sie sich zu ihr umdrehte.

„Lilith, was ist mit Euch?", entfuhr es ihr erschrocken. Kein Wunder, wahrscheinlich bot sie einen ziemlich jämmerlichen Anblick. Mit einer raschen Bewegung ließ Morwen sich auf der Bettkante nieder und legte ihr die Hand auf die Stirn. Dann schüttelte sie den Kopf und sah Lilith aufmerksam ins Gesicht. „Liegt es an der Dunkelheit? Auf meinem Weg hierher habe ich gesehen, wie selbst die tapfersten Kämpfer sich ducken und fast den Mut verlieren. Da ist etwas dort oben in den Lüften. Etwas, das Hoffnung frisst und Verzweiflung säht. Habt Ihr deswegen Angst?"

Lilith starrte sie verständnislos an. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, wovon die andere sprach. Konnte sie nicht einfach weggehen und sie in Ruhe lassen?

Geduldig wartete Morwen auf eine Antwort. Als keine kam, seufzte sie. „Ich habe gehört, was sich heute Morgen in den Häusern der Heilung zugetragen hat", sagte sie sanft. „Ich könnte mich selbst dafür ohrfeigen, dass ich es nicht früher bemerkt habe, doch mit all den Kämpfen und Verletzungen in letzter Zeit…" Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Auf jeden Fall ist es nichts, worüber ihr Euch allzu sehr beunruhigen solltet. Oder habt Ihr nun noch mehr Angst um den Vater Eures Kindes?

Es dauerte einen Augenblick bis Lilith begriff, was die andere meinte. Morwen kannte nicht die ganze Geschichte. Sie glaubte, dass Lilith von Faramir schwanger sei. Bei diesem Gedanken krampfte sich etwas in ihrer Brust schmerzhaft zusammen. Erstaunlich, dass ihr heute schon wieder Tränen in die Augen steigen konnten. Was gäbe sie nicht dafür, damit es so wäre wie Morwen dachte? Alles. Es machte sie wütend.

„Verschwindet." Es hatte ein Schrei werden sollen doch es kam halb als Schluchzen heraus. „Lasst mich allein und kümmert Euch um Eure eigenen Angelegenheiten." Dann vergrub sie ihr Gesicht in den Kissen um vergeblichen Versuch ihr Weinen zu verbergen. Sie wusste nicht, ob es funktioniert hatte, aber als sie das nächste Mal aufblickte, hatte Morwen das Zimmer verlassen.

Ihr war wieder übel aber sie fühlte sich zu leer und erschöpft um es weiter zu beachten. Eine Zeitlang trieb sie in einem wunderbaren Zustand beinahe ohne bewusstes Denken dahin. Sie war gerade dabei einzuschlafen, da flog die Tür ziemlich unsanft auf.

Erschrocken fuhr sie zusammen. Im Türrahmen, hell inmitten von all der Düsternis, stand Gandalf. Der alte Zauberer hatte seinen grauen Mantel abgelegt und ging nun wieder ganz in weiß gekleidet. Die Lampe schien plötzlich höher zu brennen. Neben ihm stand Pippin und machte ein bestürztes Gesicht.

„Lilith, was ist denn nur los?", sprudelte es aus ihm heraus. Seine großen Füße trugen ihn in Windeseile an ihr Bett. „Bist du krank?"

„Schweig, närrischer Tuck", kam es von Gandalf. Er zog sich einen Stuhl heran und versetzte dem Hobbit einen leichten Schlag mit seinem Stab. „Wenn du nichts Klügeres zu sagen hast, sei besser still. Sie leidet an keiner Krankheit, sondern an etwas völlig anderem. Und nun zu dir." Damit wandte er sich an Lilith. Diese schrumpfte fast unter seinem strengen Blick zusammen. Seine buschigen Brauen sträubten sich. Seine Augen blitzten. „Ich weiß natürlich, dass du nicht allein Schuld an dem ganzen Schlamassel bist, aber musst du es denn unbedingt an anderen auslassen? Ja, ich habe mit Morwen gesprochen. Sie kam fast ein wenig verstört zu mir, die Gute. Dabei macht sie sich selbst Vorwürfe, dass sie es nicht eher erkannt hat."

„Was soll die Heilerin erkannt haben? Wovon sprichst du, Gandalf?" Wie gewöhnlich hielt Pippin es nicht aus, ruhig dabei zu sitzen, wenn über etwas geredet wurde, worüber er nicht Bescheid wusste. „Ich dachte, Lilith sei nicht krank."

„Ist sie auch nicht, du neunmalkluger Hobbit." Er war einen kurzen Seitenblick auf sie, dann fügte er hinzu: „Sie erwartet ein Kind."

Lilith musste nicht hinsehen um zu wissen, dass Pippin vor Erstaunen den Mundaufriss und große Augen machte. Gandalf beachtete es nicht, doch ihr wurde auf einmal ein wenig mulmig zumute. Was, wenn ihre Freunde sie ebenso verachteten wie Faramir? Dann zuckte sie innerlich mit den Schultern. Wenn, dann konnte sie es nicht ändern. Es war eh schon alles egal.

„Morwen hat es mir erzählt, aber ich dachte es mir bereits. Bei unserer Begegnung im Archiv schienst du irgendwie mehr Leben in die zu haben als zuvor. Ich nahm es als gutes Zeichen." Er lächelte kurz, dann legte sich seine Stirn wieder in Falten. „Soweit so gut. Jetzt will ich wissen: Was soll diese ganze Geschichte mit Faramir?"

„Faramir?", wiederholte Pippin verdutzt, doch keiner achtete auf ihn.

Ergeben setzte Lilith sich auf und wickelte sich fester in die Decke. Sie hatte den ganzen Tag nicht daran gedacht sich anzuziehen. Es fiel ihr jetzt erst auf.

„Morwen glaubt, er sei der Vater", antwortete sie ausweichend, obwohl es der Wahrheit entsprach. Gandalf wusste oder erriet eine ganze Menge mehr, als ihr geheuer war.

Der alte Zauberer schnaubte ungeduldig. „Dass er das nicht ist, wissen wir beide. Aber wie kommt sie darauf?"

Lilith starrte ihn an, als ob er eine übernatürliche Erscheinung sei. „Aber woher…", setzte sie an, wurde jedoch rasch von ihr unterbrochen.

„Erstens kenne ich deine Geschichte vom Ammon Hen bis nach Minas Tirith und sie nicht und zweitens mag es in Moria ja bei weitem finsterer sein als an anderen Orten aber meine fünf Sinne habe ich immer noch beisammen. Der Rest ist nicht schwer zu erraten. Beantworte lieber meine Frage. Ich habe nur wenig Zeit."

Lilith senkte peinlich berührt den Kopf, als ihr aufging, was Gandalf andeutete. Für einen kurzen Moment spürte sie in sich den Drang, die Decke über den Kopf zu ziehen um seinem scharfen Blick zu entgehen.

„Moria?", kam es neben ihr verwirrt von Pippin, der immer weniger verstand.

„Es war Faramir, der mich heute Morgen in die Häuser der Heilung brachte", gestand sie leise. Sie wagte es immer noch nicht den Zauberer anzusehen.

Der brummte kurz, als hätte sie etwas bestätigt, was er schon vermutet hatte. „In diesem Aufzug?" Er deutete auf die Decke, die immer noch Liliths einziges Kleidungsstück darstellte.

Sie nickte und spürte wieder den Druck in der Kehle, dem unweigerlich neue Tränen folgen mussten. „Oh, Gandalf, er muss mich hassen", brach es plötzlich unerwartet heftig aus ihr heraus. Sie schlug die Hände vors Gesicht und bemühte sich erst gar nicht, ihr Schluchzen zu unterdrücken. „Ich tue es ja selbst."

Während sie sich erneut die Seele aus dem Lein weinte, saß Gandalf ohne eine Regung da. Pippin hockte hilflos daneben und wusste nicht, was er tun sollte. So ganz hatte er diese Sache immer noch nicht begriffen. Schließlich schüttelte Gandalf leicht seufzend den Kopf.

„Zu allem Überfluss auch das noch. Reichen die Nazgul und alle Horden Mordors denn nicht aus um den Menschen das Leben schwer zu machen?" Jeder Ärger war jetzt aus seinen Zügen verschwunden.

„Was meinst du damit, Gandalf?" Angesichts des Häufchens Elends neben sich auf dem Bett traute der Hobbit sich nicht, laut zu sprechen.

„Etwas Schlimmeres als jede Krankheit: Ein gebrochenes Herz." Er beugte sich vor und legte Lilith sanft die Hand auf die Schulter. Trotz allem fühlte es sich seltsam tröstend an. „Es gibt nichts, wofür du dich selbst hassen müsstest, Mädchen. Deine Lage ist zugegeben ein wenig verzwickt und du hast sicher den einen oder anderen Fehler gemacht. Aber hassen – nein."

Lilith wünschte sich, sie könne ihm glauben. „Doch, Gandalf", entgegnete sie und nahm die Hände von den nassen Wangen. „Es liegt alles nur daran, dass ich so schrecklich feige und ängstlich bin. Die ersten zwei Tage in Moria waren wie mein schlimmster Alptraum. Ich war halb verrückt vor Angst. Es verfolgt mich nachts immer noch. Und dann das. Ich wollte es nicht, aber was hätte ich denn tun sollen? Ohne die Gemeinschaft wäre ich verloren gewesen. Außerdem versprach er mich zu beschützen. Du weißt, dass er Wort gehalten hat. Und dann warst du auf einmal nicht mehr da und ich hatte Angst, dass Aragorn mich in Lothlorien zurücklassen würde. Ich hatte Angst, niemals nach Minas Tirith zu gelangen. Keine Möglichkeit zu bekommen, den Weg nach Hause zu finden. Allein in einer fremden Welt festzusitzen. Deswegen wies ich ihn nicht ab. Er würde mich mitnehmen. Ich wusste, dass ich mich darauf verlassen konnte, wenn er es mir einmal versprochen hatte. Ich behielt Recht. So viele Fehler und alle nur aus Angst." Sie brach ab und ließ sich gegen die Wand sinken. Dieses Geständnis hatte sie alle Kraft gekostet, die sie nach diesem furchtbaren Tag noch übrig hatte. Sollten die beiden daraus doch machen, was sie wollten. „Nur das mit Faramir war kein Fehler", fügte sie flüsternd hinzu. „Es war das einzig Richtige seit ich in dieser verfluchte Welt gekommen bin." Sie schloss die Augen und wartete auf die Erleichterung, die dieser umfangreichen Beichte ohne Zweifel folgen musste. Und auf ihr Urteil, wie eine Angeklagte vor Gericht.

„Oh je." Gandalf wirkte ernsthaft bekümmert. „Wieder eine Sache mehr, die meine unglückliche Begegnung mit dem Balrog verschuldet hat." Er seufzte. „Nun verstehe ich die ganze Angelegenheit besser. Jetzt ist mir auch klar wieso Aragorn über den Grund geschwiegen hat, dich aus Lothlorien mitzunehmen. Boromir war wirklich ein Mensch, der zu seinem gegebenen Wort stand. Selbst gegen Aragorn." Lilith staunte. Er klang keine Sekunde lang so, als würde er sie verachten.

„Moment, ich verstehe überhaupt nichts mehr", protestierte Pippin lautstark. Er sprang auf und stützte empört de Hände in die Hüften. „Ich bin hergekommen, weil ich gehört habe, dass es Lilith schlecht geht und ich ihr helfen möchte. Aber wie soll ich das anstellen, wenn ihr beide die ganze Zeit über in kryptischen Andeutungen redet? Was hat Boromir verflixt noch mal mit dieser Geschichte zu schaffen?"

„Törichter Hobbit", brauste Gandalf auf, dem wohl endgültig der Geduldsfaden gerissen war. „Ich hätte mit deinem Kopf die Tore von Kazad-dum einschlagen sollen, dann wäre vielleicht etwas Verstand hinein gekommen."

„Lass ihn, Gandalf, er kann nichts dafür", hörte Lilith sich zu ihrer eigenen Überraschung sagen. Sie fühlte sich jetzt ganz ruhig und ausgelaugt. Sie war des Versteckspielens müde. „Die Antwort ist sehr einfach, Pippin. Ich erwarte ein Kind von Boromir."

„Oh." Die Bestürzung in seinem Blick ließ erkennen, was hinter seiner Stirn vorging. Er wurde sich der Bedeutung des Gehörten bewusst.

Schnell sprang Gandalf ein, bevor eine der unausweichlichen unzähligen Fragen den Mund des Hobbits verlassen konnte. „Jetzt keinen Ton mehr oder ich werfe dich eigenhändig hinaus."

Pippin schluckte, nickte dann jedoch und setzte sich wieder hin. Er wirkte immer noch fassungslos.

„Galadriel hat es gewusst, Gandalf." Es tat so gut, endlich mit jemandem darüber sprechen zu können. „An unserem zweiten Abend in Caras Galadon sagte sie mir, dass zwei verschiedene Wege vor mir lägen. Einer führe durch Angst und Zweifel, doch liege eine große Freude an seinem Ende. Auf dem anderen erblicke die Tod und trotzdem Leben, aber auch einen großen Schmerz. Ich habe wohl den zweiten gewählt."

Ein unerwartetes Lächeln kräuselte die Lippen des alten Zauberers. „Die Herrin der Galadrim sieht vieles, was nicht einmal die Weisen erahnen. Doch wer kann sagen, was sie damit gemeint hat? Vielleicht hast du auch den ersten Weg beschritten? Denn sicherlich ist ein neues Leben selbst in dieser düsteren Zeit und unter noch so misslichen Umständen etwas Erfreuliches. Oder du befindest dich auf keinem der beiden Wege sondern hast dir einen dritten gesucht. Ich weiß es nicht. Trügerisch sind alle Prophezeiungen in unseren Tagen und töricht die, welche sich das Herz von ihnen schwer machen lassen."

„Dann glaubst du überhaupt nicht daran?" Lilith wunderte sich.

„Ich glaube, dass die Geschichte mit Faramir sich als das erweisen könnte, was die schlimmsten Konsequenzen nach sich ziehen wird. Wie richtig es dir auch immer vorgekommen sein mag." Eine tiefe Falte erschien zwischen seinen Augenbrauen. „Eigentlich dürfte es mich nicht überraschen. Nicht nach dem Blick. mit dem ihr euch gestern angesehen habt. Aber mein Kopf war mit zu vielen anderen Dingen beschäftigt." Seine Augen glitten zum Fenster, hinter dem erneut tiefste Schwärze herrschte und mit einem Mal sah er wirklich alt aus. „Jetzt haben wir an den äußersten Verteidigungsanlagen einen Heerführer, der die Nazgul nicht braucht um zu erfahren, was Verzweiflung heißt. Und ich dachte heute Morgen, es wären nur die Worte seines Vaters, die ihn in diese düstere Stimmung versetzten. Es gab nie viel Hoffnung, dass er das Westufer gegen den heranrückenden Feind würde verteidigen können."

Liliths Gesichts verzog sich bei seinen Worten vor Schmerz, doch für heute war sie endgültig am Ende aller Tränen angelangt.

„Ich liebe ihn immer noch", sagte sie tonlos. Plötzlich fror sie in ihrer dünnen Decke.

„Das wird hier nichts nützen, fürchte ich", lautete die mitleidige Antwort.

Lilith nickte. Jetzt, wo sie mit ihm über alles gesprochen hatte, blieb nur noch ein Wunsch in ihr übrig. „Ich möchte nach Hause, Gandalf." Es kam aus tiefstem Herzen.

„Gut, dann weißt du ja, was du zu tun hast." Der Zauberer erhob sich, stützte sich auf seinen Stab und wirkte wieder frisch und tatkräftig. „Ab morgen wirst du deine Tage wieder im Archiv verbringen. Etwas anderes wird dir nicht übrig bleiben. Ich werde Morwen schicken um nach dir zu sehen. Entschuldige dich besser bei ihr. Es ist das mindeste, das du tun kannst." Kur vor der Tür drehte er sich noch einmal zu ihr um. „Und iss gefälligst." Er deutete auf das Tablett mit Essen, das seit heute Morgen unberührt auf dem Tisch stand. „Du bist jetzt nicht mehr nur für dich selbst verantwortlich." Dann verschluckte ihn die Dunkelheit.

„Er hat Recht, weißt du", ließ sich daraufhin auch Pippin vernehmen. Er hüpfte vom Bett herunter, holte das angesprochene Tablett und stellte es neben sie. „Nach einer herzhaften Mahlzeit sieht alles nur noch halb so schlimm aus. Auch wenn die Portionen hier dürftiger ausfallen, als ich sie mir wünschen würde." Zu Liliths Erstaunen setzte er sich wieder neben sie und ergriff ihre Hand. „Ich bin dein Freund, Lilith. Ich hoffe, du weißt das. Und nichts, was passiert, wird daran etwas ändern."

Wortlos drückte sie seine Hand und tat etwas, von dem die geglaubt hatte, es für immer verlernt zu haben: Sie lächelte.


	28. Verraten

_Und mein zweites Urlaubskapitel. Teilweise am Strand mit Blick auf den Atlantik geschrieben…_

**28. Verraten**

Am nächsten Morgen wurde sie von Morwen geweckt. Es war ganz gut so, denn von selbst wäre sie nie auf die Idee gekommen, dass ein neuer Tag angebrochen war. Draußen dauerte die Nacht an, beinahe noch finsterer als gestern. Dann hörte sie die Glocke, mit der die Tageszeit angezeigt wurde.

Über Nacht war ihr Entschluss nach Hause zurückzukehren noch fester geworden. Was immer auch passierte, sie hatte keine Lust, es auf eine Entbindung in Mittelerde ankommen zu lassen. Mochte es in Minas Tirith noch so gute Heiler oder Hebammen geben, dieses Risiko würde sie nicht eingehen. Die Überlegung kam ihr immer noch reichlich theoretisch vor und nicht wie etwas, das sie persönlich betraf. Ein Teil von ihr schien sich immer noch gegen die Wahrheit zu wehren. Nun gut, sie würde sieben Monate Zeit haben, sich daran zu gewöhnen.

Ein Blick auf Morwens ernstes Gesicht weckte in ihr allerdings die Frage, wie viel Zeit ihr wirklich noch bleiben würde. Die junge Frau gab sich alle Mühe so zu wirken wie immer, doch ihre Augen verrieten sie. Eine schleichende Furcht hatte von der ganzen Stadt Besitz ergriffen. Weit mehr als nur die Bedrohung der heranrückenden Feinde. Eine tiefe Mutlosigkeit, die selbst die Tapfersten verzagen ließ.

„Ich wollte mich wegen gestern entschuldigen", sagte Lilith schließlich, nachdem sie gehorsam das Frühstück hinuntergewürgt hatte. Zum Glück bestand es lediglich aus Brot, Butter und Milch. Angesichts der drohenden Belagerung war Befehl ergangen, das Essen nur noch rationiert auszugeben. Sie konnte sich lebhaft vorstellen, was Pippin von dieser Regelung hielt. Ihretwegen hätte er gerne ihren Anteil dazubekommen können. Ihr war im Moment eher übel als hungrig zumute. „Es tut mir leid, dass ich gleich so grob geworden bin. Ich war einfach völlig außer mir."

Morwen lächelte kurz. „Vielleicht habe ich auch ein wenig Schuld an der Sache. Ich nahm Dinge an, die nicht stimmten und sprach über etwas, das Euch Schmerz bereitete. Wollen wir das ganze einfach vergessen?"

„Schon passiert", gab Lilith zurück. Sie war froh, wenigstens diesen einen Fehler aus der Welt geschafft zu haben. Und erleichtert, dass die andere keine weiteren Fragen stellte. Je weniger Menschen die Wahrheit kannten, desto besser. „Müsst Ihr mich jetzt bis zum Archiv begleiten und in Meister Saelons Obhut übergeben?"

„Ihr kennt Mithrandir gut, wie es scheint. Er hat etwas ganz ähnliches gesagt. Seht zu, dass sie ins Archiv geht und wenn Ihr sie gewaltsam dorthin schleifen müsst. Das waren seine Worte."

Lilith konnte dabei beinahe die grimmige Mine des Zauberers vor sich sehen. Es tröstete sie ein wenig, dass ihn trotz allem kümmerte, was mit ihr geschah.

„Darauf will ich es lieber nicht ankommen lassen", meinte sie deswegen ergeben und schob ihren Stuhl zurück. Sie fühlte sich immer noch ein wenig schwach, doch das würde sich hoffentlich bald geben. „Ich möchte Euch nicht länger als nötig von Euren Pflichten abhalten." Aus das entsprang einer Erkenntnis der vergangenen Nacht. Sie musste sich zusammenreißen und durfte den anderen nicht mehr zur Last fallen. Das war sie allen schuldig, sie ihr bis hierher geholfen hatten.

Ein Blick in den kleinen Spiegel zeigte ihr ein im Schein der Lampe blasses Gesicht, dessen blaue Augen ungewohnt groß und dunkel wirkten. Die Lider waren immer noch ein wenig verquollen und die violetten Schatten darunter machten es auch nicht besser. Sie sah aus wie ihr eigenes Gespenst. Aber immer noch besser, als es ihr in Wirklichkeit ging.

Sie vermied es peinlichst, an Faramir zu denken. Sie wusste, wenn sie diesen Schmerz auch nur vorsichtig berührte, würde er mit aller Heftigkeit wieder aufflackern. Dumm nur, dass sie auf einen Schlag beinahe alles an ihn erinnerte. Angefangen von der Stelle an der Mauer im sechsten Ring, wo er sie zum ersten Mal geküsst hatte, bis zur Treppe zum Archiv, die sie zum ersten Mal an seiner Seite emporgestiegen war. Nicht einmal in ihrem eigenen Bett war sie sicher davor nach jener Nacht. Sie litt stumm vor sich hin und konnte nur die Zähne zusammen beißen und verzweifelt hoffen, dass es erträglicher werden würde.

Auf dem Weg in die Festung und das Archiv nahm niemand übermäßig von den beiden jungen Frauen Notiz. Aller Augen richteten sich über die Felder des Pelennor hinweg auf die zerstörte Stadt an den Ufern des Anduin. Wegen der Dunkelheit und der großen Entfernung ließ sich nicht wirklich erkennen, was dort vor sich ging, doch das verstärkte die allgemeine Unruhe noch. Es lag etwas in der Luft, das nach Untergang schmeckte. Als sie das Gebäude betraten, in dessen Obergeschoss sich das Archiv befand, fühlte Lilith sich regelrecht erleichtert, wieder ein schützendes Dach über sich zu haben. Sie dachte an Morwens Bemerkung gestern. Dort oben in der unheimlichen Wolkendecke schien sich wirklich etwas zu verbergen. Ein lauerndes Raubtier, bereit, sich auf seine Beute zu stürzen. Sie bekam eine Gänsehaut davon.

Vor der Tür zum Archiv hielten sie an. „Von hier aus komme ich allein zurecht, vielen Dank", wandte Lilith sich an ihre Begleiterin. „Ihr könnte Gandalf ausrichten, dass Ihr Eure Aufgabe mit Bravour gemeistert habt." Anscheinend steckte in ihr doch noch eine Spur Galgenhumor. Oder sie war auf dem besten Wege den Verstand zu verlieren. Diesmal endgültig.

Morwen nickte, blieb aber an Ort und Stelle stehen. Einen Augenblick lang kämpfte sie mit sich, dann platzte es aus ihr heraus: „Was ist mit dem Vater Eures Kindes, Lilith?" Die Frage hatte ihr offensichtlich die ganze Zeit schon auf der Zunge gebrannt.

Lilith schluckte. Doch sie hatte auch erkannt, dass sie dieser einen Frage kaum würde ausweichen können und sich im Stillen schon eine Antwort zurecht gelegt. „Er ist tot." Ein kurzer Satz. Er entsprach der Wahrheit und würde sie hoffentlich vor allzu neugierigen Nachfragen bewahren. Außerdem erregte er in einem Land im Kriegszustand kein Aufsehen.

„Oh", entfuhr es Morwen betroffen. „Das tut mir leid." Es klang ehrlich.

Lilith nickte. Es funktionierte und tat niemandem weh.

###

Trotz allem hatte das Archiv nichts von seiner Wirkung auf Lilith eingebüßt. Allein der Geruch reichte aus um sie zu beruhigen. Zu ihrem Glück ließ Saelon sich mit einer halbherzigen Ausrede zu ihrer gestrigen Abwesenheit abspeisen. Seltsam, dass er sich plötzlich Sorgen um sie machte. Vor noch gar nicht allzu langer Zeit hatte er sich bitterlich über die unmögliche Frau in seinen Archiven beschwert.

„Ihr sehr schrecklich aus", lautete seine abschließende Bemerkung zu dem Thema. Das war zwar nicht besonders nett, aber wahr.

„Meister Saelon, ich brauche Eure Hilfe", sagte Lilith schließlich. Sie hatte lange mit sich gerungen, sah jedoch keinen anderen Ausweg.

„Das wundert mich nicht. Ihr habt recht lange dazu gebraucht es einzusehen."

„Ich suche nach einem Hinweis darauf, was mit meiner Urgroßmutter geschehen sein könnte. Sie war vor über achtzig Jahren für längere Zeit in Gondor. Der Truchsess selbst konnte es bestätigen, weil er sich an sie erinnert. Habt Ihr eine Ahnung, wo ich anfangen könnte zu suchen?"

Die Falten auf der Stirn des alten Archivars vertieften sich, als er über das gehörte nachdachte. „Und aus welchem Grund sollte sie hier in irgendeinem Bericht erwähnt werden?"

„Meine Urgroßmutter war, nun ja, ziemlich ungewöhnlich." Lilith fragte sich, wie viel sie ihm verraten sollte.

„Ungewöhnlicher als Ihr?" Offensichtlich hielt er das für schwer vorstellbar.

„Ja, in gewisser Weise denke ich schon." Ihr Blick glitt über die Buchrücken vor ihr. „Sie kam aus dem gleichen Land wie ich. Es ist viel weiter entfernt, als Ihr Euch vorstellen könnt. Und sie muss irgendwie Zugang zu diesem Archiv gehabt haben. Kurz vor meiner Abreise fand ich in ihren Besitztümern ein Buch. Ich bin fast sicher, dass es von hier stammt."

Saeon legte das Pergament zur Seite, das er vor ihrem Eintreffen studiert hatte. Es sah beinahe wie eine gezeichnete Landkarte aus. „Ein Buch aus den Archiven des weißen Turms, so, so. Wie könnt Ihr Euch da so sicher sein?"

„Kommt mit und ich zeige es Euch."

Mit einem äußerst skeptischen Gesichtsausdruck folgte er ihr in die kleine Schreibkammer. Trotz der großen Fenster war es hier nicht merklich heller als zwischen den Regalreihen des Archivs.

Lilith nahm die Papierbögen mit den Übersetzungstabellen vom Tisch und hielt sie ihm hin. „Weil das Buch in Tengwar geschrieben ist. In meiner Heimat verwenden wir gänzlich andere Schriftzeichen. Ihr hattet also nicht ganz Unrecht, was mich und das Lesen betrifft."

Saelon nahm den Bogen und kniff die Augen zusammen. Dann schüttelte er den Kopf. „Ich brauche mehr Licht", murmelte er und schlurfte zurück in seine Leseecke. Lilith folgte ihm. Sie war gespannt, was er zu der ganzen Geschichte sagen würde. Im Schein der drei hellsten Lampen, die über seinem Sessel brannten, betrachtete der Archivar eingehend die Buchstabenübersicht. Er wirkte fasziniert. Gelegentlich fuhr er mit dem Finger über das Papier und verharrte an der einen oder anderen Stelle. Stumm formten seine Lippen die Laute, die er las. Nach einer halben Ewigkeit blickte er auf.

„Wenn das nicht die größte Merkwürdigkeit von allen ist", begann er wie zu sich selbst. Er musterte die junge Frau vor ihm, als sähe er sie plötzlich mit anderen Augen. „Wie hieß Eure Urgroßmutter?"

„Katharina", antwortete Lilith. Ihr Herz klopfte ihr mit einem Mal bis zum Hals. Was wusste Meister Saelon?

„Ein ebenso fremd klingender Name wie Eurer. Könntet Ihr ihn für mich in Euren Buchstaben aufschreiben?"

Verwirrt tat Lilith ihm den Gefallen. Saelon nickte, als hätte sie ihm soeben etwas lange Vermutetes bestätigt. Er nahm ihr den Kohlestift aus der Hand und malte einen Kringel um die ersten vier Schriftzeichen. „Diese hier habe ich schon einmal gesehen."

„Wo?" Vor Aufregung konnte sie kaum stillstehen. Seine Worte waren wie ein Silberstreif am Horizont.

Statt einer Erklärung stemmte der alte Mann sich ächzend in die Höhe und nahm eine der Laternen von der Wand. „Folgt mir."

Ungeduldig ging sie hinter ihm her. Mit gemächlichen Schritten steuerte er den dunkelsten und verstecktesten Winkel des Raumes an. „Ich habe mich schon immer gewundert, was es bedeuten soll." Vor einem Regal mit dicken Büchern, großen Folianten, die alt und gewichtig aussahen, hielt er an. „Hier", sagte er und deutete auf eines der Borde.

Im Schein der Lampe wusste Lilith erst einmal nicht, wonach sie suchen sollte. Dann ging ihr auf, dass er keines der Schriftstücke meinte, sondern das Regal auf dem sie standen. Auf dem zweiten Brett von unten, dicker als ihr Daumen um dem Gewicht standhalten zu können, hatte jemand etwas ins Holz geschnitten. Ohne jeden Zweifel standen da die ersten vier Buchstaben vom Namen ihrer Urgroßmutter. Sie kniete sich hin und fuhr mit den Fingerspitzen darüber, als müsse sie sich davon überzeugen, dass ihre Augen ihr keinen Streich spielten. Ihre Hände zitterten.

„Was für Bücher stehen hier?" Selbst ihre Stimme verriet ihre Aufregung. Hier vor sich sah sie den endgültigen Beweis. Ihre Urgroßmutter war hier gewesen. Am selben Fleck, an dem sie jetzt kniete. Und sie hatte es geschafft, wieder nach Hause zu kommen. Ihr wurde ganz schwindlig bei dem Gedanken.

„Hm, nichts wirklich Aufregendes, das muss selbst ich zugeben. Es handelt sich fast ausschließlich um Vertrags- und Handelstexte, hauptsächlich mit Rohan. Zweihundertfünfzig bis dreihundert Jahre alt dürften die meisten von ihnen sein."

„Aber es muss einen Grund dafür geben, dass sie an dieser Stelle ein Zeichen hinterlassen hat", überlegte Lilith. Sie griff nach dem Buch direkt unter den eingeritzten Buchstaben. „Darf ich?"

„Nur zu."

Der Foliant glitt nur widerwillig von seinem angestammten Platz. Er war so schwer, dass es sie erhebliche Mühe kostete, ihn von ihrer Position aus hochzuheben. Sie ließ ihn zu Boden sinken und starrte ihn an. Konnte sich in alten Vertragstexten ein Hinweis auf das finden, wonach sie suchte? Wohl kaum.

„Vielleicht hat sie irgendetwas zwischen den Seiten versteckt."

Sie begann das Buch von vorne nach hinten durchzublättern. In ihrer Ungeduld hätte sie es am liebsten so schnell wie möglich getan, doch sie zwang sich dazu, vorsichtig mit dem alten Paper umzugehen und sorgfältig keine Seite auszulassen. Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, aber sie hörte kein einziges mürrisches Wort von Saelon. Wahrscheinlich brachte er ihrer Suche inzwischen genauso viel Interesse entgegen wie sie selbst.

Als sie beim Buchrücken angekommen war, hatte sie immer noch nichts Außergewöhnliches entdeckt. Enttäuscht strich sie über das rissige Leder des Einbands. Dann gab sie sich einen Ruck. Sie durfte sich nicht so leicht entmutigen lassen. Sie war auf einer ganz heißen Spur, das konnte sie regelrecht riechen. „Vielleicht im nächsten."

Saelon nickte entschlossen.

Sie zog das Buch rechts neben der Inschrift heraus bevor sie das erste wieder zurück schob. Es ging nicht. Obwohl Lilith sich wirklich abmühte, wollte es nicht ganz an seinen ursprünglichen Platz zurückkehren. Als klemme etwas zwischen dem Folianten und der Rückwand des Regals fest. Liliths Augen wurden groß. Sie zog das Buch wieder heraus und legte es neben sich. Dann griff sie in die entstandene Lücke, so weit, dass ihr Arm bis über den Ellenbogen darin verschwand. Ihre Finger stießen nicht auf Holz sondern auf Leder.

„Was ist es?", kam es von Saelon, der ihre überraschte Mine richtig gedeutet hatte.

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher", gab Lilith zurück. Noch hatte sie das Ding nicht richtig zu packen bekommen. Es fühlte sich an wie etwas Flaches, Eckiges. Dann fand sie eine Kante, griff zu und zog es heraus. Es war ein dünnes, nahezu quadratisches Buch mit einem Einband aus hellem Leder. Keine Prägung, kein Zeichen ließ auf den Inhalt schließen. Das Herz klopfte Lilith bis zum Hals. Wenn es das war, wofür sie es hielt…

Sie schlug die erste Seite auf und stieß einen Schrei aus. Saelon neben ihr zuckte zusammen und ließ beinahe die Lampe fallen. Doch Lilith hatte nicht vor Schreck geschrieen. Es gab keine Worte für das, was in diesem Moment in ihr vorging. Tränen verschleierten auf einmal ihren Blick. Vor ihr auf dem elfenbeinfarbenen Papier standen die Worte „_Aufzeichnungen aus einer fremden Welt"_ und darunter etwas kleiner _„von Katharina Patricia Berger"_. In lateinischen Buchstaben. Sie erkannte sogar die geschwungene Handschrift, obwohl sie sie erst ein einziges Mal gesehen hatte.

Da sie saß, konnten ihre Beine nicht unter ihr nachgeben, wie sie es sonst sicherlich getan hätten. So hockte sie auf dem Boden, das aufgeschlagene Buch auf dem Schoß und schämte sich nicht für die Tränen, die ihr über die Wangen liefen.

„Was steht da?", wollte Saelon wissen und kniff angestrengt die Augen zusammen. „Es ist in Eurer Schrift verfasst, nicht wahr?"

Lilith nickte. Er würde nie ganz verstehen können, was dieser Fund für sie bedeutete. „Es ist so etwas Ähnliches wie das Tagebuch meiner Urgroßmutter." Ein kurzer Blick auf die nächsten Seiten bestätigte ihre Vermutung. Es sah tatsächlich so aus, als habe Katharina hier ihre Erlebnisse und Beobachtungen während ihres Aufenthalts in Mittelerde zu Papier gebracht.

„Lilith?" Eine vertraute helle Stimme, die ihren Namen rief, riss sie aus ihren verzückten Betrachtungen. Es war Pippin. Ein wenig verloren stand er auf dem Mittelgang und spähte in die Regalreihe hinein. Wie immer in den letzten Tagen trug er die schwarz silberne Kleidung, die ihn als Kammerjunker des Truchsess auswies. Wie bei so vielen Bewohnern von Minas Tirith in diesen Tagen lag eine nur schwer zu unterdrückende Furcht in seinem Blick.

„Pippin, schau her, was ich gefunden habe", entfuhr es Lilith fast übermütig. Sie fühlte sich beinahe so, als hätte sie starken Alkohol getrunken. Sie hob das Buch um es ihm zu zeigen. „Es stammt tatsächlich von meiner Urgroßmutter."

„Aber das ist ja wunderbar, Lilith", rief er und war mit wenigen Schritten neben ihr. „Vielleicht schaffst du es ja wirklich noch rechtzeitig nach Hause. Also du weißt schon. Rechtzeitig, bevor…" Er brach ab und lief rot an. Saelons verständnisloser Blick hatte ihn wohl daran erinnert, dass er über Dinge sprach, die nicht allgemein bekannt waren. „Ich soll dich suchen. Der Herr Denethor will dich sehen." Dabei richtete er sich auf und versuchte halbwegs wichtig auszusehen.

„Warum?", fragte Lilith verdutzt. Sie stand vorsichtig auf um keinen der inzwischen fast vertrauten Schwindelanfälle zu provozieren. Das Buch hielt sie schützend an ihre Brust gedrückt, als hätte sie Angst es zu verlieren.

„Ich weiß nicht. Er hat es mir nicht gesagt."

„Jetzt gleich?"

„Unverzüglich."

Lilith seufzte. „Na gut, da wird sich wohl nichts machen lassen." Sie drehte sich zu Saelon um und drückte ihm das Buch ihrer Urgroßmutter in die Hand. „Ich bitte Euch, passt gut auf es auf bis ich zurück bin. Es ist sehr wichtig für mich. Ich weiß gar nicht, wie ich Euch für Eure Hilfe danken soll." Ihr fielen keine Worte ein, die es auch nur annähernd zum Ausdruck gebracht hätten. Also nickte sie ihm einfach nur zu und folgte dem Hobbit aus den Archiven.

„Wie geht es dir, Lilith?", erkundigte sich Pippin, als sie die lange Treppe hinunter stiegen. „Gestern hatte ich eine Zeitlang richtig Angst um dich." Er zuckte mit den Schultern um seinen Worten die Ernsthaftigkeit zu nehmen. Auch er hatte sich verändert, seit sie ihn vor zwei Monaten das erste Mal getroffen hatte. „Ich habe mir die ganze Sache gründlich durch den Kopf gehen lassen und bin zu einem überraschenden Schluss gelangt." Mit einem Mal sah er fast verlegen aus. „Es ist ja sicherlich das Beste für dich und das sehe ich auch ein, aber ich werde doch traurig sein, wenn du für immer zurück in deine Welt verschwindest."

Lilith war ganz gerührt und wusste nicht, was sie darauf antworten sollte. Schweigend erreichten sie den Hof der Festung, auf dem der tote weiße Baum sich traurig über den Brunnen neigte.

„Es ist alles einfach so schrecklich kompliziert, Pippin", sagte sie endlich, ohne ihn dabei anzusehen. „Im Augenblick habe ich das Gefühl, als könne es mir niemals wieder richtig gut gehen. Selbst zu Hause wird alles merkwürdig und anders sein. Als wäre etwas in mir zerbrochen und selbst wenn alle Teile wieder auf ihrem richtigen Platz sind, wird es Narben geben, die für immer bleiben." Sie durfte nicht zu lange darüber nachdenken. Es würde ihr den Rest der Kraft rauben, die ihr noch geblieben war.

Wie beim ersten Mal erwartete der Truchsess sie nicht im Thronsaal sondern in einem der kleinen Beratungszimmer des weißen Turms. Landkarten lagen auf verschiedenen Tischen ausgebreitet und mehrere Stühle zeugten davon, dass vor kurzem hier noch ein Kriegsrat stattgefunden hatte.

„Ich habe sie gefunden, Herr", meldete Pippin so förmlich, wie er es zustande brachte.

Denethor sah auf und nickte. „Gut. Ich werde nach dir rufen, wenn ich dich wieder brauche." Damit war der Hobbit entlassen. Mit einem letzten Blick auf Lilith ging er hinaus. Sie wusste, dass er ihr stumm viel Glück wünschte. Sie fragte sich, ob sie es wohl brauchen würde. Die Tür schloss sich mit einem Geräusch, das sie unwillkürlich zusammenzucken ließ.

„Ihr fragt Euch sicher, warum ich Euch rufen ließ, obwohl die Verteidigung der Stadt meine ganze Aufmerksamkeit erfordert." Denethor erhob sich bei diesen Worten und kam auf sie zu. Sie erkannte nun, dass er selbst im Alter noch beinahe so groß wie seine Söhne war. Ganz in Schwarz gekleidet bot er eine ziemlich einschüchternde Erscheinung. Ihr erster Impuls war, vor ihm zurückzuweichen, doch das würde sicher als unhöflich ausgelegt werden. Deswegen blieb sie tapfer stehen und senkte auch nicht den Blick. Seine grauen Augen musterten sie abschätzend von Kopf bis Fuß. Es machte sie mehr als nur ein bisschen nervös.

Er hielt nicht vor ihr an, sondern schritt langsam einmal um sie herum. Sie konnte spüren, dass er sie immer noch eingehend musterte. Ihn im Rücken zu haben war sogar noch unangenehmer, als ihm direkt gegenüber zu stehen. Langsam bekam sie ein äußerst ungutes Gefühl bei der ganzen Sache.

„Es gibt Gerüchte über Euch in der Stadt." Es klang beinahe beiläufig, als rede er über nichts Wichtigeres als das Wetter. Doch sie wusste inzwischen, dass dahinter kalte Berechnung steckte. Denethor tat nichts ohne einen Hintergedanken. „Gerüchte, die besagen, dass Ihr ein Kind unter dem Herzen tragt." Nun stand er wieder vor ihr. „Entspricht das der Wahrheit?"

Lilith rutschte mit einem Schlag das Herz in die Hosen. Wie hatte er nur so schnell davon Wind bekommen? Und – viel wichtiger – warum interessierte es ihn überhaupt?

„Ja", entgegnete sie schlicht. Mehr traute sie ihrer Stimme nicht zu. Es hätte wenig Sinn gehabt, ihn direkt zu belügen. Er nahm es mit einem leichten Nicken zur Kenntnis.

„Das ist noch nicht alles", fuhr er gefährlich ruhig fort. „Einige dieser Gerüchte deuten an, dass es eine Verbindung zwischen Eurem Kind und dem Haus der Truchsesse gibt. Was sagt Ihr dazu?"

Lilith musste sich zwingen ruhig zu bleiben. Wenn sie in Panik geriet, würde ihr das nur schaden. Jetzt kam es auf jedes Wort an.

„Falls Ihr auf das Gerücht anspielt, das ich auch gehört habe, so ist es nichts weiter als das. Ein Gerücht." Sie dachte an Morwen. Vielleicht zog er die gleichen Schlüsse wie sie.

„Das kommt darauf an. Mir sind zwei Varianten zu Ohren gekommen."

Lilith hatte mit einem Mal das Gefühl, den Boden unter den Füßen zu verlieren. Was hatte Denethor gehört? Konnte die Wahrheit irgendwie zu ihm durchgedrungen sein? Sie erinnerte sich beim besten Willen nicht daran, wie lange die ältere Heilerin gestern Morgen mit Faramir und ihr im Zimmer geblieben war. Was hatte sie mitbekommen?

„Nun?"

„Was soll ich dazu sagen, wenn ich sie nicht beide kenne? Es tut mir leid, falls es zu Missverständnissen gekommen sein sollte. Ich möchte niemandem zur Last fallen. Mein einziger Wunsch ist es, nach Hause zurückzukehren, nichts weiter."

„So, Ihr meint also, ich solle mich um meine eigenen Angelegenheiten kümmern." Seine Worte hatten nun eindeutige etwas Drohendes. „Vergesst nicht, dass ich Euch den Zutritt zu den Archiven des weißen Turms ebenso gut wieder verweigern kann, wie ich ihn Euch gewährt habe."

Lilith blieb für einen Augenblick die Luft weg. Dann fing sie sich wieder. Sie brauchte seine Erlaubnis nicht länger. Alles, was sie tun musste war, jemanden zu Saelon zu schicken um an das Buch ihrer Urgroßmutter zu gelangen. Doch das wusste der Truchsess nicht. Sie entschloss sich zu schweigen.

„Also überlegt es Euch genau. Ich werde keine weiteren Ausflüchte und Halbwahrheiten dulden."

Innerlich schrumpfte Lilith unter seinem scharfen Blick zusammen, doch äußerlich presste sie die Lippen aufeinander und rührte sich nicht. Seine Augen verengten sich. Es war offensichtlich, dass er nicht oft auf so offenen Ungehorsam stieß.

„Vielleicht habe ich mich nicht klar genug ausgedrückt. Ihr werdet diesen Raum nicht eher verlassen, bis ich erfahren habe, wer der Vater Eures Kindes ist."

Lilith zweifelte nicht daran, dass er es ernst meinte. Allmählich machte sich doch Verzweiflung in ihr breit. „Das ist allein meine Sache und geht niemanden etwas an." Schon als die Worte ihren Mund verließen, wusste sie, dass sie sich diesmal endgültig im Ton vergriffen hatte.

„Ihr vergesst eindeutig, wen Ihr vor Euch habt. Ich bin der Herr über diese Stadt und was mich etwas angeht und was nicht, entscheidet niemand außer mir. Und diese Sache mache ich zu der meinen. Also heraus mit der Sprache: Wer ist der Vater Eures Kindes, oder wisst Ihr es etwa selbst nicht mit Sicherheit?"

Lilith schrak zurück und das nicht nur wegen der offenen Beleidigung. In seinem Zorn, geboren aus gekränktem Stolz, erinnerte er sie plötzlich an Boromir.

„Und wenn ich erklärte, schon schwanger nach Mittelerde gekommen zu sein?"

„Dann würde ich Euch eine Lügnerin nennen."

Lilith gab auf. Sie saß buchstäblich in der Falle. Es führte nur ein Weg hinaus.

„Wieso das alles, wenn Ihr die Wahrheit so offensichtlich schon kennt?"

„Ich will es aus Eurem Mund hören." Er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und sah abwartend auf sie herab. Er wusste, dass er gewonnen hatte.

„Ja, es gibt eine Verbindung zwischen dem Kind und Eurem Haus. Boromir ist sein Vater." Jetzt war es ausgesprochen. Sie konnte es nicht zurücknehmen.

Denethor sagte mehrere Augenblicke nichts. Seine Mine ließ sich nicht deuten. Dann nickte er und wandte sich ab. Er schlug kurz an ein kleines Becken, das zwischen Karten und Dokumenten fast verschüttet war, und im selben Moment traten zwei Diener durch eine Seitentür ein.

„Sie werden Euch in Euer neues Quartier begleiten, das Ihr bis auf weiteres nicht verlassen werdet. Die Erlaubnis, die Archive des weißen Turms einzusehen wird Euch mit sofortiger Wirkung entzogen." Er gab den beiden Männern einen Wink, die daraufhin links und rechts von ihr Stellung bezogen. „Das dürfte alles sein."

Beim letzten Satz fiel die Schreckensstarre angesichts dieser unerwarteten Entwicklung von Lilith ab.

„Was?", entfuhr es ihr aufgebracht. „Das könnt Ihr nicht machen. Warum?" Vor Fassungslosigkeit gingen ihr die Worte aus. Sie verstummte.

„Ihr scheint ein schlechtes Gedächtnis zu besitzen. Was ich kann und was nicht, habt Ihr nicht zu entscheiden, solange Ihr Euch in meinem Herrschaftsbereich befindet." Er ließ sich wieder in seinem Lehnstuhl nieder und zog eine der Übersichtskarten heran. „Wir leben in unsicheren Zeiten. Ich kann nicht zulassen, dass meine Linie aussterben könnte, oder dass das Kind meines Erstgeborenen mir für immer entzogen wird, was das gleiche bedeutet. Es wäre mehr als dumm von mir, das außer Acht zu lassen." Er sah kurz auf und der kühle Blick seiner grauen Augen erstickte jede Hoffnung, ihn doch noch umzustimmen im Keim. „Versteht mich nicht falsch. Mir liegt absolut nichts an Euch. Nach der Geburt steht es Euch frei zu gehen wohin es Euch beliebt. Auch zurück in Eure Welt, wenn Ihr das möchtet. Bis dahin…" Auf ein Zeichen von ihm, kaum mehr als ein kurzes Heben der Augenbrauen, legte sich eine Hand auf ihre linke Schulter. „Ihr könnt freiwillig mit ihnen gehen oder auf andere Weise. Aber mitgehen werdet Ihr." Sein Ton duldete keine Widerrede.

Lilith blieb nichts anderes übrig, als sich zu fügen. Gerne hätte sie dem Truchsess noch eine bissige Bemerkung entgegen geschleudert, doch ihr Kopf war vollkommen leer. Mit einem Gemisch aus ohnmächtiger Wut und Verzweiflung verließ sie das Audienzzimmer. Vor der Tür begegneten sie dem verdutzten Pippin, der sie und ihre Begleiter mit großen Augen anstarrte. Eine zweite Hand legte sich ihr nun auch auf die rechte Schulter und bugsierte sie in Richtung eines Treppenaufgangs, der weiter ins Gebäude hinein führte.

„Sag Gandalf Bescheid", rief Lilith dem Hobbit noch über die Schulter hinweg zu. „Sag ihm, dass der Truchsess mich nicht gehen lässt." Dann war das Vorzimmer mit Denethors neuem Kammerjunker hinter ihnen verschwunden.

Lilith versuchte erst gar nicht, sich den Weg zu merken. Selbst wenn sie gewusst hätte, welcher Gang zurückführte, welche der zahllosen Treppen sie nach draußen bringen würden, hätte es ihr nichts genützt. Eine Flucht zog sie keinen Augenblick lang in Betracht. Sie war weder schnell noch stark genug um es mit den beiden Dienern des Truchsess aufzunehmen.

Ein Seitenblick zeigte ihr zwei Männer mittleren Alters, die nicht wirklich so aussahen, als könnten sie ihr ernsthaft etwas zuleide tun. Doch der entschlossene Ausdruck in ihren Gesichtern ließ sie auch die Hoffnung über Bord werfen, mit Worten etwas erreichen zu wollen. Die beiden waren ihrem Herrn treu ergeben und würden seinen Befehl ausführen. Es würde jemand anderen als sie selbst brauchen um sie daran zu hindern.

Sie mussten sich inzwischen in einem der weitläufigen Nebengebäude der Festung befinden, als sie endlich anhielten. Ein Wachsoldat hatte neben einer hohen Tür aus hellem Holz Stellung bezogen. Er nickte Liliths Begleitern zu. Wortlos öffnete einer davon die Tür und bedeutete ihr einzutreten. Dann war sie allein.

###

_In meinem Schreibheft steht übrigens bei der Denethor-Szene am Rand: „Tall, black cloak and menacing; It's Snape, hooray!" Da muss wohl Cidre mit im Spiel gewesen sein…_


	29. Verlassen

"_Look out in the distant sky_

_Open up your weakened minds_

_Feel__ what's in store for you_

_The jackals howling at the moon_

_See, the curtain of the night_

_Falling down into your life_

_Doom is headed straight for you_

_The night comes shining through_

_..._

_Recall the look in their eyes_

_The sign of hate, it burns_

_They've come for us, but we fight_

_Till death..."_

_(__When the night falls, Iced Earth)_

**29. Verlassen**

Ihre ersten beiden Impulse bestanden darin, einen Ausgang zu suchen oder wenigstens festzustellen, wo sie war. Ein rascher Blick durch den Raum zeigte ihr zwei Fenster, die nach Osten gingen und eine Tür in ein weiteres Zimmer.

Eine erste Erkundung ihres Gefängnisses, dann als nichts anderes wollte sie es in Gedanken bezeichnen, brachte mehrere Dinge zutage. Zum einen gab es außer der Tür, vor der die Wache stand, nur noch eine, die aus den drei aneinander grenzenden Räumen hinausführte. Sie war schmal, unscheinbar und in ihrer Ecke kaum von der Wand zu unterscheiden. Außerdem war sie verschlossen. Lilith zog, drückte und rüttelte daran so fest es ging, doch sie bewegte sich keinen Millimeter. Zum anderen begann sie sich ernsthaft mit der Frage zu beschäftigen, in was für Gemächern sie sich hier eigentlich befand.

Drei Zimmer hintereinander, relativ groß und hell, dazu etwas, das ihr wie die Mittelerdeentsprechung eines privaten Badezimmers erschien. Entweder konnte die Gastfreundlichkeit in Minas Tirith ihr bisher unbekannte Formen annehmen, oder das hier war gar kein Quartier für Gäste. Lilith begann sich näher umzusehen. Falls die zweite Alternative zutraf, hatte sie einen unbestimmten Verdacht, wo sie gelandet sein könnte, doch sie wollte nicht voreilig sein.

Eine Viertelstunde später lehnte sie an der Wand zwischen den beiden Fenstern im ersten Raum und schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. Sie hatte nun kaum Zweifel mehr, wo der Truchsess sie hatte einsperren lassen Aber sie verstand es nicht. Es kam ihr wie ein schlechter Scherz vor.

Wie alles, was sie in Minas Tirith bis jetzt gesehen hatte, waren die Zimmer schlicht eingerichtet, was bedeutete, dass sie nur wenige Möbelstücke enthielten. Prunk schien etwas zu sein, auf das man in Gondor keinen Wert legte. Diese wenigen Gegenstände jedoch, in diesem Zimmer ein Tisch mit Karten und Pergamenten, zwei Stühle, ein Regalbrett und eine flache Truhe, waren ausnahmslos schön gearbeitet und wirkten kostbar in ihrer Einfachheit. Die Truhe vor allem, aus dunklem Holz gefertigt, sah aus wie ein altes Erbstück. Sie besaß ein fein ziseliertes Schloss aus einem glänzenden Metall, das sie sofort an die Schatulle ihrer Urgroßmutter denken ließ. Es zeigte in unendlich verschlungenen Linien das Zeichen des Baumes, die sieben Sterne wie Blüten an den Enden der Zweige.

Ihr Blick glitt durch die offene Tür in den angrenzenden Raum. Er war der kleinste. Sein Fenster ging nach Süden. Hier gab es etwas, das sie bisher in der Stadt noch nicht gesehen hatte: Einen offenen Kamin. Auf dem Boden lag ein Teppich mit schwarz blauem Muster. Ein Lehnstuhl stand daneben. Zwei kleine Truhen mit goldenen Beschlägen befanden sich an den Wänden unter einfarbigen Wandbehängen aus einem schweren ockergelben Stoff.

Weil die Türen weit offen standen konnte sie von hier aus bis ins dritte und letzte Zimmer sehen. Es enthielt neben einer Sitzbank, einem kleinen Tisch und zwei großen schweren Truhen aus einem hellen, fast weißen Holz ein großes Bett. Von hier aus führte auch eine schmale Tür in das Badezimmer.

Immer wieder stieß sie auf das Zeichen des Baumes mit den sieben Sternen darüber. Es war niemals auffällig aber wenn sie die Augen offen hielt, entdeckte sie es an den geschnitzten Füßen der Sitzbank, im Metall von Beschlägen und sogar auf dem rauchgrauen Überwurf, der über die weißen Laken des Bettes gebreitet war.

Vor allem aber wirkten die Zimmer nicht wie eine Unterkunft für Gäste, selbst für hochgestellte. Sie wirkten bewohnt. Nicht so, als hätte ihr Bewohner sie gerade eben verlassen aber doch so, als könne er durchaus jederzeit zurückkommen. Wenn Lilith mit ihrer Vermutung richtig lag, würde das nie mehr geschehen. Als eine letzte Probe öffnete sie eine der Truhen im Schlafzimmer. Wie sie gedacht hatte, war sie keinesfalls leer. Sie enthielt verschiedene Kleidungsstücke. Lilith musste sich mit der Mode in Gondor nicht auskennen um zu wissen, dass sie einem Mann gehörten. Einem ziemlich großen. Zusätzlich fand sie ein Gewand aus schwarzem Samt dessen Kragen mit einer Stickerei aus Silberfäden verziert war, die immer wieder den inzwischen so vertrauten Baum zeigte.

Sie schloss den Deckel und sank erschöpft zu Boden. Nach all dem Wahnsinn der vergangenen Tage erschien ihr dies wie die Krönung des ganzen. Vielleicht stellte es wirklich einen grausamen Scherz dar. Denethor hatte sie in die Gemächer seines toten Sohnes bringen lassen. Sie saß in Boromirs Schlafzimmer. Bei dem Gedanken musste sie unwillkürlich lachen. Sie konnte es nicht unterdrücken. Es sprudelte aus ihr heraus und schüttelte sie regelrecht. Es war keineswegs fröhlich sondern klang fast ein wenig verzweifelt und vielleicht schon ein bisschen wahnsinnig in ihren Ohren. Falls der Truchsess sie wirklich die nächsten sieben Monate hier gefangen halten sollte, würde sie ihren Verstand mit Sicherheit verlieren. Soviel stand fest.

###

Gandalf kam gleichzeitig mit dem Abendessen. Lilith würdigte den Diener, der schweigend das Tablett auf dem Tisch abstellte und sofort wieder verschwand, keines Blickes. Ihre ganze Aufmerksamkeit galt dem alten Zauberer.

„Gandalf, du musst mir helfen", entfuhr es ihr, sobald er auch nur einen Fuß über die Schwelle gesetzt hatte. „Der Truchsess ist wahnsinnig geworden. Er will mich so lange hier einsperren, bis das Kind auf der Welt ist."

Der Zauberer nickte und ließ sich auf einem der Stühle nieder. Er streckte die Füße aus und blickte sich interessiert um. „Er scheint es nicht für Wahnsinn zu halten, Lilith. Seiner Ansicht nach hat er einen Anspruch auf das Kind."

„Den hat er ganz bestimmt nicht." Sie sprang empört auf und begann auf und ab zu laufen. Sie hatte den ganzen Nachmittag kaum fünf Minuten lang still gesessen. „Nicht, wenn ich es verhindern kann."

Die Augenbrauen ihres Gegenübers wanderten nachdenklich nach oben. „Das dürfte dir schwer fallen. Denethor ist immerhin sein Großvater und immer noch Herr über diese Stadt. Was nicht heißt, dass ich sein Vorgehen billige."

„Ich verstehe das alles nicht." Lilith hatte mehrere Stunden lang Zeit gehabt, es sich durch den Kopf gehen zu lassen. Frustriert trommelte sie mit den Fingern gegen den steinernen Fensterrahmen. „Was will er mit einem illegitimen Kind seines Hauses? Er könnte es doch offiziell niemals als Nachfolger benennen. Jedenfalls war das früher in unserer Welt bei den Herrscherhäusern so. Außerdem hat er immer noch Faramir." Sie verstummte. Seinen Namen auszusprechen tat unerwartet weh. Etwas gedämpfter fügte sie hinzu: „Im Übrigen kann ich mit nicht vorstellen, dass mein Kind das Einzige sein soll."

Gandalf hob die Schultern. Seine Mine ließ nicht erkennen, was hinter seiner Stirn vorging. "Darüber kann ich dir keine Auskunft geben aber es liegt durchaus im Bereich des Möglichen. Vielleicht ist dein Kind jedoch das Einzige, von dem der Truchsess mit Sicherheit weiß. Auch mir sind seine Absichten bisweilen rätselhaft. Gerade in der letzten Zeit. Er weiß und erfährt vieles, das anderen verborgen bleibt und nicht immer zu seinem Vorteil, will mir scheinen."

„Das ist ja alles schön und gut, aber ich muss hier raus. Ich habe ein Buch gefunden, das meine Urgroßmutter verfasst hat, Gandalf. Ich bin so knapp davor den Weg nach Hause zu finden oder wenigstens ein paar Hinweise darauf zu entdecken. Stattdessen sitze ich hier fest." Unwillig schlug sie auf den Tisch. Das Geschirr auf dem Tablett klapperte. Es kümmerte sie nicht. Wenn nötig würde sie in Hungerstreik treten.

Der alte Zauberer bedachte ihren Ausbruch mit einem Stirnrunzeln. „Deine Beweggründe hingegen sind offensichtlich. Dich erbost nicht, dass Denethor dir dein Kind wegzunehmen gedenkt, sondern dass er dich daran hindert zurück in deine Welt zu gelangen." Die Worte verrieten eine Mischung aus Vorwurf und Enttäuschung. Sie ließen Liliths Zorn auf der Stelle verrauchen.

„Was meinst du damit?" Schützend verschränkte sie die Arme vor der Brust. Er klang, als hätte sie abermals einen Fehler gemacht.

„Dass es dir womöglich gar nicht schadet ein wenig Zeit zum Nachdenken zu haben."

In diesem Moment klopfte es an die Tür. Sie ging auf und ein abgehetzt aussehender Mann in der schwarz silbernen Uniform der einfachen Soldaten kam herein. Sein Umhang hing ihm in Fetzen von den Schultern und war grau vor Staub. Er warf Lilith einen unsicheren Blick zu, dann wandte er sich an Gandalf.

„Ich komme eben vom Truchsess, doch der Heermeister bat mich auch Euch persönlich die Nachrichten zu überbringen, Mithrandir. Der Feind hat den Übergang über den Anduin erzwungen. Sie schwärmten herüber wie die Käfer mit Flößen und Booten. Sie haben teuer für das Übersetzen bezahlt, aber weniger teuer als wir gehofft hatten. Der Heermeister Faramir hat sich an die Mauer des Pelennor zurückgezogen, doch er steht einer zehnfachen Übermacht gegenüber." Er hielt kurz inne um Atem zu schöpfen. Er wirkte, als könne er sich nicht mehr lange auf den Beinen halten. Lilith bemerkte die eingetrockneten Blutspritzer auf seinen stählernen Unterarmschienen. Er musste direkt nach dem Kampf wie ein Verrückter über die Ebene zur Stadt geritten sein. „Aber es ist der Schwarze Heermeister, der uns besiegt. Allein das Gerücht seines Kommens reicht aus auch die Tapfersten verzagen zu lassen. Seine eigenen Leute zittern vor ihm."

Mit einer fließenden Bewegung war Gandalf auf den Beinen und packte seinen Stab fester. „Dann werde ich dort dringender gebraucht als hier." Er war schon fast zur Tür hinaus, als Lilith ihn zurück rief.

„Aber Gandalf, willst du mich einfach in diesem Gefängnis zurücklassen?" Leichte Panik schwang in ihren Worten mit.

Der Zauberer fuhr auf dem Absatz herum und funkelte sie zornig an.

„Wenn du es so ausdrücken möchtest, ja das will ich. Du wirst von einem Soldaten bewacht, du befindest dich in der obersten Festung von Minas Tirith. Dein Leben ist gerade nicht in Gefahr wie das unzähliger anderer dort draußen. Ich weiß dir wurde Unrecht getan, aber ich kann es im Augenblick nicht ungeschehen machen. An deiner Stelle würde ich mir um die nächsten sieben Monate erst Sorgen machen, wenn wir die nächsten sieben Tage überstehen." Damit stürmte er hinaus und ließ eine leicht beschämte Lilith zurück.

Sie fühlte sich wie ein Kind, das zu Unrecht gescholten worden war. Was hatte Gandalf denn erwartet? Dass sie von heute auf morgen Muttergefühle für ein Kind entwickelte, von dem sie erst seit gestern wusste und das sie nicht gewollt hatte? Schmollend betrachtete sie das Essen auf dem Tisch. Trotz allem konnte sie nicht leugnen, dass sie einen Bärenhunger hatte. Na gut, sie würde niemandem damit helfen, wenn sie die Nahrung verweigerte. Danach konnte sie immer noch nach einer Möglichkeit suchen, zu entkommen.

Der Tag endete mit einer bitteren Enttäuschung und ohnmächtiger Wut. Stundenlang wie es ihr schien zermarterte sie sich den Kopf darüber, wie sie aus den Gemächern fliehen konnte. Ihr erster Gedanke galt der zweiten Tür. Sie war abgeschlossen, aber vielleicht ließ sie sich ja irgendwie aufbrechen. Doch so gründlich sie auch suchte, nichts aber auch gar nichts ließ sich zu ihrem Zweck verwenden. Es schien fast so, als hätte vorher jemand säuberlich alle Gegenstände entfernt, die auch nur annähernd als Werkzeug oder Waffe dienen konnten. Auf dem Tisch entdeckte sie zwar Federn und Tintenfass aber das kleine Messer zum anspitzen der Schreibwerkzeuge fehlte. An einer Wand sah sie außerdem einen verdächtigen Umriss, der ihr verriet, dass dort vorher ein Speer und ein Schild gehangen hatten. Und an so etwas wie ein Rasiermesser oder ähnliches war selbstverständlich nicht zu denken.

Lilith schloss die letzte Truhe und fluchte. Sie hatte den Truchsess eindeutig unterschätzt. Was er tat, plante er gründlich. Inzwischen war es so finster, dass sie selbst im Licht der kleinen Lampe, die der Diener beim Abräumen des leeren Tabletts gebracht hatte, kaum noch etwas erkennen konnte. Außerdem machte sich die Aufregung des vergangenen Tages bemerkbar. Ihre Augen fühlten sich an, als hätte jemand Sand hinein gestreut. Lange würde sie nicht mehr wach bleiben können. Sie war inzwischen sogar zu müde um sich zu ärgern.

Dennoch zögerte sie, sich hinzulegen. Womöglich war es kindisch und unvernünftig von ihr aber sie wollte nicht in Boromirs Bett schlafen. Irgendwie kam es ihr nicht richtig vor. Sie betrachtete es im Halbdunkel. Es sah entschieden bequemer aus als der Fußboden, der Teppich oder die Sitzbank. Dann fiel ihr Gandalf ein. Er würde sie als töricht oder albern bezeichnen, wenn sie ihm davon erzählte.

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern, stellte die Lampe auf ein Steinsims und blies sie aus. Na schön. Es war ja nur für eine Nacht. Morgen würde sie einen Weg finden in die Archive zu kommen. Ganz sicher. Sie musste sich nur ein wenig anstrengen. Es war ihr letzter bewusster Gedanke, denn sie schlief ein, kaum dass ihr Kopf das Kissen berührt hatte.

###

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte sie mit der Erinnerung an zahllose wirre Träume. Sie reichten bei weitem nicht an die schrecklichen Alpträume ihrer Vergangenheit heran, doch genügten sie um ein ungutes Gefühl zu hinterlassen. Sie wusste noch, dass sowohl der Truchsess als auch seine beiden Söhne darin vorgekommen warn, aber auch eine unbekannte dunkelhaarige Frau, die im Schein einer flackernden Kerze in ein großes Buch schrieb. Doch gleichgültig wie sehr Lilith sich bemühte, die Schriftzeichen verschwammen immer wieder vor ihren Augen, als stünden sie auf dem Boden eines Brunnens, dessen Wasseroberfläche sich beständig kräuselte.

Vor dem Fenster herrschte die gleiche Dunkelheit wie in den letzten Tagen. Das Licht, das durch die schwarze Wolkendecke sickerte, reichte gerade aus um sicht zurecht erfinden, zu mehr aber auch nicht. Lilith überlegte einen Moment ernsthaft, ob sie sich überhaupt noch entsinnen konnte, wie echter Sonnenschein aussah oder sich auf der Haut anfühlte. Es schien eine Ewigkeit her zu sein, dass sie mit Pippin auf den Wällen gesessen hatte an jenem letzten klaren Tag. Sie hätte sich in jenen Stunden nicht wirklich als glücklich bezeichnet aber im Gegensatz zu ihren jetzigen Sorgen kam es ihr geradezu paradiesisch vor.

In diesem Moment donnerte es. Ein dumpfes Grollen, mehr wie das Knurren eines großen Tieres, als ein Gewitter. Die Haare auf ihren Unterarmen richteten sich auf. In Sekundenbruchteilen war sie aus dem Bett gesprungen und lief an die Ostfenster im ersten Zimmer. Ängstlich spähte sie in die Düsternis hinaus. Und wirklich, weit entfernt im Osten, wo die Mauern des Rammas Echor in Richtung Osgiliath stehen mussten, sah sie ein zuckendes rotes Licht. Flammen. Dann ein kurzes Aufblitzen und wieder rollte der tiefe Donner über die Ebene. Er brach sich an den Mauern der weißen Stadt wie eine unheilvolle Welle.

Unter ihr auf den Mauern wurden Schreie laut. Das Klirren von Waffen, die gezogen wurden, klang bis zu ihr hinauf. Ihre Finger umklammerten den Steinsims so fest, dass es wehtat. Aus dem Gewirr von Stimmen konnte sie jetzt einzelne Wörter heraus hören. „…haben die Mauer genommen…sprengen…sie kommen" Das letzte löste endgültig Entsetzten in ihr aus. Es hatte begonnen. Der Feind war im Anmarsch. Ihr Herz schien plötzlich gegen einen heftigen Widerstand zu klopfen. Als halte es eine unbarmherzige Hand umklammert, die es bei jedem Schlag zusammendrücken wollte. Wo war Faramir?

Die Worte des Boten vom gestrigen Abend kamen ihr wieder in den Sinn. Er hatte von einer zehnfachen Übermacht gesprochen. Bei dem Gedanken lief es Lilith kalt den Rücken hinunter. Wenn der letzte Wall gefallen war, stand den Verteidigern ein Rückzug über Meilen von offenem Gelände bevor. Mit unzähligen Feinden auf ihren Fersen. Sie merkte, dass ihre Hände zitterten. Sie konnte nichts dagegen unternehmen. Sie hatte trotz allem schreckliche Angst um ihn.

Dabei wusste sie nicht einmal, welche Möglichkeit schlimmer war. Dass er sterben könnte ohne dass ihr ein Versuch vergönnt war, ihm alles zu erklären, oder dass er zurückkommen würde und sich weigerte ihre Erklärungen anzuhören. Bei jedem Atemzug fühlte es sich an, als würde etwas in ihrer Brust zerreißen.

Wieder blitzte es und das Krachen ließ sie zusammenfahren. Mit einer gehörigen Anstrengung riss sie sich vom Fenster los. Sie konnte nichts tun, außer sich an den Gedanken zu klammern, dass Gandalf dort draußen bei den Truppen war. Er stellte die einige Hoffnung dar, die ihr noch blieb. Sie musste sich ablenken. Wenn sie stundenlang am Fenster stand und halb verrückt vor Sorge dabei wurde, half sie niemandem. Es würde sie nur schneller den Verstand verlieren lassen.

Sie begann erneut damit, Ausbruchspläne zu schmieden. Gestern Abend, als Gandalf hinausgegangen war, war ihr aufgefallen, dass die Tür nach draußen nicht abgeschlossen war. Es stand nur ein Wachposten davor. Im Geist ging Lilith sämtliche Bücher und Filme durch, in denen die Hauptperson jemals in einer ähnlichen Lage gesteckt hatte. Es half alles nichts. Sie war weder stark, noch schnell, noch besonders gerissen um die Wache zu überlisten. Außerdem konnte sie kaum darauf hoffen, dass jemand kam um sie zu befreien. Gandalf war in den Kampf geritten und Pippin würde auf sich allein gestellt niemals etwas unternehmen, das den Befehlen seines neuen Herrn widersprach. Vielleicht konnte sie irgendwie Meister Saelon eine Nachricht zukommen lassen um wenigstens an das Buch ihrer Urgroßmutter zu gelangen? Dann schüttelte sie den Kopf. Sie konnte nichts unternehmen ohne dass Denethor davon erfuhr.

Sie sank auf einen der Stühle und vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen. Selbst, wenn es ihr gelang, aus Boromirs Räumen zu entkommen und ins Archiv zu gelangen, wo sollte sie sich verstecken? Wohin fliehen? In weniger als vierundzwanzig Stunden würde Minas Tirith eine belagerte Stadt sein mit tausenden von Feinden vor den Mauern. Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Gandalf hatte wie immer Recht. Es hatte keinen Sinn, sich um die kommenden Monate Sorgen zu machen, wenn die Armeen des dunklen Herrschers vor der Tür standen.

Trotz allem begann sie ein weiteres Mal damit die Zimmer zu durchsuchen. Womöglich hatte sie gestern etwas übersehen. Außerdem musste sie sich irgendwie beschäftigen, sonst würde sie durchdrehen. Sie hatte inzwischen auch keine Scheu mehr davor. Tote hatten keine Privatsphäre. Kurz fragte sie sich, wie ihre Lage wohl aussähe, wäre Boromir am Leben geblieben und sie mit ihm nach Minas Tirith gekommen. Doch es überstieg ihre Vorstellungskraft.

Tatsächlich fand sie etwas, das sie für eine Weile von ihrer nagenden Furcht ablenkte. Es gab ihr Rätsel auf. Zuunterst in einer der mit Gold beschlagenen Truhen des Kaminzimmers entdeckte sie ein kleines Kästchen aus Rosenholz. Als sie es hochhob blieb ein feiner Staubstreifen zurück, wo es gestanden hatte. Auch in den Verzierungen des geschnitzten Deckels hatte sich Staub angesammelt. Lilith war sich plötzlich sicher, dass diesen Gegenstand seit vielen Jahren niemand mehr in die Hand genommen hatte. Sie öffnete den Deckel und staunte über den Inhalt. Da lag zum einen ein Kamm mit hohem Rücken, bedeckt mit Einlegearbeiten aus Perlmutt. Überrascht hielt Lilith ihn ins schwache Tageslicht. Das war eindeutig der Zierkamm einer Frau um sich die Haare hochzustecken. Darunter fand sie eine Muschel, wie ein Fächer und größer als ihre Handfläche. Gegen die Lampe leuchtete sie in zarten Beige- und Rosatönen. Lilith versuchte sich daran zu erinnern, wie weit es von Minas Tirith bis ans Meer war. Unter der Muschel verbarg sich etwas, das sie lieber nicht berührte, aus Angst, es könne unter ihren Fingern zu Staub zerfallen: Eine getrocknete weiße Rose. Die Blütenblätter wirkten dünn wie Pergament, als könne ein einziger Lufthauch sie zerstören.

Lilith betrachtete ihren Fund und schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf. Sie war fest davon überzeugt, dass diese Dinge etwas mit einer Frau zu tun hatten. Sie passten nicht hierher. Sie passten nicht zu dem Bild von Boromir in ihrem Kopf. Es waren Erinnerungsstücke, die vielleicht seit Jahrzehnten am Boden einer Truhe begraben gelegen hatten. An wen sollten sie erinnern? An eine Jugendliebe? Seine Mutter?

Versonnen betrachtete sie wie die Flamme der Lampe durch die Muschel hindurchleuchtete und spürte in sich mit einem Mal eine unerklärliche Sehnsucht nach dem Meer.

###

„Könnt Ihr mir nicht wenigstens sagen, was dort draußen vor sich geht?", flehte Lilith den Diener an, der irgendwann, Stunden später wie es ihr schien, das Essen herein brachte. Es war ihr egal, wie erbärmlich sie wirken musste. Jede noch so schreckliche Neuigkeit war besser als die Unwissenheit und ihre Ängste, die daraus geboren wurden.

Der Diener, einer der beiden, die sie gestern hierher gebracht hatten, zögerte. Er hatte bisher kein Wort mit ihr gesprochen. Vielleicht auch eine Anweisung des Truchsess.

„Bitte, ich sehe die Feuer über die Ebene kriechen und höre die Unruhe in der Stadt. Wenn ich hier weiter völlig abgeschottet sitze werde ich früher oder später den Verstand verlieren. Ist Gandalf schon wieder zurück?" Sie war bei seinem Eintreten aufgestanden. Wenn nötig, würde sie ihn am Ärmel zurückhalten. Er war ihre einzige Chance, etwas über die Kämpfe und das Schicksal derjenigen zu erfahren, die ihr am Herzen lagen.

Die Entschlossenheit wich aus seinen blauen Augen. Womöglich hatte er doch Mitleid mit ihr.

„Der Damm ist gefallen und unsere Männer auf dem Rückzug zur Stadt. Mithrandir kam schon vor ein paar Stunden mit einigen Wagen voller Verletzter. Die Nachhut unter der Führung des Heermeisters ist noch nicht in Sicht. Doch es wird ein Ausfall vorbereitet um sie hereinzuholen, wenn sie kommen. Mehr kann ich nicht sagen." Sie merkte, dass er selbst besorgt war, was Lilith nur zu gut verstehen konnte. Bestimmt hatte er Freunde oder Verwandte, die dort draußen um ihr Leben kämpften.

„Haben sie denn eine Chance?"

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich weiß es nicht." Damit drehte er sich um und ließ sie wieder allein.

Lilith fühlte sich so benommen, dass sie am liebsten auf einen der Stühle gesunken wäre, doch ihre Furcht trieb sie zurück ans Fenster. Die Feuer in der Ferne hatten sich inzwischen in Ströme aus einzelnen Flammen verwandelt, Fackeln vermutlich, die unaufhaltsam näher rückten. Ihr wurde ganz flau im Magen, als sie sah wie viele es waren. Und immer noch keine Spur von Faramir.

Obwohl das düstere Dämmerungslicht sich seit Stunden nicht veränderte, war sie überzeugt davon, in ihrem Leben noch keinen längeren Tag erlebt zu haben.

###

Ihr Essen stand immer noch unberührt hinter ihr auf dem Tisch, als die Dunkelheit zunahm und draußen auf der Ebene endlich eine Gruppe Soldaten in Sicht kam. Trotz der Feinde im Nacken marschierte sie statt zu rennen und blieb dicht zusammen. An ihren Rändern wurden sie von einer kleinen Gruppe Reiter flankiert. Es sah so aus, als ob sie die Stadt doch noch erreichen würden.

Doch dann waren die Truppen des Feindes heran. Lilith glaubte von ihrem hohen Aussichtspunkt die ihr inzwischen vertrauten Gestalten von krummbeinigen Orks zu erkennen und berittene Krieger offensichtlich Menschen, über deren Schar ein rotes Banner wehte. Sie umrundeten die Zurückweichenden und griffen unbarmherzig an. In diesem Moment erklangen die markerschütternden Schreie der schwarzen Reiter. Doch diesmal konnten sie Lilith nicht noch mehrSchrecken einjagen als sie ohnehin verspürte. Sie wollte sich am liebsten verkriechen, den Blick von dem grauenvollen Geschehen abwenden, aber sie war wie erstarrt. Unfähig auch nur einen Finger zu rühren sah sie die geflügelten Schatten wie gespenstische Falken aus den Lüften herabstürzen. Diesmal war es keine Drohung. Diesmal würden sie töten.

Plötzlich erschallte von den Mauern ein Trompetensignal und der Ausfall, von dem der Diener gesprochen hatte, begann. Aus der Entfernung sah Lilith das silberne Glitzern von Kettenhemden und allen voran eine Schar unter einer blauen Fahne mit einem Schwan darauf. Ihr lautes Kriegsgeschrei drang bis zu ihr hinauf.

Rufe von den Wachposten mischten sich dazwischen: „Amroth für Gondor", hörte sie, und „Amroth zu Faramir". Für einen Moment ergriff eine wilde Hoffnung von ihr Besitz. Bestärkt wurde sie von dem einen Reiter, der alle anderen überholte und wie ein weißer Stern das Dunkel des Schlachtfeldes erhellte. Gandalf war es auf seinem Ross aus Rohan und ein schimmerndes Licht schien von seiner rechten Hand auszugehen.

Die Flucht verwandelte sich in einen Angriff. Die Nazgul stoben kreischend davon. Die vordersten Reihen der Orks wandten sich um und lösten sich in rennendes Chaos auf. Nicht lange allerdings und die Verteidiger zügelten ihre Pferde und geleiteten die Mannschaften der Dammbesatzung in den Schutz der Mauern von Minas Tirith. Lilith hörte Jubel und Hochrufe, aber es klang selbst in ihren Ohren nur halbherzig.

Erschöpft sank sie auf einen der Stühle. Kalter Schweiß stand ihr auf der Stirn. Ihre Hände waren klamm und zitterten. Obwohl sie die Rettung der Soldaten unter Faramirs Befehl mit eigenen Augen gesehen hatte, wollte sich keine Erleichterung bei ihr einstellen. Befand er sich ebenfalls in Sicherheit? Und wenn ja, für wie lange? Die Ungewissheit ließ ihr keine Ruhe.

Der düstere Tag machte einer schwarzen Nacht Platz und noch immer lief sie rastlos auf und ab. Sie fühlte sich wie ein Tier im Käfig, abgeschnitten von der Außenwelt und vergessen. Inzwischen schien sie jeden Stein in den drei Zimmern zu kennen. Sie hasste es.

Dazu kam die Dunkelheit vor den Fenstern, die sich zunehmend mit Flammen und heiseren Schreien füllte. Sie brauchte die Armeen des dunklen Herrschers nicht sehen um zu wissen, dass die Belagerung endgültig begonnen hatte. Und zwischen ihr und allen Ungeheuern Mordors stand nichts außer den Mauern dieser Stadt und die Männer, die sie verteidigten. Allein der Gedanke daran besaß das Potential, sie verrückt werden zu lassen.

Die Nacht musste schon weit fortgeschritten sein, als sie Stimmen auf dem Gang hörte. Eine gehörte zweifellos dem Wachtposten. Die andere klang ein wenig und höher und seltsam schrill. Sie erkannte Pippin. Ihr Herz machte einen Sprung und mit einem Satz war sie an der Tür.

„Ich werde hineingehen, egal ob mit oder ohne Eure Zustimmung", drang die Stimme des Hobbits durch das Holz. Frustriert starrte sie auf die Stelle, an der sich früher die Klinke befunden haben musste. Sie hatten sie einfach abmontiert. Der Truchsess hatte wirklich an alles gedacht.

„Aber mein Befehl lautet eindeutig…"

„Dass ihr niemand unerlaubt etwas bringen darf, ich weiß. Ich habe nichts dabei. Ihr könnt mich gerne durchsuchen, wenn Ihr möchtet. Aber Gandalf habt Ihr schließlich auch eingelassen." Nur eine Sekunde später öffnete sich die Tür und ihr Freund kam herein.

„Oh", entfuhr es ihm, weil er fast in sie hineinlief. „Entschuldige, ich wusste nicht…"

„Pippin, kommst du mit Neuigkeiten?" Sie war so froh, ein vertrautes Gesicht zu sehen, dass sie sich nicht mit einer Begrüßung aufhielt. Dann sah sie im Schein der Lampe sein Gesicht. Seine Augen wirkten groß und voller Schrecken. Ein harter Ausdruck lag um seinen Mund, den sie noch nie bei ihm gesehen hatte. Als müsse er sich beherrschen um nicht vollkommen von Mutlosigkeit überwältigt zu werden. Bei ihm, dem selbst in Moria eine geradezu unbekümmerte Mine gelungen war, erschreckte es sie umso mehr. „Was ist passiert?" Plötzlich wusste sie mit absoluter Sicherheit, dass es sich um etwas Schreckliches handelte.

„Lilith, ich…" Er stockte. „Ich musste einfach kommen und es dir sagen. Es ist ohnehin so ungerecht, dass der Truchsess dich hier eingesperrt hat." Er verstumme abermals und mit jedem Augenblick, der verstrich spürte sie das Verhängnis näher kommen wie eine dunkle Wolke. „Faramir wurde schwer verwundet. Es war ein Pfeil der Südländer, gerade als Hilfe aus der Stadt kam. Der Fürst Imrahil selbst brachte ihn herein und trug ihn zu seinem Vater. Dort ist er noch. Und der Truchsess…" Pippin schnappte nach Luft. Es ähnelte fast einem Schluchzen. „Er sagte nichts. Er ging eine Zeitlang fort und als er wiederkam wirkte er um Jahre gealtert. Seit Stunden sitzt er an Faramirs Lager ohne zu reden. Er sieht aus wie ein Toter. Ich glaube er ist sich sicher, dass sein Sohn nicht wieder aufwachen wird." Wieder ein unterdrücktes Geräusch, als wolle er im nächsten Moment in Tränen ausbrechen.

Lilith hatte das Gefühl, den Boden unter den Füßen zu verlieren und in einen bodenlosen Abgrund zu stürzen. Sie musste sich am Tisch abstützen. Kaltes Entsetzen schnürte ihr die Luft ab. „Aber die Heiler…", stotterte sie, unfähig, den Satz zu vollenden.

„Denethor lässt niemanden zu ihm." Pippins Lippen zitterten. „Ich dürfte eigentlich meinen Posten nicht verlassen, aber ich finde du musst es erfahren. Wo du ihn doch…" Er brachte es nicht über sich, es auszusprechen.

Es fiel kein Wort mehr zwischen ihnen. Sie saßen nur eine ganze Weile am Boden und hielten einander fest. Sie weinten nicht. Keine Kraft für Tränen war ihnen geblieben. Nur die Nähe des anderen drängte die Angst soweit zurück, dass sie atmen konnten. Doch es brachte keinen Trost.

###########

_Und jetzt darf ich den vierten Band von Courtney Crumrin lesen._


	30. Verfinstert

**30. Verfinstert**

Der nächste Tag verging wie in einem Fiebertraum. Die drückende Dunkelheit lastete immer noch schwer auf der Stadt und auf den Gemütern ihrer Bewohner. Lilith schien es, als hätte sie sich Stück für Stück auch in ihre Seele vorgetastet und den letzten Funken Hoffnung erstickt. Sie hätte vor Angst weinen, vor Verzweiflung schreien und vor Wut wild um sich schlagen können. Doch sie tat nichts von alledem. Ihre Glieder waren wie betäubt. Nichts von dem Aufruhr in ihrem Inneren gelangte nach draußen. Aber es fraß an ihrer Seele.

Jeder Blick aus einem der Fenster offenbarte neue Schrecken. Die Zahl der Feinde wuchs jedes Mal, bis die Ebene soweit das Auge reichte mit dunklen marschierenden Gestalten und schwarz-roten Zelten übersät war. Gräben aus Feuer zogen sich über einst fruchtbares Land. Ehemals grüne Wiesen wurden zu Staub unter unzähligen Füßen.

Dann folgten die Wurfgeschosse. Bald brannte es im ersten Ring der Stadt. Und über allem kreisten die Nazgul wie überdimensionale Geier. Ihre Schwingen töteten jeden Mut und löschten den Überlebenswillen aus. Die Tage der weißen Stadt schienen gezählt.

All die unendlichen Stunden hielt Lilith die Muschel aus dem kleinen Kästchen in den Händen. Immer und immer wieder fuhren ihre Finger über die raue Vorderseite, die tiefen länglichen Rillen, die feinen Querstreifen aus Kalk. Berührten die glatte Innenseite. Inzwischen kannte sie jede Unebenheit. Jede Zacke war ihr vertraut. Es war wie ein Zwang und doch das Einzige, was sie vor dem Verrücktwerden bewahrte. Alles, um nicht daran denken zu müssen, dass Faramir sterbend in der Kammer des Truchsess lag, was die Schreie von den Mauern und der grauenvolle Lärm bedeuten mochten, dass sie es nicht mehr nach Hause schaffen würde bevor Minas Tirith überrannt wurde.

Ab und zu blitzte Gandalfs weißes Gewand zwischen Rauch und Schatten auf. Der alte Zauberer schien ohne Unterlass durch die Straßen zu eilen im Versuch, das Dunkel aus den Herzen der Verteidiger zu vertreiben. Es tröstete Lilith nicht. Sie saß hier allein und vergessen und konnte nichts anderes tun, als auf das Ende zu warten.

Sie versuchte, sich ihr Zuhause in Erinnerung zu rufen. Ihren Bruder, ihre Eltern, ihre Freundinnen. Das Haus ihrer Kindheit mit dem alten Kirschbaum im Garten. Es gelang ihr nicht. Alles wirkte fahl und ohne Leben, wie mit einer feinen Ascheschicht überzogen. Fast war sie dankbar für den Schlaf und die unzusammenhängenden Alpträume, die er mit sich brachte.

###

Als sie aufwachte hörte sie immer noch die Trommeln. Dumpf, tief und unheilvoll wie ein dunkles Herz. Sie hatte sie für einen Teil ihres Traums gehalten, in dem die Schläge von den Gewölben Morias widerhallt hatten. Jetzt drangen sie durch Flammen und Finsternis. Schreie und das Klirren von Stahl mischten sich darunter.

Ohne auf das Schwindelgefühl in ihrem Kopf und die Schwäche in ihren Beinen zu achten, eilte Lilith ans Fenster. Der eigentliche Angriff hatte begonnen. Aberhunderte von Orks strömten zwischen den Feuergräben hervor. Obwohl viele den Pfeilen der Bogenschützen auf der Mauer zum Opfer fielen, lichteten sich ihre Reihen nicht. Unaufhörlich sprangen weitere aus dem Dunkel; kreischend und mit groben Waffen an ihre Schilde klopfend.

Lilith wandte sich ab. Sie ertrug es nicht länger.

Trotzdem hörte sie das leise Geräusch mit dem sich die Tür öffnete. Mit wenigen Schritten lief sie ins erste Zimmer. Jenseits der undurchdringlichen Wolkendecke mochte noch nicht einmal der Morgen dämmern. Was konnte jemand um diese Zeit von ihr wollen?

Zu ihrer Enttäuschung war es nur einer der Diener, der Essen und eine frische Lampe brachte. Mit düsterer Miene blickte er auf das Tablett vom vorigen Tag, das Lilith nicht angerührt hatte. Sie hatte es vor lauter Angst und Übelkeit nicht über sich gebracht.

„Der Truchsess hat befohlen, darauf zu achten, dass Ihr auch wirklich esst und trinkt."

Lilith knirschte in Gedanken mit den Zähnen. Natürlich war es in Denethors Interesse, dass sie bei Kräften blieb. Um seinen Enkel auszutragen. Trotz allem machte es sie immer noch wütend.

„Und wenn nicht? Was wollt Ihr tun? Mich zwingen?" Sie wusste, dass sie wie ein trotziges Kind klang. Es verstärkte ihren Zorn.

Er kniff die Augen zusammen und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Ich werde hier bleiben, bis Ihr das Tablett geleert habt. Danach soll ich Euch zu ihm bringen."

Überrascht riss sie die Augen auf. „Was ist passiert? Wie geht es…" Sie wagte nicht, seinen Namen auszusprechen. „Können wir nicht gleich gehen? Bitte, mir ist ohnehin übel."

Der Diener verzog keine Miene und rührte sich nicht. Er würde seine Drohung wahr machen.

Ergeben setzte Lilith sich hin und zwang sich zu essen. Sie kaute und schluckte mechanisch ohne zu schmecken, was sie zu sich nahm. Die ersten Bissen würgte sie nur schwer hinunter, dann wurde es leichter. Zum Schluss leerte sie den Becher in zwei langen Zügen. Er enthielt eine Art Kräutertee, reichlich mit Honig gesüßt. Lilith bemerkte es erleichtert. Wenigstens versuchten sie ihr keinen Wein mehr aufzudrängen. Den hätte sie beim besten Willen nicht hinunter gebracht.

Erwartungsvoll sah sie zu ihrem Gegenüber auf. „Zufrieden?"

Er nickte. „Kommt mit."

Auf dem Weg durch die Gänge wunderte Lilith sich einmal mehr darüber, was hier eigentlich vor sich ging. Warum ließ der Truchsess sie zu sich rufen? Um diese Tageszeit? Es musste noch vor Sonnenaufgang sein und draußen tobte unvermindert der Kampf um den ersten Ring der Stadt. Sie konnte es sich nicht erklären, doch sie bekam zunehmend ein ungutes Gefühl dabei.

Außerdem schimpfte sie sich in Gedanken dafür, dass sie in ihrer Aufregung viel zu schnell gegessen hatte. Nach einem ganzen Tag ohne Nahrung lag ihr das Frühstück jetzt wie ein Stein im Magen und trug nicht gerade dazu bei, ihre Unruhe zu besänftigen.

Auf der letzten Treppe überkam sie einer ihrer plötzlichen Schwindelanfälle. Die Steinstufe unter ihr schien von einem Augenblick auf den anderen zu schwanken wie das Deck eines Schiffes auf hoher See. Sie hielt sich mit einer Hand am Geländer fest und hoffte, es würde gleich vorbeigehen.

„Es ist nichts", beruhigte sie den Diener, der mit besorgtem Gesicht ebenfalls stehen geblieben war. „Es geht gleich wieder."

Trotzdem nahm er zur Sicherheit ihren Arm, als sie eine halbe Minute später weitergingen. Er wollte anscheinend nicht die Verantwortung dafür übernehmen, wenn sie in seiner Obhut die Treppe hinab fiel. Ehrlich gesagt war Lilith sogar dankbar dafür. Sie fühlte sich immer noch ein wenig benommen.

Das erste, das sie in Denethors Audienzzimmer wahrnahm, waren Pippins schreckensgeweitete Augen. Dunkel und groß in seinem blassen Gesicht mit Schatten der Schlaflosigkeit darunter. Der Hobbit wirkte, als hätte er die schlimmsten Stunden seines Lebens hinter sich. Erst dann fiel ihr auf, dass ungewöhnlich viele Menschen anwesend waren. Sechs Männer, ihrer Tracht nach Diener des Truchsess standen um etwas, das wie ein improvisiertes Lager aus einer Trage aussah. Und auf ihm…

Es gelang ihr nicht ganz, ihren erschrockenen Aufschrei zu unterdrücken. Faramirs Gesicht zeigte eine blasse ungesunde Farbe, die es fast durchsichtig erscheinen ließ. Zwei rote Flecken auf den mit dunklen Bartstoppeln bedeckten Wangen wirkten seltsam fehl am Platz. Das schwarze Haar klebte ihm an der schweißnassen Stirn. Sie musste ihn nicht berühren um zu wissen, dass seine Haut vor Fieber glühte.

Bei dem halb erstickten Laut aus ihrem Mund drehte sich Denethor um, der unbewegt an der Seite seines Sohnes gesessen hatte. Lilith erschrak vor seinem Anblick. Der Truchsess schien seit ihrer letzten Begegnung um Jahre gealtert zu sein. Die sonst von einem unbeugsamen Willen angespannten Züge wirkten schlaff und ausgelaugt. Vor nicht allzu langer Zeit musste er noch geweint haben. Die Vorstellung von Tränen bei diesem stolzen und berechnenden Mann jagte ihr unerklärliche Angst ein. Doch als sein Blick sie streifte, zuckte sie unwillkürlich zurück. Ein unheimlicher Glanz leuchtete in seinen Augen.

„Ist alles so geschehen, wie ich angeordnet habe?", verlangte er von dem Diener an ihrer Seite zu wissen.

„Ja, Herr."

„Gut." Er erhob sich. „Dann lasst uns aufbrechen."

Zu Liliths Erstaunen nahmen die sechs Diener Faramirs Lager auf um ihn hinauszutragen. Denethor folgte ihnen. Und auch sie fühlte sich abermals am Arm ergriffen und hinterher geführt.

„Was soll das alles?", wollte sie fragen, doch ihre Zunge gehorchte ihr nicht. Wie ein taubes Ding aus Asche lag sie mit einem Mal in ihrem Mund und bewegte sich nicht. Für einen kurzen Moment verschwamm die Welt vor ihren Augen. Dann kehrten Farben und Bewegungen an ihren Platz zurück.

Sie spürte kühle Nachtluft auf ihrem Gesicht und bemerkte, dass sie sich bereits im Hof der Festung befanden. Wo gingen sie hin? Wohin ließ Denethor seinen bewusstlosen Sohn bringen? Wo war Pippin? Und wieso wollte der Truchess sie dabei haben? Die Fragen wirbelten in ihrem Kopf herum wie ein bunter Haufen Schmetterlinge. Keine davon bekam sie richtig zu fassen.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf und stolperte. Ein Arm, der sich blitzschnell um ihre Mitte legte, bewahrte sie vor einem Sturz.

„Wo gehen wir hin?", brachte sie mühsam hervor und hörte betroffen, wie undeutlich ihre Worte klangen. Was war nur mit ihr los? Sie fühlte sich fast, als wäre sie betrunken.

Der Diener antwortete nicht, zog seinen Arm aber auch nicht zurück. Erst ärgerte sie sich darüber, dann taumelte sie erneut gegen ihn.

„Lilith?" Pippins Stimme war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern, konnte jedoch seine Bestürzung nicht verbergen. „Was ist mit dir?"

Sie sagte nichts weil sie Angst hatte, es zu versuchen und nichts zustande zu bringen. Dennoch war sie froh, den Hobbit in der Nähe zu wissen.

Je länger ihr Weg dauerte, desto weniger Kontrolle hatte sie über ihre Füße. Mal schienen sie schwer wie Blei, mal beinahe gewichtslos zu sein. Es verunsicherte sie mehr als alles andere. Irgendetwas stimmte hier ganz und gar nicht. So lange hatte ihre Benommenheit bisher noch nie gedauert. Und sie war stets besser, nicht schlimmer geworden.

Nur am Rande nahm sie wahr, wie sie durch eine steinerne Pforte gingen und einen gewundenen Pfad betraten. Diesen Teil von Minas Tirith kannte sie nicht. Sie begegnetem keinem Menschen. Über ihnen glühte die dicke Wolkendecke im Schein der Feuer, die im ersten Ring wüteten.

Dann das winzige Glühwurmleuchten einer Laterne vor ihnen in der Finsternis. Eine weitere Tür tat sich vor ihnen auf. Stille Gebäude, die zu beiden Seiten der Straße emporragten wie Denkmäler. Stumme Säulengänge in denen Schatten nisteten, bewohnt nur von Staub und Spinnen. Ernste Standbilder längst verstorbener Herrscher, deren Züge im tanzenden Licht der kleinen Laterne verstörend lebendig wirkten. Blickten sie ihr nicht hinterher? Flüsterten sie nicht mit kalten Stimmen miteinander? Mit einem Rascheln wie von trockenem Pergament?

Jeder Schritt führte Lilith tiefer in die Unwirklichkeit. Sie konnte vor sich kaum die Rücken des Truchsess und der Gestalten ausmachen, die Faramir trugen. Sie konnte keinen klaren Gedanken fassen. Ihr Kopf war angenehm leer, wie mit Watte gefüllt. Sie wusste, dass sie Angst empfinden sollte. Wusste, dass ihr Herz schmerzte, seit sie einen Blick auf Faramirs regloses Gesicht geworfen hatte. Doch sie fühlte nichts.

War dies das Ende, fragte sie sich verwundert. Waren sie nur verlorene Seelen auf dem Weg in das Schattenreich? Wartete am Ende der Straße ein Fährmann um sie in das Land der Toten zu geleiten? Warum erschreckte sie diese Vorstellung nicht? Warum erschien es ihr fast wie eine Erleichterung?

Ihr Fuß verfing sich an einem hervorstehenden Pflasterstein und ließ sie straucheln. Ohne den Diener an ihrer Seite, der sie mit festem Griff hielt, hätte sie das Gleichgewicht verloren. Sie wäre hingefallen und nie wieder aufgestanden. Sie spürte ihre Beine kaum noch. Wenn sie nach unten sah, waren ihre Füße da, aber sie schienen jemand anderem zu gehören. Wie merkwürdig.

„Lilith." Wieder tauchte Pippin aus der Dunkelheit auf. Sie hörte seine Stimme, doch erkannte sein Gesicht nicht. Da war nur ein verschwommener Fleck wo es hätte sein sollen. Eine Hand berührte ihre Finger, aber sie bekam es kaum mit. Wieder begann die Welt um sie herum aus den Fugen zu geraten und sich zu drehen.

Das nächste, das sie wahrnahm, war der Hall ihrer Schritte in einem steinernen Gewölbe. Marmorne Blöcke mit ruhenden Gestalten darauf.

Gruft – das Wort schwamm zusammenhanglos plötzlich in ihrem Bewusstsein umher. Der Arm um ihre Mitte verschwand. Sie schwankte, versuchte sich abzustützen und fand etwas glattes Gewölbtes aus kühlem Stein. Säule. Wieder so ein einsames Wort. Doch es schien das einzig Beständige in einer Welt aus tanzenden Schatten zu sein.

„Bringt Holz, das rasch brennt und legt es rings um und unter uns", hörte sie eine Stimme, doch sie sprach nicht zu ihr. „Gießt Öl darüber und wenn ich es befehle, werft eine Fackel hinein. Geht."

„Mit Eurer Erlaubnis, Herr." Eine helle Stimme. Warum klang sie so ängstlich? „Lilith." Oh, das war Pippin vor ihr. „Ich werde Hilfe holen. Gandalf muss davon erfahren."

Ein Teil von ihr wachte mit einem Mal auf, als er den Namen des Zauberers aussprach. Dieser Teil wollte wissen, was sie hier tat und wieso alles so verändert war. Hatte sie getrunken? Wenn nicht, warum krampfte sich dann ihr Magen plötzlich so schmerzhaft zusammen, dass sie ein Keuchen nicht unterdrücken konnte? Ihre Hände fingen an zu zittern. Dann auch ihre Beine. Sie lehnte sich an die Säule doch der polierte Stein bot keinen Halt. Sie spürte, wie sie langsam aber sicher abzurutschen begann.

"Es wirkt rasch, nicht wahr?" Wie durch einen Nebel erkannte sie die Stimme des Truchsess. Sein schwarzer Umriss ragte vor ihr empor. "Der Westen hat versagt. Der Feind siegt, doch über mein Haus soll er nicht triumphieren. Keiner von meinem Blut darf ihm lebend in die Hände fallen. Brennen müssen wir alle und das Ende ist nahe. Doch du wirst uns voraus gehen." Er verschwand.

Verzweifelt kämpfte Lilith gegen das Chaos in ihrem Kopf. Brennen? Aber bis jetzt brannte es doch erst im ersten Ring der Stadt. Und wohin sollte sie gehen? Sie konnte sich doch kaum auf den Beinen halten.

Wieder durchzuckte sie ein stechender Schmerz. Als habe sie ein Tier mit scharfen Kiefern verschluckt, das sich jetzt durch ihre Eingeweide fraß. Sie sank endgültig zu Boden. Kein Gefühl war mehr in ihren Füßen. Als hätte sie niemals welche besessen. Ihre Arme kribbelten als liefen tausend Ameisen über ihre Haut. Ihr eigener Herzschlag pochte laut und hektisch in ihren Ohren. Jede Konzentration, die ihr noch geblieben war, musste sie darauf verwenden aufrecht sitzen zu bleiben und zu atmen. Es war erstaunlich anstrengend. Der Geschmack von Kräutern und Honig lag ihr immer noch auf der Zunge. Mit jeder Sekunde wurde er bitterer wie etwas, das man am liebsten ausspucken möchte.

Die Zeit kroch langsam dahin. Minuten schienen zu Stunden zu werden. Schritte kamen und gingen. Der Geruch von Lampenöl überdeckte alles. Bis auf die Schmerzen. Wie ein Gewitter auf einmal das Klirren von Stahl auf Stahl und wütende Schreie. Hatte der Kampf jetzt auch diesen abgelegenen Ort erreicht? Lilith blickte auf, doch alles löste sich vor ihren Augen in Schatten und Nebel auf.

Dann eine kraftvolle Stimme, die ihre Benommenheit durchdrang.

„Was soll das, Herr? Die Häuser der Toten sind kein Ort für die Lebenden." Sie kannte diese Person. Flüchtig flackerte etwas Weißes vor ihrem inneren Auge auf.

Viele rasche Schritte näherten sich. Dann Wörter ganz nah bei ihr.

„Lilith. Hörst du mich? Was ist geschehen?" Ein rundes Gesicht umgeben von lockigen braunen Haaren und einem kleinen schwarzen Helm. Etwas daran kam Lilith vertraut vor. „Meine Güte, deine Hände sind wie Eis. Gandalf!"

Gandalf? Ach ja richtig. Sie wusste wer das war. Vielleicht. Ein Freund, oder?

Ein heller Schemen beugte sich über sie. Er leuchtete richtig in all der Dunkelheit. Etwas berührte ihre Stirn. Sie kniff die Augen zusammen im Bemühen ihn klar erkennen zu können.

„Was hat das zu bedeuten?"

Ein kurzes Lachen. „Was Ihr auch tut, Mithrandir, diese hier werdet Ihr nicht mehr retten können. Sie hat zu viel von dem Gift getrunken und vor zu langer Zeit."

„Wahnsinn, nenne ich das. Ihr seid nicht befugt, Truchsess von Gondor, die Stunde Eures Todes selbst zu wählen und dabei Unschuldige mit in den Untergang zu reißen."

„Unschuldige? Sie ist nur eine Hure mit dem Bastard meines Sohnes im Bauch. Was kümmert es Euch? Nein, ich habe mehr gesehen, als du weißt, grauer Narr. Gehe denn und bemühe dich zu heilen! Gehe hinaus und kämpfe! Gegen die Macht, die sich jetzt erhebt, gibt es keinen Sieg."

Die Welt um Lilith herum geriet endgültig aus den Fugen. Worte hallten in ihrem Kopf wieder, doch sie ergaben keinen Sinn. Sie flog, nein schwebte, oder wurde sie getragen? Dann die Wärme von Feuer auf ihren Wangen. Ein rotes Flackern, das den ganzen Horizont ausfüllte.

„Hör zu, Lilith. Du musst versuchen wach zu bleiben. Verstehst du?" Sie blinzelte. War das dieser weiße Mann? „Pippin, halte sie bei Bewusstsein. Rede mit ihr. Beregond, ich muss Euch leider bitten sie bis zu den Häusern der Heilung zu tragen. Wir können auf die Schnelle keine Bahre beschaffen. Ich werde die Diener mit Faramir begleiten."

Was sollte das alles? Warum ließen sie sie nicht einfach in Ruhe? Sahen sie denn nicht, dass sie müde war und Schmerzen hatte? Sie wollte einfach nur schlafen. Wie konnten sie so grausam sein? Da war eine helle Stimme, die beharrlich ihren Namen nannte und wirres Zeug redete. Bisweilen lösten einzelne Brocken ein Gefühl von Wiedererkennen aus. Lothlorien, Merry, Moby Dick. Sie hätte ihn am liebsten verscheucht. Doch sie konnte sich weder bewegen noch sprechen. Allein das Luftholen kostete sie ihre ganze Kraft. Wenigstens wurde die Stimme immer leiser. Hoffentlich würde sie bald ganz verschwinden. Selbst die Schmerzen wurden langsam weniger.

Es machte keinen Unterschied ob sie die Augen öffnete oder schloss. Alles war schwarz und weich und samtig und wunderbar warm und die Schatten raunten ihr beruhigend zu. Wie das Rauschen unzähliger Blätter im Wind, das sie langsam mit sich fort trug.


	31. Verteidigt

_Für Purzelchen:_

_„The woods are lovely, dark, and deep_

_But I have promises to keep_

_And miles to go before I sleep."_

_(Stopping by Woods on a Snowy Evening, Robert Frost)_

**31. ****Verteidigt**

Zum ersten Mal seit sie sich erinnert konnte, barg die Dunkelheit keine Schrecken für sie. Dabei handelte es sich nicht nur um die Abwesenheit von Licht. Die Nacht schien zu einem einzigen gewaltigen Wesen erwacht zu sein, das sie sanft und tröstend in den Armen hielt. Kein Schmerz, keine Kälte und kein Kummer plagten sie. Sie wusste nicht, ob sie sich jemals so geborgen gefühlt hatte. Sicher und warm.

Etwas ringelte sich um ihre Füße, berührte ihre Beine und kroch ihren Körper hinauf. Es fühlte sich nicht unangenehm an. Im Gegenteil. Glatt und trocken glitt es über ihre Haut wie eine Liebkosung. Lilith hieß es willkommen. Nach den inneren Kämpfen der letzten Tage hatte sie keine Kraft mehr, sich gegen irgendetwas zu wehren. Schon gar nicht gegen etwas, das ihr einen friedlichen Schlaf und Vergessen versprach. Sie wollte mit der Dunkelheit verschmelzen, eins mit ihr werden. Für immer.

„Nein." Eine entschlossene Stimme zerriss die Stille. „Das werde ich nicht zulassen. Lass sie gehen."

Irgendwoher kannte sie diesen Tonfall. Er gehörte einem Menschen, der es gewohnt war, Befehle zu erteilen und erwartete, dass sie befolgt wurden. Ein scharfes Klirren erklang, als eine Waffe gezogen wurde.

Etwas zischte. Ein Laut, der sie unwillkürlich schaudern ließ. Vor allem deshalb, weil er von überall um sie herum zu kommen schien. Die Umarmung der Nacht hatte bereits ihre Brust erreicht.

„Ein letztes Mal, gib sie frei."

Nichts geschah. Plötzlich wusste sie nicht mehr, ob sie darüber froh sein sollte.

Das kaum wahrnehmbare Geräusch einer Klinge, die die Luft zerschnitt. Dann wieder dieses Zischen, jetzt wütend und schmerzerfüllt. Die Wärme zog sich zurück. Sie wollte dagegen protestieren, als sie es spürte. Was ging hier vor? Sie wollte doch nur hier liegen und für immer schlafen. Gehüllt in die Nacht wie in eine samtene Decke. Aber jemand riss sie ihr weg.

Mit einem Mal konnte sie sehen. Ein graues Dämmerlicht wie Nebel sickerte durch die Dunkelheit, erhellte den Leib einer riesigen Schlange, der sich um ihre Beine gewunden hatte. Die Schuppenhaut schillerte wie Obsidian. Nirgends war ein Kopf zu erkennen. Die Windungen des gewaltigen Körpers erstreckten sich bis in die unendliche Finsternis. Eine blutende Wunde klaffte dort, wo die Waffe getroffen hatte. Schwarze Flüssigkeit sprudelte daraus hervor.

„Schnell, solange sie abgelenkt ist." Zwei Hände packten ihre Schultern und zogen Lilith aus dem für einen Moment erschlaffenden Griff der Schlange.

Die Wärme und das Gefühl der Sicherheit verschwanden mit einem Schlag. Sie zitterte und krümmte sich von dem stechenden Schmerz, der sich direkt in ihr Herz zu bohren schien. Sie keuchte und die Luft schoss so eisig in ihre Lungen, dass sie sich unwillkürlich fragte, ob sie zuvor überhaupt geatmet hatte. Doch der andere war unerbittlich. Er zerrte sie grob auf die Füße.

„Wir müssen hier weg." Liliths Beine konnten kaum ihr Gewicht tragen, geschweige denn laufen. Er kümmerte sich nicht darum. Ein Arm legte sich um ihre Taille und schleppte sie davon. Es war schrecklich. Bei jedem Atemzug hatte sie das Gefühl, Glassplitter einzuatmen oder sich übergeben zu müssen. Vor ihren Augen tanzten Schatten und bunte Kreise und sie fürchtete, erneut das Bewusstsein zu verlieren. Doch sie hielten nicht an. Es dauerte eine Ewigkeit, dann fühlte sie eine raue Felswand in ihrem Rücken. Erschöpft sank sie dagegen und zu Boden.

„Wir können hier nur eine kleine Weile bleiben. Ihre Schergen werden uns bald auf den Fersen sein. Sie dürfen uns hier nicht erwischen." Seine tiefe Stimme klang leicht atemlos.

Erst jetzt bemerkte sie, dass sie sich in einer kleinen Höhle befanden, kaum mehr als ein Spalt in der Felswand. Draußen herrschte immer noch dieses dämmrige Halblicht, das nicht wirklich etwas erhellte sondern einfach nur ein Gegenpart zur absoluten Finsternis zu sein schien. Die hohe, breitschultrige Gestalt ihres Begleiters füllte beinahe den ganzen Höhleneingang aus. Er warf einen letzten misstrauischen Blick in die Runde, dann ließ er sich neben ihr nieder, das blanke Schwert auf den Knien.

„Es wird dir bald besser gehen. Du warst noch nicht lange und noch nicht vollständig in ihrer Gewalt."

Benommen starrte sie ihn an, versuchte zu verstehen woher das vage Gefühl von Vertrautheit kam. Doch sein Haar und die Schatten verbargen einen Großteil seines Gesichts. Flüchtig glaubte sie einen kurzen Bart zu erkennen, doch vielleicht spielten ihre Augen ihr auch einen Streich.

„Warum hast du mich hierher gebracht?", wollte sie wissen. Es kam nur als heiseres Krächzen heraus. „Es war warm und still dort. Ohne Schmerzen."

Er seufzte. „Ich weiß, Lilith. Aber du musst zurück."

Überrascht schnappte sie nach Luft und musste prompt husten. Es fühlte sich an, als wollte ihr Kopf zerspringen. „Woher kennst du meinen Namen?" keuchte sie schließlich als es vorbei war.

„Erinnerst du dich nicht an mich?"

„Ich weiß nicht, aber ich glaube wir könnten uns schon einmal begegnet sein. Es ist alles so merkwürdig. So verschwommen. Ich bin mir nicht einmal sicher, ob ich mich an mich selbst erinnere. Wo sind wir hier überhaupt? Und was heißt zurück?"

Er schenkte ihr einen Blick, den sie nicht deuten konnte, doch es lag ein Anflug von Traurigkeit darin. Er hatte graue Augen. „Vielleicht ist es besser so", murmelte er wie zu sich selbst. Unvermittelt stand er auf. „Wir müssen weiter."

Ohne zu protestieren nahm sie seine ausgestreckte Hand und ließ sich aufhelfen. Wieder kam es ihr so vor, als hätte sie genau das schon einmal getan. Die Schmerzen hatten ein wenig nachgelassen und sie fühlte sich durchaus in der Lage ohne Unterstützung zu gehen. Er schien sich darauf nicht verlassen zu wollen, sondern ergriff ihren Arm. In der anderen Hand hielt er immer noch das Schwert. Lilith fragte sich, ob sie das beunruhigen sollte. Offensichtlich rechnete er jederzeit mit einem Angriff.

„Hör mir zu, Lilith. Wenn ich sage, du sollst laufen, dann läufst du, verstanden? Keine Fragen, kein Zögern. Ohne dich umzusehen."

Sie nickte. „In welche Richtung?"

„Im Zweifel dorthin, wo es heller wird."

Schon nach wenigen Schritten hatte sie vollkommen die Orientierung verloren. Sie war sich nicht einmal sicher, ob sie zu der kleinen Höhle zurück gefunden hätte. In einem jedoch hatte er recht. Vor ihnen nahm die Dunkelheit ab. Allerdings ging dies nicht soweit, dass es wirklich hell geworden wäre. Tiefste Schwärze verwandelte sich lediglich in dunkles Grau. Um sich herum konnte sie wenig erkennen. Sie wusste nicht, ob sie sich in einem unermesslichen Höhlensystem oder unter freiem Himmel befanden. Es gab weder eine Decke noch einen Himmel.

Sie versuchte sich daran zu erinnern, wie sie hierher gekommen war, doch es gelang ihr nicht. Immer, wenn sie meinte, es gleich packen zu können, löste es sich in vage Nebelschwaden auf. Ab und zu erschienen ein Gesicht oder ein Gegenstand vor ihrem geistigen Auge. Eine zartrosa Muschel. Ein Tonfläschchen mit einem Pfropfen aus Wachs. Ein alter glatzköpfiger Mann mit einem schütteren Bart. Ein blühender Kirschbaum. Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Was ist?"

„Mein Gedächtnis. Es ist alles so verblasst, so undeutlich. Wie ein nasses Buch, das man nicht mehr lesen kann."

„Es wird alles wiederkommen. Wenn wir es bis zur Brücke schaffen, wirst du dich an alles erinnern. Am besten, du achtest nicht darauf."

Welche Brücke, wollte sie fragen, doch in dem Moment erstarrte er. Lauschend drehte er den Kopf zur Seite. Dann hörte es auch Lilith. Ein schabendes Geräusch, als glitten Krallen über Stein. Oder Schuppen über Sand. Ohne Vorwarnung fiel er in einen raschen Laufschritt und zog Lilith mit sich. Sie beschwerte sich nicht.

Schon nach wenigen Metern bekam sie kaum noch Luft. So schnell kehrten ihre Kräfte anscheinend doch nicht zurück. Dennoch zwang sie ihre Füße dazu sich zu bewegen, befahl ihrer Lunge zu atmen. Wieder und immer wieder. Ihr eigener rasender Herzschlag dröhnte in ihren Ohren. Die Schmerzen kehrten zurück.

Er stoppte so abrupt, dass sie beinahe stürzte. Im letzten Moment riss er sie zurück und hinter sich. Reißzahnbewehrte Kiefer schlossen sich dort, wo sie eben noch gestanden hatte. Ein dumpfes Grollen ließ ihr die Haare zu Berge stehen. Entsetzt lugte sie hinter seinem Rücken hervor.

Es war kein Wolf. Es war auch kein Hund. Es war Krallen und Zähne und Schuppen und struppiges Fell, dessen Farbe jedes Licht aufsaugte. Zwei winzige glühende Kohlen hefteten sich wie Augen auf sie.

Lilith wich unwillkürlich einen Schritt zurück. Ihr Fuß bewegte sich wie durch zähflüssigen Sirup. Etwas ging von dem Wesen aus, das sie an Ort und Stelle bannen wollte. Mit einem Knurren, das mehr zu spüren als zu hören war, duckte es sich zum Sprung.

Die Bewegung kam so schnell, dass Lilith niemals hätte reagieren können. Aber das musste sie auch gar nicht, denn dem Krieger vor ihr gelang das sehr wohl. Seine Klinge wurde zu einem blitzenden Schemen. Dann stürzte die Bestie leblos zu Boden. Sein Schlag hatte ihr fast den Kopf vom Rumpf getrennt.

„Weiter." Ohne einen Blick auf das tote Ungeheuer zu werfen zog er sie unbarmherzig voran. Wenn ihre Füße strauchelten, riss er sie wieder hoch bevor ihre ausgestreckte Hand den Boden berührte. Sie hatte Angst er würde ihr den Arm auskugeln, wenn es ihr noch oft passierte. Die Schmerzen gruben sich abermals mit aller Macht in ihren Körper. Sie hätte geschrien, wenn sie die Luft dazu gehabt hätte.

Dann blieb ihr rechter Fuß in einer Felsspalte hängen. Wieder fing er sie auf, aber beim nächsten Schritt knickte ihr Knöchel weg, als er ihr Gewicht tragen sollte. Instinktiv hielt sie sich an ihrem Begleiter fest. Er fluchte. Nur einen Augenblick später fühlte sie sich emporgehoben und wie ein Sack Mehl über seine Schulter geworfen. Dann rannte er los.

Erst wollte Lilith protestieren, dann sah sie die glühenden Punkte hinter ihnen in der Finsternis. Sie kamen näher. Langsam aber unaufhaltsam. Sie ließ den Kopf sinken und konzentrierte sich ganz darauf zu atmen. Er roch nach Leder, Metall und nach etwas, das er selbst sein musste. Verwirrt stellte sie fest, dass ihr sogar sein Geruch bekannt vorkam.

„Wir sind da", keuchte er. Sein Brustkorb hob und senkte sich in heftigen Stößen. „Dort ist die Brücke." Er ließ sie zu Boden gleiten. Noch klammerte sie sich an seinen Arm, dann merkte sie, dass sie ihren verletzten Knöchel wieder belasten konnte. Sie würde humpeln müssen, aber es ging. Sie sah in die angegebene Richtung.

Ein hoher Bogen, kaum einen Meter breit, spannte sich nur zwanzig Schritt von ihr entfernt in die Unendlichkeit. Hier begann er als kantiger Brückenkopf aus aschegrauem Gestein, aber bereits nach wenigen Metern sah er aus wie aus Holz. Dahinter schien er überhaupt keine feste Substanz mehr zu besitzen. Und je weiter ihr Blick dem Verlauf der Brücke folgte, desto heller wurde es. Fast glaubte sie in weiter Ferne einen Fetzen Blau zu erkennen und ein Leuchten als brächen Sonnenstrahlen durch Wolken. Es war absolut unmöglich, dass so etwas existierte. Und im selben Moment fiel ihr alles wieder ein.

Die Erinnerungen brachen über sie herein wie eine Sturzflut, erdrückten sie beinahe mit ihrem Gewicht. Sie wusste immer noch nicht, wo sie hier war, aber ihr stand klar vor Augen, was bis zu ihrem Aufwachen hier geschehen war. Die Belagerung und die Kämpfe, ihre Gefangenschaft. Faramir, der sterbend im Zimmer seines Vaters lag und sie hassen würde, falls er überlebte. Denethor, der sie vergiftet und als Hure beschimpft hatte. Ihre eigene Zukunft ungewiss, vielleicht unerfreulich, auf jeden Fall jedoch so beängstigend in einer fremden Welt mit dem Kind eines toten Mannes im Bauch. Sie schüttelte entschieden den Kopf.

„Ich gehe nicht zurück", erklärte sie.

Er hatte ihr bereits den Rücken gekehrt und mit gezücktem Schwert wachsam in die Finsternis gespäht. Jetzt drehte er sich wieder zu ihr um.

„Was soll das?" Sein Gesicht verriet sowohl Überraschung als auch Ärger. „Lilith, du kannst hier nicht bleiben. Du musst zurück."

„Nein." Trotzig verschränkte sie die Arme vor der Brust. „Was erwartet mich denn dort?"

„Das Leben. Dein Leben. Wirf es nicht so achtlos weg."

„Genau, es ist mein Leben. Ich kann damit tun, was ich für richtig halte."

Eine drohende Falte bildete sich zwischen seinen Augenbrauen. „Nein, das kannst du nicht", knurrte er. „Und es ist auch nicht mehr nur dein Leben. Geh!" Er versetzte ihr einen Stoß, der sie einige Schritte nach hinten auf die Brücke zutaumeln ließ. Nur mit Mühe fand sie ihr Gleichgewicht wieder.

„Nein!" Ein wütender Schrei, der ein unheimliches Echo erzeugte.

„Törichtes Weib", fluchte er, dann waren ihre Verfolger heran und stürzten sich auf sie.

Er kam ihnen jedes Mal zuvor. Sein Schwert wehrte jeden Angriff ab, riss klaffende Wunden, schnitt durch Fell und Schuppen. Keine der schrecklichen Kreaturen kam Lilith auch nur nahe. Tot oder verstümmelt lagen sie auf dem Boden in Lachen aus schwarzem dampfendem Blut. Doch ihre Flut nahm kein Ende. Egal wie viele er erschlug, stets nahmen zwei neue den Platz ihres gefallenen Bruders ein. Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit bis sie ihn überrannten. Schon blutete er selbst aus zahllosen kleinen Verletzungen, nur Kratzer im Vergleich zu dem, was ihre Zähne und Klauen anrichten mochten, wenn sie die Gelegenheit dazu bekamen.

„Verdammt Lilith, geh endlich." Obwohl er außer Atem war, gelang es ihm immer noch, das Heulen der Bestien zu übertönen. „Es verlangt sie nicht nach meinem Blut. Sie wollen nur dich."

Bestürzt erkannte sie, dass er Recht hatte. Die schwarzen Kreaturen versuchten nur an ihm vorbei zu kommen. Sie griffen ihn gar nicht wirklich an. Ihr Trotz war mit einem Mal wie weggeblasen.

Für einen kurzen Moment zogen sich die Nachtwesen zurück bis nur noch ihre Augen aus der Dunkelheit leuchteten wie verstreute Glut. Es war bloß eine kurze Atempause vor ihrem letzten endgültigen Ansturm. Sie würden über ihn hinwegfegen wie der Herbststurm über ein welkes Blatt. Sie sah Schweiß und Blutspritzer auf seinem Gesicht, als er sich zu ihr umdrehte, einen beinahe verzweifelten Ausdruck in den grauen Augen.

„Was muss ich denn noch tun, damit du es begreifst? Betteln?"

„Warum?", stotterte sie verwirrt. Es war das erste, das ihr in den Sinn kam. „Warum tust du das alles?"

Die Antwort kam überraschend sanft.

„Ich habe es versprochen."

Und in genau diesem Moment erkannte sie ihn. Er nickte und wandte sich erneut ab, das Schwert schon zum nächsten Schlag erhoben. „Geh jetzt. Er ruft bereits nach dir."

Und wirklich hörte sie plötzlich eine Stimme, die ihren Namen rief. Wie von weiter Ferne und gleichzeitig spürte sie es tief in ihrem Herzen. Es zog sie davon. Wie von einem inneren Zwang getrieben trugen ihre Füße sie auf die Brücke. Es wurde heller. Wieder rief er sie. Beharrlich, fast liebevoll. Sie musste gehorchen. Wärme hüllte sie ein. Nicht die dumpfe Wärme des Vergessens, sondern die Sonnenstrahlen eines lauen Frühlingstages. Ein Licht leuchtete so gleißend, dass sie geblendet die Augen schloss.

Als Lilith die Augen wieder öffnete, sah sie in ein bekanntes Gesicht. Der ernste Ausdruck, der stets darauf lag, wurde durch Müdigkeit noch verstärkt. Das dunkle Haar hing ihm zerzaust in die Stirn und ein struppiger Bart bedeckte Wangen und Kinn. Er sah aus, als habe er seit Tagen nicht geschlafen, doch er lächelte. Seine eine Hand lag federleicht und kühl auf ihrer Stirn, die andere über ihrem Herzen.

„Aragorn." Ohne zu fragen wusste sie, dass er es war, der sie gerufen hatte. Ein grüner Stein glänzte auf seiner Brust aber um die Schultern trug er den grauen Mantel aus Lothlorien. Er nickte und richtete sich auf.

„Willkommen zurück."

Sie lag auf einem Bett. In ihrem Kopf hämmerte ein dumpfer Schmerz und sie hatte einen fürchterlichen Geschmack auf der Zunge. Doch die Luft im Raum war angenehm klar und duftete nach frisch gemähtem Gras. Wie konnte das sein?

„Ich hatte einen merkwürdigen Traum", sagte sie, noch immer ein wenig verwirrt.

„Das glaube ich gerne. Dein Geist weilte an Orten, die zu verlassen den Lebenden nur in den seltensten Fällen gestattet ist. Das Gift war stark, beinahe stärker als ich. Zuletzt jedoch behielt ich die Oberhand und konnte sowohl dich, als auch das Kind retten. Es erleichtert mein Herz, dich endlich in Sicherheit zu wissen."

Das Gift! Bei seinen Worten fiel ihr alles wieder ein. „Denethor."

„Er wird dir kein Unrecht mehr antun können", erklang es hinter Aragorns Rücken. Lilith drehte den Kopf und sah Gandalf, auf seinen Stab gestützt mitten im Zimmer stehen. „Er ist seinem Wahnsinn zum Opfer gefallen. Glücklicherweise konnte verhindert werden, dass er andere mit sich in den Untergang riss."

„Dann ist Faramir…"

„…am Leben und dabei zu genesen." Seine Stirn legte sich in Falten und er versank in nachdenkliches Schweigen.

„Wie kommst du hierher?", wandte sie sich deswegen an Aragorn. Es gelang ihr noch immer nicht, ihre Gedanken zu ordnen. Wie ein aufgeregter Bienenschwarm summten sie hinter ihrer Stirn.

„Das ist eine lange Geschichte. Die Belagerung ist gebrochen und das Heer Mordors vor den Mauern vernichtet. Ich habe keine Zeit, dir mehr zu erzählen. Es gibt noch andere, die meiner Hilfe bedürfen." Mit diesen Worten erhob er sich. „Hör zu, du solltest die nächsten Tage noch hier in den Häusern der Heilung bleiben. Dein Körper benötigt Zeit um sich von den Auswirkungen des Giftes zu erholen. Womöglich wird es dir äußerst schlecht gehen und du wirst mich für meine Bemühungen verfluchen." Ein dünnes Lächeln. „Aber das geht vorbei. Ruh dich aus."

Noch bevor sie ihm danken konnte, war er verschwunden, fast lautlos, wie es seine Art war. Dafür spitzte ein anderer Besucher zur Tür herein. Als er sah, dass sie wach war, stieß er einen spitzen Freudenschrei aus.

„Oh wie wunderbar. Aragorn hat es geschafft." Mit einem Satz stand Pippin neben ihr und ergriff ihre Hand. „Sie ist wieder warm", bemerkte er und ließ sie peinlich berührt sofort wieder los. „Du warst den ganzen Tag kalt wie Eis und hast kaum noch geatmet. Ich…" Er brach ab und sah zu Boden. Dann schüttelte er den Kopf und grinste. Es konnte nicht über die Ringe unter seinen rotgeränderten Augen hinwegtäuschen. „Aber das ist ja nun nicht mehr wichtig. Weißt du, wer noch hier ist? Merry liegt im Nebenzimmer. Aragorn hat ihn ebenso gerettet wie dich. Er hat in der Schlacht gekämpft und mit Frau Éowyn den dunklen Heermeister besiegt. Denk dir, er ist jetzt ein Knappe von Rohan. Und nun möchte er etwas zum Abendessen haben, was nur zu verständlich ist bei der ganzen Aufregung und bei dem, was er durchgemacht hat und überhaupt. Willst du auch etwas?"

„Närrischer Tuck", schalt Gandalf ihn, doch es klang eher halbherzig. „Sie braucht Ruhe und nicht dein wirres Geplapper. Verschwinde und suche nach einer Pfeife, wie du es vorhin so vollmundig versprochen hast."

Trotz allem musste Lilith schmunzeln, als sie Pippins verknirschten Gesichtsausdruck sah. „Nein danke, Pippin", sagte sie. „Ich möchte nichts, aber es ist nett, dass du fragst." Sie wollte sich aufrichten, fiel jedoch kraftlos auf ihr Kissen zurück. Ein wenig benommen beobachtete sie, wie der alte Zauberer den Hobbit vor sich her aus dem Zimmer scheuchte und dabei nur halb ernst gemeinte Dinge in seinen Bart murmelte. Vielleicht war das seine Art, Erleichterung zu zeigen.

Womöglich war es doch gut, dass sie zurückgekommen war.


	32. Vertraut

**32. Vertraut**

Am nächsten Morgen wurde Lilith von der Sonne geweckt. Sie schien ins Zimmer und brachte die tanzenden Staubkörner in der Luft zum Funkeln. Lilith blinzelte, ganz überwältigt von so viel Helligkeit. Durch das Fenster konnte sie kleine weiße Wolken sehen, die an einem Himmel von strahlendem Blau dahin trieben. Die Dunkelheit war vergangen, fortgeblasen von einem frischen Westwind. Sie war von Herzen froh darüber.

Sie lauschte in sich hinein und stellte zu ihrer Überraschung fest, dass auch ihre tiefe Hoffnungslosigkeit verschwunden war. Alles wollte an diesem strahlenden Morgen nicht mehr ganz so düster aussehen wie an den vergangenen Tagen. Niemand würde mehr versuchen, sie einzusperren. Niemand würde sie daran hindern, das Buch ihrer Urgroßmutter zu lesen. Es bestand nicht mehr die Gefahr, dass die Stadt binnen weniger Tage in die Hände des Feindes fallen und alle Einwohner erbarmungslos niedergemetzelt würden. Sie war am Leben und frei. Und sie hatte ein paar Freunde auf deren Hilfe sie sich jederzeit verlassen konnte. Gandalf, Pippin, selbst Aragorn gehörte wohl dazu. Womöglich auch Morwen und Meister Saelon.

Bevor ihre Gedanken sich den weniger positiven Seiten ihrer Lage zuwenden konnten, ging die Tür auf und ein hellbrauner Lockenkopf spitzte herein. Es war Merry.

„Guten Morgen. Ich habe gehört, dass du auch hier bist, aber gestern Abend wollten sie mich einfach nicht aufstehen lassen. Wie geht es dir?" Er sah blasser und schmaler aus, als sie ihn in Erinnerung hatte, doch das traf umgekehrt wahrscheinlich ebenfalls zu. Als er hereinkam merkte sie, dass er seinen rechten Arm erstaunlich steif hielt. „Ich kann ihn immer noch nicht so gut bewegen, aber es wird von Stunde zu Stunde besser", erklärte er, weil er ihren fragenden Blick bemerkte.

„Guten Morgen Merry. Mir sind Gerüchte über deine Heldentaten zu Ohren gekommen." Sie war überrascht wie normal ihre Stimme klang. Ihr Kopf fühlte sich immer noch eine Nummer zu groß für sie an und an ihren Magen wollte sie erst gar nicht denken. Ihr Versuch, sich auf die Ellenbogen gestützt aufzurichten geriet schon ein wenig besser als gestern.

„Nun ja, Pippin mag es so nennen aber ich möchte im Moment lieber nicht davon sprechen." Ein Schatten fiel bei diesen Worten auf sein Gesicht. Offensichtlich handelte es sich um etwas, an das er sich selbst im hellen Morgenlicht nicht gerne erinnerte.

„Was wird hier über mich gesprochen? Ich hoffe nur Gutes?", kam es von der Tür. „Merry, was machst du außerhalb deines Bettes? Und in Liliths Zimmer? Wenn das Gandalf sehen könnte. Er hat mich gestern hochkant hinausbefördert."

„Streicher meinte, ich dürfe heute aufstehen. Aragorn sollte ich wohl eher sagen. Oder der Herr Elbenstein, wie ihn die Leute hier nennen. Wenn er sich noch mehr Namen zulegt, werde ich richtig durcheinander kommen."

„Das Gerücht über sein Kommen hat sich wie ein Lauffeuer in der ganzen Stadt verbreitet", bemerkte Pippin. „Du hättest hören sollen, wie sich diese alte Frau gestern aufgeplustert hat. ‚Die Hände eines Königs sind die Hände eines Heilers'. Na sie hatte zwar Recht, aber sie hätte nicht so ein Aufhebens darum machen müssen."

„Moment mal", unterbrach Lilith seinen Redeschwall. „Ich habe keine Ahnung was ihr beiden da redet. Welcher König und was hat diese ganze Geschichte mit Aragorn zu tun?"

Zwei große Augenpaare wandten sich ihr verdutzt zu. „Ich glaube, sie weiß es noch nicht, Pip."

„Na mir musste auch erst Gandalf die Augen öffnen. Wobei er die Gelegenheit natürlich genutzt hat um mir gleich eine kleine Standpauke zu halten." Er richtete sich auf und verkündete. „Aragorn ist der letzte Nachfahre Elendils und damit der Erbe des Throns von Gondor."

„Einen Augenblick.." Womöglich hatten ihre Ohren ihr einen Streich gespielt. „Wir reden über denselben Aragorn, oder? Er ist der König, auf den alle seit tausend Jahren warten?"

„Wenn du es so ausdrücken willst, ja, das ist er." Merry und Pippin schienen sich köstlich über ihre Verblüffung zu amüsieren. Sie zwinkerten sich zu und grinsten. Die beiden waren ganz offensichtlich so glücklich darüber, wieder zusammen zu sein, dass es sie ganz übermütig machte.

Lilith konnte es noch immer nicht fassen. Aragorn , der Waldläufer, Thronerbe von Gondor. Und dennoch – wenn sie genauer darüber nachdachte, kam es ihr nicht einmal so abwegig vor. Sie konnte sich auf jeden Fall schlechtere Menschen vorstellen um sie an sie Spitze eines so alten Reiches zu setzen. Hatte sie Aragon in Gedanken vorhin nicht noch zu ihren Freunden gezählt? Befreundet mit dem König von Gondor – das klang selbst in ihren eigenen Ohren so lächerlich, dass sie unwillkürlich auflachen musste. Keine gute Idee, wie sich herausstellte. Ihr Kopfweh meldete sich mit doppelter Stärke zurück und ließ sie mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht wieder in ihr Kissen sinken.

Sofort stand Pippin besorgt neben ihrem Bett. „Lilith, ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?"

„Mir ist schlecht", antwortete sie wahrheitsgemäß. „Und in meinem Kopf geht es zu wie in einem Bergwerk."

„Wenn es hier um Bergwerke geht, bin ich genau zum richtigen Zeitpunkt gekommen, wie mir scheint." Eine tiefe, dröhnende Stimme ließ sie alle aufblicken. Gimli stand mit einem breiten Grinsen in der Tür. Sein prächtiger roter Bart leuchtete im Sonnenlicht wie Feuer.

Mit einem Freudenschrei stürzten sich die beiden Hobbits auf den Zwerg und umarmten ihn. Dieser ließ sich das lachend gefallen und drückte die zwei kurz an seine breite Brust. Danach sprudelten die Fragen nur so aus ihnen heraus. Wie gewöhnlich redeten sie wirr durcheinander, so dass niemand etwas davon verstand. Hinter Gimli erschien Legolas und sah lächelnd auf das Schauspiel hinunter. Lilith hätte liebend gerne daran teilgenommen, doch an Aufstehen war bei ihr im Augenblick leider nicht zu denken. So betrachtete sie einfach nur ihre ehemaligen Gefährten, und freute sich still darüber alle wohlbehalten wiederzusehen. Der Elb und der Zwerg hatten sich nicht verändert, seit sich ihre Wege an den Wasserfällen getrennt hatten, doch bemerkte sie ein paar neue Ausrüstungsgegenstände, die sie eindeutig nicht auf die Reise mitgenommen hatten.

„Ich kann dir gar nicht sagen, wie erleichtert ich heute Morgen war, als Aragorn uns von dir erzählte", wandte Gimli sich schließlich an Lilith. „Wir haben uns verdammt noch mal ganz schön Sorgen um dich gemacht, Mädchen. Boot verschwunden, Orkspuren bis zum Wasser, Boromir gefallen und du wie vom Erdboden verschluckt." Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Aber das ist ja jetzt unwichtig. Wir sind alle wohlbehalten hier und Minas Tirith vorerst wieder eine freie Stadt."

„Vorerst?"

„Wir haben ein Heer des dunklen Herrschers besiegt aber damit ist der Krieg noch lange nicht gewonnnen", erklärte Legolas ruhig. „Solange der Ring nicht vernichtet ist, ist jeder Erfolg nur ein Sieg auf Zeit. Immerhin hat der schlimmste von Saurons Schergen sein Ende gefunden. Aber was ist mit dir, Lilith? Aragorn hat uns nicht alles erzählt, doch er deutete an, du seiest vergiftet worden?"

Sie nickte. „Das ist eine lange Geschichte."

Der Elb neigte bedächtig den Kopf. „In diesen dunklen Zeiten scheint es keine kurzen Geschichten mehr zu geben, oder wenigstens keine, die nicht einer näheren Erklärung bedürfen."

„Oh, eigentlich lässt es sich ziemlich gut zusammenfassen", meldete Pippin sich zu Wort. „Der Truchsess hat Lilith vergiftet um das Kind von…"

„Pippin", riefen mehrere Stimmen gleichzeitig den vorwitzigen Hobbit zur Ordnung.

„Es ist Liliths Geschichte und deswegen sollte auch sie diejenige sein, die sie erzählt", brummte Gimli und versetzte Pippin einen leichten Rippenstoß.

„Aber nicht jetzt" vermeldete eine weibliche Stimme entschieden. Unbemerkt von den anderen war Morwen hereingekommen. Das kleine Zimmer wurde langsam richtig überfüllt, registrierte Lilith überrascht. So viele Personen, die sich um ihr Wohlergehen sorgten. Es machte sie richtig verlegen. „Ich kann Euch leider nicht erlauben, noch länger hierzubleiben. Gestern Abend stand diese Frau noch an der Schwelle des Todes. Es gleicht einem Wunder, dass sie überlebt hat. Sie braucht Ruhe um wieder zu Kräften zu kommen." Die junge Heilerin sprach so energisch, dass selbst Gimli ein wenig in sich zusammenschrumpfte.

„War es wirklich so schlimm?", wollte Lilith wissen, als sich die andere einen Weg durch die Gefährten bahnte.

Morwen nickte. „Bevor der Herr Elbenstein kam hatte niemand hier mehr viel Hoffnung, was Euch betrifft. Das Gift war schon zu lange in Eurem Körper. Ich war mir sicher, dass Ihr zumindest das Kind verlieren würdet. Doch es besitzt wohl schon jetzt eine erstaunliche Kämpfernatur."

Liliths Hand legte sich unbewusst auf ihren Unterleib. „Wie sein Vater", sagte sie leise wie zu sich selbst. Es war merkwürdig. Zum ersten Mal, wenn sie daran dachte, empfand sie keine Bitterkeit. Keine Wut oder Verzweiflung. Nur Verwunderung über dieses winzige Wesen, das sich trotz aller widrigen Umstände ans Leben klammerte. Es hatte Liliths Verletzungen und nun das Gift überstanden. Zumindest hatte es sich ein wenig Anerkennung verdient.

Mit einem Mal war es auffallend still im Zimmer. Lilith blickte auf und sah alle fünf Augenpaare auf sich gerichtet. Zwei davon, sie gehörten Gimli und Merry, starrten sie verdutzt, vielleicht auch ein wenig bestürzt an. Legolas' Gesichtsausdruck konnte sie nicht deuten.

„Die Geschichte ist offensichtlich länger, als ich gedacht habe", brachte der Zwerg schließlich hervor.

„Ganz bestimmt", griff Morwen ein, bevor Lilith etwas dazu sagen konnte. „Doch nicht hier und nicht jetzt. Ich muss Euch dringend bitten zu gehen."

Nur zögerlich kamen die vier Gefährten der Aufforderung nach. Einer nach dem anderen nickten sie Lilith zum Abschied zu. Die Hobbits wollten sie nicht ohne das Versprechen verlassen, bald wiederkommen zu dürfen.

„Heute Nachmittag. Frühestens", lautete Morwens strenger Einwand.

„Gut." Lilith konnte Pippin ansehen, dass er der Heilerin am liebsten eine Grimasse geschnitten hätte. „Komm, wir wollen nach draußen gehen." Er nahm Merrys gesunden Arm und führte ihn zur Tür. „Es gibt hier einen schönen Garten. Das ist genau der richtige Ort für unsere Geschichten. Im warmen Sonnenlicht, nicht in den Schatten der Mauern."

„Pippin, warte noch einen Moment", rief Lilith ihn zurück, bevor das Zwielicht des Gangs ihn vollends verschluckte. Ihr war gerade etwas eingefallen. „Könntest du vielleicht zu Meister Saelon ins Archiv laufen und fragen, ob er das Buch meiner Urgroßmutter herschicken könnte? Wenn ich schon die nächsten Tage im Bett bleiben muss kann ich auch gleich etwas Sinnvolles tun."

Der Hobbit versicherte ihr, er würde sich unverzüglich auf den Weg machen. Dann war er weg.

„Seid Ihr wirklich sicher, dass Ihr schon genug Kraft dazu habt, Eure Studien fortzusetzen? Auch nachdenken kann sehr anstrengend sein. Ihr könnt noch nicht einmal länger sitzen ohne zu ermüden."

„Damit werde ich leben müssen", entgegnete Lilith gleichmütig. „Aber dieses Buch ist sehr wichtig für mich und wird mich ablenken." Zum Glück musste sie Morwen nicht erklären, wovon die Aufzeichnungen ihrer Großmutter sie ablenken sollten. Darüber wusste die Heilerin inzwischen Bescheid. Das brachte sie auf etwas, doch sie wusste nicht, wie sie danach fragen sollte. „Weiß… weiß er, dass ich hier bin?" Sie hatte noch immer Scheu davor seinen Namen auszusprechen.

Morwen schüttelte den Kopf. Ihre Gedanken waren wohl in eine ähnliche Richtung gewandert. „Nein. Er wird heute nur erfahren, dass sein Vater tot ist. Mithrandir hat uns angewiesen von den genauen Umständen erst zu berichten, wenn Herr Faramir soweit gesund ist, dass er das Amt des Truchsess übernehmen kann. Das schließt Eure Vergiftung und Eure Anwesenheit hier mit ein."

Lilith nahm es mit einem Nicken zur Kenntnis. Sie wusste nicht, ob sie darüber froh sein sollte. Die Vorstellung, dass er sich vielleicht nur wenige Räume entfernt aufhielt, machte sie unruhig. Sie fürchtete sich ebenso sehr davor ihn wieder zu sehen, wie ein verzweifelter kleiner Teil in ihr es sich wünschte. Zu ihrer Überraschung war der Schmerz durch ihre Rückkehr in die Welt der Lebenden nicht geringer geworden, doch sie konnte ihn besser ertragen. Als hätte ihre Begegnung mit dem Tod ihrer Seele neue Kraft gegeben, während sie den Körper erschöpft und ausgelaugt zurück ließ. Es tat noch genauso weh, aber die brach nicht mehr darunter zusammen.

„Ich war nicht ganz ehrlich zu Euch was den Vater meines Kindes angeht", hörte sie sich zu ihrer eigenen Verwunderung sagen. Wenn Morwen zu ihren Freunden gehören sollte, musste sie ihr die Wahrheit erzählen. Sie konnte nur hoffen, dass die Heilerin ihr danach nicht den Rücken zukehrte.

„Weshalb? Ihr habt mir gesagt, er sei tot und nach allem, was ich gehört habe, entspricht das auch der Wahrheit." Morwens Antwort wirkte fast beiläufig, denn inzwischen hatte sie damit begonnen, Lilith zu untersuchen. Sie fühlte ihren Puls und lauschte mit konzentriertem Gesicht ihrem Herzschlag. Sie wirkte zufrieden.

„Was habt Ihr gehört?", brachte Lilith schließlich heraus als die andere mit dem Finger ihre Lider auseinander zog um ihre Augen zu begutachten.

„Dass Denethor Euch an dem Tag, an dem ich Euch ins Archiv brachte, unter Bewachung stellen ließ. Er tat dies aus dem gleichen Grund, aus dem er Euch gestern das Gift verabreichte. Weil Ihr ein Kind von seinem Sohn erwartet." Sie richtete sich wieder auf und stützte in der für sie so typischen Geste die Hände in die Hüften. „Und da ich inzwischen weiß, dass es nicht von Faramir ist, fiel mir das Raten nicht schwer."

„Oh." Etwas Schlaueres fiel Lilith in diesem Moment nicht ein.

„Außerdem sollte Mithrandir vorsichtig mit dem sein, was er vor sich hinmurmelt, wenn er sich Sorgen macht. Gestern lief er fast den ganzen Tag zwischen den vier Krankenzimmern mit dem Herrn Faramir, der Herrin von Rohan, dem fremden Halbling und Euch hin und her, ständig in Angst, einer könne sterben. Ich habe eine Menge interessanter Dinge erfahren während ich an Eurem Lager wachte."

„Ihr habt den ganzen Tag…"

Die Heilerin winkte ab. „Nein, nicht den ganzen Tag, schließlich hatten wir alle Hände voll zu tun mit den Verwundeten, die vom Schlachtfeld heraufkamen. Aber lange genug."

Lilith konnte nur ahnen, was Gandalf unbewusst alles verraten hatte. „Und Ihr seid immer noch hier?"

Morwen zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich bin Heilerin und keine Sittenwächterin", entgegnete sie kurz angebunden während sie Wasser in einen Becher goss und etwas aus einem Beutel an ihrem Gürtel hinein streute. „Außerdem habe ich gelernt niemanden so rasch zu verurteilen. Trinkt das, es wird Eurem Körper dabei helfen, die Nachwirkungen des Gifts zu ertragen."

Sie half Lilith dabei sich aufzurichten. Der Trank schmeckte ein wenig bitter aber nicht schlecht. Auch ihr Magen schien nichts gegen ihn zu haben.

Die nächsten Stunden verbrachte sie in einem ständigen Wechsel aus Wachsein und Schlaf. Einzelne wirre Szenen wirbelten in ihren Träumen durcheinander wie Blätter im Wind. Es war nicht unangenehm aber auch nicht gerade erholsam. Immer wieder flackerten ihre Kopfschmerzen unerwartet heftig auf, oder sie erwachte von einem plötzlichen Muskelkrampf. Zudem verspürte sie einen brennenden Durst, so dass sie den Wasserkrug neben ihrem Bett bald geleert hatte. Es fühlte sich an wie der ärgste Kater ihres Lebens, nur noch um ein Vielfaches schlimmer.

Kurz fielen ihr Aragorns Worte vom Vortag ein und sie musste sich eingestehen, dass er Recht gehabt hatte. Es gab kurze Augenblicke, in denen ihr so elend und übel zumute war, dass sie tatsächlich in Versuchung kam seine Bemühungen zu verfluchen. In denen sie sich nach der Wärme und Stille des dunklen Ortes sehnte, den sie verlassen hatte. Daran jedoch konnte sie nicht denken, ohne sich über ihren merkwürdigen Traum zu wundern. War es wirklich nur ein Traum gewesen, ausgebrütet von ihrem vergifteten Gehirn oder etwas anderes? Sie wusste es nicht. Das ganze hatte sehr ihren Alpträumen und der Atmosphäre von Moria geähnelt. Und doch…Es hatte alles so echt gewirkt.

Wie sie es auch drehte und wendete, sie kam stets zu einer Sache zurück, die sie sich nicht erklären konnte: Boromir. Wieso sollte sie ihn in ihrem eigenen Traum erst ganz zuletzt erkennen? Das ergab keinen Sinn. Es führte jedoch dazu, dass sie über ihn nachdachte. Ganz nüchtern versuchte sie sich an ihn zu erinnern. Stolz, aufbrausend, tapfer und mutig war er gewesen. Jemand, der es gewohnt war, selbst Befehle zu erteilen, nicht die anderer zu befolgen. Vor allem mir Aragorn war er deswegen des Öfteren aneinander geraten. Doch nur einmal hatte er nicht widerwillig nachgegeben: Als es um sie ging. Wobei Lilith argwöhnte, dass dabei weniger sie selbst als sein Versprechen im Vordergrund gestanden hatte. Ein Versprechen, das ihm schließlich das Leben gekostet hatte. Er war gestorben um Merry und sie vor den Orks zu verteidigen.

Was die andere Sache zwischen ihm und ihr betraf, so war er nie grob zu ihr gewesen oder hatte sie herablassend behandelt. Auch nach ihrer Abreise aus Lothlorien nicht. Er hatte immer unauffällig auf sie aufgepasst, sie beschützt. Wenn sie ihm etwas vorwerfen konnte, dann dass er besitzergreifend gewesen war. Schon nach der ersten Nacht schien Boromir sie als etwas betrachtet zu haben, das ihm gehörte. Etwas, über das er nach Belieben verfügen konnte. Damals hatte sie das nicht gestört. Sie hatte es als Versicherung dagegen gesehen, dass man sie einfach vergaß und zurückließ.

Wieder stellte sie fest, dass sich jeder Ärger über ihn, über sich selbst und ihre Verzweiflung über die ganze Situation in Luft aufgelöst hatten. Sie hatte begonnen, es zu akzeptieren, zu begreifen und sich damit abzufinden. Es würde nicht besser dadurch werden, wenn sie sich selbst ununterbrochen Vorwürfe machte. Es war passiert und sie konnte es nicht mehr ändern, egal wie sehr ein beharrlicher unvernünftiger Teil von ihr sich immer noch wünschte, alles wäre wie vor jenem schrecklichen Morgen und sie könne nur Erleichterung darüber empfinden, dass Faramir überlebt hatte, ohne diesen Schmerz, der nun jeden Gedanken an ihn begleitete.

Am Nachmittag kamen wie versprochen Merry und Pippin wieder und überschütteten sie mit Neuigkeiten. Sie berichteten unglaubliche Dinge von einer Armee aus verwunschenen Seelen und einer Flotte, mit der Aragorn den Anduin hinaufgesegelt war. Sie erzählten von der Schlacht auf den Feldern des Pelennor, die Merry teilweise auf dem Pferd von Eowyn, der Schwester des neuen Königs von Rohan, erlebt hatte. Die junge Frau hatte sich als Krieger verkleidet um ihrem Onkel, dem gefallenen König von Rohan, der jetzt aufgebahrt im Thronsaal lag, in den Krieg folgen zu können.

„Und jetzt sind die Heerführer unten im Lager der Dunedain und beraten über das weitere Vorgehen", schloss Pippin. „Falls sie losziehen um den dunklen Herrscher herauszufordern werde ich mitgehen", verkündete er entschlossen. „Es kann schließlich nicht angehen, dass alle anderen hier großartige Heldentaten vollbringen, nur ich werde außen vor gelassen."

Lilith lächelte über sein empörtes Gesicht. „Das kann nicht dein Ernst sein", warf sie dennoch ein. „Mir persönlich käme ein wenig Langeweile jetzt gerade recht. Ich habe genug von neuen Gefahren."

„Du bist eine Frau und verstehst das nicht", entgegnete er frech.

„Ich finde, dass du Faramir und mich gerettet hast schon eine ganz schön ordentliche Heldentat. Schließlich warst du es, der Gandalf und Beregond alarmiert hat. Wer weiß, was ohne dich geschehen wäre? So hast du zwei, nein drei Menschen vor dem Tod bewahrt."

Pippins Wangen liefen leicht rot an, als sie ihn so lobte. Es war zwar keine Tat auf dem Schlachtfeld gewesen aber immerhin etwas sehr Tapferes. Trotzdem würde ihn das nicht zurückhalten. Sie konnte es an dem Funkeln in seinen Augen erkennen.

„Keine Angst, er hat es uns schon ausführlich geschildert", meldete sich Merry zu Wort. Der Hobbit saß auf einem kleinen Schemel, hatte den Rücken an die Wand gelehnt und strich sich mit der linken Hand immer wieder über seinen rechten Arm. Offensichtlich bereitete er ihm noch Schmerzen, doch wollte er partout nicht zurück in sein Krankenbett. „Außerdem hat er uns alles erklärt, damit wir die ganze Geschichte auch richtig verstehen konnten. Das war eine ganz schöne Überraschung für mich, muss ich dir sagen. Und Gimli wirkte richtig bestürzt, wenn ich das so ausdrücken darf. Trotzdem glaube ich, hätte er Denethor eigenhändig mit seiner Axt den Kopf abgeschlagen, wenn er das mit dem Umbringen nicht schon selbst erledigt hätte." Merry kicherte. „Der Rest seines Gesichts war fast so rot wie sein Bart."

„Was hast du ihnen erzählt, Pippin?", entfuhr es Lilith erschrocken. Ihr wurde plötzlich ganz flau im Magen.

Der Angesprochene schrumpfte ein wenig in sich zusammen, wie um weniger Angriffsfläche zu bieten. „Nur das Wichtigste, ehrlich", verteidigte er sich. „Nur, dass du ein Kind bekommst und von wem. Sonst hätte die ganze Geschichte keinen Sinn ergeben."

„Na großartig", murmelte Lilith düster.

„Ich verstehe gar nicht, was du hast, Lilith", eilte Merry seinem Freund zu Hilfe. „Über kurz oder lang hätten wir es ohnehin erfahren. Ich glaube kaum, dass sich in dieser Stadt irgendetwas lange geheim halten lässt. Schon gar nicht so etwas."

„Es ist nur – eines der letzten Dinge, an die ich mich erinnere, bevor ich in der Gruft das Bewusstsein verlor ist, dass Denethor über mich gesagt hat, ich sei nur…"

„Ich weiß, wie der Truchsess dich genannt hat", fiel Pippin ihr aufgebracht ins Wort. „Ich habe es gehört. Aber zu dem Zeitpunkt war er wahnsinnig und es war eine Beleidigung und natürlich nicht wahr."

„Aber bestimmt gibt es andere, die das gleiche denken. Und vielleicht haben sie sogar Recht damit."

„Du bist verrückt, Lilith. Wenn du dich von der Meinung anderer Leute so beeinflussen lässt, brauchst du erst gar nicht auf die Straße zu gehen. Das habe ich von Bilbo und Frodo gelernt. Aber es ist schon enttäuschend, wie wenig du deinen Freunden vertraust. Glaubst du Aragorn hätte sich solche Sorgen um dich gemacht, wenn er dich für eine – na, ich will das Wort nicht aussprechen – jedenfalls, wenn er dich für das hielte, was du meinst? Und was ist mit Gandalf? Und auch Gimli und Legolas denken nicht so von dir, davon bin ich überzeugt. Wir sind deine Freunde, Lilith. Wir haben zusammen den Weg durch Moria, den Angriff der Wölfe und noch zig andere Gefahren bestanden. Glaubst du im Ernst, wir würden dich einfach so im Stich lassen? Komm Merry, wir gehen lieber. Wenn einer der Heiler mich hier so aufgeregt hört, wird er uns sowieso hinauswerfen. Außerdem braucht hier jemand dringend Ruhe um sich über einige wichtige Dinge klar zu werden."

Damit stürmte er wutschnaubend hinaus ohne sich noch einmal umzusehen. Merry hüpfte von seinem Stuhl und folgte ihm, winkte Lilith aber zum Abschied entschuldigend zu. Dann schloss sich die Tür hinter den beiden und ließ sie mit ihrer Verblüffung alleine.

###

Nach einer unruhigen Nacht fühlte sie sich fast müder als am Abend zuvor. Ihre Kopfschmerzen hatten sie mehrere Stunden lang wach gehalten, in denen sie nur an die Decke gestarrt und sich gewünscht hatte, sie würden endlich aufhören. Gegen Mitternacht hatte sie außerdem Schüttelfrost bekommen. Erst in den frühen Morgenstunden zeigte der Trank, den ein reichlich mitgenommener Heiler ihr verabreicht hatte, Wirkung.

Trotz ihres Schlafmangels gelang es ihr, sich aufzusetzen und Morwen, die mit den ersten Sonnenstrahlen hereingekommen war, zu versichern, ihr ginge es schon viel besser als gestern. Die junge Frau warf ihr einen zweifelnden Blick zu, der Bände sprach, sagte jedoch nichts. Sie ließ die Tür zu Liliths Zimmer einen Spalt breit offen. Wahrscheinlich wollte sie im Notfall sofort mitbekommen, wenn sie gebracht wurde.

Lilith kümmerte sich nicht darum. Sie sah vom Bett aus dem Fenster und beobachtete wie der Morgennebel über dem Anduin sich langsam in den frühen Sonnenstrahlen auflöste. Durch die halb geöffnete Tür hörte sie die geschäftigen Geräusche im Haus. Schritte hauptsächlich aber auch gedämpfte Stimmen. Das Zuschlagen von Türen und das Klappern von Geschirr.

„Meister Saelon, was treibt Euch hierher?" Es war nicht nur die plötzliche Frage, die sie wie vom Blitz getroffen zusammenzucken ließ, es war die Stimme, die sie stellte. Sie gehörte Faramir. Er musste nur wenige Schritte von ihrer Tür entfernt stehen. Ihr Herz setzte einen Schlag lang aus um danach unkontrolliert und hektisch weiter zu klopfen.

„Oh, Herr Faramir. Wie schön, Euch schon wieder auf den Beinen zu sehen." Es war tatsächlich der Archivar. „Ich bringe nur ein Buch vorbei."

„Ich kann mich gar nicht daran erinnern, wann ich Euch das letzte Mal außerhalb der Archive gesehen habe. Sind den Heilern etwa die Botenjungen ausgegangen?"

„Das weiß ich nicht, Herr, aber es handelt sich auch nicht um irgendein Buch, sondern um etwas sehr Außergewöhnliches. Ich möchte mich nicht selbst loben aber ohne meine Hilfe wäre es womöglich nie entdeckt worden. Es bedeutet ihr sehr viel. Deswegen wollte ich es nicht leichtfertig aus der Hand geben, wenn Ihr versteht, was ich meine."

„Was genau soll das heißen?" Lilith hätte nicht gedacht, dass es so schlimm sein würde. Allein ihn zu hören fühlte sich an, als habe jemand ihr ein Messer in die Brust gestoßen.

„Na, Euch kann ich es verraten, schließlich habt Ihr sie selbst in die Archive gebracht. Es ist das, wonach Lilith die ganze Zeit gesucht hat. Eine Art Tagebuch ihrer Urgroßmutter, glaube ich. Es war all die Jahre hinter den Bänden mit den Rohan-Vertragsschriften versteckt. Natürlich kann ich es nicht lesen. Es ist in ihrer fremdartigen Schrift verfasst, aber ich hoffe, sie wird mir ein wenig davon erzählen, was darin geschrieben steht."

„Sie ist hier?" Die Frage klang ruhig und sachlich, ohne den freundlichen Unterton, mit dem er den alten Mann begrüßt hatte.

„Aber ja. Eine wirklich scheußliche Geschichte, das muss ich schon sagen. Es kam mir schon ein wenig befremdlich vor, als ich erfuhr, dass Euer Vater sie unter strenge Bewachung gestellt hatte, aber als ich dann das mit dem Gift hörte…" Eine kurze Pause. Wahrscheinlich schüttelte Meister Saelon betrübt den Kopf. „Welch Glück, dass Mithrandir rechtzeitig zur Stelle war um sie und Euch aus der Gruft der Truchsessen zu retten. Nicht auszudenken, was sonst alles hätte passieren können."

Einen Moment lang war es so still, dass Lilith ihren eigenen aufgeregten Herzschlag hören konnte.

„Dann möchte ich Euch nicht länger aufhalten, Meister Saelon. Zudem sollte ich zurück in mein Zimmer, bevor einer der Heiler mich hier draußen entdeckt." Ohne sein Gesicht zu sehen, wusste sie, dass er sich gerade dazu zwang, ruhig zu erscheinen. Laut Morwen wusste er noch nichts von den Umständen, unter denen sein Vater den Tod gefunden hatte. Saelons unbedachtes Geplapper hatte sicher mehr als eine Frage bei ihm aufgeworfen. Sie hörte langsame Schritte, die sich entfernten.

Unmittelbar darauf lugte der Archivar zur Tür herein. „Oh, Ihr seid wach. Das ist gut", meinte er und trat näher. Mit einem Mal sah er fast verlegen aus. Er reichte ihr das Buch, machte dann einen Schritt zurück und wusste offensichtlich nicht, was er sagen sollte.

„Danke", brachte sie schließlich mühsam hervor. Sie hatte sich immer noch nicht von dem Schrecken erholt. Tapfer kämpfte sie gegen die Tränen an, die ihr in die Augen zu steigen drohten. „Ihr hättet Euch nicht die Mühe zu machen brauchen, es selbst zu bringen. Ich hoffe, Ihr habt nichts Wichtiges dafür unterbrechen müssen." Die Worte kamen wie ferngesteuert über ihre Lippen. Wie sinnloses Gefasel, über das sie innerlich selbst den Kopf schüttelte.

Er winkte ab. „Welche Mühe? Nach all der Dunkelheit wollte selbst ich einmal wieder die Sonne in meinen alten Knochen spüren. Außerdem musste ich mich mit eigenen Augen davon überzeugen…"

In diesem Moment flog die Tür auf und Morwen stürmte herein. Ihre blauen Augen blitzten gefährlich.

„Meister Saelon, was habt Ihr da angerichtet? Kaum lasse ich Euch ins Haus, da ruft der Herr Faramir den Vorsteher der Heiler zu sich und beginnt Fragen zu stellen. Dabei hat Mithrandir eindeutig befohlen, ihm von den Ereignissen im Rath Dinen erst zu berichten, wenn er wieder völlig auf den Beinen ist. Was habt Ihr ihm erzählt?"

Der Archivar, sonst kein Mann, der sich so einfach verunsichern ließ, zog unwillkürlich den kahlen Kopf ein. „Nun ja, nicht viel. Ich wusste nicht…"

„Damit könnt Ihr die Sache auch nicht ungeschehen machen", fuhr sie ihm zornig über den Mund. Nach einem kurzen Blick auf Lilith, die immer noch verzweifelt um ihre Fassung rang, verfinsterten sich ihre Gesichtszüge noch mehr. „Und auch hier habt Ihr Euch lange genug aufgehalten, will ich meinen. Hinaus, oder ich mache Euch für jeden etwaigen Rückfall meiner Patientin verantwortlich. Und das möchte ich Euch lieber nicht wünschen. Kommt jetzt." Energisch fasste sie ihn am Arm und bugsierte ihn zur Tür hinaus. Saelon machte keine Anstalten zu protestieren, so verdattert war er.

Morwens Einsatz kam keinen Augenblick zu früh. Kaum hatten die beiden den Raum verlassen, als Lilith die ersten Tränen über die Wangen liefen. Schluchzend presste sie Katharinas Buch an sich und wehrte sich nicht mehr gegen das Elend, das über ihr zusammenschlug.

#####

_So, ein Sternchen gibt es für denjenigen, der die Star Treck Anspielung findet :-)_


	33. Verschwommen

_Ein riesiges Danke an alle meine treuen Leser. Das musste mal gesagt werden. _

_So, hier das neue Kapitel. Bin ich müde. Wisst ihr, wie spät es ist? _

**33. Verschwommen**

Irgendwann war sie erschöpft eingeschlafen. Sie träumte nichts.

Als Morwen sie mittags weckte, hatte sie immer noch das Buch ihrer Urgroßmutter im Arm. Selbst im Schlaf hatte sie es fest an sich gedrückt. Es schien gerade das einzige zu sein, an dem sie sich festhalten konnte.

„Es ist Zeit für Eure Medizin", stelle die junge Heilerin nüchtern fest und reichte ihr einen Becher. Gehorsam leerte Lilith ihn und gab ihn ihr zurück. Zu ihrer Überraschung zog Morwen sich einen Stuhl heran. „Wir müssen reden." Sie nahm das Buch aus Liliths widerstrebenden Händen und blätterte darin herum. Dann nickte sie. „Ich habe mich mit Mithrandir über Euch unterhalten. Er denkt, dass Ihr jemanden braucht, dem Ihr vertrauen könnt, wenn das Heer morgen nach Mordor aufbricht. Er hat mich ausgewählt. Er hat mir alles erzählt, was er über euch weiß. Es erklärt so einiges."

„Dann glaubt Ihr ihm?" fragte Lilith verdutzt. Sie fühlte sich regelrecht überfahren. Doch der alte Zauberer hatte sich bei seiner Wahl bestimmt so seine Gedanken gemacht. Sie setzte sich auf, was sie kaum mehr Anstrengung kostete.

„Ich sehe keinen Grund, es nicht zu tun. Aber auch so hätte ich Euch einiges zu sagen gehabt." Morwen legte Katharinas Buch zurück auf Liliths Decke und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Ich kann mir denken, was Euch heute Morgen so mitgenommen hat. Dagegen müssen wir etwas unternehmen."

„Ihr habt Meister Saelon bereits hinausgeworfen", gab Lilith zurück. Irgendetwas in ihr weigerte sich hartnäckig, über ihren Schmerz zu sprechen. „So wie Ihr ihn behandelt habt, wird er nicht so schnell zurückkommen."

„Es geht nicht um Meister Saelon und das wisst Ihr genau. Versucht nicht, mich für dumm zu verkaufen. Wenn ich Eure Verbündete sein soll, solltet Ihr die Wahrheit nicht absichtlich verschweigen. Ich spreche von Faramir. Ich kann mir denken, was geschehen ist. Die Tür stand halb offen. Ihr habt gehört, wie er sich mit dem Archivar unterhielt."

Lilith senkte beschämt den Blick. Sie nickte.

„Und das allein reichte aus um Euch in diesen jämmerlichen Zustand zu versetzen? Der Klang seiner Stimme?"

Wieder ein Nicken, wenn auch kaum erkennbar.

„Das muss anders werden", entschied Morwen nachdrücklich. „So kann es nicht weitergehen. Nicht, wenn Ihr ernsthaft wieder auf die Beine kommen wollt." Sie stand auf und versicherte sich, dass sie die Tür auch wirklich geschlossen hatte. Dann kam sie zurück und fuhr ein wenig leiser fort: „So wie ich die Sache sehe, lässt sie sich mit folgenden Worten zusammenfassen: Ihr liebt den einen Bruder und bekommt ein Kind von dem anderen. Habe ich Recht?"

Was blieb Lilith anderes übrig, als abermals zu nicken. Daraufhin tat Morwen etwas, das sie überraschte. Sie seufzte. Lilith blickte auf und sah einen fast betrübten Ausdruck im Gesicht der jungen Heilerin.

„Das wäre selbst eine verflixt schwierige Geschichte, wenn es sich nicht ausgerechnet um diese beiden handelte. So jedoch…" Sie hob die Schultern. „Am besten Ihr schlagt ihn Euch gleich aus dem Kopf."

Lilith hatte so etwas Ähnliches befürchtet, doch etwas in ihr protestierte dagegen. „Aber…", begann sie zaghaft, wurde jedoch sofort unterbrochen.

„Nichts aber. Natürlich erinnere ich mich an jenen Abend, an dem wir darüber gesprochen haben, warum Ihr die Stadt nicht verlassen wolltet und an die Umstände, unter denen Ihr ein paar Tage später morgens hierher gebracht wurdet. Ich zweifle nicht daran, dass er zu diesem Zeitpunkt Eure Gefühle erwiderte. Jetzt hingegen – worauf wollt Ihr noch hoffen? Ich glaube kaum, dass die Liebe zwischen den beiden Brüdern soweit ging auch die Frauen zu teilen."

Lilith schluckte. „Wie Ihr das sagt, klingt es so…so", Ihr fehlte der passende Ausdruck dafür.

„Ich weiß wie es klingt, aber es muss einmal ausgesprochen werden. Besser von mir als von jemand anderem, dem es nicht darum geht Euch zu helfen. Außerdem solltet Ihr Euch zwei wichtige Tatsachen vor Augen halten. Zum einen ist Faramir jetzt der Truchsess von Gondor. Was das bedeutet brauche ich wohl nicht zu erklären. Zum anderen muss ich Euch leider mitteilen, dass Euer Zustand und alles was damit zusammenhängt, längst kein streng gehütetes Geheimnis mehr ist. Denethor hat es seinen Dienern nicht verschwiegen. Wenn sie es wissen, wird bald die ganze Stadt darüber reden. Vielleicht nicht so schnell wie sonst, ohne den Krieg aber doch bald genug."

Bei den letzten Worten hätte Lilith sich am liebsten unter der Bettdecke verkrochen. Gleichzeitig musste sie an Pippins Standpauke von gestern denken. Wenn sie nach den Gerüchten ging, die über sie in Minas Tirith verbreitet wurden, konnte sie sich wirklich bald nicht mehr auf die Straße wagen. „Aber gibt es denn…", versuchte sie es erneut, kam jedoch nicht weit.

„Ich weiß, was Ihr sagen möchtet und nein, gibt es nicht. Anscheinend muss ich noch deutlicher werden. Was glaubt Ihr denn, was Faramir tun soll? Das uneheliche Kind seines Bruders aufziehen und eine Frau heiraten, von der alle wissen, dass Boromir sie vor ihm besessen hat? Ich kenne die Welt nicht, aus der Ihr stammt, aber hier klingt das, als wolltet Ihr dem Regen befehlen nach oben zu fallen." Morwen atmete einmal tief durch. Die hartnäckige Begriffsstutzigkeit ihrer Patientin machte ihr sichtlich zu schaffen. „Außerdem mag Faramir ja bei weitem sanftmütiger als sein Bruder sein, aber er besitzt immer noch einen gesunden Stolz. Der Euch übrigens völlig zu fehlen scheint."

„Was soll das heißen?" Liliths Niedergeschlagenheit schlug langsam in Ärger um. Vielleicht war es genau das, was Morwen mit ihrer deutlichen Ausdrucksweise bezwecken wollte.

„Dass Ihr Euch zusammenreißen und den Tatsachen ins Auge sehen müsst. Möchtet Ihr, dass Euch jemand in dem jämmerlichen Zustand von heute Morgen sieht? Ich weiß, das mag Euch jetzt ein wenig harsch erscheinen. Immerhin habt Ihr vor zwei Tagen noch mit dem Tod gerungen und könnt noch nicht einmal aufstehen. Trotzdem dürft Ihr so nicht weitermachen. Seht Ihr das wenigstens ein?"

„Ja." Es klang erstaunlich fest.

„Gut." Sie stand auf. „Dann lasse ich Euch jetzt allein. Denkt darüber nach und vergebt mir, falls ich Euch mit etwas, das ich gesagt habe, gekränkt haben sollte. Lasst mich wissen, wenn Ihr noch etwas brauchen solltet."

Erst als die Heilerin schon fast die Tür erreicht hatte, gelang es Lilith etwas zu erwidern. „Morwen?" Überrascht drehte die Angesprochene sich um. „Zwei Dinge. Erstens: Könnten wir diese merkwürdige Höflichkeitsform vielleicht weglassen? Sie ist in meiner Heimat nicht üblich und hört sich immer noch seltsam an für mich. Zweitens:" An dieser Stelle brachte sie tatsächlich ein Lächeln zustande. „Danke."

„Keine Ursache, ich tue, was ich kann." Damit war sie verschwunden, aber Lilith hatte noch den freundlichen Ausdruck in ihrem bis dahin so ernsten Gesicht gesehen.

Sie schob sich das Kissen in den Rücken und lehnte sich erschöpft zurück. Ihre Unterhaltung mit Morwen konnte nicht lange gedauert haben, doch fühlte sie sich wie nach einer großen Anstrengung. Es war wirklich ziemlich viel verlangt, dass sie in diesem Zustand ihre Gefühle unter Kontrolle bringen sollte. Doch nichts weniger schien die Heilerin von ihr zu erwarten. Lilith schüttelte den Kopf.

Da hatte Gandalf ihr also eine Verbündete ausgesucht. Sie konnte über den alten Zauberer sagen, was sie wollte, aber dabei hatte er vermutlich alles richtig gemacht. Morwen war in vielen Dingen ihr genaues Gegenteil. Tatkräftig und bodenständig, wo sie selbst ängstlich und unpraktisch war. Gandalf glaubte offenbar, sie brauche genau so jemanden um ihr in seiner Abwesenheit zur Seite zu stehen. Vermutlich hatte er damit gar nicht einmal so Unrecht.

Schnell griff sie nach dem Buch ihrer Urgroßmutter um sich von dem Gedanken abzulenken, dass beinahe alle ihre Freunde morgen mit dem Heer des Westens hinaus ziehen würden. Nur Merry würde zurückbleiben, weil er sich noch nicht völlig von seiner Verletzung erholt hatte. Sie seufzte, dann schlug sie die erste Seite auf.

###

Sie las und fluchte bis es dunkel wurde.

Sie fluchte, weil ihr nach kaum einer Seite die Buchstaben vor den Augen verschwammen. Dann musste sie jedes Mal längere Zeit warten, bevor sie weiter lesen konnte. Zudem begann sich nach etwa einer Stunde ein pochender Schmerz hinter ihrer Stirn breit zu machen. Bis zum Abend wurde er so quälend, dass sie freiwillig das Buch zuklappte.

Verärgert sah sie in die Dunkelheit hinaus. Normalerweise war sie kein ungeduldiger Mensch, aber hier wurde ihre Selbstbeherrschung wirklich auf eine harte Probe gestellt. Sie hatte den Großteil ihres Lebens mit der Nase in einem Buch verbracht und jetzt konnte sie sich keine fünf Minuten am Stück auf die Buchstaben vor ihr konzentrieren. Es frustrierte sie mehr als sie sagen konnte.

Immerhin hatte sie schon einige Dinge erfahren über die sich nachzudenken lohnte. Katharina war wohl ebenso wie ihre Urenkelin durch einen Unfall nach Mittelerde gekommen. Sie selbst hatte anscheinend keine genauen Erinnerungen an den Vorfall, deswegen beschrieb sie ihn auch nicht näher. Ziemlich detailliert dagegen behandelte sie ihr Erstaunen und ihr Kennenlernen dieser fremden Welt. Lilith vermutete, ihre Urgroßmutter habe das ganze ein, zwei Jahre später rückblickend zu Papier gebracht. Anders konnte sie sich die durchgängigen Formulierungen und das Schriftbild nicht erklären. Katharina hatte sich also wirklich mehrere Jahre hier aufgehalten, hauptsächlich in Gondor, wie es schien. Außerdem hatte sie ganz am Anfang darauf hingewiesen, dass das Buch ein Geschenk war. Sie schrieb nur nicht von wem.

Es war bereits stockfinster. Die Flamme der kleinen Öllampe reichte kaum aus um sie die Buchstaben erahnen, geschweige denn lesen zu lassen. Seufzend legte sie das Buch beiseite, da klopfte es an der Tür. Lilith hätte es fast nicht gehört so leise und verstohlen war das Geräusch. Gleich darauf ging die Tür einen Spalt breit auf und Merry streckte seinen Kopf herein. Als er sah, dass Lilith noch nicht schlief, grinste er, drehte sich um und flüsterte: „Ihr könnt kommen."

Leise betraten sechs Gestalten ihr Zimmer. Drei kleinere und drei größere. Vier davon trugen die grauen Umhänge aus Lothlorien. Es waren alle, die von der Gemeinschaft des Rings noch übrig geblieben waren. Lilith spürte mit einem Mal einen Kloß im Hals. Sie wusste, dass sie hier waren um Abschied zu nehmen. Außer Merry würden sie alle morgen Früh einem ungewissen Schicksal in der Dunkelheit des Ostens entgegen gehen. Vielleicht würde sie einige von ihnen niemals wieder sehen. Vielleicht alle.

„Wir sind gekommen um dir Lebewohl zu sagen", begann Gandalf. Er war bereits aus den Schatten unter Moria zurückgekehrt. Lilith hoffte inständig auch Mordor würde ihm nichts anhaben können. „Unsere einzige Hoffnung liegt darin, die Aufmerksamkeit des dunklen Herrschers von seinem eigenen Land abzulenken. Es ist unsere letzte Möglichkeit, Frodo und Sam zu helfen."

Lilith nickte bedrückt. Sie hatte bereits von dem waghalsigen Plan gehört. Das Heer würde offenen Auges in eine Falle laufen. Sie schluckte. Was würde passieren, wenn es nicht funktionierte?

„Es wird alles gut werden, ganz bestimmt", versuchte Pippin tapfer zu erklären. Doch selbst seine unerschütterliche Zuversichtlichkeit wirkte nicht ganz echt. Er kletterte auf ihre Bettkante und umarmte sie so fest, dass ihr die Luft weg blieb. „Du wirst sehen, in null Komma nix sind wir wieder da und es gibt eine große Siegesfeier."

Lilith erwiderte nichts, aus Angst zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag in Tränen auszubrechen.

Legolas nickte ihr nur stumm zu und drückte ihre Hände. Gimli erklärte, falls er mit bekäme, wie irgendjemand in Minas Tirith sie schlecht behandelte, würden er und seine Axt persönlich dafür sorgen, dass es demjenigen Leid täte. Trotz allem musste Lilith dabei lächeln.

„Danke für meine Aufpasserin", wandte sie sich an Gandalf, bevor der alte Zauberer etwas sagen konnte. „Sie war heute schon hier und hat mir gehörig den Kopf gewaschen."

Er schmunzelte. „Morwen mag ein wenig gerade heraus sein, das gebe ich zu. Aber ihr Herz sitzt am rechten Fleck." Er deutete auf das Kästchen neben ihrem Bett. „Wie ich sehe, hast du bereits Katharinas Buch hier. Ich muss sagen, ich bin selbst ganz gespannt, was bei dieser Sache herauskommt."

„Hast du sie damals hier in der Stadt getroffen?"

Er nickte. „Aber das ist keine Geschichte um sie jetzt zu erzählen. Sie wird warten müssen bis wir zurückkommen." Er trat zur Seite um dem letzten der Gefährten Platz zu machen.

„Aragorn." Jetzt, wo sie wusste, was er war, fühlte sie sich noch befangener in seiner Gegenwart. Als ob es nicht schon ausreichte, dass er ihr das Leben gerettet hatte. „Es tut mir leid. Du hattest immer nur Ärger wegen mir. Ich muss euch allen eine große Last gewesen sein." Ihre Hand verschwand fast in seiner.

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Das ist alles längst vorbei. Du solltest dir darüber keine Gedanken mehr machen. Stattdessen möchte ich dir einen Auftrag erteilen, wenn du ihn annehmen willst. Finde so viel wie möglich über diesen Trank heraus, der dich in unsere Welt gebracht hat. Falls wir nicht den Sieg davontragen sollten, darf sein Geheimnis nicht in die falschen Hände fallen."

Lilith verstand sofort, was er damit meinte. Allein die Vorstellung jagte ihr einen Schauer über den Rücken.

„Das werde ich", versprach sie.

„Gut." Er wollte aufstehen, doch Lilith hielt ihn zurück.

„Eine Frage noch, Aragorn. Bitte." Sie zögerte kurz, wie um Anlauf zu nehmen. „Wie ist Boromir gestorben?"

Er schwieg einen Augenblick, aber der Ausdruck in seinen ernsten grauen Augen wurde weicher. „Es waren die Pfeile der Orks", antwortete er schließlich. „Viele Feinde hat er erschlagen, aber selbst ein starker Krieger kann von einem einzigen Pfeil getötet werden und er wurde von vielen durchbohrt. Ich war bei ihm als er starb. Er sagte, er habe versucht, Frodo den Ring wegzunehmen und dass die Orks Merry und Pippin weggeschleppt hätten. Du seist alleine geflohen. Er hatte das Gefühl versagt zu haben."

Lilith senkte den Blick. Sie verstand nicht, warum das Gehörte sie so mitnahm. Schließlich hatte sie die ganze Zeit über gewusst, dass Boromir bei dem Orkangriff ums Leben gekommen war. Aber jetzt hatte sie dazu auch ein Bild im Kopf. Ein Schreckliches. Und ein Schuldgefühl, das sie nicht länger verschweigen konnte.

„Ich hätte euch warnen müssen, Aragorn", gestand sie leise. Ihre Stimme zitterte ein wenig. „Am Abend vorher, als ihr mich so aufgelöst am Waldrand gefunden habt, habe ich euch angelogen. Es war kein Tier, das mir solche Angst eingejagt hat, sondern Boromir. Es war schrecklich. Als ob er plötzlich nicht mehr er selbst sei. Er verlangte von mir euch davon zu überzeugen, mit ihm nach Minas Tirith zu gehen. Und als ich mich weigerte…" sie stockte. „…wurde er wütend und…" An dieser Stelle gingen ihr die Worte aus. Bisher hatte sie niemandem von dem Vorfall erzählt. Und irgendwie brachte sie es auch jetzt nicht fertig, darüber zu sprechen. Eine einzelne Träne rollte über ihre Wange. „Es tut mir leid."

„Das muss es nicht, Lilith", erwiderte Aragorn beruhigend. Sanft wischte er ihr die Träne vom Gesicht. „Es war die böse Macht des Rings, die von ihm zeitweise Besitz ergriffen hatte. Doch am Schluss konnte er sich davon befreien. Er starb gut. Das ist weit mehr, als man von anderen sagen kann, die dem Einfluss des Rings erlagen."

Sie nickte ohne ihn anzusehen.

„Lass dir das Herz nicht von der Vergangenheit schwer machen. Wir müssen uns jetzt an die Hoffnung halten, die uns noch bleibt."

In dieser Nacht träumte sie von Boromir. Zum ersten Mal seit langem war es kein Alptraum.

###

„Sie sind weg." Merry stand mitten in ihrem Zimmer und sah todunglücklich aus. Lilith hatte gar nicht gehört, wie der Hobbit herein gekommen war. „Ich war mit Bergil draußen auf der Mauer." Er seufzte. „Ich weiß ja, dass sie gehen mussten. Warum fühle ich mich dann trotzdem so allein gelassen?" Er hielt sich seinen rechten Arm, der offensichtlich immer noch schmerzte.

Lilith klappte das Buch zu. Heute ging es mit dem Lesen schon wesentlich besser. So langsam bestand Grund zur Hoffnung, dass sie sich wirklich von ihrer Vergiftung erholen würde. „Ich verstehe, was du meinst. Vielleicht solltest du dich mit irgendetwas ablenken." Sie hob das Buch. „Meine Urgroßmutter war wesentlich unerschrockener als ich, habe ich inzwischen festgestellt."

„Wirklich?", fragte er neugierig und kletterte auf das Fußende ihres Bettes. „Und was hast du sonst noch erfahren?"

„Dass mein Ururgroßvater, also Katharinas Vater, Apotheker war. Das wusste ich bis jetzt nicht."

„Oh, Familiengeschichten sind etwas Wunderbares. Was macht ein A-poh-theker?"

Kaum hatten sie es sich versehen, waren sie in einer der Unterhaltungen, wie sie in Lothlorien an der Tagesordnung gewesen waren. Lilith beantwortete Merrys Fragen zu ihrer Welt und er erzählte ihr im Gegenzug davon von dem ehrenwerten Geschlecht der Brandybocks, dem er entstammte. Diese inzwischen außerordentlich zahlreiche und weitverzweigte Familie schien einem ganzen Landstrich im Auenland ihren Namen gegeben zu haben.

Lilith argwöhnte, dass er sie noch tagelang mit den mehr oder weniger großartigen Taten seiner Vorfahren unterhalten würde, als Morwen erschien und der ganzen Veranstaltung ein Ende bereitete. Sie scheuchte den Hobbit zurück in sein Krankenzimmer und verabreichte Lilith einen weiteren Becher des bitteren Heiltranks.

Lilith wusste nicht, ob sie über die ihr auferlegte Ruhe froh sein sollte oder nicht. Auf der einen Seite ermüdete sie alles, was sie tat ungleich mehr als sonst, auf der anderen Seite hatten ihre Gedanken die Angewohnheit zu unerfreulichen Themen zurück zu kehren, wenn sie sich nicht anderweitig beschäftigte. Das waren die Momente in denen sie sich jemand wünschte, der ihre ganzen Probleme beseitigte.

Wie so oft seit ihrer Ankunft in Mittelerde fühlte sie sich wie in zwei Teile gerissen. Ihr Verstand gab Morwen mit allem, was sie gestern über Faramir gesagt hatte recht. Sah ein, dass er nicht anders handeln konnte, als die Heilerin erklärt hatte. Ein anderer Teil von ihr, der mit Logik nicht viel am Hut hatte, sehnte sich einfach nur danach von ihm in die Arme genommen zu werden. Je nachdem, welcher von beiden gerade die Oberhand hatte, ging es ihr besser oder schlechter. Schwankte sie zwischen grimmiger Entschlossenheit und Liebeskummer.

Sie war richtig erleichtert, als Merry einige Stunden später wieder in ihrer Tür erschien.

„Meinst du, du schaffst es schon aufzustehen?", wollte er wissen.

Lilith zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich habe es noch nicht ausprobiert, aber so wie ich mich heute fühle vielleicht schon. Warum?"

„Ich habe noch jemanden gefunden, der Ablenkung braucht", erklärte er beinahe fröhlich. „Weißt du, ich habe es nicht lange so alleine in meinem Zimmer ausgehalten und da habe ich beschlossen, nach Frau Éowyn zu sehen. Na, es hat sie eindeutig schlimmer erwischt als mich. Und es macht sie ganz krank, so untätig im Bett liegen zu müssen. Deswegen habe ich versucht, sie ein wenig auf andere Gedanken zu bringen. Und dabei hab ich auch von dir erzählt und jetzt, naja, jetzt möchte sie dich kennenlernen."

„Wie bitte?" Lilith wollte es nicht glauben. „Du bist keinen Deut besser als Pippin. Was für Geschichten hast du über mich verbreitet?" So langsam hatte sie das Gefühl, dass die beiden die schlimmsten Waschweiber darstellten, die ihr je untergekommen waren. Wollte man etwas verbreiten, brauchte man es nur einem dieser neugierigen Hobbits erzählen.

„Nun ja, ich glaube…", unbehaglich trat er von einem Fuß auf den anderen. „…ich glaube, sie würde gerne mehr über deine Welt erfahren."

Lilith sah genau zwei Möglichkeiten. Entweder sie bekam einen Wutanfall, in dessen Verlauf sie den Hobbit mit den wüstesten ihr bekannten Schimpfwörtern bedachte, oder sie blieb ruhig und begleitete ihn, um jeden Schaden, den er womöglich angerichtet hatte wieder auszubügeln. Sie entschied sich für die zweite Variante.

„Gut, ich werde mitkommen. Aber du musst mir helfen", erklärte sie streng. Sie schlug die Decke zurück und setzte sich auf. Der Boden unter ihren bloßen Füßen war kalt und ungewohnt nach so vielen Tagen Bettruhe. Erst jetzt sah sie an sich hinunter. Sie trug etwas, das hier wohl als Nachthemd zu bezeichnen war. Ein weites Gewand aus naturfarbenem Stoff, der bis zu Hälfte ihrer Waden reichte. „So kann ich nicht über den Gang laufen, oder? Und auch bestimmt keine edle Dame besuchen."

Merry prustete. „Das mit der edlen Dame würde sie dir wahrscheinlich sogar übel nehmen. Ich glaube sie wäre lieber als Krieger geboren. Was dein Problem angeht, weiß ich Abhilfe." Er öffnete ein flache Truhe an der Wand und holte Liliths grauen Elbenmantel daraus hervor. „Du glaubst doch nicht im Ernst, dass sie dich hier einfach ohne Kleider sitzen lassen, oder?"

Dankbar nahm Lilith den Umhang und legte ihn sich um die Schultern. So fühlte sie sich schon wesentlich besser. Mit einer Hand am Bettpfosten stand sie vorsichtig auf. Es funktionierte. Zwar empfand sie das inzwischen vertraute Schwindelgefühl, aber es ging rasch vorüber. Ihre Beine fühlten sich ein wenig wackelig an, aber sie trugen sie.

„Komm, stütz dich auf meine Schulter", forderte Merry sie auf. „Dann schaffen wir es schon. Es sind nur zwei Türen."

Es klappte tatsächlich. Lilith kam sich vor wie eine alte Frau und zwischendurch mussten sie einmal kurz anhalten, doch schließlich hatte sie die unglaubliche Entfernung bis zu Éowyns Zimmer zurückgelegt.

Die Schwester des Königs von Rohan sah auf, als das ungleiche Paar zur Tür hereinkam. Sie saß in ihrem Bett, das direkt neben dem Fenster stand. Ihr linker Arm lag in einer Schlinge. Überrascht stellte Lilith fest, dass sie ungefähr gleich alt sein mussten. Sie hatte nicht erwartet, dass die Frau, mit der Merry in die Schlacht geritten war, so jung sein würde. Und so schön. Ihr goldenes Haar fiel ihr in weichen Wellen über den Rücken und schimmerte im Schein der Abendsonne. Es umrahmte ein schmales Gesicht mit großen blauen Augen, in denen sich Verzweiflung, Ärger aber auch ein unbeugsamer Wille spiegelten. Ihre Haut war blass und makellos wie Marmor außer an den Stellen, an denen rote Kratzer und Schürfwunden sie verunstalteten. Lilith schluckte, als ihr bewusst wurde, dass es die Spuren eines Kampfes waren, die sie sah. Diese Frau hatte dem obersten der Ringgeister gegenübergestanden und ihn besiegt. Ihr selbst wurde allein bei dem Gedanken daran schon ganz übel.

„Meriadoc hat viel von Euch erzählt", sagte Éowyn statt einer Begrüßung. „Kommt Ihr wirklich aus einer völlig fremden Welt?" Sie schien in ihrem jetzigen Zustand keinen besonderen Wert auf höfliche Umgangsformen zu legen. Lilith konnte das nur recht sein. Sie fühlte sich dabei eh immer ein wenig fehl am Platz.

„Ja, ich stamme nicht aus Mittelerde", antwortete sie und ließ sich dankbar auf einem Hocker nieder, den Merry ihr hinstellte. „Aber das ändert nichts daran, dass Merry mehr redet, als gut für ihn ist."

„Vergebt ihm, er wollte mich nur in meiner Einsamkeit trösten. Es ist mir unerträglich, nicht mit dem Heer ausziehen zu können, sondern nutzlos hier sitzen zu müssen." Plötzlich verstand Lilith, warum der Hobbit alles getan hatte um seine neue Lehnsherrin auf andere Gedanken zu bringen. Eine tiefe Hoffnungslosigkeit sprach aus ihren Worten, die ihr selbst richtig nahe ging. Wie von jemandem, der dem Leben nichts mehr abgewinnen kann und den Tod sucht. „Stimmt es, dass in Eurer Heimat die Frauen den Männern in allen Dingen gleichgestellt sind?"

Oh, daher wehte also der Wind. Lilith atmete erleichtert auf. Wenn die andere darüber sprechen wollte, dann war es ihr Recht. Sie konnte sich daran erinnern, mit welch großen Augen Merry und Pippin damals ihren Ausführungen gelauscht hatten. Sie nickte. „So könnte es man es nennen. Zumindest in meinem Land. Es gibt auch in meiner Welt Gegenden, in denen es sich noch nicht so verhält."

Also begann sie zu erzählen. Éowyn stellte immer wieder Nachfragen und schüttelte mehrmals verwundert den Kopf. Für sie schien Lilith von einem fernen Märchenland zu berichten, an dessen Existenz sie nicht wirklich glauben konnte. Merry hörte staunend zu und nickte bestätigend, wenn er etwas hörte, das er bereits kannte.

Nach einer Stunde fühlte Lilith sich so ausgelaugt, dass sie kaum noch aufrecht sitzen konnte.

„Ich glaube, es reicht", mischte der Hobbit sich an Éowyn gewandt ein. „Ich habe sie ohne Erlaubnis der Heiler zum erstenmal aus ihrem Bett geholt. Es grenzt an ein Wunder, dass ihre Abwesenheit noch niemandem aufgefallen ist."

Éowyn nickte. „Das ist sicher richtig. Erlaubt mir noch eine letzte Frage. Aus welchen Grund seid Ihr hier, Lilith? Seid Ihr bei der Belagerung der Stadt verletzt worden?"

„Nein, ich wurde vergiftet." Lilith sah keinen Grund, der anderen diese Tatsache zu verheimlichen.

„Das ist eine schlimme Geschichte. Wer steckt hinter dieser Niederträchtigkeit und warum?" Ganz offensichtlich waren ihr solche heimtückischen Winkelzüge zuwider.

„Das Gift galt nicht mir, sondern dem Kind, das ich erwarte", erwiderte Lilith während sie sich von Merry auf die Beine helfen ließ. „Das mit dem Kinder kriegen haben wir nämlich selbst in unserer Welt noch nicht auf die Männer abwälzen können." Da war er wieder, ihr Galgenhumor, der sich zu den unpassendsten Gelegenheiten bemerkbar machte. Zum Glück erwiderte Éowyn ihr halbherziges Lächeln.

„Das hätte ich Euch auch mit Sicherheit nicht abgenommen." Sie nickte Lilith zum Abschied zu.

Diese wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher, als möglichst schnell zurück in ihr Bett zu kommen. Wer hätte gedacht, dass das Gift ihren Körper so nachhaltig schwächen würde? Allein der Weg zur Tür schien Stunden in Anspruch zu nehmen. Sie konnte sich lebhaft vorstellen, was Morwen zu ihrem Ausflug zu sagen hätte wenn sie davon erfuhr.

Draußen auf dem Gang herrschte ein trübes Dämmerlicht, das nur von vereinzelten Öllampen an den Wänden erhellt wurde. Die Nacht war schon fast hereingebrochen. Zum Glück hatten sie nicht weit zu gehen. Allerdings führte ihr Weg an der breiten Treppe zum Erdgeschoss vorbei. Merrys Zimmer lag ihr genau gegenüber. Daneben lockte die Sicherheit ihrer eigenen Kammer.

Zu ihrer eigenen Schande musste sie gestehen, dass sie sich kaum mehr auf den Beinen halten konnte. Sie durfte Merry nicht ihr ganzes Gewicht aufbürden, also stützte sie sich mit der anderen Hand an der Wand ab. Es ging ganz gut bis sie etwa die Hälfte der Strecke hinter sich gebracht hatten. Plötzlich konnte sie nicht mehr richtig sehen. Der Boden, die Lichter, alles verschwamm vor ihren Augen. Ein sonderbar leichtes Gefühl breitete sich in ihrem Kopf aus während ihre Beine mit einem Mal aus Pudding zu bestehen schienen.

„Merry." Es war halb Aufschrei, halb Warnung. Sie wusste, dass er nichts unternehmen konnte, falls sie das Bewusstsein verlieren würde.

„Nur noch ein Schritt, Lilith. Da steht eine Truhe. Setz dich hin."

Sie sackte auf dem Möbelstück zusammen, das ihr wie eine Rettungsboje inmitten stürmischer Wellen erschien. Dumpf dröhnte ihr eigener Herzschlag in ihren Ohren. Sie lehnte sich gegen die Wand und schloss die Augen. „Lass mich nur kurz einen Augenblick ausruhen, dann können wir weitergehen."

„Vielleicht würde es auch nicht schaden, jemand stärkeren um Hilfe zu bitten", kam es unerwartet vom Ende der Treppe.

Lilith blieb die Luft weg. _Nein, bitte, alles nur das nicht_, schoss es ihr panisch durch den Kopf. Nicht solange sie hier hilflos gestrandet war und nicht einmal die Kraft hatte, auf ihren eigenen Füßen zu stehen. Vom Weglaufen ganz zu schweigen. Ihr Herz klopfte schwer, als hätte sie einen Stein in der Brust. Sie konnte sich nicht verstecken. Also öffnete sie die Augen und sah ihn an.

Nur zwei Schritt entfernt stand Faramir auf der obersten Stufe und blickte auf sie hinunter. Sein Gesicht war ein wenig schmaler, als sie es in Erinnerung hatte. Seine Mine verriet nicht, was in ihm vorging. Lilith hoffte inständig, dass ihr Entsetzen nicht zu offensichtlich war.

„Das ist ein wunderbarer Vorschlag, Herr", meldete sich Merry in diesem Moment erleichtert zu Wort. Allem Anschein nach hatte er keine Ahnung, wen er da vor sich hatte. „Es ist auch nicht weit, nur bis zur nächsten Tür."

„Nein" Sie hatte nicht laut gesprochen, doch ihre Stimme überschlug sich fast. „Bitte. Ich schaffe es auch alleine." Sie hatte weniger Angst vor ihm als vor sich selbst. Egal, wie tapfer sie sich auch zusammen riss, seine Berührung würde ihre kümmerliche Selbstbeherrschung nicht überstehen.

„Das ist nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt für falschen Stolz", erwiderte Faramir verärgert und kam näher. „Ich kann dich hier nicht einfach auf dem kalten Gang sitzen lassen."

„Doch." Wäre der Stein in ihrem Rücken nicht gewesen, wäre sie vor ihm zurückgewichen. „Bitte geh." Sie wollte seine Freundlichkeit nicht. Sie wollte seine Liebe oder gar nichts. Wenn er verschwand würde sie wenigstens nicht mehr gegen die kleine Stimme in ihrem Kopf kämpfen müssen, die ihr hartnäckig zuflüsterte, sich ihm in die Arme zu werfen. „Bitte." Es war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern.

„Was hat das alles zu bedeuten?" Noch nie war Lilith so froh gewesen, Morwens Stimme zu hören. Wie eine Naturgewalt kam die Heilerin den Gang entlang gestürmt und baute sich neben ihnen auf. „Lilith, was machst du außerhalb deines Betts? Bist du vollkommen verrückt geworden? Und Ihr..." fuhr sie an Faramir gerichtet fort ohne ihren Tonfall zu ändern „...solltet ebenfalls in Eurem Zimmer sein, Herr. Auf jeden Fall nicht in der Nähe meiner Patientin. Geht, ich bitte Euch."

Damit packte Morwen sie, zog sie nach oben und schleppte sie die wenigen Schritte zurück in ihr Krankenzimmer. Die Tür fiel mit einem Geräusch ins Schloss, das Lilith an einen Sargdeckel denken ließ.

########

_Oh, mir ist etwas aufgefallen: Ich bin süchtig nach Reviews. Ich gestehe es..._


	34. Verheimlicht

_Ich bin wieder da!_

_Es ist geschafft! Unglaublich, aber wahr, ich habe selbst schon nicht mehr damit gerechnet. Meine Doktorarbeit ist fertig und liegt bei meinen beiden Profs. _

_Unglaublich und schändlich ist auch, dass ihr so lange warten musstet. Umso mehr hat mich gefreut, dass diese Geschichte unverdrossen weiter angeklickt und gelesen wurde. Selbst den einen oder anderen Fan hat sie hinzugewonnen._

_Lange Rede, kurzer Sinn. Hier ist das neue Kapitel:_

_Now in the night you come unsmili__ng…_

_(_"Killed Paive, July 8- 1918", _Ernest Hemingway)_

**34. Verheimlicht**

Lilith war sogar zu erschöpft für Tränen. Als Morwen sie auf ihr Bett bugsiert hatte, sackte sie in sich zusammen wie eine Marionette ohne Fäden. Sie hörte die Schelte der Heilerin nur mit einem halben Ohr. Sicher ging es um ihren Ausflug in Eowyns Zimmer. Vielleicht auch um Merry. Womöglich um Faramir. Sie wollte es gar nicht wissen. In ihrem Kopf drehte sich alles. Ein Brummen verschloss ihr die Ohren. Als befände sie sich nicht in den Häusern der Heilung sondern in einem überdimensionalen Bienenstock. Als Morwen ihr einen Becher in die Hand drücken wollte, schaffte sie es nicht ihn festzuhalten. Ihre Finger zitterten zu sehr.

Seufzend nahm die andere ihn wieder an sich und hielt ihn ihr an die Lippen. Der Trank schmeckte nach Thymian und fühlte sich seltsam zäh in Liliths Mund an. Ihr Kopf lag plötzlich entsetzlich schwer auf ihrem Kissen.

„Schlaf jetzt. Ich komme morgen wieder."

Es waren die letzten Worte bevor Liliths Augen zufielen und der Schlaf sie mit sich nahm.

Sie träumte von Zuhause.

Alle Fenster in ihrer kleinen Wohnung standen offen. Die Sommerhitze hatte sich über den Tag trotz der runtergelassenen Jalousien in den zwei Zimmern unter der Dachschräge eingenistet. Kein Lufthauch war zu spüren. Es dämmerte bereits. Von draußen drang das schrille Pfeifen der Mauersegler herein. Die Blumen auf dem Fensterbrett ließen matt die Köpfe hängen. Es war zu heiß für alles, jede Bewegung, jeden Gedanken.

Plötzlich ging die Tür auf.

„Lilli?" Maria setzte zögerlich einen Fuß über die Schwelle. „Lilli, bist du da?" Der alte Holzboden knarrte unter ihren Schritten. „Wo warst du denn heute Morgen? Du wolltest mich doch um halb neun abholen. Jetzt hast du die Klausur verpasst. Lilli?" Fragend sah sie sich um.

„Hier bin ich", wollte Lilith antworten, doch kein Laut drang über ihre Lippen. Verdutzt holte sie Luft und versuchte es erneut. Nichts. Nicht einmal ein Flüstern.

„Warum bist du nicht ans Telefon gegangen? Annette hat dir noch eine SMS geschickt." Seufzend ließ sie ihre Umhängetasche auf die buntgemusterte Couch sinken. „Es war gar nicht so schlimm. Du hättest alles gewusst." Sie stützte die Hände in die Hüften, musterte die vollgestopften Bücherregale und die zwei leeren Teetassen auf dem Tisch. Ihr Blick glitt über Lilith, ohne an ihr hängenzubleiben. „Verdammt, Lilli, wo bist du?"

„Aber ich bin doch hier", rief Lilith verzweifelt. Wieder nichts. Kein Ton. Auch kein Luftzug. Sie sah an sich herab, doch da war nichts. Keine Hände, keine Füße, kein Körper. Nur der Schreibtischstuhl und die Holzdielen. War sie ein Geist?

„Wenn das ein Scherz sein soll, ist er nicht lustig." Ärgerlich wischte Maria sich den Schweiß von der Stirn. Ihre kinnlangen blonden Locken flogen nach allen Seiten. Mit nur zwei Schritten stand sie in der Tür zum Schlafzimmer. Sie erstarrte. Ein schriller Ton bohrte sich in die dicke Sommerluft. Wütend. Durchdringend. Der Schrei eines Säuglings.

Als Lilith aufwachte, saß Morwen neben ihrem Bett. Die Morgensonne malte einen roten Glanz auf ihre braunen Haare. Sie sah müde aber entschlossen aus.

„Wie geht es dir?"

Lilith blinzelte. Sie fühlte sich immer noch ganz benommen und es war viel zu hell für ihren Geschmack. Verstohlen hob sie die Hand ein wenig von der Decke. Sie war da. Eindeutig. Sie warf einen langen Schatten auf den grauen Stoff. Erleichtert ließ sie sie wieder sinken. Nichts weiter als ein schlechter Traum. „Ganz gut."

„Gut. So, so." Morwen gab sich keine Mühe, den vorwurfsvollen Unterton zu verbergen. „Immerhin eine Verbesserung zu gestern Abend. Da ging es dir eindeutig zu gut. Wieso wärst du sonst auf die Idee gekommen, einfach in der Gegend herumzuspazieren statt in deinem Bett zu bleiben?"

Sie hatte Recht und das ärgerte Lilith. Ärgerte sie so sehr, dass ihr ein „Ich bin doch kein kleines Kind mehr" herausrutschte. Das Gift steckte ihr immer noch in den Knochen, sie sehnte sich plötzlich mit nie geahnter Heftigkeit nach zu Hause und dann hing ihr Herz auch noch vergeblich an Faramir. Es reichte. Sie hatte keine Lust mehr. „Ich bin kein kleines Kind mehr und kann selbst für mich entscheiden. Vielleicht habe ich mich gestern Abend ein wenig überschätzt. Aber das ist noch lange kein Grund mir solche Vorwürfe zu machen. Das hätte jedem passieren können."

Ihre eigene Stimme klang seltsam fremd und schrill. Als spräche aus ihr eine andere. Eine andere Lilith, die Erschöpfung mit Wut vertauscht hatte, Verzweiflung mit Bitterkeit, Traurigkeit mit Angriffslust. Es gefiel ihr selbst nicht. Sie schnappte nach Luft. Das Bett schien mit einem Mal nicht mehr fest auf dem Boden zu stehen. Es schwankte. Lilith schloss die Augen und drängte die Übelkeit zurück.

„Ja, das hätte jedem passieren können", stimmte Morwen düster zu. „Jedem, der von einem Freund bewacht, von einem Zauberer gerettet und von einem König vom Rande des Jenseits zurückgeholt wurde. Das nenne ich eine schöne Art es ihnen zu danken." Sie stand auf. Lilith zog sich unwillkürlich die Decke bis ans Kinn. „Ich habe genug gehört." Damit griff Morwen nach Katharinas Tagebuch auf dem kleinen Tisch neben dem Bett.

„He", protestierte Lilith kleinlaut.

„Du bekommst es wieder, keine Sorge. Aber erst, wenn ich es für richtig halte. Du wirst essen, was man dir bringt, trinken, was ich dir gebe und deinen Fuß erst wieder vor die Tür setzen, wenn du auch den Rückweg ohne Hilfe schaffst. Ich lasse nicht zu, dass die Mühe so vieler Menschen umsonst gewesen ist."

„Aber was wird aus meinem Weg nach Hause? Ich brauche das Buch dafür."

„In diesem Zustand lasse ich dich nirgends hingehen. Weder ins nächste Stockwerk noch in eine andere Welt. Du hast später noch Zeit genug dazu."

„Aber Aragorn hat mir den Auftrag gegeben, so viel wie möglich über…"

„Das mag sein", schnitt Morwen ihr das Wort ab. „Doch der Herr Elessar ist nicht hier sondern auf dem Weg nach Mordor. Und wenn er dich gestern Abend wie ein Häufchen Elend auf dem Flur gefunden hätte, würde er mir zustimmen." Damit hatte sie schon wieder Recht. Lilith konnte sich Aragorns tadelnden Blick lebhaft vorstellen. „Außerdem", fügte die Heilerin in der Tür noch hinzu, „solltest du langsam aufhören, immer nur an dich selbst zu denken. Es geht hier nämlich nicht mehr nur um dich."

Das hatte sie schon von Gandalf zu hören bekommen. Ihr Trotz rührte sich wieder. „Ich wollte dieses Kind nicht". Was für eine erbärmliche Entschuldigung.

Morwen hob nur eine Augenbraue. „Das hättest du dir früher überlegen sollen."

Lilith blieb äußerst beschämt und ein wenig elend zurück. Ihr Magen hatte sich noch nicht völlig beruhigt. Auch ihr Kopf schien seine eigene Meinung zu Sonnenstrahlen im Allgemeinen und zu jedem Versuch sich aufzurichten im Besonderen zu haben. Schlimmer jedoch war die Gewissheit, sich wie ein eigensinniges Kind benommen zu haben. Unvernünftig. Undankbar. Das Heimweh machte es keineswegs besser.

Sie rollte sich in ihre Decke ein und wünschte sich in ihren Traum zurück. Nicht an die Stelle, an der Maria sie einfach übersehen hatte, sondern in den Moment davor. Die vertrauten Geräusche eines Sommerabends über den Dächern der Stadt. Der Geruch nach warmem Holz und dem Rauch eines Holzkohlegrills irgendwo auf einem benachbarten Balkon. Ein Fernseher auf der anderen Seite des Innenhofs. Und vor ihr ein aufgeschlagenes Buch, ihr Labtop oder die Mitschriften der letzten Vorlesung. Vielleicht die Gewissheit, dass bald Maria, Lena oder Annette vorbeikommen würden um sie abzuholen.

Es tat erstaunlich weh. Umso mehr weil es so nie wieder werden würde, selbst wenn sie es schaffte zurückzukommen. Sie dachte an den zweiten Teil ihres Traumes. Aber an dieser Stelle versagte ihre Vorstellungskraft. Sie und ein Baby. Irgendwie hatte sie es immer noch nicht richtig verstanden. Alleine konnte sie das unmöglich schaffen. Sie brauchte Hilfe. Ihren Bruder? Ihre Eltern? Was würden sie sagen, wenn Lilith nach Monaten plötzlich aus dem Nichts auftauchte, schwanger. Sie würden Fragen stellen. Was sollte sie antworten? Niemand würde ihr die Wahrheit abkaufen.

Vorsichtig setzte Lilith sich auf. Es ging erstaunlich gut. Sie durfte nur keine zu ruckartigen Bewegungen machen. Mit einem Kissen im Rücken blickte sie zum Fenster hinaus. Die Sonne beschien inzwischen nicht mehr das Fußende ihres Bettes. Der helle Fleck war auf dem Boden weitergewandert. Ein leichter Wind wehte von Osten. Lilith seufzte. Nahmen die Probleme denn nie ein Ende? Sie wollte nicht mehr über so viele Eventualitäten nachdenken. Sie fühlte sich so hilflos dabei. Überfordert.

Stattdessen dachte sie an Pippin. Ganz allein als kleiner Hobbit-Krieger in einer Armee, die auszog um den dunklen Herrscher herauszufordern. Es klang wie in einem Märchen. Eine Geschichte direkt aus den dicken Fantasy-Wälzern ihres Bruders. Hier war es Wirklichkeit. Sie hatte Orks gesehen, am eigenen Leibe erfahren, wie sie mit ihren Gefangenen umgingen. Sie hatte gezittert, als die geflügelten Schatten den Himmel über Minas Tirith mit Angst und Schrecken erfüllt hatten.

Und Pippin versteckte sich nicht davor. Er ging mit offenen Augen in eine aussichtslose Schlacht. War das Mut oder Wahnsinn? Lilith konnte sich nicht entscheiden.

Ein zaghaftes Klopfen an der Tür riss Lilith aus ihren Überlegungen.

„Lilith? Bist du wach? Ich bin's." Selbst im Flüstern erkannte sie Merrys Stimme.

„Komm rein." Sie konnte ihm nicht böse sein. Obwohl er zugegebenermaßen die Schuld an der gestrigen Misere trug. Er hatte bloß versucht sie abzulenken. Freundlich zu sein.

Die Tür öffnete sich einen Spaltbreit und der Hobbit schlüpfte herein. Betreten blieb er nach nur einem Schritt stehen. Er musterte Lilith vorsichtig mit gerunzelter Stirn. Als hätte er einen Drachen vor sich, von dem er nicht wusste, ob er genügend gefressen hatte um harmlos zu sein. Er war immer noch reichlich blass um die Nase.

„Bin ich froh, dass es dir wieder gut geht. Ich habe mir richtig Sorgen um dich gemacht." Seine großen Füße trugen ihn überraschend lautlos durchs Zimmer. „Es tut mir leid", gestand er schließlich. Er sah aus wie das personifizierte schlechte Gewissen. „Wegen gestern, meine ich. Aber Frau Eowyn tat mir so entsetzlich leid. Ich dachte, es wäre meine Pflicht sie abzulenken."

„Morwen hat mir das Buch weggenommen", entgegnete Lilith ohne Umschweife.

Merrys Mund formte ein stummes Oh. „Das Buch deiner Urgroßmutter?"

„Genau das. Und sie rückt es erst wieder heraus, wenn ich halbwegs gesund bin. Ihrer Meinung nach."

Merry sank noch ein Stück in sich zusammen. „Und all das ist meine Schuld." Einen Moment lang sah er betreten zu Boden. Dann legte er den Kopf schief und grinste. „Soll ich es für dich stehlen? Wir Hobbits können erstaunlich leise und unauffällig sein, wenn es darauf ankommt, weißt du. Auch ohne den Ring hätte Bilbo sich als Meisterdieb versuchen können. Mit dem nötigen Schneid selbstverständlich."

„Nein, danke", wehrte Lilith ab. „Sie meint es ja nur gut. Vielleicht sollte ich zur Abwechslung einmal auf die Leute hören, die sich um mich kümmern. Dieser Bilbo, ist das nicht Frodos Onkel? Ich dachte er sei ein alter Herr, der sich für Bücher interessiert, kein Einbrecher."

„Oh, du kennst die Geschichte von Bilbos Abenteuer noch nicht", freute sich Merry. Er kletterte auf den Stuhl an der Wand und rutschte in eine halbwegs bequeme Position. „Jetzt weiß ich, wie ich dir die Zeit vertreiben kann. Das ist genügend Stoff für mehrere Tage. In der kurzen Fassung. Und Gandalf hat auch seine Rolle darin zu spielen."

Lilith wusste nicht, ob sie sich stark genug für eine weitere endlose Familiengeschichte fühlte. Andererseits wollte sie Merry nicht vor den Kopf stoßen. Sie war froh um alles, was sie von sich selbst ablenkte. „Klingt gut", murmelte sie deswegen, lehnte den Kopf gegen die Wand und schloss die Augen.

„Allerdings gibt es da noch etwas. Dürfte ich dir vorher vielleicht eine Frage stellen? Eine klitzekleine nur."

„Na gut."

„Eigentlich sind es sogar zwei. Erstens, warum hast du dir gestern Abend auf dem Flur nicht helfen lassen? Und zweitens, wieso hat Morwen dem Truchsess heute Morgen strengstens verboten, auch nur in die Nähe deines Zimmers zu kommen?"

Lilith riss die Augen auf. „Sie hat was getan?

„Ihm ziemlich deutlich klargemacht, dass er sich von dir fernhalten soll. Mitten auf der Treppe zu allem Überfluss. Sie hat ihn regelrecht abgefangen. Diese Frau ist ganz schön respektlos kann ich dir sagen. Ich an seiner Stelle hätte mir das nicht gefallen lassen. Schon gar nicht als Truchsess." Er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und schüttelte den Kopf. „Was soll das alles? Ist es wegen des Kindes?"

Lilith antwortete nicht. Ihr Herz pochte mit einem Mal schnell und heftig gegen ihre Rippen. Abgefangen, hatte Merry gesagt. Wohin hatte Faramir gewollt? Zu ihr? Wenn ja, warum? Konnte es denn möglich sein, dass…Nein, schalt sie sich selbst. Nein, es war nicht möglich. Hatte Morwen ihr es nicht unschön aber ehrlich erklärt? Weshalb gab es in ihr dann immer noch diesen kleinen Funken Hoffnung, der jede Gelegenheit nutzte, sich wieder bemerkbar zu machen? Und gestern Abend? Hatte er da nicht darauf bestanden ihr zu helfen? Ihre Finger umklammerten den Stoff der Decke so fest, dass ihre Knöchel weiß hervorstanden. Es würde sie noch zerreißen.

„Lilith?" Eine kleine Hand legte sich vorsichtig auf ihren Arm. „Sag schon. Ist es wegen des Kindes? Falls es deswegen irgendwelche Schwierigkeiten gibt, könnte ich vielleicht…"

„Sei still", entfuhr es ihr ungehalten. Ein Tonfall irgendwo zwischen Verzweiflung und Zorn. Ihre Augen brannten. Sie schämte sich dafür vor ihm in Tränen auszubrechen. Ein einziges Mal hatte Pippin offensichtlich den Mund gehalten und nichts über sie und Faramir erzählt. Ein einziges Mal. Sie hätte fast gelacht. „Rede nicht über etwas, das du nicht verstehst."

Der Stuhl scharrte über den Boden, als Merry heruntersprang. „Etwas, das ich nicht verstehe? Schön. Wie du willst. Vielleicht bin ich nicht der hellste Kopf, aber ich verstehe sehr gut, wenn ich unerwünscht bin." Im nächsten Augenblick krachte die Tür hinter ihm ins Schloss.

Ein Schluchzer kämpfte sich an die Oberfläche. Lilith wehrte sich nicht dagegen. Sie fühlte sich schrecklich. Zu allem Übel schaffte sie es heute auch noch, all ihre Freunde zu vergraulen. Wenn sie so weitermachte, würde sie bald alleine dastehen. Sie rollte sich zusammen und ließ ihrem Kummer freien Lauf.

Der Stoff unter ihrer Wange war feucht, als der erste Ansturm vorüber war. Ihr Gesicht fühlte sich heiß und verquollen an. Immer noch lösten sich einzelne Tränen aus ihren Wimpern. Ihre Lippen schmeckten salzig. Doch sie konnte noch so viel weinen, es änderte nichts an ihrer Hilflosigkeit. An dem Schmerz in ihrer Brust, der nicht mit dem ihrer gebrochenen Rippe zu vergleichen war. Etwas, das ihren Magen zusammenzog und ihr die Luft abschnürte. Sie hasste sich selbst dafür. Zwei Wünsche, die sich widersprachen und von denen der eine so unwahrscheinlich war wie der andere.

Ihre Sehnsucht nach zu Hause, verdorben von Angst und Unsicherheit. Der Gedanke an Faramir, aussichtslos von einem vernünftigen Standpunkt aus betrachtet. Und doch ließ er sie nicht los. Sie konnte es nicht leugnen. Egal, wie sehr sie es auch zu verdrängen versuchte. In Wirklichkeit wünschte sie sich nichts mehr als die Sicherheit seiner Umarmung. Zu hören, dass alles gut werden würde. Zu wissen, dass er da sein würde, gleichgültig, wie diese ganze Geschichte ausgehen mochte.

Für einen Moment nur gestattete sie sich diese Vorstellung. Dann riss sie sich gewaltsam davon los. Es tat beinahe körperlich weh. Tod und trotzdem Leben, aber auch ein großer Schmerz. Galadriels Worte hallten beinahe höhnisch in ihrem Kopf wider. Warum hatte sie ihr diese seltsame Prophezeiung überhaupt offenbart? Was nützten solche undurchsichtigen Hinweise, wenn sie nicht bei konkreten Entscheidungen helfen konnten? Und hätte sie den Mut gehabt, ihren Plan aufzugeben, wenn sie gewusst hätte, was ihr bevorstand?

Als Morwen mit einem Tablett in der Hand und einer undurchdringlichen Miene auf dem Gesicht zur Tür herein kam, hatte die Sonne den Zenith bereits überschritten. Zu einer Lösung war Lilith allerdings noch lange nicht gekommen. Trotzdem gab sie sich einen Ruck.

„Ich muss mich schon wieder bei dir entschuldigen", gestand sie leise. Schüchtern starrte sie dabei auf ihre Hände hinunter. Sie hoben sich ungesund blass von der grauen Decke ab. Die kaum verheilten Spuren der Orkfesseln leuchteten rosa um ihre Handgelenke. „Du hattest mit allem Recht und ich wollte es nicht wahrhaben. Ich war plötzlich so wütend." Sie seufzte. „Und ich weiß gar nicht warum eigentlich. Es tut mir leid."

Eine Hand legte sich auf ihre Schulter. Es fühlte sich erstaunlich tröstlich an.

„Vergeben und vergessen", kam es von Morwen. „Solange es nicht zur Gewohnheit wird."

„Ich gebe mein Bestes."

„Das will ich dir aber auch geraten haben." Sie deutete auf das Tablett. „Fangen wir gleich damit an. Essen, trinken, schlafen. In genau dieser Reihenfolge."

Ein wenig misstrauisch beäugte Lilith den Becher. Bis hierher roch sie den Kräuterduft des Gebräus. Er erinnerte sie an letzte Nacht. Wahrscheinlich würde sie nie wieder ohne ein mulmiges Gefühl etwas Unbekanntes trinken können.

„Willst du mich betäuben um zu verhindern, dass ich wieder auf eigene Faust losziehe?"

Morwen grinste. „Ein angenehmer Nebeneffekt, nicht wahr? Nein, es verschafft deinem Körper die Ruhe, die er braucht. Und erspart mir die Suche nach dir." Sie schob das Tablett noch ein wenig näher. „Gib mir drei oder vier Tage, dann bring ich dich wieder auf die Beine."

Lilith lächelte gequält. Drei oder vier Tage. Das konnte eine halbe Ewigkeit werden. Trotzdem wollte sie sich nicht beklagen. Vielleicht war es gar nicht so schlecht, die nächsten Tage zu verschlafen. Weniger Zeit um sich Sorgen zu machen. Sie schielte aus dem Augenwinkel zu Morwen hinüber. Nein, sie hatten sich gerade erst versöhnt. Kein guter Zeitpunkt um sie nach Faramir zu fragen.

Erst während des Essens stellte sie fest wie hungrig sie war. Fast wäre sie wie ein Hobbit ohne Frühstück über das Tablett hergefallen. Schließlich hatte sie auch den letzten Krümel verputzt. Morwen nickte zufrieden.

„Es kann sein, dass du mehr träumst als sonst", meinte sie, als Lilith nach dem Becher griff. „Das sagen viele, die den Trank schon einmal genommen haben."

„Letzte Nacht habe ich von zu Hause geträumt. Von meiner Wohnung. Es war Sommer und…" Lilith brach ab. Sie wollte nicht von ihrem Geisterdasein erzählen. Die Erinnerung an Maria machte sie traurig.

Morwen nickte. „Denk beim Einschlafen an etwas Schönes. Vielleicht hilft es."

Der Trank wirkte. Kaum hatte Morwen die Tür hinter sich geschlossen, als Liliths Lider schwer wurden. Sie versuchte sich den Garten ihrer Eltern vorzustellen. Den alten Kirschbaum in voller Blüte. Früher hatte sie sich oft darunter ins Gras gelegt. Mit jedem Windstoß ging ein Blütenschauer auf sie nieder. Zarter weiß-rosa Schnee mitten im Frühling. Sie lauschte auf den Wind in den Zweigen. Ein beruhigendes Geräusch, an- und abschwellend wie die Wellen an einem Sandstrand.

Irgendwann verschwammen Erinnerung und Traum. Das Rauschen erfüllte noch immer die Luft, doch es klang jetzt ferner, gewaltiger, allgegenwärtig. Kein Baum mehr, sondern ein ganzer Wald. Es war der Nachtwind, der durch goldene Blätter fuhr. Wasser rieselte sanft auf glatte Steine und Lilith war nicht allein.

In ihrem Rücken spürte sie seinen Körper. Warm und fest, nur durch eine dünne Schicht Stoff von ihr getrennt. Es fühlte sich gut an. Sicher und aufregend zugleich. Doch sie durfte sich nicht fallen lassen. Durfte sich von seinen Lippen auf ihrem Hals und seinen Händen auf ihren Brüsten nicht ablenken lassen. Sie hatte einen Plan. Zeit, ihn in die Tat umzusetzen.

„Nimm mich mit." Es klang atemlos. Kaum mehr als ein Flüstern. Ihr Herz flatterte dabei wie ein kleiner Vogel.

Er hielt einen Moment inne. Seine Hände zögerten. Ohne sich von Boromir zu lösen drehte sie sich um und sah zu ihm auf. Entdeckte sie da etwa einen Anflug von Misstrauen in seinen grauen Augen?

„Nimm mich mit nach Minas Tirith." Ihre Stimme wurde fester. Sie konnte es sich nicht erlauben, jetzt einen Fehler zu machen. Er sollte keine Gelegenheit bekommen abzulehnen. Sein Hemd stand halb offen. Sie schob ihre Hand darunter. „Wenn ich einen Weg zurück in meine Welt finden will, muss ich dort anfangen." Es sollte beiläufig klingen. Nicht wie etwas, das sie viele hundertmal in ihrem Kopf wiederholt hatte. Seine Brust hob und senkte sich unter ihren Fingern. „Alleine werden sie mich nicht gehen lassen."

Boromir lachte. „Alleine wirst du keine drei Tage überleben." Geschickt öffnete er die Knöpfe auf der Rückseite ihres Kleides. Einen nach dem anderen. Er beeilte sich nicht. „Du brauchst mich."

„Ja", gab sie unumwunden zu. Es ließ sich nicht abstreiten.

„Was für ein günstiger Zufall." Er wollte ihr das Kleid von den Schultern streifen, doch sie kam ihm zuvor und trat einen Schritt zurück. Eine kleine Stimme in ihrem Hinterkopf wunderte sich über ihre Kaltblütigkeit. Als sei sie nur ein Zuschauer. Eine Fremde in ihrem eigenen Körper, die kopfschüttelnd mit ansah, was die andere tat.

„Versprich es mir." Der Stoff geriet ins Rutschen. Rasch kreuzte sie die Arme und hielt ihn fest. Boromirs Blick kam einer Berührung gleich. Entschlossen sah sie zurück, ließ das Kleid langsam zu Boden sinken. „Versprich es mir." Sie fürchtete sich schon nicht mehr vor der steilen Falten zwischen seinen Augenbrauen.

„Ich verspreche es." Damit zog er sie ungeduldig an sich. Zornig fast, als ärgere er sich über sich selbst.

Lilith wehrte sich nicht. Ließ sich von ihm auf das Lager unter der silbernen Lampe drängen. Die Decke fühlte sich weich und kühl auf ihrer bloßen Haut an. Sie schloss die Augen. Sollte sie nicht eigentlich Triumph empfinden? Sich freuen über ihren Sieg? Sie fühlte nichts. Nichts außer ihrem rasenden Herzschlag. Und Boromir. Was…

Sie öffnete die Augen und sah die Flecken. Auf ihren Armen, ihrem Bauch, an jeder Stelle, die er berührte. Sie leuchteten rot unter ihrer Haut wie Rosenblätter. Blüten aus Blut. Noch immer spürte sie keinen Schmerz. Seine Lippen hinterließen eine deutliche Spur auf ihrer linken Brust. Es tat nicht weh aber es sah schrecklich aus. Jetzt bekam sie es mit der Angst zu tun. Er sollte aufhören damit. Merkte er überhaupt, was er da anrichtete? Jeder würde es sehen können. Würde wissen, was sie getan hatte.

Panisch wollte sie ihn von sich stoßen. Ihre Glieder gehorchten ihr nicht mehr, bewegten sich nicht einen Millimeter. Sie war gefangen. Eingesperrt in einem Sarg, der die Form ihres Körpers hatte. Hilflos. Etwas schnürte ihr die Luft ab.

Die roten Flecken fingen an sich zu bewegen. Sie flossen zusammen zu blutigen Schlangen und wanden sich unter ihrer Haut. Überall hin krochen sie, ringelten sich um ihre Gelenke. Selbst die Finger blieben nicht verschont.

Lilith schrie.

Sie erwachte keuchend und schweißgebadet. Ihr Herz hämmerte gegen ihre Rippen. Verwirrt starrte sie in die Dunkelheit. Warum konnte sie ihre Beine nicht bewegen? Sie strampelte verzweifelt und fiel beinahe aus dem Bett.

Erst allmählich fand sie in die Gegenwart zurück. Die Sonne war längst untergegangen. Das sternengesprenkelte Viereck des Fensters ließ kühle Nachtluft herein. Es roch nach feuchtem Staub und Tau. Im Schlaf hatte sich die Decke fest um ihre Füße gewickelt. Lilith entknotete sie vorsichtig, setzte sich auf und strich sich das wirre Haar aus der Stirn. Besorgt sah sie auf ihre Hände herab, untersuchte selbst die weichen Stellen zwischen ihren Fingern. Glatte blasse Haut, sonst nichts. Wieder war es nur ein Albtraum gewesen.

Die Erleichterung allerdings ließ auf sich warten. Es dauerte eine ganze Weile bis ihr Puls sich beruhigt hatte und sie nicht mehr bei jedem Geräusch zusammenzuckte. Es gab davon eine ganze Menge, wenn sie genauer lauschte. Nicht nur sie, auch Minas Tirith schien unruhig zu schlafen. Sie hörte die Rufe der Wachen auf den Wällen. Dazwischen immer wieder Schritte. Holz knackte. Irgendwo plätscherte ein Brunnen.

Die Spitze der Mondsichel lugte über die Gipfel des Schattengebirges. Lilith beobachtete wie sie langsam, höher stieg. Silbernes Mondlicht fiel auf den gemusterten Teppich. Bis Morwen ihr erlaubte aufzustehen, würde sie jeden Faden davon kennen. Sie fühlte sich schrecklich. Am liebsten hätte sie sich in Merrys Zimmer geschlichen und sich bei ihm entschuldigt. Im gesagt, dass sie mit Freuden allen Geschichten lauschen würde, die er kannte. Alles um nicht weiter über ihren Traum nachdenken zu müssen.

Wieder und wieder kehrte ihre Hand auf ihren Bauch zurück. Noch war er flach. Selbst sie konnte keine Veränderung feststellen. Doch das würde nicht mehr lange so bleiben. Sie brauchte die Flecken aus ihrem Traum nicht. Jeder würde es auch so sehen können. Jeder, der es nicht sowieso schon wusste.

Lilith seufzte. Wieder hatte sie nur an sich gedacht. Sie konnte Gandalfs gesträubte Augenbrauen vor sich sehen. Wen würde ihre Schwangerschaft schon interessieren, wenn das Heer des Westens vernichtet war und der dunkle Herrscher die Macht endgültig an sich gerissen hatte? Plötzlich hatte sie Angst.

Etwas raschelte an der Tür. Liliths Herz setzte für einen Schlag aus und schlug dann doppelt so schnell weiter. Gleich darauf schalt sie sich einen Feigling. Wahrscheinlich war es nur einer der Heiler um nach ihr zu sehen.

Langsam, wie in Zeitlupe öffnete sich der Türspalt und ein Junge mit dunklen Haaren lugte herein. Er riss überrascht die Augen auf, als ihre Blicke sich trafen.

„Bergil?" Lilith hatte einen Moment gebraucht um sich an seinen Namen zu erinnern. Sie entsann sich des Nachmittags, den sie mit ihm und Pippin vor den Toren der Stadt verbracht hatte. Er hatte ihnen jedes Banner erklärt, Geschichten zu jedem Heerführer gewusst. Was hatte er hier zu suchen?

Sein Gesicht verschwand.

„Sie ist wach, Herr." Obwohl er flüsterte, konnte sie ihn deutlich verstehen. Dann trat er zur Seite und machte einer wesentlich größeren Gestalt Platz. Es war Faramir. Lilith erstarrte.

„Bleib in der Tür und gib mir ein Zeichen falls jemand kommt."

„Ja, Herr." Wie viel Unbehagen zwei kurze Wörter ausdrücken konnten.

„Darf ich hereinkommen?" Faramirs Hand lag immer noch auf dem Türgriff. Er lächelte nicht. Würde er wirklich wieder gehen, wenn sie ablehnte?

Lilith nickte. Sie hätte kein Wort herausgebracht. Ihre Lippen klebten aufeinander. Vielleicht ging ihr Traum auch einfach nur weiter.

Es waren nur ein paar Schritte bis zum Stuhl an der Wand. Trotzdem fiel es ihr auf. Er bewegte sich anders. Behutsam. Als traue er seinem Körper noch nicht völlig. Am Hals spitzte der Rand eines Verbandes unter seinem Hemd hervor. Er setzte sich und blickte sie ernst an.

„Was mein Vater getan hat, ist unverzeihlich. Es gibt nichts, was sein Verhalten rechtfertigen oder auch nur im Ansatz erklären könnte. Gerüchte sagen, er hätte den Verstand verloren. Andere vermuten, dass der dunkle Herrscher sich in seine Gedanken geschlichen habe." Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich weiß es nicht."

Verblüfft starrte Lilith ihn an. Lose Gedanken schossen wild in ihrem Kopf herum. Was redete er da? Was wollte er von ihr? Seine Worte klangen so förmlich, fast wie aufgesagt. War das wirklich Faramir, oder der Truchsess von Gondor? Seine Miene verriet nichts.

„Warum bist du hier?" Ihre Stimme klang brüchig. Wie sollte sie hier sitzen, so nahe bei ihm und gefasst bleiben?

„Um mich für das Unrecht zu entschuldigen, das dir angetan wurde. Du warst als Gast unter dem Dach des Truchsess. Dennoch wurdest du eingesperrt obwohl du keines unserer Gesetze gebrochen hast. Dir wurde heimtückisch Gift verabreicht um dich zu töten. Niemand sollte das auf sich beruhen lassen." Für einen Moment blitze Ärger in seinen grauen Augen auf. „Ich schäme mich für die Befehle meines Vaters. Ich wollte, dass du das weißt."

Lilith schluckte. Es war gänzlich anders als gestern Abend. Sie hatte keine Fluchtgedanken. Es tat nur weh, so weh, ihn in diesem Tonfall mit ihr sprechen zu hören. Sachlich, ohne jede Zuneigung.

„Ich habe gehört, dass du inzwischen das Buch deiner Urgroßmutter gefunden hast. Falls es sonst noch etwas gibt, das dir helfen könnte, brauchst du es nur zu nennen. Ich werde tun, was in meiner Macht steht. Es ist bloß eine geringe Entschädigung, aber alles, was ich dir anbieten kann."

„Nein." Sie wusste selbst nicht, woher das plötzlich kam. „Nein, ich glaube es gibt nichts." Nichts, außer seiner Liebe. „Nur eine kleine Bitte."

Er nickte.

„Ich habe dir zugehört. Bitte hör dir auch meine Entschuldigung an."

Eine Sekunde lang war sie fest davon überzeugt, dass Faramir aufstehen und gehen würde. Wortlos. Dann nickte er abermals. Seine Lippen bildeten eine schmale Linie.

„Ich habe keine", gestand sie tonlos. Hilfesuchend blickte sie auf ihre ineinander verkrampften Hände hinunter. „Keine, außer dass es mir leid tut. Dass ich geschwiegen habe, weil ich mich schämte. Weil ich es selbst vergessen wollte. Vergessen, wie viel Angst ich hatte. Dass ich aus Verzweiflung etwas getan habe, was ich rückgängig machen würde, wenn ich nur könnte. Damals erschien es mir richtig." Sie brach ab. Würgte die Tränen hinunter, die in ihrer Kehle lauerten. „Ich bin keine Lügnerin", brach es erstaunlich heftig aus ihr hervor. Sie sah ihn beinahe flehend an. „Als du wieder in Ithilien warst, da…mein Weg nach Hause…ich wollte schon fast…ich wäre beinahe bereit gewesen, alles aufzugeben. Ich habe dir nie etwas vorgemacht."

Er machte eine kurze Bewegung, als wollte er sie berühren. Dann zog er seine Hand wieder zurück. Plötzlich sah Faramir müde aus.

„Ich weiß", sagte er leise. „Aber du trägst das Kind meines Bruders und ich könnte es nie vergessen." Es klang fast ein wenig traurig. Bedauernd aber endgültig.

Lilith hatte das Gefühl zu stürzen. „Wie kannst das sagen? Boromir hat mir niemals…"

„Genug." Ein so eindeutiger Befehl, dass sie unwillkürlich gehorchte. Er sprang auf und funkelte sie zornig an. Auch seine Selbstbeherrschung hatte offensichtliche Grenzen. „Ich werde in dieser Angelegenheit nicht über meinen Bruder diskutieren. Schon gar nicht mit dir." Damit wandte er sich ab.

Bergil schloss lautlos die Tür.

In dieser Nacht weinte Lilith sich in den Schlaf.

_In dem Sinne…meine Sucht nach Reviews hat auch über die letzten 10 Monate nicht nachgelassen *g*_


	35. Vernichtet

_Every empire falls_

_And the Earth to ashes turn_

_The lands of my birth_

_Shall be my tomb_

("Empire Falls" von Primordial)

läuft zurzeit bei mir in Endlosschleife

**35. Vernichtet**

Die nächsten Tage zogen wie im Nebel an Lilith vorüber. Sie schluckte Morwens Trank ohne zu widersprechen. Sie begehrte kein einziges Mal gegen die verordnete Bettruhe auf. Sie fragte nicht nach dem Buch ihrer Urgroßmutter. Sie beschwerte sich nicht über die wirren Träume, die sie immer wieder heimsuchten. Sie waren besser, als das Elend, das sie im wachen Zustand erwartete.

Sie träumte von zu Hause, von ihren Eltern, die verzweifelt nach ihr suchten, von Moria, durch das sie einsam und verloren irrte, verfolgt von namenlosen Schrecken. Von endlosen Bücherregalen, die sie durchforstete, ohne zu wissen, was sie eigentlich finden wollte. Vom Garten der Herrin Galadriel und weiten schneebedeckten Landschaften. Nur die wenigsten verwandelten sich in Albträume. Oft konnte sie nach dem Aufwachen selbst die Bilder nicht mehr benennen. Zurück blieben vagen Eindrücke und das Gefühl von Verlassenheit.

Kein einziges Mal sprach sie von Faramir. Nicht mit Morwen, die zwar keinen Grund fand, sich über das Verhalten ihrer Patientin zu beschweren, sie aber trotzdem mit mehr als nur einem sorgenvollen Blick bedachte. Auch nicht mit Merry, der ihre Entschuldigung mit einem Schulterzucken annahm und sich einen Spaß daraus machte, Bilbos Geschichte mit möglichst haarsträubenden Einzelheiten auszuschmücken. Er leistete Lilith Gesellschaft, wann immer er konnte und wann immer die Heiler ihn ließen. Sie beschwerte sich nicht. Seine plappernde Stimme bewahrte sie davor, völlig in der Gleichgültigkeit zu versinken. Sie hätte sogar noch mehr von dem Schlaftrank genommen, wenn sie den Mut gehabt hätte danach zu fragen.

Sie sprach nicht von Faramir, doch sie dachte an ihn. In den dunklen Stunden, wenn die Medizin nicht mehr wirkte und sie das Gefühl hatte nie wieder schlafen zu können. Wenn die Schatten in den Zimmerecken finsterer waren als ihre Erinnerung an die Zwergenstadt. Wenn es so aussah, als würde nichts in ihrem Leben jemals wieder gut und schön werden.

Sie dachte an sein blasses Gesicht im Mondlicht. An Morwens Worte und an den ausdruckslosen Tonfall, mit dem er von seinem Vater gesprochen hatte. Fast wünschte sie sich, in jener Nacht geschlafen oder ihn weggeschickt zu haben. Nicht Liebe hatte ihn zu ihr getrieben, sondern Pflichtgefühl. Die Verantwortung einem Gast gegenüber. Er hätte auf diese Weise selbst mit seinem ärgsten Feind geredet wenn dieser ungerecht behandelt worden wäre. Wie hatte sie auch nur eine Sekunde lang glauben können, es stecke mehr dahinter? Mehr als Ehrgefühl und vielleicht ein wenig Mitleid. War es besser, sich an eine vergebliche Hoffnung zu klammern, oder sie unter ihren Händen endgültig zerbrechen zu sehen? Und dennoch…

Dennoch kam ihr immer wieder dieser kurze Moment in den Sinn. Der schmerzliche Ausdruck in seinen Augen. Als täte es auch ihm leid. Als wünsche er sich seine Unwissenheit zurück. Sie würde ihn nie wegschicken. Trotz allem. Was konnte es ausmachen, sich das Herz ein weiteres Mal brechen zu lassen? Spielte das überhaupt noch eine Rolle?

Doch er kam nicht. Weder heimlich noch offen. Keine leisen Schritte nachts vor ihrer Tür. Kein Bergil, der den Kundschafter spielen sollte. Kein entschlossenes Wort gegen Morwens Anordnung. Lilith war froh über jeden konfusen Traum. Aber selbst im Schlaf wartete sie noch.

###

„Du bekommst Besuch", verkündete Morwen eines Morgens. Ob es der vierte oder der fünfte nach ihrem Zusammenbruch war, wusste Lilith nicht. Sie hatte nicht gezählt. „Die Herrin von Rohan hat gebeten mit dir sprechen zu dürfen."

„Eowyn?" Trotz allem stahl sich ein schwaches Lächeln auf Liliths Lippen. Sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen, wie Eowyn um etwas bat.

„Ja, Eowyn. Ihr kennt euch ja offensichtlich schon. Soll ich sie hereinlassen?"

„Wenn du nichts dagegen hast", entgegnete Lilith schüchtern. Ehrlich gesagt, war es ihr fast egal.

„Lilith."

Sie sah auf, als sie ihren Namen hörte. Was hatte sie denn nun schon wieder falsch gemacht? Doch Morwen wirkte nicht verärgert. Sie hatte besorgt die Stirn gerunzelt.

„Wie du das sagst, bekomme ich regelrecht ein schlechtes Gewissen. Ich bin Heilerin, nicht deine Gefängniswärterin. Wie kommst du nur auf so einen merkwürdigen Gedanken?" Sie ließ sich auf der Bettkante nieder. Auf einmal klang sie beinahe niedergeschlagen. Schatten lagen unter ihren braunen Augen. „Was ist nur mit dir? Ich habe nichts gesagt, weil ich erst einmal abwarten wollte. Ich habe alles von dir ferngehalten, was dich überanstrengen oder aufregen könnte. Ein klarer Schnitt, eine schnellere Heilung. Aber es wird nicht besser. Im Gegenteil. Aufmüpfig hast du mir besser gefallen."

Lilith senkte den Blick. Morwens Worte machten sie betroffen, auf eine unangenehme Art und Weise. Ob die junge Heilerin in den letzten Tagen auch nur annähernd genügend Schlaf gefunden hatte? Wie vielen Soldaten hatten selbst die Bemühungen der Heiler nichts mehr genutzt? Wie oft hatte Morwen sich eingestehen müssen, versagt zu habe? Nichts mehr ausrichten zu können. Wie viele Tote hatte man seit der Schlacht aus diesem Haus getragen?

Lilith wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte. Sie zuckte mit den Schultern.

Morwen seufzte. „Ich kann niemanden heilen, der nicht geheilt werden möchte. Das siehst du ein, oder?"

Lilith nickte. Sie wollte es nicht erklären. Wollte nicht zugeben, dass sie sich vor dem fürchtete, was auf sie zukommen mochte. Dass sie Angst hatte. Dass sie nur Düsternis sah, wenn sie in die Zukunft blickte. Keine Hoffnung. Nirgends.

„Schau mich an."

Zögernd hob Lilith den Kopf und begegnete Morwens entschlossenem Blick. Ihrem trotzig vorgestreckten Kinn.

„Soll ich dir sagen, wie ich die ganze Geschichte sehe? Du wirst so rasch wie möglich einen Weg zurück in deine Welt finden. Deine Familie und deine Freunde werden überglücklich sein, dich wiederzuhaben. Und du wirst ein wunderbares gesundes Kind zur Welt bringen und das alles hier ganz schnell vergessen. Ich verspreche es dir."

Lilith spürte, wie sich ein schmales Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht schlich. Sicher wusste Morwen, dass es nicht so einfach sein konnte, dass es Dinge gab, die sie niemals vergessen würde. Oder vergessen wollte. Doch sie erkannte die Absicht dahinter. „Wenn du es sagst."

„Jawohl. Und du kannst morgen gleich damit anfangen. Deine Gefängniswärterin gewährt dir Ausgang, wenn du es so nennen möchtest. Allerdings würde ich an deiner Stelle nicht weiter gehen als bis in den Garten. Ein wohl gemeinter Rat von meiner Seite. Und jetzt dreh dich um." Sie zog einen Kamm aus der Tasche. „So kann ich dich Frau Eowyn nicht empfangen lassen."

Lilith dachte nicht daran zu widersprechen. Nachdem Morwen ihr die dunklen Haare gekämmt und zu einem Zopf geflochten hatte, fühlte sie sich erstaunlicherweise schon ein wenig besser. Fast wie ein Mensch. Nicht mehr wie ein schwaches Etwas, das sein Zimmer nicht aus eigener Kraft verlassen konnte.

Draußen schien die Frühlingssonne von einem strahlend blauen Himmel. Ein klarer Märztag, wie man ihn sich schöner nicht wünschen konnte. Frisch. Neu. Zeit, um zum ersten Mal die Stühle auf den Balkon zu tragen oder die Picknickdecke auszugraben. Plötzlich wünschte Lilith sich das Gefühl von Wind in ihren Haaren.

„Euer Fenster geht nach Osten." Die Worte waren nicht besonders laut. Trotzdem zuckte Lilith erschrocken zusammen. Sie hatte nicht gemerkt, dass jemand die Tür geöffnet hatte. „Ich wünschte, das wäre bei meinem der Fall."

Wieder hielt Eowyn sich nicht mit einer Begrüßung auf. Ihr Haar schimmerte golden als sie ins Sonnenlicht trat. Sie legte eine weiße Hand auf das steinerne Fenstersims. Ihr anderer Arm ruhte immer noch in einer Schlinge.

„Was liegt Euch am Osten?", fragte Lilith.

„All meine Hoffnung ist dorthin gegangen", antwortete Eowyn ohne sich umzudrehen. Es klang beinahe als spräche sie zu sich selbst. „Und ich darf ihr nicht folgen."

Verwirrt suchte Lilith nach etwas, das sie darauf erwidern konnte. Wusste Eowyn von dem einen Ring? Sprach sie von ihrem Bruder, dem König von Rohan oder von etwas völlig anderem?

„Ich für meinen Teil bin froh hier zu sein. Von Orks hab ich für den Rest meines Lebens genug gesehen." Es kam aus tiefstem Herzen.

Eowyn erstarrte einen Augenblick lang, dann schüttelte sie ganz leicht den Kopf, wie jemand, der aus einem Traum erwacht und noch nicht in die Wirklichkeit zurückgefunden hat. Mit einem Ruck kehrte sie dem Fenster den Rücken.

„Hört mich nur an. Da komme ich um Euch um Verzeihung zu bitten und rede von nichts als von meinen eigenen düsteren Gedanken." Sie ließ sich auf dem Stuhl an der Wand nieder. Sie sah aus als hätte sie das Lächeln für immer verlernt. Lilith fühlte sich ähnlich.

„Wofür wollt Ihr Euch entschuldigen?"

„Ich hätte Meriadoc nicht überreden dürfen, Euch an jenem Abend zu mir zu bringen. Danach ging es Euch sehr schlecht. Das war meine Schuld."

Lilith schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, ganz bestimmt nicht. Ich hätte einfach hierbleiben können."

„Aber wärt Ihr ohne meine Bitte überhaupt auf den Gedanken gekommen Euer Zimmer zu verlassen?", hakte Eowyn nach.

„Mir war ohnehin langweilig."

Jetzt lächelte Eowyn doch ein wenig. Es erreichte nicht ganz ihre blauen Augen, aber es war ein Anfang. „Ihr gebt nicht so leicht auf, nicht wahr?"

„Ich kämpfe mit Worten, nicht mit dem Schwert", gab Lilith zurück. So unterschiedlich Eowyn und sie auch sein mochten, in gewisser Hinsicht waren sie Leidensgenossen. Beide saßen sie in der Obhut der Heiler fest und beide schienen sie wenig Hoffnung in die Zukunft zu setzen.

Vielleicht hätte sie nicht vom Kämpfen reden sollen. Das Gesicht ihres Gegenübers verdüsterte sich wieder. Eine Weile schwiegen sie beide. Lilith beobachtete die schwebenden Staubkörner in den schrägen Sonnenstrahlen. Obwohl die Stille ein wenig unangenehm war, fühlte es sich besser an, als allein hier zu sitzen und vor sich hin zu brüten.

"Meriadoc sagte mir, dass Ihr mit ihm aus dem Norden gekommen seid. Dass Ihr mit ihnen unterwegs wart. Mit ihm und den anderen Halblingen. Mit Herrn Aragorn."

Lilith nickte.

"Erzählt mir davon."

"Es sind keine besonders angenehmen Erinnerungen", wehrte sie ab. "Aus meinem Mund wird es nicht gerade großartig klingen. Eigentlich hatte ich die meiste Zeit über Angst und war allen nur im Weg." Selbst an diesem strahlenden Morgen hatte sie keine große Lust sich auch nur gedanklich nach Moria zu begeben.

Eowyn seufzte. „Ihr habt Recht. Im Augenblick bin ich keine angenehme Gesellschaft. Mich wundert es, dass der Truchsess sie so geduldig erträgt."

„Der Truchsess?" Die Frage hatte ihren Mund verlassen, bevor Lilith sie aufhalten konnte. Sie biss sich auf die Lippen.

Eowyn nickte. „Ganz recht. Ihm habe ich es zu verdanken, dass die Heiler mich jeden Tag im Garten spazieren gehen lassen. Oft ist auch er dort." Ihr Blick glitt zum Fenster hinüber, doch er hätte ebenso gut in weite Ferne reichen können. „Er spricht niemals besonders viel. Als bedrücke auch ihn irgendeine Art von Kummer. Wir schweigen gemeinsam."

Lilith drehte sich bei Eowyns Worten der Magen um. Sie wünschte, die andere würde aufhören über Faramir zu reden, aber kein Ton kam aus ihrer engen Kehle. Das Atmen fiel ihr mit einem Mal entsetzlich schwer.

Mit leiser Stimme fuhr Eowyn unerbittlich fort. „Gewiss, er hat seinen Vater und seinen Bruder verloren, doch ich fühle, dass es da noch etwas anderes geben muss. Töricht von mir, möglicherweise." Sie seufzte. Tief, als trüge sie eine schwere Last auf den Schultern. „Manchmal beneide ich die Toten. Mein Onkel hat ehrenhaft gekämpft, Ruhm errungen durch seinen Marsch nach Süden. Für ihn ist es vorbei. Ich hingegen habe überlebt und der Kampf geht ohne mich weiter." Wieder trat sie ans Fenster. Ihre Haut hob sich wie Schnee von dem dunkelgrünen Stoff ihres Gewands ab.

Lilith schluckte. Zwei Impulse stritten in ihrem Inneren miteinander. Auf der einen Seite wünschte sie sich Eowyn trösten zu können. Die beklemmende Todessehnsucht, die aus ihren Worten sprach war seit ihrer letzten Begegnung nur wenig schwächer geworden. Auf der anderen Seite war da das Bild von Faramir. Von Faramir und Eowyn im Garten. Zusammen. Nebeneinander an der Mauer, nach Osten blickend. Sie starrte auf Eowyns goldene Locken und spürte plötzlich in sich den Drang, sie aus dem Fenster zu stoßen.

„Wollt Ihr morgen mit mir kommen?" fragte Eowyn plötzlich. Sie drehte sich um. Der Ausdruck in ihren großen Augen beinahe bittend. Schwächer, als Lilith sich diese stolze Frau jemals hätte vorstellen können. Wie sollte sie ablehnen?

„Ihr habt Glück. Morgen darf ich zum ersten Mal aufstehen." Das Lächeln im Anschluss an diese Worte fühlte sich falsch auf ihrem Gesicht an. Es kümmerte sie nicht.

Eowyn allerdings sah nun nicht mehr ganz so niedergeschlagen aus. „Gut. Es ist sehr schön dort, Ihr werdet sehen. Und ich werde mich freuen jemanden zu haben, der meinen Blick gelegentlich aus dem Schatten zurückholt."

###

Was Lilith in den letzten Tagen an Antrieb gefehlt hatte, machte sich heute mit aller Macht bemerkbar. Eine schreckliche Unruhe ließ sie nicht stillsitzen. Kaum hatte die Tür sich hinter Eowyn geschlossen, wäre sie am liebsten aufgesprungen. So drehten ihre Hände beständig ihre Decke zusammen. Immer und immer wieder ließ sie ihren dunklen Zopf durch ihre Finger gleiten. Irgendwann hatte er sich vollständig aufgelöst. Schließlich zog sie die Beine an und schlang die Arme um ihre Knie. Hieß das leichte Stechen willkommen, das diese Bewegung immer noch in ihrer verletzten Seite auslöste. Alles um nicht aufzustehen und ruhelos durchs Zimmer zu tigern.

Es half nichts. Die Vorstellung hatte sich in ihrem Kopf festgefressen. Faramir und Eowyn. Je länger sie daran dachte, desto unruhiger wurde sie. Auch Logik half ihr dabei nicht weiter. Wie oft hatte sie sich gesagt, dass aus Faramir und ihr nichts werden konnte? Selbst bevor sie von dem Kind erfahren hatte. Allein ihre Herkunft sprach gegen sie. Die Umstände. Alles. Aber für einen kurzen Moment war das unwichtig gewesen, hatte es Hoffnung gegeben. Und dann…

An dieser Stelle wischte Lilith die Tränen fort, die ihr in die Augen stiegen. Sie tat es ungeduldig, beinahe verächtlich.

In welcher Welt sollte Faramir sich nicht für Eowyn entscheiden? Dabei spielte es wahrscheinlich nicht mal eine Rolle wie schön Eowyn war. Denn schön war sie, daran bestand kein Zweifel. Schöner als Lilith auf alle Fälle. Und traurig. Wenn selbst sie in sich das Bedürfnis verspürte Eowyn zu trösten, musste es Faramir dann nicht ebenso gehen?

Die neue Haut an ihren Handgelenken fühlte sich noch glatt und empfindlich an wenn sie ihre Finger darum legte. Nicht schmerzhaft sondern irgendwie fremdartig. Als gehöre sie noch nicht ganz zu ihrem Körper. Auch das lenkte sie nicht ab.

Eowyn stammte aus Rohan. Was aber war schon ein anderes Land gegen eine völlig fremde Welt? Als Nichte des alten und Schwester des neuen Königs hatte Eowyn eine vergleichbare Stellung wie Faramir. Vor allem aber – und dieser Gedanke schmerzte Lilith am meisten – vor allem aber war sie nicht schwanger von Boromir.

Ihr Daumennagel hinterließ kleine halbrunde Kerben im abgewetzten Holz des Bettpfostens. Sie kannte dieses Gefühl nur zu gut: Eifersucht. Hilflose und ekelhafte Eifersucht. Plötzlich befand sie sich zwei Jahre in der Vergangenheit. Hörte ihren Ex-Freund Daniel sagen, er wolle nicht mehr mit ihr zusammen sein. Erfuhr von Maria, dass er längst eine neue Freundin hatte. Hatte er wirklich drei Jahre gebraucht um zu merken, dass er Lilith zu langweilig fand? Sollte es ihr denn wieder und wieder passieren, gegen eine andere ausgetauscht zu werden?

Eine Sache jedoch war merkwürdiger als alles andere: Sie brachte es nicht über sich Eowyn zu hassen. Es gelang ihr einfach nicht. In sich fand sie nur Mitleid und ein wenig Bewunderung. Befremden angesichts Eowyns Streben nach Ruhm auf dem Schlachtfeld. Eigentlich mochte sie sie. Auf eine seltsame Art und Weise. Und sie hatte das Gefühl, dass Eowyn sie auch irgendwie mochte. In einer fremden Welt ohne Heimat und Freunde konnte das sogar schwerer wiegen als alle Eifersucht.

Nein, sie konnte Eowyn keinen Vorwurf machen. Und Faramir? Eines ihrer Kissen flog gegen die Wand und stieß dabei den Wasserkrug um. Reglos beobachtete Lilith die Pfütze, die sich auf dem blank gescheuerten Holzboden ausbreitete. Nein, Faramir hatte in dem Sinne nichts Falsches getan. Es klang auch nicht so als sei bis jetzt irgendetwas geschehen, was ihre Eifersucht rechtfertigen würde. Lilith hatte schlichtweg Angst. Angst, dass er sich in Eowyn verlieben würde. Dass ihr letzter Hoffnungsschimmer, sei er auch noch so lächerlich, endgültig zunichte gemacht würde.

Sie erzählte weder Morwen noch Merry davon aber die beiden schienen irgendetwas zu merken. Der Hobbit beschloss kurzerhand sie am nächsten Morgen zu begleiten. Sie kam nicht einmal auf die Idee, ihn abzuwimmeln. Morwen sagte nichts zu ihrer Verabredung doch ihr prüfender Blick sprach Bände. Sie hob Liliths Kissen auf und schickte eine Dienerin wegen des Wasserflecks. Sie musste von Faramirs und Eowyns Treffen im Garten wissen. Lilith ahnte, warum sie geschwiegen hatte. Zum ersten Mal war sie der Heilerin dafür dankbar. Auch, wenn es sich jetzt nicht mehr rückgängig machen ließ.

„Es ist der Letzte, versprochen", sagte Morwen an diesem Abend als sie Lilith den Becher mit dem Schlaftrank reichte. „Ab morgen musst du ohne ihn auskommen."

Lilith nickte nur. Die Träume würde sie ganz sicher nicht vermissen.

###

Der Morgen dämmerte nur widerwillig. Als Lilith die Augen aufschlug, bauschte ein kalter Windstoß die Vorhänge. Der Himmel war trüb und grau. Im Süden trieb eine Regenfront vorbei. Es war nicht der beste Tag um zum ersten Mal in den Garten zu gehen. Lilith jedoch war fest entschlossen, sich dadurch nicht aufhalten zu lassen.

Noch bevor Morwen oder sonst jemand mit dem Frühstück hereinkommen konnte, schwang sie die Beine über den Bettrand. Nach all den Tagen fühlte sich der Boden an ihren Fußsohlen rau und unfreundlich an. Das Aufstehen wurde zu einem regelrechten Abenteuer. Tapfer klammerte sie sich an den Bettpfosten und hielt sich mit schierer Willenskraft und zusammengebissenen Zähnen aufrecht.

Dann geschah etwas Überraschendes: Es wurde leichter. Je länger sie stand, desto weniger musste sie sich anstrengen. Ihr Körper erinnerte sich. Als Morwen wenig später hereinkam begrüßte Lilith sie mit einem Lächeln. Sie hatte einen Sieg errungen. Einen kleinen womöglich, doch es fühlte sich gut an.

Es kam sogar noch besser. Auf Morwen gestützt trat sie die Reise ins Erdgeschoss an, wo die Heilerin sie ohne Umschweife in einen Badezuber verfrachtete. Ein offenes Feuer hielt den kleinen Raum mit dem Steinfußboden warm. Das Wasser jedoch war schon fast wieder kalt. Es kümmerte Lilith nicht. Sie ließ alles mit sich geschehen und fühlte sich danach wie neugeboren.

Wie wunderbar die einfachsten Dinge werden konnten, wenn man sie eine Zeitlang hatte entbehren müssen. Sauber zu sein beispielsweise. Oder richtige Kleidung anzuziehen statt des alten Nachthemds. Schuhe zu tragen. Neben einem Feuer zu sitzen und darauf zu warten, dass ihre Haare langsam trockneten. Etwas anderes zu sehen, als ihr eigenes Krankenzimmer.

„Gut siehst du aus", begrüßte Merry sie nur wenig später. Wie Lilith trug auch er seinen grauen Mantel aus Lothlorien. Die silbernen Spitzen der Brosche, die ihn zusammenhielt, sahen stumpf und traurig aus. Kein Sonnenstrahl würde sich heute durch die Wolkendecke verirren und sie zum Glänzen bringen. „Ich bin ehrlich froh, dass du wieder auf den Beinen bist."

„Nicht so sicher, wie es vielleicht aussehen mag", warf Morwen ermahnend ein. „Sorge dafür, dass sie sich ab und zu hinsetzt. Und falls ihr schlecht werden sollte, oder etwas ähnliches, holst du mich, verstanden?"

Der Hobbit nickte eifrig. Offensichtlich hatte er keine Lust noch einmal das Ziel von Morwens Zorn zu werden.

Sie trafen Eowyn am Fuß der Treppe. Lilith stellte fest, dass sie nicht nur ungefähr gleich alt, sondern auch ungefähr gleich groß waren. Nebeneinander, die eine blond in Grün gekleidet, die andere dunkelhaarig in Blaugrau, zwischen ihnen Merrys lustiger Lockenkopf, mussten sie eine nicht gerade unauffällige Truppe abgeben.

Drei kleine Stufen führten von einer schmalen Seitentür in den Garten hinunter. Ein grüner Flecken inmitten der weißen Stadt. Selbst jetzt, nach einem langen, düsteren Winter. Weißer Kies bedeckte die Wege. Das Gras begann gerade neu zu sprießen. Die Knospen an den Büschen und beschnittenen Bäumen waren rot und voller Saft. Stellenweise spitzten schon die ersten Blätter wie hellgrüner Flaum hervor. Dazwischen immergrüne Gewächse, wie Lilith sie in Ithilien gesehen hatte. Ihr dunkles hartes Laub schimmerte im trüben Tageslicht. Nahe beim Haus hatten die Heiler Kräuterbeete angelegt. Die Reihen sahen reichlich kümmerlich aus. Noch hatte der Frühling nicht endgültig Einzug gehalten in Minas Tirith. Vielleicht wartete auch er auf Kriegsnachrichten aus dem Osten.

Schon nach ein paar Schritten blieb Lilith stehen und hielt die Nase in den Wind. Mochte er auch kalt sein und in ihre Wangen beißen. Er wehte ihr die letzten Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht und ein wenig Traurigkeit aus ihrem Herzen. Hier stand sie. Unter freiem Himmel. Auf ihren eigenen Beinen. Lebendig. Plötzlich war sie froh darüber.

In den letzten Tagen hatte sie sich oft gewünscht, es wäre alles vorbei. Keine Sorgen, keine Zweifel, keine Angst und Schmerzen mehr. Jetzt schämte sie sich fast dafür. Es gab Dinge, die niemals ihren Wert verlieren würden. Egal was passierte. Der neue erdige Geruch des Frühlings. Ein frischer Windstoß, der das Kleid an ihren Körper drückte. Nichts konnte ihr das nehmen. Sie war am Leben und es musste irgendwie weitergehen. Es würde irgendwie weitergehen, auf die eine oder andere Weise.

Und dann musste sie an all diejenigen denken, denen sie es zu verdanken hatte, dass sie hier stand. Ohne die sie von Wölfen gefressen, von Orks niedergemetzelt oder am Gift zugrunde gegangen wäre. Aragorn, Gimli, Leogolas und Gandalf tauchten vor ihrem inneren Auge auf. Aber auch Morwen, Faramir und Pippin. Und Boromir. Immer wieder Boromir.

Sie erinnerte sich an den Wolf in ihrer ersten Nacht bei den Gefährten. An seine blitzenden Reißzähne im Feuerschein. An grausige Gestalten aus der Finsternis unter der Erde und brüllende Ungeheuer, die aus dem Unterholz hervorbrachen. Schließlich sah sie die Schattenbestien aus ihrem Fiebertraum vor sich. Sie bekam eine Gänsehaut. Waren sie Wirklichkeit? Hirngespinste?

„Lilith, geht es dir gut?", unterbrach Merrys Stimme ihre düsteren Überlegungen. Eine Hand zupfte an ihrem Ärmel.

„Ja, Merry, kein Angst. Es geht mir gut. Ich musste nur gerade daran denken, wie unwahrscheinlich es ist, dass ich noch am Leben bin." Sie versuchte ein Lächeln. „Und dass ich großes Glück gehabt habe."

„Dass wir alle eine Riesenportion Glück gehabt haben, meinst du wohl. Das kannst du laut sagen." Dann wurde sein Gesicht auf einen Schlag ernst. „Hoffentlich ist für Frodo und Sam auch ein wenig davon übriggeblieben."

Lilith verstand worauf er anspielte. „Das hoffe ich auch."

„Von Glück weiß ich nichts", warf Eowyn ein. „Lasst uns ein wenig weitergehen. Weiter vorne steht eine Steinbank in einer geschützten Ecke. Man kann von dort fast über die Wälle sehen."

„Ich nenne es trotzdem Glück, Herrin", beharrte Merry. „Und gleichwohl, was vorher war, zuletzt wurden wir alle von der gleichen Hand gerettet."

Damit hatte er ohne Zweifel Recht. Eowyn jedoch wandte sich wortlos ab. Der Kies knirschte unter ihren Schritten. Lilith und Merry blickten ihr verdutzt hinterher.

„Ich glaube, du hast irgendetwas falsches gesagt", überlegte Lilith. Sie konnte nicht umhin, Eowyns Haltung zu bemerken. Trotz ihrer Verletzung wirkte sie stolz und erhaben. Sie ging wie eine Königin.

„Sieht ganz so aus." Nur einen kurzen Moment wirkte Merry geknickt. Dann griff er entschlossen nach ihrer Hand. „Jetzt aber hinterher. Wenn es dort tatsächlich eine Bank gibt, setzt du dich gefälligst hin, verstanden? Ich möchte nicht schon wieder an irgendetwas schuld sein."

„Zu Befehl, mein kleiner Leibwächter", murmelte Lilith ergeben und ließ sich von ihm führen. Er schien nichts gegen diesen Titel zu haben. Im Gegenteil. Er schob die Schultern zurück und reckte sich auf seine ganze stattliche Hobbitgröße.

Hinter der Biegung wartete Eowyn bereits auf sie. „Es ist nicht mehr weit", versprach sie, und Lilith musste sich eingestehen, dass sie froh darüber war. Schon die wenigen Schritte hatten sie ermüdet. Als hätte sie eine stundenlange Wanderung hinter sich. Keine fünfzig Meter von der Türschwelle bis hierher.

Irgendetwas erregte Eowyns Aufmerksamkeit. Ihr Blick richtete sich auf einen Punkt hinter Lilith. Hinter und über ihr. Kurz hob sie die Hand wie zum Gruß.

Lilith drehte sich um und bereute es auf der Stelle. Der Garten war in zwei steilen Terrassen übereinander angelegt, die obere mehr als zwei Mannslängen über der ersten. Und dicht am Haus, gerade an der Mauer der oberen Terrasse stand Faramir und sah zu ihnen hinunter. Eine Windböe zauste gerade sein schwarzes Haar. Er trug den grünen Mantel seiner Waldläuferuniform. Rasch nickte er Eowyn zu, dann schaute er hinaus auf die Ebene. Als ginge dort etwas ungemein Wichtiges vor sich. Mit keiner Geste gab er zu verstehen, ob er Lilith erkannt oder auch nur wahrgenommen hatte.

Die Kieselsteine vor Liliths Schuhen schienen auf einmal sehr interessant geworden zu sein. Sie sah jeden einzelnen von ihnen. Halbrund, abgeschliffen, dazwischen der ein oder andere Splitter. Mit Füßen getreten allesamt.

„Wie merkwürdig", wunderte sich Eowyn neben ihr. „Er kommt gewöhnlich herunter sobald er mich sieht. Auch wenn wir manchmal nur wenige Worte wechseln."

„Dann hättet Ihr Euch eine andere Begleiterin aussuchen müssen", gab Lilith unglücklich zurück. „Er wird heute nicht kommen."

„Und ihr sollt der Grund dafür sein?" Eowyns Augenbrauen wanderten ungläubig in die Höhe. „Das kann ich mir nicht vorstellen. Weshalb?"

„Es ist eine komplizierte Geschichte", erwiderte Lilith kurzangebunden. „Wo genau versteckt sich diese Bank?" Jetzt war sie es, die die anderen beiden stehen ließ. Sollten sie es ihr ruhig als unhöflich auslegen.

„Sie will nicht darüber sprechen", hörte sie Merrys Stimme in ihrem Rücken. „Auch ich habe mir daran schon die Zähne ausgebissen. Aber ich glaube, es hängt mit dem Kind zusammen."

„Mit dem Kind?"

Lilith ballte die Fäuste, gab aber keinen Laut von sich. Sie würde es ignorieren. Sie würde sich nicht aus der Fassung bringen lassen. Nicht an ihrem ersten Tag unter den Lebenden.

Merry störte sich nicht daran. Er plauderte munter weiter, froh, seine Überlegungen mit jemandem teilen zu können. „Genauer gesagt mit dem Vater des Kindes. Nachdem wie Herr Denethor darauf reagiert hat, mag es nicht weiter verwunderlich erscheinen, aber so richtig verstehe ich es noch nicht. Vielleicht ist Faramir mit der Wahl seines Bruders nicht einverstanden. Selbst im Nachhinein."

Das ging nun doch entschieden zu weit. Faramirs Verhalten hatte sie zutiefst verletzt. Sie fühlte sich elend, trotz des hoffnungsvollen Morgens. Und jetzt stellte Merry wilde Spekulationen über Dinge an, von denen er keine Ahnung hatte. Sie fuhr auf dem Absatz herum und versuchte das jähe Schwindelgefühl zu unterdrücken.

„Du weißt, dass das Unsinn ist, oder?" fuhr sie ihn an. „Was für eine Wahl soll das bitte gewesen sein? Es ist ja nett von dir, dass du mich in Schutz nehmen willst, aber verdreh dabei doch bitte nicht die Tatsachen. Bei dir klingt es, als hätte Boromir vorgehabt mich zu heiraten."

Merry wich einen halben Schritt zurück. Dann stemmte er trotzig die Hände in die Hüften. „Boromir war ein aufrichtiger Mann", verkündete er. „Vielleicht hätte er es ja noch getan."

Lilith lachte kurz. Sie konnte nicht anders. Es klang alles andere als fröhlich. „Und ich dachte, ich sei diejenige aus einer völlig anderen Welt."

Damit kehrte sie ihm den Rücken und stapfte davon. Das Knirschen unter ihren Schuhen hatte etwas seltsam Befriedigendes. Sie war in der richtigen Stimmung um etwas zu zerstören. Am besten mit ihren bloßen Händen.

Sie hielt inne, als sie die Steinbank erreichte. Wie von Eowyn beschrieben stand sie versteckt zwischen ein paar immergrünen Büschen. Erleichtert ließ sie sich nieder. Allzu weit hätten ihre Füße sie nicht mehr getragen. Trotz ihres Ausbruchs. Woher kam nur diese jähe Wut? Sie brodelte an einem verborgenen Ort in ihr. So tief, dass selbst sie sie erst bemerkte, wenn es zu spät war. Lilith schüttelte den Kopf. Das passte überhaupt nicht zu ihr. Wann hatte sie zu Hause das letzte Mal jemanden angeschrien? Sie konnte sich nicht erinnern.

In einem geschützten Winkel an der Mauer reckten ein paar Hyazinthen ihre blauen Blütendolden dem Licht entgegen. Ihr süßer Duft vermischte sich mit dem der immergrünen Blätter. Fast hatte Lilith das Gefühl, wieder in Ithilien gelandet zu sein. Es wirkte seltsam beruhigend.

Sie sah nicht auf als die anderen beiden näher kamen. Merry zögerlich, als balanciere er über einen gefährlichen Abgrund. Er kletterte vorsichtig auf das entgegengesetzte Ende der Bank. Eowyn dagegen setzte sich ungerührt neben sie.

„Was war zwischen Euch und Herrn Boromir?", fragte sie beiläufig, während sie behutsam ihren gebrochenen Arm in der Schlinge zurechtrückte.

Lilith legte die Hand auf ihren Bauch. So langsam wurde eine richtige Gewohnheit daraus. „Ist das nicht offensichtlich?"

Eowyn zuckte mit den Schultern, gab aber keine Antwort.

Eine Weile saßen sie schweigend da. Lilith war froh darüber. Je mehr ihr Zorn sich legte, desto kälter wurde ihr. Fest wickelte sie sich in den grauen Elbenmantel.

„Es ist so still", stellte Merry plötzlich fest. Seine Worte fielen wie Kieselsteine in einen Teich.

Lilith brauchte einen Moment bis sie verstand, was er meinte. Der Wind hatte mit einem Schlag aufgehört. Kein Zweig bog sich, kein Blatt raschelte mehr. Ihr eigener Atem kam ihr mit einem Mal entsetzlich laut vor. All die fernen Geräusche aus den unteren Ringen der Stadt waren verstummt. Als hätte sich eine riesige Decke über Minas Tirith gebreitet. Neben ihr blickte Eowyn wachsam nach Osten. Ein Krieger, der einen Hinterhalt wittert.

„Lasst uns auf die Mauer gehen", Eowyns Stimme klang seltsam flach. Als wäre kein Lufthauch übrig um sie zu tragen.

Wortlos stiegen sie die wenigen Stufen zum Wall hinauf. Das ganze Land lag reglos unter ihnen. Erstarrt unter einer unheilvollen Vorahnung. Furcht schnürte Lilith die Kehle zu. Ihr Herzschlag donnerte in ihren Ohren. Täuschte sie sich, oder war es dunkler als noch vor einem Augenblick?

Sie spürte Eowyns Hand auf ihrem linken Oberarm. Ohne zu überlegen legte sie ihre eigene darüber. Sie fühlte sich unendlich klein, schutzlos und ausgeliefert. Eine Bürgerin Atlantis, die die Woge unaufhaltsam auf sich zurollen sah. Dicht an ihrer rechten Seite kauerte Merry sich in den Schutz der Mauer. So standen sie da. Ein Rudel verängstigter Tiere mit weit aufgerissenen Augen.

Eine zweite Wolkenschicht schob sich über den Himmel. Stieg hinter dem Schattengebirge im Osten auf wie ein gewaltiges Bergmassiv. Sie würde alles verschlingen. Woher diese Überzeugung kam, wusste Lilith nicht. Die Dunkelheit aus den Tiefen unter der Erde. Hatte sie wirklich geglaubt, ihr entkommen zu sein? Jetzt zitterte sie.

Die Wolken türmten sich höher und höher bis sie den ganzen Horizont einnahmen. Blitze zuckten aus ihnen hervor. Rote Blitze aus schmutzigem Feuer.

Dann löste die Wolkenbank sich auf. Zerfaserte wie Rauch, den ein Windstoß davonbläst. Liliths Herz setzte für einen Schlag aus. Ein Seufzen lief durch den Stein unter ihren Füßen. Ein Knacken und Stöhnen als hebe sich eine schwere Last von der ganzen Stadt, der ganzen Welt.

Sonnenstrahlen brachen durch den Dunst. Das silberne Band des Anduin glitzerte in der Ebene unter ihnen. Nun konnte sie wieder atmen. Nichts drückte ihre Brust mehr zusammen. Neben ihr richtete sich Merry erleichtert auf. Auch die Geräusche kehrten zurück. Fluteten heran wie Meeresbrandung. Stimmte da jemand in den Straßen unter ihnen ein Lied an?

„Was war das?"

Es war keine wirkliche Frage gewesen, doch Eowyn antwortete trotzdem.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Etwas Schreckliches."

„So sah es aus, ja", mischte der Hobbit sich ein. „Aber irgendetwas sagt mir, dass das nicht stimmt. Ich fühle mich plötzlich so, so…" Er warf die Arme in die Luft. „So frei. Hoffnungsvoll. Als blühten sämtliche Bäume Bocklands zur gleichen Zeit. Ich würde singen, wenn ich nur das rechte Lied dafür wüsste."

Lilith schmunzelte. Doch auch ihr war so leicht ums Herz wie schon lange nicht mehr. Konnte dieses Gefühl so falsch sein?

Jemand beobachtete sie. Sie spürte es an dem leichten Druck in ihrem Nacken. Im Umdrehen begegnete sie Faramirs Blick. Immer noch stand er am selben Fleck neben dem Haus. Er wandte sich nicht sofort ab, sondern schaute sie unverwandt an. Lange genug jedenfalls, dass sie den Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht erkennen konnte. Nachdenklich. Ein wenig traurig. Fast wie in der Nacht seines heimlichen Besuchs. Lilith senkte den Kopf.

Ein jäher Windstoß zerrte an ihren Haaren, riss ihr fast den Umhang von den Schultern. Schnell hielt sie ihn fest. Wie ein Banner flatterte er hinter ihr her. Der Sturm trieb die letzten Wolken auseinander. Lilith blinzelte geblendet ins Sonnenlicht.

„Seht nur." Eowyn deutete auf einen schwarzen Punkt am Himmel, der rasch näher kam. Er wuchs und wuchs, bis Lilith vor Staunen Mund und Augen aufriss. Es war ein Adler. Ein gigantischer Raubvogel von der Größe und der Geschwindigkeit eines kleinen Flugzeugs. Sein Gefieder glänzte schwarz und golden. Und dann öffnete er seinen riesigen Schnabel und Worte kamen daraus hervor. Worte, die sie kaum verstand.

„Singe nun, Volk des Turmes von Anor. Zu Ende für immer ist Saurons Herrschaft."

Er zog einen weiten Bogen über die Südseite der Stadt und seine Stimme wurde undeutlich. Fetzten von Sätzen wehten zu ihnen herüber. Dann war er zum zweiten Mal direkt über ihren Köpfen. Lilith konnte die mächtigen Klauen an seinen Füßen erkennen.

„Singet und freut euch, ihr Kinder des Westens. Euch kehrt der König zurück. Unter Euch wird er weilen Zeit eures Lebens."

Den Rest der Botschaft hörten sie nur noch in Bruchstücken.

Merry stieß ein wildes Triumphgeheul aus. „Frodo hat es geschafft! Oh, dieser Hund von einem Beutlin!" Damit begann er einen überschwänglichen Siegestanz unterbrochen nur von kleinen Jubelschreien.

Liliths Hände schlossen sich fest um den Stein der Mauereinfassung. In ihrem Kopf drehte sich alles. Hatte Frodo wirklich den Ring vernichtet? Aragorn den Sieg davongetragen? Er würde wiederkommen. Er würde nach Minas Tirith zurückkehren und endgültig Anspruch auf die Königswürde erheben.

Unwillkürlich drehte sie sich zu Faramir um. Seine Augen leuchteten. Das konnte sie selbst über die Entfernung sehen. Er lächelte. Das änderte sich auch nicht, als sich ihre Blicke schließlich trafen. Vorsichtig lächelte Lilith zurück. Für einen Augenblick nur schien alles möglich.

_Und wieder ein Rekord gebrochen. Das bisher längste Kapitel. Ich hoffe, es hat sich gelohnt darauf zu warten…_


	36. Verändert

_Oh je. Da wollte ich doch eigentlich kürzere Kapitel schreiben und schneller updaten. Pustekuchen. Das 36. Kapitel wird so lang, dass ich es jetzt kurzerhand in zwei Hälften teile. Die zweite Hälfte kommt noch diese Woche. Versprochen. Hier die erste:_

**36. Verändert**

An diesem Abend gab Morwen ihr das Buch ihrer Urgroßmutter zurück. Lilith drückte es an sich wie ein verlorengegangenes Haustier. Sie strich über den glatten Ledereinband. Er duftete.

„Versprich mir aber, dass du nicht den ganzen Tag deine Nase hineinsteckst", kam es von Morwen. Allerdings schmunzelte sie dabei. Kaum einem gelang es an diesem Tag, sich die Erleichterung nicht anmerken zu lassen. „Geh wenigstens jeden Mittag in den Garten. Sonne und frische Luft werden jetzt mehr helfen als jedes Heilkraut."

Lilith nickte. Sie war froh, wieder in ihrem Bett zu liegen. Noch heute Morgen hätte sie das für unmöglich gehalten. Aber der kurze Ausflug hatte sie gehörig erschöpft. Bleigewichte schienen an ihren Armen und Beinen zu hängen.

„Was wird jetzt passieren? Jetzt, wo der König wiederkommt?"

„Ein gewaltiges Aufhebens erst einmal. Frauen und Kinder werden zurückkehren. Häuser müssen wieder aufgebaut, Mauern und Straßen geflickt werden. Und ich bin sicher, dass alles nicht ohne ein großes Fest über die Bühne gehen wird. Du wirst sehen, wir werden in den nächsten Wochen keinen ruhigen Moment mehr haben."

Lange konnte Lilith nicht mehr über all die Veränderungen nachdenken, die heute stattgefunden hatten. Mit Katharinas Buch sicher auf dem Nachttisch kuschelte sie sich in ihre Decke und schloss die Augen. Ihre letzten Gedanken galten Frodo und Sam. Was für eine ungeheure Geschichte sie wohl zu erzählen hatten?

ooo

Morwens Vorhersagen trafen uneingeschränkt ein. Schon am nächsten Tag summte Minas Tirith wie ein aufgeregter Bienenstock. Selbst die Häuser der Heilung blieben von der allgemeinen Geschäftigkeit nicht verschont. Eilige Schritte klapperten über die Treppen und mehr als einmal sah Lilith Bergil mit geröteten Wangen und wehenden Haaren durch die Gänge flitzen.

Ein älterer Mann grub die Kräuterbeete im Garten um. Zwei Amseln stritten sich hinter seinem Rücken um die Würmer. Ihr entrüstetes Tschilpen verfolgte Lilith den ganzen Weg bis zur Steinbank. Der Sitz unter ihr war noch kalt aber die Sonnenstrahlen wärmten ihr Gesicht. Sie legte die Umhängetasche mit dem Buch neben sich. Morwen hatte sie ihr gegeben, nachdem sie Lilith mit dem Buch unter dem Arm auf der Treppe erwischt hatte.

„Damit du wenigstens beide Hände frei hast", hatte die Heilerin gebrummt.

Lilith fuhr über den braunen abgewetzten Stoff und lächelte. Nie wieder würde sie das Buch aus den Augen lassen. Keine Sekunde lang. Nicht, bis sie endlich erfahren hatte, was Katharina erlebt hatte und wie sie wieder nach Hause gelangen würde.

Für den Moment jedoch war sie zufrieden damit, sich einfach die Sonne auf die Nase scheinen zu lassen. Nichts tat ihr weh. Nicht einmal übel war ihr gerade. Ziemlich sicher hatte sie sich schon besser gefühlt aber im Vergleich zu den letzten Tagen und Wochen war es geradezu himmlisch.

Die Hyazinthen dufteten, eine Hummel summte gemächlich vorbei und hinter allem lagen wie ein bunter Teppich die Geräusche der Stadt. Kommandorufe, das Klappern von Hufen, der helle Klang von Hämmern und Eisen auf Stein. Dazwischen immer wieder Fetzen eines gesungenen oder gepfiffenen Liedes. Gerade letzteres unterschied sich von der Zeit vor der Belagerung. Als wäre nach einem langen Winter endlich der Frühling gekommen.

Lilith schloss die Augen und lehnte den Kopf gegen die Mauer in ihrem Rücken. Später war Zeit genug, sich wieder der geschwungenen Handschrift ihrer Urgroßmutter zu widmen. Zeit genug, sich Sorgen zu machen. Aber nicht ausgerechnet jetzt…

Das Knirschen von Kies schreckte Lilith aus ihrem Halbschlaf. Für eine Sekunde breitete sich Panik in ihr aus. Wo war sie? Wie viel Zeit war vergangen? Dann kehrte die Erinnerung auf einen Schlag zurück. Sie rieb sich die Augen, strich ihre Haare zurück und spähte um die Büsche herum. Ihr Blick fiel auf Eowyn.

Ihre Schritte waren nicht schnell aber entschlossen. Steinchen kullerten unter ihren Schuhen davon. Eine steile Falte stand zwischen ihren geraden hellen Brauen. Sie nickte Lilith zu und setzte sich neben sie. Lilith rutschte ein wenig zur Seite um ihr Platz zu machen. Sie sagte lieber nichts aber aus den Augenwinkeln beobachtete sie Eowyns Gesicht. Den angespannten Kiefer, die zusammengepressten Lippen. Was konnte sie so verärgert haben?

Sie hatten bereits eine ganze Zeitlang nebeneinander gesessen, bevor Eowyn das Wort ergriff:

„Ihr hattet Recht." Die Finger ihrer rechten Hand hatten sich bisher in den dunkelgrünen Stoff ihres Rocks gegraben. Jetzt lösten sie sich. „Ihr wart tatsächlich der Grund für das merkwürdige Verhalten des Truchsess gestern."

Lilith schluckte. „Woher wisst Ihr das plötzlich?"

„Ich habe ihn gefragt." Eowyns Gesicht blieb unbewegt.

„Ihn gefragt?" Es gelang Lilith nicht, das Entsetzen in ihrer Stimme zu verbergen. Wer wusste schon, was Faramir geantwortet hatte? Sie drückte die Tasche an sich. Ein Versteck wäre ihr lieber gewesen. „Was hat er gesagt?"

„Sehr viel und doch auch wieder nichts." Betont gelassen legte Eowyn ihre Hände neben sich auf den Stein. „So gut hätte sich nicht einmal der ehemalige Berater meines Onkels aus einer Sache herausreden können. Eines jedoch habe ich trotz allem verstanden: Ich soll mich nicht in Dinge einmischen, die mich nichts angehen." Ihre Augen funkelten zornig. „Aber eines hat er vergessen: Ich bin keine einfache Frau oder einer von diesen Höflingen. Ich bin eine Schildmaid. Und ein guter Krieger lässt sich nicht täuschen. Er sieht."

Langsam bekam Lilith es doch mit der Angst zu tun. Was, wenn Eowyns Ärger sich auch gegen sie richtete? „Er sieht was?", fragte sie zaghaft.

„Die Wahrheit." Lilith wich fast vor ihrem Blick zurück. „Meriadocs Vermutung ist nicht richtig. Jedenfalls nicht ganz. Es gibt mehr zwischen Euch und dem Truchsess als dieses Kind und seinen Vater. Nur zwei Sorten von Menschen behandelt man auf diese Weise: Solche, die man hasst und solche, die man vergessen möchte weil sie einen verletzt haben. Ich glaube nicht, dass er Euch hasst."

Das grob gestickte Muster auf der Tasche forderte plötzlich Liliths ganze Aufmerksamkeit. Wie von selbst folgte ihr Finger den gezackten Stichen. Eowyn musterte sie eindringlich. Sie spürte es.

„Ich habe mich dennoch eingemischt", gestand die andere schließlich. „Ich habe ihm geraten nicht ganz so streng mit Euch zu sein. Ihr seid soweit fort von zu Hause. Außerdem verhalten sich selbst die vernünftigsten Menschen in diesen Angelegenheiten äußerst unvernünftig. Oft versteht man nicht einmal sich selbst." Ihre Stimme nahm bei den letzten Worten einen melancholischen Klang an. Aller Zorn schien mit einem Mal verschwunden.

Lilith ergriff trotzdem die Flucht. Mit einem gemurmelten Satz, den sie nicht einmal selbst verstand, entschuldigte sie sich und stand auf. Zum Glück hielt Eowyn sie nicht zurück.

Seit gestern vermied sie es peinlichst, an Faramir zu denken. An den Moment nach der Botschaft des Adlers. Sie wollte sich keine falschen Hoffnungen machen. Hoffnungen, die nur enttäuscht werden konnten. Sicher, der dunkle Herrscher war vernichtet, der Untergang abgewendet. Das hieß jedoch noch lange nicht, dass sich auch alles andere in Wohlgefallen auflösen würde. Die Enttäuschung würde nur umso größer ausfallen.

Entschlossen steuerte Lilith auf die Häuser der Heilung zu. Sie würde ihre Zimmertür hinter sich schließen und lesen. Sich mit Katharinas Sorgen beschäftigen statt mit ihren eigenen. Für eine Weile jedenfalls. Was für eine verlockende Vorstellung.

Sie geriet mitten ins Chaos. Im Eingangsbereich und auf der Treppe herrschte ein heilloses Durcheinander. Eine Truhe wurde unter Rufen und Lärmen an ihr vorbeibugsiert. Ein Diener in der schwarz weißen Tracht der Festung folgte. Stimmen übertönten einander. Ellenbogen schoben im Weg stehende beiseite. Ein alter Heiler stand in einer Türöffnung und versuchte vergeblich, einen Anschein von Ordnung herzustellen. Schließlich rang er nur noch hilflos die Hände.

Dicht an die Wand gedrückt schob Lilith sich bis an die Treppe heran. Niemand achtete auf sie. Vorsichtig tastete sie sich die Treppe nach oben. Jede Stufe ein kleiner Kampf. Es ging erstaunlich gut. Bis sich der Riemen ihrer Tasche im Gürtel eines Vorbeigehenden verfing. Der Ruck riss sie nach hinten. Einen fürchterlichen Moment glaubte sie zu stürzen. Dann schlossen sich zwei Hände um ihre Oberarme und hielten sie fest. Lilith sah schwarzen Stoff und einen grauen Saum.

„Entschuldigt. Ich habe nicht gemerkt, dass…" Der Mann brach ab.

Lilith blickte auf. Sie erkannte ihn sofort. Es war einer der beiden Diener, die sie auf Denethors Befehl in Boromirs Gemächer gesperrt hatten. Vielleicht sogar derjenige, der ihr das Gift gebracht hatte. Er starrte sie erschrocken an.

„Danke, Barlo", beendete eine ruhige Stimme den unangenehmen Moment. „Ich glaube, du brauchst sie jetzt nicht mehr zu stützen."

Blitzartig zog der Diener die Hände zurück, als hätte er sich an Lilith verbrannt. Beschämt schlug er die Augen nieder.

„Verzeiht, Herr", hörte Lilith ihn noch leise sagen. Dann machte er sich schleunigst aus dem Staub. Verdutzt sah sie zu Faramir, der nur wenige Stufen über ihr stand.

„Das war…"

„…ein Diener meines Vaters, ich weiß", fiel er ihr ins Wort. „Einer der Treusten noch dazu. Was immer er auch getan haben mag, wirf es ihm nicht vor. Er hat lediglich die Befehle seines Herrn befolgt. Für Männer wie ihn war es zum Schluss am schlimmsten."

Lilith nickte. Wie seltsam, hier zu stehen und so einfach mit ihm zu reden. Mit einem Mal verstand sie den ganzen Menschenauflauf.

„Du gehst?" Zwei kurze Worte. Eine einfache Frage. Selbst ihre Stimme klang ganz normal dabei.

„Nicht dass es die Heiler gerne sehen würden", gab er zu. „Aber irgendjemand muss sich um die Stadt kümmern solange der König noch nicht da ist. Soll ich das etwa anderen überlassen?"

Was sollte sie darauf erwidern? Sie senkte den Blick und suchte wieder einmal Zuflucht hinter ihrer Tasche.

Auch Faramir musste weiter. Sie blockierten ohnehin schon viel zu lange den Treppenaufgang. Lilith fühlte den einen oder anderen ungeduldigen Blick.

„Es freut mich, dich wieder auf den Beinen zu sehen", meinte Faramir noch, als er fast schon an ihr vorbei war. Es war keine bloße Floskel. Es klang ehrlich.

In ihrem Zimmer starrte Lilith eine ganze Weile unschlüssig auf das Buch in ihren Händen. Konnte das gerade ein Anfang gewesen sein? Und wenn ja, ein Anfang wovon? Hatte sie das etwa Eowyns offenen Worten zu verdanken? Kopfschüttelnd klappte sie den Buchdeckel auf und begann zu lesen.

ooo

Am nächsten Morgen klopfte es an ihre Tür. Überrascht schob Lilith ihr Frühstück zur Seite. Sie war eben erst aufgestanden. Was konnten Eowyn oder Merry so früh von ihr wollen? Morwen klopfte nicht.

„Herein."

Die Tür ging auf und Liliths Verwirrung nahm weiter zu. Vor ihr stand eine rundliche Frau Anfang dreißig mit einem Korb unter dem Arm. Sie musterte Lilith mit ausdruckslosem Gesicht.

„Seid Ihr Lilith?"

„Ja."

„Gut." Sie schloss die Tür hinter sich und stellte den Korb auf den Stuhl neben dem Bett. „Ich bin hier um Maß zu nehmen für eure neuen Kleider."

„Meine neuen Kleider?" Lilith kam sich reichlich überrumpelt vor. Außerdem gefiel ihr der starre Ton der Fremden nicht. Auswendig gelernte Formeln um etwas dahinter zu verbergen.

„Auf Anordnung des Truchsess", gab die andere kurz angebunden zurück. Sie zog eine Handvoll bunte Schnüre mit Knoten darin aus dem Korb hervor. „Wenn Ihr nun so freundlich sein würdet."

Verblüfft gehorchte Lilith. Bisher hatte noch niemand sie je so vermessen. Deswegen wusste sie nicht, was von ihr erwartet wurde. Sie folgte den knappen Anweisungen, stand ganz still, hob die Arme, senkte sie wieder und kam sich vor wie ein Ausstellungsstück in einem Museum. Es machte sie nervös.

„Was für Kleider sollen das werden?", fragte sie schließlich um ihre Unruhe zu unterdrücken.

„Ein schlichtes für den täglichen Gebrauch und ein besseres für die Krönung des Königs", lautete die Antwort. Die Schneiderin, Näherin oder was immer sie auch sein mochte, sah dabei nicht von ihrer Arbeit auf. Sie legte eben ein rotes Band um Liliths Taille, überlegte kurz, dann gab sie ein ganzes Stück zu. „Beide werden etwas weiter geschnitten sein mit einer seitlichen Schnürung. Schließlich werdet Ihr in den nächsten Monaten deutlich zunehmen."

Es sollte eine bloße Feststellung sein doch Lilith hörte den anklagenden Unterton. Unbehaglich zwang sie sich dazu vor den geschickten Händen nicht zurückzuweichen. Was konnte diese Frau nur gegen sie haben? Lilith war ihr noch nie begegnet, da war sie sich ganz sicher. Sie mied Liliths Blick, sprach äußerst einsilbig und so höflich, dass es fast einer Beleidigung gleichkam. Wenn doch nur Morwen kurz hereinschauen würde. Oder wenigstens Merry. Oder Eowyn.

„Verzeiht", brachte Lilith schließlich ein wenig heiser hervor. Sie ertrug es einfach nicht länger. „Falls ich Euch auf irgendeine Weise zu nahe getreten sein sollte, oder…" Sie verstummte, suchte nach Worten. Sie wusste nicht weiter.

Ein kalter Blick aus blassen Augen ließ sie erstarren. „Habt Ihr um ihn getrauert?", fragte die andere gefährlich leise. „Habt Ihr auch nur eine einzige Träne über seinen Tod vergossen?" Ihre Unterlippe zitterte.

Jäh wandte sie sich ab, packte den Korb und stürmte zur Tür hinaus. Sie rannte fast in Eowyn hinein. Ohne eine Entschuldigung wich sie im letzten Moment aus. Ihre hastigen Schritte verschwanden den Gang hinunter.

Verdutzt blickte Eowyn ihr hinterher. „Was hatte das denn zu bedeuten?"

Lilith zuckte mit den Schultern. „Keine Ahnung", gestand sie. Doch das unangenehme Gefühl ließ sie den ganzen Tag nicht los.

ooo

_Dieses war der erste Streich doch der zweite folgt…bald. Und ich musste Isilme aus „Kreuzstich" einfach einbauen. Ich konnte der Versuchung nicht widerstehen._


	37. Verändert Teil 2

_So, wie versprochen, hier der zweite Teil des 36. Kapitels. _

_Und ich wollte mich nochmal bei allen alten und neuen Fans bedanken. Ihr seid doch alle verrückt *grins*_

**36. Verändert_2**

Der zaghafte Frühling wuchs sich in den nächsten Tagen zu einem regelrechten Frühsommer aus. Obwohl es noch kaum April sein konnte, strahlte die Sonne heiß vom wolkenlosen Himmel. Vögel jagten sich in den Büschen unter Liliths Fenster. Und wenn sie nicht zeternd durch die Zweige flatterten, weckten sie sie im Morgengrauen mit ihrem Gesang. Den Blättern und Grashalmen konnte man fast beim Wachsen zusehen. Zu den Hyazinthen im Schatten der Mauer gesellten sich noch unzählige weitere Blumen. Tulpen, Gänseblümchen und andere, die Lilith noch nie in ihrem Leben gesehen hatte.

Die Luft war erfüllt vom Summen der Bienen und Hummeln. Direkt im Ring unter den Häusern der Heilung musste ein Bäcker sein Handwerk nach dem Krieg wieder aufgenommen haben. Der Duft von frisch gebackenem Brot füllte so manches Mal Liliths Zimmer und ließ ihr das Wasser im Munde zusammenlaufen. Von Merrys sehnsüchtig verdrehten Augen ganz zu schweigen.

Überhaupt ertappte sie sich immer öfter dabei, ungeduldig auf die nächste Mahlzeit zu warten. Die Übelkeit und der Schwindel waren beinahe verschwunden. Stattdessen verspürte sie einen wahren Heißhunger auf Milch und jede Art von frischer Nahrung. Vor allem letztere war um diese Jahreszeit leider kaum zu bekommen. Oft träumte sie von den Kirschen aus dem Garten ihrer Eltern oder von Pfirsichen, wenn alles was ihr blieb, ein verschrumpelter Apfel vom letzten Herbst war.

Davon abgesehen jedoch ging es Lilith von Tag zu Tag besser. Nach einem Spaziergang durch den Garten fühlte sie sich nicht mehr zu Tode erschöpft. Selbst ihre gebrochene Rippe schien endlich verheilt zu sein.

„Das Schlimmste ist erst einmal überstanden", bemerkte Morwen, womit sie sowohl die Vergiftung als auch die Schwangerschaft meinte. „Jedenfalls bis du so dick wirst, dass du dich kaum mehr bewegen kannst."

„Danke für die Aufheiterung", gab Lilith zurück, doch es war nicht böse gemeint. Wie sollte sie miesepetrig und verzweifelt bleiben, wenn um sie herum alles vor Hoffnung und Vorfreude platzte? Außerdem schien Oktober, der Monat, den Morwen für die Geburt ihres Kindes ausgerechnet hatte, eine halbe Ewigkeit entfernt zu sein.

Merry brachte ihr unermüdlich jeden Tag ein neues Lied aus dem Auenland bei. Inzwischen waren sie bei den Trinkliedern angelangt. Es machte ihr erstaunlich viel Spaß. Wer auch immer die beiden im Duett hörte, konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Und sie bekamen immer mehr Zuhörer in den Gärten an der Mauer. Freiwillige und Unfreiwillige, die mit ihren Krücken nicht schnell genug fliehen konnten. Verwundete, die soweit genesen waren, dass es sie wieder unter den blauen Himmel zog. Soldaten aus Minas Tirith, die meist respektvoll Abstand zu Lilith und vor allem Eowyn hielten.

Von allen schien allein Eowyn oft unglücklich und traurig zu sein. Nur Merry gelang es ab und zu ihr ein schwaches Lächeln zu entlocken. Jetzt war es Lilith, die Eowyn zu Ausflügen in den Garten ermunterte oder sie über das Land ihrer Herkunft ausfragte. Sie versuchte ein paar Brocken Rohirrim zu lernen. Eine Sprache, die gut zu den weiten Grasflächen passte, die Eowyn beschrieb.

Dazwischen blieb ihr nur wenig Zeit im Buch ihrer Urgroßmutter zu lesen. Sie schaffte es immer noch nicht, sich längere Zeit zu konzentrieren. Außerdem war es geradezu unmöglich, sich in die geschwungene Handschrift zu vertiefen, wenn alle paar Minuten Merry seinen Lockenkopf zur Tür hereinstreckte oder schwere Schritte den Gang entlangpolterten. Sie brauchte einen ruhigen Ort. Stille. Und sie wusste auch, wo sie diese finden würde.

„Ins Archiv?" wiederholte Morwen nachdenklich, als sie danach fragte.

„Es ist nicht allzu weit. Nur durch den sechsten Ring und in die Festung hinauf."

Die Heilerin schmunzelte. „Ich kenne den Weg." Sie betrachtete Lilith prüfend von oben bis unten. „Wahrscheinlich ist es sowieso an der Zeit, dich auszuquartieren."

„Auszuquartieren?" Diese Aussage überraschte Lilith dann doch. Sie hatte insgeheim befürchtet, Morwen würde sie nicht gehen lassen. „Wohin?"

„In dein altes Zimmer in den Gästeunterkünften. Ich werde deine Sachen dorthin bringen lassen während du weg bist."

Lilith nickte unsicher. Mit einem Mal kam sie sich wieder ein wenig verloren vor. Die Häuser der Heilung waren ein sicherer Hafen gewesen. Jetzt sollte die wieder auf das Meer hinaus.

„Du kannst jederzeit vorbeikommen, wenn du etwas brauchst", versicherte die Heilerin. Zeigten sich ihre Gedanken so deutlich auf ihrem Gesicht? „Immerhin musst du weiterhin der Herrin von Rohan Gesellschaft leisten, nicht wahr? Und Merry natürlich auch. Glaub nicht, dass ich Mithrandirs Auftrag vergessen habe. Du wirst mich nicht so einfach loswerden." Morwen grinste. „Schließlich brauchst du ab und zu jemanden, der dir den Kopf wieder geraderückt." Und damit hatte sie, wie so oft, verdammt Recht.

Der Weg durch die Straßen hätte nicht unterschiedlicher von Liliths letztem Gang in die Festung sein können. Statt Waffen und finstere Mienen schien jeder Bewohner Minas Tiriths ein Werkzeug in der Hand und ein Leuchten in den Augen zu haben. Die ersten Wagen aus den südlichen Lehen waren eingetroffen und Kinder rannten wieder lärmend durch die heimatlichen Gassen. So weit oben hatte die Belagerung keinen Schaden an den Häusern hinterlassen. Fensterläden wurden aufgestoßen, Innenhöfe ausgefegt und überall herrschte rege Betriebsamkeit.

Lilith bemerkte den einen oder anderen neugierigen Blick. Zum Glück waren es weit weniger als sie befürchtet hatte. Noch waren alle mit anderen Dingen beschäftigt. Mit wichtigerem als dem Klatsch oder den düstern Geschichten aus der Belagerungszeit. Die Wachen am Tor der Festung ließen sie ungefragt passieren. Auf der langen Wendeltreppe musste sie dann allerdings auf halber Höhe eine kurze Verschnaufpause einlegen. Aber nicht einmal ihr heftig pochendes Herz konnte ihr die Freude auf das Archiv verderben.

Der Geruch nach altem Leder und Staub umfing sie wie eine warme Decke. Durch das kleine Fenster in der Kuppel fiel ein Bündel Sonnenstrahlen. Wie ein Speer aus Licht bohrte es sich in die Dämmerung zwischen den Regalen. Buchrücken reihte sich an Buchrücken. Die roten Lampen flackerten träge. Lilith sog tief die Luft ein und lächelte. Nirgends in Minas Tirith würde sie sich je so wohl fühlen wie hier.

Die Tür fiel mit einem leisen Klicken hinter ihr ins Schloss. Das kleine Geräusch lief durch die Stille wie ein Windstoß durch einen Pappelhain. Vor Liliths imaginärem Auge flatterten Buchseiten.

„Nein", krächzte in dem Moment eine aufgebrachte Stimme. „Hinaus. Auf der Stelle. Ich habe genug von euch Störenfrieden. Der Nächste, der es wagt, ein Buch anzufassen, wird sich zu den Orks zurückwünschen. Dreistes Pack."

Meister Saelon bog um die letzte Regalreihe. So schnell hatte Lilith ihn noch nie laufen sehen. Sein Gesicht war dunkelrot angelaufen. Selbst seine Glatze leuchtete. Er zitterte vor Entrüstung. „Verschwindet, oder…" Er hielt unvermittelt an und blinzelte. Die unzähligen Fältchen in seinem Gesicht bewegten sich auf und ab. „Oh, Ihr seid es", bemerkte er schließlich. Etwas hatte ihm den Wind aus den Segeln genommen.

In seinem gewöhnlichen Tempo schlurfte er an Lilith vorbei und schob den Riegel vor. „So. Das hätte ich schon lange tun sollen. Plündernde Orkbanden könnten nicht schlimmer sein." Seine Kiefer bewegten sich weiter in stummen Verwünschungen.

Erst jetzt fand Lilith ihre Sprache wieder. „Schlimmer als was, Meister Saelon?"

„Diese unverschämten Trampel, die unablässig zur Tür hereinkommen." Er rüttelte noch einmal an dem Riegel. „Möchte sehen, wie ihnen das jetzt gelingt."

„Was wollen sie?"

„Auskünfte. Zuerst. Und als das nicht mehr reichte, Bücher." Unwillig zupfte er an seinem langen dünnen Bart. „Alte Bücher. Solche von denen der alte Elatan schon sagte, dass wir dringend neue Abschriften brauchten. Keine Zeit, keine Männer. Seit Jahrzehnten nicht. Und auf einen Schlag möchte ein jeder wissen, was in ihnen geschrieben steht. Überlieferte Gesetze. Regeln aus der Königszeit." Er knurrte. „König hier, König dort. Keine Rücksicht auf kostbare Schriftstücke und auf einen alten Mann schon gar nicht. Seht Euch das an." Er deutete auf einen niedrigen Tisch am Ende des Ganges. Auf ihm lag ein aufgeschlagener Foliant. Daneben der Fetzen einer beschriebenen Seite, brüchig und ausgefranst. Als könne das Papier jeden Moment zu Staub zerfallen. „Wenn sie so weitermachen werden wir bald kein Archiv mehr haben, sondern Brennmaterial und leere Regale."

Es klopfte.

„Es gibt keine Bücher mehr", fauchte Saelon. „Schert Euch zurück zu euren Schweinen, ihr Metzger."

Es klopfte abermals. Wutentbrannt riss der Archivar die Tür auf.

„Seid Ihr zu allem Überfluss auch noch taub? Verschwindet!

Sein Gegenüber, ein Botenjunge in Bergils Alter, wich mit weit aufgerissenen Augen zurück. „Verzeiht, aber der Kanzler…"

„Es ist mir gleich, wer dich schickt. Fort mit dir. Und wenn du es auch nur wagst, noch einmal…" Mehr war nicht nötig. Mehrere Stufen auf einmal überspringend, nahm der kleine Störenfried Reißaus.

Mit einem dumpfen Schlag fiel die Tür zu. Saelon atmete heftig. Eine dicke Ader pochte an seiner Schläfe. Sie sah aus als würde sie gleich platzen.

Lilith schüttelte den Kopf. „Das kann so nicht weitergehen", stellte sie nüchtern fest. Über kurz oder lang würde den alten Archivar der Schlag treffen, wenn er sich weiter so aufregte.

„Erzählt das diesen ungebildeten Rüpeln", brummte Saelon. Er trat an den Tisch und starrte unglücklich auf das zerfledderte Buch hinunter.

Lilith überlegte einen Moment. „Ich könnte Euch helfen."

„Mir helfen?" Misstrauisch runzelte er die Stirn.

„Mit den Büchern meine ich." Plötzlich nahm ein Plan in Liliths Kopf Gestalt an. „Ich könnte sie für Euch holen, wenn Ihr mir sagt, wo sie stehen. Ich könnte sie denjenigen bringen, die darin lesen möchten. Sie nach ein paar Tagen wieder abholen. Darauf achten, dass sie vorsichtig behandelt werden. Natürlich nur falls Ihr einverstanden seid", fügte sie rasch hinzu.

Saelon erwiderte nichts. Er betrachtete sie nachdenklich unter zusammengezogenen Brauen.

„Die Heiler haben ganze Arbeit geleistet, wie ich sehe", murmelte er nach einer halben Ewigkeit. „Vorlaut wie eh und je möchte ich meinen." Seinen Worten zum Trotz funkelten seine Augen belustigt. „Es geht Euch wieder gut?"

Lilith nickte.

„Gut genug um auf meine Bücher aufzupassen?"

Ein erneutes Nicken.

„Es gibt unzählige Gerüchte über Euch in der Stadt. Selbst mir sind einige davon zu Ohren gekommen."

Lilith schluckte. „Ist das wichtig?", fragte sie unsicher.

Er winkte ab. „Dummes Geschwätz. Was wirklich zählt, ist dies: Ich sehe bei weitem nicht mehr so gut wie ich gerne möchte. Mein Rücken schmerzt, wenn ich mich bücke. Seit Jahren bin ich keine Leiter mehr hinaufgestiegen. Ihr habt junge Augen, junge Beine und vor allem einigermaßen Verstand. Mehr als diese Tölpel mit ihren Amtstrachten und Gerüchten jedenfalls. Am Lesen der Tengwar müssen wir vielleicht noch ein wenig arbeiten. Doch ansonsten…" Er legte den Kopf schief. „Haltet mir diese Einfaltspinsel vom Leibe und ich zeige Euch vielleicht, wie man wirklich mit Büchern umgeht."

Lilith lächelte.

Ihr weiterer Tag wurde alles andere als ruhig. Der Botenjunge kehrte bald in Begleitung eines resoluten Kammerdieners zurück, der sich nicht so leicht ins Bockshorn jagen ließ. Saelon und Lilith jedoch waren inzwischen vorbereitet. Während Lilith exakt nach seinen Anweisungen ein schweres Bündel in Leinwand gebundener Dokumente von einem der oberen Regalbretter holte, erklärte der Archivar den beiden Eindringlingen genau, wie es in Zukunft ablaufen würde.

„Meine Gehilfin wird das Buch nur in die Hände eures Herrn übergeben und ihm meine Bedingungen nennen. Sollte er sich weigern, kann sie es wieder mitnehmen. Ihr Wort gilt in dieser Sache als das meine. Nach drei Tagen wird sie es wieder abholen. Und sollte es verschwunden, oder auf irgendeine Weise beschädigt sein, dann schwöre ich wird der Truchsess davon erfahren. Und es wird ihm nicht gefallen."

Der Junge und der Diener tauschten einen vielsagenden Blick. Sie hielten den Archivar für nicht ganz richtig im Kopf. Lilith konnte es ihnen nicht einmal verübeln. Doch ihnen blieb keine Wahl. Jedenfalls nicht, wenn sie nicht unverrichteter Dinge zurückkehren wollten. Sie nickten.

„Sorgt dafür, dass es sich herumspricht", trug Meister Saelon ihnen zu guter Letzt noch auf. „Ich bin zu alt um mich ständig zu wiederholen."

Lilith bemühte sich vergeblich um einen ernsten und würdevollen Gesichtsausdruck. Sie kicherte leise. Zu ihrem Glück hörte es niemand.

Dreimal musste sie an diesem Tag mit einem oder mehreren Schriftstücken im Arm die Wendeltreppe hinunterlaufen. Dreimal die ihr von Saelon eingebläuten Regeln wiederholten. Dreimal die Blicke ertragen. Ungläubige, unwillige und belustigte. Aber auch anzügliche.

Der Letzte, ein Ratsherr mit einzelnen weißen Haaren in seinem schwarzen Bart, begutachtete sie unverhohlen von Kopf bis Fuß. Lilith fühlte sich regelrecht nackt. Am liebsten wäre sie davongelaufen. Ihre Stimme zitterte ein wenig. Sie war sich sicher, dass er wusste wer sie war und was es mit ihr auf sich hatte. Dass er abschätzte, was für eine Frau Boromir sich zu seinem Vergnügen ins Bett geholt hatte. Auf dem Rückweg ins Archiv fühlte sie sich hundeelend.

„Meister Saelon", begann sie deswegen nur wenig später. Unnötig, es noch länger hinauszuzögern. „Bevor Ihr noch mehr haarsträubende Gerüchte über mich hört, sollt Ihr die Wahrheit aus meinem Mund erfahren. Ja, ich erwarte ein Kind, und Boromir ist sein Vater."

Der Archivar rollte das Pergament in seinen Händen sorgfältig zusammen. Dann legte er es beiseite und sah sie an. Er nickte. „Wir sehen uns morgen Früh."

ooo

Als sie an diesem Abend in ihr Zimmer im Gästehaus zurückkehrte, fand sie ihre beiden neuen Kleider. Sie lagen ausgebreitet auf dem Bett.

Das eine war beige mit breiten dunkelbraunen Säumen. Es bestand aus einem leichteren Stoff als das blaugraue, das sie trug. Die enganliegenden Ärmel reichten gerade bis zu ihren Ellenbogen. Ein Sommerkleid für die warme Jahreszeit. Die nächsten Monate. Lilith betrachtete die beiden seitlichen Schnürungen. Sie konnte es so eng stellen, dass es passte, doch darunter befand sich noch reichlich Stoff zum Zugeben. Sie legte es beiseite.

Das tiefe Weinrot des anderen trank die letzten Sonnenstrahlen. Der Stoff fühlte sich sonderbar glatt und steif unter ihren Fingern an. Taft. Zierliche Stickereien aus einem glänzenden schwarzen Faden umrahmten den geraden Ausschnitt und die Handgelenke. Unter der Brust befand sich ein breiter schwarz weißer Streifen aus einem noch unnachgiebigeren Stoff. Ehrfürchtig hielt Lilith das Kleid hoch. Es war schwer, der Rock weit und aus mehreren Lagen. Ein Gewand wie aus einem Märchen. Etwas Derartiges hatte sie noch nie in ihrem Leben getragen. Allerdings hatte sie auch noch nie der Krönung eines Königs beigewohnt. Des ersten Königs seit über tausend Jahren. Sie dachte an Aragorn in seinen schmutzigen Stiefeln. An seinen abgetragenen Umhang bevor er den aus Lothlorien bekommen hatte. Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

Dieses Geschenk konnte sie nicht annehmen. Das beige Kleid, meinetwegen. Es war gut gearbeitet, nicht auffällig und sie brauchte wirklich eines zum Wechseln. Doch das andere…sie bekam ein schlechtes Gewissen, wenn sie es auch nur ansah. Wie aber sollte sie es zurückgeben ohne es wie eine Kränkung wirken zu lassen?

Sie erinnerte sich an den abweisenden Blick der Näherin und schauderte. Nein. Lieber wollte sie sich unwohl fühlen als ihr noch einmal über den Weg zu laufen.

Sie legte die beiden Kleider vorsichtig in die flache Truhe an der Wand. Sie enthielt ihre Reisekleidung aus Lothlorien und Galadriels Dolch. Sonst nichts. Sie besaß nichts. Nichts, was sie noch mit ihrer eigenen Welt verband. Sie war gestrandet. Allein. Gänzlich vom Wohlwollen anderer abhängig. Sie seufzte. Als Saelons Gehilfin konnte sie wenigstens einen Teil dieser Schuld wiedergutmachen. Einen kleinen zumindest.

Lilith schloss den Deckel und ging ins Bett. Morgen gab es viel zu tun.

ooo

Das Gästehaus des weißen Turms stand nicht länger leer. Schon beim Aufwachen hörte Lilith Schritte und Stimmen um sich herum. Ein unaufhaltsamer Menschenstrom ergoss sich durch das zerstörte Stadttor. Jeden Tag wurden die Straßen voller, die Plätze belebter. Marktbuden schossen hier und dort wie Pilze aus dem Boden.

Das Frühstück nahm Lilith in einem halbvollen Speiseraum im Erdgeschoss ein. Niemand schenkte ihr außergewöhnlich viel Beachtung. Es konnte ihr nur recht sein. Sie fühlte sich auffällig genug. Beim Anziehen ihres neuen beigen Kleides hatte sie zum ersten Mal bemerkt, dass sich ihr Bauch ein wenig wölbte. Nicht viel. Nur als ob sie in der letzten Zeit vielleicht ein wenig zu gut gegessen hätte. Doch sie wusste, was der eigentliche Grund dafür war. Wenn sie die Hand auf ihren Unterleib legte, konnte sie es deutlich spüren. Bald würde es sich nicht mehr verstecken lassen.

Den ganzen Vormittag lang sortierte sie unter Saelons strenger Aufsicht Handschriften aus der Königszeit. Beschichtetes Pergament in undurchlässigen Hüllen aus Tierblasen. Fein gewalztes Metall, dünn wie Alufolie, in das die Buchstaben haarfein geprägt waren. Dickes Papier von dem die Tinte in feinrotem Staub flockte. Der Archivar zeigte ihr wie sie das Metall aufrollen, das Papier behutsam anfassen und das Pergament verpacken sollte. Es war herrlich aber auch schrecklich anstrengend.

Saelon lobte sie nicht, doch er nörgelte äußerst wenig an ihr herum. Das allein kam einem triumphalen Sieg gleich. Sie lernte, dass es alte Formen der Tengwar gab, die heute nur noch wenige lesen konnten. Dass Schreiber ihrer Tinte Gold und Silber beigemengt hatten um sie länger haltbar zu machen und dass ein gekrönter Stern jene Regale kennzeichnete, die aus der glorreichen Vergangenheit übriggeblieben waren.

Als ein Diener gegen Mittag an die schwere Tür klopfte, hätte sie ihn am liebsten weggeschickt. Mit schmerzendem Rücken stieg sie hinter ihm die Treppe hinunter. Ein mächtiger Foliant machte sie langsamer als sonst. An den Rändern bröckelte der Einband bereits. Tiefe Risse zogen sich über den Buchrücken. Vielleicht sollte sie Saelons Ermahnungen noch ein paar eigene hinzufügen.

Sie stutzte erst, als sie das Portal direkt unter dem weißen Turm ansteuerten. Plötzlich wusste sie, zu wem sie das Buch bringen würde. Ihr Herz klopfte lauter als das Echo ihrer Schritte in der großen Thronhalle.

Auch hier herrschte rege Betriebsamkeit. Ganze Gruppen von Putzfrauen und Handwerkern wuselten emsig durcheinander. Beseitigten hier die Spinnweben aus den allerkleinsten Ecken hinter den Statuen, erneuerten dort die Marmoreinfassung einer Säule. An der Südseite reichte ein Gerüst bis zur Decke hinauf. Eine Staubwolke rieselte auf Lilith herunter. Sie merkte es nicht. Ihr Blick blieb starr auf die kleine Tür an der Rückseite der Halle gerichtet. Waren ihr dort jemals angenehme Dinge passiert?

Faramir sah auf als sie hereinkamen. Der Tisch vor ihm versank beinahe unter einem Berg aus Dokumenten.

„Ich hatte mir schon gedacht, dass du es bist." Eine Feststellung statt einer Begrüßung. Sein Gesicht blieb ernst, doch seine Stimme klang als würde er lächeln.

Liliths Mund war schrecklich trocken. „Wieso?"

„Man erzählt sich, Meister Saelon hätte jetzt eine Gehilfin. Nicht weniger streng als er aber bei weitem hübscher." Er hob die Augenbrauen. „Kein allzu schweres Rätsel möchte ich meinen."

Lilith sah zu Boden. Wieso errötete sie immer noch, wenn er solche Dinge sagte? Warum sagte er sie überhaupt? Wenigstens konnte sie das Buch endlich ablegen. Ihre Oberarme schmerzten bereits.

„Dann sind meine Anweisungen hier wohl überflüssig." Die Worte kamen ein wenig ruppig hervor. Musste er sie nicht als Schutzschild durchschauen? „Dir werde ich nicht mit dem Truchsess drohen können."

„Wohl kaum", stimmte er zu. „Meister Saelons ewige Feindschaft jedoch schreckt mich durchaus. Ich werde gut darauf aufpassen. Versprochen."

Er setzte seinen Namen unter das nächste Schriftstück, dann steckte er die Feder zurück ins Tintenfass. Sein Zeigefinger hatte einen schwarzen Fleck. Lilith starrte ihn an, unfähig den Blick davon zu wenden. Sie mochte seine Hände. Erinnerte sich daran wie es sich anfühlte, von ihnen berührt zu werden. Ob er wenigstens manchmal daran dachte?

„Lilith?"

Sie zuckte zusammen. Hörte sie da etwa Besorgnis in seiner Stimme?

„Wehr dich ruhig, falls er dir zu viel abverlangt. Du musst das nicht tun, weißt du."

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, es ist alles in Ordnung." Was für eine erbärmliche Lügnerin sie doch abgab. Aber was sollte sie ihm sonst sagen? Die Wahrheit? Dass sie nicht so tun konnte, als sei nichts zwischen ihnen geschehen? Ihr Magen krampfte sich dabei zusammen. „Danke für die Kleider." Kurz vor der Tür fiel es ihr gerade noch ein.

Faramir nickte nur.

„Ich bin auch froh, dass es dir wieder gut geht", platzte es plötzlich aus ihr heraus. Sie wusste selbst nicht woher es kam. „Als ich dich im Zimmer deines Vaters sah… bewusstlos…da…" Es gab keine Worte um es auszudrücken. „Es war schrecklich."

Faramir nickte wieder. Wusste er etwa auch nicht, was er sagen sollte? Er war doch sonst nie um Worte verlegen.

Eilige Schritte näherten sich, dann flog die Tür ohne ein Klopfen auf.

„Ein Bote aus Ithilien, Herr." Der Wachposten keuchte. Schweißperlen glänzten auf seiner Stirn. „Ein Bote des Königs."

Faramir erhob sich. „Ich komme sofort."

Einen Augenblick später war er an ihr vorbei und ließ Lilith seltsam enttäuscht zurück. Die neugierigen Blicke des Dieners machten die Sache keineswegs besser. Trotzig reckte sie ihr Kinn in die Luft und machte sich auf den Rückweg.

Reichlich niedergeschlagen kam sie am Fuß der Wendeltreppe an. Fragen begleiteten jede Stufe. Als was wollte Faramir sie in Zukunft behandeln? Als einen weiteren Gast unter vielen? Als Freundin? Schwägerin? Nein. Sie schnaufte abfällig. Das war absurd. Der Stein des Handlaufs glitt kühl durch ihre Finger. Das nächste Mal sollte sie die Treppen zählen. Nur um zu wissen wie oft sie eigentlich den Fuß heben musste.

An einem halbrunden Fenster hielt sie kurz inne. Vom Hof klangen Stimmen und das Knarren von Rädern herauf. Er würde sie als das behandeln, was sie war. Ein Flüchtling. Eine Heimatlose, die Zuflucht unter seinem Dach gefunden hatte. Für die er Verantwortung trug. Nicht mehr und nicht weniger. Plötzlich hatte sie einen bitteren Geschmack im Mund. Zum Teufel mit seiner Freundlichkeit! Wollte er etwa so lange so tun als ob nie etwas zwischen ihnen gewesen sei bis es irgendwann aufhörte wehzutun? Bis sie es beide selbst glaubten? Es vergaßen?

Sie schmetterte die Tür so fest hinter sich zu, dass Staub von der Decke rieselte. Saelon bedachte sie mit einem äußerst vorwurfsvollen Blick. Ausnahmsweise war er klug genug, nichts zu sagen.

ooo

„Ich werde nach Ithilien gehen", rief Merry ihr entgegen, kaum dass Lilith die Häuser der Heilung abends betreten hatte. Er rannte auf sie zu und fuchtelte wild mit seinen Armen in der Luft herum. Sogar mit dem Verletzten. „Streicher selbst lässt nach mir schicken. Ich meine natürlich Argaorn. Der König. Ach, gleichgültig. Sie wollen Frodo und Sam ehren weil sie den Ring bis nach Mordor getragen und uns alle gerettet haben. Sie sind beide am Leben, Lilith. Ist das nicht unglaublich?" Er strahlte. „Und Pippin ebenfalls. Verletzt aber am Leben. Er hat in der Schlacht vor dem schwarzen Tor mit einem Höhlentroll gekämpft, kannst du dir das vorstellen? Unser Pippin mit seinem großen Mundwerk."

„Langsam, Merry", versuchte Lilith ihn zu bremsen. „Eines nach dem anderen. Woher weißt du das alles auf einmal?"

„Ein Bote ist heute Mittag gekommen. Hast du nichts davon gehört? Er war sogar hier. Erst beim Truchsess und dann hier. Auch Eowyn hat eine Nachricht erhalten."

„Von Aragorn?"

Merry hob abwehrend die Hände. „He, das weiß ich nun wirklich nicht." Er blinzelt zu ihr empor und runzelte kurz die Stirn. „Ich habe gehört, du arbeitest jetzt in den Archiven?"

„Ich gehe Meister Saelon zur Hand, ganz richtig. Es ist mehr Spaß als Arbeit."

Seite an Seite stiegen sie die Treppe zum ersten Stock hinauf.

„Spaß? Mit diesem mürrischen alten Kerl und einem Haufen verstaubter Bücher? Na ich weiß nicht recht." Der Hobbit verzog angewidert das Gesicht. „Möchtest du nicht lieber mit nach Ithilien kommen? Ich habe schon gepackt."

„Ich bin nicht eingeladen, Merry", erinnerte Lilith ihn. „Ich habe nie wirklich zu euch gehört und das weißt du auch. Wage es nicht zu widersprechen", fügte sie hinzu weil er schon im Protest begriffen den Mund öffnete.

Schließlich zuckte er nur ergeben mit den Schultern. „Ein wenig ungerecht ist es schon", murrte er, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt.

„So ist das Leben", mischte sich eine dritte Stimme ein. Morwen stand in der offenen Tür eines Krankenzimmers. „Solltet Ihr nicht in Eurem Bett sein wenn Ihr im Morgengrauen aufbrechen wollt? Sie werden nicht auf Euch warten, Herr Brandybock."

„Und alles ohne Frühstück möchte ich wetten", erwiderte er erbost. „Sitten sind das in diesem Land. Ein wenig gesunder Hobbitverstand würde hier nicht schaden." Er schlurfte davon.

Morwen schmunzelte, dann warf sie einen kritischen Blick auf Lilith. „Gut siehst du aus. Das Bücherschleppen scheint dir zu bekommen."

„Ist eigentlich alles, was ich tue öffentlich bekannt?" So langsam ging es ihr gehörig auf die Nerven. Dies sollte die Hauptstadt des großen Reichs Gondor sein? Es war ein Dorf.

„Nicht alles, aber vieles", gab die Heilerin zu. Dann verschwand der fröhliche Ausdruck von ihrem Gesicht. „Du solltest zu Eowyn gehen."

Ein flaues Gefühl breitete sich in Liliths Magen aus. „Was ist passiert?"

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher. Sie hat uns Heilern die ganze Zeit Sorgen bereitet, aber seit der Bote heute bei ihr war ist es schlimmer geworden. Du bist fast so etwas wie ihre Freundin. Sprich du mit ihr."

Sie fand Eowyn im hintersten Winkel des Gartens. Dort, wo die Mauer von einem Kastanienbaum überschattet steil nach Osten abfiel. Sie drehte sich nicht um. Ignorierte das Knirschen von Kies unter Liliths Schuhen. Ihr Blick blieb in die Ferne gerichtet. Auf die Gipfel des Schattengebirges, über denen soeben der erste Stern erschien.

„Brecht Ihr morgen auch nach Ithilien auf?" Warum sollte sie erst um den heißen Brei herumreden? Sie hatte Eowyn immer für eine direkte Frau gehalten. Sie legte ihre Hände auf die glatten Steine der Mauerkrone.

„Wer hat Euch geschickt?" Eowyns blaue Augen blitzten wütend. Der Rest ihres Gesichts blieb unbewegt. „Meriadoc? Diese dreiste Heilerin, die sich immer in anderer Leute Angelegenheiten einmischt?"

Lilith antwortete nicht. Das gleiche hatte sie über Morwen auch schon gedacht. „Merry hat mir erzählt, dass er morgen geht. Und da dachte ich…"

„Dann habt Ihr falsch gedacht. Ich werde nicht gehen." Sie wandte sich ab. Vor dem Stamm der Kastanie blieb sie noch einmal stehen. Ein heller Nebelstreif vor der dunklen Rinde. „Mein Bruder lässt mich rufen. Er möchte, dass ich dabei bin. Ich werde ihn enttäuschen müssen."

Wie vom Blitz getroffen starrte Lilith auf Eowyns Rücken. Plötzlich ergab alles einen Sinn. Ihr Bruder, hatte sie gesagt. Hatte es seltsam betont. Unabsichtlich zweifellos, doch Lilith bemerkte es trotzdem. Ihr Bruder hatte sie gerufen. Nur er. Niemand sonst. Nicht Aragorn. Lilith raffte die Röcke und lief ihr hinterher.

„Wartet", obwohl es nur ein paar Schritte gewesen waren, ging ihr Atem so viel schneller. Wie hatte sie nur so blind sein können? Dumm. Begriffsstutzig. Im Nachhinein war es offensichtlich. Wie oft hatte Eowyn nach Aragorn gefragt? Düster nach Osten geblickt. Es konnte keine andere Erklärung dafür geben.

Tatsächlich blieb Eowyn stehen. Ihre Miene hätte Lilith normalerweise schüchtern zurückweichen lassen, doch in diesem Moment machte sie ihr nichts aus. Die Erkenntnis brannte noch zu hell in ihrem Kopf.

„Ich habe auch einen großen Bruder", begann sie atemlos. Ein kurzer Stich von Heimweh in ihrer Brust. „Und wenn er mich bei einem Fest dabeihaben wollte, würde ich kommen. Erst recht bei einem so wichtigen."

„Ihr habt nichts verstanden." Erneut ließ Eowyn sie einfach stehen.

Lilith raffte alles an Mut zusammen, was sie besaß. Eowyn war eine Kriegerin. Sie hörte nicht auf Bitten. Nur auf Herausforderungen. „Im Gegenteil. Ich habe verstanden, dass Ihr noch feiger seid als ich."

Eowyn erstarrte auf der Stelle. Gefährlich langsam drehte sie sich zu Lilith um. Nur gut, dass sie keine Waffe in Griffweite hatte. „Ist das alles, was Euch einfällt? Beleidigungen?"

Lilith schluckte. Jetzt durfte sie nicht klein beigeben. „Wenn Ihr so wollt. Die Wahrheit trifft es wohl eher. Ich selbst bin feige, das gebe ich zu. Es macht mir nichts aus. Ich kann nicht kämpfen. Ich fürchte mich vor den geringsten Kleinigkeiten. Ich habe sogar mit einem Mann geschlafen um von ihm beschützt zu werden. Und jetzt fürchte ich mich vor jeder Begegnung mit einem, dem ich das verschwiegen habe. Den ich immer noch liebe. Vergeblich. Ihr hingegen seid stark. Unerschrocken. Ihr seid mit dem Heer Eures Onkels geritten und habt den Herrn der Nazgul besiegt. Ihr seid nicht wie ich. Und dennoch wollt Ihr Euren Bruder und unzählige andere Eures Volkes enttäuschen nur um nicht dem Mann zu begegnen, der Eure Liebe unerwidert lässt. Im Vergleich zu mir finde ich das erstaunlich feige." Mit einer fahrigen Bewegung strich sie sich eine lose Haarsträhne aus der Stirn. Ihre Hand zitterte. Sie hatte alles gegeben. Ob es gereicht hatte?

Eowyn schwieg eine ganze Weile. Selbst Lilith konnte den Kampf sehen, den sie innerlich mit sich selbst ausfocht. „Das erklärt eine Menge", sagte sie schließlich. Ihre Stimme klang erstaunlich ruhig. „Ihr ratet mir also zu gehen?"

Lilith nickte. „Zeigt ihm, dass Ihr stark seid. Dass es weitergeht. Ohne ihn."

Eowyn lächelte gequält. „Gelingt Euch das denn? Mit dem Truchsess?" Sie hätte schon reichlich dumm sein müssen um das nicht zu erraten.

„Nein", gab Lilith zu. „Aber ihr sei anders als ich. Erwähnte ich das nicht bereits?"

„Nicht so sehr wie Ihr glaubt."

Gemeinsam gingen sie zum Haus zurück. Lampenschein fiel auf die Beete unter den Fenstern. Auf der Treppe trennten sie sich. Keiner fielen die rechten Abschiedsworte ein. Schließlich seufzte Eowyn.

„Nun habt Ihr mir keine Zeit mehr zum Packen gelassen."

Lilith lächelte.

ooo

_Puh. Und wieder ein Stück Tolkien-Handlung verändert. Wenn das so weitergeht…_

_Ich hoffe, es stört euch nicht._


	38. Vererbt

_Darauf habe ich seit dem ersten Kapitel gewartet. Ihr auch?_

"_Now you are stuck under the same old star_

_And there is no way out, believe me,_

_I have tried them all"_

_("Race the seas" von Solar Fragment)_

**37. Vererbt**

„Ich bin fertig. Ich habe das ganze Buch gelesen." Die Morgensonne schickte gerade ihre ersten Strahlen über die Gipfel im Osten. Lilith kniff die Augen zusammen. Sie fühlten sich an als hätte jemand Sand hineingestreut. Ihr Rücken schmerzte. Sie hatte kaum geschlafen. Noch merkte sie es nicht, war noch viel zu erschlagen von der Erkenntnis. Der Wahrheit.

„Dann muss der Truchsess davon erfahren." Wie konnte Morwen nur so frisch aussehen? Ausgeschlafen? Ahnungslos.

„Der Truchsess?"

„So lautet der Befehl, nicht wahr? Oder möchtest du etwa damit warten bis der König ankommt?"

Lilith schüttelte den Kopf. Vor zwei Tagen erst waren Merry und Eowyn mit einem ganzen Wagenzug nach Ithilien aufgebrochen. Wer wusste schon, wie lange Aragorn sich Zeit lassen würde? In ihrem Kopf drehte sich alles. Sie konnte keinen klaren Gedanken fassen. Keinen jedenfalls, der nichts mit Katharinas Geschichte zu tun hatte.

Sie hatte zweimal nach neuem Lampenöl fragen müssen. Beim letzten Mal hatte es ein paar Verwünschungen und Bemerkungen über anderer Leute Nachtruhe obendrein gegeben. Die Diener im Gästehaus des weißen Turms würden sie nicht in guter Erinnerung behalten. Doch sie konnte nicht aufhören. Sie musste lesen. Bis zur letzten Seite.

„Du hast dir die ganze Nacht um die Ohren geschlagen, nicht wahr?" Morwen fasste sie sanft aber bestimmt am Arm. „Leg dich erst einmal hin. Um alles weitere kümmere ich mich."

Lilith war viel zu erschöpft um zu protestieren. Sie ließ sich von Morwen in eines der leerstehenden Krankenzimmer führen. Wie durch einen dichten Nebel hörte sie, wie die Heilerin Bergil ihre Anweisungen gab.

„Und vergiss nicht, dass sie nicht vor dem Mittag zu ihm kommen kann", schärfte sie ihm mehrmals ein.

Lilith hätte sich gerne bedankt, doch sie konnte die Augen nicht mehr offenhalten. Während die Häuser der Heilung um sie herum zu ihrer täglichen Geschäftigkeit erwachten, sank sie in einen tiefen traumlosen Schlaf.

Sie wachte davon auf, dass Morwen ein Tablett mit Essen auf den Tisch stellte.

„Genug geschlafen. Die Sonne steht bereits im Mittag."

Lilith setzte sich auf und rieb sich den Schlaf aus den Augen. Das konnten nicht mehrere Stunden gewesen sein. Sie hatten ihren Kopf doch gerade erst auf das Kissen gelegt.

Ein breiter Streifen Sonnenlicht fiel quer durch das Zimmer als Morwen die Vorhänge zurückzog. Er beleuchtete etwas Rotes. Etwas auf dem Tablett. Liliths Magen knurrte. Sie stand auf.

„Das sind Kirschen!" Nur eine Sekunde später hatte sie die erste davon auch schon im Mund. Das feste Fruchtfleisch war saftig und leicht säuerlich. Wann hatte sie das letzte Mal etwas so herrliches gegessen? „Woher kommen die auf einmal?" Sie spuckte den Kern aus und legte ihn zurück auf den Holzteller.

Morwen schmunzelte. „Unten in Belfalas wachsen sie beinahe das ganze Jahr. Ein Fuhrmann muss die erste Frühernte mitgebracht haben. Bergil hatte sie dabei, als er zurückkam."

Die zweite Kirsche verwandelte sich in ihrem Mund in einen Klumpen Asche. „Als er vom Truchsess zurückkam.", stellte sie tonlos fest.

Die Heilerin nickte.

„Morwen, warum tut er das?" Sie starrte auf die Früchte hinunter. Vorhin hatten sie schöner geglänzt. „Die Kleider, die Kirschen und neulich sogar fast so etwas wie ein Kompliment. Warum, Morwen?"

„Ich weiß es nicht. Wahrscheinlich möchte er einfach freundlich sein. Egal, was passiert ist, er fühlt sich für dich verantwortlich."

„Es ist aber nicht egal", gab Lilith eigensinnig zurück. Das typische weiße Gebäck zerbröselte unter ihren Fingern. „Ich weiß nicht, ob ich das heute schaffe."

„Was soll schon dabei sein?" Morwen zog sich den zweiten Stuhl heran. „Du gehst hin, berichtest ihm, was du herausgefunden hast und gehst wieder. Nichts einfacher als das."

Lilith schenkte ihr einen unwilligen Blick. „Ich meine, wie schaffe ich das, ohne mich wie ein kompletter Idiot zu benehmen?"

Morwen zuckte mit den Schultern. „Bleibt dir etwa eine andere Wahl?"

Selbst jetzt sahen die Kirschen auf dem gemaserten Holzteller noch verlockend aus. Sie steckte die nächste in den Mund und kaute bedächtig. „Wohl kaum."

„Gut." Schon war die Heilerin wieder auf den Beinen. „Bergil wird dich hinbringen."

ooo

Faramir empfing sie diesmal nicht in dem Zimmer hinter dem Thronsaal sondern in einem verwinkelten Raum mit hohen Fenstern. Weit unten konnte man die Felder des Pelennor und die Südschleife des Anduin erkennen. Liliths Herz klopfte noch von den vielen Stufen. Jedenfalls redete sie sich das ein.

Ein Schreiber saß in der Nische unter einem der Fenster. Vor ihm, wie überhaupt auf jeder verfügbaren freien Fläche, stapelten sich Bücher, Schriftrollen und Pergamente. Er legte die Feder beiseite und machte Anstalten aufzustehen.

„Bleib", wies Faramir ihn an.

Stumm setzte er sich wieder hin, tauchte die Feder ins Tintenfass und fuhr mit seiner Arbeit fort. Verwirrt nestelte Lilith an dem Riemen ihrer Umhängetasche herum. Was sollte das? Wollte er etwa nicht allein mit ihr sein? Was für ein lächerlicher Gedanke.

„Du hast das Rätsel also gelöst", begann er ruhig. „Du kennst die ganze Geschichte deiner Urgroßmutter."

„Soweit sie sie in ihrem Buch aufgeschrieben hat." Ein dunkler Stuhl mit einer hohen geschnitzten Lehne war die einzige freie Sitzgelegenheit. Sie ließ sich umständlich darauf nieder, zog das Buch heraus und reichte es Faramir. Sie fühlte sich fast wie in einer ihrer Abschlussprüfungen. Das gleiche mulmige Gefühl im Magen.

Faramir blätterte kurz durch die Seiten mit den für ihn unverständlichen Schriftzeichen Er nickte. „Wie kam sie in unsere Welt?"

„Es war ein Unfall." Es ging leichter, wenn sie ihre Hände betrachtete. Das gewebte Muster auf dem braunen Wandteppich. Die aufgestapelten Dokumente, die jederzeit ins Rutschen kommen konnten. Alles, bloß nicht ihn. „Zu jener Zeit wurde unter den Trümmern Osgiliaths eine Kiste gefunden. Unscheinbar und schäbig sah sie aus, doch als man sie öffnete, fand man ein Buch. Niemand wusste, wie lange es dort gelegen hatte. Eingewickelt und verpackt hatte es die Jahrhunderte überdauert."

„Davon habe ich noch nie etwas gehört", warf Faramir ein. „Jedenfalls wird es nicht in den Chroniken der Stadt erwähnt. Was hat es mit deiner Urgroßmutter zu tun?"

„Ohne dieses Buch wäre sie niemals nach Mittelerde gekommen. Und ich auch nicht. Jetzt liegt es auf dem Dachboden meiner Tante." Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Die ganze Geschichte ist so fantastisch, dass ich sie selbst kaum glaube."

Plötzlich fühlte sie sich in die Höhle hinter dem Wasserfall zurückversetzt. Suchte nach Worten für Dinge, die eigentlich gar nicht wahr sein konnten. Und das alles unter Faramirs ernstem und abwartendem Blick. Es konnte noch nicht lange her sein. Ihr Verstand wusste das durchaus. Trotzdem kam es ihr so vor, als hätte auch das jemand anderes erlebt. Jemand, dessen Erinnerungen sie nur flüchtig teilte. Eine Welt war seitdem entstanden und wieder untergegangen.

„Was stand in dem Buch?"

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher. Katharina nennt es Zauber oder magische Dinge und vergleicht es mit den Experimenten der Alchimisten. Gelehrte in der Vergangenheit. In meiner Welt gibt es keine Magie und Katharina war ein sehr kritischer Mensch. Ihr Vater war Apotheker, etwa so etwas wie der Meister der Heilkräuter in den Häusern der Heilung. Sie vertraute fest auf das Prinzip von Ursache und Wirkung. Alles wollte sie mit Logik und den ihr bekannten Naturgesetzen erklären." Lilith musste lächeln, als sie an jene Passage im Buch ihrer Urgroßmutter dachte. „Und wenn etwas wie Zauberei aussah, dann hatte sie es bloß noch nicht durchschaut. So einfach sah sie es. Anfangs."

„Was geschah mit diesem Buch, nachdem es entdeckt worden war?" Hörte sie da etwa Neugier in seiner Stimme?

„Der Truchsess jener Zeit, Turgon, hatte kein Interesse an altem obskurem Wissen. Der dunkle Herrscher hatte sich erst vor kurzer Zeit wieder offen erhoben. Ithilien war verloren. Es ging ihm vor allem darum seine Grenzen zu sichern, Krieger auszuheben und seine Streitmacht zu stärken. Nicht so jedoch sein jüngerer Sohn Cirion. Er hielt den Fund des Buches für einen besonderen Glücksfall. Einen Weg, Gondor auf andere Weise vor Saurons Macht zu schützen. Wo Schwerter nichts helfen würden. Ähnlich dachte auch sein älterer Bruder Ecthelion."

„Mein Großvater", warf Faramir ein. „Und mein Großonkel. Ich bin durchaus vertraut mit meiner Familiengeschichte."

„Ich aber nicht." Es rutschte Lilith einfach so heraus. Ärgerlich beinahe. Sie biss sich auf die Lippen, aber es ließ sich nicht mehr rückgängig machen. Faramir wartete geduldig. Es machte sie fast noch zorniger. Wie konnte er ihr so ruhig gegenübersitzen? Gleichgültig fast. Mit einem Gesicht, das einer Statue alle Ehre gemacht hätte. Sie schielte zu dem Schreiber in der Nische hinüber. Auf wie viele Arten konnte man etwas verstecken?

„Die beiden beschäftigten sich viel mit dem Buch", fuhr sie schließlich fort. „Probierten Dinge aus, untersuchten Anweisungen und Sprüche. Es war nicht ungefährlich doch sie gaben nicht auf. Zu vielversprechend war die Aussicht auf Erfolg, zu dunkel die Bedrohung aus dem Osten. Dann gab es einen Unfall." Lilith nahm Katharinas Tagebuch wieder an sich und blätterte an die entsprechende Stelle. „Sie arbeiteten an etwas, das meine Urgroßmutter _Wegetrank_ nennt, aber es hatte einen komplizierten Namen in einer alten Sprache. Etwas ging schief. Es gab einen Blitz, der den ganzen Raum verwüstete. Als der Rauch sich verzogen hatte, fanden sie Katharina in den Trümmern. Bewusstlos."

„Sie hatten kurzzeitig eine Verbindung zwischen den beiden Welten hergestellt." Zum ersten Mal sah sie so etwas wie ein Glitzern in seinen grauen Augen. Wie haarsträubend diese Geschichte auch klingen mochte, eines war sie gewiss: Aufregend.

„Für einen winzigen Moment nur, doch es genügte", bestätigte Lilith. „Katharina konnte sich bis zum Schluss nicht erklären, warum es ausgerechnet sie getroffen hatte. Doch da war sie nun. Gestrandet in einer völlig fremden Welt." Wie ich, fügte sie in Gedanken hinzu. Was für eine überflüssige Feststellung. „Sie fand sich erstaunlich gut und schnell zurecht. In ihrem Buch beschreibt sie seitenlang die Wunder, die sie entdeckte. Gandalf sagte, er hätte sie hier in Minas Titith getroffen und tatsächlich verbachte sie hier wohl die meiste Zeit. Aber sie berichtet auch von Belfalas und Dol Amroth. Von Rohan. Selbst von Ithilien, obwohl es bereits unter den Einfluss des Feindes gefallen war. Ich habe nachgerechnet. Sie war etwa fünf Jahre hier. Mehr oder weniger."

„So lange?"

Lilith nickte. „Sie half Ecthelion und Cirion bei ihren Experimenten. Der Unfall hatte die Seite mit dem Wegetrank teilweise zerstört. Es blieb ihnen nichts anderes übrig, als sich auf ihr Gedächtnis zu verlassen. Der Rest war eine lange Kette aus Versuchen und Irrtümern."

„Doch es ist ihnen schließlich gelungen", stellte Faramir fest. Der Klang seiner Stimme versetzte ihr einen Stich ins Herz. Genauso hatte er an dem Nachmittag in den Archiven geklungen. Als sie Tengwar und lateinische Buchstaben verglichen hatten.

Das Tischbein gab ihrem Blick Halt. Bald würde sie jedes Astloch, jeden Kratzer darin kennen. Sie musste diese Geschichte schleunigst beenden, bevor sie Dinge sagte, die sie später bereuen würde. Hier ging es um Katharina und ihre Geschichte, nicht um Faramir und sie.

„Ja. Sie brauchten drei Jahre dafür. Aber Katharina kehrte nicht nach Hause zurück. Zumindest nicht länger als für ein paar Tage. In den nächsten zwei Jahren fand sie alles über den Trank heraus. Wie er am einfachsten zuzubereiten war. Wie er sich beeinflussen ließ. Man kann bestimmen, wo man in der anderen Welt landet. Wenn man den Ort kennt."

„Wieso kam sie zurück?" Natürlich fragte er das. Als wüsste er, welche Tatsachen sie vermeiden wollte. Welche sie die ganze Nacht wachgehalten hatten. Zum Glück hatte sie sich eine Antwort zurechtgelegt.

„Auch in meiner Welt war es nicht immer friedlich. Ein Krieg hatte begonnen, kurz nachdem meine Urgroßmutter hier gelandet war. Ein Krieg, wie ihn die Welt vorher noch nicht gesehen hatte. Maschinen, die Menschenleben in unglaublichen Mengen und in so kurzer Zeit vernichteten. Der Krieg fraß Männer, Geld und Rohstoffe in unbekanntem Ausmaß. Kaiserreiche standen vor ihrem Untergang. Die Welt, in die Katharina zurückkam, war nicht dieselbe. Es war der größte Schreck ihres Lebens. Größer noch als der hier aufzuwachen."

Faramir nickte. „Was geschah dann?"

„Dinge veränderten sich. Die Angriffe der Orks wurden heftiger. Harad bedrängte Gondor vom Süden her. An Land und auf dem Wasser. Die Lage wurde verzweifelt und noch verzweifelter wurde Cirions Suche nach einer Rettung. Er glaubte nicht, dass alle Krieger Gondors den Feind würden aufhalten können. Ein Jahr, gewiss. Zehn, vielleicht. Hundert, niemals. Schließlich wurde seine Hartnäckigkeit belohnt. Er fand etwas in dem alten Buch, das er zu seinen Zwecken verändern wollte. Ich verstehe Katharinas Beschreibung nicht ganz, doch es machte ihr Angst."

„Inwiefern?"

Lilith schauderte. Sie konnte und wollte die Worte ihrer Urgroßmutter nicht wiederholen. Wie viele Nächte hatte Katharina wachgelegen?

„Manche Waffen sind zu schrecklich um sie zu verwenden", sagte sie schließlich tonlos. „Sie töten alle Feinde aber sie vernichten auch denjenigen, der sie benutzt. Nicht völlig. Sie fordern einen Preis. Etwas in ihm muss sterben. Er wird nie wieder derselbe sein." Sie verstummte.

Eine Weile schwiegen sie beide. Nur das stetige Kratzen der Feder durchdrang die Stille.

„Wie der eine Ring", murmelte Faramir wie zu sich selbst. „Wer ihn benutzt hätte, hätte Sauron bezwingen können. Dennoch hätten alle guten Absichten nichts genutzt. Die Welt wäre ein finsterer Ort geworden."

Er wusste, wovon er sprach. Am eigenen Leib hatte er die Versuchung gespürt als er Frodo in Ithilien begegnet war. Es wäre so leicht gewesen. Ein Handgriff. Nur ein kleiner Wink an seine Waldläufer. Rettung für sein Land, seine Stadt. So viele Leben, die nicht ausgelöscht worden wären. Er hatte es nicht getan. Er hatte widerstanden. Er war stark. Soviel stärker als Cirion. Stärker als Boromir.

Lilith sah ihn an wie er dasaß, die Stirn in einer düsteren Erinnerung gerunzelt. Sie würde nie aufhören ihn zu lieben. Die Gewissheit traf sie wie ein Blitzschlag. Es schmerzte.

„Und solch eine Waffe wollte mein Großonkel erschaffen?"

„Er sah darin die letzte Möglichkeit. Gondors einzige Möglichkeit."

„Und Katharina?"

„Sie versuchte es ihm auszureden. Die stritt, argumentierte, bettelte. Zuletzt flehte sie ihn auf Knien an es nicht zu tun. Sie hatte gesehen, wie der Krieg die Menschen veränderte. Ihr eigener Bruder war mit nur einem Bein und dem Gesicht eines alten Mannes von der Front zurückgekommen. Sie ertrug die Vorstellung nicht, dies alles auch hier passieren zu sehen. In einem Land, das Zauber und Wunder barg. Es nützte alles nichts. Cirion ließ sich nicht erweichen. Er war fest entschlossen. Schließlich sah Katharina nur einen Ausweg." Lilith zögerte einen Moment. Holte tief Luft. „Sie beschreibt es nur als Plan doch ich bin sicher, dass sie ihn erfolgreich in die Tat umgesetzt hat. Eines Nachts stahl sie das Buch, verbrannte Cirions sämtliche Schriftrollen, vernichtete alle Vorräte des Wegetranks bis auf zwei Fläschchen und kehrte für immer in ihre Welt zurück. Keine Waffe ohne die uralten Aufzeichnungen. Keine Möglichkeit sie zu verfolgen ohne den Trank. Sie würde niemals zurückkommen können. Sie hatte ihr Leben verwirkt."

Liliths Herz klopfte wild und aufgeregt. Wie mutig Katharina gewesen war. Wie verzweifelt. Sie hatte das richtige getan. Aber für welchen Preis? Es gab Dinge, die nur Katharina etwas angingen. Niemanden sonst. Sie wollte lieber nicht daran denken. Es brach ihr das Herz.

Faramir zeigte sich weniger mitgenommen. „Das erklärt vieles", meinte er. „Auch die Erinnerungen meines Vaters. Sie sei plötzlich verschwunden, sagte er. Niemand erwähnte jemals wieder ihren Namen. In aller Augen muss sie eine Verräterin gewesen sein. Du hast eine sehr tapfere Urgroßmutter, Lilith."

Sie lächelte traurig. „Das hat weder ihr noch mir etwas genützt."

„Aber was ist mit dir?" Plötzlich klang er aufrichtig besorgt. „Wenn sie alle Aufzeichnungen bezüglich des Tranks zerstört hat, wie sollst du dann nach Hause kommen?"

Wieder wich sie seinem Blick aus. Sie erinnerte sich an einen Abend, an dem es ihn nicht so interessiert hatte. An dem er befürchtet hatte, sie würde viel zu bald verschwinden. Ein Versprechen und ein Kuss über den Mauern der Stadt. Sie riss sich gewaltsam davon los. Vergangene Momente. Rauch im Wind. Fest schlossen ihre Finger sich um den ledernen Buchdeckel.

„Alle Aufzeichnungen bis auf diese hier." Sie schlug die letzte Seite auf. „Hier stehen die genauen Anweisungen zur Herstellung des Tranks. Doch ich kann sie nicht lesen."

Faramir nahm ihr das Buch aus der Hand und musterte es kritisch. „Es ist in deinen Buchstaben geschrieben."

„Das stimmt, aber ich verstehe sie nicht. Die Wörter gleichen keiner Sprache, die ich jemals gehört habe."

„Lies vor."

Verdutzt gehorchte sie. Ein wenig lächerlich kam sie sich dabei schon vor. Es hätte auch völliger Unsinn sein können. Zum Glück unterbrach Faramir sie schon nach wenigen Worten.

„Sindarin", erklärte er. „Die alte Sprache Gondors und die der Elben. Deine Urgrußmutter war klug. Es bedarf eines Menschen aus deiner und eines Gelehrten aus meiner Welt um die Anleitung zu verstehen." Er überlegte einen Augenblick. „Am besten fertigst du mit Meister Saelon eine Abschrift davon an. In Tengwar und in deinen Buchstaben. Auch in Sindarin. Dieses Wissen ist zu kostbar. Es darf nicht wieder verlorengehen."

Lilith nickte. Wenn andere Rätsel sich nur auch so einfach lösen ließen.

„Eine Sache verstehe ich noch nicht recht", fuhr Faramir fort. „Warum hat Katharina das Buch im Archiv versteckt?"

Eben das hatte Lilith sich auch schon gefragt.

„Vielleicht für genauso einen Fall wie meinen?" schlug sie vor. „Für jemanden aus meiner Welt, der unfreiwillig hierher gelangt und nach einem Weg zurück sucht?"

Faramir schien nicht überzeugt. „Gut möglich. Aber warum auch ihre ganzen Aufzeichnungen? Alles, was sie hier erlebte steht darin geschrieben. Es sind bestimmt Dinge darunter, die nicht unbedingt für fremde Augen bestimmt sind."

Mehr als er vielleicht ahnte. Lilith schloss das Buch und drückte es schützend an sich. „Sie wollte Mittelerde vergessen. Alles. Für immer." Wie Morwen es ihr ebenfalls geraten hatte. „Sie kehrte nach Hause zurück, versteckte das Buch, heiratete zwei Jahre später und bekam drei Kinder. Ihr ältester Sohn ist mein Großvater. Sie starb fünfundzwanzig Jahre nach ihrer Rückkehr in einem anderen Krieg, einem noch schlimmeren, während eines Luftangriffs. Stell dir unzählige geflügelte Nazgul vor, die Feuer vom Himmel regnen lassen. Ganze Städte gingen in Flammen auf."

„Solche Waffen gibt es in deiner Welt?" Es klang eine Spur zu ruhig. Für ihn musste es eine entsetzliche Vorstellung sein.

„Solche und schlimmere" bestätigte sie. „Menschen haben sie erfunden. Menschen bauen sie. Menschen kämpfen damit gegen andere Menschen."

Er nickte und strich sich eine schwarze Haarsträhne aus der Stirn. Es sah beinahe unbehaglich aus.

„Du hast mir nicht die ganze Geschichte erzählt", warf er ihr schließlich vor. „Das kann nicht alles gewesen sein. Etwas fehlt."

Woher wusste er das? Er überraschte sie noch immer. Trotzdem schüttelte sie vehement den Kopf. „Nein. Da ist nichts mehr. Nichts Wichtiges."

„Du bist eine schlechte Lügnerin." Eine sachliche Feststellung. Er hob nicht einmal die Stimme dabei.

„Wie du bereits gesagt hast. Das Buch enthält nicht nur Katharinas Bericht sondern ist auch so etwas wie ein Tagebuch. Manche Dinge darin sind sehr persönlich. Nicht einmal ich hätte sie lesen dürfen."

„Aber du hast sie gelesen", beharrte er. „Und sie machen dir zu schaffen."

Für einen Augenblick brodelte Zorn in ihr empor. Wenn sie für ihn so leicht zu durchschauen war, musste er dann alles andere nicht ebenfalls wissen? Wie schwer es ihr fiel, sich so ruhig mit ihm zu unterhalten. Dass sie sich nicht entscheiden konnte was sie lieber wollte: Weglaufen, ihn anschreien oder sich einfach vorbeugen und seine Hand berühren. Ob er sie wegziehen würde?

Sie konnte ihm nicht erzählen, was sie so erschütterte. Nicht ihm. Sie hatte vorgehabt vielleicht mit Morwen darüber zu sprechen. Wenn sie es einfach nicht mehr aushielt. Wenn sie sich entschlossen hatte, ob sie darüber weinen oder bitter lachen sollte. Das Schicksal hatte einen bösen Humor. Und doch wünschte sie sich auf einmal, er würde es erfahren.

Sie konnte es ihm nicht erzählen. Aber das musste sie auch gar nicht. Katharina würde es tun. Ohne ihn eines Blickes zu würdigen schlug sie das Buch auf und begann vorzulesen.

„_Ich habe das Kind verloren. Die Heilerin versprach mir, darüber zu schweigen. Ich will ihr vertrauen. So viel Blut. Vielleicht ist es besser so. Lange hätte ich es nicht mehr verheimlichen können. Schon gar nicht vor ihm. Braucht es so viel Blut und Schmerzen um mich erkennen zu lassen, wovor ich die Augen seit langem verschließe? Ich tue so als glaubte ich ihm. Ich will ihm so gerne glauben. Doch es nützt nichts. Etwas in mir kennt die Wahrheit. Egal, was Cirion auch verspricht, niemals wird der Truchsess unserer Vermählung zustimmen."_

Schon bei den letzten Sätzen hatte ihre Stimme zu zittern begonnen. Jetzt brach sie völlig. Ausgesprochen klang es noch viel schlimmer. Es war mehr als sie nach diesem Gespräch aushielt. Tränen schnürten ihr die Kehle zu. Sie würde nicht weinen. Nicht vor ihm.

Das Buch noch in der Hand sprang sie auf und stürzte hinaus. Es gab nichts mehr zu besprechen. Jetzt wusste er alles. Die Treppenstufen verschwammen vor ihren Augen. Nur ein falscher Schritt und sie konnte sich den Hals brechen. Sie schürzte den Rock und rannte weiter. Was kümmerten sie schon die erstaunten Gesichter der Wachen, oder die Dienerin, die sie auf dem Hof anrempelte?

Auf der Wendeltreppe raste ihr Herz, schlug wie ein Hammer gegen ihre Rippen. Sie keuchte, schluchzte, es war alles dasselbe. Die dunkle Stille der Archive verschluckte sie wie ein warmer Teich. Ein geborgener Ort, an dem sie Zuflucht suchen konnte. Sie wünschte sich nie wieder auftauchen zu müssen.

In einem Winkel lag ein abgewetzter Teppich auf dem Boden. Fadenscheinig an manchen Stellen. Hier rollte sie sich zusammen. Tränen liefen ihr über das Gesicht. Ihr war übel. Sie hatte Seitenstechen. Doch etwas in ihrer Brust schmerzte noch viel mehr.

Wie konnte das Schicksal so grausam sein? Gab es Dinge, die sich beständig wiederholten? Wieder und immer wieder? Wie hatte ihre Urgroßmutter das ausgehalten? Woher all die Kraft genommen? Die Kraft weiterzumachen nachdem sie alles verloren hatte.

Katharina hatte Cirion geliebt. So sehr, dass sie bereit gewesen war seinen Hass auf sich zu ziehen um ihn vor sich selbst zu retten. Es ging nicht. Sie konnte nicht annähernd nachempfinden, wie Katharina sich in diesem Moment gefühlt haben musste. Was sagte das über sie? Sie weinte immer noch. Der Stoff unter ihrer Wange roch leicht nach Moder.

Hatte Katharina es geschafft Cirion zu vergessen? War sie niemals in Versuchung geraten, den Trank zu benutzen? Auch später nicht, in den schlimmen Zeiten? Hatte sie die Luftschutzsirenen gehört und an den Mann gedacht, den sie hier zurückgelassen hatte? Ob er ihr jemals verziehen hätte? Ihre Urgroßmutter hatte es nie herausgefunden. Stand ihr selbst das gleiche bevor? In ihrer Vorstellung sah Cirion aus wie Faramir.

Schritte näherten sich. Es war ihr gleichgültig. Hoffentlich war Meister Saelon wenigstens klug genug sie in Ruhe zu lassen. Ihr Kopf dröhnte.

„Lilith." Es war nicht Meister Saelon. Faramir sah auf sie herunter, einen dicken Folianten unter dem Arm. Er wirkte ehrlich bestürzt. In Windeseile legte er das Buch beiseite und zog sie auf die Füße. Flüchtig spürte sie seine Hand auf ihrer nassen Wange. Dann trat er schnell einen Schritt zurück. Er suchte nach Worten. „Das mit deiner Urgroßmutter…" Er schüttelte den Kopf. Zum ersten Mal sah er wirklich unglücklich aus.

Lilith war noch viel zu aufgewühlt um es zu beachten. „Sie hat ihn verraten", krächzte sie, ihre Stimme noch ganz belegt. „Ich habe nur geschwiegen. Ist das so viel schlimmer?"

Sie wartete nicht auf seine Antwort. Diesmal folgte ihr niemand.

ooo

_Na, habt ihr nicht auch seit dem ersten Kapitel darauf gewartet?_

_Jetzt gibt's zur Belohnung einen Sherry._

_Und falls ihr mich nächste Woche vermisst: Ich bin auf dem Summer Breeze *g*_


	39. Versammelt

_So, da bin ich wieder. Summerbreeze war super toll und super anstrengend. Und wie GEIL ist es eigentlich, bei Primordial in der ersten Reihe zu stehen?_

_Lange Rede, kurzer Sinn: Weiter geht's._

**38. Versammelt**

Drei Tage später legte Lilith unwillig ihren Federkiel beiseite. Ein hässlicher Tintenfleck glitzerte auf dem weißen Papier wie eine Wunde. Nicht der erste und ganz sicher auch nicht der letzte. Ob das Tintenfass wohl ein gutes Fluggeschoss abgeben würde? Sie versuchte es erst gar nicht. Stattdessen seufzte sie.

Meister Saelon ihr gegenüber runzelte die Stirn. „Ihr müsst die Feder sorgfältiger abstreifen", riet er ihr zum gefühlt hundertsten Male.

„Ich werde sie gleich zerbrechen und zum Fenster hinauswerfen", gab Lilith ärgerlich zurück. Wie oft hatte sie sich in den letzten Stunden einen Kugelschreiber gewünscht? Oder wenigstens einen Füller. Stattdessen gab es dieses vermaledeite Ding, das mit einem Messer angespitzt werden musste. Beim ersten Mal hätte sie sich beinahe in den Finger geschnitten.

„Wenn es Euch derart zuwider ist, sagt es ruhig. Es gibt Schreiber für diese Arbeiten."

„Dann geht Ihr doch zum Truchsess und verlangt nach einem."

Saelon hob nur die Augenbrauen. Ein Labyrinth aus Fältchen überzog sein Gesicht. Normalerweise hätte er zweifellos eine Bemerkung über mangelnden Respekt fallen lassen. Heute schwieg er. Die warme Aprilsonne schien ihn außergewöhnlich milde zu stimmen.

Missmutig verschränkte Lilith die Arme vor der Brust und blickte prüfend auf das Schriftstück vor ihr hinunter. „Es ergibt sowieso keinen Sinn. Ich verstehe nicht einmal die Hälfte davon."

„Dafür kann auch die Feder nichts", bemerkte der Archivar spitz.

Vielleicht sollte ihr nächster Tintenspritzer zufällig in seine Richtung gehen. Er würde sich bestimmt gut auf seiner Glatze machen. Sie entschied sich dagegen. Eigentlich musste sie Meister Saelon dankbar sein. Er hatte ihre Schwangerschaft nie auch nur mit einem Wort erwähnt, keine einzige Frage gestellt. Ziemlich sicher hatte er die kurze Szene zwischen Faramir und ihr hier im Archiv ebenfalls mitbekommen. Er schwieg auch dazu.

„Ich bin nicht dumm. Manche Sätze sind einfach vollkommener Schwachsinn. Seid Ihr sicher, dass die Übersetzung stimmt?"

„Sie ist besser als Eure grauenvolle Aussprache." Jetzt hatte sie es doch geschafft ihn zu verärgern. „Ihr braucht einen besseren Übersetzer? Dann geht Ihr doch zum Truchsess und verlangt nach einem." Er stemmte sich ächzend in die Höhe und schlurfte davon. Sie hörte nur noch sein entrüstetes Gemurmel. „Schwachsinn", stach deutlich daraus hervor.

Lilith atmete ein paar Mal tief ein und aus. Was für ein sturer alter Dickkopf. Aber sie brauchte ihn. Wie immer musste sie klein beigeben. Sie stand auf.

„Meister Saelon, wartet." Zum Glück konnte sie ihn jederzeit einholen. „Ihr habt Recht. Meine Aussprache ist grauenvoll. Ich kann kein Sindarin." Immerhin blieb er stehen und hörte ihr zu. Nach der Helligkeit der Schreibkammer war sie fast blind zwischen den hohen Regalen. „Könnten wir vielleicht noch einmal die Wörter durchgehen, die ganz merkwürdig klingen? Ich wäre Euch sehr dankbar. Bitte."

Er blinzelte ins Halbdunkel. „Daran werden wir auch arbeiten müssen."

„Woran?" Seine Gedankengänge verwirrten sie bisweilen. Immerhin hatte er nicht abgelehnt.

„An Eurem Sindarin. Ohne diese Sprache werdet Ihr in den Archiven nicht weit kommen."

„Aber…"

Er schnitt ihr mit einer ungeduldigen Geste das Wort ab. „Kein aber. Und jetzt zurück an die Arbeit. Diese Abschrift sollte fertig sein bevor der König ankommt. Und diesmal bleiben Euch nicht tausend Jahre dafür."

Gehorsam folgte sie ihm zurück ins Schreibzimmer. Sie sah einen ausgedehnten Vortrag über die Besonderheiten des Sindarin auf sich zukommen. Sie brachte es nicht übers Herz ihn daran zu erinnern. Daran, dass sie nicht bleiben würde. Nicht lange genug jedenfalls um sein Lehrling zu werden. Ein dutzendmal hatte sie es ihm schon gesagt. Er ignorierte es. Vergaß es absichtlich. Höchstwahrscheinlich. Der alte Mann hatte es sich in den Kopf gesetzt. Sie sollte alles von ihm lernen. Und nichts konnte ihn davon abbringen. Dabei hätte er sie noch vor einem Monat am liebsten aus den Archiven geworfen. Eigentlich sollte sie sich darüber freuen. Und doch…

Und doch tat es ihr auch weh. Auf eine seltsame Art und Weise.

„Ihr habt doch wohl nicht ernsthaft geglaubt, diesen Trank ganz allein zusammenbrauen zu können?", meinte er und ließ sich bedächtig auf seinem Stuhl nieder.

„Ich weiß nicht." So genau hatte Lilith noch nicht darüber nachgedacht. „Meine Urgroßmutter hat es schließlich auch geschafft."

Saelon verzog spöttisch den Mund. „Allein? Ohne Erfahrung? Wie oft habt Ihr so etwas schon gemacht?"

„Nie", gab Lilith leise zu. Sie zog die Feder zwischen ihren Fingern hindurch. Es kitzelte. Plötzlich sah das Schreibgerät bei weitem nicht mehr so feindselig aus. Ein lächerlich kleines Problem.

„Eben. Ich an Eurer Stelle würde erst gar nicht damit anfangen."

„Aber wen könnte ich denn um Hilfe bitten?"

„Wenn Ihr das nicht wisst, seid Ihr so dumm, dass Euch ohnehin nicht zu helfen ist."

Lilith wollte schon etwas Ärgerliches erwidern, als sie es plötzlich verstand. Sie klappte ihren Mund wieder zu.

„Gandalf."

Saelon grinste.

ooo

Die nächsten Tage hielten jedoch noch ganz andere Überraschungen für Lilith bereit.

„Ein Haus?", wiederholte sie ungläubig und starrte den Mann vor ihr zweifelnd an. Sie musste sich verhört haben.

„Ganz recht." Ihr Gegenüber, ein großer breitschultriger Kerl in der schwarzen Tracht des Turms, trat unbehaglich von einem Fuß auf den anderen. Womöglich störten ihn Meister Saelons feindselige Blicke. „Der Bote des Königs brachte die Anweisung. Es sind Quartiere herzurichten für seine Ehrengäste. Die, welche mit ihm aus dem Norden kamen. Vier Halblinge, heißt es. Außerdem ein Zwerg und…"

„Ein Elb", vervollständigte Lilith die Aufzählung. „Und Gandalf. Oder Mithrandir, wie ihn die Leute hier nennen."

Der Diener nickte. Er hatte die breiten Hände eines Handwerkers.

„Und ich soll helfen, ein geeignetes Haus für sie auszusuchen?" Klang das eigentlich nur in ihren eigenen Ohren komisch?

„Aussuchen und einrichten", bestätigte er. „Ihr seid mit ihnen unterwegs gewesen und kennt sie am besten."

Lilith unterdrückte ein Seufzen. „Diese Idee kommt direkt vom Truchsess", stellte sie fest. Keine Frage.

Er nickte trotzdem. „Ihr könnt ebenfalls dort einziehen wenn Ihr möchtet."

Ja, das sah Faramir ähnlich. Aber was bedeutete es? Eine indirekte Entschuldigung? Eine Entschädigung? Wofür?

„Was meint Ihr?", wandte sie sich an Meister Saelon. Irgendetwas in ihr sträubte sich dagegen, die sichere Höhle der Archive zu verlassen. „Könntet Ihr mich für ein paar Tage entbehren?"

Der Archivar hob ergeben die Hände. „Wer bin ich, mich dem Truchsess in den Weg zu stellen? Die Abschrift ist fertig. Alles Übrige kann warten."

Also keine Rettung von seiner Seite. Der Diener wirkte merklich erleichtert.

„Gehen wir."

Lilith folgte ihm stumm.

„Aber kommt zurück sobald Ihr könnt", rief Saelon ihr noch hinterher. „Ich werde ganz sicher keine Bücher über die verfluchten Stufen dieser Festung schleppen.

Lilith schmunzelte.

Es erwies sich als erstaunlich schwierig, das richtige Haus zu finden. Drei Tage lang waren sie in den Straßen der Stadt unterwegs. Lilith und zwei Diener des weißen Turms.

Einer davon musste der Sohn eines Baumeisters sein. Er erkannte auf einen Blick, ob ein Haus zu zerstört war, um es in der kurzen Zeit wieder herzurichten. Niemand kam auf die Idee sein Urteil anzuzweifeln.

Der andere, schmal und flink mit glitzernden dunklen Augen, kannte jeden Winkel Minas Tiriths wie seine Westentasche. Und nicht nur die Straßen, Gassen und Hinterhöfe sondern auch die Menschen, die darin wohnten. Lilith lernte Bäcker, Maurer, Waffenschmiede und Marktweiber kennen. Außerdem erfuhr sie, wo es das beste Bier und die widerlichsten Pasteten gab.

Die beiden behandelten sie immer außergewöhnlich höflich, bestanden alle drei Stunden spätestens auf eine Ruhepause und zauberten immer von irgendwo einen Apfel oder einen Becher mit Milch hervor. Manchmal ging Lilith diese Fürsorglichkeit gehörig auf die Nerven. Anmerken ließ sie es sich nicht. Sie war ziemlich sicher, von wem die beiden ihre Anordnungen erhalten hatten.

Das Haus, das sie schließlich aussuchten, stand im fünften Ring der Stadt. Wie nahezu jedes Gebäude in Minas Tirith war es aus blassem weißem Stein erbaut. Obwohl es bereits etliche Jahre leerstand fanden sich kaum Zeichen des Verfalls. Staub, Spinnweben und bröckelnden Putz gab es hingegen im Übermaß. Eine Tür brach unter Liliths Hand in Stücke. Moder hatte sich in alles Holz eingenistet. Nichts jedoch, was sich innerhalb weniger Wochen nicht beseitigen lassen würde.

Ansonsten schien es ideal. Es hatte genügend kleine Zimmer im Erdgeschoss um die vier Hobbits und Gimli bequem unterzubringen. Lilith hatte sich an Sams Höhenangst und an die vielen Erzählungen aus dem Auenland erinnert. Hobbits bauten ihre Häuser möglichst in Hänge hinein. Zumindest aber fühlten sie sich nahe am Erdboden wohl. Aus Gimlis Unbehagen in der Nacht auf dem Flett in Lothlorien schloss sie, dass es Zwergen wohl ähnlich ging.

Im oberen Stockwerk gab es hohe Räume mit Balkonen für Gandalf und Legolas. Für sich selbst wählte sie ein Eckzimmer mit einer schiefen Wand und einem geschwungenen Fenster zum Innenhof. Dort wuchs ein Baum, den Lilith nicht kannte. An seinen Zweigen gingen gerade die ersten weißen Blüten auf.

Überhaupt war es vor allem der Innenhof, der das Haus so schön machte. In einer Ecke klammerte sich eine Kletterrose an die Auswand und die Mauer des sechsten Rings, die die vierte Seite des Hofs bildete, war über und über mit dunklem Efeu bewachsen. Klein, beschirmt und friedlich. Ein vermooster Brunnen kam unter dem trockenen Laub mehrerer Jahre zum Vorschein. Lilith legte eine Hand auf den kühlen Stein und stellte sich vor, wie es wäre an einem warmen Abend hier zu sitzen und dem Wasser zu lauschen.

„Dieses Haus oder keines", entschied sie. Ihre beiden Begleiter nickten nur.

ooo

Der April ging ins Land und Lilith konnte sich nicht über Langeweile beklagen. Wenn sie von Saelon nicht Unterricht im Umgang mit alten Schriften oder in Sindarin erhielt, brachte und holte sie Bücher, half dabei, das Haus für die Gefährten herzurichten oder besuchte Morwen in den Häusern der Heilung. Die Heilerin bestand darauf, sie alle zwei Tage zu sehen. Falls Lilith es vergaß oder schlicht und ergreifend zu müde war, stand Morwen einfach vor ihrer Tür im Gästehaus.

„Mithrandir hat mir ein Versprechen abgenommen", sagte sie eines Abends. Lilith hatte sie nicht unbedingt enthusiastisch begrüßt. „Ich habe nicht vor ihn zu enttäuschen."

Manchmal fragte Lilith sich, ob nicht noch eine andere Absicht dahinter steckte. Die, sie keinen klaren Gedanken fassen zu lassen. Sie abzulenken. Sie beschäftigt zu halten. Keine Zeit für Liebeskummer oder Verzweiflung. Keine Zeit sich Sorgen zu machen. Über die bange Frage nachzudenken, was aus ihr werden sollte. Aus ihr und dem Kind.

Ihr Bauch kam ihr alle paar Tage dicker vor. Vielleicht bildete sie es sich nur ein, doch als der April sich langsam seinem Ende zuneigte konnte sie es nicht mehr leugnen. Die seitlichen Schnürungen ihres Kleides gingen nicht mehr so weit zu wie vorher. Auch über der Brust. Es hätte schon deutlich weitere Kleidung gebraucht um es zu verstecken. Auffällig war es immer noch nicht aber eindeutig.

Und langsam begann sie sich auch zu wundern. Was für ein neues Leben wuchs da in ihr heran? Wie würde es aussehen? Wie sein? War es ein Junge oder ein Mädchen? Und hatte es nicht etwas Besseres verdient als ihre ständige Ungewissheit?

Denn es gab trotzdem Momente, in denen sie allein war. In denen weder die Archive noch Möbel in Hobbitgröße ihre Aufmerksamkeit erforderten. Wenn selbst Morwen sie in Ruhe ließ. In diesen Momenten fühlte sie sich einsam. Ein losgerissenes Boot auf hoher See. Sie konnte nicht hierbleiben doch gleichzeitig fürchtete sie sich vor zu Hause. Sie fragte sich ungeduldig, wie lange Gandalf wohl für den Trank brauchen würde und bedauerte es zugleich, die Archive zurücklassen zu müssen. Inzwischen konnte sie die Tengwar einigermaßen flüssig lesen.

Und wenn sie es wieder einmal einen ganzen Tag lang erfolgreich geschafft hatte nicht an Faramir zu denken, dann träumte sie von ihm. In ihren Träumen kam er zu ihr und liebte sie wie in der einen Nacht bevor alles anders geworden war. Er wartete auf sie in den Archiven. Oder er stand einfach hinter ihr an der Mauer und legte seine Arme um sie. Lilith hasste diese Träume. Lilith wartete auf sie. An den Tagen danach arbeitete sie nur umso versessener. So sehr, dass sogar Meister Saelon stirnrunzelnd den Kopf schüttelte.

Von Faramir selbst sah sie in dieser Zeit kaum etwas. Wenn sie ihm zufällig begegnete, war er nie allein. Eine Traube aus Beamten, Dienern und Soldaten umgab ihn bei jedem Schritt. Er sah so aus, als würde er ununterbrochen arbeiten und kaum schlafen. Stets nickte er ihr zu, wenn er sie bemerkte. Lilith erwiderte dann den Gruß, tat jedoch so als hätte sie anderswo etwas äußerst dringendes zu erledigen. Ertappte sie sich dabei, im hinterher zu blicken, ärgerte sie sich.

Überhaupt wurde der Weg durch die Straßen der Stadt immer beschwerlicher. Jede Stunde strömten Neuankömmlinge durch das zerstörte Tor. Bald stand kein Haus mehr leer und sei es auch noch so verfallen. Karren quälten sich die steile Straße durch die Ringe hinauf und aus allen Winkeln Minas Tiriths tönte plötzlich Musik. Die zerbrechlichen Klänge von Harfen wie sanfte Regenschauer. Klare Flötenmelodien und Gesang. Wenn Aragon sich noch lange Zeit ließ, würde die Stadt an schierer Vorfreude ersticken.

Dann wurden eines Morgens Segel auf dem Anduin gesichtet. Vom Schreibzimmer aus konnte Lilith sie beobachten. Winzige Flecken wie Schatten gegen das silberne Glitzern des Flusses. Sie schwärmten von Norden nach Osgiliath.

An diesem Abend zog sie in das frisch eingerichtete Haus. Noch kam es ihr leer und groß vor, doch in zwei Tagen würde sich das ändern. Ihr Platz im Gästehaus war belegt noch bevor sie mit ihren wenigen Habseligkeiten zur Tür hinaus war. Sie trauerte dem Zimmer nicht nach. Wenn nur die Erinnerungen ebenfalls dortbleiben würden.

In der Dämmerung inspizierte sie ihr neues Zuhause von oben bis unten. Ihre Schritte hallten seltsam laut auf den Steinfließen im Erdgeschoss. Alles sah aus wie sie es sich vorgestellt hatte. Die Zimmer für die Hobbits gemütlich mit bequemen Betten und Sesseln. Legolas Raum hell und luftig mit dem Schattenspiel der Blätter vorm Balkon. Der Brunnen im Innenhof plätscherte wieder.

Ob sie ihre kleine Studentenwohnung inzwischen aufgelöst hatten? All ihre Bücher und Möbel in Kisten verstaut? Ob sie jede Hoffnung aufgegeben hatten, sie jemals wieder zu sehen? Lilith schluckte schwer und kämpfte mit den Tränen. Bald, versprach sie sich. Bald würd sie wieder zu Hause sein. Dort, wo sie hingehörte. Bei Menschen, die sie liebten. Alles würde gut werden. Wie oft sie das wohl wiederholen musste bis sie es glaubte?

Am nächsten Tag erreichte die Aufregung ihren Höhepunkt. Die meisten taten nicht einmal mehr so als würden sie arbeiten. Alles drängte sich auf den Mauern, den Zinnen und Erkern. Das Heer des Westens zog über die Felder des Pelennor. Vom Garten der Häuser der Heilung aus wirkte es wie ein Haufen bunter Ameisen. Bergil stand bei Morwen und ihr und erklärte jedem, der es hören wollte, welche Gruppen die Reiter aus Rohan seien. Welches die Truppen aus Gondor und bei welcher Abteilung Fußsoldaten sein Vater zu finden sei. Der besten selbstverständlich.

Zelte wurden im Abendlicht unter den Mauern der Stadt aufgestellt. Selbst aus der Entfernung konnte Lilith das riesige schwarze Banner mit dem weißen Baum und der Krone darüber erkennen. Die sieben Sterne glitzerten. Dort also wartete Aragorn auf den Morgen um endgültig sein Erbe anzutreten. Lilith konnte es sich immer noch nicht so recht vorstellen. Minas Tirith und sie selbst schliefen unruhig in dieser Nacht.

Noch im Morgengrauen schreckte sie auf. Etwas hatte sie geweckt. Schritte. Einen kurzen Moment lang schoss ihr der Gedanke an Galdriels Dolch durch den Kopf. Fast unerreichbar lag er auf dem Grund der kleinen Truhe an der Wand. Unter ihren Kleidern. Dann klopfte es. Zaghaft, fast entschuldigend.

Liliths Herz schlug ihr immer noch bis zum Hals, als sie längst begriffen hatte, dass ihr keine Gefahr drohte. Nicht von dem jungen Dienstmädchen an ihrer Tür und auch nicht von den anderen. Sie wollten nur sicherstellen, dass alles für die Gäste des Königs bereit war. Lilith hörte das Kratzen von Besen, das Scharren von Holz auf Stein und fröhliche Stimmen. Niemand würde an diesem Tag traurig oder nachdenklich sein.

Das Mädchen, es konnte kaum älter als 14 Jahre alt sein, half ihr beim Anziehen ihres zweiten neuen Kleides. Der weinrote Stoff glitt steif und kühl über ihre Haut. Sie fühlte sich seltsam eingeengt. Wie sollte sie mit diesen schweren Röcken auch nur drei Schritte machen ohne zu stolpern oder auf den Saum zu treten? Sehnsüchtig betrachtete sie ihr beiges Kleid in der aufgeklappten Truhe. Schon jetzt wünschte sie es sich zurück. Doch es nützte nichts. Sie hatte das rote Kleid extra für diesen Tag bekommen, also würde sie es auch tragen. Wie unwohl sie sich darin auch fühlen mochte.

Außerdem sah das Dienstmädchen nicht so aus, als würde es einen eventuellen Rückzieher mitmachen. Es berührte immer wieder den Taft mit den Fingerspitzen und gab kleine bewundernde Laute von sich. Kurzerhand nahm sie Lilith auch den Kamm weg und bestand darauf, sie selbst zu frisieren. Lilith runzelte die Stirn, ließ es jedoch geschehen.

Noch währenddessen platzte Bergil herein. Seine Augen leuchteten. Ein erster heller Fleck prangte bereits auf seinem dunkelblauen Ärmel. Er hatte einen Jungen von etwa sieben Jahren im Schlepptau.

„Morwen lässt fragen, ob Ihr mit ihr und ihrer Familie hinunter gehen möchtet." Die ganze Zeremonie sollte unter freiem Himmel vor den Toren stattfinden.

Lilith verneinte. „Ich habe Meister Saelon versprochen ihn abzuholen." Ziemlich sicher ging es ihm dabei eher um eine mögliche Stütze als um ihre Gesellschaft. Für den alten Mann mochte es ein langer Weg sein. „Aber sag ihr danke für das Angebot."

Der kleine Junge zupfte an Bergils Ärmel. „Kommst du nun endlich? Mutter wartet. Wir werden keinen guten Platz mehr bekommen."

Bergil verzog das Gesicht. „Mein kleiner Bruder", erklärte er entschuldigend. „Bis später." Damit war er verschwunden.

Mit kunstvoll hochgesteckten Haaren verließ Lilith eine Weile danach ihr Zimmer. Vor dem Spiegel im Flur blieb sie stehen. Eine Fremde blickte ihr entgegen. Eine Fremde, die fast wie eine Prinzessin aus einem Märchen aussah. Eine schwangere Prinzessin. Lilith seufzte. Die Frau im Spiegel tat es ihr gleich.

Draußen tasteten sich die ersten Sonnenstrahlen über den Himmel. Sie verwandelten weiß in golden und rosenfarben, Schatten in schwarz und pflaumenblau. Die ganze Stadt war schon auf den Beinen. Es duftete nach frisch gebackenem Brot und Blüten. Viele trugen Blumen im Haar oder in den Händen. Dazwischen der scharfe Geruch nach Pferdeäpfeln. Das Klappern von Hufen. Gedränge, wenn die Menge zurückwich um vorbeireitenden hohen Damen und Herren Platz zu machen. Ein Meer aus buntem Stoff und lachenden Gesichtern wogte durch die Straßen. Und Lilith war in die falsche Richtung unterwegs.

Sie schwamm gegen den Strom, bergauf, sich eng an den Häusern haltend, das Archiv und Saelons kleine Wohnung daneben immer als Ziel vor Augen. Was für einen Höllenlärm alle veranstalteten! Dabei hatte die Feier noch nicht einmal begonnen. Endlich im Treppenhaus angelangt, musste sie erst einmal verschnaufen.

„Na endlich", lautete Saelons mürrische Begrüßung. „Ich dachte schon, Ihr hättet mich vergessen." Um den Anlass entsprechend zu würdigen trug er etwas, das wohl sein bestes Gewand sein musste. Es war dunkelblau, mit bronzenen Fäden bestickt und hatte eindeutig schon bessere Tage gesehen. Als er an ihr vorbeiging roch es ein wenig nach Dachboden. Um den sehnigen Hals des Archivars baumelte ein silberner Anhänger an einer schmalen Kette. Ein aufgeschlagenes Buch mit einer Feder darauf. Das Zeichen seines Amtes.

„Kommt Ihr, oder wollt Ihr den wichtigsten Augenblick in Gondors Geschichte nach tausend Jahren verpassen?"

Darauf gab Lilith lieber keine Antwort. Selbst im Schlaf hätte sie ihn überholen können. Zusammen mussten sie ein lustiges Paar abgeben: Der verhutzelte Archivar und seine junge schwangere Gehilfin. Heute schenkte ihnen kaum jemand einen zweiten Blick. Genügend Großväter humpelten auf junge Schultern gestützt den Berg hinunter.

Im dritten Ring griff Saelon zum ersten Mal nach ihrem Arm. Er hatte eine vereinzelte Stufe übersehen und war ins Leere getreten. Danach bestand sie darauf ihn zu führen. Sie hielt seine Hand auf ihrem Arm fest und duldete keinen Widerspruch.

„Wollt Ihr Euch den Hals brechen? Vor dem wichtigsten Ereignis seit tausend Jahren?"

Widerwillig gab er nach. Allerdings murmelte er noch eine ganze Weile ärgerlich vor sich hin. Lilith überhörte es. Wann hatte sie eigentlich begonnen den alten Griesgram zu mögen? Die Haut auf seinen knochigen Fingern fühlte sich kühl und trocken an. Wie das Pergament, dem er sein ganzes Leben gewidmet hatte. Wie alt war Meister Saelon? Neunzig? Mindestens. Hundert Jahre hätten sie nicht überrascht. So viel Wissen und Erfahrung verpackt in so einer gebrechlichen Hülle. Plötzlich hatte sie das Gefühl etwas ungemein Kostbares durch die Straßen zu bugsieren. Etwas, das allzu leicht kaputt gehen konnte.

Sie atmete erleichtert auf, als sie das Gedränge am Stadttor hinter sich gelassen hatten. In einem Pulk von Schaulustigen hielt sie kurz an.

„Nein, nicht hier", protestierte Meister Saelon. „Dort vorne ist mein Platz." Er gestikulierte in die angegeben Richtung.

Lilith seufzte. Unter vielen Entschuldigungen bahnte sie ihnen einen Weg durch die Menge. Erstaunlicherweise machten die meisten von selbst Platz. Vielleicht half auch Saelons drohender Blick. Er schützte sie allerdings nicht vor dem einen oder anderen Ellenbogen. Irgendjemand drückte ihr im Vorbeigehen einen Blumenkranz aufs Haar. Schließlich standen sie ganz vorne, in einer Reihe mit verschiedenen Würdenträgern. Lilith fühlte sich alles andere als wohl. Vor allem, weil nur drei Menschen sie von dem Ratsherren trennten, der sie so schamlos mit den Augen ausgezogen hatte.

Direkt vor ihnen lag ein bemalter Schlagbaum über der Straße nach Osgiliath. Zwei Wächter hatten daneben Aufstellung bezogen. Bei ihnen warteten auch Faramir und ein weißhaariger Mann mit einer beschlagenen Kiste neben sich. Aus dem Zeltlager des Heeres, weniger als einen Kilometer entfernt, näherte sich ein gewaltiger Menschenzug.

Von dem, was sich in der nächsten halben Stunde vor ihren Augen abspielte blieben Lilith später nur Bruchstücke in Erinnerung. Vielleicht verstand sie es auch nicht wirklich. Da war Aragorn, der plötzlich so anders aussah als auf ihrer Reise nach Süden. In seinem Gesicht jedoch entdeckte sie noch genügend von dem Waldläufer, der sie nach Lothlorien geführt hatte. Lilith blinzelte und schüttelte den Kopf. Beinahe hätte sie ihn für einen Fremden halten können, diesen hochgewachsenen Mann in dem weißen Umhang. Ein grüner Stein schimmerte auf seiner Brust und ein schmaler Silberreif lag auf seinem dunklen Haar. Dann entdeckte sie Gandalf, Bart, Haar und Gewand leuchtend in der Sonne. Und neben ihm vier kleine Gestalten, wie Kinder zwischen all den prächtigen Kriegern. Pippin und Merry in ihren neuen Uniformen. Der eine schwarz, der andere grün. Und Frodo und Sam. Sie machten einen verlorenen Eindruck. Obwohl sie glücklich aussahen.

Für immer würde sie sich daran erinnern, wie Faramir vor Aragorn niederkniete. „Der letzte Truchsess von Gondor bittet um Erlaubnis, sein Amt zu übergeben." Wie klar und ruhig seine Stimme dabei klang. Wieder dieser kleine Stich in ihrer Brust. Ob er jemals verschwinden würde? Falls irgendjemand noch Zweifel an Aragorns rechtmäßigem Anspruch gehabt hatte, waren sie hiermit ausgeräumt. Vor keinem anderen Mann würde Faramir knien.

Von dem, was anschließend gesprochen wurde bekam Lilith nur die Hälfte mit. Eine Unzahl von Namen wurde Aragorn gegeben und alles gipfelte in einer blitzenden Krone, die Gandalf ihm aufs Haupt setzte. Eine Krone fast wie ein Helm mit Perlen und den Schwingen weißer Seevögel an den Seiten.

„Das Wahrzeichen der Könige, die über das Meer gekommen sind", flüsterte Saelon neben ihr ergriffen. „Elendil war der erste von ihnen. Eärnur der letzte."

Lilith musste zugeben, dass es eindrucksvoll war. Selbst sie, die von solchen Dingen nicht gänzlich überzeugt war, hielt kurz die Luft an. Endlich begriff sie es. Und sie hatte diesen Mann angelogen und später an seiner Brust geweint. Ohne ihn stände sie nicht hier. Er hatte sie aus den Schatten zurückgeholt.

Ein Tusch aus silbernen Trompeten riss Lilith aus ihren Gedanken. Der Schlagbaum wurde geöffnet und Aragorn, nein, König Elessar betrat endlich offiziell die Hauptstadt seines Reiches. Jubel brandete auf. Lieder. Blumen wurden gestreut, Flöten geblasen. Um sie herum entstand Unruhe. Alle wollten der königlichen Prozession folgen. Meister Saelon ergriff abermals Liliths Arm. Wenigstens diesen falschen Stolz hatte er abgelegt.

Im Vorbeigehen winkten Pippin und Merry ihr zu. Sie grinsten. Sam entdeckte sie ebenfalls und machte große Augen. Dann winkte auch er. Ein wenig zaghaft.

„Gut, dich wieder auf den Beinen zu sehen, Mädchen", übertönte eine tiefe Stimme den allgemeinen Lärm. Feuerrot leuchtete Gimlis Bart im Sonnenlicht. „Gut siehst du aus. Ich muss wohl mit niemandem ein ernstes Wörtchen reden."

„Dabei hatte er sich gerade darauf so gefreut", bemerkte Legolas hinter ihm.

Lilith schmunzelte. „Meister Saelon, darf ich Euch zwei meiner Weggefährten vorstellen? Gimli, Gloins Sohn vom einsamen Berg und Legolas aus Düsterwald. Gimli, Legolas, das ist Meister Saelon, Archivar des weißen Turms."

Gimli deutete eine Verbeugung an. Saelons Augen, sonst meist zusammengekniffen, richteten sich überrascht auf Legolas. Er senkte den Kopf und sagte eine paar Worte, die Lilith als Sindarin erkannte. Legolas nickte und antwortete in der gleichen Sprache.

„Es ist mir eine Ehre, einen der Gelehrten dieser Stadt zu treffen", fügte er noch hinzu. Saelon errötete.

Irgendjemand rief ihren Namen. Lilith wandte sich um und sah Eowyn. Auch sie hatte sich dem Anlass entsprechend gekleidet, schneeweiß mit einem goldenen Gürtel. Mit der Sonne im Rücken blendete sie beinahe. Gimli und Legolas machten ihr höflich Platz.

Zu Liliths Überraschung umarmte Eowyn sie wie eine Schwester. Ihre offenen Haare rochen nach Wind und frisch gemähtem Gras.

Eowyn lächelte. „Ich gebe es ja nicht gerne zu, aber ich bin froh, dass ich auf Euch gehört habe. Ihr hattet völlig Recht."

„Das freut mich." Es erleichterte Lilith ungemein. Oft hatte sie sich bang gefragt, wie es der anderen in Ithilien ergehen mochte.

„Herrin, mit Verlaub…" Ein breitschultriger Krieger rückte unbehaglich seinen grünen Umhang zurecht. Mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen sah er zur Stadt hinüber. „Ich möchte Euch nur ungern unterbrechen aber Euer Bruder…"

„Mein Bruder braucht mich, das stimmt. Aber nicht heute. Er wird einen Tag ohne meinen Rat auskommen müssen."

Der Mann wich vor ihrem bestimmten Tonfall nicht zurück. Sein Gesicht blieb unbewegt. Im Gegensatz zu den meisten Rohirrim war er nicht blond. Haar und Bart schimmerten kupferfarben. „Darf ich Euch trotzdem daran erinnern, dass…"

Eowyn brachte ihn mit einer Handbewegung zum Schweigen. Dann wandte sie sich wieder an Lilith. „Joafred hat nicht Unrecht. Wir sollten uns auf den Weg machen. Seid Ihr ebenfalls zu dem Fest in der großen Halle eingeladen?"

Unsicher zupfte Lilith eine Blume aus dem Kranz auf ihrem Kopf. „Ich weiß nicht. Außerdem muss ich wirklich Meister Saelon begleiten."

„Mein Platz ist bei den Ratsherren und diesen anderen aufgeblasenen Wichtigtuern", mischte der Archivar sich ein. „Selbstverständlich in der großen Halle."

Eowyn nickte. „Gut. Dann kommt. Falls man Euch vergessen hat, sollt Ihr bei mir sitzen. Das ist das mindeste, was ich für Euch tun kann."

Was blieb Lilith anderes übrig, als sich zu bedanken und ihr zu folgen? Wegen Meister Saelon kamen sie nur langsam voran. Gimli und Legolas entschuldigten sich und gingen voraus. Sie würden sich später ohnehin wiedersehen. Nach nur drei Schritten hatte die Menge das ungleiche Freundespaar verschluckt.

Minas Tirith hatte sich in ein einziges riesiges Straßenfest verwandelt, für das niemand eine Einladung brauchte. Es wurde gelacht, gesungen und an einigen Orten auch getanzt. Aus allen Gassen roch es nach Essen. Kinder drängelten sich schreiend durch die Massen. Familienväter wurden stürmisch umarmt, Brüder begrüßt und Söhne geküsst. Heute war keine Zeit um die zu trauern, die nicht zurückkommen würden. Die ihr Leben vor den Toren Mordors gelassen hatten. Heute galten alle Gedanken der Freude am Leben. Den Krieg überstanden zu haben. Der Beginn eines neuen, glorreichen Zeitalters.

In der großen Halle ging es nicht weniger fröhlich, wenn vielleicht auch nicht ganz so ausgelassen zu. Lange Tafeln waren aufgestellt, Bänke und Stühle hereingetragen worden. Trotzdem fiel Liliths Blick als erstes auf die leere Stufe unter dem Thron. Sie hatten den schwarzen Sitz der Truchsesse entfernt. Einfach so. Seit Jahrhunderten war Gondor von dort aus regiert worden. Jetzt hatte er still und leise Platz gemacht für den eigentlichen Herrscher. Was Boromir wohl dazu gesagt hätte? Hätte er ebenso würdevoll wie Faramir sein Amt übergeben oder hätte er es zähneknirschend ertragen?

Trotz allem hatte Aragorn nicht auf seinem Thron Platz genommen sondern an einer erhöhten Tafel. Galdalf und König Eomer saßen bei ihm, Frodo und Sam, ein älterer Ritter aber auch Faramir. Er sah nicht unglücklich aus. Gerade wechselte er ein paar Worte mit Frodo. Lilith wandte rasch den Blick ab.

Nachdem sie Saelon einen Platz zwischen den Ratsherren und Würdenträgern gesucht hatte, kehrte sie zu Eowyn zurück. Als Schwester des Königs von Rohan saß sie nahe am Kopfende der Halle. Lilith ließ sich neben ihr nieder und versuchte die neugierigen Blicke zu ignorieren. Wie viele würden nach dem heutigen Tag, alles über sie gehört haben? Die wahren Geschichten und die Gerüchte?

„Kümmert Euch nicht darum." Konnte Eowyn etwa Gedanken lesen? Oder zeigten sich ihre Zweifel so offen? „Lasst sie gaffen. Ich bin am Hofe meines Onkels aufgewachsen. Wenn es Euch stört, dass jeder Eurer Schritte beobachtet wird, solltet ihr morgens erst gar nicht aufstehen." Sie schob Lilith einen silbernen Becher zu.

Diese schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, danke. Ich trinke keinen Wein."

„Warum?"

„Wegen des Kindes. Außerdem wird mir seitdem immer übel davon."

Eowyn runzelt die Stirn. „In meinem Land trinken die Frauen Honigwein um ihre Kinder stark und furchtlos zu machen. Vielleicht haben sie hier etwas Ähnliches." Sie winkte einem der Diener.

„Nein, danke, wirklich nicht. Ein wenig Furcht wird meinem Kind bestimmt nicht schaden."

Eowyn lachte kurz. „Nicht, wenn man den Vater bedenkt."

Lilith lächelte gequält.

„Meridoc erzählte mir, ihr hättet in Ithilien einen Ork erschlagen. Eigenhändig."

„Ich habe ihn erstochen. Von hinten. Das ist nichts, worauf ich stolz bin", entgegnete Lilith. „Manchmal habe ich immer noch Albträume davon." Vor ein paar Minuten hatte die Schale mit Erdbeeren einen Meter weiter noch sehr appetitlich ausgesehen. Jetzt hatte sie keine Lust mehr darauf.

Eowyn hob die Schultern. „Das ist Krieg. Nur die Toten haben keine Albträume mehr. Beneidet Ihr sie darum?"

Darauf wusste Lilith keine Antwort. Unwillkürlich wanderte ihr Blick zu der hohen Tafel hinüber. Eowyns Bemerkung hatte sie an den Morgen in Henneth Annun erinnert. An Faramir, der besorgt an ihrem Lager saß. Sie durfte nicht zu lange darüber nachdenken. Heute war kein Tag für Verzweiflung.

„Wir sind schon zwei erbärmliche Geschöpfe, nicht wahr?" Eowyns Augen sahen in die gleiche Richtung. „Sitzen hier inmitten des größten Siegesfestes seit Menschengedenken und verschwenden unsere Aufmerksamkeit ausgerechnet an die beiden Männer, die wir nicht haben können."

„Gibt es denn andere?"

„Noch will ich sie nicht sehen." Eowyn lächelte grimmig. „Mein Volk und mein Bruder brauchen mich. Eomer mag ein guter Anführer sein, doch ich habe jahrelang unserem Onkel aufgewartet. Ich habe mehr von den Staatsgeschäften mitbekommen als er." Doch irgendwann würden sie kommen. Die Männer, die um Eowyns Hand anhalten würden. Hoffentlich hatte sie Aragorn dann vergessen. Lilith hegte den Verdacht, dass es gar nicht mehr so lange dauern würde. Nicht, wenn dieser rothaarige Joafred sie immer so bewundernd ansah wie heute.

Zum Glück fehlte es in der großen Halle nicht an Ablenkung. Sänger und Harfenspieler traten auf und Liliths Appetit kehrte erstaunlich schnell zurück. Merry und Pippin kamen zu ihnen herüber und stimmten ein zweistimmiges Trinklied an. Nach jeder Strophe mussten die Krüge besonders heftig zusammengestoßen werden. Einmal verfehlten sie einander. Pippin purzelte beinahe vom Stuhl. Danach erzählte er ihnen von seinem Kampf gegen den Troll. Lilith bewunderte ihn gebührend.

Die Sonnenstrahlen fielen schon wieder schräg durch die hohen Fenster, als Lilith zu Meister Saelon hinübersah. Der alte Mann war fast über seinem Teller eingeschlafen. Jemand sollte ihn zurück in seine Wohnung neben dem Archiv bringen. Sie stand auf und entschuldigte sich bei Eowyn.

„Meister Saelon?" Sie musste ihn dreimal ansprechen, bevor er reagierte.

„Ich habe nur gerade über etwas nachgedacht", brummte er unwirsch. „Es ist wirklich eine Schande, in welchem Zustand die Pergamente aus der Königszeit sind. Ich werde dem Herrn Elessar sehr ans Herz legen, endlich anständige Abschriften anfertigen zu lassen."

„Das ist eine wunderbare Idee. Aber vielleicht solltet Ihr damit bis morgen warten."

Saelon nickte. „Recht habt Ihr. Ich bin lange genug bei diesem Spektakel dabei gewesen." Er stemmte sich ächzend in die Höhe. „Gehen wir." Sein linker Ärmel hatte einen dunklen Weinfleck.

Draußen atmete Lilith tief ein. Es war nicht weit bis zum Archiv. Nur über den Hof und die Treppe hinauf. Danach wollte sie Morwen suchen. Sie hatte keine Lust mehr auf die große Halle. Sie gehörte nicht dorthin, ganz gleich, was Eowyn und Pippin sagten. Außerdem hatte sie für einen Tag genug von Faramir gesehen. Von einem Faramir, der zu stolz oder zu feige war um zu ihr zu kommen. Sollte sie nicht langsam aufhören darauf zu warten?

Das Fest unter freiem Himmel unterschied sich kaum von dem, das sie eben verlassen hatte. Stoisch bahnte sie sich mit Saelon im Schlepptau einen Weg.

„Lilith, wie gut, dass wir dich treffen. Ich habe schon nach dir gesucht."

War das wirklich Morwen? Ihre braunen Locken fielen ihr unbändig über die Schultern. Sie strahlte. Und neben ihr…

„Das ist Anborn. Aber ich glaube, ihr kennt euch schon."

Lilith nickte verblüfft. Sie kannte ihn wirklich. Es war der Soldat, der in Henneth Annun ihre Wunden versorgt hatte. Er hatte einen Arm um Morwens Hüften gelegt und sah nicht weniger glücklich aus als sie.

„Ich durfte mir schon Vorwürfe über dilettantische Verbände anhören", bemerkte er.

Morwen stupste ihn in die Seite. „Für jemanden, der keinerlei Ahnung hat, waren sie nicht einmal so schlecht." Sie musterte Lilith von Kopf bis Fuß. „Gut siehst du aus. Beinahe elegant."

„Ja, er hat mich hübsch angezogen, nicht wahr?" Um sie dann keines Blickes zu würdigen. Sie hasste die Bitterkeit in ihrer Stimme.

Morwen winkte ab. „Aber deswegen sind wir nicht hergekommen. Du bist eingeladen. Wenn du so lange noch hier bist, meine ich. Wir wollen so bald wie möglich heiraten."

„Aber das ist…" Lilith wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte. Sie umarmte Morwen und stammelte irgendetwas von Glückwünschen. Jetzt erinnerte sie sich wieder deutlich an jenen Abend, als sie über den Fluss nach Ithilien geblickt hatten, jede in Gedanken bei einem anderen Mann. Es schien Jahre her zu sein.

Als sie Saelon die Wendeltreppe hinaufführte, versuchte sie daraus Trost zu schöpfen. Es gab auch Geschichten, die glücklich endeten. Noch war nicht alle Hoffnung verloren. Wenigstens Morwen hatte ihren Waldläufer bekommen. Und sie?

_ooo_

_Und damit verabschiede ich mich in den Urlaub. Wie letztes Jahr werde ich natürlich auch diesmal wieder campingtaugliches Schreibgerät dabeihaben. Bis in drei Wochen mit einem oder mehreren neuen Kapiteln. Vielleicht sogar mit dem Schluss. Wer weiß?_


	40. Verheiratet

_Hallo, da bin ich wieder. Der Sturm in der letzten Urlaubsnacht hat mein Schreibheft nicht weggeblasen. Zum Glück. _

**39. Verheiratet**

Der Himmel über dem Innenhof sah aus wie auf einer kitschigen Postkarte. Rosa Wölkchen zogen auf ihm dahin. Die Mondsichel spitzte eben über den Dachfirst. Bald würde es dunkel sein.

Verstohlen wischte Lilith sich eine Träne von der Wange. Würde sie Katharinas Geschichte jemals erzählen können ohne die Fassung zu verlieren? Erschöpft lehnte sie sich zurück. Der weiße Stein war kühl in ihrem Rücken. Sie hatte geredet und geredet, stundenlang wahrscheinlich. Wie still es plötzlich war. Hell rieselte Wasser in das kleine Brunnenbecken.

Gandalf ihr gegenüber sog bedächtig an seiner Pfeife. Erst heute, vier Tage nach der Krönung, hatte er Zeit gefunden länger als ein paar Minuten mit ihr zu sprechen. Er betrat das Haus wenn sie bereits schlief und verließ es mit dem ersten Sonnenstrahl. Es gab viel zu ordnen im alten und neuen Königreich Gondor. Ein Rauchring verpuffte in der Dämmerung.

„Was soll ich dazu sagen? Wenn ich ehrlich bin, überrascht es mich nicht. Nicht nach der Kassette mit dem Buch und dem Brief."

Lilith schluckte und schwieg. Noch traute sie ihrer Stimme nicht.

„Was mich bestürzt ist, dass sie das Buch so lange geheimgehalten haben. Vor allem Cirion. Er hätte mich um Rat fragen können. Als Junge hat er mir stets vertraut."

„Vielleicht wusste er, was du ihm antworten würdest und es gefiel ihm nicht."

Gandalfs linke Augenbraue wanderte nach oben. „Es hätte ihm ganz sicher nicht gefallen. Trotzdem. Es hätte manches Unglück verhindert."

„Das meiner Urgroßmutter meinst du wohl." Zwischen den Steinplatten hatten sich Gänseblümchen an die Luft gekämpft. Lilith pflückte eines und rollte es zwischen ihren Fingern hin und her.

Wieder ein Kringel aus weißem Rauch. „Unglück? Ein großes Wort. Ein gewichtiges Wort. Glaubst du Katharina war ihr Leben lang nur unglücklich? Selbst als sie ihre Kinder im Arm hielt?"

„Ich weiß nicht." Wieso stellte Gandalf immer so merkwürdige Fragen? Sie fühlte sich dann wie ein kleines Kind. Ein besonders törichtes. „Was willst du damit sagen?"

„Dass es unzählige Arten von Glück gibt. Und dass man es nicht immer dort findet, wo man es erwartet."

„Du willst mich nur trösten."

„Wer weiß?"

Ärgerlich warf sie das Gänseblümchen in den Brunnen. Es tauchte kurz unter. Dann trieb es träge dem Beckenrand entgegen.

„Was ist mit dem Trank? Glaubst du, du kannst mir dabei helfen?"

Nachdenklich betrachtete der Zauberer die kleine Schriftrolle auf seinem Schoß. Eine ihrer kostbaren Abschriften. Sindarin in Tengwar. Für Lilith hätte es auch chinesisch sein können.

„Gewiss. Gib mir ein paar Tage Zeit. Das ist keine Kunst, mit der ich mich gewöhnlich befasse."

Lilith atmete auf. „Falls ich dir irgendwie helfen kann…"

Gandalf schmunzelte. Die Fältchen um seine Augen vertieften sich. „Das wird nicht nötig sein, denke ich. Du hast alles für deine Heimkehr getan, was in deiner Macht steht. Den Rest überlass getrost mir. Ich glaube, es gibt da noch ein Fest, auf das du eingeladen bist." Manchmal schien der Zauberer einfach alles zu wissen.

„Meinst du, du schaffst es bevor…" Ihre Hand wanderte unwillkürlich auf ihren Bauch. Inzwischen schien es ihr normaler Platz zu sein. „…vor Oktober?" Ja, sie hatte wirklich mit vollem Einsatz für einen Weg nach Hause gearbeitet. Sie brauchte keinen weiteren Beweis dafür.

Gandalf blickte sie eine Weile schweigend an. Dann nickte er. „Mach dir keine Sorgen. Geh auf Morwens Hochzeit und danach schicken wir dich zurück. Versprochen."

Lilith war klug genug, nicht an Gandalfs Versprechen zu zweifeln. Jedenfalls nicht offen.

Die friedliche Stille im Innenhof wurde jäh unterbrochen. Mit roten Gesichtern stürmten Merry und Pippin aus dem Haus.

„Überraschung", krähte Pippin und ließ etwas Schweres vor ihre Füße plumpsen. „Sie mal, was wir dir mitgebracht haben."

Lilith traute ihren Augen nicht. Es war ihr Rucksack aus Lothlorien. Stellenweise hatte das Leder dunkle Flecken, ansonsten aber sah er aus wie neu.

„Wo habt ihr den auf einmal her?" Die Knoten des Verschlusses hatten sich festgebissen. Ungeduldig zog und zerrte sie daran herum.

„Streicher hat Männer zum Amon Hen geschickt. Eigentlich sollten sie nach versprengten Orks Ausschau halten aber sie haben zusätzlich fast alle unsere Sachen mitgebracht. Zum Glück waren auch unsere Pfeifen dabei." Grinsend holte er sie aus der Tasche und hielt sie Lilith vor die Nase.

Diese war viel zu beschäftigt damit, ihre eigenen Schätze auszupacken. Nacheinander zog sie ihre Hose, ihre Bluse, ihr T-Shirt und ihren Pullover hervor. Schließlich auch noch die schweren Schnürstiefel. Darunter lag das Kleid, das ihr die Elben geschenkt hatten. Nichts fehlte. Selbst das Einwegfeuerzeug steckte noch in der Hosentasche.

Das rote Plastik verschwamm vor ihren Augen. Sie schämte sich nicht dafür. Wie konnte etwas so einfaches so viel Heimweh in ihr auslösen? Es war nur ein Feuerzeug. Etwas Alltägliches. Ein Wegwerfgegenstand. Hier wirkte es fremd, exotisch, aus einer anderen Welt. Für einen Moment befand sie sich wieder auf dem Dachboden ihrer Tante. Wie unwahrscheinlich dieser Ort plötzlich war. Beim zweiten Versuch produzierte sie eine kleine Flamme.

Pippin schnappte überrascht nach Luft. „Das ist ja eine feine Sache. So etwas hätten wir auf dem Caradras gut gebrauchen können."

„Ich schenke es dir." Ein erbärmliches Geschenk, aber mehr hatte sie nicht. Nichts um sich für ihr Leben, für seine Freundschaft zu bedanken.

Die Augen des Hobbits leuchteten.

ooo

Am nächsten Tag klopfte es an die Tür der Archive. Saelon neben ihr brummte unwillig. Für ihn würde jeder Fremde zwischen seinen Büchern für immer ein Gräuel bleiben. Deswegen war es Liliths Aufgabe mit Dienern und Botenjungen zu verhandeln. Nur wenn es nötig war, griff der Archivar ein. Viel zu oft du viel zu barsch für Liliths Geschmack.

Diesmal erlebte sie eine Überraschung. Vor der Tür stand kein dunkel gekleideter Dienstbote oder Verwalter sondern eine Frau. Sie hatte einen dicken braunen Zopf und freundliche Augen. Zwei kleine Kinder versteckten sich hinter ihren Röcken.

„Lilith? Ich bin Jenna, Morwens Schwester. Ich wollte Euch um einen kleinen Gefallen bitten."

„Hat es mit der Hochzeit zu tun?" Lilith hatte sich schon neugierig gefragt, wie das Ganze wohl ablaufen mochte.

„Ganz recht."

„Wie kann ich helfen?" Vielleicht konnte sie sich auf diese Weise ein wenig revanchieren. Ohne Morwen hätten die letzten Monate wesentlich düsterer ausgesehen.

„Könnt Ihr singen?"

„Singen?"

Jenna lächelte ob ihrer Verwirrung. „Lasst es mich kurz erklären. Es geht um…"

„Wer ist es denn?", unterbrach Meister Saelons Stimme das Gespräch. „Und was wollen sie diesmal?"

„Keine Angst, Meister Saelon, ich möchte keines Eurer kostbaren Schriftstücke entführen. Nur Eure Gehilfin."

Der Archivar schlurfte näher und kniff die Augen zusammen. „Na schön, aber bringt sie schleunigst wieder zurück. Hurins Aufzeichnungen sortieren sich nicht von alleine." Damit kehrte er ihnen den Rücken. „Erst Frauen, dann Dummköpfe und jetzt auch noch Kinder. Ist das hier etwa ein Marktplatz?" Dann verschwand er im Zwielicht.

Unsicher sah Jenna ihm hinterher. „Falls es gerade ungelegen ist, kann ich auch morgen wiederkommen", schlug sie vor.

Lilith schüttelte den Kopf. „Hurins Schriftrollen liegen seit Jahrhunderten in einem ungeordneten Haufen. Sie werden es auch noch ein paar Stunden länger aushalten."

„Gehen wir."

Die beiden Kinder, ein Junge und ein Mädchen von etwa zwei und vier Jahren, rannten begeistert die Stufen hinunter. Ihre Stimmen hallten durch das Treppenhaus.

Auf dem Weg in den vierten Ring erfuhr Lilith alles, was sie wissen musste.

„Es soll also eine Überraschung werden."

„Jawohl. Es ist ein altes Hochzeitslied und jede Strophe muss traditionell von einer Verwandten oder Freundin der Braut gesungen werden."

„Und es gibt so viele Strophen?"

„Genügen. Die Worte sind außerdem in der alten Sprache."

„Ich werde keines davon verstehen", warnte Lilith. Die Mittagssonne schien heiß auf sie herunter. Sie und Jenna waren kleine schwarze Schatten auf das Pflaster.

„Das macht nichts. Ich werde sie Euch erklären."

„Wie viele sind wir?"

Jenna überlegte einen Moment. „Vierzehn. Fünfzehn, falls unsere Tante noch rechtzeitig aus Lossarnach eintrifft. Ein Wunder, dass sie die Krönung verpasst hat." Vor einem zweistöckigen Haus setzte sie ihren kleinen Sohn ab. Er hatte den Sturz, die Tränen und das aufgeschlagene Knie längst vergessen. Stattdessen starrte er Lilith neugierig an. „Hier sind wir", fügte Jenna überflüssigerweise hinzu. „Mein Haus ist Euer Haus."

Eine Begrüßungsformel, zweifellos und Lilith hatte keine Ahnung wie die korrekte Erwiderung lautete. Unsicher folgte sie Morwens Schwester hinein.

Es hatten sich schon beinahe alle in dem kleinen Innenhof versammelt. Ein Sonnensegel tauchte alles in warmes ockerfarbenes Licht. In kleinen Tontöpfen an der Mauer wuchsen Kräuter. Sie saßen auf jeder verfügbaren Fläche. Stühlen, Hockern und einer Steinbank an der Wand. Weibliche Bekannte und Verwandte jeden Alters, die jüngste vielleicht dreizehn, die älteste über siebzig Jahre alt. Es wäre genau das richtige für ihre Freundin Maria gewesen. Nach spätestens einer halben Stunde hätte sie sich sämtliche Namen gemerkt und mit der Hälfte Freundschaft geschlossen. Lilith dagegen flüchtete sich in ein schüchternes Lächeln und war heilfroh, als Jenna ziemlich bald die allgemeine Aufmerksamkeit von ihr ablenkte.

Kinder wurden zum Spielen hinausgeschickt und eine kleine Trommel ausgepackt. Fast alle hatten das Lied selbst schon gesungen oder wenigstens gehört. Es besaß unzählige Strophen und einen Kehrreim, bei dem an bestimmten Stellen rhythmisch geklatscht werden musste. Zum Glück war die Melodie relativ eingängig. Nach Pippins Gesangsunterricht hatte sie regelrecht Übung darin, sich neue Lieder anzueignen. Gut, dass sie sich nur den Text des Kehrreims und ihrer eignen Strophe merken musste. Wie vermutet verstand sie kein Wort. Obwohl sie bald merkte, dass die alte Sprache eine abgeänderte Form des Sindarin sein musste.

Zu Beginn traute sie sich nicht recht alleine zu singen, wenn sie an der Reihe war. Doch Jenna und ein paar andere nickten ihr solange aufmunternd zu bis es klappte.

„Stellt Euch vor, wir wären alle nicht da", riet ihr Morwens Großtante, eine stattliche Frau mit einem grauen Haarknoten. Jetzt wusste Lilith auch, woher die Heilerin ihre bestimmende Art hatte.

Schließlich war Jenna mit allen zufrieden.

„Für heute", räumte sie ein. „Bis in drei Tagen muss es noch besser werden."

Die Versammlung löste sich in geschwätzige kleine Gruppen auf. Einige gingen, andere blieben noch.

Auch Lilith fühlte sich nicht mehr so unwohl wie zu Beginn. In ihrer Ecke roch es nach Rosmarin und Lavendel. Ein Luftzug bauschte das Sonnensegel. Sie war müde. Als hätte sie etwas sehr anstrengendes vollbracht. Ihr Rücken schmerzte ein wenig. Das tat er oft in letzter Zeit. Sie stand auf und streckte sich.

Sofort tauchte Jenna neben ihr auf. „Ich weiß gar nicht, was Ihr für Bedenken hattet. Ihr singt sehr gut."

Lilith errötete. Mit Lob und Komplimenten würde sie niemals umgehen können. „Naja."

„Doch, wirklich. Ein wenig zaghaft vielleicht noch, aber Ihr könnte den Ton halten, was sich beileibe nicht von allen sagen lässt."

Schnell lenkte Lilith vom Thema ab. „Gibt es sonst noch etwas, bei dem ich helfen könnte? Allerdings muss ich Euch warnen: Ich bin nicht besonders geschickt, was kochen, backen oder ähnliche Dinge angeht."

„Ihr müsst das nicht tun."

„Ich möchte aber. Ohne Morwen läge ich wahrscheinlich heute noch wie ein Häufchen Elend in den Häusern der Heilung. Sie hat mir so manches Mal den Kopf zurecht gerückt. Und mir außerdem das Leben gerettet." Ohne Morwen wäre Aragorn trotz allem zu spät gekommen.

Jennas erhobene Hand ließ sie verdutzt innehalten. „Einen Moment." Morwens Schwester drehte sich um. „Du kannst deine Meinung dazu auch gerne laut sagen, Fialas."

Die Angesprochene verschränkte trotzig die Arme vor der Brust und presste die Lippen aufeinander.

„Nein? Nicht nötig. Ich habe es ganz gut verstanden. Morwen hat sie ausdrücklich eingeladen. Außerdem bringt es Glück, eine Schwangere unter den Gästen zu haben."

Die Angesprochene gab ein abfälliges Geräusch von sich. „Seit wann gilt das auch für Bastarde?"

Lilith hielt erschrocken die Luft an. Jenna jedoch wurde gefährlich ruhig.

„Weißt du wie viele Kinder nach diesem schrecklichen Krieg ohne Vater auf die Welt kommen werden? Oder aufwachsen ohne ihn je gekannt zu haben? Glaubst du es spielt eine Rolle ob ihre Eltern vorher verheiratet waren?"

Die Antwort bestand aus wütendem Schweigen. Lilith hätte sich am liebsten in Luft aufgelöst.

„Falls ich besser gehen soll…", begann sie, wurde aber sofort von Jenna unterbrochen.

„Untersteh dich." Eine Hand fasste sie am Oberarm. „Du wirst auf das Fest gehen, du wirst singen und du wirst bei den Vorbereitungen helfen. Komm morgen wieder, dann werde ich schon eine geeignete Aufgabe für dich finden. Und falls du nicht kommst, werde ich dich holen." Ihre braunen Augen blitzten. Für einen Moment sah sie aus wie Morwen.

Lilith nickte vorsichtig. Mehr traute sie sich nicht.

An diesem Abend konnte nicht einmal der Bericht von Beregonds Begnadigung und Beförderung sie aufheitern.

„Und dabei haben sie noch nicht einmal erwähnt, dass er es war, der dich aus den rauchenden Trümmern von Rath Dinnen in die Häuser der Heilung getragen hat", meinte Pippin mit erhobenem Zeigefinger.

Lilith schwieg. Moos löste sich unter ihren Fingern von der Brunneneinfassung. So viele Schulden und keine Möglichkeit, sie je zurückzuzahlen.

ooo

Pünktlich klopfte sie am nächsten Tag an Jennas Haustür. Sie hatte lange mit sich gerungen. Doch es nützte nichts, sich zu verstecken. Hatte sie sich nicht unlängst vorgenommen nicht mehr so feige zu sein?

Zur Begrüßung gab es ein Lächeln und ein „Schön, dass du da bist." Jenna blieb konsequent bei der vertrauten Anrede, was Lilith nur Recht sein konnte. Allerdings benutzte sie sie auch demonstrativ wenn andere dabei waren. Dabei fühlte Lilith sich nicht ganz so wohl in ihrer Haut. Was wollte Morwens Schwester damit bezwecken? Irgendwann hörte sie auf darüber nachzudenken. Es ging sie nichts an. Außerdem war es besser als das Gegenteil. Viel besser.

Sie dachte an Fialas verächtlichen Gesichtsausdruck, an die Feindseligkeit der Näherin und an Denethors Beleidigungen. Wenigstens das würde es zu Hause nicht geben. Hoffte sie zumindest.

In den folgenden Tagen lernte sie Morwens ganze Familie kennen. Was sie dabei am meisten überraschte war, wie vertraut ihr alles war. So vieles hatte sie in dieser Welt gesehen. Ungeheuerliches, Unglaubliches und Wunderbares. Dies hier war einfach nur banal. Alltäglich. Es war herrlich.

Großtanten erzählten einander, was die Kinder dieser und jener Cousine dritten Grades gerade trieben, wie groß ihre Enkel inzwischen geworden seien und ob sich noch jemand an einen so heißen Frühling wie diesen erinnern könne. Aber in den heutigen Zeiten stehe ja alles auf dem Kopf, sogar das Wetter. Morwens Onkel, ein Händler mit einem buschigen braunen Bart, der dem von Gimli Konkurrenz machte, gab Anekdoten von seinen Reisen zum Besten. Nach Belfalas, Lossarnach, ja sogar bis nach Dol Amroth hatten ihn seine Reisen geführt.

„Und jetzt wo König Elessar mit den Haradrim Frieden geschlossen hat, werde ich mich sicher auch einmal dort umsehen", erklärte er gutgelaunt. „Nach Umbar wollte ich schon immer." Jeder Bierkrug in seiner Nähe leerte sich übrigens verdächtig schnell.

Jenna und ihre drei Cousinen steckten bis über beide Ohren in den Hochzeitsvorbereitungen, fanden aber noch genügend Zeit, den neuesten Klatsch auszutauschen. Die Bäckersfrau aus dem dritten Ring hatte Drillinge bekommen. Dengil, vorher ein einfacher Soldat, habe vor dem schwarzen Tor so viele Orks erschlagen, dass er zum Hauptmann befördert worden sei und eine sehr weitläufige Verwandte in Pelargir habe einen einfachen Fischer geheiratet. Letzteres besaß die Qualität eines Skandals und wurde oft und ausgiebig diskutiert.

Lilith machte sich währenddessen unsichtbar, bestäubte kleine Kuchen mit Zimt und Saffran, entfernte Dornen von Rosen, damit sich daraus besser Kränze flechten ließen und trug Geschirr aus der ganzen Nachbarschaft zusammen. Und sie wunderte sich. Wie ähnlich sich die Menschen letztlich überall waren. Wie sehr sich ihre Sorgen und Wünsche glichen. Manchmal stimmte es sie melancholisch, die meiste Zeit jedoch tröstete es sie.

Sobald Morwen auftauchte wurde sie mit großem Hallo empfangen, aber bald wieder weggeschickt. „Es ist unsere Aufgabe, nicht ihre", erklärte Jenna auf Liliths Nachfrage.

Trotz allem verbrachte Lilith jeden Nachmittag zwei Stunden in den Archiven. Meister Saelon machte seine Drohung wahr: Er ließ sie die Schriftrollen des Hurin sortieren. Es war eine ermüdende Angelegenheit. Die Schriftzeichen waren winzig und so verblichen, dass der Archivar sie nicht mehr entziffern konnte. Lilith musste nach Anhaltspunkten für eine Datierung suchen. So manche Stunde verbrachte sie mit stummen Flüchen im funzeligen Schein einer Leselampe. Sonnenlicht würde die alte Tinte endgültig zerstören. Das jedenfalls hatte Saelon ein ums andere Mal versichert. Lilith rieb sich die Augen und biss die Zähne zusammen.

Erstaunlich schwer fiel ihr der Abschied von Eowyn. Acht Tage nach Aragorns Krönung brach sie mit ihrem Bruder und alle seinen Kriegern nach Rohan auf. Keiner von beiden fielen die rechten Worte ein. Für eine Zeitlang waren sie Leidensgenossinnen gewesen. In den Häusern der Heilung und in Herzensangelegenheiten. Jetzt lag wieder die ganze Kluft ihrer Herkunft zwischen ihnen.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass wir uns wiedersehen werden", meinte Lilith schließlich, nachdem sie eine Weile stumm nebeneinander gestanden hatten.

Eowyn streichelte nachdenklich die Nüstern ihres grauen Pferdes. Ihr Blick ging in weite Ferne. „Es wird Zeit, dass wir wieder in unsere Heimat zurückkehren. Der Krieg hat Verwirrung und Unruhe im Land gestiftet. Wolfsrudel sollen immer noch das Westemmet durchstreifen. Wir sind viel zu lange fortgewesen."

Lilith nickte. „Ich auch." Mit dieser Wahrheit trennten sie sich.

ooo

Am Morgen von Morwens Hochzeit lag Nebel über den Feldern des Pelennor. In den ersten Sonnenstrahlen sah es so aus, als rage Minas Tirith aus einem goldenen Meer. Ein stolzes Schiff, das dem Sturm getrotzt hatte. Das nicht untergegangen war.

Lilith flocht sich die Haare und zog ihr gelb-graues Kleid aus Lothlorien an. Es passte noch. Verblüfft drehte und wendete sie sich vor dem Spiegel im Gang. Sie irrte sich nicht. Der Stoff fiel immer noch so, als wäre er eben für sie geschnitten worden. Nur der bestickte Gürtel war eindeutig zu kurz. Kopfschüttelnd stieg sie die Treppe hinunter. Wenn sie diesen Trick mit in ihre Welt nehmen könnte, würde sie ein Vermögen verdienen.

Das eigentliche Fest würde im Haus von Morwens Onkel stattfinden. Sein Innenhof war geräumig genug um alle Gäste unterzubringen. Die geladenen und die ungeladenen. Nachbarn und entfernte Bekannte, die einfach so hereinschneien würden um ein paar Glückwünsche gegen einen Becher Wein oder ein Stück Kuchen zu tauschen.

Als Lilith eintraf, fand sie alle nervös und hektisch wie einen Hühnerhaufen. Allein Jenna schien den Überblick zu behalten. Sie stand inmitten des Wirrwarrs wie ein Hauptmann in der Schlacht und erteilte kurze knappe Anweisungen. Sie hatten nur wenig Zeit für die letzten Handgriffe. Bald würden sie sich alle in Morwens Elternhaus einfinden um auf den Bräutigam zu warten. Eine der Großtanten hatte es Lilith beim Girlanden flechten erklärt:

„Zur Mittagsstunde holt er die Braut ab. Ihr Vater oder nächster männlicher Verwandter führt sie über die Schwelle und übergibt sie seiner Obhut. Dann bringt er sie zu seinem Haus. Sie muss es an seiner Hand betreten und auf keinen Fall stolpern. Das bedeutet schlimmstes Unglück. So ist es seit alters her bei uns Brauch. Aber glaub nicht, dass es so einfach ablaufen wird. Auf dem Weg gehört die Braut nicht mehr richtig zu ihrer Familie aber auch noch nicht zu der ihres Ehemanns. Jeder kann versuchen sie noch von der Heirat abzubringen. Und niemand darf sie in diesem Fall aufhalten. Es gibt Geschichten über junge Frauen, die nur auf die Gelegenheit warteten um mit ihrem wahren Geliebten durchzubrennen. Unter diesen besonderen Umständen gilt auch das als Eheschließung. Wenn ich ehrlich sein soll – ich habe so manche Hochzeit erlebt – aber so etwas ist noch nie passiert. Ich habe auch noch keinen glaubhaften Bericht davon gehört. Trotzdem sind es Geschichten, die sich vor allem junge Mädchen gerne erzählen. Es wird ein Mordspektakel daraus gemacht. Die Familie des Bräutigams wird Blumen streuen. Alles um der Braut den Weg so schön wie möglich zu machen. Und irgendwelche Spaßvögel werden sich einige Dummheiten einfallen lassen. Bei einer Hochzeit unten auf dem Pelennor dauerte es eine Stunde bis wir die Ziegenherde endlich von der Straße hatten. Ziegen mit winzigen Bierfässern um den Hals. Sie fraßen sogar den Blumenschmuck der Braut."

Mit Ziegenherden war hier in Minas Tirith zwar nicht zu rechnen aber Lilith musste zugeben, dass sie gespannt war. Besonders weit würde es der Brautzug ohnehin nicht haben. Da Anborn in der Kürze der Zeit kein eigenes Haus hatte einrichten können und seine Familie nicht direkt in der Stadt wohnte, würde das Haus von Morwens Onkel seine Stelle einnehmen. Immerhin mussten sie vom vierten in den dritten Ring und damit ein Tor passieren.

„Genügend Platz für allerlei Schabernack."

Nur gut, dass Merry und Pippin nicht bei der Geschichte mitmischten.

Morwen selbst sah ein wenig aufgeregt und sehr hübsch aus. Ihr Kleid war hellgrün wie die ersten Frühlingsblätter abgesetzt mit einem dunkelgrünen Stoff. Als einzigen Schmuck trug sie einen Kranz aus weißen Rosen. Silberfäden glitzerten zwischen den Blüten. Das offene Haar und vor allem ihr Lächeln ließen sie viel jünger wirken. Nicht mehr wie die strenge Heilerin, die sich mit uneinsichtigen Patienten herumschlug. Eine Cousine steckte auch Lilith drei weiße Blumen in den Zopf. Sie alle trugen die gleichen.

Kurz vor Mittag platzte das kleine Haus aus allen Nähten. Die meisten lehnten an Türstöcken oder saßen auf den Treppen. Kinder flitzten regelmäßig auf die Straße um Ausschau zu halten.

Plötzlich hieß es: „Sie kommen". Ein kollektives Aufatmen ging durch die Gesellschaft. Das Warten hatte ein Ende.

Morwen strahlte den ganzen Tag. Als ihr Vater ihre Hand in die Anborns legte, als sie durch einen Schauer von Blütenblättern und fröhlichen Zurufen durch die Straßen zogen. Selbst als Anborns Kammeraden sie mit Schläuchen voll Schnaps bedrängten, weil sie ihren künftigen Ehemann nur betrunken ertragen könne. Sie hätten genug Erfahrung darin gesammelt. Als sie sicher an Anborns Hand über die Schwelle stieg. Irgendjemand hatte einen Eimer getrocknete Erbsen davor ausgeleerte. Mehrere Hochzeitsgäste stellten sich weit weniger geschickt an.

Der Rest des Tages verschwamm in einem Gemisch aus Stimmen, Gesichtern, Lachen, gebratenem Fleisch, langsam welkenden Blumen und dem Geruch von Erdbeeren. Zu jeder Zeit klang aus einer Ecke Musik oder ein neu angestimmtes Lied. Morwens Cousin brachte Anborns Schwester einen Tanz aus Belfalas bei. Trinksprüche wurden ausgebracht und alte Geschichten erzählt.

Je tiefer die Sonne sank desto überfüllter schien es in dem Innenhof zu werden. Nachbarn strömten zur Tür herein, stießen mit dem Bräutigam an und küssten Morwen auf die Wange. Es wurde lauter und stickig. Zwischen den hellen Sonnensegeln kam kaum ein Luftzug hindurch. Auch die Waldläufer mit ihren Schnapsschläuchen hatten es sich gemütlich gemacht.

Irgendwann saß Lilith erschöpft in einem versteckten Winkel mit einem Becher Fruchtsaft in der Hand. Morwens Großtante war auf der Steinbank ein wenig zur Seite gerutscht.

„Unsinn, es mach keine Umstände." Sie deutete auf Liliths Bauch. „Ich kann mich noch gut daran erinnern. Man isst für zwei, man schläft für zwei und man schleppt für zwei. Aber glaub ja nicht, dass es danach einfacher wird."

Auf Liliths anderer Seite wuchs ein Busch in einem runden Steinkübel. Seine gelben Blüten dufteten. Kurz lehnte sie den Kopf gegen die Wand und schloss die Augen. Nur einen kurzen Moment. Gleich würde sie wieder ausgeruht sein. Schließlich musste sie heute noch singen.

Mit einem Schlag wurde es ruhiger. Gelächter verstummte. Lilith hörte jemanden flüstern. Sie öffnete die Augen. Neben ihr reckte Morwens Großtante den Hals.

„Es ist der Truchsess."

Liliths Herz machte einen Sprung. Dann entdeckte sie ihn.

Faramir musste sich nicht zwischen Bänken und Ellenbogen hindurchschieben. Die anderen Gäste machten ihm Platz. Er war allein, hatte weder einen Leibwächter noch einen Diener bei sich. Alle Blicke folgten ihm. Plötzlich war Lilith froh, nicht weiter vorne zu sitzen. Dort, wo andere ihr Gesicht sehen konnten. Es hätte sie nicht so überraschen dürfen. Er war wegen Anborn hier. Selbstverständlich. Wie oft hatte der Soldat unter seinem Befehl in Ithilien sein Leben riskiert? Damals hatte sie sich noch gewundert, dass es alle seine Männer mit Namen zu kennen schien. Ein Hauptmann, der einem der seinen Glück wünschte. Faramir, nicht der Truchsess.

Sie konnte nicht hören was er sagte aber sie sah den Stolz und die Freude in Anborns Augen. Jemand drückte Faramir einen Becher in die Hand. Lilith wandte sich ab. Sie wollte ihn nicht lächeln sehen, wollte nicht beobachten, wie er Morwens Hand nahm. Sie wollte sich hier hinter dem Busch verstecken bis er wieder ging. Keine Freundlichkeit. Keine höflichen Worte.

Die Hochzeitsgesellschaft hatte sich inzwischen von der Überraschung erholt. Gespräche wurden wiederaufgenommen, Lieder neu begonnen. Überall brannten kleine Lampen. Die Sonne war unbemerkt hinter dem Mindolluin untergegangen.

„Lilith, da bist du ja." Jennas Wangen glühten. „Es wird langsam spät. Wir sollten unser Lied über die Bühne bringen bevor dieser Haufen zu betrunken ist."

Lilith erstarrte. Für einen Augenblick hatte sie es fast vergessen. Sie konnte nicht singen. Unmöglich. Nicht jetzt. Nicht wenn Faramir sie dabei ansehen würde.

„Nein", wehrte sie panisch ab. „Bitte, ich…mir ist nicht gut." Was für eine erbärmliche Notlüge.

Jenna und ihre Großtante taxierten sie prüfend.

„Du traust dich nicht", stellte die alte Frau nüchtern fest.

„Bitte. Geht es nicht auch ohne mich?" Sie fühlte sich richtig schäbig dabei.

Jenna stemmte die Hände in die Hüften. „Nein, es geht nicht ohne dich. Isme, sieh zu, dass sie auch wirklich mitkommt. Ich verlasse mich auf dich."

Lilith schrumpfte ein wenig, doch es half nichts. Keine Möglichkeit, sich noch einigermaßen glimpflich aus der Affäre zu ziehen. Eine Hand tätschelte ihre Schulter.

„Na komm, wofür haben wir denn die letzten Tage geübt?"

Lilith gab auf. Sollte sie all diese Menschen enttäuschen? Menschen, die nett zu ihre gewesen waren? Bei denen sie sich fast wie zu Hause gefühlt hatte?

Es wurde einfacher als befürchtet. Sie bildeten einen Kreis mit Morwen in der Mitte. Und Lilith sah die ganze Zeit nur sie an. Morwen, die gar nicht wusste, wen sie zuerst anlächeln sollte.

Beim dritten Kehrreim fielen ein paar der anderen Hochzeitsgäste mit ein und spätestes beim fünften oder sechsten sang der ganze Innenhof. Selbst ihre eigene Strophe geriet recht gut. Lilith sang sie ohne Nachzudenken. Es war richtig. Es machte erstaunlicherweise Spaß.

Der Jubel und der Applaus danach waren ohrenbetäubend. Morwen umarmte sie alle, auch Lilith. Ein Durcheinander aus Lachen und erhitzten Gesichtern. Neue Krüge wurden auf die Tische gestellt.

Lilith schwitzte. Wieso hatte sie das vorher nicht gemerkt? Alles war laut und stickig und viel zu eng. Sie brauchte dringend frische Luft. Nicht, dass sich ihre Notlüge von vorhin noch bewahrheiten würde. Sie hatte keine Lust auf Morwens Hochzeit umzukippen. Davon hatte sie für ihr Leben lang die Nase voll.

Draußen war es vor allem kühl. Kühl und dunkel. Der Mond war noch nicht aufgegangen. Die Sterne funkelten. Millionen und Abermillionen von Sternen. So viel mehr als zu Hause. Konnten sie wirklich verschieden sein? Hatte jede Welt ihre eigenen Sterne? Wenn ja, warum? Lilith schüttelte den Kopf. Ihre Gedanken würden sich bloß im Kreis drehen, wenn sie in diese Richtung weitermachte.

Nur ein paar Schritte weiter wichen die Häuser vor der Mauer des dritten Rings zurück. Lilith stieg hinauf und sah sich um. Selbst ohne Mondlicht schien Minas Tirith zu leuchten. Eine weiße Stadt. Eine weiße Stadt unter den Sternen. Es gab ein Gedicht, in dem diese Worte vorkamen. Ein Gedicht aus ihrer Welt. Wie ging es noch gleich?

Ein Teil von ihr wusste, dass nur Ablenkung dahintersteckte. Ablenkung von ihrer Verwirrung. Was wollte die eigentlich? Eine Hochzeit wie Morwen? Nach Hause? Aufwachen und feststellen, dass alles ein böser Traum gewesen war? Ihre Finger fuhren immer wieder über die Fugen zwischen den Steinen.

„Und einer von all den Sternen müsste wirklich noch sein. Ich glaube, ich wüsste welcher allein gedauert hat. Welche wie eine weiße Stadt am Ende des Strahls in den Himmeln steht", teilte sie dem Universum mit. Das war der Schluss des Gedichts. Doch wie lautete der Anfang?

„Ich kann meinem Bruder nicht einmal einen Vorwurf machen. Das ist das Schlimmste daran. Ich verstehe ihn"

Lilith schnappte erschrocken nach Luft. Sie hatte keine Schritte gehört.

„Was willst du?" Sie sah Faramir nicht einmal deutlich. Ein grau gekleideter Schemen vor den Schatten.

„Nichts. Ich gehe. Sie sollen wegen mir nicht auf ihre Umgangsformen achten müssen. Nicht auf einem Fest wie diesem." Er sprach seltsam schleppend. War er etwa betrunken?

Lilith schwieg. Es gab nichts zu sagen, was er nicht sowieso schon wusste. Ihre Kehle schmerzte. Sollte sie gehen? Ihre Füße bewegten sich nicht.

Faramir hob den Kopf und blickte zu den Sternen hinauf. „Er war schon als Kind so, weißt du? Wenn er etwas wollte, dann nahm er es sich einfach. Er war es nicht gewohnt zurückgewiesen zu werden." Noch ein Schritt und er stand direkt vor ihr. Behutsam pflückte er eine halbverwelkte Blume aus ihrem Haar. „Ich wüsste, was ich täte, wenn es mein Kind wäre."

„Ist es aber nicht." Die Worte kamen scharf und wütend aus ihrem Mund. Sie fuhr herum und starrte in die Nacht hinaus. Warum tat er das? Wieso sagte er solche Dinge, wenn danach alles blieb wie vorher? Und warum hasste sie ihn immer noch nicht dafür?

„Verzeih." Sie hörte wie er einmal tief durchatmete. „Meine Waldläufer haben es wohl zu gut mit ihrem Hauptmann gemeint. Gute Nacht."

Schritte entfernten sich. Plötzlich wollte sie nicht, dass er ging. Er hatte so lange nicht mit ihr gesprochen. Es war ihr gleichgültig, was er sagte. Sie würde sich alles von ihm anhören. Selbst wenn sie sich danach wieder in den Schlaf weinen würde.

„Faramir, bleib."

Doch er war schon in den Schatten verschwunden. Sie drehte sich wieder um. Ihre Augen brannten. Noch würde sie ihm nicht hinterherlaufen. Wie uneben der Mauerkranz abgeschliffen war. Wenn ihr doch wenigstens der Anfang dieses Gedichts einfallen würde!

„Lilith, nanu. So ganz allein hier draußen?"

Wie oft sollte sie heute eigentlich noch überrumpelt werden?

„Gandalf?" Diesmal eine leuchtend weiße Gestalt vor der Schwärze der Nacht. „Was tust du hier?"

„Gleich nebenan soll eine Hochzeit stattfinden, auf der es ein hervorragendes Bier geben soll. Kommst du mit?" Er bot ihr den Arm.

Lilith nickte.

„Außerdem habe ich eine gute Nachricht für dich. Der Wegetrank ist so gut wie fertig. Übermorgen können wir dich nach Hause schicken."

ooo

_Falls sich irgendjemand wundert: Das Gedicht heißt "Klage" und ist von Rainer Maria Rilke_


	41. Verabschiedet

_Und hier mein zweites Urlaubkapitel. Und ein großes Danke an all die Verrückten, die diese Geschichte zu ihren Favoriten zählen. Ich freue mich über jeden Einzelnen von euch…_

**40. Verabschiedet**

„Na toll. Und jetzt?" Mit gerunzelter Stirn sah Lilith an sich hinunter. Zwischen dem obersten Knopf ihrer Hose und dem dazugehörigen Knopfloch klaffte eine Lücke. Zehn Zentimeter. Mindestens. Dabei hatte sie den Bund schon so weit wie möglich nach unten gezogen. Wie merkwürdig nach all den Monaten wieder ihre eigene Kleidung zu tragen. Sie fühlte sich regelrecht fremd darin.

Das weiße T-Shirt war glücklicherweise dehnbar und die blau-grau gestreifte Bluse konnte sie einfach offenlassen. Aber die Hose…"So kann ich doch nicht rumlaufen. Sie rutscht."

Pippin gab ein ungeduldiges „Ts, ts, ts" von sich. Es klang eindeutig tadelnd. „Anfängerin. Dir ist wohl noch nicht oft eine Hose zu eng geworden, was?

„Weil ich gewöhnlich keine fünf bis sechs Mahlzeiten am Tag esse. Kann es daran liegen?"

Pippin grinste. „Jeder Spott prallt wie an einem Felsen an mir ab. Solange genug zu essen da ist, selbstverständlich." Er stand aus und begann in seinem Rucksack zu wühlen. „Ein Gürtel hilft meistens ganz gut aber ich habe keinen, der dir passt. In dem Fall nimmt man ein Stück Schnur oder ähnliches. Hier." Er drückte ihr einen dünnen Lederriemen in die Hand. „Binde das eine Ende am Knopflock fest und mach aus dem anderen eine Schlaufe. Zieh sie über den Knopf und…Tadah! Es hält. Fast wie neu. Am besten verdeckst du es allerdings mit irgendwas."

Es funktionierte. Zum Glück war das Oberteil lang genug. „Es wird gehen. Zumindest für den Anfang." Sie würde sich Umstandsklamotten anschaffen müssen. Ihre Schwägerin konnte ihr vielleicht etwas leihen.

„Lilith, willst du morgen früh wirklich gehen?", fragte der Hobbit plötzlich ernst. „Möchtest du nicht noch ein wenig bleiben? Du könntest dir das Auenland ansehen."

„Ach, Pippin, wir haben doch schon den ganzen Tag darüber diskutiert." Er sah immer noch traurig aus. Sie bekam direkt ein schlechtes Gewissen. „Ich kann nicht bleiben. Meine Familie, meine Freunde, das Kind. Und auch du wirst irgendwann nach Hause gehen müssen."

„Das Kind, ja, das ist ein guter Punkt." Er reckte einen Zeigefinger in die Höhe. „Stell dir mal vor es wird ein Junge und kommt nach seinem Vater. Was soll es denn in deiner Welt anfangen? Ihr habt doch noch nicht einmal Schwerter, wenn ich das richtig verstanden habe."

„Und es wird auch keine Waffe in die Hand bekommen", entgegnete Lilith aufgebracht. Manchmal konnte er sie regelrecht in den Wahnsinn treiben. „Nicht, wenn ich es verhindern kann. Es kann genauso gut ein Mädchen sein oder nach mir kommen. Bücherwürmer sind bei uns wesentlich gefragter als hier."

Pippin schnaubte. „Wir sprechen hier schon von demselben Boromir, oder?"

Noch bevor Lilith eine schlagkräftige Antwort einfiel klopfte es. Sam stand in der offenen Tür.

„Lilith, im Innenhof ist Besuch für dich. Allein." Er war nicht gesprächiger geworden seit seinen Erlebnissen in Mordor. Ernster vielmehr. Nachdenklicher. Und manche Lieder brachten Tränen in seine Augen.

„Danke Sam, ich komme sofort." Sie ließ Pippin ohne ein weiteres Wort stehen. Sie wollte an ihrem letzten Abend in Mittelerde nicht mit ihm streiten. Schon gar nicht über so alberne und hypothetische Sachen.

Sie strich sich die Haare zurück und steuerte die Tür zum Innenhof an. Ihre nackten Füße machten kleine patschende Geräusche auf den Fliesen. Sie schauderte kurz. Trotz des heißen Wetters blieb der Boden kühl und klamm.

Hoffentlich war es nicht Meister Saelon. Ihr Abschied von ihm war schmerzhaft genug gewesen. Er wollte es einfach nicht einsehen. Wollte es nicht verstehen. Stieß leere Drohungen für den Fall aus, dass sie morgen nicht in den Archiven erscheinen sollte. Es brach ihr das Herz. Noch einmal würde sie es ihm nicht erklären.

Draußen empfingen sie das Plätschern des Brunnens und die fernen abendlichen Geräusche der Stadt. Die ersten Blüten der Kletterrose leuchteten blutrot. Ihr Duft füllte den ganzen Innenhof. Vereinzelte Grashalme kitzelten ihre Zehen.

„Lilith."

Ihr Fuß erstarrte mitten in der Luft. Faramir. Natürlich. Wieso sollte es ihr auch erspart bleiben? Sie sollte gehen. Jetzt gleich. Ohne auch nur ein Wort mit ihm zu sprechen.

Eine Gestalt löste sich aus den Schatten unter den Säulen. „Bleib, bitte. Ich habe Sam eigens angewiesen, nicht zu verraten, dass ich es bin."

„Warum?" Was für eine dumme Frage. Ein Reflex. Ihr Kopf war mit einem Mal leer.

Ein angedeutetes Lächeln erschien auf seinen Lippen. Es sah nicht fröhlich aus. „Wärst du gekommen?"

„Was willst du?" Sie hatte keine Lust auf Höflichkeiten. Sie brauchte ihren Schild nur noch bis morgen früh. Danach…ja, danach würde es leichter sein. Viel leichter. Hoffte sie zumindest.

„Mit dir sprechen."

„Dich verabschieden?" Da, sie tat es schon wieder. Sie war unfreundlich und abweisend. Sie stieß ihn weg. Obwohl sie in Wirklichkeit das Gegenteil wollte. Aber was blieb ihr denn anderes übrig?

„Nein, deswegen bin ich eigentlich nicht hier", entgegnete er ruhig. „Ich möchte nur, dass du mir kurz zuhörst."

Gut, dann brauchte sie wenigstens keine Dummheiten von sich zu geben. Sie konnte schweigen.

Sie setzten sich auf die Steinbank an der Mauer. So war es einfacher. Auf diese Weise konnte sie den Brunnen ansehen, den Baum oder die Steinplatten vor ihren Füßen. Nicht ihn. Im Sitzen spannte der provisorische Verschluss ihrer Hose. Unruhig rutschte sie ein wenig hin und her bis es besser wurde.

„Du siehst fremd aus." Selbstverständlich fiel es ihm auf.

„Das sind meine eigenen Sachen. Von zu Hause." Es klang fast ein wenig trotzig. Neben ihrem Fuß krabbelte eine Ameise.

„Du bist also fest entschlossen zu gehen?"

Sie nickte. „Morgen." Und nichts und niemand würde sie davon abhalten können. Fast niemand.

Faramir nahm es stumm zur Kenntnis. Er schien zu überlegen. „Ist es sicher? Der Trank, meine ich."

Lilith zuckte mit den Schultern. Die gleiche Frage hatte sie sich auch schon gestellt. „Gandalf hat sich genauestens an Katharinas Aufzeichnungen gehalten. Ich vertraue ihm."

„Mithrandir ist der Einzige, dem ich in dieser Sache vertrauen würde. Trotzdem. Hältst du es für klug, gerade jetzt so ein Risiko einzugehen?" Er machte sich Sorgen um sie. Warum?

„Wenn nicht jetzt, wann dann? Worauf soll ich denn warten?" Darauf, dass er endlich zur Vernunft kam? Mitleid mit ihr hatte? Sie wollte kein Mitleid.

Faramir erwiderte nichts. Vielleicht dachte er das gleiche.

„Als meine Mutter starb, war ich erst fünf Jahre alt", begann er schließlich. „Zu klein um es richtig zu verstehen. Zu klein um mich wirklich gut an sie zu erinnern. Mein Vater war seit jenem Tag nicht mehr derselbe. Verschlossen wurde er und kalt. Ein Fremder mit einem geliebten Gesicht. Eine düstere Zeit, doch ich hatte einen großen Bruder. In meinen Augen konnte und wusste er alles. In sein Bett krabbelte ich nachts wenn ich Albträume hatte. Kein Wesen der Dunkelheit würde es mit ihm aufnehmen können. Das versicherte er mir. Ich hätte ihm alles geglaubt. Er lernte schon kämpfen und besiegte regelmäßig Knappen, die zwei, drei Jahre älter waren als er. Ein ganzes Jahr lang stand ich jede Nacht auf um zu sehen, ob er noch da war. Ich hatte schreckliche Angst, er könne einfach ebenso verschwinden wie meine Mutter. Doch er blieb. Er half mir und beschützte mich vor all den Dingen, die einem Kind zustoßen können. Auch vor dem Unmut meines Vaters." Er hielt kurz inne. Sein Blick schien in weite Ferne zu reichen.

Lilith sah ihn von der Seite an und spürte einen Stich in der Brust. Da war er wieder. Dieser ernsthafte, nachdenkliche Mann, in den sie sich verliebt hatte. Sie versuchte sich einen zehnjährigen Boromir vorzustellen. Sie schaffte es nicht. Worauf wollte er hinaus?

„Er hörte nie wirklich damit auf. Selbst dann nicht, als er mich nicht mehr verstand. Als ich Dinge lernte, die ihn nicht interessierten. Nicht in allem so werden wollte wie er. Selbst als wir erwachsen waren merkte ich es manchmal." Mit einem Ruck kehrte er wieder in die Gegenwart zurück. Diesmal senkte Lilith nicht den Blick, als er sich ihr zuwandte. Das Atmen fiel ihr plötzlich schwer.

„Du fragst dich sicher, warum ich dir das alles erzähle. Ich wollte, dass du es verstehst. Wenigstens ein bisschen. Ich habe lange darüber nachgedacht. Boromir war mein großer Bruder und doch auch so viel mehr als das. Er würde wollen, dass ich mich um sein Kind kümmere."

„Was?", entfuhr es Lilith. Ihre Stimme piepste fast dabei.

Seine Miene blieb unbewegt. „Ich bin es ihm schuldig."

Lilith holte tief Luft. Trotzdem spürte sie Ärger in sich aufsteigen. So schnell, dass ihr schwindlig wurde. Ärger auf ihn, aber vor allem auf sich selbst. Für einen winzigen Moment hatte sie gehofft. War sie ganz sicher gewesen. Nur um abermals enttäuscht zu werden. Sie hasste sich dafür.

„Habe ich das richtig verstanden? Du möchtest, dass ich hier bleibe nur damit du irgendeine imaginäre Schuld deinem Bruder gegenüber erfüllen kannst?"

„Wenn du es so nennen möchtest."

„Und wie, wenn ich fragen darf?" Plötzlich stand sie auf ihren Füßen. Sie hatte es gar nicht gemerkt. „Willst du dich im das Kind kümmern wie um mich die letzten paar Wochen? Willst du es in einem schönen Haus wohnen lassen, ihm jedes Jahr neue Kleider geben und ansonsten kein Wort mit ihm sprechen?"

War das Schuldgefühl in seinen grauen Augen? „Lilith, bitte. Das ist…"

„Nein, lass mich ausreden." Woher kam auf einmal dieser ganze Zorn? Hatte er sich über Wochen hinweg angestaut? Warum hatte sie ihn bis jetzt nicht bemerkt? „Es gibt auch Dinge, die du verstehen musst. Es ist auch genauso gut mein Kind. Und in meiner Welt hat es ebenfalls einen Onkel. Meinen großen Bruder. Inzwischen ziemlich sicher auch einen Cousin. Es hat Großeltern. Und es hat mich. Es braucht dich und dein schlechtes Gewissen nicht."

Für einen Moment war es totenstill. Selbst das Wasser schien unbewegt in der Luft zu hängen. Das Herz klopfte Lilith bis zum Hals. War sie zu weit gegangen? Vor ihr saß immer noch der Truchsess.

„Ist das dein letztes Wort?" Sein Gesicht verriet nichts, doch seine Hand umklammerte fest den Rand der Steinbank.

Lilith schluckte. „Ja. Wenn du nach Worten gesucht hast um mich von meiner Heimkehr abzuhalten: Das waren sie nicht." _Geh nicht. Bleib bei mir. _Wie schwierig konnte das sein?

„Gut." Faramir erhob sich. „Dann bleibt mir nichts übrig, als mich wirklich zu verabschieden."

Lilith stand ihm gegenüber und wusste nicht, was sie tun sollte. Noch nie in ihrem Leben hatte sie sich so zerrissen gefühlt. Ihre Fingernägel gruben sich in ihre Handflächen. Es tat weh. Aber nicht so. Sollte sie ihn schlagen oder küssen? Konnte sie beides gleichzeitig wollen? Sie tat nichts davon.

„Du und dein verdammter Stolz." Es drang kaum durch ihre zusammengepressten Lippen. Sie wartete nicht auf seine Antwort. Sie floh. Wie so oft. Sie floh ins Haus und die Treppe hinauf ohne sich auch nur einmal umzusehen.

Ihre Zimmertür fiel krachend hinter ins Schloss. Erschöpft lehnte sie sich dagegen. Sie keuchte, doch darunter lauerte ein Schluchzen. Es wartete geduldig darauf, dass ihre Wut nachlassen würde.

Langsam sank sie zu Boden. Ein dünner Splitter bohrte sich in ihren Arm. Sie merkte es nicht. Faramir hatte sich entschieden und es war die falsche Entscheidung gewesen. Ob er es irgendwann bedauern würde? Und was hieß überhaupt falsch?

Als Pippin und Gimli besorgt klopften, wimmelte Lilith sie ab. Statt ihre letzte Nacht in Mittelerde mit ihren ehemaligen Gefährten zu verbringen, lag sie im Bett und starrte die Wand an. Sie weinte nicht einmal. Sie wartete. Vielleicht schlief sie sogar. Irgendwann wurde der Himmel vor ihrem Fenster grau. Die Sterne verblassten. Er war nicht gekommen.

Benommen setzte Lilith sich auf und langte nach Socken und Schnürschuhen. Galadriels Dolch wanderte in die Tasche zu Katharinas Tagebuch. Den Pulli knotete sie um den Trageriemen. Dann war sie fertig. Mehr bauchte sie nicht.

Obwohl die Sonne noch nicht einmal richtig aufgegangen war, wartete Gandalf bereits auf sie. Er saß in einem bequemen Stuhl und sog an seiner Pfeife. Die Tür seines Zimmers stand offen.

Lilith vermutete, dass sie schlimm aussehen musste. Mit verquollenen Lidern und Schatten unter den Augen. Der Zauberer sagte nichts dazu.

„Bereit?", nuschelte er nur zwischen zwei Rauchkringeln.

Lilith nickte. Irgendetwas in ihrem Magen hatte plötzlich viele Beine bekommen. Zappelnde Beine.

„Hast du dich verabschiedet?"

„Ich war bei Morwen und Meister Saelon. Ansonsten glaube ich es ist besser, wenn ich einfach verschwinde. Ich möchte Pippins trauriges Gesicht nicht sehen."

Bedächtig strich Gandalf sich durch den weißen Bart. Er schmunzelte.

„Eine Sache noch: Aragorn und auch ich halten es für besser, wenn das Buch, das Katharina mitgenommen hat, wieder in unsere Welt zurückkehrt. Niemand wird es mehr als Waffe benutzen wollen. Es gehört in die Archive des weißen Turms."

Lilith nickte wieder. „Was soll ich tun?"

„Du? Nicht viel. Hole es vom Dachboden deiner Tante und bewahre es in deiner Nähe auf. Halte in ein paar Monaten Ausschau nach mir. Vor allem in der Dämmerung."

Das immerhin sollte sie beruhigen. Gandalf vertraute seinen eigenen Künsten soweit, dass er den Trank selbst benutzen wollte. „Aber ich weiß nicht einmal selbst, wo ich dann sein werde. Vielleicht muss ich umziehen."

Gandalf winkte ab. „Zerbrich dir darüber nicht den Kopf. Ich werde dich schon finden." Bei jedem anderen hätte sie da so ihre Zweifel gehabt. Dem alten Zauberer hingegen traute sie alles zu. „Damit wäre alles gesagt. Man soll beim Abschied nicht zu lange zögern, sonst kriegt man seinen Fuß nie auf die Straße. Hier." Aus der Tasche zog er ein Fläschchen und hielt es Lilith entgegen.

Vorsichtig griff sie danach. Es war aus blauem Glas, undurchsichtig und glatt. Sie hätte es in ihrer Handfläche verstecken können. Es schien Tonnen zu wiegen.

„Oh, Gandalf, wie soll ich mich jemals bei dir bedanken können? So vielen Personen schulde ich Dank und werde ihn niemals ableisten können."

Der Zauberer lächelte. „Denke einfach an uns. Vergiss nicht, wie oft dir Leben und Freundlichkeit geschenkt wurden. Der Rest kommt von selbst." Was für eine typische Gandalf-Antwort. Irgendwie würde sie ihn vermissen. „Weiß du schon, wo du als erstes hinwillst?"

„Ja. Zu meiner Freundin Maria. Ich muss erfahren, was in der Zwischenzeit alles geschehen ist. Und ich brauche eine glaubhafte Geschichte. Für beides ist sie die beste Anlaufstelle."

Der Stöpsel glitt beinahe leicht aus dem Flaschenhals. Sofort breitete sich der Duft nach Thymian, Wacholder und reifen Beeren im Zimmer aus. Goldenes Sonnenlicht auf fließendem Wasser. So musste Ithilien im Spätsommer riechen. Ein wehmütiger Gedanke.

„Leb wohl, Gandalf." Ihre Stimme klang nicht halb so entschlossen wie sie gerne gewollt hätte.

„Nein, Lilith", entgegnete er freundlich. „Auf Wiedersehen."

Lilith schloss die Augen und erinnerte sich an den Hinterhof von Marias Wohnung. Sie musste ihn deutlich vor sich sehen. Die Mülltonnen auf der einen, die Fahrräder auf der anderen Seite. Das kleine Rasenstück mit den verrosteten Klappstühlen. Sie durfte ihn nicht vergessen. Musste sich an ihm festhalten. Dann setzte sie das Fläschchen an die Lippen und trank.

Sofort drehte sich alles um sie. Ihre Arme und Beine kribbelten, als liefen tausend Insekten darüber. Der Duft füllte alles aus. Ihre Lungen, ihre Adern, ihr Gehirn. Oben und unten hatten plötzlich an Bedeutung verloren. Stand sie? Lag sie? Fiel sie? Und in all dem Durcheinander blieb nur ein fester Punkt: Marias Hinterhof. Bis auch er von der Schwärze verschluckt wurde.

ooo

Lilith erwachte auf einem harten Untergrund. Rau drückte er an ihre Wange. Es roch nach Teer. Ihr Kopf dröhnte. Alles tat ihr weh. Ein widerlicher Geschmack lag auf ihrer Zunge.

Vorsichtig blinzelte sie, machte aber sofort die Augen wieder zu. Sie war nicht tot, oder? Konnte man das denken, wenn man tot war? Konnte einem dermaßen schlecht sein?

Dann hörte sie die Geräusche. Autos. Ein Hund bellte. Das ferne Plärren eines Radios. Wie alltäglich. Wie fremdartig. Erstaunlich laut.

Als sie endlich in der Lage war, sich aufzusetzen und sich umzusehen, hätte sie am liebsten einen Triumphschrei ausgestoßen. Sie hatte es geschafft. Sie saß in Marias Hinterhof. Vorsichtshalber hielt sie ihren Mund geschlossen. Sogar ihre Umhängetasche war noch da.

Es war noch recht früh am Tag. Die Zeit bevor alle zur Arbeit, in die Schule oder in die Uni gingen. Marias weiß-grünes Fahrrad lehnte noch neben den anderen an der Hauswand. Lilith strich über die vertraute Plastikhupe in Form eines Krokodilkopfs und brach in Tränen aus. Niemals in ihrem Leben war sie so erleichtert gewesen. Sie war zu Hause. Ohne jeden Zweifel. Doch damit war noch nicht alles erledigt.

Sie wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht und machte sich auf den Weg zur Haustür. Wie immer war nicht abgeschlossen. Das Treppenhaus empfing sie mit seinem schwarzen Geländer und dem grauen Linoleum. Maria wohnte im dritten Stock. Es bedurfte Liliths sämtlicher Willenskraft die Stufen zu erklimmen. Der Trank steckte ihr immer noch in den Knochen und machte ihre Beine schwach. Ein älterer Mann im Morgenmantel beäugte sie misstrauisch auf seinem Weg zum Briefkasten. Dann hatte sie es endlich geschafft.

Die schrille Klingel zerriss die Stille. Lilith zuckte zusammen. Wann war sie so schreckhaft geworden? Ob Maria noch schlief? Sie war kein besonderer Morgenmensch.

Es dauerte eine Ewigkeit bevor sie Schritte hörte. Dann öffnete sich die Tür einen Spalt breit. Ein wirrer blonder Lockenkopf lugte aus kleinen verschlafenen Augen ins Treppenhaus.

„Ja?"

„Maria, ich bin's." Ihre Stimme klang immer noch belegt. „Ich bin wieder da."

„Lilli?" Maria erstarrte. Mit einem Schlag war sie hellwach. „Lilli!" Die Tür flog auf und krachte an die Wand. „Aber wo…wie…du bist doch…oh mein Gott, Lilli!"

Der Rest verschwamm in Umarmungen, gestammelten Worten, Lachen und Tränen.

oooooo

_Keine Angst. Diese Geschichte ist noch NICHT vorbei!_


	42. Verschwunden

„_People ask me what is wrong,_

_I don't see what's right."_

_("Ain't fit to live here" von Graveyard)_

**41. Verschwunden**

Die Kanne Pfefferminztee auf dem Tisch war längst kalt, die Tasse in Liliths Hand seit einer Stunde leer. Trotzdem klammerte sie sich immer noch daran fest. Ein Halt für ihre Augen, ihre unruhigen Finger. Sie hatte geredet und geredet, den ganzen Vormittag. Dennoch hatte sie sich auf eine stark gekürzte Fassung beschränken müssen. Es gab so viel zu erklären.

Maria hatte sie kein einziges Mal unterbrochen. Sie trank ihren Kaffee in kleinen Schlucken und starrte sie wie eine übernatürliche Erscheinung an. Allmählich fühlte Lilith sich selbst so. Ein Geist, der von den Toten auferstanden war.

Endlich lehnte sie sich zurück, streckte die Füße aus und legte eine Hand auf ihren Bauch. Sie trug eine graue Trainingshose aus Marias Kleiderschrank, die weit über ihren Knöcheln endete. Dazu ein schlabbriges T-Shirt mit irgendeinem Urlaubsaufdruck. Sie hatte eine halbe Stunde lang geduscht und erst den Hahn abgedreht, als ihre Freundin besorgt gefragt hatte, ob alles in Ordnung sei.

„Das ist die haarsträubendste Geschichte, die mir je untergekommen ist", meinte Maria schließlich. „Aber weißt du, was das Verrückteste ist? Sie klingt glaubhafter als der ganze Mist, den wir uns zusammengereimt haben. Und erst die Polizei." Sie schnaubte abfällig. „Erinnere mich daran, nicht zur Polizei zu gehen, wenn ich ein Problem habe, ehrlich. Sie haben nicht wirklich viel unternommen, weißt du. Eigentlich warst du ihnen ziemlich egal. Du bist erwachsen und es gab keinen Hinweis auf ein Verbrechen. Du bist einfach vom Dachboden deiner Tante nicht wieder heruntergekommen. Das hat natürlich niemand geglaubt. Alle waren der Meinung, sie habe einfach nicht gemerkt, wie du wieder gegangen bist."

„Und meinen Wintermantel dagelassen habe", warf Lilith ein. „Und meinen Schal, meine Mütze und meine Tasche mit Geldbeutel, Handy und Schlüssel darin."

„Ich gebe zu, das hat uns ein wenig verwirrt." Maria legte den Kopf schief. „Aber jetzt mal im Ernst, Lilli, diese Geschichte kannst du niemandem auftischen. Vielleicht redest du dir ja nur ein, dass sie stimmt. Vielleicht wurdest du ja entführt, eingesperrt und mit Drogen vollgepumpt. Und als deine Schwangerschaft zu offensichtlich wurde, haben sie dich einfach auf die Straße geschmissen."

„Du siehst du viele schlechte Filme, Maria."

„Und du liest zu viele Fantasy-Romane, Lilli." Die Kaffeetasse knallte auf die Tischplatte.

„Du weißt, dass das nicht stimmt. Mein Bruder verschlingt dieses Zeug, nicht ich." Sie hob die Arme und zeigte Maria ihre Handgelenke. Die Narben der Orkstricke waren nicht mehr auffällig aber deutlich genug. „Und was ist damit?"

„Das beweist gar nichts. Zum Fesseln braucht es keine übernatürlichen Kobolde. Auch mit Kabelbindern kann man verdammt fiese Sachen anstellen." Sie fuhr sich mit gespreizten Fingern durch die wirren Locken und seufzte. „Ich versteh dich ja sogar, Lilli. Ich an deiner Stelle wäre auch lieber von einem heldenhaften Krieger schwanger als von irgendeinem sadistischen Arschloch."

Natürlich glaubte sie ihr nicht. Wie sollte sie auch? Selbst in Liliths Ohren klang Marias Version realistischer. Sie zog Katharinas Tagebuch aus der Umhängetasche.

„Dann habe ich wohl auch das hier selbst geschrieben? Oder die Kerle haben gut recherchiert und einiges über meine Urgroßmutter herausgefunden." Sie legte es auf Marias Schoß. „Und bewaffnet haben sie mich auch noch. Wie großzügig von ihnen." Galadriels Dolch glänzte, als sie ihn aus der Scheide zog. Zwischen der Teekanne und Marias Handy sah er noch fremdartiger aus.

Ihre Freundin starrte ihn an. Dann riss sie ihren Blick von der Klinge los und schlug das Buch auf. Sie blätterte darin herum, las hier einen Absatz, hier eine ganze Seite. Sie kaute auf ihrem Daumennagel.

Lilith hatte beinahe Mitleid mit ihr. Maria war überfordert. Aber wer an ihrer Stelle wäre das nicht gewesen? Sie hatte nicht wie Lilith Monate Übung darin das Unmögliche zu akzeptieren.

„Das ist nicht deine Handschrift", stellte sie schließlich fest.

„Ich weiß." Man sah der Tinte an, dass sie nicht erst gestern zu Papier gebracht worden war.

„Aber das ist…" Maria klappte ihren Mund wieder zu ohne den Satz zu beenden. Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Diese Geschichte kannst du trotzdem niemandem erzählen."

„Das will ich auch gar nicht."

„Nein?"

„Nein. Ich brauche eine andere. Eine glaubhaftere. Deswegen bin ich zuerst zu dir gekommen. Ich brauche deine Hilfe."

„Du spinnst."

„Ziemlich sicher."

Maria seufzte wieder und stand auf. „Ich weiß ja nicht, wie es dir geht, aber ich habe auf diesen ganzen Wahnsinn einen Bärenhunger. Frühstück?"

Lilith nickte glücklich. Die Übelkeit des Tranks hatte schon vor Stunden dem inzwischen vertrauten Magenknurren Platz gemacht. „Gerne."

„Und danach helfe ich dir vielleicht mit deiner Alibigeschichte. Falls ich nicht lieber doch in der Psychiatrie anrufe." Damit verschwand sie in der Küche.

Es wurde ein langer Tag.

Nachdem sie den Kühlschrank geplündert hatten – die Beute fiel nicht allzu üppig aus – zermarterten sie sich stundenlang die Köpfe. Maria ließ sämtliche Vorlesungen und Seminare mit einem Schulterzucken ausfallen.

„Kriegt doch eh keiner mit, wenn ich mal nicht da bin. Außerdem werde ich dich keine Sekunde mehr aus den Augen lassen. Nicht, dass du dich wieder in Luft auflöst."

Lilith versteckte ihr Lächeln hinter einem großen Glas Orangensaft.

Es dauerte eine ganze Weile bis sie sich endlich traute die eine Frage zu stellen, die sie die ganze Zeit vermieden hatte. Sie fürchtete sich vor der Antwort.

„Maria, was ist mit meinen Eltern? Und mit Cornelius? Wie geht es ihnen?"

Das Gesicht ihrer Freundin wurde auf einen Schlag ernst. „Nicht gut", gestand sie. „Vor allem deinen Eltern. Cornelius hat es ihnen nicht sofort erzählt. Erst nach einer Woche. Vorher hatten wir noch die Hoffnung, dich wiederzufinden. Aber nach einer Woche…Sie waren mit der ersten Maschine aus Atlanta hier. Den ganzen Februar stellten sie alles auf den Kopf, riefen ständig die Polizei an, hängten Steckbriefe auf, waren in jedem Krankenhaus im Umkreis von zweihundert Kilometern, sprachen mit jedem, den du kennst, verschickten Emails. Cornelius hat mehr als einen Aufruf ins Internet gesetzt. Alles erfolglos. Dein Vater kehrte nach vier Wochen nach Amerika zurück. Dein Bruder konnte ihn davon überzeugen, dass er trotz allem verdammt noch mal seinen Job behalten soll. Deine Mutter blieb länger. Ihr war alles andere gleichgültig."

Lilith schluckte. Allein die Vorstellung genügte um ihr Tränen in die Augen steigen zu lassen. Ihre armen Eltern! Sie hatte es gewusst. Doch es von Maria zu hören machte es noch viel schlimmer. Wirklicher. Es tat ihr in der Seele weh.

„Das wollte ich nicht", murmelte sie schließlich. Eine sinnlose Bitte um Entschuldigung. Sie sprach sie trotzdem aus.

„Das glaube ich dir ausnahmsweise sogar", bemerkte ihre Freundin düster. Sie reichte Lilith ein Taschentuch. „Deine Mutter ist trotzdem wieder nach Atlanta geflogen. Ich glaube, sie unterrichtet sogar wieder. Es muss weitergehen, weißt du?"

Lilith nickte und zerknüllte das feuchte Papier zwischen ihren Fingern. Ob ihre Mutter in ihren geliebten Versen von Ovid Trost gefunden hatte? In ihren Unterrichtsvorbereitungen zur französischen Revolution?

„Ich bin ihnen irgendeine Art Erklärung schuldig. Ich kann nicht einfach auftauchen und sagen _Hallo, da bin ich wieder."_

„Wie bei mir, meinst du wohl? Ich hätte fast einen Herzinfarkt vor Schrecken bekommen."

„Danke, dass du mich aufheitern willst."

„Wer spricht von aufheitern? Das war tödlicher Ernst." Der Schalter des Wasserkochers schnappte nach oben. Wie viel Kaffee wollte Maria heute eigentlich noch trinken? „Apropos: Ich habe auch eine gute Nachricht für dich: Du bist Tante. Lucas heißt er." Sie durchwühlte einen Haufen aus Briefen, Werbeblättern und Zeitungen. „Hier, ist erst vor drei Tagen in der Post gewesen."

Es war eine Babykarte in einem hellblauen Umschlag. Lilith starrte auf das Foto. Der Säugling darauf sah rot und ein wenig zerknittert aus. Ihr Neffe. Sie konnte es kaum glauben.

„Ich brauche eine gute Geschichte", wiederholte sie entschlossen.

Es war beinahe schon Mitternacht, als Maria mit einem frustrierten Schrei die Hände in die Luft warf. „Ich kapituliere. Es funktioniert einfach nicht. Es gibt keine Lügengeschichte für dich."

„Es muss sie geben."

„Dir ist doch keine gut genug." Sie schob die Maus ihres Laptops angewidert von sich. „Und jeder medizinische Grund für einen Gedächtnisverlust wird von Wikipedia sofort zunichte gemacht. Sieh es ein Lilli, du wirst nicht schuldlos davonkommen."

„Mit hat die Idee mit der Epilepsie ganz gut gefallen."

„Sie erklärt ein wenig Verwirrung, ja, aber nicht dein Verschwinden. Du könntest sie mit etwas anderem kombinieren. Dem schwedischen Archäologen beispielsweise."

„Muss er denn unbedingt aus Schweden sein?"

„Ich stehe auf Schweden", verteidigte sich Maria. „Große blonde Männer." Sie grinste Mit einer endgültigen Bewegung klappte sie den Laptop zu. „Ich sage, wir nehmen den Archäologen. Er muss ja nicht unbedingt aus Schweden sein."

„Danke. Und wohin sind wir gleich nochmal gereist?"

„Bolivien oder Butan, irgendetwas Exotisches am Arsch der Welt. Aber dann…"

„Hat er mich sitzengelassen, als sich herausstellte, dass ich krank und schwanger bin." Es war eine lächerliche Geschichte wie aus einem Groschenroman. Aber sie hatten keine bessere. Keine jedenfalls, die ohne ein Verbrechen auskam, das die Polizei auf den Plan gerufen hätte. Keine Entführungen, keine Drogen, keine Sekten. Und selbstverständlich keine Parallelwelten, in denen es Hobbits, Zwerge und Orks gab.

Missmutig stützte Lilith den Kopf in die Hände. Seit einer Stunde kämpfte sie gegen den Schlaf. Immer wieder fielen ihr die Augen zu. Immer wieder bohrte sie sich die Fingerknöchel hinein. Sie wollte heute noch eine Lösung finden.

„Das gefällt mir nicht", beklagte sie sich. „Das ist absoluter Schwachsinn. Niemand wird auch nur eine Sekunde lang daran glauben. Zuerst einmal ganz praktisch: Wie soll ich ohne einen Ausweis oder einen Reisepass in ein Flugzeug kommen? Und wie und wo habe ich diesen Typen kennengelernt, ohne dass irgendjemand was davon mitbekommen hat? Wieso sollte ich dir nichts davon erzählen? Und vor allem, ganz im Ernst, Maria, du kennst mich seit der dritten Klasse: Würde ich mich Hals über Kopf verlieben und dann so eine Aktion bringen? Ohne wenigstens irgendwann meinen Eltern Bescheid zu sagen?"

Maria gab ein verzweifeltes Geräusch von sich. „Nein, zum Teufel, das würdest du nicht." Auch ihr stand die Erschöpfung ins Gesicht geschrieben. „Aber ich hätte dir auch niemals all die Dinge zugetraut, die du mir heute Morgen erzählt hast. Monster erstechen, dich an einen Kerl ran werfen um etwas von ihm zu bekommen…" Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Klingt nicht nach der Lilith, die ich kenne."

„Moment mal, von _ran werfen _kann hier überhaupt keine Rede sein. Ich hätte mich schon mit Händen und Füßen wehren müssen. Jedenfalls zu Beginn."

„Was du nicht getan hast", warf Maria trocken ein.

„Weil ich Angst hatte." Ihr Stuhl knallte hinter ihr an die Küchentheke. Es reichte. Endgültig. Sie konnte nicht mehr. „Hast du eine Ahnung, wie es sich anfühlt Angst zu haben? Todesangst? Zu wissen, dass da draußen in der Finsternis etwas lauert, das dir die Kehle herausreißen will? Nicht zu wissen, wo du bist und ob du jemals wieder nach Hause kommen wirst? Nein? Dann verkneif dir auch bitte jedes blöde Kommentar."

Sie stürmte ins Bad und verriegelte die Tür hinter sich. Am liebsten hätte sie irgendetwas gegen die Wand geschmissen. Stattdessen umklammerte sie das Waschbecken und bedachte ihr Spiegelbild mit einem finsteren Blick. Was war nur los mit ihr? Was war geschehen mit der Lilith, die vor etwas mehr als vier Monaten von hier verschwunden war? Würde sie die Wahrheit für immer verschweigen müssen? Die Menschen anlügen, die sie liebte? Wenn Maria sie schon nicht verstand, wer sollte es sonst tun? Wieso sah der Kragen des T-Shirts an ihrem Hals so unnatürlich aus?

Auch kaltes Wasser in ihrem Gesicht machte es nicht besser. Nur die Wut verschwand. Müdigkeit und Resignation blieben zurück.

„Lilli?" Ein zaghaftes Klopfen an der Badezimmertür. „Lilli, komm raus. Wir finden schon eine Lösung. Es tut mir auch leid. Ich hab's einfach noch nicht begriffen, verstehst du?"

Lilith seufzte. Nein, sich verstecken war keine Möglichkeit. Sie drehte den Schlüssel um. Draußen stand Maria mit schuldbewusster Miene.

„Wenn du willst, können wir es auch mit Kobolden und Zwergen versuchen", sagte sie. „Hauptsache, du bist wieder da." Sie legte Lilith einen Arm um die Schulter und bugsierte sie auf die Couch. Zwei Wolldecken und ein Kissen warteten dort schon auf sie. „Und morgen früh rufen wir deinen Bruder an."

ooo

Es wurde unangenehm, es wurde schwierig und manchmal wurde es unerträglich.

Nur eine Viertelstunde nach Marias Anruf stand Cornelius vor der Wohnungstür. Er musste sämtliche Tempolimits überschritten haben. Er umarmte Lilith so fest, dass ihr fast die Luft wegblieb.

Es war hauptsächlich Maria, die redete. Dass Lilith am vorigen Abend ein wenig verwirrt bei ihr aufgetaucht sei. Dass sie nicht wirklich darüber sprechen wolle, was in den letzten Monaten passiert sei. Dass Maria aber trotzdem ein wenig aus ihr herausgeholt habe. Dann folgten kleine Brocken, die eine etwas realistischere Fassung der Geschichte vom letzten Abend enthielten.

Lilith schwieg dazu. Manchmal nickte sie leicht, hielt den Blick gesenkt. Es war schrecklich. Alles in ihr schrie danach sich einfach nur darüber zu freuen ihren Bruder wiederzusehen. Stattdessen musste sie dieses Theater veranstalten.

Er stellte keine Fragen. Vorerst zumindest. Er nahm sie mit nach Hause, wo sie zum ersten Mal ihren Neffen in den Arm nehmen konnte. Und wie bei Maria fiel auch hier immer wieder der Satz: „Hauptsache, du bist wieder da."

Nicht so bei der Polizei. Sie verbrachte drei geschlagene Stunden mit zwei miesepetrig dreinschauenden Beamten, die ihr kein einziges Wort abkauften. So kam es ihr zumindest vor. Sie atmete erleichtert auf, als sie endlich zur Tür draußen waren.

Nur einen Tag später fuhren sie zum Flughafen. Ihre Mutter stürzte mit einem Aufschrei auf sie zu und wollte sie nicht wieder loslassen. Weder im Terminal, noch im Auto. Selbst am nächsten Tag legte sie ihr immer wieder die Hand auf den Arm, drückte sie kurz an sich oder fuhr ihr übers Haar. Als müsse sie sich ständig vergewissern, dass ihre Tochter auch wirklich wieder da war. Kein Produkt ihrer Einbildung. Ihr Vater sprach wenig, doch Lilith merkte auch so, wie froh er war. Beide sahen älter aus, als sie sie in Erinnerung hatte. Älter und irgendwie zerbrechlicher.

Nacheinander tauchten auch Liliths andere Freundinnen und Verwandte auf. Allen voran natürlich Tante Birgit, auf deren Dachboden ihr verhängnisvolles Abenteuer seinen Anfang genommen hatte. Sie war eine der wenigen, die Lilith auch offen Vorwürfe machten.

Die anderen hüteten sich in ihrer Gegenwart allzu viel darüber zu reden. Doch hinter ihrem Rücken taten sie es trotzdem. Lilith spürte es. Natürlich hatten sie auch Mitleid mit ihr. Natürlich fiel allen ein Stein vom Herzen. Aber natürlich gaben sie ihr auch die Schuld an der ganzen Aufregung. Und sie musste so tun, als denke sie das auch. In gewisser Weise hatten sie alle Recht. Niemand hatte sie dazu gezwungen, den Trank zu versuchen. Sie trug selbst die Verantwortung für alles, was passiert war. Es ließ sich nicht leugnen. Besser fühlte sie sich dadurch nicht.

Dann blieb natürlich die Sache mit dem Kind.

Maria willigte ein, sie zum Frauenarzt zu begleiten, noch bevor sie die Frage richtig ausgesprochen hatte. Lilith wollte jemanden dabeihaben. Für den Fall, dass Aragorn sich getäuscht hatte. Dass mit dem Kind nicht alles in Ordnung war. Dass das Gift trotzdem seine Spuren hinterlassen hatte. Oder der Wechsel zurück in ihre Welt. Sie fühlte sich nicht anders als in Minas Tirith. Aber sie hatte Angst.

Bang sah sie abwechselnd auf den Bildschirm des Ultraschalls, auf das Gesicht des Arztes und auf das Abtastgerät auf ihrem Bauch. Maria hielt auf der anderen Seite ihre Hand. Das Gel auf ihrer Haut war kalt und unangenehm. Sie spürte es kaum. Ihr Herz klopfte aufgeregt. Ihre Finger waren feucht und klamm.

„Es ist alles in Ordnung. Ich kann nichts Ungewöhnliches feststellen." Wann hatte sie das letzte Mal so sehr auf einen bestimmten Satz gehofft? „Aber von jetzt an sollten sie auf jeden Fall zu allen Untersuchungen kommen, Frau Berger."

Lilith nickte. Der Raum drehte sich ein wenig um sie. „Ist es ein Junge oder ein Mädchen?" Sogar ihre Stimme zitterte.

Der Arzt lächelte während es das Gel mit einem Papiertuch wegwischte. „Ein Junge."

Sofort fielen Lilith Pippin und seine dummen Argumente ein. Sie konnte sich nicht dagegen wehren. Irgendwie hatte sie es gewusst, aber still auf ein Mädchen gehofft. Ein Kind, das sie nicht so sehr an seinen Vater erinnern würde. Oder an seinen Onkel.

Draußen zog Maria sofort ihr Handy aus der Tasche und begann zu tippen.

„Was ist?"

Ihre Freundin grinste. „Nichts. Ich gebe nur Annette Bescheid. Sie schuldet mir einen Cocktail."

Lilith kannte diesen Gesichtsausdruck. „Ihr habt gewettet", stellte sie überflüssigerweise fest. Sollte sie sich darüber aufregen?

„Genau. Und ich habe gewonnen." Sie tätschelte Liliths Bauch. „Ein Sohn für unseren außerirdischen Ritter. Was sonst?"

„Ihr seid doch bescheuert", murmelte Lilith, aber sie lächelte dabei.

Und dann war da außerdem die Frage, wo sie in Zukunft wohnen sollte. Und was sie mit ihrer Zukunft überhaupt anstellen sollte.

Natürlich hatten sie ihre Studentenbude aufgelöst. Warum Miete für jemanden zahlen, der wie vom Erdboden verschluckt oder vielleicht nicht mehr am Leben war? Einiges war auf den Sperrmüll gewandert, das sie gerne behalten hätte, doch die wichtigsten Sachen, ihre Bücher und einige ihrer Möbel, stapelten sich im Keller ihres Bruders. Aber wohin damit? Sie hatte mit ihrer ersten Stelle nach dem Studium endlich finanziell unabhängig von ihren Eltern sein wollen. Dieser Weg blieb ihr nun vorerst versperrt. Ihr erster potentieller Arbeitstag in der Universitätsbibliothek war lang vorbei, die Stelle an einen anderen Bewerber vergeben. Und schwanger im fünften Monat rechnete sie sich keine guten Chancen auf dem Arbeitsmarkt aus. Ohne Arbeit kein Geld, ohne Geld keine Wohnung. So einfach war das. Außerdem würde sie etwas Größeres brauchen als ihre Studentenbude.

„Du könntest dich für ein Promotionsstipendium bewerben", schlug Annette ihr vor. „Bei einer dieser vielen Stiftungen. Dann würdest du zwei Jahre ein wenig Geld bekommen und könntest viel zu Hause an deiner Doktorarbeit schreiben. Und mit eineinhalb oder zwei ist der Kleine groß genug, dass du dir eine volle Stelle suchen kannst."

Lilith runzelte die Stirn. Das klang ausnahmsweise sogar einmal vernünftig. Allerdings gab es einen Haken. Ihr würde auf die Schnelle niemals ein gutes Thema einfallen. Und sie hatte im Augenblick keine Lust sämtliche Professoren aus dem Studium abzuklappern um einen Betreuer zu finden. Trotzdem behielt sie die Idee im Hinterkopf. Hartnäckig verbannte sie jeden Gedanken an die Archive des weißen Turms. Nicht immer erfolgreich.

Das Wohnungsproblem löste sich schnell und überraschend einfach. Zu dem großen alten Haus, das ihr Bruder und seine Frau vor drei Jahren gekauft hatten und seitdem renovierten, gehörte auch ein kleines Nebengebäude. Vor hundert Jahren hatte es wohl als Wohnung für Bedienstete gedient. Im Erdgeschoss gab es ein winziges Bad und eine Wohnküche, oben zwei Kammern mit Dachschräge. Der Boden und auch die Wände sahen alt aber noch ganz in Ordnung aus. Mit dem Bad würde Lilith nach allem, was sie in Mittelerde erlebt hatte, hervorragend zurechtkommen.

„Es müsste eigentlich renoviert werden", gab ihr Bruder zu bedenken. „Vor allem die Leitungen gefallen mir nicht. Aber für den Übergang vielleicht. Natürlich nur wenn du wirklich willst."

Lilith fiel ihm wortlos um den Hals. Sie kannte Studenten, gegen deren WGs dieses alte Mini-Häuschen wie eine Luxusvilla aussah. Schon wieder jemand, in dessen Schuld sie stand. Sie fühlte sich richtig schlecht dabei. Vielleicht würde sie Cornelius eines Tages ihre wirkliche Geschichte erzählen. Wenn sie es nicht mehr fertigbrachte zu lügen.

Maria war der Meinung, es fehle einfach nur ein wenig Farbe. Sie schleppte hellgelb und himmelblau für das Kinderzimmer und weiß und orange für die Küche an. Mit mehr Enthusiasmus als Geschick machten sie sich an die Arbeit. Es machte erstaunlich viel Spaß. Ihre künstlerische Meisterleistung wurde der Sternenhimmel im Kinderzimmer. Maria hatte Schablonen mitgebracht und bald hatte sie selbst im Gesicht weiße Farbspritzer. Lilith dagegen schnappte sich einen dünnen Pinsel und machte sich an der Ecke zu schaffen, in die sie das Babybett stellen wollte.

„Was ist das?" Maria lugte einige Zeit später über ihre Schulter. „Die Sterne sind ok aber was soll der Baum da?"

„Der weiße Baum Gondors", flüsterte Lilith. Sie hatte ihn gemalt ohne nachzudenken. „Ich sah ihn zum ersten Mal auf dem Fläschchen in der Kassette meiner Urgroßmutter. Dann auf Boromirs Armschützern. In Minas Tirith ist er allgegenwärtig. Er gehört hierhin." Es fühlte sich richtig an. Der weiße Baum über Boromirs Sohn. Niemand außer ihr würde den Sinn dieses Bildes je verstehen.

Maria erwiderte nichts. Sie legte ihr einen Arm um die Schultern und drückte sie kurz an sich. Dann versuchte sie den großen Wagen realistisch abzubilden.

Es gab so viel zu tun, so viel zu erledigen, so viel Neues zu erfahren. Der Mai hatte inzwischen längst dem Juni Platz gemacht. Jeden Abend fiel Lilith todmüde ins Bett. Doch ihr Schlaf stand auf einem völlig anderen Blatt. Da waren die Nächte, in denen sie unvermittelt aufschreckte. Mit rasendem Herzen und Schweiß auf der Stirn. Nur um festzustellen, dass der Wind lautlos in den Vorhängen spielte und der Mondschein auf das Gras vor dem Fenster fiel. Ihre Nachttischlampe brannte dann bis in die Morgendämmerung während Galadriels Dolch von der Schulblade auf ihren Nachttisch wanderte. Da waren lange Stunden in ihrer neuen Küche in denen die Zeiger der Uhr sich nicht bewegen wollten. In denen keines ihrer Bücher die Leere füllen konnte. In denen die Sonne niemals aufgehen würde. Und dann waren da die Träume, an die sie sich nicht erinnern wollte.

Eine der großen Neuigkeiten betraf ihre Freundin Annette: Sie würde noch Ende Juni heiraten. Und selbstverständlich hatte Maria es sich nicht nehmen lassen, den Junggesellinnenabschied zu organisieren. Selten hatte Lilith einen Abend erlebt, an dem sie sich so fehl am Platz gefühlt hatte. Sie war die einzig nüchterne unter zehn betrunkenen, kichernden jungen Frauen. Die Musik in den Bars war zu laut und jeder Witz platt und unanständig. Sie hatte schon nach einer Stunde die Nase voll, hielt aber tapfer durch. Sie wollte niemanden enttäuschen.

„Ich hätte da mal eine Frage", Maria musste beinahe schreien, um sich über den lauten Bass hinweg verständlich zu machen. „Ich hab mich nie getraut zu fragen aber - hat es sich wenigstens gelohnt?" Sie deutete mit dem Cocktail in ihrer Hand auf Liliths Bauch.

„Was?" Vielleicht musste man drei Caipirinhas geleert haben um diesen Gedankengang nachvollziehen zu können.

„Na ob es sich gelohnt hat, will ich wissen. War der Kerl wenigstens gut im Bett?" Liliths Gesichtsausdruck brachte sie zum Kichern. „Jetzt zier dich nicht so. Sag schon."

Lilith tat so als hätte sie auf dem Boden ihres Glases etwas verloren. Einen geschmolzenen Eiswürfel vielleicht. Die Nächte in Lothlorien waren kein besonders glorreiches Kapitel in ihrer Vergangenheit. Aber sie erinnerte sich gut genug.

„Komm schon. Ja oder nein?" Sie kannte Maria. Ihre Freundin würde sie solange piesacken bis sie eine Antwort bekommen hatte.

Also biss sie die Zähne zusammen. „Ja."

„Ich wusste es", triumphierte Maria und streckte eine Faust in die Luft. Dann starrte sie empört auf ihren Strohhalm. „Warum ist dieses Glas eigentlich schon wieder leer?"

Lilith seufzte. Es würde eine lange Nacht werden. Eine sehr lange Nacht.

ooo

Der Sommerwind spielte über ihnen im Laub des Kirschbaums. Winzige Fetzen Sonnenlicht tanzten über Liliths geblümtes Kleid. Die Hitze lähmte jede Bewegung. Grillen zirpten ohne Unterlass. Es roch nach trockenem Gras und Zitronenlimonade.

Erst nach ein paar Minuten ließ Maria neben ihr das Foto sinken. Sie hielt es vorsichtig mit den Fingerspitzen als könne es jeden Moment auseinanderfallen. Vergilbt genug war es allemal.

„Sie sieht wirklich beinahe so aus wie du", gab sie zu. Ihre Augen wanderten zwischen Lilith und dem Bild hin und her. „Andere Klamotten und eine andere Frisur, dann könnte man euch fast verwechseln."

Behutsam nahm Lilith das Foto wieder an sich. Auf der Rückseite stand eine ausgebleichte 1925. Die Aufnahme zeigte eine Frau Anfang dreißig mit einem fünfjährigen Jungen. Katharina und ihr ältester Sohn, Liliths Großvater. Sie hatte das Foto bei einem erneuten Besuch auf dem Dachboden ihrer Tante gefunden. Diesmal war Birgit mit nach oben gekommen um sicherzugehen, dass sie sich nicht wieder in Luft auflöste. Lilith hütete das Foto wie einen kostbaren Schatz. Das Buch stand sicher in einem ihrer Bücherregale. Es wartete auf Gandalf.

Immer wieder betrachtete sie das Gesicht ihrer Urgroßmutter. Der Hauch eines Lächelns lag darauf. Damals, als es noch nicht Sitte war, breit in die Kamera zu grinsen. Sie wirkte nicht unglücklich. Und doch…

Manchmal glaubte Lilith Schmerz in ihren Augen zu erkennen. Den stillen Schmerz eines Menschen, der etwas gefunden und wieder verloren hatte. Und der darüber schweigen musste. Der ein Wissen mit sich herumtrug, von dem niemand sonst etwas ahnte. Vielleicht täuschte sie sich. Vielleicht sah sie auch nur sich selbst.

„He, wenigstens an deinem Geburtstag könntest du ein wenig fröhlicher sein." Maria streckte die Beine aus und wackelte mit den Zehen. Sie hatte Gänseblümchen dazwischen gesteckt. „Die anderen werden bald vorbeikommen und diese Miene werden sie dir nicht durchgehen lassen."

Lilith versuchte ein Lächeln. Es misslang. Es fiel ihr immer schwerer in letzter Zeit. Sie legte den Kopf in den Nacken und blinzelte in die Baumkrone hinauf. Der 14. August, ihr Geburtstag. Sechsundzwanzig wurde sie heute. Manchmal fühlte sie sich wie sechsundachtzig. Müde. Noch sieben oder acht Wochen. Ihr Leben richtete sich nur noch nach dieser Zeitrechnung. An das Danach wollte sie gar nicht denken.

„Hast du dir eigentlich schon Gedanken über einen Namen gemacht?"

„Unzählige."

„Und?"

„Ich finde keinen, der passt. Sie fühlen sich alle nicht richtig an." Eine Biene summte träge vorbei.

„Es darf auf keinen Fall ein moderner Name sein", überlegte Maria. „Irgendetwas Heroisches. Wie wäre es mit Georg? Der hat immerhin einen Drachen getötet."

„Ich weiß nicht." Der Vorschlag wenigstens war besser als viele andere, die sie in den letzten Monaten bekommen hatte.

„Oder Richard. Das gefällt mir richtig gut. Da muss ich sofort an Richard Löwenherz denken. An Ritter. Und an Robin Hood."

Lilith runzelte die Stirn. „Richard", wiederholte sie langsam. Kostete den Namen wie einen Wein auf der Zunge. „Ein alter Name. Ein Königsname." In Gedanken hörte sie Meister Saelon von einem jungen Boromir erzählen. _Seiner Meinung nach hätten die Truchsesse längst zu Königen werden sollen. _„Ich werde es im Hinterkopf behalten."

„Wärst du geblieben, Lilli?", wollte Maria plötzlich wissen. „Wenn er dich gefragt hätte, meine ich."

„Faramir?" Wie lange sie seinen Namen schon nicht mehr ausgesprochen hatte. „Ich bin mir nicht sicher." Sie sah ihrer Freundin dabei nicht ins Gesicht.

„Das heißt ja", stellte Maria betrübt fest. Sie setzte sich auf, zog die Beine an und legte die Arme um ihre Knie. Lilith spürte ihren Blick. „Du weißt, ich bin die Letzte, die sich über verrückte Liebesgeschichten auslassen darf aber, Lilli, es ist gut, dass du zurückgekommen bist. Verstehst du? Du gehörst hier her. Zu uns."

Lilith sagte eine Zeitlang nichts. Sie lauschte auf den Wind in den Blättern, die Grillen und die Bienen. Auf ihren Bruder, der den Grill auf die Terrasse schob. Ein Motorrad knatterte vorbei. Wenigstens Maria wollte sie nichts vormachen. „Ich glaube es gibt keine Welt mehr, in die ich gehöre", gestand sie leise.

Das Quietschen des Gartentürchens zerstörte das bedrückte Schweigen. Maria sprang ein wenig zu lebhaft auf.

„He, es ist deine Mutter, und ich fürchte, sie hat einen monströsen Kuchen dabei."


	43. Verkleidet

**42. Verkleidet**

Der Wind rüttelte an den Fensterläden. Lilith hatte sie schon vor Einbruch der Dunkelheit befestigt. Trotzdem klapperten und klopften die Böen als begehrten sie Einlass. Einsame Wesen in der Sturmnacht auf der Suche nach Wärme und Licht. Lilith fröstelte und kuschelte sich enger in ihren dicken Pullover. Sie würde ihren Bruder bitten, die Fensterläden abzunehmen. Sie weckten Richard jedes Mal wieder auf. Wo er doch ohnehin nie länger als drei Stunden hintereinander schlief. Er schlief viel, das stimmte. Aber nie am Stück.

Ohne die Fensterläden würde es ziehen. Noch mehr als ohnehin schon. Ein eisiger Lufthauch kroch durch die Wohnküche und verursachte ihr Gänsehaut. In einer stürmischen Herbstnacht wie heute enthielt jede Gespenstergeschichte ein Körnchen Wahrheit. Noch dazu an Halloween. Lilith lächelte. Maria war erst vor einer halben Stunde gegangen. Sie war in einem Hexenkostüm und mit einer Ladung gebrauchter Babykleidung hereingeschneit um dem Kind drei gute Wünsche mit auf den Weg zu geben. Wie es sich für eine ordentliche Hexe gehörte.

Richard hatte die seltsame Frau mit den angeklebten Warzen und dem spitzen Hut nur ernsthaft angeguckt. Lilith wusste nicht, wie viel er überhaupt sehen konnte. Manchmal wirkte es so, als wäre allein das Daliegen und Atmen eine unglaublich anstrengende Beschäftigung. In dieser fremden Welt, in der er sich seit drei Wochen zurechtfinden musste.

Er war winzig, aber auch nicht kleiner als andere Neugeborene. Er hatte einen dunklen Flaum auf dem Kopf und die Augen seines Vaters. Lilith wusste, dass sehr viele Kinder bei der Geburt blaue Augen hatten. Richard nicht. Seine Augen waren grau. Eindeutig und unverwechselbar. Außerdem besaß er schon jetzt eine kräftige Stimme.

Lilith goss kochendes Wasser in ihre Teekanne und lauschte. Nichts. Ihr Sohn schlief. Mit einem erleichterten Seufzen sank sie auf das Sofa. Noch nie in ihrem Leben war sie so müde gewesen wie in den letzten Wochen. Einmal war sie beim Abspülen im Stehen eingeschlafen.

Sie sollte ins Bett gehen. Nicht hier sitzen und versuchen Emily Brontë im Original zu lesen. Sie würde ohnehin kaum drei Seiten schaffen bevor ihr die Augen zufielen. Trotzig schlug sie das Buch auf. Und wenn schon.

Es klopfte.

Lilith zuckte zusammen. Das Buch glitt ihr aus den Fingern und polterte zu Boden. Erschrocken starrte sie zur Tür. Der Sturm musste etwas dagegen geweht haben. Einen leeren Eimer oder womöglich einen abgebrochenen Ast.

Es klopfte wieder. Diesmal lauter. Drei Schläge kurz hintereinander.

Lilith stand auf. „Hallo?" Ihre Stimme klang nicht halb so unbekümmert, wie sie gerne gewollt hätte. Wie dumm sie war! Ließ sich von der Dunkelheit, dem Sturm und ein paar Gruselgeschichten Angst einjagen. Sie war zu Hause. Hier gab es keine Monster in der Finsternis.

Ein erneutes Pochen. Noch eine Spur heftiger. „Lilith?" Eine tiefe Stimme in ungehaltenem Tonfall drang durch das Holz. „Mach endlich die Tür auf, Mädchen. Oder soll ich so lange klopfen bis sie ein Loch hat?"

Liliths Unterkiefer klappte nach unten. Das war nicht ihr Bruder und auch nicht einer der Nachbarn. Sie kannte diese Stimme.

Wie betäubt drehte sie den Schlüssel und schob die Tür einen Spalt breit auf.

„Gandalf?"Dabei konnte es sich nur um einen Traum handeln. Sie musste über ihrem Buch eingeschlafen sein.

„Ganz recht. Schön, dass du dich noch an mich erinnerst. Und jetzt geh zur Seite. Es ist verflucht nass hier draußen."

Er war es wirklich. Lebensgroß stand er vor ihr und tropfte auf den abgetretenen Küchenboden. Er hätte ebenso gut aus dem nächsten Fluss kommen können. Sein grauer Kapuzenumhang triefte. Verstohlen zwickte Lilith sich in den Arm. Es tat weh.

„Gilt es in deiner Welt etwa als höflich alte Männer im Regen stehen zu lassen?", brummte er, streifte den Umhang ab und hängte ihn über den nächsten Stuhl. Eine kleine Wasserlache bildete sich auf den Dielenbrettern. Sein Blick fiel auf den winzigen Tisch vor der Couch. „Ah, eine Tasse Tee scheint mir genau das richtige bei diesem Wetter." Er schenkte sich ein. „Willst du dir nicht auch einen Becher holen?"

Wortlos griff Lilith nach dem Küchenregal.

„Und bring etwas Honig mit, wenn du schon dabei bist."

Sie stellte das Plastikfläschchen direkt vor ihn. Er hob die Augenbrauen. Stumm klappte Lilith den Deckel auf und ließ einen Honigfaden in seine Tasse gleiten. Gandalf nickte zufrieden.

„Wie hast du mich gefunden?" Etwas in ihr wollte es immer noch nicht glauben. Da saß Gandalf auf ihrem gestreiften Sofa. Der Gandalf aus einer anderen Welt, der lebend aus dem dunklen Feuer zurückgekommen war.

„Schön, dass du dich so freust mich zu sehen. Du musst einem Zauberer schon seine Geheimnisse lassen." Er zwinkerte ihr über den Rand der Tasse hinweg zu. Dann pustete er und schlürfte einen Schluck. Er seufzte. „Schon besser."

„Du bist wegen des Buchs hier." Benommen stellte sie fest, dass sie immer noch mit dem leeren Becher in der Hand neben ihm stand.

„Unter anderem."

Ihre Füße trugen sie wie von selbst an ihr Bücherregal. Ihre Finger glitten über den dunklen Ledereinband. Das silberne Schriftzeichen schimmerte im Licht der Leselampe.

„Hier."

„Danke." Er begutachtete es von allen Seiten bevor er es aufschlug und darin blätterte. „Sehr gut. Es wird Zeit, dass es an seinen Platz zurückkehrt." Mit einer fließenden Bewegung klappte er die Buchdeckel zu und legte den Band zur Seite. „Wie geht es dir, Lilith?"

„Ganz gut, denke ich. Müde. Erschöpft. Es ist alles in Ordnung. Wirklich."

Der Zauberer bedachte sie mit einem seiner unergründlichen Blicke. „Und dem Kind?"

„Bestens. Er schläft. Möchtest du ihn sehen?"

Die Treppe knarrte unter ihren Schritten. Um sie herum heulte der Wind um die Dachkanten. Eine Nacht, in der man hoffte, dass die Ziegel hielten. Die Tür zum Kinderzimmer stand halb offen. Leise schob Lilith sie ganz auf. Das Nachtlicht schälte Umrisse aus der Dunkelheit in den Ecken.

Sie hatte sich getäuscht. Richard schlief nicht. Halb wach blinzelte er ins Dämmerlicht. Gandalf nahm ihn hoch, als hätte er sich sein Leben lang um Säuglinge gekümmert. Er lächelte.

„Ein Junge, also."

„Er heißt Richard."

Eine winzige Faust schoss sich um den Zeigefinger des Zauberers. „Er hat die Augen seines Vaters", bemerkte er.

„Ich weiß." Sie streckte die Hand aus und streichelte den Kopf ihres Sohnes. Er fühlte sich so weich an. Es wunderte sie immer wieder aufs Neue. „Gandalf, ich weiß, ich habe in Minas Tirith einige dumme Dinge gesagt. Vor allem am Anfang. Und auch hier hatte ich noch Angst. Dass ich ihn nicht mögen würde. Dass er mich die ganze Zeit nur an Boromir erinnern würde. Und an Faramir. Dass ich keine richtige Mutter für ihn sein könnte. Aber jetzt…" Sie streckte die Arme aus. Gandalf überließ ihn ihr ungefragt. „Jetzt finde ich das alles unwichtig und albern. Er kann nichts dafür. Er braucht mich. Er ist wunderbar." Sie drückte einen leichten Kuss auf Richards kleine Stirn. So wie er aussah würde er bald wieder einschlafen. Vielleicht sollte sie den Zauberer als Babysitter engagieren. „Ja, er erinnert mich an seinen Vater, aber es stört mich nicht, verstehst du?" Wie sollte er? Sie verstand es ja selbst nicht recht.

Gandalf nickte nur. „Entschuldige mich einen Moment." Er öffnete das Fenster. Ein Windstoß brachte das Mobile über dem Bett zum Tanzen. Ein Schwall Regen schlug dem Zauberer entgegen. Trotzdem streckte er den Kopf hinaus und pfiff einen hohen Doppelton, der nach viel Übung klang. Regentropfen funkelten in seinem Bart als er den Fensterladen wieder zuzog.

„Was sollte das denn?" Konnte er das Wetter etwa mit einem Pfiff dirigieren?

„Ich habe noch jemanden mitgebracht. Kommst du mit hinunter oder willst du ihn auch so lange wie mich vor der Tür stehen lassen?" Ein kalter Luftzug streifte sie, als er vorbeiging. „Und nimm den Kleinen mit."

Unsicher folgte sie ihm. Mit jeder Treppenstufe wurde ihr Zögern größer. In ihrem Kopf wirbelten sämtliche Gedanken wild durcheinander. Schützend drückte sie Richard an sich. Wer hatte den Zauberer in ihre Welt begleitet? Wer würde so ein großes Risiko eingehen nur um sie und ihr Kind zu sehen? Pippin? Aragorn? Nein, er war jetzt König eines mächtigen Reiches und konnte sich solche Abenteuer nicht mehr erlauben. Ihr Herz schien plötzlich in ihren Hals gewandert zu sein. Es schnürte ihr die Luft ab. Sie wusste, wen sie sich wünschte. Aber sie wollte nicht daran denken. Von Hoffnungen hatte sie endgültig genug.

Gandalf achtete nicht weiter auf sie. Kaum unten angekommen steuerte er mit großen Schritten die Haustür an. Als er die Hand nach der Klinke ausstreckte blieb Lilith endgültig stehen. Drei Stufen über dem Boden.

Die Tür schwang auf und gab den Blick auf eine große schwarze Gestalt frei. Erschrocken hielt Lilith die Luft an. Dann tat der Fremde einen Schritt über die Schwelle und verwandelte sich in Faramir. Faramir in einem schwarzen Umhang. Einem klatschnassen Umhang. Er tropfte nicht weniger als Gandalf vor ein paar Minuten. Selbst unter der Kapuze klebten die schwarzen Haare feucht an seiner Stirn. Wortlos schloss er die Tür hinter sich.

Lilith stand wie erstarrt und wusste nicht, was sie tun sollte. Wann hatte sie sich zuletzt so hilflos gefühlt? Kein Wort, keine Geste schien die richtige zu sein. Der eine Teil von ihr wollte ihn am liebsten hinauswerfen. Der andere fürchtete sich bereits jetzt vor dem Augenblick, an dem er wieder gehen würde. Dazwischen spürte sie den schnellen Atem ihres Sohnes.

Der Zauberer ließ sich ohne viele Umstände wieder auf dem Sofa nieder. Sein Blick wanderte neugierig zwischen ihnen hin und her. Währenddessen trank er seinen Tee in kleinen Schlucken. Lilith hätte ihm liebend gerne eine böse Bemerkung an den Kopf geworfen, wenn sie nicht mit anderen Dingen beschäftigt gewesen wäre. Keine Miene zu verziehen beispielsweise.

Faramir streifte den Umhang von den Schultern und legte ihn sorgfältig über den von Gandalf. Er ließ sich auffällig viel Zeit damit. Der Rest seiner Kleidung war ebenfalls schwarz. Falls ihn seine Umgebung verwunderte, ließ er es sich nicht anmerken.

Irgendwann wurde das Schweigen zu unangenehm. Lilith wusste, dass sie gleich etwas sagen musste. Oder schreien. Irgendetwas um diese Stille zu füllen. Selbst der Wind hatte eine kurze Pause eingelegt.

Gandalf erlöste sie. Er stellte die Tasse auf den Tisch und schenkte sich nach. „Ihr wolltet Euren Neffen sehen, Faramir", sagte er leichthin. „Hier ist er." Kopfschüttelnd drehte er das Honigfläschchen in seiner Hand hin und her.

Faramir nickte mechanisch. Vielleicht spürte er immer noch die Nachwirkungen des Tranks. Lilith selbst erinnerte sich nur allzu gut daran. Auch sie konnte sich plötzlich wieder bewegen.

Sie trafen sich in der Mitte des Zimmers. Lilith war froh über das Kind in ihren Armen. Ein kleiner lebender Schutzschild zwischen ihnen. Faramir betrachtete es einen Moment lang eingehend. Dann erhellte ein dünnes Lächeln sein Gesicht. Doch seine Augen blieben nachdenklich. Fast traurig.

„Boromirs Sohn."

Im direkten Vergleich war die Ähnlichkeit noch größer. Lilith schluckte.

„Wie geht es Meister Saelon?" Da, es wurde bereits zu einem Reflex. Sie redete etwas Belangloses um nicht das zu fragen, was ihr eigentlich auf der Seele brannte. _Warum bist du hier?_

„Zu gut, fürchte ich." Dieses Spiel beherrschte er ebenso gut wie sie. Er wirkte fast dankbar dafür. „So unausstehlich wie eh und je würde ich sagen. Wenn nicht sogar schlimmer. Regelmäßig vergrault er seine neuen Lehrlinge. Keiner hat es bis jetzt länger als drei Tage bei ihm ausgehalten."

Lilith lächelte. „Das kann ich mir gut vorstellen." Gandalf schlürfte geräuschvoll.

„Und wie geht es dir?" Es klang fast beiläufig. Als lägen nicht mehrere Monate und eine ganze Welt zwischen ihrem letzten Treffen und heute. Ob er sich dabei sehr anstrengen musste?

Lilith zuckte mit den Schultern. „Gut. Wie sonst?" Was für eine große Lüge man hinter drei Wörtern verstecken konnte. Es ginge ihr besser, wenn er nicht vor ihr stände. Oder etwa nicht? Ihre ungebetenen Träume reichten. Er musste nicht auch noch persönlich erscheinen. Sie senkte den Blick. Richards Augen waren nur noch kleine Schlitze. Er rümpfte die Nase, wie immer wenn er kurz vor dem Einschlafen war. „Er muss ins Bett."

Wieder eine Flucht. Nicht besonders weit, zugegeben, aber ganz eindeutig eine Flucht.

Oben empfing sie das Heulen des Sturms. Sorgfältig wickelte sie ihren Sohn in seine Decke. Als ob sie ihn damit beschützen könne. Vor der Welt da draußen und vor ihrer Verwirrung. Noch kümmerte er sich nicht darum. Noch würde er in spätestens zwei Stunden wieder aufwachen und lautstark nach Milch brüllen.

„Er braucht einen Vater." Faramir stand in der Tür. Sein Blick glitt durch das Kinderzimmer, über den gemalten Baum und richtete sich schließlich auf sie. „Und Saelon braucht einen Nachfolger."

Lilith spürte den alt vertrauten Ärger in sich aufsteigen doch sie drängte ihn tapfer zurück. Verwundert betrachtete sie ihn. Konnten auch Männer wie er feige sein? Hatte er sich wirklich blindlings ins Ungewisse gestürzt um eine Bibliothekarin für die Archive zu bekommen?

Diesmal ging sie auf ihn zu. Ihre Füße bewegten sich von ganz allein.

„Und was ist mit dir?" Sie sah ihm geradewegs in die Augen dabei. Heute würde sie nicht kleinbeigeben.

Äußerlich blieb er völlig ruhig. Darin hatte er Übung genug. Aber Lilith bemerkte den Kampf dahinter. Seine Mundwinkel verrieten ihn. Seine Augenbrauen. Plötzlich fühlte sie seine Hand an ihrer Wange.

_Bitte, _fuhr es ihr durch den Kopf. _Bitte sag es._

Und er sagte es.

ENDE

_Damit ziehe ich mich zurück und lasse den beiden auch ein wenig Privatsphäre :-) _

_Ich möchte mich mit einem riesengroßen DANKE bei all denjenigen bedanken, die diese Geschichte bis ganz zum Schluss verfolgt haben. Selbst über die lange zehnmonatige Doktorarbeitspause hinweg. Ihr seid großartig._

_Ich habe mich riesig über jeden Hit, jeden Favoriteneintrag und monstermäßig über jeden Review gefreut. Es zeigt mir, dass mein Hirngespinst auch anderen Leuten da draußen gefällt. Das bedeutet mir viel._

_Ein extragroßes Dankeschön geht auch an meine Freundin, die Rhythmusgeige für den entscheidenden Vorschlag zur Lösung eines Plotproblems (das Boot auf dem Anduin).Und natürlich an meinen Mann, der meine Obsession geduldig ertragen hat und dem diese Fanfiction sogar wirklich gefällt. Behauptet er zumindest. _

_Vielleicht interessiert es den einen oder anderen, dass ich ursprünglich (bis vor drei Monaten) ein ganz anderes Ende geplant hatte. Beispielsweise wollte ich Faramir und Eowyn Tolkien-gemäß zusammenkommen lassen. Aber dann hat eine Freundin auf mich doch von einem Happy End überzeugt. Hier ist es._

_Natürlich bleiben eine Menge Fragen offen, aber ich finde, das ist auch ganz gut so. Falls ihr sie für euch selbst beantworten möchtet, könnt ihr gerne eine Fortsetzung schreiben oder anderweitig euren Spekulationen Luft machen. Ich bin gespannt und für alle Diskussionen zu haben._

_Von mir wird es keine Fortsetzung geben. Ich werde auf absehbare Zeit leider keine Fanfictions mehr schreiben. Zumindest keine so langen. Zu viele eigene Geschichten/Ideen warten auf ihre Verwirklichung, Fortsetzung usw. Außerdem liegt hier auf meinem Schreibtisch ein Kinderbuch, das an den Mann gebracht werden will. Wie so vielen jungen dummen Leuten ist es mir wirklich ernst mit der Schreiberei. Und jetzt nach der Doktorarbeit habe ich auch endlich die nötige Zeit. Drückt mir die Daumen. _

_Falls ich mir noch etwas wünschen darf, wäre es ein kleiner Kommentar zum Abschluss. Aber das bleibt natürlich – wie alles andere – euch überlassen._

_Alles Liebe_

_Lanjana_


End file.
